Prince Charming
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: Blaine was Kurt's Prince Charming, what he didn't realise was he wasn't just his. Prince!Blaine. KLAINE! Rating for safety reasons for later chapters
1. Inheritance

**Chapter One: Inheritance **

Kurt had always known that Blaine Anderson was special. He had known it that moment on the stairs in Dalton, during Teenage Dream, during every moment of their relationship before and after the kiss in the Warbler's Hall. He wasn't like over boys Kurt knew, and in all the time he known the dapper and brilliant Blaine nobody had compared. What he didn't know was comparing Blaine Anderson was impossible.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked down the corridor of McKinley High School, humming to himself cheerfully. It was the end of the day and as everybody else moved quickly towards the front doors and any other exit they could find to enjoy the rest of their Wednesday afternoon, Kurt was heading to the choir room. It was nearing the end of the term, the summer holidays in sight, and Principal Higgins had asked New Directions to prepare an end of year performance for the last assembly, so Mr. Schue had ordered a weeklong rehearsal schedule. It was exhausting.<p>

Wandering into the choir room, the first thing he saw was Rachel talking non-stop into Mr. Schue's ear about what songs would be good for her voice, Mr. Schue was barely listening, looking over sheets of music on the piano. Quickly bypassing the two before one of them roped him in, Kurt hurried to take a seat beside Mercedes who was pouring over a magazine with Tina, Brittany and Santana, talking animatedly about a page.

' What are you looking at? He asked curiously, leaning over his best friend.

' There's this huge scandal in Cicero!' Tina gasped, barely looking up from the magazine.

' What's happened?'

' You remember how a few years the king named his son as his heir but the prince turned it down because he wanted to go into the army instead. Well now the king's second son has gone and married a "commoner" in Vegas! So the next heir is his third son, who is still in high school!' Mercedes exclaimed, enjoying the scandal. Kurt gaped, remembering the hype when the first prince announced that he wanted to join the army instead of becoming king of Cicero, the small kingdom located just between France and Italy. He and Mercedes had watched every news bulletin and read every article. You didn't get to see the royal family children a lot, despite the fact that there were six of them, only when they turned eighteen did they get thrown into the public eye and all the magazine. So far the two oldest princes, Prince Christian and Prince Sebastian, were, Kurt and Mercedes had agreed, gorgeous, and they waited, along with every other girl reading the magazines and watching T.V. to see if the other two Princes were as gorgeous.

' Have they not tracked him down yet? Surely the king would have shown him off by now?' Sam asked, sitting down behind Mercedes and peering over her shoulder.

' That's the huge thing!' Santana exclaimed. ' They're saying that this new heir is here in America!'

' What? Why?' Kurt asked.

' He's attending school here apparently' Mercedes shrugged.

They all looked over at a scoffing sound, Quinn was sat there, examining her nails. Santana frowned at her.

' What are you scoffing about Fabray?'

Quinn turned to them all, looking smug. ' I just think it's pathetic that you're so obsessed with this but it's not even in the same continent as us. It's like useless world information that's not going to change anything for any of us, it's only fuelling gossip because we have none of our own!'

Santana jerked, about to jump out of her seat when Brittany held her down. ' Listen Fabray…'

Whatever Santana was about to say was cut off by a loud and abrupt knock on the door. Whoever it was barely waited before throwing open the door, hurrying inside.

' Blaine?'

Blaine smiled at them all sheepishly, muttering an apology to Mr. Schue who had finally shut Rachel up and sent her to her seat, as he dashed passed, stopping just in front of Kurt, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of the magazine on Mercedes' lap.

' Blaine, what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting me at my house, I need to change before…'

' Kurt, I really need to talk to you' Blaine interrupted, grabbing Kurt's hand, holding it delicately, and giving it a small tug. ' It's important'

' I have glee…'

' I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but you need to come now, there won't be another time to do this' Blaine insisted, tugging harder on his boyfriend's hand, pulling him from his seat, backing up towards the door. ' It'll make more sense once I've told you'

' Blaine, no, what's wrong? Are you okay?' Kurt asked, pulling his hand away and taking a step back towards his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Finn was on his feet, along with most of the other boys, already on the defence. He had an urge to roll his eyes. Blaine would never hurt him.

' Everything's fine, I just need to talk to you' Blaine exclaimed, reaching for him again. There was a movement behind him, and Kurt frowned at the sight of Wes and David stood in the doorway, watching expectantly.

' Look, if this is some Warbler thing, it's not funny, you're scaring me' Wes shook his head.

' Kurt, this has nothing to do with the Warblers, but you do need to come with us' his former upperclassman said sounding stressed, his usually perfect hair was mussed up, as if he had dragged his hands through it.

' Kurt, love, please, I have to tell you this, before somebody else does' Blaine pleaded, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand again, this time not tugging, just holding gently, warmly. ' You can't find out from anyone and anything else, you need to hear it from me, then there's a chance you'll forgive me for lying'

' What? Blaine, I don't understand'

' Dude, he doesn't have to come with you if he doesn't want to' Finn spoke up, walking over. Blaine shook his head.

' I know, I know, and I'm not going to force him or kidnap him, but Kurt, you do need to hear this from me, and not here' Blaine said, his eyes not leaving Kurt's, boring into them with an anxious intensity that sent uncomfortable shivers down Kurt's spine. The slightly taller boy sighed, turning to pick up his bag.

' Fine, but this better be important' he told his boyfriend, frowning slightly as he turned to Mr. Schue. ' I'm sorry, I'll do extra practice tomorrow to make up for this, just practice Rachel's solo, I'll see you tomorrow' he promised, finally allowing Blaine to tug him towards the door. ' Finn, I'll be back by curfew'

Without allowing the glee club members or his teacher another word, though he could hear them calling after him, Kurt let himself be led quickly down the corridor by his boyfriend, flanked by Wes and David. They burst through the front doors and the first thing he saw was a large SUV parked haphazardly, the familiar boy figure of Jeff in the driver's seat. _If this is another stupid Warbler outing, I am going to kill all of them_ Kurt vowed in his head, climbing into the middle row of seats with Blaine as Wes hopped into the front and David clambered into the back row with Nick and Thad. As soon as they were on the road, Kurt turned to Blaine who was staring at their joined hands, obviously avoiding eye contact.

' Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?' he demanded. He saw Blaine bite his lip, his leg shaking in an anxious reflex. ' Blaine!'

' Better tell him mate, he looks pissed' Nick said, leaning forward onto the backs of the couple's seats. ' I don't think he's willing to wait until we get back to Dalton'

' I certainly will not wait until we get back to Dalton!'

Blaine sighed, looking up finally and cringing away from his boyfriend's glare. Tightening his hold on Kurt's hand, he took a deep breath.

' You know how I told you that when I was older there was a small chance that I would inherit my father's business?' Kurt nodded. ' And do you remember how I said that that would only happen if both my older brother's didn't want to inherit it?' Kurt nodded again, wondering where he was going with this. ' Well, the thing is I lied, and I'm sorry, because it's not so much a business, as…well a country'

Kurt stared. What? ' What?'

' Kurt, I am the third son of the king of Cicero'

* * *

><p>' Did he break?'<p>

' Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?'

' Told you he'd space out'

' Shut up Jeff! Kurt?'

Kurt sat, staring at his boyfriend, in the car speeding down the highway full of his former classmates, wondering if the amount of hairspray had finally gone to his head like his father had always said it would. Was he hallucinating? Dreaming? Was this a trick? Had his boyfriend gone insane from the amount of product _he _used? A hand waved in front of his face and he suddenly shook his head, blinking several times.

' Are you okay?' Blaine asked worriedly. ' I know it's a big shock and I know I should have told you sooner, but I was scared that you'd hate me or that you'd take advantage, or you'd tell the press, and now I feel really guilty for feeling this way, because you're the kindest person I know. I just thought you might leave me'

Kurt held up his free hand, stemming the flow of word vomit coming from his boyfriend's mouth, pressing a finger to his lips, silencing him.

' You're serious?' Kurt asked. ' About all of this?'

Blaine nodded, Kurt's finger still pressed to his lips.

' You're the third prince of Cicero?'

Blaine nodded again.

' But doesn't that mean that you're the…' he trailed off, thinking back to the article in Mercedes' magazine. ' You're the heir?'

Blaine nodded once more, pressing a kiss to Kurt's finger. Kurt smiled, moving his hand to Blaine's cheek and smiling wider when the other boy leaned into the touch, smiling too, though still anxiously.

' You're going to be king?'

Blaine paused but nodded just like all of the other questions. Kurt gasped, staring at Blaine for what felt like the hundredth time today.

' I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to leave me' Blaine sighed, taking the hand that had dropped unconsciously from his cheek. There was a pause of silence in the car before Kurt pulled his hands away, grabbing the back of his boyfriend's neck and meeting him the middle, pressing a searing kiss to the other boy's lips. He heard the other boys laugh around them as he kissed Blaine hard, pulling away finally and resting his forehead against his, both of them breathing fast.

' I would never leave you' Kurt said quietly, pressing a gentler kiss to his lips before pulling away completely, looking at the other boys and leaving Blaine to bask in the memory of the kisses. ' So you all knew?'

' Ah, see this is where we have to apologise to you too Kurt' Wes said, turning in his seat as Jeff drove the car up the long drive towards Dalton, heading for the student parking lot. ' You may or may not believe this but we're all from Cicero too'

' You're what?'

' Yeah, our dad's are all close advisors of the king so we grew up with Blaine, but when we were sent to America to get an education, Blaine insisted on going to public school alone, saying he wanted a normal life for a few years, and we went to Dalton. Then, well you know the story, he got bullied for being gay and was driven to Dalton, and we were told to keep an eye on him' Wes explained, finishing just as Jeff pulled the car into a space, unlocking the doors, which Kurt was sure he'd locked so he couldn't jump out.

They all jumped out, walking towards the dormitories, and Kurt waited until they reached Blaine and Thad's shared room, sitting down delicately on the bed, before he asked his final question of the hour.

' Why was it so important to tell me today?'

Thad held up the same magazine that Mercedes and the girls had been looking at, the picture of the king, queen and their two oldest sons lighting up the front cover.

' King Michael is going to release the name of his third son and heir to the press early tomorrow morning, you'd see it on the news or in the paper anyway' the third council member explained. Blaine cringed, sitting down heavily beside Kurt on the bed.

' By tomorrow afternoon, my name will be plastered all over the news' he sighed, falling back, his arms spread out. ' I didn't want you to find out that way'

Kurt smiled. ' What, that I'm dating a prince? Huh, I wonder what the girls are going to say, they're going to be so jealous!' he laughed, feeling the bed shake as Blaine chuckled with him.

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon at Dalton, following the Warblers down to breakfast and greeting the other singers cheerfully. Apparently he'd been missed and apparently all of the Warblers had been informed of Blaine's "family issues" as they put it, earning a death glare from Kurt to Blaine for not telling him sooner and a free dinner for Kurt from Blaine to make up for it.

By nine o'clock, Kurt and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed, not quite sure how they got there and not sure if they closed the door, legs tangled together and Kurt pulling at Blaine's curly hair, lips locked, marvelling in the hour they had left alone. Kurt would never get enough of Blaine, he was addictive. He found himself craving him when they were apart for too long, craving his tuggable hair, his strong arms, his smooth voice, his perfect smile framed by those perfectly kissable lips. If they could stay like this forever, Blaine's tongue sliding across his bottom lip and into his mouth, but at some point they had to come up for air.

Blaine pulled away first, grinning when Kurt gave a small whimper, following his lips, blushing when he realised what he'd done. Blaine didn't move from on top of him, reaching up to smooth a lock of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

' Kurt, I have something to ask you'

' Blaine, we've already had sex, what else is there to ask while we're on your bed?' Kurt giggled, blushing still.

' Plenty, but let's save that for when we're not on a time limit' Blaine chuckled. ' But seriously, I need to ask you something'

' What is it?'

' During the summer holidays, I have to go back to Cicero to do…heir thing. The guys are coming with me, but I can't imagine a whole summer away from you, so, if your dad says yes, will you come with me? To the palace? I need you by my side through this' Blaine asked, the pleading tone returning to his voice.

Kurt smiled, nodding. ' I'd love to' he muttered, before pulling his boyfriend back down again, silencing him.

* * *

><p>AN Fun fact!: Cicero is Latin for Anderson, how imaginative am I! Please note the sarcasm, my imagination may get worse

The chapters will get longer as I go along and get more inspiration so don't worry!

Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Out Of Control

**Chapter Two: Out of control**

Kurt walked into school that day and was met instantly by the smell of gossip as every girl and a few boys gazed at the insides of the newest newspaper or celebrity magazine. He ducked his head as he walked through the masses of students lining the corridors, heading for his locker and trying to ignore the shocked looks everyone was giving him, cringing at the sight of Blaine's most recent school photo plastered on the front of every single magazine and newspaper he passed.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his locker without anyone making a comment, trying to ignore the fact that practically everyone in the school knew that he had a boyfriend and that the same boy in the picture had come to sing to Kurt only a few months ago. Shoving his things inside his locker and quickly glancing at his immaculate hair, he closed the locker.

' Ah!'

Kurt jumped back at the sight of everyone of his female friends surrounding him, all holding some form of paper based gossip, a hungry, rather scary look in their eyes mixed with something close to amazement and hurt?

' What?' he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

' You know what!' Rachel exclaimed, brandishing her magazine. ' How could you not tell us?'

' Your boyfriend is a prince!' Tina practically shouting, earning a lot of surprised looks from those around them.

' He's going to be king! He's rich!' Santana said excitedly.

' Are you going to be his queen?' Brittany asked animatedly, jumping up and down.

' Why would you keep this from us Kurt?' Mercedes asked, looking the most hurt out of all of them. Kurt winced, feeling extremely guilty all of a sudden.

' I only found out last night, that's what Blaine wanted to talk about, please try to keep your voices down, I don't want loads of people to know' Kurt said, lowering his voice, reaching out his hand to Mercedes who took it. ' I'm really sorry that I didn't text you all last night, but I had to tell my dad, Carole and Finn…'

' Finn knows!' Rachel gasped, turning and all but screamed across the corridor. ' FINN!'

The boy in question stopped in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, giving his girlfriend one terrified look before turning on his heel and sprinting back down the hall, leaving Puck and Sam behind in hysterics. Rachel huffed, taking off after her boyfriend without another word to Kurt, screaming Finn's name.

' That girl is crazy' Puck sniggered, wiping his eyes and half supporting a still laughing Sam, as they crossed the hall to Kurt and the rest of the girls. ' Hey, we just heard that you're going to be a queen Hummel, nice one!'

Brittany squealed. ' Do you get to wear a crown like at the prom? Are you going to live in a palace? Can I come too?'

Kurt sighed, breaking through his pack of friends and heading down the corridor, all of them following him automatically.

' Look, yes this is happening, and I have no idea what's going to happen with mine and Blaine's relationship, I don't know the view on homosexuality in Cicero but he told me it's not that bad, and I certainly don't know what's going to happen when the media find out that he's gay, but he's invited me to Cicero for the holidays, and I'm going to go and support him' Kurt told them all. ' Dad has said that Finn has to come with me, and Blaine has said that once everything is sorted, he'll send the jet to bring of you lot out there for a holiday if you like…'

' Jet?' Santana gasped.

Kurt grinned at her. ' Oh yes'

' What's going to happen when the media find out that you're Blaine's boyfriend? They'll be all over you' Artie asked, rolling up to move with the group of glee kids, being pushed by Mike. Kurt stopped, turning to face them all and smiling.

' Then I have you guys to protect me right?' he asked. He was met with almost a dozen smiles and nods and felt his heart warm.

' We'll protect you dude' Sam told him, clapping him on the arm. ' You're still our mate whatever happens'

' Thanks guys'

When they had said they would protect him, Kurt hadn't thought they meant literally and certainly didn't think it would happen so soon. Throughout the day, he was met with strange and constant questions from other students, mostly the girls, "Isn't he the guy who sang to you?", "He took you to prom didn't he?", "Does he have any single brothers you can introduce me to?". Jacob Israel had gone as far as to order his "film crew" to follow Kurt around until he answered his questions, thrusting the microphone in his face whenever he could, even in class. Puck had managed to get there before Kurt cracked and slapped the annoying boy, dragging him down the corridor and locking the boy in the janitor's closet along with his film crew.

It wasn't until his last lesson – Spanish – that Kurt heard from Blaine, his phone screaming out Teenage Dream in the middle of Mr. Schue's lesson plan for the day. All eyes on him, including the judging eyes of Mr. Schue, Kurt scrambled to retrieve his phone, clicking the red button and sending it to voice mail, wincing at his own action. He never didn't answer Blaine's calls.

' Sorry Mr. Schue' Kurt mumbled. The teacher nodded, returning to his lesson plan, but before the first word could come out of his mouth…

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! _

' Sorry!' Kurt exclaimed, rejecting the call again, blushing. Why was Blaine calling so much?

' Kurt, this is your second warning, you know my rule, four times and I confiscate it' Mr. Schue warned, frowning slightly.

' I know, I'm sor…'

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! _

' Kurt!'

Kurt sighed loudly, picking up his phone again and glaring at Blaine's name on the screen.

' Can I please take it? I'll go outside! It's probably important!' he pleaded, giving his teacher his sad eyes that usually worked on his dad. They worked! Mr. Schue sighed, nodding and Kurt dashed outside, answering the call. ' Blaine, I'm in class!'

' _I'm really sorry, I didn't know what to do! There are reporters everywhere! They've swarmed the house! And now my grandmother's here, and she told me to call you and says it'd be better if you came to my house so we can talk through things, and my dad is pissed, he's flown in! For this! Everyone's going mad, and I'm panicking because I don't know what to do, and they want me to make a speech to the press live! I know this is really unreasonable, and selfish, and I know you're in class, but please Kurt, I need you with me! You're the only one who's going to calm me down!' _

Kurt stood wide-eyed, listening to his boyfriend's frantic voice. He blurted out the first thing he could think of. ' I'm putting you on hold, hang on two minutes!' Pressing the button, Kurt dashed back inside the classroom, over to his table and grabbing his bag, stopping at Mr. Schue's desk on the way back out, phone clutched in his hand. ' Press are swarming Blaine's house and he's freaking out, I need to go, I'll do extra homework and glee practice I promise. Mr. Schue silently nodded, handing him the homework papers and finally returning to his lesson plan looking relieved, as the boy launched himself out of the classroom.

Kurt sprinted down the corridor, shoving the homework into his bag with one hand and pressing the phone to his ear with the other.

' Blaine, I'm back sorry, look I'm on my way! I'll probably be thirty minutes, is that okay?'

' _No need to rush Mr. Hummel, I have sent a car for you, it should be waiting outside for you by now' _came the reply down the line, making Kurt almost trip down the front steps. He stopped on the bottom step, staring at the big black car with tinted windows waiting for him on the kerb, the uniformed driver opening the back door for him.

' Who is this?'

' _Ah my apologises, this is Claudette Anderson, I am Blaine's grandmother. Now I suggest you hurry and get in the car, my grandson is panicking and I feel you may be the only person able to calm him down' _

Kurt hurried over to the car, smiling and nodding his thanks to the driver as he slid into the luxurious confines of the Bentley, wondering what his father would say about the gorgeous car.

' I'm on my way, but what about the reporters madam? Blaine said they were swarming the house'

' _They are being very problematic, but don't fear, they won't be able to see you through the windows and Francis, the driver, my own personal driver might I add, is under strict instructions to park in the indoor garage, so you won't have to go outside at all' _Claudette Anderson explained cheerfully. _' We will send someone to fetch you once you are here' _

' Okay, thanks you madam Anderson'

' No need Mr. Hummel, I must go'

The former queen hung up and Kurt quickly snapped a picture of the inside of the car, getting in the leather seats, mini bar and Francis the driver, sending it to the others in the glee club with a winking face before shoving the phone back into his bag. He would text his dad later, he already knew that Kurt would be going to Blaine's anyway.

Sitting back in the leather seats, Kurt tried not to allow worry to consume him as the driver drove fast through Lima, onto the highway, towards Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been to Blaine's house three times before, and each time he was struck by how big and grand it was, it's driveway was almost as big as the one at Dalton, same with the huge cast iron gates curled into a giant A in the middle of each. This time however, he was distracted from the beauty of the house, by the crowd of reporters spilling across the grass, their big vans parked up and more than a dozen of them talking into cameras. He shivered a little as the men and women noticed the car, flocking around it, trying to peer inside. Kurt sunk down in his seat, reaching for his phone and clutching it tightly.<p>

' Don't worry Mr. Hummel, we'll get through them alright, you're fine' Francis the driver spoke up from the front in a heavy French accent, smiling reassuringly at the teenage in his rear view mirror as he punched the horn, driving slowly and forcing the reporters and journalists out of the way.

In front of them, was the huge garage that held the Anderson family's many cars and other vehicles, the mechanical door opening as they approached. Men in black suits and dark sunglasses were standing there, keeping back the reporters as the car drove inside. Francis waited until the garage door was firmly closed before opening Kurt's door, patting him on the back to reassure him as one of the suited men stepped forward.

' I am Philippe, head of security for the royal and temporarily for yourself Mr. Hummel, please follow me' he said, also with a heavy French accent, though his voice was rougher than Francis', some people would probably find this man threatening with his shaved head and wide set shoulders – that was obviously the idea – but Kurt just saw him as somebody to get him as far away from the paparazzi as possible.

He followed Philippe at a fast pace through the house, reaching the main foyer and turning into the living room, which was full of people, most of whom Kurt didn't know. He recognised Blaine's father and mother, talking with a beautiful, willowy figured woman with long greying hair, in what sounded like French, surrounded by men and women in suits, holding clipboards, papers and with blue tooth headphones attached to their ears. The curtains were pulled, obviously against the men and women outside, and on one of the three sofas in the room, sat Blaine, his head in his hands, a cup of what looked like fresh coffee in front of him and his youngest sister, Emilie. The five year old spotted him first, letting out a squeal and running over to him, hugging one of his legs tightly.

' Kurt! You're here! I haven't seen you for ages! Blaine's upset!' the small girl babbled her face buried in his leg. Her squeal caught everyone else's attention, and Blaine was on his feet in seconds, Emilie ducking out of the way before her brother caught his boyfriend in a tight hug burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt could feel him shaking a little, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close for a few moments, until Blaine sighed in relief, pulling away and taking Kurt's hands.

' Are you okay?' he asked. Kurt smiled.

' Shouldn't I be asking you that?'

Blaine managed a smile, looking over his shoulder at his parents and whom Kurt assumed was his grandmother. He tried to ignore the fact that Michael Anderson was already glaring at him. he'd never met Blaine's parents, but knew who they were, they were all over the magazines and newspapers recently after all.

' Grandmere, this is Kurt Hummel' Blaine introduced. Claudette Anderson swept over so gracefully she could have been flying in her heels – her Gucci heels Kurt noted before the elderly woman grasped his hand tightly.

' Bon après-midi Kurt, charmant de vous rencontrer au dernier' Claudette exclaimed, a twinkle in her eyes. Kurt grinned.

' Tout le plaisir est mine Madame, Comment ça va?'

Claudette smiled widely, clapping her hands with joy and turning to her grandson. ' I love him'

' Mother, we have more important things to worry about!' Blaine's father called over, annoyed.

' Ah yes, Blaine you need to figure out what you want to say to the press, we're planned to go on in thirty minutes, so go prepare' Claudette ordered, pointing to the stairs. Blaine paled.

' What? Thirty minutes! I can't figure something out in thirty minutes!' he exclaimed, backing away from his grandmother, closer to Kurt, who took his hand again.

' Yes you can, you are the future king of Cicero, you have to, now go up to your room and write something!' his father snapped.

Blaine was gradually turning a pale green and Kurt quickly squeezed his hand.

' I'll help, I make speeches to dad and Finn all the time' Blaine nodded and Kurt led him by the hand up to his room, shutting the door behind them, finally blocking out the noise of the reporters outside. Blaine instantly threw himself down on his bed. ' No! Your desk, come on, you heard your father and grandmother, you need to write something! Something that shows that you are worthy of the throne and will try your best to do as well as your father did, to show the world that you are not disadvantaged by your age'

' You know I only take the throne when I'm twenty-one right? I have just over three years left until my life is over!' Blaine wailed, melodramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes and reminding Kurt of Rachel. He cringed at the thought, fetching some paper and a pen from the desk and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Blaine's legs.

' It'll be fine, you just need to win everyone's hearts and I know from personal experience how good you are at doing that, so what do you want to say?'

Blaine groaned. ' I want to say that instead of all this hype and all the lessons and meetings I'm going to have to go to, all I want to do is stay in bed all day having sex with my amazing and sexy boyfriend. How's that?'

Kurt whacked him on the leg. ' Probably best to leave me out of it. Nobody needs to know that you're gay yet, because it's none of their business. And you definitely shouldn't mention sex, just be your dapper and irresistible self'

Blaine grinned at him, peeking out from under his arm. ' Irresistible huh?'

' Blaine! You have twenty minutes, you need to…oh forget it, I'll write it for you!' Kurt exclaimed, already writing quickly and neatly over the paper. ' You owe me'

' Can you stay over tonight?'

' No, I have school tomorrow dummy'

' Darn, can you stay over tomorrow then?'

' Why?'

' I need something to relieve all this tension building up' he explained, winking though Kurt didn't see it, too busy writing down the words in his head.

' Okay, but only since you asked so charmingly' Blaine chuckled. ' Will they be asking you questions?'

' Probably'

' Then you should think about what you're going to answer, and you can do that whilst you change, you are not going to meet them in your sweat pants!' Kurt exclaimed, pushing at his boyfriend's legs until he finally rolled off the bed, staggering to his wardrobe. ' Just wear your uniform, it'll make you look like you really care about your education and are representing your amazing school'

' How do you know all of this?' Blaine asked. Kurt looked up, looking back quickly at the sight of Blaine stripping off his sweat pants and t-shirt. He heard him laughing and blindly threw a pillow at him. ' You've seen more of me remember?'

' It's still embarrassing when it's not in the heat of the moment' Kurt shrugged, concentrating on the piece of paper again, re-reading what he had written. He started as a hand appeared from nowhere, tucking under his chin and lifting his head up to look Blaine in the eye. A blush spread across his cheeks again when he realised that Blaine was stood there, his pants and oxford shirt on, the shirt still open to reveal his smooth chest with just a small amount of hair that Kurt secretly loved, his tie hanging undone around his neck. Without a word, Blaine bent down, tilting Kurt's chin up more and capturing his boyfriend's lips, smiling against them when Kurt instantly kissed back.

Blaine blindly moved the paper from Kurt's lap, straddling his lap instead and pushing his lithe form down onto the bed, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kurt moaned quietly, which only seemed to spur Blaine on more, his hand slipping beneath Kurt's shirt and up to his chest as Kurt's own hands slide over his shoulders, winding their way around his neck to pull him closer. Blaine's tongue plundered his mouth, running over his teeth and his own tongue, moving up to tickle at his palette before winding around his tongue again, earning a moan from both of them.

It was only when Blaine started grinding his hips against Kurt's that the boy pressed against the mattress got a hold on his senses, quickly flipping them before scrambling off of Blaine, panting hard, and attempting to think of disgusting things to stop the erection he could feel coming on. Blaine lay there for a few minutes, catching his breath and staring up at the ceiling.

' Sorry' he muttered.

' It's fine, I just didn't think you'd want to go back downstairs hard' Kurt admitted, quickly saving the paper as it slipped off the bed. He held it out to Blaine. ' Here, read it, try to memorise it a bit, don't want you staring at a piece of paper the whole time, and for goodness sake get dressed!'

Blaine laughed, taking the paper and reading through it. Kurt let out an exasperated breath, leaning over him and doing up his buttons for him, tucking the shirt in and twirling the tie into a smart knot. Blaine smiled appreciatively.

' Thanks, what would I do without you?'

' Stay home every evening masturbating?'

* * *

><p>' Recently we have had a surprise involving my second oldest son, Prince Sebastian, who has decided to abdicate the role as heir to the throne. Due to this news, I am proud to announce that my third oldest son and child, Prince Blaine, will be stepping up as future king of Cicero' Michael Anderson told the flashing cameras and reporters. ' Due to his age we will of course waiting for him to turn the legal age of twenty-one before he can become king, I will continue to rule until that time. Prince Blaine has a statement he has prepared for you all, and then we will be taking an questions you may have'<p>

They were all stood on the front steps of the Anderson home; Blaine, his grandmother, father, mother, their advisors, their security and for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, Kurt. He stood to the back, between Philippe and Isabelle Anderson, watching anxiously as Blaine stepped forward into his father's place, the paper staying in his pocket, he'd already memorised it.

' Good afternoon, I am Prince Blaine Anderson, third son of King Michael and as of today named heir to the throne of Cicero' Blaine said, smiling his usual hundred watt smile. ' Though my brother's recent actions have come as a shock, I am proud to be named the heir, and will work hard during the next three years to prove myself to you all and the people of Cicero. I know I am young, but my father has taught me well and I have learnt much in the few years I have been in the USA. I am taking this seriously and will be flying out to Cicero over the summer holidays with my family to prepare myself. Does anyone have an questions at this time?' he asked, still dazzlingly them all with his smile. Kurt could see half the women already smiling, staring up at him with something close to adoration in their eyes. He wondered if he had that look before they were dating.

' Do you have any news of Prince Sebastian's whereabouts since he eloped?' a reporter asked when they were pointed at. Michael stepped forward, standing next to his son.

' We have heard from Prince Sebastian, he is currently enjoying his honeymoon with his new wife and we look forward to welcoming them both back'

' What about the rumours that Prince Sebastian will be disinherited?'

' Nonsense, I have faith in my son's decisions, however unorthodox they may be'

' Prince Blaine, as we all know, it states that you will have to be married within the first year of your rule, do you have a girlfriend who may be ruling by your side at the moment? Or anyone in mind?'

Blaine paused, glancing at his father before answering. ' No, I do not have a girlfriend at the moment, but I can assure you all that I will be married by the time I have finished my first year of rule'

Kurt could feel his face fall, cringing a little at the swiftness of Blaine's words. He started, looking down when he felt a hand slip into his, staring surprised at the queen, who smiled, not looking at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He instantly felt warmth towards the woman who he'd never met before, feeling a small kinship with the woman as they both watched the men they loved speaking to the reporters, answering the questions and posing for photographs, Michael putting his arm around his son occasionally.

He didn't listen to the rest of the questions, Isabelle's hand remaining in his own up until Kurt had to move aside with the advisors and security so the royals could pose for photos. Soon enough, he found himself behind ushered inside, where Blaine's arms instantly went around him.

' What's wrong?' Blaine asked, pulling away when he sensed Kurt's tension.

' Nothing' Kurt lied. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Isabelle again, smiling down at him this time.

' It will be okay Kurt, we will sort it out' she told him before moving to stand with her husband, who had been talking to the advisors and hadn't heard what she said. Blaine watched Kurt, confused.

' Tell me what's wrong babe?' he asked again and Kurt sighed.

' Blaine, it's just…what are the laws about homosexuality in Cicero?'

His question got the attention of everyone else in the foyer. The advisors looked worried and Michael Anderson was glared at him again, ignoring his wife's mutters for him to be nice.

' The laws about homosexuality have been played around with for many years now Kurt' Claudette explained, stepping closer to the couple. ' It's not illegal, and it's not like here in Ohio, but it can still be frowned upon. I am hoping that once Blaine gains their hearts, we can reveal his sexuality and yourself, mon petit, and start to work to change the public's view of homosexuality'

' Or Blaine could get over it and date a girl instead' Michael snapped. Claudette whirled around, glaring at her son angrily as Blaine closed his arms around Kurt once more, pulling him close.

' Dad, you're going to have to start getting used to the fact that I love Kurt, and that's not going to change just because the public want it to. I'll elope like Sebastian if that's what it takes to get you to believe me and accept it. That'll leave you with Jack, and we all know how you feel about Jack' Blaine said sharply. Kurt smiled into his shoulder. Michael scowled.

' For now' Claudette continued. ' And since you have stated that you feel better with Kurt by your side and Kurt has agreed to come to Cicero with us, I am afraid that your relationship will need to be kept as far away from the press as possible. We've already had people applying full proof privacy settings on both of your social networking sites and school sites, and even on the pages of your closest friends, anyone who might have a photo or evidence that the two of you are a couple. What about your school Kurt? Do many people know of your relationship?'

Kurt pulled away from Blaine ' The only people I have on my social networking pages are people in my glee club and they'll be the friends whose pages you're making. The only other people are the guys at Dalton…'

' It's already a rule at Dalton not to talk to any form of media involving family and personal relationships of any of the other students or former students. We have a lot of boys from high society families at Dalton after all' Blaine explained, gesturing for Kurt to continue.

' Blaine sang to me in the middle of most of the school population, but there's no evidence to claim that we're together. We're pretty private already with our relationship, outside of Dalton, you know, to avoid abuse' he finished, shrugging.

' Good, that will help. We will have somebody call the principal at your school and arrange that no student speaks to the press, we'll offer them a grant or something…' Claudette pondered.

' Principal Figgins loves grants, he'll do whatever you want, but why would the media come to McKinley?' Kurt asked. It was the last week of term next week, and he desperately wanted it to go smoothly.

' The reporters may pick up that you were stood with us out there – I apologise that we didn't think about this before – they may try to find out about you, which is why we're having people look for anything that could link your face to your name. The grant idea will only be in case the media somehow figure out who you are' the former queen sighed, looking tired. ' You should be fine mon petit, don't worry yourself about it'

' Okay' Kurt replied, not feeling the least bit reassured. ' So I should pretend to be Blaine's friend while in Cicero?'

' Yes, if anyone asked, we'll just say you are a close friend from school. Be sure to pack your old Dalton uniform when we go'

With these last attempts at reassurance to both of the teenagers, the adults quickly adjoined back into the living room to go over plans and Blaine offered to drive with Kurt in the Bentley.

' Kurt?'

' Yeah?'

The two were sat in the back of the same big black car that had picked Kurt up from McKinley, Francis carefully making his way back through the sea of cameras and microphones. Kurt was gripping Blaine's hand tight, still uneasy as the reporters swarmed the car, trying to peer in yet again.

' You don't have to go through all of this you know?'

Kurt's head whirled round. Blaine was staring down at their joined hands just like the other day. Had it really been the other day? It seemed like an eternity since the Warblers picked him up in Jeff's SUV.

' You don't have to go through all of this. I'd understand if you wanted to break up with me and never see me again. I think I'd feel less guilty about dragging you into all of my family drama if you did' he continued, boring a hole in their hands with the intensity of his stare.

' Do you want to break up?' Kurt asked quietly. This made Blaine look up, panicked again.

' No! Never!' he exclaimed, dropping his voice when Francis glanced in his mirror at them. ' I just thought it would be better for you if we did. I don't want to loose you, ever. But I don't want you to get hurt either'

Kurt smiled, leaning over and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. ' I will never leave you Blaine. I meant it when I said I'll never say goodbye to you' He leant forward for another kiss but Blaine stopped him, raising a hand and pressing a button on the roof. Kurt watched as a screen silently went up, blocking Francis' view of them. He grinned, leaning forward and kissing Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him swiftly onto his lap, laughing against his lips when Kurt let out a small squeak of surprise.

' Kurt…' he whispered against his lips, neither of them opening their eyes. ' Let's go somewhere only we know'

' That was so cheesy'

' You love it'

' I love you'

' I love you too'

The kissing continued for the rest of the drive and a few minutes after they reached McKinley, until Francis cleared his throat loudly and Kurt clambered out with promises that he would see Blaine tomorrow.

What he didn't notice as he ran over to his Navigator, was the dark blue car sitting on the kerb on the other side of the road, a camera snapping pictures of him as he waved Blaine off.

* * *

><p>AN Ooh, evil cameras! What do you all think then? Let me know by clicking the button below, you're smart people, I don't need to tell you which one!

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Finally Famous?

**Chapter Three: Finally famous? **

Kurt spent the weekend round Blaine's house "comforting him" and making plans for their trip to Cicero the week after they broke up from school. According to Blaine they would be going in his family's jet and staying in the royal palace, plans that made Kurt both excited, because come on it was a private jet! And apprehensive. They weren't telling anyone else involved with the royal family about their relationship, to avoid it being leaked to the press, and the two of them had spent hours after a bout of "stress relieving" sex, planning what they would do and say.

So when Kurt woke up on Monday, he realised two things, one that they were well prepared, and two that he was very late. Swearing loudly, he flew about his room, thankful that he'd had a shower the other evening, throwing on his planned outfit and managing to get through both moisturising and fixing his hair at the same time without getting moisturiser in his hair and hairspray in his face, which had happened before with disastrous consequences and a horrible burn to one of his corneas.

Sprinting down the stairs, he ignored whatever his father called to him, yelling about being late and ran to his car, tearing out of the driveway.

' Damn you Finn' he grumbled, breaking hard at a red light and feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it, driving as fast as was legal towards his school. Instantly regretting it.

He gasped at the sight in front of him as he parked up, gripping the wheel tightly.

Reporters swarmed the front of the school, cameras rolling and microphones being thrust in the faces of baffled students. He could see teachers trying to herd their students inside, and some of the football players and Cheerios posing for the camera, talking to the reporters animatedly. They couldn't be for him, could they? Kurt yanked out his phone, seeing the fifteen unopened messages and seven missed calls from the various members of New Directions, all of whom he could see helping the teachers to get everyone inside and fending off the microphones and cameras.

**To Blaine 3**

**From Kurt: Media surrounding McKinley SOS! x **

Kurt stored his phone away, taking a deep breath, throwing his bag over his shoulder and sliding out of his car. The effect was instantaneous and in seconds of closing the door, he found himself enclosed by reporters, all yelling questions at him, pinning him to the side of his car.

' Kurt Hummel, how do you know Prince Blaine of Cicero?'

' What is your relationship with the royal family?

' How old are you?'

' Smile for the camera Kurt!'

' Why were you at the press conference last Thursday?'

' How long have you known the prince?'

' Is it true you used to go to school with the prince?'

Kurt stammered, not knowing if he should answer the questions or run. Running didn't seem like a good option, they had literally surrounded him, about a dozen microphones shoved in his scared face. One of the cameras was filming and he couldn't help but wonder if it was live.

' Kurt!' over the yelling, he heard Finn's voice, watching the tall form of his brother wading through the reporters, a familiar Mohawk head right behind him, yelling at the adults to move. ' Kurt, come on!' Finn exclaimed, breaking through the sea of press and grabbing his hand, pulling him into the crowd.

' Are you friends of the prince as well?' one reporter asked, shoving a camera in Finn's face. Puck appeared, pushing the camera away and glaring at the man.

' No, we're the guys who are about to throw your ass out if you don't piss off! Kurt doesn't want to talk to you!' he snapped, pressing a hand to Kurt's back and pushing him through the crowd as Finn pulled. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the front steps and his two friends yanked him by both hands up them, where Sue was standing with her bullhorn.

' All McKinley students will come inside right now! Anyone still out here in ten seconds will be on locker room cleaning after wrestling practice on Thursday! One! Two! Three!' she screamed through the bullhorn. There was a sudden stampede as every one of the students broke away from the media, sprinting inside. ' Into the gym! Now! All of you! Hummel!'

Kurt jumped, stumbling to a halt, Finn and Puck still tugging on his hands.

' Figgins' office! Now!' the coach order through the bullhorn, turning back to the media. ' And all of you! I will call the police if you do not get off the property this instant!'

Kurt didn't know if the reporters abided by Sue's order or not, Finn and Puck were already yanking him again, through the students, towards the office, where Kurt collapsed on the sofa, letting his head fall into his hands and fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt the sofa dip and glanced over to see Finn, who was fast to put an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically.

' That was mad! I've never seen so many paparazzi!' Puck exclaimed. ' Are you okay dude? You looked scared shitless out there!'

' I'm fine' Kurt said, his timid voice giving him away and Finn hugged him closer.

' Mercedes called Blaine, I think he's on his way' his brother told him. ' And I called mum and dad, they're coming too'

Kurt's head shot up, looking at his brother in shock, the recent madness forgotten for a moment. ' You…you called my dad, dad'

Finn smiled. ' Yeah, you're my brother, he's my step-dad, so he's my dad, you can call my mum, mum if you want, little bro' Kurt chuckled.

' I'm only two months younger than you'

' Yeah, you're still little'

' How sweet' they all jumped at Sue's drawling voice, watching as she led Figgins and Mr. Schue inside. Figgins quickly went behind his desk, giving the three boys a small smile. ' Not to ruin this lovely male-bonding session, but we need to sort this out, Hudson, Puckerman, out, now'

' I'm staying with my brother' Finn said firmly, barely withering at the glare Sue gave him. Puck muttered about waiting outside, and slipped out. They waited in silence for Burt and Carole to arrive, which wasn't long after, the two parents bursting into the room, Carole still in her uniform from the hospital and Burt wearing the bottoms of his overalls, his t-shirt stained with grease. He hurried over to his sons, pulling his own into a tight hug.

' You okay kiddo?' he asked, cupping Kurt's face in his thankfully cleaned hands. Kurt nodded, smiling slightly.

' Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel, I assume you already knew about the recent news from Kurt?' Figgins began. Carole nodded, sitting down in a chair beside the sofa, taking Kurt's hand gently. ' I received a call from the former queen of Cicero, Claudette Anderson last night, stating that I do not allow any of our students talk to the press, and to call her if something like this happens. She's on her way with Prince Blaine now'

Kurt rolled his eyes at how easily every adult who had mentioned Blaine so far was able to slip so easily into his official title.

They only had to wait a few more minutes, before Blaine dashed into the room, his eyes only on Kurt, ignoring everyone else in the room. He instantly grabbed his boyfriend's hands, pulling him to his feet and wrapping his arms around him.

' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' he murmured into his ear. ' This is all my fault'

' I'm fine Blaine. Finn and Puck helped me' Kurt told him, pulling away.

' Yes, we saw your two friends on the T.V. in the car, they were very helpful' Claudette spoke up, closing the door behind her. Kurt could see Philippe waited outside, talking to Puck strangely enough. ' They worked very well, not too threatening, not too nice. I advise you bring both of them to Cicero, you could be very useful'

' You think?' Kurt asked, glancing at Finn. ' Oh, um madam this is my father Burt, and my mother Carole, and my brother Finn'

' Charming to meet you all' Claudette said, sweeping over to shake all three of their hands. ' And you must be Principal Figgins, we spoke on the phone'

' Yes of course, welcome to McKinley Madam Anderson' Figgins stammered, jumping up to shake her hand.

' Now then, down to business. I assume you have already spoken to the students about what we spoke about?' the former queen asked, settling in a seat opposite the desk, smiling warmly at the teachers.

' Ah no, coach Sylvester here has ordered for them all to go into the gym, I'll be making the announcement as soon as we are finished here' Figgins explained. ' Do you want to be there?'

' Yes, it is probably best that I attend, Blaine you should probably wait outside with Kurt' Claudette said, nodding to her grandson, who nodding in agreement, sat between Finn and Kurt, his hand holding tightly onto Kurt's. ' Now then, we need to arrange some things for Kurt. Because of his relationship with my grandson, I want him to be kept as safe as possible, however it has already been decided that the fact that they are a couple be kept from the media…'

' What? Why?' Burt interrupted. Kurt glared at him. You don't interrupt royalty!

' For now Mr. Hummel'

' Why should their relationship be kept a secret? There's nothing wrong with it!' Burt insisted, looking ready to start an argument. Carole pressed a hand to his arm, keeping him in his seat beside her. Claudette smiled kindly.

' Of course not Mr. Hummel, having met Kurt, I see him as an ideal match for my grandson, and might I say that he has obviously been brought up well. He is a very warm-hearted boy, and Blaine's mother agrees with me. My son however is not as accepting as yourself Mr. Hummel, the same with some members of the public in Cicero' Claudette said sadly. Burt seemed to perk up at the compliments. ' We have agreed that it is in Blaine's best interests to keep the fact that he is gay away from the public for now'

' We're going to wait until Blaine has won the people's hearts before revealing…well me' Kurt shrugged. ' For now, I'm his close friend'

Burt didn't look much happier.

' Now then, you see that my head of security is speaking with Mr. Puckerman, and he will be talking to you too Finn. You will both given the task of protecting Kurt from the media during school and whilst we are in Cicero, since it will make it less obvious than giving Kurt his own personal security' Claudette explained, addressing Finn who nodded nervously, reaching behind Blaine to pat his brother's back. ' Now that that is cleared up, shall we adjoin to the gymnasium to talk to the children?'

Soon enough Blaine and Kurt were left alone once more whilst the teachers and former queen went to the gym, Puck and Finn still talking to Philippe and Burt and Carole went back to work after being assured that Finn would ride home with Kurt instead of getting a lift with Rachel again. The couple sat on the sofa, not speaking, holding hands. Neither looked at the other, and after many minutes, Blaine finally spoke, quietly.

' Still want to stay with me?'

Kurt sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and looking at his boyfriend. ' Blaine, I love you, I know it's going to be difficult, and I know it's going to be tiring for everyone involved, but you can't get rid of me that easily. And if you don't stop asking me that same stupid question, I'm withholding sex for a week'

Blaine laughed, loudly, throwing his head back. It was the only time Blaine had laughed properly all week, and after so much time of knowing each other, his laugh still sent tingles down Kurt's spine. With that out of the way, he decided to go onto more pressing matters.

' So, what kind of clothes do I need for Cicero? I mean I researched and I know it's quite hot in the summer but apparently gets colder past July so I want to be prepared' Kurt asked, causing Blaine to laugh more. ' I'm serious! All the photos of your brothers and parents show quite old fashioned clothing, but they always look so smart, I don't want to show you up!'

* * *

><p>This brought Kurt to walking through the mall, already laden with shopping bags, flanked by Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana, all of whom had decided it was very important that they help Kurt, prompted by the fact that Blaine had lent him his credit card and said to buy the girls some clothes for their own visit too.<p>

' I love Blaine!' Tina exclaimed, waving her own shopping bags in front of her with glee.

' Yes, I sincerely suggest that you marry this boy' Santana said. ' Wait, what's he like in the bedroom? That's very important'

' Santana!' Rachel gasped. ' You can't ask him that!'

' Sure I can! If you're going to marry someone, you need to know they're packing' the latina girl grinned, winking at Kurt, who couldn't stop the blush that threaten to paint his face.

' Let's move onto a more PG subject' Mercedes interrupted, before Rachel could retort, or Brittany could say something random, shifting awkwardly under the glare a woman with a pushchair was giving them. ' So Kurt, any luck with Blaine's parents yet?'

Kurt sighed, they had reached the food court and he dropped into a booth, pushing his many bags under the table. Brittany and Santana wandered off to get them all a plate of chips to share, whilst Mercedes, Rachel and Tina set him with three firm looks of interest, waiting for him to explain. The two former Cheerios reappeared quickly, having talked their way through a gaggle of teenage boys in front of them in the queue.

' Blaine's mum is nice, though she doesn't talk a lot, but she smiles at me and I'm pretty sure she's better with our sexuality than her husband' Kurt shrugged, biting into a chip, for once ignoring how bad the grease would be for his skin. ' His dad hates me, and keeps suggesting that Blaine would be better just dating a girl'

' He said that in front of you?' Tina asked, sounding shocked by the idea.

' Yeah, constantly throughout the weekend, he went as far as giving Blaine this folder of all the eligible daughters of lords and earls for when we get there' he sighed

' What a jerk!' Brittany gasped, grabbing Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together. ' Don't listen to him Kurtie, I like Blaine, he does funny faces'

' Yeah, he does' Santana agreed. ' Why is that?'

' I don't know, he's just weird'

* * *

><p>By Friday and the day before Kurt was due to leave, Kurt was feeling more nervous than he had when he had sung the duet with Blaine at Regionals, and that was saying something.<p>

The media had been ordered to stay out of McKinley, which didn't stop a few of them from lurking across the road, luring students to give them interviews, but by this time, even though it had only been a week, Kurt had fallen out of interest in favour for talking about the Anderson family's imminent return to Cicero. Blaine hadn't been home in years so apparently it was a huge thing.

Kurt sat on his bed, staring at his two suitcases sitting neatly beside his desk, where his carry-on bag sat, all three waiting for him to place them in the back of his dad's car in…he glanced at his alarm clock, his stomach lurching when he saw it read 11:05 pm. He had been sitting there for a whole hour, in the same spot he'd fallen once he finally finished packing. They had to leave at three in the morning, for the nine-hour flight at four.

Sighing, he fell backwards onto his pillows, pulling his duvet over him and forcing himself into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN I promise that more will happen once they get to Cicero! We're gonna have Balls, flirting girls, a bit of jealousy from Kurt, and the rest of Blaine's lovely family to meet!

Let me know what you think! :)


	4. The Andersons

This chapter has some gay smut in it! Just warning! If you don't likey, don't ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Andersons <strong>

' Freshen your drink sir?'

It was ten o'clock in the morning and the passengers of the four am flight to Cicero were finally awake and watching the clouds go by excitedly. The royal family were in their own private section at the front of the private jet, leaving their guests in what would have usually been business class, sandwiched between the royals and the staff in economy. The Warblers – Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Thad, and Finn and Puck were already talking animatedly about some sort of sport when Kurt woke up, and Kurt was immediately disappointed to see that Blaine had yet to come down into their part of the plane. In fact he'd barely seen him since the prince greeted them at the airport.

Kurt waved away the stewardess, returning to watching the clouds.

' Why so serious Kurtie?' David asked, appearing out of nowhere, making Kurt jump. The younger boy glared at him, something that would have worked with anyone else, but it seemed, unfortunately, that all of the Warblers were immune. With a sigh, Kurt ignored his friend, turning back to the window.

' Aw! Little Kurtie is missing Blainey!' Jeff cooed.

' Shall we go get him?' Thad suggested, jumping to his feet, stumbling when the plane moved. In the luxury of business class, it was easy to forget that they were in the air unless you looked out the windows.

' No!' Kurt exclaimed, the Warbler freezing on the spot. ' Don't bother him, he's busy'

' With what?' Finn asked, confused.

Wes shrugged. ' Prince stuff. We'll probably see him when we land'

' Which will be when dude?' Puck groaned, slumped in his seat, eyes fixed on the video game he was playing on the screen in front of him. This really was a gorgeous plane. ' I'm getting bored stuck with you lot, no offence, but I haven't seen a girl since the airport, and she was like twelve'

' We should be there in two hours' the Stewardess spoke up, pausing with her tray full of their empty glasses. ' If you are all bored, I can put on a movie for you. The two movies of choice today are Liar Liar and Iron Man. I can also fetch you some snacks if you wish. Prince Blaine made it clear that we were to keep you all as comfortable as possible'

Kurt's mood was quickly forgotten as the boys settled in their seats to watch Iron Man, munching on crisps and commenting on how hot both the Stewardess and Gwyneth Paltrow were. They were so absorbed in the film that it was Kurt who got the first glimpse of Cicero as they began their descent, the clouds clearing to show beautiful countryside surrounding small pockets of towns, followed by a thriving city. Even from the air, Kurt could see the vast building that was the Royal Palace, with it's many gardens, set apart but not far from the large city, the capital city of Laetitia.

They touched down just before noon, and the boys watched from inside the jet as Blaine and his family posed for pictures on the airplane steps. Again, Kurt didn't get a chance to see Blaine all through the airport, collecting his bags and agreeing when Finn offered to pull one of his, his own duffel bag thrown across his shoulder.

' Mr. Hummel' Kurt looked up, pausing as his friends and brother climbed into one of the limos waiting for them all. Philippe towered over him, earpiece in and sunglasses on, looking as threatening as ever. ' The Prince has requested you ride with him to the palace'

Kurt couldn't help the smile that took over his face, taking his bag back from Finn and following Philippe quickly over to Blaine's limo, with the small flags on the bonnet and the tinted windows. Philippe took his bags and had them placed in the boot, as the driver opened the door. Kurt hurried inside, ignoring the camera flashes, smiling widely at Blaine.

The door shut was a thud and Blaine grabbed him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him gently, pulling away quickly when the driver's door opened. He pressed the button on the roof, capturing Kurt's lips again as soon as the screen was up.

' Hmm, Kurt…' Blaine whispered, pulling away a few centimetres, their lips brushing as he spoke. ' We only have twenty minutes, but I promise we'll spend tonight together okay?'

' Okay' Kurt whispered back, threading his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, sighing as Blaine's fingers dipped beneath his jacket and shirt, caressing his smooth skin.

' We don't even need to have sex; we can just cuddle if you want? Or I can just leave you alone, if you're annoyed with me…?' Blaine continued to babble, until Kurt silenced him, kissing him for a few long minutes, tugging at his hair and pulling him closer. Blaine smiled as they parted. ' You always manage to make me feel better'

' I didn't say anything'

' You didn't have to'

For the rest of the ride, they didn't speak, preferring to use their time for something else. Blaine was nervous, he could tell by the tentative touches and hesitant kisses. Kurt knew he should have been concentrating on the countryside, watching as they approached the Royal Palace, but he didn't regret the time he was able to spend with Blaine, just them, alone, without prying eyes, without judgement. And sooner rather than later, they were pulling up at the front grand steps of the palace, pulling away and fixing their hair and clothes, sighing sadly as the doors were opened and they slid out.

Blaine's parents and grandmother were already out, greeting the heads of staff and the various people lined up on the front steps to greet them. With one last smile, Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's shoulder before moving away, up the steps to do the same.

* * *

><p>' And this will be your room' Blaine said, opening a door and gesturing Kurt inside.<p>

The prince had been showing the boys around the Palace, showing them their rooms, which already held their suitcases. It had already been planned that the boys would share their guest rooms, which were just two hallways down from Blaine's suite; Finn with Puck, Wes with David and Thad, and Jeff with Nick. Kurt was thrilled when Blaine took him to his guest room, directly opposite Blaine's suite.

' Why am I so close?' Kurt asked.

Blaine just winked, throwing himself down on Kurt's bed and watching him move about the luxurious bedroom, gazing out of the window at the breath taking view, and squealing over the private bathroom with it's huge bathtub and power shower.

' My grandmother wants you to come to dinner with us tonight. Before the Ball' Blaine spoke up from the bed as Kurt fixed his hair, sitting up when he heard a loud clatter. ' You okay?'

' Yeah, um…why does she want me to come?' Kurt stammered, retrieving his comb from the sink, not lifting it back to his hair, waiting for Blaine's answer.

' She likes you, she thinks you're sweet, so she wants to get to know you better' he replied. ' I think she wants dad to get to know you too, you know so you two can get along'

Kurt left the bathroom, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Blaine, still sprawled out on the top. The prince looked tired already, bags becoming visible under his eyes. The very mention of his father seemed to tire him more than the whole long trip. Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine's chest, lying down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. The other boy's arm automatically went around him, pulling him as close as possible.

' It's not that I'm not trying with your dad Blaine, he just hates me, I don't think he'll ever accept me into your family' Kurt said sadly.

' It's not that he hates you, he just doesn't know you and doesn't understand, he'll come round' Blaine insisted, though his voice didn't sound like he believed himself. ' Anyway, you still need to meet my brothers, and Jack and Ella who are all dying to meet you ever since they saw you on the news'

' Who are Jack and Ella?' Kurt asked, leaning up on his elbow.

' My other brother and sister, they're twins. Ella is lovely; she goes to the all-girls private school in the capital, studies dance. Jack is um…well he's gay for a start, and a bit erm…looser than we are. He's a bit of a rebel to be honest, tends to go on a bender, I think he's in Malaga at the moment, should be back soon' Blaine explained, looking amused as he described his brother's antics. ' They're only under a year younger than me, but dad and Jack don't get along very well'

' Because of his benders?'

' Because he's everything he doesn't want in a son, gay, out of control, always running off. He's had a few scandals that make Seb's look tame'

They lay there for a few more minutes, Blaine occasionally pressing kisses to the top of Kurt's head and softly humming to something that sounded suspiciously like a Katy Perry song. It wasn't until they heard moving outside the door of the suite, that they decided to move, Blaine offering to show Kurt around the palace.

' I suppose you better, don't want to get lost and wander into some really important king meeting or something' Kurt sighed, rolling off the bed and going to the bathroom to check his hair again. He was smirking when he reappeared, watching his boyfriend smooth down his dark blue blazer and the black jeans that his father had shaken his head at earlier. ' Buuuuuuut…I expect a treat tonight' he said with a wink, a slight pinkness to his cheeks as Blaine's lips curled into a grin. He sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling them flush together.

' It's been a week since we had sex I suppose'

Kurt shook his head. ' You don't deserve to tap this' Blaine laughed. ' But since you've been under so much stress, and since I love it so much, I might be persuaded to…well…' he trailed off, licking his lips to give Blaine the idea, making him groan deep in his throat, his hand slipping to Kurt's ass, into his back pocket, pulling them even closer together, showing Kurt how aroused he was by his words. ' Better calm down baby, don't want to be walking around the palace in this state do you?'

Kurt stepped back, ignoring his boyfriend's whines and giggling at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

' Your father won't be pleased that I can put you in this condition without even touching you'

Blaine pulled a face. ' Wow, that was such a mood killer. Go wait outside, I'll be with you in a moment'

Kurt laughed as he exited his suite, closing the door behind him, freezing at the sight of a girl, hand raised, about to knock on the door opposite his own. She was shorter than him, with long blonde hair and familiar hazel eyes and the body of a dancer, dressed in leggings, a long vest and leg warmers over ballet pumps. She froze at the sight of him, frowning slightly.

' Who are you?' she asked.

' Oh, I'm Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you' he hurried to say, holding out a hand. Her eyes lit up in surprise, studying his face for a moment before squealing, ignoring his hand and throwing her arms around him.

' I've been so looking forward to meeting you! Blaine didn't tell me you were coming with him!' she exclaimed, pulling away and jumping up and down in excitement. It was in this moment of excitement that Blaine chose to leave the suite, and was instantly covered by the girl as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, making him stumble backwards into the closed door.

' Whoa! Calm down!' he laughed, setting her back on the ground, smiling. ' It's nice to see you too'

' You didn't tell me you were bringing Kurt with you!' the girl exclaimed, pointing at Kurt.

' Oh right, Kurt this is my sister, Ella' Blaine introduced, touching his boyfriend's elbow affectionately. Ella Anderson smiled brightly, hugging Kurt again. ' I was about to show Kurt around the palace, would you care to join us?'

' Oh, that sounds lovely, but I've just gotten back from ballet and probably look dreadful! I will catch you up in thirty minutes though!' she suggested.

' Perfect, the palace is pretty boring so we'll probably be in the gardens by then'

' Great!'

* * *

><p>' Blaine tells me you enjoy singing Kurt' Ella said as they walked through the palace gardens, her arms linked with her brother's "friend" as Blaine walked a short way off, a slight skip to his step.<p>

' I do indeed princess' Kurt replied, gazing around them at the lush green gardens, decorated by a rainbow of different flowers. The sun was shining, the light reflecting off the water of the foundations carefully dotted about, ripples on the marble horses and angels. It was a beautiful place to walk in. Ella giggled on his arm, now changed into a long purple dress fitting for a princess.

' Please call me Ella, Kurt, I insist' she told him. ' You and Blaine are so close, it seems rude of me not to'

' Well, I wouldn't want you to appear rude' Kurt smiled, making Ella giggle again.

Blaine looked over at the two, glad to see that they were getting along so well. Ella was and always had been the sibling he was closest to. He got on with the rest of them, though Christian was slightly against his homosexuality, not as much as their father mind. Ella was accepting of everyone, even Jack and his rebellious nature of doing everything he wanted to. In fact he was sure she encouraged him. He wasn't ready to tell Ella about his true relationship with Kurt, but he knew she would figure it out at some point, eventually, and he couldn't wait for her reaction.

' Blaine also tells me you attended Dalton with him for a few months' Ella continued questioning Kurt.

' Gosh Blaine, you just share everything about my life with everybody don't you?' he laughed, laughing harder when Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. ' And yes, Ella, I did indeed'

' Why did you leave? I mean I've never visited there but apparently it's heaven. How could you leave a place like that?'

' Ella, do you remember our talk last year about much too personal questions?' Blaine called over, hopping up onto a marble bench by the flowerbeds, spreading his arms out needlessly for balance.

' And do you remember our talk about not climbing on the expensive antique furniture?' Ella retorted.

' He does that back at home as well! Why is that?' Kurt asked.

' He's done it ever since he was a child! Drove the nannies crazy! He kept falling off of the furniture!'

Blaine jumped off the bench, striding over and grabbing Kurt's arm, walking with him at a faster pace as the slightly taller boy laughing hysterically at the thought of a toddler Blaine toppling off of the couch.

' Aw come on! Kurt wants to hear about baby Blaine!' Ella protested, picking up the bottom of her skirt and running after them, linking her arm around Kurt's again.

' No he doesn't!'

' Yes I do!'

' Us too!'

The trio looked round, Blaine groaning at the sight of the Warblers and the two New Directions boys, running up to them.

' There you are! We were wondering where you'd gotten to!' Puck exclaimed, right before his brain recognised that there was a female present. ' Well hello'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Noah, that is really not the correct way of greeting the princess'

' Sure it is! I'm sure she always gets the bows and "why good afternoon your majesty, how are you today"' Puck laughed, putting on a posh voice and making the other boys and Ella laugh.

' Very good impression I must say' the princess smiled. ' Blaine, you never told me you had such attractive friends'

Thus Princess Ella Anderson was instantly adored by all eight guests, who all continued their walk through their gardens. It was easy to forget how important Blaine was to well, everyone, and as the rather large group headed back up the veranda steps, Kurt's heart sank. It was almost five, they were to sit down to dinner at half six.

' This is going to be fun' Kurt grumbled to himself, standing completely still under the hot water of the shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't there when Kurt knocked on his door, and didn't reply when he text either, so reluctantly Kurt managed to make his way downstairs by himself, dressed in one of his best, smartest, expensive and least flamboyant outfits, of simple tight black skinny jeans, a black Louis Vuitton button up shirt and a waistcoat made on red silk, he allowed himself the dark red boots and matching cravat, he didn't want to change his fashion just for Michael Anderson, he'd glare at him all through dinner anyway, whatever he wore. He could wear a t-shirt saying "I love boobs!" in bright yellow, and his boyfriend's father would still hate him.<p>

Raking his brain to remember how to get to the dining hall that Blaine showed him yesterday, Kurt stepped lightly down the grand staircases that led to Blaine's wing, looking round at the beautiful foyer.

BANG!

' Honey! I'm home!'

Kurt jumped, almost loosing his footing on the stairs and scrambling to grab the banister as the main doors were thrown open, a blonde haired boy in jeans as tight as Kurt's but in bright pink, with a white long sleeved beneath matching pink suspenders. He skipped in, pulling a suitcase along behind him, which he quickly abandoned on the floor, doing a twirl, his trainers squeaking on the marble floor. He stopped just at the bottom of the stairs, finally noticing Kurt staring at him in shock.

' Well would you look at that! I'm only back home two minutes and I discover a gorgeous boy waiting for me!' the boy exclaimed, his eyes wandering up and down Kurt's form unashamed.

' Ah! You must be Jack!' Kurt replied. Who else could he be?

' That's my name, scream it as much as you want' Jack Anderson smirked, climbing two steps so he was closer to Kurt. ' And your name is, beautiful?'

He held out a hand to the prince, amused. ' I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, I'm a friend of Blaine's'

Jack didn't miss a beat, grasping Kurt's hand. ' Blaine has good taste in friends, but tell me, are you heading anywhere or were you waiting for me to arrive?' he asked with a wink. Kurt chuckled.

' I'm on my way to dinner, but I'm having trouble trying to remember where the dining hall is, do you mind…?' he left the question open, and the younger boy quickly took the bait, nodding and tugging Kurt down the rest of the stairs.

' I'll take you, I should probably go anyway. I am starving!' Jack exclaimed, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder – he was certainly taller than his brother – and steering him down a familiar corridor. ' I've been in Malaga for three weeks, and haven't had anything to eat but olives and pool boys' he winked at Kurt again, who laughed.

' Did you have fun?'

' Loads! Always do! Have to in fact, living here. It's so…prison-like you know? Like people are watching your every single move! How am I supposed to sneak guys up to my room with all this security?' Jack sighed, waving an arm wildly and glaring at the two members of security waiting at the doors of the dining hall. ' Doors please, my good men!'

The two men didn't seem fazed by his actions, simply pushing open the doors. Jack dropped his arm from Kurt's shoulder, gliding inside, loudly announcing his arrival, Kurt tailing behind him, cringing at the instant glare from Michael.

' Jack! You're home!' Ella exclaimed, hurrying over to hug her brother with Emilie. ' How long have you been back?'

' Like five minutes' Jack shrugged. ' Nice welcoming party I might add' he glanced over his shoulder at Kurt, winking yet again. Kurt hurried over to where Blaine sat at the long oak table with the rest of his family and the other guests. Blaine smiled apologetically as he took his seat at his right side.

' Sorry, dad came and got me early' he whispered, leaning closer to Kurt. ' He's holding a Ball or something to welcome me back, tomorrow night'

' It's fine' Kurt shrugged, smiling, squeezing Blaine's hand under the table. ' Jack's nice'

' He propositioned you didn't he?'

' So many times, it was rather flattering'

' Jack sit down so we can eat' Michael snapped from the head of the table. Jack raised an eyebrow at his father but allowed himself to be led to his seat between Ella and Kurt after a pleading look from his mother. The Warblers, Finn and Puck were already seated around the table, talking to a new man sat on Michael's left. The man had black hair and looked a lot like the king, with the muscular form and strong shoulders of a soldier; he could only be Christian Anderson.

White uniformed men and women appeared through a door, all holding covered plates, laying them down in front of the people at the table, and dinner quickly proceeded to be one of the most awkward experiences of Kurt's life, all of them eating in silence. Kurt almost sighed in relief when Finn, remembering the manners lessons that Carole had hammered into him before they left, spoke up.

' Um, this is an amazing palace your Majesty' the tall, awkward boy said nervously. Michael smiled.

' Thank you, it was built in the 1550's, my family have lived here ever since' the king replied, and everyone gave Finn a thankful look.

' Yeah, Blaine was showing us all the gardens earlier, my mum would kill to see them' Finn continued, gaining confidence.

' Your mother likes gardening then Finn?' Isabelle asked.

' Gardening, cooking, sewing, she uses them as ways of bonding with Kurt ever since she married dad'

The awkwardness seemed to be slipping away as the boy rambled on, Blaine caught Kurt's eye, both of them smiling in amusement.

' Why was your mother bonding with Kurt?' Isabella asked politely, sipping her wine delicately.

' Oh, well last year Kurt introduced my mum to his dad, they started dating, then we all moved in together, and now they're married, so mum wanted Kurt to feel more like her son since me and dad watch and play sports together' Finn explained.

' Blaine, you didn't tell us Kurt and Finn were brothers' Claudette gasped.

' People rarely believe it when someone says that those two are brothers'

' The two of them are very different' Michael spoke up. ' One likes sports, and one likes…well…'

Blaine glared at his father. ' Dad…' he warned.

' I like sports, and I'm gay dad' Jack pointed out, smiling at Kurt. Kurt returned the smile, thankful. At least some members of the Anderson family were on his side. Michael scoffed.

' Jack the only reason you like sports is the uniforms' Christian laughed. Jack shrugged.

' And?' he grinned cheekily. ' I'm studying fashion at school' he explained to their guests.

' Really? Kurt love clothes' Puck said nodding in Kurt's direction. ' You two could talk for hours!'

' I hope we do' the youngest prince winked at Kurt again. At the top of the table, Michael set down his cutlery harder than he should have, stopping the conversation before it barely started.

' Enough, I will not have any of this talk at the table! Either discuss something else, or be quiet and eat your food, all of you' he snapped, and the teenagers quickly returned to their food. Claudette frowned at her son, disappointment on her face.

Kurt held back a sigh, starting when he felt a hand on his thigh, his left thigh. He stared at Jack in surprised, finding the boy already watching him, a familiar glint in his eyes. Kurt had seen that look before, in Blaine's. He frowned, removing the younger boy's hand from his leg and shaking his head. Jack shrugged, returning to his meal. Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine, discovering that he'd watched the whole exchange, an annoyed look on his face.

' Boys, we haven't informed you yet' Claudette finally broke the silence, addressing the teenagers at the table. ' We are holding a Ball, tomorrow night at seven, I've called for the tailor to come up to fit you all with some Cicero fashioned suits for the event'

' That's very kind of you madam, but please don't go out of your way for us' Wes said. Kurt glared at him.

' No, no, I insist, you boys haven't been back to Cicero for many years, the fashion trends have changed so your old suits will not do, besides, I am certain that Finn, Noah and Kurt will look very handsome in the suits, all of you will' Claudette insisted. ' Jack, you will also need to be fitted so please don't go running off again'

' Don't worry grandmother, I reckon I'll stay to watch the rest of this train wreck' Jack snickered.

* * *

><p>' Your dad hates me' Kurt complained, throwing his head back onto the pillows. Blaine sighed, looking up from where he had been kissing his boyfriend's neck.<p>

' He just needs to get used to you' he told him, ducking his head down again. He kept kissing down Kurt's pale neck, sucking and biting on the supple skin, waiting for a moan when he reached the point that always got a reaction. Kurt stared quiet and when Blaine looked up, he was staring up at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip anxiously. ' Kuuuurt' he whined. ' Please stop thinking and melt into a puddle like you usually do when I'm on top of you'

Kurt snapped out of his reverie, looking down at his complaining boyfriend, pushing away the thoughts of Cicero and prejudice family members at the sight of the lust in Blaine's eyes, slowly fading to be replaced with worry. He smiled, running his hands through Blaine's fluffy hair, tugging him up to press their lips together, slow and gentle at first, quickly becoming passionate and needy as Kurt rolled them over under the duvet, grinding their already bare hips together and pushing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. They had known what was going to happen that night, so why bother dirtying pyjamas. It was late, and Blaine had been lying bed when Kurt slipped into his royal suite momentarily distracted by the elegant rooms, before sliding the doors that separated the bedroom and living area and climbing up onto the king sized bed stood on a raised platform covered in plush blue carpet. Kurt found it hilarious that the bedroom was in the Dalton colours just like his dorm room.

' If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to be relieving your stress somehow' Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, grinding down onto him harder, rolling his hips, smirking at the moan he received and licking a line from Blaine's ear to his neck, kissing his way further and further down, bypassing his nipples and sucking at the skin of his hip before turning his boyfriend's erection, pressing a kiss to the head and quickly swallowing Blaine's cock whole.

Blaine groaned loudly, and Kurt's hand shot up to cover his mouth, muffling the sound. He pulled his mouth away for a moment.

' You have to be quiet, security will think you're being murdered' he hissed. ' You don't want them to come barging in with you in this position do you?'

' At the moment, I really don't care who knows how much you like to suck my cock' Blaine smirked, tangling his fingers into Kurt's usually immaculate hair, pushing him back down.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking slowly. Blaine shoved his fist into his mouth, stopping his moans as Kurt bobbed his head, taking him down right to his throat, swallowing around. Blaine's whines were getting louder, even from behind his fist, and Kurt picked up the pace, humming around him and dragging his tongue up the underside of the cock in his mouth, reaching a hand up to fondle Blaine's balls and grinding his own hips into the mattress to relieve his own tension, dropping a hand down to stroke his own erection, moaning around Blaine.

' Oh God, Kurt…I love you so much' Blaine groaned, abandoning the fist in his mouth, clenching that hand into Kurt's hair as well, pulling him down more forcefully on to his cock, licking his lips as he watched his boyfriend, whose face was screwed up in his own pleasure. ' Kurt…I'm…I'm so close…'

Kurt picked up the pace on his own cock, lifting onto his knees to jerk himself properly, gaining more leverage as he swallowed Blaine down, feeling his tip at the back of his cock and Blaine's balls tightening, a tell-tale sign. He hummed and swallowed again, and Blaine was suddenly climaxing, coming hard down Kurt's throat, as he swallowed it all, milking him, moaning as he reached his own orgasm, coming over the sheet at the end of the bed.

He let Blaine's now limp cock fall from his mouth with a small audible pop, gasping for breath and resting his forehead against is boyfriend's hip, waiting until they were both breathing normal again before crawling back up and curling into Blaine's side, kissing him softly.

' I made a mess, sorry' he muttered, blushing. Blaine kissed him again, running the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip and dipping inside his boyfriend's hot mouth, tasting himself and moaning.

' That's okay baby totally worth it' he grinned, hugging him closer. ' Beside the maids here I pretty discreet, so it's fine. Go to sleep'

' Shouldn't I go back to my room?'

' Do you want to?'

' No'

' Then no you don't. Nobody comes barging in here anyway, after so many bad moods and hissy fits people got the hint that I don't like people entering my room when I'm sleeping' Blaine explained, moving them so he was pressed against Kurt's back, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his slightly form. In minutes the two boys were asleep, smiling contently.

* * *

><p>AN This is the first time I'm posting smut, so I'm a bit nervous about it, but let me know what you think, along with my new characters and what's happened so far.

Thanks for reading! Send me any ideas you have!

This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Gdaly, and everyone else who has reviewed so far! Love you all!


	5. As If We Never Said Goodbye

**Chapter Five: As If We Never Said Goodbye **

The first thing that Kurt thought as he opened his eyes the next morning, was "where the hell am I?" followed quickly by relief that he hadn't said such a stupid thing out loud, despite Blaine still being fast asleep behind him, his breath slow against the back of Kurt's neck. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, frowning when he saw the numbers change to nine o'clock in the morning. Was that late for a prince?

He rolled over, about to wake Blaine up, stopping at the sight of his sweet angelic face. Reaching up, he stroked his boyfriend's cheek, leaning over and pressing his lips to his. He felt Blaine smile against him, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist and returning the kiss.

They parted and Blaine opened his eyes sleepily, smiling dopily.

' Good morning to you too' he murmured, leaning over to kiss Kurt again. ' What time is it?'

' Nine'

Blaine groaned, rolling away, onto his back and stretching out, his arms reaching over his head. Kurt heard one of his shoulders click and Blaine sighed comfortably.

' I have a meeting with some Lords and Earls at half ten' he groaned, rolling back over and cuddling into Kurt, pressing his face into his chest.

' Wait? What?' Kurt gasped. ' Why aren't you getting up if you have a meeting?'

' Because you're soooooo warm!'

' Get up, or we'll both be in trouble!' Kurt exclaimed, attempting to extract himself from Blaine's arms by slipping out of bed, rolling his eyes when Blaine clung out, dragging behind him and whining until he lost his balance, almost toppling out of bed. The prince grumbled, glaring at his laughing boyfriend and quickly disappearing back under the covers, curling into a ball. ' Blaine! You're a prince! Princes don't act like babies and refuse to get out of bed!' Kurt said, crossing to Blaine's dresser and extracting some boxers and sweatpants, refusing to wear the same ones he wore yesterday, which now sat on the floor by the door. He shivered at the memory of last night when he came into the bedroom, silently undressing, dropping his clothes as Blaine watched his every move.

' If I'm not allowed to sleep, then I don't want to be a prince anymore!' Blaine complained from under the duvet.

Kurt shook his head, going back to the bed and yanking the whole duvet off it, bursting out laughing when Blaine – a very naked Blaine – flailed, shrieking as the cold air hit him, reaching blindly for the duvet.

' I hate you' he moaned, kicking his legs and waving his arms as he sat up glaring at a still laughing Kurt. ' If we were back home, you'd stay in bed with me and we'd be having sex right now' he huffed.

' Yes well we're not back home are we' Kurt scoffed. ' Now get up, get showered, get dressed and get downstairs! You now have an hour and ten minutes until your meeting, and you still need to have breakfast. And before you say anything, no we are not having shower sex, I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you at breakfast'

' You're so mean!' Blaine flailed on his bare bed again. Kurt giggled, winking at his tired boyfriend before disappearing through the doors, hurrying back to his room.

Blaine arrived at breakfast five minutes after Kurt, surprising since Kurt usually took longer getting ready, he was sure the prince had dozed off after he left. Michael and the other adults weren't at the table at breakfast, and Ella explained that they usually chose to eat earlier in their suites before starting their day.

' Kurt, since Blaine has his meetings and the other boys are going to the game with Christian, do you want to come with myself and Emilie into town?' Ella asked, smiling at him from across the table.

' Yes, yes, Kurtie, come with us!' Emilie squealed happily, bouncing up and down in her booster seat.

' I'd love to come!' Kurt agreed excitedly.

' Excellent, we'll be going in the horse carriage, Emilie loves it, so bring a jacket, it can get a little chilly'

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like a princess.<p>

This he did say out loud, making Blaine's two sisters giggle as they descended the front steps of the palace, Emilie clinging onto both of their hands as they helped her down the steps. The three of them stopped at the sight of Jack, donning simple black skinny jeans this time, with a bright pink top beneath a knee length black coat, stood at the doors of the prepared carriage. Kurt couldn't help but admire the boy's fashion sense.

' Hello ladies, gorgeous' the prince greeted them, opening the door for them, the steps unfolding.

' Jack, what are you doing here?' Ella asked, frowning at her brother as Kurt lifted Emilie into the carriage.

' I heard your plans at breakfast and thought I would join my two gorgeous sisters and our smoking hot house guest into town!' Jack explained, taking Ella's hand and helping her into the carriage, climbing in after Kurt. They all squeezed up on the long plush seat, the driver lashing the reins and they were off.

' This is amazing' Kurt gushed, gazing at the countryside as they rode down the sight hill towards the city below. Laetitia wasn't like other cities; it was old fashioned, with cobbled streets and tiled roofs. No sky scrapers, no garages, no loud teenagers, the highest part of the city was the church steeple, reaching high into the sky. People on the streets; mothers with strollers and young children, old couples, even teenagers, bowed as the carriage went past and the three royals acknowledged them happily. They reached the town centre and climbed down, leaving the carriage and strolling down the expanse of cobbles, Ella's arms linked through Kurt's and Jack's, instantly regretting wearing even the short heels she wore, Emilie clinging to Kurt's hand and yammering on about everything.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this was what it would be like if he married Blaine – no when he married Blaine. He would go shopping and ride in carriages with Blaine's family or his own friends when they came to visit, maybe even his dad and Carole, while Blaine was in meetings and doing kingly…things. What would he be known as? King as well? Queen? Well he was already prom queen; he could stomach being called Queen Kurt. No, it would probably be Prince. Prince Kurt. He liked that.

' Kurt! Kurt!' Emilie shrieked. ' Sing for us! Sing please!'

Kurt chuckled. ' What do you want me to sing to you Em?'

' Hilary Duff!'

Ella giggled. ' She's been watching the Disney Channel again, you don't have to…'

' Ella, shut up! Kurt sing! It'll be cool!' Jack exclaimed.

Kurt sighed, pulling out his phone and finding the first of two Hilary Duff songs that he could remotely stomach, pressing play. Emilie cheered in excitement.

' _There's people talking  
>They talk about me<br>They know my name  
>They think they know everything<br>But they don't know anything  
>About me<em>'

People were turning to look as Kurt scooped Emilie up, skipping along with her. Jack and Ella ran after them, laughing.

' _Give me a dance floor  
>Give me a DJ<br>Play me a record  
>Forget what they say<br>Cause I need to go  
>Need to getaway tonight<em>'

Passing the smallest princess to her brother, Kurt grabbed Ella's hands and spinning her around, ignoring the camera's flashing nearby. Ella chimed in.

' _I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
>I try to make it happen<br>Try to make it all right  
>I know I make mistakes<br>I'm living life day to day  
>It's never really easy but it's ok<em>

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
><em>On a Saturday night<em>  
><em>Could be New York<em>  
><em>Maybe Hollywood and Vine<em>  
><em>London, Paris maybe Tokyo<em>  
><em>There's something going on anywhere I go<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, tonight' <em>

Jack set Emilie down on a nearby bench, leaving her to watch as he joined in, dancing around the clear space of the town centre. Jack sang the next verse, taking Kurt's hand and twirling him around.

' _The city's restless  
>It's all around me<br>People in motion  
>Sick of all the same routines<br>And they need to go  
>They need to get away<br>Tonight_'

They all sang together, gaining more and more of a crowd around them as Emilie clapped along.

' _I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
>I try to make it happen<br>Try to make it all right  
>I know I make mistakes<br>I'm living life day to day  
>It's never really easy but it's ok<em>

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
><em>On a Saturday night<em>  
><em>Could be New York<em>  
><em>Maybe Hollywood and Vine<em>  
><em>London, Paris maybe Tokyo<em>  
><em>There's something going on anywhere I go<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, tonight<em>

_People all around you_  
><em>Everywhere that you go<em>  
><em>People all around you<em>  
><em>They don't really know you<em>  
><em>Everybody watching like it's some kind of show<em>  
><em>Everybody's watching<em>  
><em>They don't really know you now<em>  
><em>(They don't really know you)<em>  
><em>(They don't really know you)<em>  
><em>And forever<em>

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
><em>(Wake Up Wake Up)<em>  
><em>Wake Up Wake Up<em>  
><em>(Wake Up Wake Up)<em>

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
><em>On a Saturday night<em>  
><em>Could be New York<em>  
><em>Maybe Hollywood and Vine<em>  
><em>London, Paris maybe Tokyo<em>  
><em>There's something going on anywhere I go<em>

_Wake Up Wake Up_  
><em>On a Saturday night<em>  
><em>Could be New York<em>  
><em>Maybe Hollywood and Vine<em>  
><em>London, Paris maybe Tokyo<em>  
><em>There's something going on anywhere<em>  
><em>I go<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, tonight<em>'

The crowd burst into applause as the trio took a bow, laughing hysterically at their own antics, and waving to the people, before collecting Emilie and continuing with their shopping.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

Kurt shot up from the vanity table, glancing at his hair in the mirror once last time, smoothing down his outfit. The tailor experience had been to Kurt, amazing, despite the boys constant complaining and asking if they were done yet. The elderly man had liked Kurt, since he stayed completely still through the whole half hour on the stool, and Kurt was sure that was why he had done such good work on Kurt's suit. It was made of black material with red trim, a black high collared shirt beneath the jacket and a red silk waistcoat decorated with fine threaded gold ivy patterns. The pants were form fitting and the boots made of a dark red leather. He adored it, spending an hour doing his hair so it stood just right.

He hurried to the door of his room, pulling it open, the smile falling from his face at the sight of Finn and Puck, both stood in their own more simple suits – Finn's with blue trim and waistcoat, and Puck with green trim and waistcoat.

' Oh, what are you two doing here?'

' We thought we'd all go down to the Ball together' Puck explained. ' You look nice'

' Thank you Noah, but I thought Blaine might be coming to get me' Kurt admitted, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

' I think he's already downstairs, waiting for everyone to arrive, he needs to be announced or something. Didn't he tell you?' Finn asked, looking worried. He knew what it was like when his brother got upset, it was never pretty.

Kurt sighed. ' No, but never mind, come on, let's go. You both look very smart'

Finn clapped him on the shoulder, leaving his hand there reassuringly as they walked towards the Ball Room. Lords and ladies, and Earls and Duchesses had already started to arrive, dressed in their fine gowns and suits, sending the whole feel of the event back a few less modernised years. The people of high society were entering the Ball Room, being announced by a member of the palace staff as they descended the elegant staircase, Kurt, Puck and Finn quietly slipped into the room via a side door, moving through the growing crowd of dignitaries, finding a place to stand, out of the way, waiting for the royal family to enter. There were many young women in the crowd, who Kurt quickly noticed were watching his two friends, giggling in their groups and speaking behind their gloved hands. He nudged Puck.

' You're being watched' he murmured, chuckling as he nodded in the girls' direction. Puck grinned.

' They're watching all of us mate and I'll probably work my charm later'

Kurt laughing harder, shaking his head at his friend's future antics and looking up at the top of the staircase as the man at the top called for attention.

' Ladies and gentleman, lords and ladies, please let me introduce the esteemed and elegant family of Anderson, King Michael, Queen Isabelle, Regent Queen Claudette, Princes Christian, Blaine and Jack and Princess Ella! All hail!'

' All hail!'

The three Americans jumped at the cry from all of the other guests, the top doors opening at Michael and Isabelle leading the way down to the floor, followed by his mother and their children. Emilie wasn't yet allowed to attend Balls. Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine, his handsome boyfriend in a black and light blue regal suit, his hair slicked back and a bright blue sash across his chest. He caught Kurt's eye from across the room and smiled warmly, holding his gaze for a long moment before looking away to greet some old dignitaries. It was Ella who quickly made her way over to them, smiling at all three of them.

' You all looked so handsome! The tailor did so well!' she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. ' Noah, you want to dance? Mother told me to find a nice young man to dance with, I figure you'll annoy dad the most'

Noah laughed, nodding and taking her hand, winking at the brothers as the princess pulled him away.

Thus how the Ball continued, Finn disappeared eventually, agreeing to dances with some girls, stating primarily that he had a girlfriend back home. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about Puck and Ella getting on so well, he knew Michael wouldn't exactly approve, though he didn't pay as much attention to his daughters as he did his sons. Blaine finally made his way over to Kurt, smiling as he handed him a glass of wine.

' Having fun?'

' It's alright, Ella wants me to dance with her later, once she's finished with Noah' Kurt shrugged, sipping the wine, humming at the sweet taste.

' Yes, I'm not sure how I feel about that' Blaine said, frowning over at Puck and Ella awkwardly waltzing with the rest of the couples. Kurt had given the two of his friends and the Warblers a crash course in ballroom dance in Wes and David's shared room earlier. ' I'm sorry, I didn't meet you earlier…'

' It's fine' Kurt waved him off, looking around the room. ' So go on, dish the gossip on the posh lot then'

Blaine laughed, moving to lean against the wall beside Kurt, looking around before pointing at a middle aged woman, stood with a slightly younger man and woman.

' That's countess Robespear, and her new husband, he's her fifth I think, and that's her daughter, closer to Mr. Robespear's age than her mother. They act like this amazing new family, but I heard from Ella that the daughter and Mr. Robespear have been fooling around behind the countess's back' Blaine said in a hushed voice.

' No!' Kurt gasped, giggling.

' Yep, and you see that family over there, that's Lord and Lady Bourg and their fifteen year old daughter. Perfect family huh? The Lord and Lady are very proud of their daughter, always parading her about, what they don't know is their perfect daughter has been having an affair with their family's stable boy' Blaine continued, laughing at Kurt's mocking gasp of shock. ' See how she's standing, with her long sleeves covering her stomach? To hide her special condition'

' How very Titanic'

' Titanic indeed, look out for icebergs. Oh and you see that guy over there, the young guy with his parents? See how he's looking at Jack every few minutes?' Kurt watched, sure enough the handsome boy kept glancing over at the young prince as he chatted animatedly with a group of his peers.

' An ex?'

' Sort of yeah, he was Jack's, for use of a better word…booty call last year. Nice guy but Pierre fell for Jack and they had to break. Neither of them wanted their parents to find out, this was before Jack came out in all his wonder and glory' Blaine said, throwing up his arm for emphasis. Kurt giggled. ' I have no idea how Jack feels about Pierre, I've asked but he doesn't like emotions, there's only one emotion he likes to feel and that's lust, any other scares him, well that's what I think'

' Poor Jack'

' He'll be fine once he's older, remember it took me months to realise I love you' the prince smiled, reaching down to squeeze Kurt's hand briefly. Kurt smiled. ' I'm sorry we can't dance or kiss here; I'll make it up to you tonight? Or we could go upstairs for a quickie?' he asked with a wink.

' Behave yourself, what would your father say, my love?'

' Screw him'

' I thought you wanted to screw me?'

Blaine laughed. ' Now who's misbehaving?'

' Having fun boys?'

The couple looked up as Claudette breezed over, smiling at the two of them happily, her own glass of wine clutched in her wrinkled hand.

' This is a lovely party madam, and you look stunning this evening' Kurt said politely, bowing slightly.

' Well thank you mon petit, how kind, you look very handsome yourself, both of you do' Claudette smiled. ' Now then, Kurt I have a request. It's not a big one but you may say no if you wish'

' Go on madam'

' Ella and Jack tell me that you are an amazing singer, even Blaine has told me so, I was wondering if you would sing for all of us? A song that welcomes Blaine's arrival home for example?' the former queen asked, a hopeful look in her still young eyes. Kurt bit his lip nervously, looking at Blaine. He seemed to like the idea, looking at Kurt with the same look in his own identical eyes. Kurt sighed, nodding. ' Fantastique! Now?'

' Now!'

' Now is a good a time as any don't you think? Unless you need a moment to figure out the right song?'

' No, I think I have a good idea'

' Okay, let's go!' Claudette exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the stairs, motioning to the man at the top of the stairs to call for attention again. Blaine slipped away from the wall, to stand between the twins, watching as Claudette stood with Kurt on the stairs, waiting for everyone to quiet down. ' Guest, first let me start with welcoming you to our Ball to welcome my beloved grandson, Blaine, home, finally' Blaine beamed up at his grandmother. ' As a special treat, we have one of Blaine's closest friends here, all the way from Ohio, America, to sing for us. So let me all introduce you to Kurt Hummel'

The crowd applauded as Claudette hurried to stand with Christian and Michael, the king didn't look pleased, watching along with everyone else as Kurt stepped into position on the middle step, smiling confidently, though nerves were flowing through him.

Clearing his throat, he motioned for the music to begin, having already told them the song. He sighed at the familiar tune, smiling, his eyes seeking out Blaine's as he began to sing.

' _I don't know why I'm frightened  
>I know my way around here<br>The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
>Yes, a world to rediscover<br>But I 'm not in any hurry  
>And I need a moment<em>'

The reaction was instantaneous. Most of the crowd gasping in awe or joy at Kurt's voice. Blaine smiled, holding Kurt's eyes in his gaze, a feeling of pride and smugness surging through him at the thought that this was his boyfriend. His. So enthralled by the angelic voice filling the room, he didn't notice Ella and Jack watching him too.

' _The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
>The atmosphere as thrilling here as always<br>Feel the early morning madness  
>Feel the magic in the making<br>Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you  
>I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you<br>Missed the fairy tale adventure  
>In this ever spinning playground<p>

_We were young together_'

Kurt knew Michael was still glaring at him, but as he continued to sing, he couldn't care less. Blaine's eyes were fixed on his, for once since they got here, only on him.

' _I'm coming out of make-up  
>The lights already burning<br>Not long until the cameras will start turning  
>And the early morning madness<br>And the magic in the making  
>Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye<em>'

He took a deep breath, time for his favourite part.

' _I don't want to be alone  
>That's all in the past<br>This world's waited long enough  
>I've come home at last!<em>

_And this time will be bigger_  
><em>And brighter than we knew it<em>  
><em>So watch me fly, we all know I can do it<em>  
><em>Could I stop my hand from shaking?<em>  
><em>Has there ever been a moment<em>  
><em>With so much to live for? <em>

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways _

_So much to say not just today but always _

_We'll have early morning madness _

_We'll have magic in the making _

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye _

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye _

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_'

The guests exploded into applause. Kurt blushed, taking his bow and thanking the musicians before descending the staircase quickly surrounded by guests, gushing with compliments and shaking his hand. Blaine moved to do the same, when his arms were suddenly caught and he was pulled towards the veranda doors, dragging him outside.

He glared at the twins as Ella closed the doors, glancing at the security nearby before approaching him when her brother.

' What the hell you two?'

' You're in love with Kurt' Jack said, not loud enough for the security to hear.

' What? I…I don't know what you're talking about!' Blaine yelped, backing away until his back hit the veranda wall. The twins glared at him.

' You are, you didn't stop staring at him through the whole song, we could see the…adoration in your eyes!' Ella hissed.

Blaine didn't reply, leaning back against the wall and waiting for them to continue.

' Question is Blaine, is this unrequited love, or are you two together?'

Blaine sighed. ' Together'

' For how long?' Jack demanded.

' We got together just over a year ago'

' Does mum and dad know?' Ella gasped.

' Yeah, grandmother too, they thought it best not to tell everyone'

' Why?'

Blaine looked up at their interested faces and sighed. ' Because nobody would understand. I'm supposed to be king, I'll be expected to marry and produce more heirs. People won't like it if I marry another guy, will they?'

' How do you know that?'

' Dad said so'

' Blaine! You're supposed to be the smart one for fuck's sake!' Jack yelled, dropping his voice at the alarmed looks they received from the security men. ' Dad hates homosexuality, he hates me for it and he hates you for it, there's no getting past that, it's just who he is. But you're going to be king; you can marry whomever you want! Just make a new law!'

' It's not as easy as that Jack' Blaine sighed. ' I need to gain the respect and support of the people in our kingdom, and you both know that not everyone in the country is accepting of homosexuality. Now I want to show the world how much I love Kurt, I want to marry him and hold onto him forever, but do you really think dad'll let me be king if I do? Do you want to be king Jack? Because that's what'll happen if dad doesn't want me to be, and that'll mean no more benders and you'll have to marry a girl! I'm doing this for you Jack, because I love you'

' So you're willing to marry a girl then are you? To abandon the boy who has flown half way across the globe with you to hide your relationship? You'd do that to him? That boy who loves you so much, you can see how much he loves you simply by how he looks at you, how he stands beside you, always within reach' Jack snapped, waving his arms. ' I would kill to have somebody who looks at me like that, stands by me like that! I did have somebody like that but I lost him! I lost him because of this stupid family and this stupid country! Why do you think I always go away on my benders? To Malaga and Ibiza! Because there at least I can be who I want to be! Who I am! I won't allow you to abandon Kurt for this country!'

Blaine grabbed his brother's arms, pinning them to his sides and forcing him to look him in the eye firmly, Ella standing to the side, tentatively.

' Jack, I'm not abandoning Kurt, I would never. My plan is to get the public on my side, then drop the G-bomb and hope they understand. Dad doesn't want you to be king as much as you do. I can make amendments to the laws about royal marriage after this. I would never abandon Kurt. Don't you ever believe that, Jack, ever!' Blaine snapped at the other boy, shaking him. Jack stared at him for a moment, unfazed, then nodded, sighing. Blaine released him, pulling him into a hug instead. ' I love you Jack'

' You're such a girl' Jack mumbled into his suit shoulder and the older brother laughed.

' You're both girls, stupid girls, come on, let's go back inside before they send out a search party' Ella said, taking both of their hands and tugging them back inside.

Back in the Ball Room, Kurt was still receiving praise for his song and had even been asked to dance by a girl around his age. He agreed, watching over her head as Blaine and the twins slipped back inside.

' Blaine!'

The boy looked round at his name, frowning slightly at the smile on his father's face as he came over, arm loosely around a slender, pretty girl with a bit too much make-up on, dyed blonde hair and a bright pink dress on. She smiled brightly at Blaine as they approached, fluttering her eyelashes.

' Blaine, meet Tiffanie Bouvier, daughter of Lord Bouvier'

' Oh, um…it's nice to meet you Ms. Bouvier' Blaine said politely, bowing slightly.

' Pleasure to meet you your highness' the girl curtsied.

' Tiffanie here is eighteen and her father is a good friend of mine' Michael explained. ' I think you two should spend more time together'

Ah! Blaine clocked onto what his father was up to as soon as the words began to come out of his mouth. Jack seemed to as well, jumping in quickly.

' Dad, I really think…'

' Don't you have somewhere else to be Jack? You too Ella. Go dance' Michael said harshly to his two children, so firmly, the twins quickly scampered away, giving Blaine apologetic looks. Michael turned back to his son, smiling falsely. ' Why don't you ask Tiffanie to dance son?'

' Err sure, um…Ms. Bouvier, would you like to dance?' Blaine asked, feeling stupid since the girl had listened to his father tell him to ask. She nodded eagerly, taking his out stretched hand and almost pulling him over to the dance floor, near to where Kurt was dancing, with Ella now, who'd pulled him onto the dance floor as soon as he left it.

Kurt looked confused as the girl – Tiffanie; Blaine should remember that – stepped a little to close to Blaine, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

' Who's that?' he whispered to Ella as they twirled.

' Tiffanie Bouvier, she goes to my school, horrible girl, likes men, simple as that' Ella explained, glaring at the girl pressed closer than necessary to her brother. ' I think dad wants to hook her up with Blaine'

' What?' Kurt gasped. ' But he knows Blaine's gay'

' Yep, but he doesn't like it does he? Don't worry, Blaine loves you'

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, staring at the girl who smiled cheekily.

' What? I mean…I…um…Blaine…'

Ella giggled, squeezing his hand. ' We know, me and Jack, Blaine just confirmed it for us'

' He did?'

' Yep, we saw how you two were looking at each while you were singing, lovely song by the way'

Kurt blushed. ' Thanks, look you're not going to tell…'

' We won't tell a soul Kurt, don't worry about that! Worry about Tiffanie honing in on your man' the princess laughed, winking. Kurt laughed too, watching Blaine and Tiffanie as they danced, nodding when Blaine sent him an apologetic look.

This girl was going to be a problem, he could tell. They both could. Kurt sighed, twirling Ella around as they continued to "enjoy" the rest of the Ball. That night Kurt did slip into Blaine's room, cuddling up at his side before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, an act Kurt dreaded might fall away at any moment.

* * *

><p>AN Longer chapter yay! I actually finished this in the early hours of the morning, but had to go to bed; so sorry it took so long!

I chose Wake Up by Hilary Duff because even though I'm not a fan of Hilary Duff, I do like two songs of hers, and thought this song would suit Kurt, and since Emilie is five, I reckon she'd enjoy it.

As If We Never Said Goodbye just seemed so fitting and I figure this would be one of Kurt's go to songs when put on the spot.

Ooh is Tiffanie going to be a problem? I have this pretty much planned out but if you have any ideas please review and let me know!


	6. Brokeback

**Chapter Six: Brokeback **

The more days that passed during their stay in Cicero, the more Blaine saw of Tiffanie and the more jealousy Kurt felt bubbling up inside of him. He watched from afar as Tiffanie clung to Blaine's arm as they walked through the gardens, as she giggled madly as they ate lunch on the veranda, as Blaine showed her round the palace like he had done for Kurt on their first day there.

All Kurt wanted to do was sit in his room and wallow in his jealousy but the twins refused to allow him to, dragging him forcibly from his room for more shopping trips in town and movie and game nights in the palace media room. He was thankful for the twins.

' Where's Blaine?' Nick asked halfway through a game of Call Of Duty, barely glancing away from the screen. ' He usually helps me beat these guys!'

Kurt huffed, slumping in his seat further.

' He's with that Tiffanie chick again' Wes sighed, daring a look in Kurt's direction. ' You okay Kurt?'

' I'm fine'

David paused the game, ignoring the groans of protest from the others playing and turning to the countertenor, throwing a piece of popcorn at him to get his attention. They all watched him, waiting, until he sighed, standing and beginning to pace.

' I don't want to tell who he should see and who he shouldn't, but I just…argh…I hate this!' Kurt exclaimed, waving his arms. ' When I came here I imagined Blaine and I going everywhere together, walking round the gardens and palace, having coffee on the veranda, and sure he's doing that, but with some dumb bottle blonde who doesn't understand that pink is great but you can't wear all pink all the time! It's just wrong! What is wrong with that girl? What is wrong with Blaine? He's my boyfriend! He's supposed to be showering me with attention, and I know that sounds spoilt, but I am allowed to be spoilt when my gay boyfriend is paying more attention to this ridiculous girl who his stupid father is pushing towards him because he hates me and who we are!'

' Have you told Blaine this?' Thad asked calmly, ever the diplomat.

' We've barely said five words to each all week! I sneak into his room every night to sleep, he's always too tired to do anything else!' Kurt ranted, blushing when he realised what he had said but powering through ignoring the smirks from his friends. ' I just…just miss him'

Ella stood, crossing to him and taking his hands, squeezing them gently.

' I will fix it Kurt, I promise, just don't plan anything for tomorrow okay?' the princess told him, before stealing from the room, picking up her long skirts in her hurry. Most of the boys turned back to their game, quickly loosing their immediate interest. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking to Jack for an explanation. The vicarious boy shrugged, returning to his phone and to watching the seven handsome boys playing their bloody game.

' Just do what she says, gorgeous, you'll never get an answer from her if you ask'

Reluctantly agreeing, Kurt returned to his seat, forcing Blaine and the insufferable Tiffanie from his mind for now.

* * *

><p>It was the very next day when Ella's secret plan was put into effect and Kurt was escorted by a maid down to the royal stables, dressed in his least expensive black skinny jeans, cowboy boots and the only plaid shirt he owned in pink and black. He felt he was suitable dressed for most things involving the stables.<p>

He found Blaine at the doors, free of Tiffanie for once and dressed in simple blue jeans and a white top. He looked so handsome Kurt's steps faltered as he approached, slowly down to simply watch his boyfriend for a moment, hurrying when he turned and smiled.

' Hi, you look great' Blaine said, looking Kurt up and down in a way that made Kurt shiver happily. He could see the love in his eyes even from a distance.

' You too, any idea why we're here?'

Blaine began to answer, stopping at the sound of footsteps behind him, turning to watch the stable boy pulling two horses out, their saddles and reins already in place. He bowed to the prince.

' Prince Blaine, Prince Ella asked me to prepare two horses for yourself and your guest. I assumed you would be riding straight away so here they are' the boy, a few years younger than themselves said, bowing again and holding out the reins. Blaine took them both, grinning at Kurt who had paled whiter than usual, eyeing the horses.

' You don't know how to ride do you Kurt?'

Kurt scowled at his amused face. ' I'll be fine, I know the basics, just…um…help me up?'

Blaine laughed loudly, dismissing the stable boy kindly and tying up the black horse before bending down next to the white one, cupping his hands and looking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt sighed, gingerly walking over, still eyeing the well-behaved horse as he grabbed the saddle and Blaine's shoulder, placing his foot in his cupped hands. Blaine had always been stronger than he looked, Kurt had no idea how, but he was grateful for it when Blaine easily lifted Kurt into the saddle, still chuckled as he handed over the reins.

' Shouldn't you be sitting side saddle?' he teased, pulling himself into his own saddle gracefully. Kurt glared at him.

' Shut up and let's go'

' Follow me' Blaine laughed, squeezing his feet into the horse's side and winking at Kurt as he passed him. Kurt nervously copied his movements, unable to stop the squeak that broke free, as the horse started moving, trotting to keep up with the other one as they started down a route towards what looked like an orchard in the distance.

They rode in silence for a while, Kurt concentrating on staying on the horse and Blaine waiting for Kurt to have a go at him. He knew he'd hurt the other boy in the last few days, and he knew that he needed to make up for it, and he certainly knew that he did not like the Tiffanie girl that his father continuously pushed upon him. He knew his father's plan and as much as he hated him for it, he refused to argue, instead choosing to endure the annoying and flirty girl and make it up to Kurt with a big gesture later on. But as they rode, and Kurt improved his horse riding, it became almost impossible to avoid the awkwardness settling in on them.

' I'm sorry' Blaine winced, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could control himself. Kurt looked round and Blaine felt his heart melt at the innocence in his blue eyes. ' I'm sorry, I hurt you Kurt, please forgive me?'

' What did you do exactly?' Kurt replied curtly, turning to watch the apple orchard getting closer and closer, the palace and stables disappearing behind them.

' I left you to fulfil my father's orders and hang out with that terrible girl when really I should have been with you, always with you Kurt, I'm so sorry' Blaine spoke so quickly, his words almost blending into one. The other boy didn't answer at first and he cursed himself, about to repeat them, when finally Kurt looked round at him, a small smile now playing on his lips.

' I forgive you'

' Really?'

' Of course, I know you have to do what your father says, hell my father said to make sure you do your job properly. You recognise that I wasn't happy these last few days, and you apologised. That's that, though you have a lot of sucking up to do mister' Kurt grinned.

' You are by far the best boyfriend in existence, did you know?' Blaine sighed, staring at Kurt, a dreamy look in his eyes.

' Of course I am' Kurt laughed, pulling on the reins gently to stop the horse like he'd seen in movies. They were in the orchard now, the green trees all around them, filled with apples, almost blocking out the sky. They couldn't even see the palace anymore, and the trees seemed to go on forward, gleaming in the sunlight, pillars of light pouring through the gaps in the branches. Kurt sighed, taking in the beauty of it. Blaine smiled, watching the boy he loved take it in as he dropped down from his saddle, tying the reins to a nearby tree and offering his horse an apple.

' It's beautiful Blaine' Kurt said quietly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the scene around them.

Blaine stared up at him, tying Kurt's horse up. The light was making his usually pale skin glow golden, his eyes twinkling brightly. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. ' Yeah, beautiful' he muttered.

Kurt looked down, blushing when he saw Blaine staring, taking the hand offered to him, not releasing it once he was safely back on the ground. He'd missed it too much. But there was something else he'd missed.

' Where are we going?' Blaine asked as Kurt began to tug him by the hand, shrugging. They continued the route on foot, talking about random bits of nothing, laughing and relishing in each other's company for the first time in days. It was only when they reached the middle of the orchard, the horses out of sight and the trees surrounding them overhead, that Blaine stopped, pulling Kurt's hand harder than the other boy expected, so he fell against his chest.

Neither said a word, Blaine simply wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a slow kiss. Kurt sighed against his lips, twining his arms around his neck, moaning when Blaine slid his tongue over his bottom lip, gently nibbling on it before taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. The slow kiss quickly became passionate and Blaine pushed Kurt backwards, pressing him up against the nearest apple tree, both of them moaning loudly into each other's mouth as their mouths were pressed together.

They parted, gasping for breath and Blaine ducked his head, pressing open mouth kisses to the expanse of Kurt's neck, biting and sucking at his skin as Kurt threw his head back against the tree trunk. He gasped as he felt the prince's hand at his belt buckle.

' Wait, really Blaine here?' he breathed hard. Blaine continued to undo his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his skinny jeans.

' Not that I'm complaining, but you do realise it's extremely hard for me to get into your jeans every time right?' Blaine grumbled against his skin. Kurt chuckled, pulling his head up and kissing him again, groaning at the feel of Blaine's hand slipping inside his jeans and boxers, grasping his half hard cock. Ignoring the probing tongue against his lips, Kurt pulled away from the kiss, holding firmly to Blaine's hair to look him in the eyes.

' You seriously want to do this here?'

' Definitely, I want you…need you now'

' What if somebody comes?'

Blaine chuckled. ' The only person coming is you' he grinned in a perverted way that made Kurt roll his eyes.

' Yep, that's romantic. I mean what if someone sees us?'

' Nobody will, the apples are quite ripe yet; nobody comes here unless they're being picked. It's just us' Blaine reassured him, sliding his hand out of Kurt's boxers and tugging them and his jeans down to his knees, dropping to the floor and taking Kurt's erect cock in his mouth. Kurt moaned louder than before, twisting his fingers into Blaine's hair, whimpering as Blaine's tongue swirled around him.

Blaine bobbed around him, taking him in as much as he could without gagging, wrapping a hand around what he couldn't reach. The sounds Kurt was making above were addictive and quickly making him harder and harder, his jeans feeling uncomfortably tighter. Ignoring the tightness, Blaine snaked a hand up Kurt's thigh, nudging his legs a far apart as his jeans around his knees would allow, swirling a finger around his boyfriend's entrance. Kurt whimpered and Blaine was instantly on his feet again, holding the same finger to Kurt's mouth, not saying a word.

Kurt understood, sucking the finger into his mouth, pulling two more in and making Blaine groan at the sight. Why was something so innocent in any other situation so damn sexy, Blaine would never know, but he loved it. Once the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out, replacing them with his lips as he pushed a finger fully into Kurt, thrusting it in and out before adding a second then a third, swallowing Kurt's moans. He angled his fingers, towards the spot inside that he no longer needed to search for, muffling Kurt's shriek as well.

They pulled apart, Kurt hurrying to undo Blaine's belt and jeans, pulling them down with his boxers, dropping down to swallow his cock, pulling away within seconds once it was coated with his saliva. Blaine grinned, kissing him one last time before spinning him round, pressing him forward against the tree and lining up with his entrance.

' Oh God…Blaine!' Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed in, sheathing himself fully inside with one thrust. He only paused a short moment for Kurt to adjust before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in again. ' Blaine! Oh gosh…Blaine, faster!'

Blaine complied, quickening his pace, his fingers gripping Kurt's hips tight enough to leave marks. He shifted, and soon Kurt was screaming as Blaine's cock hit his prostrate with every fast thrust. He wanted to make Kurt feel as good as possible, an apology for being such a jerk recently. He slipped a hand round, circling his fist around Kurt's cock and pumping him in time with his thrust, getting faster and faster.

' Oh Kurt…I love you so much' he groaned as he clenched around him. Kurt was always so tight, however much they had sex.

' Blaine…Blaine…I'm so close, harder!' Kurt shouted, clutching at the tree, pressing his cheek against the roughness and gasping for breath as Blaine picked up the pace. ' I'm gonna come…'

' Come with me Kurt' Blaine growled, thrusting one more time, yelling out Kurt's name as he came, spilling deep inside Kurt as Kurt exploded against the tree, his cum painting the bark, his voice echoing as screamed Blaine's name too.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, panting, trying to catch their breath, Blaine's now soft cock still inside him, pressing kisses to his still covered shoulder. Kurt's knees began to buckle and Blaine pulled him down, lying them back against the green grass, holding him closely, Kurt's back pressed against his chest.

' I love you Blaine'

' I love you too' the prince sighed, shifting them so he slid out of Kurt, lying him on the grass beside him, wrapping his arms around him. ' You're the light of my life' he whispered, pressing kisses to Kurt's neck and face. ' The air in my lungs. The jewel in my crown' Kurt giggled at the pun. ' I can't live without you. I need you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, however amusing your name is'

' My name is not amusing'

' Kurt, I need you, forever'

' What are you saying?' Kurt asked, turning his head to look Blaine in the eye, reciprocating when Blaine pressed a haste kiss to his lips.

' I'm saying that one day, not now but one day, I want to marry you Kurt'

Kurt smiled, smoothing his fingers down his cheek. ' I want to marry you too Blaine, but what about your dad?'

' Forget him, he doesn't matter, he never matters' Blaine insisted. ' It's just you and me forever'

' Forever?'

' And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…' Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling, kissing him passionately, tears shining in his eyes.

They stayed like that for ages, kissing lazily, pulling up the underwear and jeans when it got colder, giggling about nothing. It was only when Blaine got a text from Christian saying that dad was going mad, that they realised how long they'd been gone for – three hours – and reluctantly got up from the grass, brushing themselves off and walking back to the horses.

' Well that was very Brokeback Mountain' Kurt giggled when they reached the stables. Blaine laughed loudly, throwing his head back. The prince slid from the horse, still chuckling, holding out a hand to Kurt.

' You're my Ennis to my Jack' he winked, grinning.

' That was so cheesy'

' Ennis and Jack are star crossed lovers who are meant to be together but can't because of their time!' Blaine gasped, leading the horses back to the stables, handing them over to the stable boy.

' Okay it was sweet as well' Kurt rolled his eyes, stepping to the side of the stables, out of sight of the boy, beckoning Blaine to him. He cupped a hand to Blaine's cheek, kissing him softly. ' Thank you for today' he whispered.

' Anytime' Blaine smiled, kissing him again. ' Seriously, anytime. You're sleeping in my room tonight right?'

' I'd love to Jack' Kurt giggled.

The secret couple started up the path back towards the palace, walking closely but not touching, smiles on their faces. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone, a pair of brown eyes watching them angrily as they walked.

* * *

><p>AN Ooh! Who is it?

Right, that was full on smut, what did you think? I've never watched Brokeback Mountain but I know from my sister that it is one of the most amazing movies ever, so I recommended watching it, even though I have no reviews myself :P

Oh and sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger.

Continue to review please and thank you my loves! Next chapter will be up sooner than you think!


	7. Robin's Egg Blue

**Chapter Seven: Robin's Egg Blue **

Sex in the orchard kept Kurt happy and content while Blaine disappeared off to his meeting with his father's advisors. He had to pick his own advisors eventually, and they were giving him advice on whom to pick. Blaine had explained that the old men were just sucking up to him so he would pick them.

' Yes dad, Cicero is amazing! It's so pretty here' he gushed down the phone, lying on his bed, the grin unable to leave his face as he spoke to his father.

' _I'm glad you're having fun kiddo, how's Blaine?' _

Kurt blushed at the thought of Blaine. ' He's great; he's meeting with these advisors or something with his dad. How are you and Carole? Enjoying your time alone?'

' _Sounds boring if you ask me, but what do I know'_ his father chuckled down the line. _' We're good, very much enjoying the quiet, not that we don't miss you two boys' _

' Yeah, I'm sure you really miss us'

' _How is Finn? Behaving himself?' _

' He's actually behaving better than I expected him to, him and Puck' Kurt explained, rolling onto his stomach, wincing as he moved. He liked sex with Blaine, but paid for it afterwards. ' I've met two of Blaine's brothers and his other sister, they're lovely'

' _So you're getting on well with his family then?' _

' Yep, I only need to meet his brother Sebastian, you know, the one who eloped? I've mostly been hanging out with Jack and Ella, the twins, they're really nice'

' _And they don't mind…you know your relationship?' _

' Oh well we didn't tell them at first, but they figured it out at this Ball. They're fine with it, Jack's gay too so they're both very accepting'

' _Blaine has a gay brother? His dad must like that' _Burt laughed. He didn't like Michael Anderson, hated him maybe. Ever since their argument over the boys on the phone.

' He barely speaks to Jack, only to yell at him. Jack is kind of loose, but he's a cool guy'

' _That's great, I'm glad you're having fun out there kid, but could you please call Mercedes, Rachel and well any of your female girlfriends back? They keep calling here asking if you're okay! It's annoying!' _

Kurt laughed. ' Sorry dad, I'll call them today. Are they all okay?'

' _Yeah, missing you I think, Rachel's been round here for dinner a few times, she asked Carole for one of Finn's jersey's, is that creepy or romantic?' _

' Romantic dad'

' _Oh okay, and all of them are coming round tomorrow night, Carole invited them. I think she misses making a big dinner for you boys' _

' Aw, well give them all my love when they arrive yeah? Text me when you're done with dinner and I'll try to call, speak to all of them while they're there' Kurt said, looking up at a loud knock on his door. ' That must be one of the guys, got to go dad'

_' Okay, love you Kurt' _

' I love you too dad, and send my love to Carole, Finn's too'

_' I will, stay safe' _

' Bye'

_' Bye' _

Kurt hung up, throwing his phone onto the bed and rolling off the bed, crossing to the door. Whoever it was knocked loudly again and hurried to open the door, his smile disappearing at the sight of the pink clad Tiffanie stood in his doorway, an annoyed look on her face.

' Oh hi'

' Can I come in?' she asked sharply. Kurt frowned; stepping aside and she stepped inside, looking around his room with a sneer on her face.

' What do you want?' he asked, closing the door.

' I saw you' Tiffanie snapped a matter of factly. Kurt stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about. ' With Blaine, by the stables'

Kurt felt his eyes widen in shock. Tiffanie scoffed, moving to sit in one of the armchairs in the room, crossing one leg over the other and watching him.

' I…I don't know what you're talking about' Kurt lied, staying where he stood by the door.

' Of course you do, don't lie to me' the girl snapped. ' I saw you clear as day, you kissed him'

Kurt frowned, quickly pulling up his bitch mode. ' What do you want Tiffanie?'

' I am here to tell you to back off'

' What?'

' I want you to back off Blaine, what you're trying to do is disgusting and it needs to stop now'

Kurt moved to sit on the edge of his bed, the further seat away from her, scowling. ' And what exactly am I doing Tiffanie?'

' Blaine is under a lot of stress at the moment and you're taking advantage of his stress and kind nature to do this to him, but you have to understand Mr. Hummel, Blaine is the heir to the throne and hopefully my future husband, and certainly not gay! You need to back off and stop pressuring him with feelings that aren't his own' Tiffanie told him, spitting out the word gay as if she didn't want it in her mouth.

' Wow, you're so dim'

' Excuse me! I'm not the one in love with a boy who is firstly clearly straight and secondly has a country to run!'

' You have no idea what you're talking about little girl, go back to your daddy and learn to read the obvious signs in front of you!' Kurt snapped, clenching the duvet in his fists angrily, restraining himself. ' You obviously didn't watch what happened at the stables properly, because Blaine kissed me too!'

He didn't care about keeping their relationship a secret anymore; he hated this girl and just couldn't stop himself from putting her straight. She was a bitch, that was it.

' You've brain washed him, you probably forced him to do those disgusting gay things you do with you as well!'

' You don't know what you're talking about little girl!'

' Really? What happened to your cheek?' Kurt's hand jumped up the scratch on his cheek. ' Did you ask him to have sex with you and he hit you?'

' No I…'

' Blaine is to be king and I am going to be his queen, so I suggest you get over him, I don't care if you're in love with him, but you're taking advantage, so move on! Go find Jack, he's gay, he'll have sex with you, just stay away from Blaine, otherwise I am going to get nasty' Tiffanie snarled at him, standing up and striding over to him. Kurt jumped to his feet, glaring at her.

' Don't get in my face little girl'

' And what? Listen to me Kurt' she spat out his name like she had his sexuality, standing inches from him. ' I can see that you love Blaine, but if you continue taking advantage of him I will tell his father and I will tell the media that the heir is being stalked by a desperate fag! You don't want that do you?'

Kurt gaped at her. ' Why would you do that to him? I thought you liked him, wanted to be his queen, he's not going to marry you when he realises you're a bitch!'

SLAP!

Kurt's head jerked to the side and he let out a gasp as her pink manicured hand struck across his cheek. For a moment, he stood there stunned, frozen in the spot, his cheek stinging painfully. She looked as shocked as he was when he looked back at her, but held her ground.

' Just…just stay away from him. I will be queen and I'm not letting a fag like you stand in my way' the girl stammered, turning and striding over to the door and yanking it open. She gasped at the sight of Blaine, his hand raised ready to knock, already in the doorway. ' Blaine, I um…how are you?'

' I'm good, sorry I didn't realise you were in here' the prince said, glancing behind her to Kurt still frozen in the same spot.

' Oh yes, Kurt and I were just chit chatting' she lied easily.

' I didn't even know you knew each other, but okay'

' Oh yeah, we're good friends, hey did you want to go on a walk or something? We could watch a film if you're tired from your meetings?' Tiffanie suggested, hope in her eyes. Blaine glanced at her.

' Um, actually I need to talk to Kurt, maybe another time' he said absent-minded. Her face fell.

' Oh okay, well your father asked me to come to dinner tonight, so I'll see you at the table. Um…goodbye Kurt, it was lovely to talk with you' she said, hastily leaving. Blaine barely noticed, closing the door behind him as he came into the room and walking over to Kurt, touching his shoulder.

' Are you okay?' Kurt nodded silently, still shocked by what just happened. ' What happened? What did she say to you?'

' Nothing'

Blaine sighed, slowly pushing him so he was sitting on the bed again, kneeling down in front of him, his hands on his knees. ' Obviously something happened, I'm not stupid Kurt, I know when you're upset, and why is your cheek so red?'

' It's fine'

Blaine reached up, touching the redness now covering the scratches on his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt winced.

' Did she hit you?' Kurt didn't reply. ' She did didn't she? What else did she do? Did you say something horrible to you?'

' She saw us'

' What?'

' She saw us kissing at the stables, and came up here to tell me to back off, that I was taking advantage of you and I should stop being a f…fag'

Blaine gasped, moving up to the bed and pulling him into a hug, holding him tightly.

' I'll talk to her'

' No' Kurt sighed, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt. ' It'll just open up a can of worms, just forget about it'

' But she needs to…'

' No, just forget it please, I don't want any trouble, your dad already hates me'

For once Blaine didn't argue with Kurt about his father, instead lying them both down on the bed, stroking his back, cradling his head on his shoulder. Blaine, however many times they had sex, however many times Kurt spoke dirtily, however many times he cursed, threw a tantrum or yelled, he would always see him as that same innocent, hard struck little boy who had badly spied on the Warblers, who he'd sung Teenage Dream to, who had sat across a coffee table from a boy he barely knew and cried about stupid ignorant people. Blaine knew he didn't deserve any of this, he was a flower caught in a bed of weeds, but Blaine just couldn't let him go, even if annoying girls named after jewellery got in their way.

* * *

><p>Tiffanie did indeed join them for dinner that night, sitting beside Blaine and spending every moment, chattering to him, giggling about something, touching him, oblivious to the ten individual glares she was getting from all over the table.<p>

' Blaine, I was thinking, why not take Tiffanie out tomorrow? Into town?' Michael suddenly suggested, causing his son to look up in alarm and his own mother to drop her fork in surprise. He ignored their reactions as Tiffanie let out a small squeak of joy.

' Oh that would be lovely'

' Blaine? Isn't that a good idea?' Michael pushed.

' Err…yeah sure I guess, but I was actually hoping to watch movies with the guys tomorrow' Blaine said, glancing at the rest of the table, every plate of food forgotten as everyone turned their attention to the conversation.

' Well we can go out and then come back in the evening and watch movies together Blaine' Tiffanie said, touching his hand on the table. Kurt scowled, his grip tightening on his fork.

' Erm…'

' A great idea! It's a date!' Michael exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Tiffanie giggled that insufferable giggle again.

A silence fell across the table, but only until Jack recovered from his own bout of shock, setting down his cutlery loudly and glaring at the bottle blonde across from him.

' What the hell is wrong with you? Are you stupid of something?'

' Jack!' Isabella gasped. ' Do not talk to out guest that way!'

' I'm just trying to get my head around the fact that for some reason you think you're dating Blaine!' Jack snapped, ignoring his mother, scowling at the girl who had the dignity to look surprised.

' Blaine and I are seeing each other…'

' No you're not! He's just putting up with you!' Jack shouted.

' Jack! Control yourself!' Christian spoke up, eyeing their father nervously. The king was getting redder in the face with every word coming out of his rebellious son's mouth.

' Blaine, your brother is being very rude to me, are you not going to say anything?' Tiffanie asked, turning to Blaine, who appeared dumb struck by the whole argument. ' Blaine?'

' Blaine, if you say anything then you're not my brother anymore! And every word you said on that veranda was a lie!' Jack yelled, on his feet now, kicking his chair away so it fell with a clatter to the marble floor, the table shaking, glasses falling over and their contents spilling out over the tablecloth. Tiffanie gasped, pushing away from a puddle of juice spreading towards her.

' Blaine!'

' Jack, can we talk outside?' Blaine asked calmly.

' No, you shouldn't have to hide Blaine!' Jack snapped. ' I don't hide! I ashamed to be your brother if you continue to live this lie and encourage this stupid girl!'

' JACK! SIT DOWN NOW!' Michael roared, slamming his fists on the table, his wine glass falling, the red white bleeding across the table. Everyone was silent apart from the quiet sniffles as Emilie began to cry. Jack stared at his father for a long moment, breathing hard, disgust on his face. He suddenly turned and ran out the doors, slamming them behind him.

' Jack!' Ella called after him. Kurt jumped to his feet.

' I'll go' he muttered, glancing at Blaine, wincing at the wetness he saw in his hazel eyes, and dashing after the youngest prince.

* * *

><p>Kurt could hear Jack before he saw him, yelling about "idiot brothers" and "fucking stupid girls", crashes and thuds filling the air as Kurt neared a door he knew to be Jack and Ella's shared suite. The prince seemed to have bypassed their shared living area, it was immaculately tidy despite being a teenager's room, but one of the bedroom doors stood open. Kurt peered inside.<p>

Jack liked the colour pink, that was why a lot of things in his room were different shades of pink, his room that now lay trashed. The boy had pushed his mattress off his four-poster bed, his pink duvet crumpled on the floor, his bedside table knocked over, smashed picture frames and a partially dismantled lamp lying scattered across the carpet. His wardrobe stood open, clothes falling out of it, as the boy pulled them out, shoving them into a suitcase angrily.

' Jack…'

' Blaine doesn't understand how lucky he is' Jack said, still grabbing clothes and throwing them into the case. ' You're an amazing guy Kurt, I would kill for a guy like you, kill for anyone to look at me the way you look at my brother. I had someone to look at me in that way and I was stupid enough to allow my dad to drive us apart'

' Jack, you can't leave because of me' Kurt pleaded, moving across the room and kneeling down beside him, touching his hand, making him freeze, a pair of pink jeans clutched in his hand. ' I'm not worth this'

' You are though Kurt! Blaine doesn't realise how stupid he's being by spending a minute away from you to hang out with her' Jack said, staring at the floor.

' Blaine told me about Pierre, but he said he was just your…booty call, and that you broke up when he fell for you, that's not true is it?' Kurt asked, squeezing his hand. ' Jack? Is it?'

' His father would have disowned Pierre if we told anyone about our relationship, dad would have flipped, that's what pisses me off so much, because dad's doing the exact same thing to Blaine that I feared he'd do to me' Jack sighed. ' He's pushing a girl onto him, and he's not going to stop until he's married them off and you'll have to leave'

' That's not going to happen, I won't let it. Just because some stupid girl wants Blaine, doesn't mean she'll get him. Blaine is mine, that's never going to change until he doesn't want me anymore' Kurt insisted, smiling. ' And if he does want me to go, well I'll just have to run off the Malaga with his brother' he added with a wink, Jack laughed, looking up at him finally. ' Come on, don't leave just because of some stupid girl, stay and help me get rid of her, please?'

Jack sighed, smiling slightly, glancing down at their joined hands. In this moment, Jack looked his age. It was hard to forget that he was only seventeen, only a year younger than Kurt, because he acted so much older. But sat on the floor in his trashed pink room, holding onto Kurt's hand tightly, his usually perfectly styled hair messy and grazes on his hands and arms from throwing things and smashing things.

' I just don't want Blaine to be stupid enough to let you go'

' He won't' Kurt whispered, folding his arms around the younger boy.

* * *

><p>AN Aw, a nice Kurt/Jack brotherly moment there! Don't we hate Tiffanie! I created her and I hate her!

Like I said, I have a lot planned out but any ideas are very welcome!

Keep reviewing and thank you for all of the reviews so far! Love you all!


	8. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter Eight: Queen of Hearts **

Jack didn't leave, though he stopped coming to meals, refusing to see his father in the slightest, a fact that didn't seem to faze the king. The young prince stuck to Kurt like a small child, and suddenly Kurt didn't feel so alone when Blaine disappeared for his forced times out with Tiffanie, who'd been invited to stay at the palace by Michael.

' Kurt?'

Kurt looked up from his moisturising routine as his brother's voice rang out through the guest suite.

' In here Finn'

Finn appeared in the doorway, looking apologetic for interrupting, clutching a magazine in his hand. Kurt smiled, wiping the cream from his face and turning round in the chair.

' How can I help you Finn?'

' You need to see this' he sighed, holding up the magazine.

' You know I don't really care about sports right Finn?' Kurt laughed, standing and leading the way back out of the bathroom, into his bedroom. Finn followed, brandishing the magazine.

' Kurt, I'm serious, just look!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking the magazine and glancing at the front. He froze. Printed across the front cover was Blaine's face, with Tiffanie at his side. A large photo of Blaine and Tiffanie walking arm and arm in town filled the cover.

' I thought you might want to see it before Tiffanie throws it in your face' Finn explained. ' Page 4'

Kurt quickly found the page, gasping at the title.

' Has the heir found his queen? Exclusive coverage of Prince Blaine and his possible new girlfriend Tiffanie Bouvier, daughter of Lord and Lady Bouvier and heiress to their million pound estate' Kurt read out, sitting down heavily on the bed, not looking up at a knock on his door. Finn hurried to get it, returning with Wes and David. David was clutching his own copy of the magazine.

' Shit, Kurt look don't read it! It's not true! It's all assumptions!' Wes exclaimed, making a grab for the copy in Kurt's hands. He dodged.

' No! Listen to this! Exclusive interview with mademoiselle Bouvier who says that she and Prince Blaine are getting closer by the day! I have been invited to stay at the palace and am getting close to the prince, his family and his friends, especially his close friend Kurt' Kurt read out. ' The hell is wrong with this girl!'

' Kurt don't torture yourself with this!' Finn tried, his brother shaking his head.

' Blaine and I were introduced at his welcome home Ball earlier this month and we clicked right away, we danced all night and the prince and I have been seeing each other frequently since then' Kurt read out incredulous. ' They danced once and he's only seeing her because his dad is making him!'

' We know mate, we know, look, you don't have to put up with this, we're all going into the town today, come with us, get out of the palace for a while' David suggested. ' None of us want to watch Tiffanie's smug face all day'

' Yeah, yeah, sounds good' Kurt sighed, glaring at the photo of Tiffanie.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat back in his chair, pretending to listen to his father's head Advisor, Lord Cleord, drone on about new developments within the country. He'd had to leave Kurt asleep in bed only an hour ago and he couldn't stop his mind flying back, picturing Kurt lying only in his boxers in his own bed, curled up. Was he still there? Probably not. Blaine could almost guarantee that one of his friends had woken him to show him the article that appeared in the latest issue of "Bonjour". He would have words with Tiffanie later.<p>

' Blaine?'

He started, looking up from the table, finding all of the men around the long table staring at him.

' Sorry, zoned out, what were we talking about?' he admitted, giving his father an apologetic look, motioning for Lord Cleord to continue whatever he was ranting on about.

' We were talking about how you and mademoiselle Bouvier seem to be getting on very well, and how she will be a suitable candidate for marriage later on' the Lord said. Blaine pulled a face.

' Whatever she's said in the article, it's not like that, I don't see her that way' Blaine insisted, leaning back on two legs of his chair.

' It doesn't matter if you don't see her that way Blaine, she'll be there to look good on your arm, not make decisions or anything' Michael told his son, rolling his eyes. ' She has a regal appearance and is still young so is sure to produce strong attractive heirs'

' Yes, we do not want any more unworthy heirs Prince Blaine' one of the Lords chuckled. The other men laughed too, even Michael.

' I am still sure that Jack is not mine' the king sighed and Blaine gaped at his father.

' Dad!'

' Oh calm down Blaine, just accept that we know what is best for you'

Blaine shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. ' Dad, what are the actual rules about the heir to the throne and marriage?'

Michael's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what the boy was getting at before he said it. He nodded wordlessly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling again when his son watched him expectantly, waiting for an answer he wasn't willing to give.

' The heir has to be married at the most a year after his coronation, if not before, however it is usually advised before to avoid unwanted distractions during the first year of reign. Why Blaine?'

' And what are the laws on who they marry?' Blaine continued, ignoring his father's question.

' There are no actual guidelines stating that the girl should be of noble blood, but it is usually expected, along with the right public image and who is accepted by the public' Lord Cleord answered.

' But it states it has to be a girl?'

The men in the room stared at him for a long drawn out moment, possibly wondering if he was suddenly going to start laughing and begin to spout normal heterosexual stuff like he was expected to. But he didn't. He sat there, leaning back in his chair, waiting for an answer to the strange question.

' Well not in written no Prince Blaine, but it is implied in the need for heirs' one of the Lords explained.

' But surely heirs can be produced by other means, we have come a long way in the production of children, a wife may no longer be needed to have heirs' Blaine pondering, standing up and going to the window, amused with the thought that Kurt would be proud of his dramatic stance. Looking out into the main courtyard of the palace grounds, he could see two of the big black cars his grandmother used driving out of the gates. Who was leaving?

' Are you suggesting a surrogate mother Prince Blaine?' one of the Lords – this one's name he remembered – Lord Gomere asked.

' Exactly what I am suggesting, won't that work just as well as marrying someone you do not love' Blaine said.

' Love hasn't nothing to do with this Blaine' Michael said and Blaine could feel his frown hitting against his back, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

' Love has everything to do with it father!' he exclaimed, spinning round to return the frown. ' Marriage isn't complete without love. Wasn't it a great man who once said that Love is the essence of the soul, and if you do not have a soul as strong as steel, you cannot rule anything'

Michael scoffed. ' And who said that?'

Blaine's eyes twinkled. ' King Jackson Anderson. My grandpa, and your father'

The king's harsh look faltered and his gaze broke with Blaine's, casting his eyes to the floor at the very mention of his father.

' Grandpa said that without the key essence of the soul, there's no way any man or woman can rule a kingdom, and without the right person at your side, you can't possess even a slither of that essence. And he ruled for fifty years, wasn't it?' Blaine drawled, grinning.

' If I may Prince Blaine, why are you asking these questions?' one of the Lords whose name Blaine honestly couldn't remember asked.

' No reason sirs, I actually have a call I need to make, so if you'll excuse me for the remainder of the meeting, I'm sure father will fill me in later at dinner' he grinned at the slightly stunned looking men as he left the room, hurrying to his room for his web cam chat with Flint and Cameron from the Warblers.

* * *

><p>The boys had surprised Kurt; they managed to hold out on the shopping for over five hours, without complaining, and even offered to carry his bags for him. As this was obviously a once in life time thing, he felt compelled to call Mercedes, walking down the halls of the palace, tired of sitting in his guest room doing nothing.<p>

' _Did you document this amazing phenomenon?' _Mercedes was asking, still giggling over their shared shock.

' I secretly took a photo of them all stood outside the changing rooms while I was in there, it's awesome coz they all looked happy!' Kurt laughed. ' I've already posted it all facebook!'

There was a fumbling sound then a peel of laughter. _' 75 girls have liked it and 234 people have commented! That is so cool! It's been like fifteen minutes! By the way, how come you have so many friends?' _

' Oh they're people from Dalton and Crawford County Day that I've met as well'

' _Crawford what?' _

' Crawford County Day, Dalton's sister school. We met the girls when we performed Animal for them and apparently half the girls there thought I was adorable and added me, I didn't have the heart not to add them since they were all complimenting me and I was feeling down' Kurt explained, shrugging though his best friend couldn't see him. He had reached a random hallway and stopped, not quite sure where he was. Looking around him, he noticed a set of open doors, and peered inside. Mercedes was saying something in his ear but he honestly didn't hear her, distracted by the sight of Isabelle Anderson sat on a window seat in what appeared to be a small study. She was staring out of the window, a book open on her lap. ' Um Merc, actually I have to go, but I will call you tonight and we shall laugh about the guys some more'

' _Oh okay, speak to you later babe, you better call me later white boy!' _

' I will, love you'

' _Love you too!' _

Kurt hung up, slipping his phone away and softly rapping his knuckles on the wood of the door. Isabella gasped, looking round, quickly wiping her face. Kurt frowned, moving into the room.

' Are you okay madam?'

' I am fine Kurt dear, don't worry about me' she said, an obvious lie. Kurt bit his bottom lip anxiously, wondering whether or not to leave. Making a split second decision, he closed the door behind him as he came further into the study, walking cautiously over to the queen, shifting from one foot to the other as he stood before her.

' Um…what's wrong madam?'

The beautiful woman in front of him sighed, offering him a small smile. She patted the seat beside her and he hurried to sit primly beside her. There were tear tracks down her cheeks and redness in her eyes; she'd obviously been crying for a while before Kurt found her.

' Why were you crying?' he asked quietly, whispering, as if anything louder would start her tears again.

' I don't like to see my children hurting like this'

' How?'

She smiled slightly, looking out the window again and Kurt looked to, spotting what she had been staring at. Emilie was playing with Ella in the gardens with one of the palace dogs. The two looked so carefree, so un put on by responsibilities due to their gender. It was a beautiful sight to watch, the two pretty girls in their pretty flowing dresses, running about on the lush green grass, laughing.

' When I had Christian I swore I would protect him with every piece of my soul' Isabelle said. ' And the same when Sebastian came along, and then when Blaine, Jack, Ella and Emilie were born. I promised myself that my children would always be happy, that I would make sure that they could live as free as possible, able to love and marry who they wanted, to live the life they wanted. Now look what's happened; Christian barely talks to his father, disappearing for months at a time for training, I constantly fear that he'll never come back. Sebastian didn't even feel close enough to us that he could tell us that he loved this girl, he felt so isolated that he had to run away with her and marry instead of sharing it with his family. Jack goes missing for weeks at a time, it's not like Christian, at least Christian tells me where he's going, Jack just disappears. Now Blaine's being forced to be king, to date somebody he doesn't love, a girl, to ignore who he is, to abandon you…'

' He hasn't abandoned me' Kurt interrupted.

' He will. Michael will make sure of it and I am so sorry for that Kurt' Isabelle said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again as she stared down at her daughters. ' My daughters are my only children who have never left, the only ones who will always keep some of their freedom, but that's not fair. Because it's only them, and it's only a small amount of freedom; they'll be made to marry who Michael chooses for them, or who Blaine chooses for them once he's king, and I don't want that'

' Blaine will let them marry who they wish to marry. No offence to your husband, but Blaine isn't like his father, he's kind, he has different views of love and freedom' Kurt told her, and she looked back at him, smiling.

' You know him so well' she sighed. ' So much better than I do' the queen lifted a hand, touching and cupping his cheek, running her thumb across the skin. ' I'm glad he has you Kurt, for the time being at least. Thank you for looking after my baby'

' Don't thank me, I've done nothing for Blaine, he's the one who's done everything for me, he saved me' Kurt told his boyfriend's mother. He told her about prom, and about Karofsky, about everything that Blaine had helped him with, and was touched when Isabelle cried as he told her, holding his hand to comfort him. ' You see, Blaine has done so much for me, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure that I repay him'

Isabelle let out a small sob. ' Oh I wish you and Blaine could marry'

' Maybe we can, Blaine keeps saying he wants to change the laws'

She smiled. ' I would love that, but please Kurt, don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to get hurt, you're so sweet and such a kind boy, I don't want your heart to be broken'

' I won't let it'

Isabelle squeezed his hand, looking out the window and smiling widely when she saw that Jack had joined them, picking Emilie and spinning her around while the dog barked, dancing around them.

' May I ask you something madam?' Kurt asked tentatively.

' Please Kurt, call me Isabelle, I owe you that at least, and you may'

' This may sound rude, but how did you come to marry the king? You and he are so different'

Kurt was surprised by the small laugh that uttered from Isabelle. It was a sad regretful laugh. She seemed to think before answering his question, shutting the book still on her lap and setting it to one side for something to do with her hands.

' I was sixteen when I was told that I was to marry the future king, I'd never met him but apparently Michael's mother liked my family and wanted me to marry her oldest son. I was entranced of course, I was young and told that I would be queen one day, so when I was told that I was to meet the prince at a Ball, I was so excited. I barely slept that night before, my mother gave me such a telling off when she saw the bags under my eyes' Isabelle laughed and Kurt laughed too, imaging a younger Isabelle sitting up in her bed, excitement in her eyes. ' I met Michael and truthfully we didn't get on straight away, I believed him to be pompous and over bearing. He was two years older than me and handsome, my mother loved him and his mother loved me so we were made to spend as much time as possible together, which even involved me moving into this palace. Funnily enough, I've never moved out of this palace.

' I had turned eighteen by the time Michael and I fell in love. After all the time we spent together, we found we had some things in common, and soon we began to rely on each other. I'm not sure if it was true love, like the love you and Blaine share, but we worked well together, and we held affection for each other, enough to be happy when Michael proposed to me a week before his coronation. I've never regretted marrying Michael, I have many regrets but that is not one of them' she sighed.

' Regrets?'

' I regret letting Michael treat my children the way he does. I regret not pushing Michael more to listen to his father and take on his advice. Jackson Anderson, Michael's father was a great man, a great king, so much so that I insisted that we name Jack after him. Jackson had Michael late in life, he was already fifty, and had ruled for twenty-nine years, and continued to rule until his son was twenty-one, so by the time Jack was born, he was very old. He hung on until Emilie was born and until she was three. The country mourned for months. Michael was never the same, something was different about him, I think that was when he got stricter with the children, but that was when Blaine came out as well, and Jack a few months later. It was a hard time for all of us but we needed to keep face for the public, stand as a unit'

' He sounds like a great man'

' Very much yes, he was one of the greats, influenced Blaine a lot, influenced all of my children a lot, more than they were ever influenced by their father' Isabelle sighed, looking down at their joined hands. ' I've never had this with my sons Kurt'

' Had what?'

' This, the ability to talk about…well everything. I'm glad you're here Kurt' she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, smiling reassuringly, feeling closer to the woman than he ever had.

' It'll be alright' he told her. ' Blaine will make the right decision, so will the king. Jack will calm down eventually. Ella and Emilie will always be happy. Christian will come back, and so will Sebastian. I'm certain of it. I can feel it in my heart'

' Really?'

' Who wouldn't come back to a mother who loves them like you?' he chuckled, trying to portray every bit of truth behind his words with his eyes, gazing into Isabelle's hazel ones, that were so identical to Blaine's, that all of her children had inherited.

' Oh Kurt' she sighed, reaching up and pressing her free hand to his chest, directly over his heart. ' You have such a kind heart, I really don't want to see you hurt'

' I won't be'

' Just…just promise me something Kurt?'

' Anything'

' If you're starting to hurt, if you feel that you are to be abandoned by Blaine, or if you think you're going to be hurt if you stay any longer, leave. I know my husband, and he will push and push this Tiffanie girl onto Blaine. I want what's right for my son and what will keep him happy, but I want what's right for you, because you weren't born into this, you don't have to be here Kurt, but you are, you've followed Blaine almost half way across the world to support him, just promise me that in the end you'll think about yourself first'

Kurt bit his bottom lip but the look in the queen's eyes, that pleading look made his heart melt and he hesitantly nodded.

' Okay, I will'

' Promise me Kurt?'

' I promise'

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay in Blaine's bed that night, simply holding each other, Kurt leaning back against Blaine's chest, the other boy's arms wrapped closely around him. These were the moments that Tiffanie couldn't intrude on, could never take from them.<p>

' I spoke with your mother today' Kurt blurted out.

' Oh? What about?'

' Everything really. Isabelle is a lovely woman'

He felt rather than heard Blaine chuckle and turned in his arms, moving to lie on top of him and crossing his arms over Blaine's chest, leaning his chin on them.

' What's funny?'

' It's Isabelle now huh? Since when have you been on first name bases with my mother?' Blaine laughed.

' Since our talk today. She's very kind, reminds me of you actually' Kurt said, stroking his fingers across Blaine's skin, brushing over his nipples and making Blaine shiver.

' Okay if you're going to do that, let's not talk about my mother yeah?' Kurt stopped, giggling. ' First my brother and sisters, now my mother, my family's going to start liking you more than me'

' Well I'm just more loveable than you'

' Oh I know' Blaine grinned, tugging Kurt up to kiss him gently on the lips, holding him there in the kiss and rolling them so Kurt was beneath him, sliding his knee in between Kurt's leg and pressing into him, making Kurt moan into the kiss. Blaine pulled away and began to press kisses to the soft skin of Kurt's neck. ' No more family talk'

Kurt buried a hand into his hair, pulling his face up to his again, kissing him and mumbling against his lips.

' No more talk at all'

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a block and I was trying to write a one-shot, which is looking pretty good and will be posted soon so look out for "Kurt's Thursdays".

So there you go, Blaine gets tough with his dad, a lovely Kurt/Isabelle bonding moment and finally some Klaine fluff to end it. I would have put some smut in there but I thought it might ruin the seriousness of the chapter. Hope you all liked it without it!

Also more proof of my lack of imagination when it comes to place names, I couldn't think another name for the magazine, so it's Bonjour, please don't judge me! :P

Let me know what you think! And again sorry for how long you had to wait! Keep your ideas coming if you have them! Love to all!


	9. The Prodigal Son

**Chapter Nine: Prodigal Son **

Blaine and Kurt didn't sleep for long after they both fell asleep after their bout of love making, wrapped in each other's arms, being woken by an incessant banging on the door of the suite. Blaine groaned, burying his face further into the back of Kurt's neck, mumbling complaints when Kurt shot up in the bed in alarm. Banging on the door in the middle of the night usually meant something bad didn't it?

' Blaine' he hissed, reaching out blindly in the dark and shaking his boyfriend.

' No, go back to sleep'

' Blaine, there's someone banging, what if they come in?' Kurt hissed, shaking him more, ignoring the arm snaking around his waist, trying to pull him back down.

' They won't come in, go back to sleep' Blaine moaned.

As if on cue, they both heard the door to the suite open and someone run into the living area, approaching the doors of the bedroom. Blaine shot up, scrambling out of bed, yanking on his boxers and dashing blindly to the door, swearing as he kicked the side of the platform the bed was on. There was a knock at the door and Blaine managed to hop over to it as Kurt sat frozen in the bed, ready to bolt into the bathroom.

Blaine opened one of the doors a crack, wincing at the light that filled the rest of his suite. There in the doorway, stood in his pyjamas under a dressing gown, was Wes.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, opening the door more and waving to Kurt who was about to jump out of the bed.

' Wes! You scared the life out of us!' the prince exclaimed. ' We thought you were staff or something!'

' Sorry, but you need to come like right now!' the Warbler exclaimed, not commenting on Kurt's shirtless form in Blaine's bed for once.

' Why? Wes, it's the middle of the night!'

' Sebastian's back'

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes and Kurt sprinted down the hallways to the stairs leading down to the entrance hall, running down them and stopping halfway down at the sight before them and the raised voice that filled the hall.<p>

It was Michael shouting, in the direction of a young looking man, probably only in his twenties, with blonde hair and skin bronzed with a tan, still dressed in a travel coat, slightly damp from the light rain that was falling outside. The man was just standing there, two suitcases either side of him, listening to the king shout and rave about things most of them couldn't completely understand. Isabelle was standing behind Michael, reaching out occasional, half-heartedly, trying to get her husband to calm down, Christian at her side doing the same.

' You abandon your country! Your throne! Your family! And then think you can just come back like nothing has happened! Like you didn't abdicate your throne and leave it to your younger brother to take! Where's this girl then? Did you finally come to your senses?'

' Actually father, I am waiting until you calm down before bringing her in, I don't want her to enter into such a stressful environment' Sebastian Anderson sighed.

' You're asking me to calm down? You left everything for this girl! How do you think your mother and I felt to find out that our son had just left!' Michael bellowed.

' Yes father, I did leave everything for her but that's what you do when you love someone! I never wanted the throne!' Sebastian shouted back. ' You wanted me to have the throne, you pushed it on me for three years and I'd had enough! You wouldn't have let me marry who I wanted so I took matters into my own hands! Christian got to do what he wanted to do, why can't I?'

' You know how I felt about Christian abdicating! You were there during all the fights! When I threatened to kick Christian out of this house! You were there and you knew that I wasn't going to allow any more of my children to disobey me in such a scandalous and disrespectful way!' Michael yelled, gesturing wildly to his oldest son, who visibly withered under his father's words.

' This isn't a house dad! It's not a home! It's a prison! And Christian and I broke out of it! For goodness sake even Blaine and Jack felt compelled to escape! You don't treat us like your children! You treat us like your subjects! Like we have to obey you at every turn! Like we can't have a life of our own! And we're all sick of it!' Sebastian shouted. ' So yes, I ran away, I eloped, I married the girl of my dreams and…shit Helene, just come in!'

He yelled the last thing over his shoulder, obviously giving up with idea of calming his father down before asking his new wife inside. Through the open doors, a young woman came in, of his age, a head shorter than the tall man, with long red hair and pale skin. She too was dressed in a travel coat damp from the rain, collapsing an umbrella as she came in, leaving it by the door and walking over to take Sebastian's out stretched hand. She smiled nervously at them all.

' Everyone, this is Helene La Roche, well now Helene Anderson' Sebastian introduced and Helene curtsied.

' Pleasure to meet all of you'

' This…this is the girl you betrayed your family for?'

Sebastian sighed. ' Helene is the love of my life, and I didn't betray you for her, I just stopped being who you wanted me to be'

Kurt watched the scene unfold like a dramatic play from the stairs with the rest of the guests, Blaine had already hurried down to stand with Ella and Jack, taking a tired looking, sniffling Emilie into his arms and cradling her. Kurt studied the girl, and quickly noticed something. He had seen it for a whole year of school back home and the signs were obvious, she stood just how she had stood, had the same glow that she had.

Silently he dashed down the stairs to stand behind Blaine, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

' She's pregnant, Helene pregnant, I'd bet anything on it'

Blaine gasped, quickly handing Emilie to Kurt and stepping forward to stand with his mother and oldest brother. Sebastian noticed him and smiled.

' Blaine, welcome back, I'm sorry I missed the Ball, I'm sure it was very fun' the second prince said and Blaine smiled warmly. ' You must fill me in on how it has been in America'

' I will, but first I think you have news to tell us Seb' Blaine said, glancing pointedly at Helene, notably at her stomach. Michael glanced at Blaine, frowning.

' What news?' he demanded. Sebastian was smiling.

' Dad, mum, Helene's pregnant, you're going to be grandparents'

Isabelle couldn't hold back the gasp of joy that escaped from her, clapping her hands together in her glee and ignoring the frown on her husband's face.

' How far along are you?' she asked Helene, who smiled, pressing a hand over her stomach.

' Two months almost. We went for a scan before we came here. I have a copy of the photo for you' the woman explained, delving into her pocket and pulling out a small envelope. Isabelle hurried over, taking the envelope and gasping again.

' Oh Michael, this is wonderful'

' Is it Sebastian's?'

' Michael!'

' Dad!' Sebastian, Christian and Blaine all yelled this, shocked at the words from their father's mouth. Helene looked close to tears at the question and Isabelle touched her arm reassuringly.

' Dad, Helene is carrying my child, we're going to have a baby, your grandchild. If you're not going to accept Helene, then we will leave, all three of us' Sebastian snapped, putting his arm around his wife and covering her hand on her stomach with his own.

Michael seemed torn. It was obvious he didn't want this girl in his home, but at the same time he wanted his son and now future grandchild to leave. Without a word, he glared at them all, turned and stormed back up the stairs, narrowly avoiding pushing past Kurt who jumped out of the way just in time. The hall was quiet for a long time, before Ella ran forward, throwing her arms around her prodigal brother.

' Welcome home Seb! And welcome Helene and baby' the princess said happily once she'd pulled away, hugging Helene too, being careful of her stomach.

' Come, you must be very tired' Isabelle said to Helene. ' Sebastian's suite is just how he left it, you can stay in there, and we'll sort this all out tomorrow'

' Thank you your highness' Helene said modestly, curtsying again.

' Oh you must call me Isabelle, you are part of the family now after all' the queen told her, leading her with an arm around the younger woman's shoulders towards the stairs, Sebastian and Ella following.

The once missing prince quickly hugged his brothers, turning to take Emilie from Kurt and hesitating.

' Oh, you must be Kurt! I've heard so much about you!' Sebastian exclaimed, reaching out and grasping Kurt's free hand, leaning closer. ' Blaine's loves you a lot; he tells me all the time. You better treat my brother right'

' I will, it's nice to meet you Sebastian'

' You too, I hope to get to know you better while I'm still here' the prince said, carefully taking the tired Emilie from his arms and cuddling her. ' I'll put her to bed and get back to the wife, see you all tomorrow' he said to his siblings, starting up the stairs.

' You have to tell us about your honeymoon tomorrow too!' Ella called after him. He laughed.

' Definitely, I took so many photos!'

* * *

><p>As they walked back to Blaine's room, Blaine linked hands with Kurt, threading their fingers together and pulling his boyfriend closer. Kurt smiled at the affection, glancing up and down the corridor for any staff. When they finally got back to the suite, Blaine held onto his hand, closing the door behind him and leaning back against him, tugging on the hand so Kurt was pulled flush against him.<p>

' I love you' he whispered.

' I love you too'

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his slightly younger boyfriend, pressing his face into Kurt's neck, sighing when Kurt linked his arms around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

' If I don't persuade my father to allow me to marry you, we'll elope' the prince said into Kurt's skin, his voice muffled but understandable. Kurt gasped. ' We'll elope to Vegas and invite all the New Directions lot and all of the Warblers, we'll hit the casinos, see some shows then get married in a little chapel with all our friends around us, not some stuffy lords and ladies, who don't care about our love, just about their hats and money. Then you know what we'll do? We'll go to New York, like you wanted, you can become a great singer or fashion designer and I'll come to all of your shows and parties, be the proper trophy husband, it'll be all about you. You'll be the famous one and I'll hide in the shadows, and be judged for not be worthy of such a gem of a man. Then we'll find a surrogate, or an adoption agency, adopt a brood of kids and make our own Family Von Trapp and teach them to sing and I'll write a book about it. The Kurt and Blaine adventures in Wonderland, something sappy and fruity like us'

' You've got it all thought out haven't you?'

' I know what our kids are going to be called as well' he replied cockily. Kurt pulled his back to look into Blaine's eyes, tilting his head to the side in interest. Blaine chuckled, adjusting his grip around Kurt and looking dreamily at him. ' Well we'll have a boy first then a girl, I want two kids at least, maybe three, that doesn't scare you does it?' Kurt shook his head. ' Our son will be called Pavarotti…' Kurt laughed.

' Pavarotti? Really?'

Blaine pretended to look offended.

' Without Pavarotti, we would never be together, and we can nickname him Pav and he'll be adorable, and we'll dress him in yellow and have him sing for us like Pav the first did'

Kurt stared at him. ' You really want to name our first born son Pavarotti?'

' Definitely, it'll annoy my dad as well'

' Okay, and the daughter's name? If you name her Dalton or Coffee or something I'm going to have to leave you, and I'll take little Pavarotti and Coffee with me' Blaine laughed loudly.

' Actually, I wanted to name our daughter…Elizabeth'

Kurt stopped laughing, gaping at his boyfriend tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes. ' Really? After my mum?'

' Of course after your mum. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have this beautiful boy standing in front of me, loving me more than I deserve' Blaine said, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing together, their breath mingling. A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek and Blaine ducked his head to kiss it away.

They stared there for a while, not saying a word, Blaine occasionally kissing away the tears, before he moved them both into the bedroom, where they cuddled up for the third time that night. Lying in his boyfriend's arms, Kurt could feel the promise he made to Isabelle harder and harder to keep. How could he ever leave this boy?

* * *

><p>Breakfast later that morning was awkward to say the least. Michael was still fuming, glaring occasionally at his second son as he sat with his new wife, who Isabelle was fawning over, along with Claudette, both of them insisting healthy food on her.<p>

' So have you two thought about names?' David asked from across the table. Having grown up with Blaine, he was still pretty friendly with the other princes, the same as the other Warblers.

' Well I suggested naming it after Seb's grandfather but since Jack is already named after him, we figured it might get a bit confusing' Helene laughed. ' We were thinking about Nathaniel actually, after my father'

' Oh that's sweet' Kurt cooed. ' Are you sure it's a boy then?'

' Pretty sure yeah, we need to see the doctor again in a month but boys run in my family…'

There was a scoff from the top of the table. ' So I would have had a heir for a grandchild had Sebastian not abandoned his position' Michael sneered. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

' Father, even if I had married that ghastly girl you wished me to marry instead, there would still be a fifty-fifty chance that I had a daughter' he sighed. ' You should be happy, you might have a grandson you can boss around in seven months time'

' Happy? I would be happier if you hadn't run off, then I wouldn't have to stick with Blaine being my heir' the king snapped, banging his hand on the table and gesturing wildly towards Blaine.

' I think Blaine would make a fantastic king, better than I would' Sebastian said, winking at his younger brother. It had been quickly deduced that Sebastian was not so different from Jack, saying one-liner comments with the soul purpose of winding up their father. Kurt supposed that since he was already in trouble, such comments wouldn't even register.

' Blaine is troublesome and is going to run off to America to go to university!'

' You are?' Kurt and Tiffanie (forgotten at the end of the table in place of the family feud) both gasped, looking round at Blaine in surprise. He ignored Tiffanie, looking at Kurt in confusion.

' Yeah, to New York, I told you yesterday'

' I thought you were mucking about?'

' I wouldn't muck around about going to New York city!'

' You are not going to New York or anywhere! You are staying here to represent your country as its future king' Michael growled, a vein protruding on his forehead, his face starting to go red.

' Dad, I've already applied'

' YOU'VE WHAT!'

' Dad, calm down!' Christian exclaimed, reaching out to his father but he brushed him off.

' Dad, I'm eighteen, I've got to think about these things, I'll only be there for two years, I'll be back in time for the coronation' Blaine explained.

' And how do you suppose to get to know your future wife if you're all the way in America?'

' Wait, what? Future wife?' Sebastian repeated, staring back and forth between his father and brother. ' What about Kurt? Have I missed something? Blaine's g…'

' Tiffanie!' Michael interrupted, making the girl jump. ' Do you mind leaving the table? I don't want you swept up in the awful goings on'

' Oh um…of course…um Blaine, I'll see you later?' she said, standing from the table, looking hopefully at Blaine, fluttering her eyelashes. Kurt felt a bit nauseous and by the look on his face for a split second, so did Blaine. He nodded all the same, and content with this, Tiffanie flounced from the room, the doors closing behind her. Michael rounded on his second son.

' We are not using that word in my house Sebastian!'

' But Blaine's gay, he's in love with Kurt! Why are you pushing Capital Barbie on him?'

Kurt didn't think he could ever like Sebastian any more than he did at that very moment. The whole table were waiting for Michael's reaction, agreement in their eyes.

' Tiffanie Bouvier is a prestigious young lady who is very taken with Blaine and will make an excellent queen, and produce attractive heirs!'

It was Sebastian's turn to scoff. ' Blaine wants to marry Kurt, it's so obvious!' Kurt blushed ducking his head, smiling when he felt Blaine reach for his hand under the table.

' Blaine can't marry Kurt!'

' Why not?'

' Because it's disgusting!'

It was unclear how many of those around the table gasped, but it was Claudette who quickly shot to her feet, picking Emilie up from her chair and passing her to Helene.

' Do you mind taking Emilie to the duck pond in the gardens Helene chere, she loves feeding them, ask one of the maids for some bread'

' Oh of course, come on Emilie' Helene said, standing and jiggling Emilie as she left the room. The five-year-old didn't laugh, watching her family as she was carried out over the woman's shoulder, Kurt shivered at the worry written over her innocent face.

As soon as the doors were shut, Claudette rounded on her son, who was still breathing hard at the top of the table, glaring at Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt in their row.

' How dare you say that your own son is disgusting Michael! In front of your infant daughter as well! How dare you!' the regent queen shouted.

' It is disgusting! Their whole relationship is disgusting! I will not have that boy soil my son any longer!' Michael bellowed. There was a clatter of a chair hitting the floor, and before they all realised, Finn was on his feet, slamming both hands onto the table in his anger.

' My brother is not disgusting!' he roared at the king, striking him dumb for the moment. ' My brother is the kindest, purest person I have ever met and I will not have someone who doesn't even know him talk about him like that!'

' Finn, it's fine…' Kurt began but his brother stopped him.

' No Kurt, it's not okay! You're allowed to love and be with whoever you want to be with!' the giant of a teen protested, still glaring at the king. ' My girlfriend has two dads and she's one of the smartest in our grade, a fantastic singer, and one of the most loving and most passionate people I have ever met! There's nothing wrong with two guys being together, marrying each other and having a child together. I used to think just like you, I used to judge Kurt for being who he is, hell Puck and I both did, and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for the horrible stuff I said and did to Kurt, by making sure that nobody, regardless of their wealth or title, treats him that same way!

When my mum and me were moving in with Kurt and his dad, I messed and I used a term that I refuse to even think about anymore. Burt threw me out. Stopped the move. Why? Because he needed to protect his son from people who use that word, all those words that make out that being gay is wrong. I proved myself to Burt, proved that I could protect Kurt with everything I have, could humiliate myself, ruin my rep to protect him and I was happy to do it! I sang to Kurt at our parents wedding and I meant every word, because I didn't stand up for him when this idiot was threatening him with death! Well now this is me standing up for my little brother and telling you, you do not say that Kurt is disgusting, or about Blaine, or Jack! They're your sons! Your own flesh and blood! Kurt and I aren't blood brothers but I would kill for him! I dropped everything so I could come here to protect him and help him when he needed me, Puck and I both did. What does that say about what kind of a man you are if you won't even stand up for your own sons' sexualities or for who they love?'

Michael was completely silent throughout Finn's speech, and for a long time afterwards, and as Finn picked up his chair and lowered himself back into it, he looked over and smiled at his teary eyed brother. They were all silent, tears in Isabelle's eyes as well after Finn's words, for many minutes, before Blaine spoke up again, shattering the silence.

' Dad, I'm not trying to abandon our family like you think Sebastian, which he didn't; I'm trying to bring the boy I love into it. It doesn't matter if I marry a man or a woman, I can still have heirs. Kurt and I can find a surrogate and we can be happy together, and you can see how much I love him. I can't live without him. And if I can't be with him, I don't want to be with anyone, because my heart is gone, Kurt has it and I'm not taking it back. And I don't care if you say that's girly or sappy or to man up, because only a true man would admit to a room full of people, how vulnerable he is because he relies on one person so much'

Isabelle really was crying now, and the anger had passed from Michael's eyes, filled with something else completely unreadable. He didn't say anything else; instead he pushed roughly away from the table and strode out of the room. Kurt knew this wasn't the end of it. Michael wouldn't accept their relationship or Blaine's decisions that easily. He'd recover from the two speeches and be back quickly, with vengeance, but it was nice to sit beside Blaine, holding his hand, smiling when the prince leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, to look across the table and see the seven accepting faces of their friends, to see the smiling faces of Blaine's family, and knowing that in that room at least, they were accepted for who they were. They all were.

* * *

><p>AN I gave you a bit of Furt thrown in there, did you like? Hope you did. I'd like to think that Finn's whole perceptive was changed by Burt and his amazing speech!

This isn't the end just like Kurt thinks, Michael's got a lot more jerk in him left to come to keep reading and keeping reviewing!

Oh and how do you like the names? I love the idea of Kurt and Blaine naming their first-born son after the little bird that brought them together R.I.P. Pavarotti 2010-2011


	10. PapaPaparazzi

**Chapter Ten: Papa-Paparazzi**

_' This Tiffanie girls sounds like a bitch' _

Kurt laughed at Rachel's bluntness on the other end of the phone. He was sat in the gardens, taking in some fresh air after the events of breakfast, half watching the boys, including Christian, Sebastian and Jack, playing touch football. Helene and Ella were referring from the grass, keeping an eye of Emilie playing by the duck pond. Sat on a bench, a short way away, Kurt couldn't help but feel the need to vent about Blaine not being there, needing to change his clothes for his "date" – which Blaine insisted was just there to keep Michael from blowing a fuse or having an aneurysm, whatever came first – with Tiffanie. So he had called the one of the two people, who would properly bitch with him.

' I know, she doesn't get that Blaine's gay either so that makes her a stupid bitch'

_' What are you going to do about her?'_

' How do you mean?'

_' Oh come on, the Kurt Hummel I know would have had a bitch fit by now and sorted that girl out! Or did you leave him back here where you belong?' _

' Don't start that again Rach, I'll be coming back for the last year, I just need to be here for Blaine at the moment' Kurt sighed. He had had constant texts throughout the last week, demanding to know when he got back from most of the girls and all of the guys from glee club. The guilt was getting to him.

_' But Blaine isn't there for you'_

He faltered at this and Rachel obviously sensed this because she continued with their previous conversation.

_' You say he's going on a mock date with her into town?' _

' Yeah?'

_' Follow them!' _

' What?'

_' Seriously, follow them, see what they're doing, find out some dirt on this Tiffanie bitch and use it against her. You said she leaked false information to the press, well do the same! In fact even better, get false information on her, make it look like she's flirting with one of the guys! It'd be great!' _

' Don't you think that's resorting to her level?'

_' You want to keep your man don't you?' _

' Yes, definitely'

_' Then follow them! Find out what they do on these dates then slander her good name! Watch her squirm!'_

Kurt laughed again. ' Rachel Berry, I had forgotten how positively evil you were'

_' I plan to take over the world some day'_

' I look forward to it. You know what? I'm going to do it. They're going to leave soon, I'll ask if I can borrow one of the cars to pop to town, it'll be easy'

_' Fabulous! And let me know how it goes okay?'_

' I will, speak to you later babe'

_' Miss you Kurt'_

' Miss you too, all of you'

He hung up and stood, calling to the others' to get their attention.

' I'm just popping into town for a while, I'll be back soon!'

' Okay! Be careful!' Finn called back. Puck faltered on the other side of the "pitch".

' Do you need me to come with you?' he asked, looking reluctant to leave the game. Kurt shook his head.

' I'll be fine, it'll only be quick!'

Kurt turned and ran up the steps, off to search for a member of staff to call a car round for him, stopping at the sound of boots on the stone tiles behind him. Jack caught up with him, grinning from ear to ear.

' I don't need someone to come with me Jack'

' Oh come on, we both know what you're really going into town for, you're going to spy on Blaine and Tiffanie aren't you?' the prince grinned, following Kurt as he continued back into the palace across the veranda. Kurt didn't answer him, blushing. ' You are, aren't you? Let me come with you! I have to see this!'

Kurt sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get rid of the younger boy. ' Fine, but you have to put your hood up or something, I don't want people recognising you'

' Done and done' Jack said, pulling up the hood of his pink hoodie and even taking out a pair of pink sunglasses from his pocket, slipping them on. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' You and your brother are more alike than you think you are'

They managed to acquire a car, quicker now that Jack was coming along for the ride, watching as Blaine reluctantly held the door open for Tiffanie in theirs, laughing as he pulled a face before climbing in himself. The two boys threw themselves into their own car ten minutes later, and soon enough they had arrived in Laetitia, running down the street to find Blaine and Tiffanie's car.

They found it parked outside of a small café and quickly threw themselves behind a solid bench, crouching down to watch Blaine pull a chair out for Tiffanie at one of the tables outside the café, sitting down opposite her and accepting the menu when one of the waiters handed it them.

' We have to get closer' Kurt hissed at Jack, who nodded, jerking his thumb towards a parked car nearby, grabbing Kurt's hand and making a dash for it. They managed to circle round to the other side of the road, crouching behind another parked car without being seen. Sneaking behind their targets' backs, they slipped onto a table slightly hidden by a piece of rose covered fencing, hiding behind the menus they were given. Trying not to giggle, they were in the perfect position not to be seen and still hear what they were saying.

' This is such a lovely place, do you come here often?' Tiffanie was saying and they both broke down into silent giggles at her cliché line.

' Err, sure, with Ella mostly, I sometimes meet her after school' Blaine replied, sounding bored but ever polite.

' Ah, that reminds me; about what you were saying at breakfast, you're not really going to university in the states are you? You were just saying that to make Kurt happy right?'

' No, I am going to the states after I graduate high school, I want to get my degree in music'

' But…but what about me? Us?'

' Us?'

' What am I supposed to do while you're in New York for two years?' the pleading tone in her voice was almost nauseating.

' Whatever you were doing before I came back here, you don't need me Tiffanie, you have loads of friends here to amuse you while I'm gone'

Tiffanie seemed to perk up at this. ' Maybe I could come with you? If you don't want to be apart from me either that is. I don't mind coming to New York to be with you…'

' Ah, that's not really ideal Tiffanie, I'll be busy with school work, we'll never see each other, it'd be ridiculous for you to waste your time when you could be here with your friends and family'

' I don't mind…'

' No, you have to stay here, New York is something I'm doing with Kurt anyway'

There was a sigh and Kurt and Jack peered over their menus to watch Tiffanie reach out to grasp Blaine's hand tightly in her own, ignoring Blaine's small jerk to try and get away. Kurt clenched his fist at this, feeling Jack's hand cover it on the table, keeping him down.

' Sometimes I feel that you love Kurt more you love me Blaine'

' I do'

' No you don't Blaine, you think you do but he's manipulating you…ah yes, I'll have an ice tea please'

' Medium drip please' Blaine told the waiter, waiting until the man was gone before pulling his hand away from Tiffanie's grasp. ' He is not manipulating me'

' He's making you think that you're something you're not! Don't you see Blaine, I love you for who you are, he loves you for who he makes you be' Tiffanie insisted and Jack's grip on Kurt tightened so much it would hurt if Kurt wasn't so angry. The waiter came over and they quickly gave their orders, dismissing him as Blaine began to speak again.

' Tiffanie drop it, I won't have you bad mouthing Kurt, especially not to me understand? Otherwise I'm leaving right now'

' Okay, but just think about it' Blaine let out a small out of character grunt and they fell into silence until their drinks appeared, then Tiffanie began to prattle on about something that Blaine wasn't properly paying attention.

' I hate her. I hate her. I hate her' Kurt grumbled under his breath, gaining an odd look from the waiter as he set their drinks down.

' It's fine Kurt, listen…' Jack said, sipping his coffee, a cheeky smirk already in place. ' I've done this before. Two years ago, dad tried to get Ella involved with this older guys, a son of one of the Earls, to marry her off. Now this guy was so far in the closet, he was walking in snow if you catch my drift, so I seduced him, kissed him and had Ella take the photo. We sent it to Bonjour and we haven't seen the guy since! I think they shipped him off to some boarding school in Italy, whatever, he was horrible, but we got rid of him. We can do the same with Capital Barbie over there…' Kurt gave him a look, half wondering how Rachel and Jack both had the same idea. They must both be evil geniuses hell bent on taking over the world. ' Sebastian and me were having a rant this morning after breakfast. Seb is like my favourite brother after Blaine'

' Well that's nice to know Jack'

Both of them yelped, jumping in their seats and looking up at Blaine like deer in the headlights. Blaine watched them in amusement, waiting for them to recover and begin their lies.

' Err…Blaine! Fancy seeing you here!' Jack exclaimed.

' Yeah, we were just have a coffee, didn't know you would be here!' Kurt spluttered, blushing bright red when Blaine laughed.

' You two are the worse spies I've ever seen!'

' Spies? We're not spying!' Jack insisted.

' Yeah! We're…we're…we're on a date! Yep that's it, Jack and I are on a date, do you mind?' Kurt said, acting haughtily, glad when Jack played along, putting an arm around the back of his chair and trying to look smug. The smile faltered on Blaine's face for a split second, enough for both of them to notice.

' You're on a date!' Tiffanie had hurried over, looking ecstatic. ' That's fantastic! How about we make it a double date? Will you join us?'

' Oh I don't think that's such a good idea…'

' Nonsense, it'll be fun, waiter! Can you bring two more chairs over to our table?' she called, dashing back to the table. Kurt and Jack both gave a smug looking Blaine a pained look, before grabbing their drinks and joining the round table, which quickly fell into silence, none of the boys wanting to start the conversation. ' Um…so how long have you two been dating?'

' Err…this is our um…third date' Kurt quickly lied, seeing that same falter in Blaine's smile again, wondering what it was.

' That's so sweet, you're such a cute couple, aren't they a cute couple Blaine?' Tiffanie gushed, touching Blaine's arm to get his attention.

' Yeah, sure' he replied, distracted.

' So you took on board what I said then Kurt?' she continued, looking pointedly at him and Kurt felt his cheek sting in remembrance of the conversation and how it had ended.

' Yeah, I did' he replied, frowning at her. Jack looked at him in confusion.

' What did she say?'

' She just gave me some relationship advice, that's all' Kurt explained, holding Tiffanie's gaze until she looked away, turning her attention back to Blaine. Kurt glanced at Jack, silently telling him to drop it. He would tell him on the way home.

The rest of their "double date" was painful. They managed to keep the conversation going just barely, even after they left the café though both Blaine and Kurt fell oddly quiet when Tiffanie looped her arm through Blaine's and Jack grabbed Kurt's hand. They didn't do much, walking around town for hours, avoiding paparazzi that were lurking about, looking for more royal stories or scandals.

It was finally after three straight hours of Tiffanie's prattling and the boys' short replies and half-hearted attempts at being nice that Jack managed to lure Tiffanie away from Blaine, insisting that she help him find a present for Kurt in one of the shops.

Leading to Blaine and Kurt sitting in the town square, on a bench, waiting for their respective "dates".

' You're not really on a date with Jack are you?' Blaine suddenly asked. Kurt laughed.

' Are you really on a date with Tiffanie?'

' No'

' Well there you go' Blaine smiled, glancing around before reaching out and squeezing Kurt's hand, lingering on his soft skin before releasing it. The prince glanced behind them, sighing at the sight of men and women with cameras across the road, watching them and clicking their gadgets. ' Paparazzi are here'

' They've been there for an hour now, didn't you notice?' Kurt giggled.

' Hm…they must be as bad as you when it comes to stalking' Blaine teased. Kurt gasped in mock surprise.

' I'm hurt! I was much better than them!'

' You spoke too loud! You had the menus up like a fort! Jack is wearing bright pink jeans…'

' Okay, okay, that may have been an oversight on my party when he asked to come along, but shut up, I'd be great at being your paparazzi' Kurt insisted, turning in his seat to face Blaine, leaning his elbow on the back of the bench. Blaine grinned.

' Oh?'

' Of course, I'm your biggest fan after all' Kurt smirked, glancing at the paparazzi, an idea popping into his head. They wanted a story, they would have a story.

' What are you thinking?' Blaine asked, seeing the look. Kurt winked, starting to sing.

' _We are the crowd  
>We're cuh-coming out<br>Got my flash on it's true  
>Need that picture of you<br>It's so magical  
>We'd be so fantastic, oh<em>'

Blaine laughed as Kurt sang, the flashes behind them going wild.

' _Leather and jeans  
>your watch glamorous<br>Not sure what it means  
>But this photo of us<br>It don't have a price  
>Ready for those flashing lights<br>'Cause you know that baby I…_'

Kurt jumped to his feet, standing in front of Blaine and pointing at him.

' _I'm your biggest fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby there's no other superstar<br>You know that I'll be your-  
>Papa-Paparazzi <em>

_Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby you'll be famous  
>Chase you down until you love me<br>Papa-Paparazzi_'

Kurt danced away, swaying his hips, a bounce in his step as he twirled in circles. Blaine laughed, jumping up too and following him. Kurt gestured to him and suddenly the prince, the heir to the throne, was singing in the middle of the square as well, walking after Kurt as he continued to dance.

' **I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
>Velvet ropes and guitars<br>Yeah cause you know I'm starting between the sets  
>Eyeliner and cigarettes<strong>'

Kurt giggled as Blaine grabbed his hand, spinning him round.

' **Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
>My lashes are dry- But the teardrops I cry<br>It don't have a price  
>Loving you is Cherry Pie<br>'Cause you know that baby I…**

**I'm your biggest fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby there's no other superstar<br>You know that I'll be your  
>Papa-Paparazzi<strong>

**Promise I'll be kind**  
><strong>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<strong>  
><strong>Baby you'll be famous<strong>  
><strong>Chase you down until you love me<strong>  
><strong>Papa-paparazzi<strong>'

They separated, putting on a show for the audience that had surrounded the outline of the square. Kurt jumped onto one of the marble benches near the fountain, laughing as Blaine did the same on the opposite one. A shiver ran down both their backs as their voices melted together.

' _**Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
>Stop-stopped, That shit on the radio<br>Don't stop, for anyone  
>We'll Blast it but we'll still have fun!<strong>_'

They yelled the last bit, leaping off the benches and walking towards each other as they sang.

' _**I'm your biggest fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby there's no other superstar<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that I'll be your<br>Papa-Paparazzi**_

**Promise I'll be kind **

_But I won't until that boy is mine _

**Baby you'll be famous **

_Chase you down until you love me _

_**Papa-paparazzi!**_'

The crowd began to cheer as the two boys finished, now standing close enough that they could touch each other if they were alone, both grinning from ear to ear as they laughed, breathing hard. They finally broke their gaze from the other, both turning to wave to the crowd, still laughing.

They heard clapping getting closer as the crowd dispersed, and looked round as Jack sauntered over, Tiffanie following behind, looking rather sour in the face.

' That was awesome! Blaine, I haven't heard you sing for ages!'

' I guess Kurt just brings it out in me' Blaine laughed, clapping Kurt on the shoulder, again his hand lingering there before dropping back to his side. The scowl on Tiffanie's face deepened.

* * *

><p>On the ride home, Kurt filled Jack in on what had been said during his conversation with Tiffanie earlier in the week, and the shocked prince agreed with Kurt and ultimately Rachel, that Tiffanie was indeed a bitch and needed getting rid of.<p>

' Jack?'

Jack paused, about to open the car door once they'd reached the palace, turning back to the suddenly nervous looking boy.

' Yeah?'

' Can I ask you a favour?'

' Of course, anything'

' When we were at the table before, when we said that we were on a date, I saw something in Blaine's expression, I think it might have been jealousy'

' Yeah I saw it too, he's got it bad for you if he doesn't want other guys even touching you' the prince laughed.

' I was wondering Jack…' Kurt pushed on. ' If you would help me make Blaine jealous?'

* * *

><p>AN This chapter was inspired by one of my favourite reviewers **Dreamsintoreality**, and helped along by **Njferrell**, both of whom gave me some great ideas! Love you both!

**BackwardsMuffin**: In answer to your question, it's kind of based loosely on Princess Diaries, which inspired me along with other Prince!Blaine and Prince!Kurt fanfictions I've read, but it's mostly all my own design. Glad you like it and love love love the name :P Love you too :D

Update soon. Will Tiffanie get her comeuppance? How will Kurt's new plan to make Blaine jealous go? Look forward to a bit more smut too! Enjoy!

(I'm really getting into this whole author's note thing :D)

Thanks for reading!


	11. Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter Eleven: Green Eyed Monster **

And so the plan began. Well two plans.

The first to make a scandal about the positively lovely Tiffanie Bouvier and get rid of her for good.

The second to make Blaine extremely jealous over Kurt and Jack that he'll spend all his time with Kurt, thus assisting with the first plan.

It was full proof…apart from one simple part.

' No, no, no and no!' Puck exclaimed jumping up and striding towards the door. Kurt ran after him, grabbing his arm before he could leave and spinning him round.

' Please! We can't think of anyone else who would be willing to do it!' he pleaded.

' I don't want to kiss her! She's horrible!' Puck groaned. ' And totally not my type!'

' I didn't know you had a type' Finn spoke up from Kurt's sofa. Kurt, Finn, Puck, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Jack and Ella had all crammed themselves into Kurt's suite and now laid about on his various furniture pieces or the floor, watching as Kurt tried to convince Puck to kiss Tiffanie for the camera. Puck glared at Finn.

' I have a type! And she's not it!'

' Please Noah!'

' What if…and I'm not saying I'll do it…but what if they recognise me? I'll be kicked out!' he protested, running a hand across his Mohawk.

' No because we're going to angle it so the camera only sees her face, and we'll put a hat on you, nobody will know it's you' Jack said, his head hanging upside down off Kurt's bed. ' Trust me Noah, I've done this before'

' It's true, he has, it worked very effectively' Ella agreed, feeding Jack a grape from the bowl she'd brought in with her.

' Okay, first of all, what's with all the Noah going about? I really do prefer Puck!'

' Noah is more attractive' Jack said with his mouth full.

' Very true' Ella and Kurt muttered.

' Secondly! Why can't Wes or Thad or David do it? I know Jeff and Nick are gay and all, but the others could do it!'

' Because we do already know her from childhood and that would be weird' Thad replied, pulling a face. The other straight Warblers around him nodded in agreement.

' Plus they're not man-whores like you are' Finn piped.

' Seriously, I'm going to punch you in a minute Hudson!'

' Will everyone keep their voices down?' Kurt snapped. ' I don't want Blaine to know what we're doing, he'll think I'm crazy or something, or worse jealous…'

' You are jealous' Nick pointed out, accepting a grape when Ella offered the bowl.

' I am not!'

' You so are' Jeff scoffed, catching a grape that the princess threw at him in his mouth.

' I am not!'

' You are, Jack told me so' Finn laughed.

' Okay what is this today? Do you just hate everyone today Finn, or is this a sort of rip on Kurt and Noah day?' Kurt snapped at his brother, who grinned.

' I'm busting chops today'

' He's been watching Scrubs' Puck whispered to Kurt.

' Anyway, you're so jealous chick' Wes laughed.

' One I thought we were done with chick since I left the Warblers? Second…okay I'm a bit jealous, which is why I don't want Blaine to know that he's actually dating a jealous freak, especially after singing paparazzi with him in the square!'

' You did what?' David exclaimed.

' Blaine and Kurt sang Paparazzi in the town square, the public loved it, Tiffanie did not' Jack explained.

' And we missed it?'

' I'm pretty sure I saw one of the paparazzi videoing it, it'll be online by tonight, I'm sure of it'

Puck let out a groan of frustration, dragging them all back to their original plan.

' Look I'll think about it okay!' he sighed, turning back to Kurt and smirking. ' How do you plan to make Blaine jealous?'

' By pretending to be going on dates with Jack' Kurt put bluntly, shrugging.

' You know Kurt, we could just sleep together, that'll get him fuming' Jack suggested, winking at his brother's boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. ' Aw come on baby, you know you want to get all up on this'

' Dude, that is deeply disturbing' Finn pulled a face. ' He's my brother'

' You want a go too?'

' OKAY! That's the end of that conversation! Jack, first part of our plan starts tonight, we're going to dinner and we're staying out later. Noah, think about it. Now everybody get out of my room!'

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been the jealous one in their relationship. Kurt had had his own rare moments where Santana propositioning him or Rachel mentioned her train-wreck that was her party, but Blaine, never even a peek of jealousy, even after he found out about Kurt's brief romantic relationship with Brittany and his crushes on both Finn and Sam before they even met. It was extremely infuriating.<p>

But Jack was Blaine's brother; surely it would get some sort of rise out of him.

' Hey Kurt!'

Kurt turned, leaving his own thoughts, smiling as Blaine ran up, checking the hallway was clear before taking his hand gently in his own.

' Hi, feels like I haven't seen you for ages!' the prince laughed breathlessly. ' I was wondering if you wanted to join and the guys for a movie night tonight? We can sit in the back and not watch' he said with a wink, stepping closer.

Kurt giggled; all ready to agree when he remembered the plan. As much as he hated not hanging out with his boyfriend, if this plan worked it would definitely be worth it.

' I'm sorry Blaine, I'm busy tonight'

Blaine's face fell. ' Oh, well maybe another time. What are going to be doing?'

' Oh I'm going to dinner with Jack' Kurt shrugged, starting down the hallway, smiling when he heard Blaine hurry after him.

' You're going to dinner with my brother?'

' Yeah, he asked me to and we figured you'd be doing something with Tiffanie'

' But I'm not'

' Well I can't very well cancel on Jack now can I, we're meeting in two hours!' Kurt said, enjoying the pleading tone in his boyfriend's voice. ' That would be rude. Look I've got to go get ready, I'll see you later'

Kurt was about to leave when Blaine grabbed his hand again, pulling him back to him and kissing him hard on the lips. It was a kiss to remember and Kurt was pretty sure that was what Blaine was trying to do, so he smiled into the kiss, giggling when Blaine finally pulled away.

' Well that was lovely, but I have to go'

' Love you'

' Love you too' Blaine didn't let go of his hand. ' Blaine, I really do'

' Are you sleeping in my room tonight?'

' Sure, but I might be late, so don't wait up for me'

* * *

><p>' Blaine, do you want to watch Die Hard or Harry Potter first?' Thad asked. The prince grunted in reply, arms crossed as he slouched in his seat in the back of the movie room. ' What's up with you?'<p>

' Kurt's on a date with Jack' he grumbled after a moment, scowling.

' Did you two break up?' Jeff gasped.

' Not that I know'

' Then why is your boyfriend on a date with your brother?' Puck asked.

' The hell if I know! Kurt said they'd be back late as well! I mean I know I haven't been paying a lot of attention to him recently but that doesn't mean he can go to dinner with Jack!' Blaine suddenly exploded, jumping from his seat and pacing back and forth. Nick and Jeff shared a look, trying to hide their amusement over the irony of the situation. Just a few weeks ago, it was Kurt pacing back and forth across the room.

' It's only dinner, it's not like anything's going to happen' Wes scoffed, putting in Die Hard and throwing himself down in one of the many soft armchairs that stood in rows amongst matching sofas around the room.

' It's Jack! When he goes on a date, everything happens!'

' You really think Kurt's going to sleep with your brother?'

' No I think my brother is going to seduce my boyfriend!'

The boys laughed. ' Jack wouldn't do that!'

' When Jack was fifteen, his principal told him off for dying his hair pink, Jack seduced and gave a blow job to the principal's son in his office with the PA turned on so the whole school heard!' Blaine exclaimed.

The laughter stopped and the other boys stared at him with slowly widening eyes. David leant towards Wes.

' This may have been a bad idea'

* * *

><p>' You didn't!'<p>

' I did! The principal came in just as I was standing up, I just walked right out of there with my head held high' Jack sniggered, sipping his wine nonchalantly. Kurt let out a peel of giggles, earning them looks from the other tables.

' What happened?'

' Oh um…the principal tried to give me two months detention for it, so I took his son to Acapoco for two months of sex instead' Jack shrugged and Kurt fell into a giggling mess, covering his mouth to muffle himself.

Jack watched his brother's boyfriend laugh hysterically, and still had no idea how his brother could stand to be apart from the entrancing boy for even a minute. He was possibly the most attractive boy Jack had ever seen.

' Jack? You're staring, are you okay?'

Jack snapped out of it to find Kurt, red in the face from laughing, staring at him.

' Yeah sorry, I was just wondering why Blaine wouldn't want to spend every moment of his life with you' Somehow Kurt's face managed to turn even more flushed. Jack smiled at the adorableness of this. ' I know if I had found you, I would refuse to leave your side'

' He used to be like that, when we were at Dalton together, even before we became a couple, we were always together, I never asked why but it think Blaine just wanted to make sure I was fitting it, to make sure I was happy. I had had a hard time at my old school and he knew all about them, I think he wanted to make sure I was okay' Kurt explained, smiling dreamily as he spoke about his boyfriend.

Jack continued to watch him, regret setting into his chest painfully.

' I never had that with Piers'

' Piers?'

' Oh that's what I called Pierre, he hated his name so I called him Piers, helped with the whole secret relationship too' he sighed.

' How did you and Pierre meet?'

' Funnily enough at a Ball, Christian's birthday, I was bored, I was fifteen at this royal ball and could not be bothered to deal with the stuffed shirts Gran wanted me to talk to and all the girls dad wanted me to talk to, so I snuck out onto the terrace under the veranda to hide and drink beer. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this was a good idea' Jack told him, smiling at the memory.

_Two Years Ago _

_Jack sat on the stone ground, leaning against the wall of the veranda and sipping from the bottle of beer he had stolen. He could hear the light music coming from the ballroom above him, over the guffawing laughter and chatter of the old men and women who he was avoiding, alongside the teenagers brought up to act like them. _

_He'd snuck out only half an hour ago, after his father hissed about him looking like a fairy wearing his pink waistcoat and cravat. If his father was going to judge him then he wasn't going to sit through his stupid party. _

' _Wow, thought I was the only one' _

_Jack gasped, looking up to find an attractive dark haired boy watching him, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, on the stairs. He was dressed in a black suit and a dark blue, almost black waistcoat, his dress shoes shiny and his hair had the appearance that it had once been perfectly neat but he'd pushed a hand through it, spiking it up. He smiled. _

' _Got another one of those?' the boy asked, nodding at the beer. _

' _One? Pussy, I have more than one' Jack scoffed, pushing the box of a dozen beer bottles – now eleven – into sight and taking another swig of his own. The boy laughed. _

' _Mine if I join you?' _

' _Be my guest' the prince shrugged, gesturing to the floor. The boy sat down beside him, accepting the beer handed to him and popping off the cap with his fingers. _

' _I thought I already was your guest?' he teased, grinning at Jack. _

' _Ah no, don't blame me for this party, this is all my dad, I'm just another victim like you' _

_The boy laughed, and Jack laughed too. Suddenly the boy thrust out a hand sideward, towards him. _

' _I'm Pierre, call me Piers, you're Prince Jacques right?' _

_Jack rolled his eyes, shaking Piers' hand. ' Call me Jack' _

' _Okay Jack, why have you decided to flee this shindig?' _

' _Shindig?' Jack scoffed again. ' My father doesn't like how I'm dressed' _

' _Why not?' _

' _Apparently pink is a "fairy colour"' Jack sighed, taking a long draw of his beer, feeling Piers' eyes on him, raking over his slender form, a smirk on his face. _

' _I think you look great' _

' _Thanks, pink's my signature colour, you don't look so bad yourself, Mr…sorry I never asked which lord you belong to?' _

' _My dad is Earl Noir, he's in there talking to your father about the benefits of sending children to boarding school at age four' Piers explained, leaning his head back on the wall. _

' _Oh dear, I best hide my little sister then' _

' _Probably best, my new step-brother already has his name down for one in some city, I wasn't paying attention when Babette was speaking' _

' _Babette?' _

' _My new step-mother, she's two years older than me, just gave birth via C-Section because she didn't want her "downstairs" to get messed up…' _

' _But she doesn't mind a scar?' _

' _Oh dad already paid for the plastic surgery to hide it, and another boob-job on top of that. Oh and Babette enjoys calling me a fag in the privacy of our house ever since I said I didn't want to have sex with her' Piers drawled, chuckling in amusement despite what he'd just said, downing a large amount of his beer as Jack watched. _

' _So you're gay?' _

' _Yeah, you?' _

' _Does it look like I'm straight?' Jack laughed, gesturing himself and smirking when Piers looked him up and down again. _

' _Good for me' he muttered, winking. Jack smirk wider, finishing his beer and reaching for another one, handing Piers another when he did the same. _

' _So why are you out here Mr. Noir?' _

' _Dad keeps telling me to dance with girls, and frankly the last time I did what he said, she decided to try and grope me. I had to scrub myself like three times before I felt clean again' Piers explained with a shudder. Jack raised an eyebrow. _

' _So you'd have an aversion against me groping you then?' _

_The other boy almost choked on his beer, spluttering as he turned his head to look back at the prince, a glint in his wide eyes. Jack smiled cheekily giving him the same look he'd perfected since realised he was gay two years ago. It worked and Piers quickly set down his beer, leaning across and pressing his lips to Jack's, who eagerly reciprocated, setting down his own beer and scooting nearer. _

_That was only the beginning. _

' So it was attraction at first sight then?' Kurt asked, smiling, his chin resting in his hand, enjoying the wistful look on his friend's face.

' Definitely. Those were the best months of my life' Jack sighed. ' I loved Piers more than I've loved anyone, that's why I want you and Blaine to stay together, not only to keep you happy Kurt. With you two going public, being gay won't be so bad and I can get him back'

' Why don't you just do what Sebastian did?'

' Oh I don't want Piers to just drop his whole life for me. He stands to inherit his father's whole estate, and Lord Noir's is the biggest in the country after the Andersons. I want him to have a life, one that I can't have' the prince sighed. Kurt reached out, taking his hand and squeezing gently. Jack chuckled. ' You never know, this plan might help with my relationship as well'

* * *

><p>It was indeed late when Kurt and Jack got back to the palace; merry from their glasses of wine and the hilarious stories they'd shared. They didn't turn on any of the lights but they had managed to find their way to Blaine's room, and Jack didn't need to be told that Kurt would stay in the heir's bed and not his own. Giggling madly, they parted ways with Jack snapping a photo of them both on his phone, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek as it flashed.<p>

Kurt kissed Jack's cheek, watching him skip down the hallway, still giggling, probably waking people up on his way. Kurt felt sorry for Ella asleep in her bed as he slipped into Blaine's room, locking the door that his boyfriend had left unlocked for him and forgoing his moisturising routine – he'd done one before he went out anyway – closing the doors of Blaine's bedroom behind him, and slipping off his clothes down to his underwear.

He jumped when he saw the eyes of the other boy watching him from the bed, a mixture of amusement and jealousy. Kurt did a happy dance in his head as he climbed onto the bed, burrowing under the duvet and lying on his side, facing Blaine, who stayed lying on his back.

' Have fun?'

' Yeah, Jack has so many funny stories' Kurt giggled again, rethinking them and trying not to burst out laughing again.

' I'm glad you had fun' Blaine replied stiffly.

' Are you okay?'

Blaine sighed, rolling over to face Kurt and smiling genuinely. ' I'm fine, just glad you're back. You want to cuddle?'

' Definitely, but first I need to pee' Kurt said, jumping out of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. Blaine watched him go and sighed. Kurt seemed happy, happier than he'd seen him in a while, ever since their sex in the apple orchard.

Was Jack better for Kurt? The very thought depressed Blaine, because he and Kurt belonged together. He'd felt empty that whole evening since Kurt told him he was going out to dinner with the other prince. Jealous that it couldn't be him taking Kurt to dinner, spoiling him, drinking wine with him and sharing stories, stumbling home and giggling in the hallway. Blaine refused to reveal to Kurt that he had in fact waited up for the two of them, listening for them and bolting to bed when he heard the door opening.

He had realised something as he waited in one of his armchairs for close to an hours and a half, trying to distract himself by reading and playing Angry Birds on his I-Phone. He'd realised that in that very moment, he hated his brother, he hated Jack, not for making Kurt happy, but for being the one to make him that happy. The jealousy was getting painful.

**To Jack-Jack **

**From Kurt: Plan working. Blaine green like the giant ;P More tomorrow? x **

**To Gorgeous Kurt **

**From Jack: For sure baby ;) x **

A/N I'm loving the Pierre/Jack relationship! What do you think? Oh and I need ship names for them! Help!

Oh and I've given you a break from Tiffanie in this chapter, and Michael ;P And I don't know if Acapoco is a real place but it was fun to say as I wrote ;P

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and keep reading!

Thanks for all the great reviews! One of my pets died earlier today and reading them really made me feel better so thank you so much! R.I.P. Rosalie the mouse 2009-2011 x x :'(


	12. Who is Kurt Hummel?

**Chapter Twelve: Who is Kurt Hummel? **

A week passed and Kurt spent every day of it with Jack, whilst Blaine was with Tiffanie and waiting up for Kurt to come back. He became sloppy and distracted, constantly thinking about Kurt with Jack and barely paying attention anything Tiffanie.

Things within the palace seemed to have changed since Sebastian reappeared. There had been a huge article about his return and his new wife and child in two issues of Bonjour but like most scandal, it was forgotten about as quickly as it had come, as it was replaced by a new article that none of them expected to appear.

Kurt walked down to breakfast with Blaine that morning, pleased that he had blown off Tiffanie to do so, holding hands until a member of staff appeared. Jack and Kurt had gone to a fashion show in a city of Cicero the day before, using one of the palace limos, and had arrived back very late, late enough to find Blaine fast asleep in one of the armchairs, lightly snoring. Kurt had managed to support the other boy into bed, content in the knowledge that Blaine had waited up for him.

Blaine was just pleased that Kurt had come back, so both content with the other they walked into the dining, not noticing the tense atmosphere as they sat down at the table.

' Have you two not seen it?' Sebastian asked the couple, looking at them in confusion.

' Seen what?' Blaine asked, pouring two glasses of orange juice and handing one to Kurt.

' Kurt's in Bonjour' Ella explained, holding out a copy of the glossy gossip magazine to their guest, who took it quickly, gasping when he saw the front cover.

' Who is Kurt Hummel?' he read out, staring at the huge picture of himself plastered beneath this title. It was a photo of him in the town square, when he went with Jack, Ella and Emilie. He was obviously laughing about something one of them had said, but they'd cut out the other two, so it was a full photo of himself in his skinny jeans and with his perfectly styled hair, surrounded by more article titles, more photos of himself, one with Blaine, one with Ella and one with Jack. Kurt glanced up at Blaine who just gestured for him to open it.

Again his face was plastered across the two pages around the article titled again with Who is Kurt Hummel?

**Who is Kurt Hummel? **

**Ever since Prince Blaine became the heir to the throne of Cicero, this mysterious Kurt Hummel has been at his side. Who is he? And what is his relationship with the royal family? **

**Speculations are going around that he is the newest boy toy of Prince Jacques, known well for his openly homosexual relationships with numerous other teenage boys. The two have been seen together frequently in the past week mostly, and the day out with Princesses Ella and Emilie which famously ended with the two performing the Hilary Duff song Wake Up. Are they dating? Did Prince Blaine introduce them? **

**There are more speculations that Kurt Hummel is a new suitor for Princess Ella, well known for rejecting almost a dozen suitors picked out by her father, King Michael, which have been quickly disproved due to research on the palace guest showing that he is indeed openly homosexual back home in the United States. Would King Michael go far enough to marry his oldest daughter to a gay American? **

**Lastly there has been the rumour that Kurt Hummel and Prince Blaine may be in a romantic relationship, clashing with bigger rumours that Prince Blaine is currently courting daughter of Lord Bouvier, Tiffanie Bouvier. Kurt Hummel has followed Prince Blaine from America, bringing seven of their shared friends with them; one of whom has confirmed to be Kurt's step-brother Finn Hudson, also from the States. Eye-witnesses have said that the heir to the throne and Mr. Hummel seemed "very close" during a performance the two did again in the middle of the town square of Laetitia, both singing the song Paparazzi by American singer Lady Gaga. The video of this is very popular on the Internet at the moment. Does this rumour have any accuracy to it? **

**It has been confirmed that Kurt Hummel attended school with Prince Blaine at Dalton Academy for a few months for yet undisclosed reasons, and the two were both members of the all-boy's Academy's popular glee club, the Warblers, which have been part of Dalton for many generations and is very esteemed for its talented members and impromptu performances. Kurt Hummel attended the school for a few months before returning to his old school; McKinley High School, a public high school in the town of Lima in Ohio, and is also a founding member McKinley's own glee club, the New Directions, which went to the New York Nationals last school year, and came 12****th**** in the country. It is still unconfirmed of how the prince and Kurt know each other, but it has been confirmed after interviews with students of McKinley High School and research, that the two did attend the McKinley prom of last year together as each other's dates, all other research and information from interviews have yet to be confirmed, but Bonjour can safely say that Prince Blaine and Kurt Hummel are closer than we have been told they are. **

**Keep buying and reading Bonjour to find out more about the mysterious palace guest. **

Kurt shivered at all the photos of him, some taken here in Cicero, a few pulled from the internet, still shots of performances with the New Directions, even, he cringed, a still of him during Born This Way, when Mercedes and Tina clawed open his jacket to reveal his "I Like Boys" t-shirt. There was even the yearbook photo from last year, and one of him during Blaine and Kurt's performance of Candles at Regionals. How did they get all of these photos? It was creepy, people going through his photos and posting them across the tabloids for everyone to see and read about, to judge him and make their own probably incorrect speculations of his relationships with the three royal children.

' This is awful' he sighed.

' No, this is disastrous! There are rumours!' Michael exclaimed, the first thing he'd said at the table since the argument and Finn's speech. ' I can't have people both questioning my parenting and questioning the heirs sexuality!'

' Dad…' Blaine sighed, warning in his tone of voice.

' It might be good to play on the rumour that Jack and Kurt are dating, to throw off the media' the king mused, not paying attention to his son.

' Michael, please, let's just let these rumours take their course, don't encourage them' Claudette pleaded with her son, reading the paper and sipping her tea.

' You don't think I should encourage at least one of them, I don't want people thinking my heir is gay'

' I think you should let it run its course'

Michael fell silent, deep in thought. At the other end of the table however, Kurt was freaking out.

' What if they go to my family? What if they question them?' he panicked. ' My friends, I thought my online pages had been made private!'

' It'll be alright, it'll all blow over eventually, it always does' Blaine told him, wrapping an arm around his younger boyfriend's shoulders. ' Even the Acapoco incident blew over eventually…'

' WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE ACAPOCO DRAMA!'

Jeff leant into Puck, muttering in his ear.

' Do you realise how rare it is to have a quiet meal in this place?'

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, staring at the front of the magazine in front of him. He was depressed, too depressed to go along with the plan and too depressed to concentrate on the fact that Blaine had yet again disappeared on a date with the she-demon that was Tiffanie. So he sat in the garden, trying to get his head around his face being all over the cover of a magazine, and not in the way he hoped he would eventually be. He had wanted his face in a magazine saying something his singing, or his fashion designs, or a fashion show he'd put on, a photo of him surrounded by models, wearing designer clothing he'd created himself.<p>

This was just disappointing. He was being implicated as a boy toy and seducer of the heir to the throne. This was awful.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Kurt didn't notice the footsteps approaching him until a long shadow fell over the magazine. He gasped, shielding his eyes as he looked up. It was a boy, around his age, maybe a year older, taller than him with spiked black hair and black eye liner around his eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform, with white trousers and shirt, a red tie hanging neatly around his neck. He was very handsome.

' Can I help you?' Kurt asked.

' I'm Piers Noir' the boy said simply, hands in his blazer pockets.

' Oh! Hi! Wow, you're Piers?' Kurt exclaimed, jumping up, dropping the magazine down onto the bench. He thrust out a hand. ' I'm Kurt Hummel'

' I know who you are, and I'm guessing Jack's told you about me'

' Um…yeah he did' Kurt replied, frowning at the harshness in the taller boy's voice. He wasn't meeting Kurt's eyes, looking past him instead. ' Are you looking for him? Jack I mean?'

' No, I wanted to see you actually'

' Why me?'

Piers' eyes jumped to the magazine on the bench, barely for a second but Kurt saw, looking between the magazine and the handsome boy, his eyes widening in realisation.

' Oh! No! No, no!' It's not what you think…!'

' Listen, just…just look after him okay?' Piers said, finally looking him in the eyes, Kurt could see the sadness in his own, and suddenly the plan to make Blaine jealous seemed obsolete, cruel, nobody had thought about how this might affect the boy who loved Jack, if he would get jealous or not. Guilt flooded him. ' He's…he's an amazing guy and I just want him to safe and happy, to be loved, so just…just don't hurt him'

' Piers, you've got it wrong…they're all wrong. The media are wrong. I'm not dating Jack!'

' What?'

' It's true'

Both of them looked up to find Jack stood at the top of the steps down to the terrace, in his normal pink jeans and pink waistcoat over a white t-shirt. His eyes were fixed on Piers, coming down the steps.

' Jack' Piers said.

' Piers, I'm not dating Kurt'

' But the newspaper said…'

' They're only seeing what they want to see' Kurt explained. ' I'm dating Blaine'

Piers' head whipped round to stare at him. ' Blaine?'

' Yes'

' Prince Blaine?'

' Yes'

' Heir to the throne Blaine?'

' Yes!' Kurt and Jack both exclaimed. Jack had reached them now, smiling only a little.

' Piers did you come here to tell Kurt that?' he asked, hopefully. Piers looked away, his cheeks going pink. ' Were you jealous?'

' No, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay' the taller boy said stiffly, not looking at either of them now.

Kurt smiled, about to leave them to it when Jack waved a hand, stopping him. As much as he cared for the boy, Jack still didn't want to be alone with him. Appearances were everything still.

' You skipped summer school in the middle of the day to see if I was going to be okay? Really?' The prince asked, his smile turning into a smirk. ' Because I mean you can't deny it, you're still in uniform, not that I'm complaining' and Jack was back to his old self, flirting as usual, not that the older boy didn't seem to enjoy it. Kurt sunk back down onto the bench to watch the once couple.

' You don't come to school anymore'

' School's for losers' Jack scoffed with a wink. Piers laughed.

' I miss seeing you in the uniform though'

' You always did like a guy in uniform' Jack said, blushing. Kurt had never seen him blush so much. The way the two of them were looking at each other. There was something there in Jack's hazel eyes that Kurt had never seen before in the two or so months of know him. It was endearing, sweet to watch that something get stronger and stronger before his own eyes.

Piers smiled, ducking his head and looking at down at Jack through his eyelashes, blushing too. ' I've missed you'

Jack seemed taken aback by this, and Kurt didn't think he was going to reply, then he smiled. ' I've missed you too Piers'

' I keep thinking we made a terrible mistake Jack. I've had time to think, and to miss you, and I've realised that we're so stupid. Our families don't matter, they aren't part of our relationship, we are. It's our choice. My half-brother may inherit dad's estate but I'll inherit the money, I'll make my own estate, our own estate'

Jack's breath had caught, Kurt heard it, he watched as the younger boy took a deep breath, his eyes wet as he nodded. ' I think we need to talk properly' he said, reaching out and taking Piers' hand, both of them freezing at the touch for just a moment. ' Come on, Kurt I'll see you later'

* * *

><p>' So Pierre just appeared?' Blaine gasped.<p>

' Yep, was telling me to look after Jack when the man himself appeared and they went off to talk!' Kurt explained, gesturing wildly as they walked through the halls, heading towards the twins' suite.

' So tell me again why we're going to Jack and Ella's room?'

' Because we need to make sure he's okay! I have no idea what happened after they left! I don't even know where they went! So I just want to check if he's not upset or anything' Kurt said, knocking on the white door when they reached it. There was no reply, and the door was unlocked, so, much to Blaine's protests, Kurt pushed it open, heading towards Jack's pink room.

' What if they're having sex? I really don't want to see my baby brother having sex! I have enough problems accepting the fact that he's more sexually active than I am' Blaine groaned, hovering behind Kurt as he knocked on the door of Jack's bedroom, trying to be quiet.

Nobody answered the door, so Kurt, ignoring Blaine's complaints, pushing open the door and freezing in the doorway.

' Wha…ahh!' Blaine exclaimed as he peeked over Kurt's shoulder.

There on the carpeted floor, in the middle of the space between the bed and the door, were Jack and Piers. Jack was on his back on the floor, Piers straddling him, one hand pinning Jack's hand over his head, their fingers tangled together, the other on his shoulder, the other boy's hand gripping his wrist. Their lips were locked together passionately, but both looked round, faces inches apart at Blaine's outburst.

Jack gave them a funny look, his shirt half open and Pier's tie falling loosely across his neck, before jerking his head to the side. Kurt instantly knew what he meant, grabbing the door handle and slamming the door shut, seizing Blaine's hand and yanking him out of the suite, slamming that door just as hard as the other one.

Breathing hard, the couple stood in the corridor in shock.

' Told you they'd be having sex' Blaine finally came out with, sending them both into peels of laughter.

* * *

><p>They didn't see Jack for the rest of the weekend, and Ella insisted on sleeping in Kurt's room since he wasn't using it, refusing to go anywhere near her twin brother's room, to which the occasional member of staff brought a platter of food like strawberries and chocolate, leaving the princess deeply disturbed. Kurt watched as Piers left in the late hours of the night, kissing Jack before slipping into one of the palace cars, and smiled, knowing by the way Jack watched the car drive away, that the youngest prince would be happier from here on end.<p>

The plan would continue the next day, for now he was glad his friend was happy, his own relationship could wait.

* * *

><p>AN I know it's short, so so so sorry! But I gave you a bit of Piers/Jack – I still haven't settled on a ship name, though I like Pick or Jiers :D Or I got Pack and Jars from the lovely **LoUd_LoVaBle_lunatic**, who says they're bad at ship names, but I think they're pretty good :D

Also the ship name Packman by **dreamsintoreality**, I just had to giggle about! Keep them coming everyone and you may be rewarded with a short story about Pierre and Jack! ;P

I have posted up pictures from the Internet of what I think Jack would wear and how he would look on my profile page if anyone's interested! Also I found a picture that I based the last scene on, which I think is a great anime picture so enjoy!

You're lucky you've gotten this chapter, because I've just got back from a leaving do for my friend going back to Uni and am rather drunk so please excuse me if the writing's awful! This is sort of a padding chapter! I promise you'll have more Klaine and maybe a bit of smut in the next chapter as Blaine's jealousy reaches its limit! So keep reading my lovely readers! And keep reviewing because your comments make my day and make me smile!

Love to all and thanks for reading! X X


	13. I love it when a plan comes together

**Chapter Thirteen: I love it when a plan comes together**

' I really don't want to do this Kurt'

Kurt rolled his eyes, fixing the hat neatly on Puck's head, covering his Mohawk, before tweaking the other boy's collar, brushing off the dirt that seemed to accumulate since the football player had put it on that morning. Behind him, Ella passed him the cologne they had stolen from Blaine's room, figuring if Puck seemed as similar to Blaine as possible Tiffanie would be attracted to him.

' I don't need Blaine's prep boy cologne to make that girl fall for the Puckasaurus!' Puck exclaimed, cringing as Kurt sprayed the cologne on his neck.

' Puckasaurus?' Ella repeated, raising an eyebrow at Kurt who shrugged.

' I dunno, he's been saying it for a few years, ever since we met really, just go with it'

' You ready to do this then Noah?' Jack asked, leaning against the doorframe of Puck and Finn's guest room, looking smug and sporting a rather large hickey on the side of his neck. He had kept the same look on his handsome face ever since Piers left and frankly it was getting old.

' I expect to get something out of this you know?' Puck snapped, glaring at Kurt who grinned, glancing at Ella over his shoulder, who smiled.

' Me and you are going to dinner tomorrow night at seven, dress nicely Noah' the princess said, giggling when the American perked up at her words, grinning widely.

' You're willing to go to dinner with me, even though I'm kissing another girl in like half an hour?'

' My sister's fickle like' Jack laughed. ' And really half an hour? It's going to take you half an hour to kiss this girl?'

' Is he complimenting or insulting me? I can never tell' Puck asked Kurt, pulling a face.

' I'm partially doing both my friend' the prince admitted. ' Complimenting since that's fast, insulting because I'm faster' he explained with a wink.

' Yeah right' Puck snorted.

' I've once met a guy at a party and been kissing him after five minutes'

' My brother's fickle like that'

Once Puck was suitably dressed to Kurt's liking, he was sent outside, where Blaine and Tiffanie were walking through the gardens, her arm clinging to his leech-like as she giggled about something that probably wasn't even that funny. Kurt and the twins pulled a face at the desperate look on her face; it was almost painful to watch, until Kurt's cheek stung again with the memory. He pushed Puck down the steps to the grass, watching him cross the green lawn towards the "couple".

The plan was easy and well put together by David, who was hiding in the bushes with Wes and Thad, apparently all three were experienced in the spying game.

***An hour earlier***

' If we want to get rid of her and still make Blaine jealous, we can't have him see Puck kiss Tiffanie. He might suspect something and that could end badly' Thad told them all, stood with the other council members before the other teenagers crowded into Puck and Finn's guest room, sitting in a line on the two beds and awaiting their instructions. ' Now Puck, if Tiffanie doesn't lean in as well, abort the plan, if we know the plan isn't going to work then there's no point in you suffering for no reason'

' Is this Tiffanie girl really that bad?' Nick asked.

Kurt let out a mirthless laugh. ' She came to me and told me to back off Blaine, that I was desperate, pushing myself on him and then she slapped me when I called her a bitch'

Nick gaped at him. ' That bitch!'

' I know! That's why we need to get rid of her! She's bad for Blaine, bad for this palace and frankly if she doesn't leave soon I'm going to stab her with nail file' Kurt growled.

' Scary' Jeff teased.

' I wouldn't laugh J' Finn warned. ' I once walked in on Blaine and Kurt making out and Kurt threw a mug at my head! I'm lucky he was lying down so he couldn't throw right or I'd be missing an eye!'

' That was only because it was the fifth time you'd done it in three days!' Kurt snapped.

' Can we get back to the plan please?' Wes called, his hand moving in a jerking movement that made it obvious that he missed his gavel. Jeff quickly clapped a hand across his mouth to stop himself giggling madly. ' We three are going to hide in the bushes nearby and catch them in the act, then Puck you make an excuse, say something about it being a huge mistake and not to tell anyone, then run off and leave her all shocked, confused and hopefully – owing to how good your kissing skills are – fairly content and a little turned on' They all pulled a face.

' This would be so much easier if Mike or Sam were here, they'd just need to flash her some abs' Finn said. Kurt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

' Finn, that was a bit gay, and if that lot were here then Santana would have clawed her by now'

' Why aren't they here yet?'

' They've all been on their own holidays and working, but they're coming up in two weeks for three weeks then we're going back with them before school' Kurt explained.

' ANYWAY! We have two minutes until we have to go downstairs, is everyone clear on the plan' they all nodded. ' Just don't be seen if you don't have a job to do, it's fine you watching for support but we can't have her suspicious' Wes insisted.

' Wes, have you spoken to this girl?' Ella asked. ' She's not exactly a deep thinker'

* * *

><p>' Blaine'<p>

The heir looked up, grinning when he saw Puck jogging over to them, wearing a baseball hat.

' Hey Puck, everything okay?'

' Yeah, Jack wants to talk to you, he sent me to get you'

' Oh, sorry, he loves to boss people around, I'll tell him it's not right of him to do that' Blaine sighed, untangling himself from Tiffanie. ' Did he say what it was about?'

' Something about walking into his bedroom' Puck shrugged and Blaine instantly cringed, muttering his apologies to Tiffanie and hurrying off to find his brother, leaving the American with her. ' Hey beautiful'

The effect was instantaneous, just like David had predicated, Tiffanie giggling, her cheeks pinking under his leering gaze. She smiled, taking a step closer to him.

' You're spending a lot of time with Blaine huh?'

' Yes, though he keeps getting distracted, and keeps talking about Kurt' she sighed.

' Ah, well they are pretty close, but a beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve that, you deserve a lot of attention' Puck flirted. ' Plus Blaine's not exactly the manliest guy, if you know what I mean'

' Well, he's not like you, I do prefer a guy who's more muscular, like you' Tiffanie said, stepping closer again, reaching out to touch Puck's bicep. She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. Puck smirked.

' You like the guns?'

' Very much'

Puck chuckled. ' Yeah, all the girls love the guns' he grinned, flexing. ' Wanna a ride of the Puckster?'

' Definitely' Tiffanie said, her hand slipping up to his shoulder, tugging him down. Puck took a deep breath before swooping down to press his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Ella's hands clenched into fists on the wall of the veranda where she and Kurt were crouching, watching Puck kiss Tiffanie and the small flashes partially hidden in the bushes. Kurt smiled at her reaction.<p>

' You like Noah huh?'

' No…yes…I don't know!' the princess sighed, resting her forehead on the veranda wall. ' I know I shouldn't. He's a womaniser and not exactly the most civilised person I've ever met, but there's something about Noah'

' He may be a womaniser but while we've been here, he's only had eyes for you' Kurt told her, still watching Puck and Tiffanie kissing. Ella didn't reply, not looking until Kurt informed her that Puck had pulled away, and they were both able to watch Puck make his excuses, turning and hurrying away from the dreamy eyed girl.

He practically ran up the steps, into the palace and Kurt, Ella and the other onlookers followed him sneakily, tracking the teen down to the bathroom, where he was scooping water into his mouth, gargling before spitting it out into the marble sink. He glared at them all laughing in the doorway.

' She snuck her tongue in my mouth! And she's not great at kissing!' he complained, scowling more when they started laughing harder, falling about. ' It was like having an eel in my mouth! Stop laughing! You guys owe me so much!'

' Did you get the photos Thad?' Nick asked, breathlessly. The council member nodded, waving the camera, still laughing as Puck shovelled water into his mouth.

' Great, go print them off and we can send them to the tabloids' Kurt said, patting Puck's shoulder. The Warblers ran off, still laughing, leaving Finn, Kurt and Ella to comfort Puck. ' Where did Jack go?'

' He lured Blaine away, talking about not walking into his room without shouting and something else I'm not sure I would have wanted to hear if I even knew what he was talking about' Finn said, still sniggering, leaning against the doorway.

' Trust me, I have to live with Jack, you learn to not think properly about what he says' Ella shook her head, handing Puck a glass to use instead of his hand. He'd pulled off the hat by now, they'd found it abandoned in the hallway, looking up at the princess hopefully.

' Is dinner still on?'

She smiled. ' Definitely'

* * *

><p>Dinner was odd for Blaine, mostly because Kurt and the other boys and Ella all seemed to be giggling about something that Blaine had no idea about, and Tiffanie was looking guilty, occasionally glancing at Puck down the table, who looked a little green. But the oddest thing was that Jack had decided to join them, sitting close to Kurt on the other side of the table to Blaine, talking softly in his ear and making Kurt smile or giggle.<p>

Blaine didn't like it.

His father was happy for once, watching his youngest son converse with his other son's boyfriend, a devious glint in his eye. He wasn't glaring at Sebastian and Helene like he usually did, or ignoring everyone all together.

Something was going on in his palace, and Blaine didn't like it.

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion. Blaine watched as Jack leant into whisper something in Kurt's ear, whatever he said making Kurt blush pink, the prince's arm around the back of his chair, glancing over at Blaine and winking.

Blaine heard someone gasp as he suddenly shot to his feet, his chair falling with a clatter and his plate falling to the floor in a shower of porcelain and food when his hand brushed it. He heard his name being called as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with enough force to make the chandelier above them shudder, the crystals clinking together violently.

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked the door shut behind him as he marched into his suite, lashing out a foot and kicking over a side table, his Ipod speakers flying across the floor with a clatter.<p>

It wasn't along before someone followed him, and as the door opened he spun on his heel to give them a piece of his mind, to tell them to go away, stopping short when he saw Kurt.

The younger boy's eyes widened at the mess; one of his armchairs lying on its side and a vase smashed on the floor and the cushions on the sofa pulled off, thrown across the room. Blaine stood in the epicentre, chest heaving, eyes fixed on Kurt as he closed the door behind him. He was about to say something when Blaine suddenly slammed into him, throwing him backwards into the door, his mouth pressed roughly against his. Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed his mouth open with his tongue, shoving the organ inside and kissing him deeply, his fingers gripping Kurt's lithe hips hard, sure to cause bruises. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Kurt whimpered when one of Blaine's hand jumped up, yanking open his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. The piece of clothing was thrown somewhere unknown, Blaine's mouth already attacked Kurt's neck.

Kurt clutched him, crying out at a sudden rush of pain, Blaine's teeth sinking into his flesh and his mouth sucking fiercely. The pain snapped Kurt out of his arousal, and with more effort than should have been needed; he pressed his hands to Blaine's shoulder, shoving him away from him.

' Blaine I…'

' Stop it!'

' Stop what?'

' Dating Jack! Stop it!'

' Blaine…'

' I'm the one who's supposed to make you laugh! I'm the one who's supposed to take you out to dinner! I'm the one who's supposed to touch you! Only me! Nobody else!' Blaine bellowed.

' You don't own me' Kurt snapped, trying to hold back the thrilling feeling coursing through his body. Blaine was jealous. Like seriously mad jealous.

Kurt let out a squeak as Blaine's body pressed into his again, pulling from his own thoughts to meet those hazel ones that made his insides melt.

' Yes I do' Blaine growled and Kurt felt his knees go weak. ' You're mine. Only mine. Always mine' he hissed into his ear, licking a line from the ear to his shoulder, making Kurt shiver. ' And I'm going to make sure you don't forget it'

' Blaine…' Kurt moaned. Blaine's hands suddenly gripped Kurt's thighs, lifting him and wrapping his legs around his waist, bringing their groins flush together and making them both moan into each other's ears. With strength Kurt didn't know he had, Blaine carried him to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed.

' Strip' was all the prince said, moving over to his bedside table to get the lube, pulling off his own shirt in the process. When he turned around, his lips curved into a smile at the sight of his gorgeous and very turned on boyfriend sitting on his bed completely naked.

' You hide your jealousy very well' Kurt said, watching with hungry eyes as Blaine stalked over to him. He scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting and grabbing hold of Blaine's belt, carefully unbuckling it as he looked up at him. ' I didn't realise I was making you this mad'

Blaine groaned as Kurt palmed him through his jeans, stripping him of his belt, which, like Kurt's shirt and other clothes, was thrown off the side. ' You drive me crazy'

' Crazy Blaine turns me on' Kurt said with a wink, moaning when Blaine's lips covered his again, tongues tangling. He pulled away after a moment, tugging at Blaine's jeans, unzipping them. ' I can't make you feel better if you have your tongue in my mouth'

Blaine growled again, spurring Kurt on as he pulled Blaine jeans and boxers down, swooping forward and licking a line from base to tip of Blaine's cock, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled him into his mouth, sucking hard. Blaine watched him, how his lips were red and wet, swollen and bruised from their kissing, moving up and down his cock like he was born to do it.

' You're mine. Kurt on as he pulled Blaine jeans and boxers down, swooping forward and licking a line from base to tip of Blaine's cock, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled him into his mouth, sucking hard. Blaine watched him, how his lips were red and wet, swollen and bruised from their kissing, moving up and down his cock like he was born to do it.

' You're mine. You've always been mine, and always will be' he said fiercely, tugging on Kurt's hair until his blue eyes turned to look at him. ' Understand?' Kurt nodded. ' You're not to flirt with anyone but me' Kurt nodded again, deep throating him and humming. Blaine groaned, pulling away and pushing Kurt down onto the bed, into the middle, covering him after kicking off the rest of his jeans, both of them moaning loudly when their cocks brushed together. They hadn't had sex for so long. Neither was going to last very long, but Blaine was going to make it count.

Grabbing the lube, he covered his fingers in it and quickly pressing two into Kurt at the same time. Kurt practically screaming, breathing hard and moaning loudly as Blaine thrusting his fingers in and out of him, adding a third in a matter of seconds, kissing down Kurt's neck sloppily. Kurt grabbed Blaine's head, pulling him up for a kiss, smashing their lips together in a mash of teeth and tongue.

' Nobody else it allowed to touch you like this Kurt' Blaine said against Kurt's lips. ' Nobody'

Kurt giggled, cutting off when Blaine's fingers hit his prostrate.

' I didn't think the plan would work out this well' he panted out, whimpering when the fingers were removed, moaning when he felt the tip of Blaine's cock pushing against his entrance. Blaine paused, pulling away to look at Kurt.

' What plan?'

Kurt smiled sheepishly, his eyes full of lust and his hair a mess, his lips bright red and swollen. ' The plan to make you jealous'

Blaine gaped at him before thrusting into him roughly, sheathed completely inside and making Kurt shriek at both the pain and pleasure coursing through him. Blaine barely gave him a minute to adjust, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, hard, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist again and angling so he hit his prostrate. Kurt whined when Blaine slapped his hand away as he made to pump his cock.

' Bad boys that trick their boyfriends don't get to come until their boyfriend says so' the prince growled, suddenly pulling all the way out. Kurt moaned at the loss, before realising what Blaine was doing, sitting with his back to headboard and tugging on Kurt's hand that he hadn't even realised Blaine had taken. Kurt hurried to straddle him, sinking back down onto his cock, gripping the wooden headboard for leverage as he began to bounce up and down on the cock deep inside him.

Both of them groaned loudly and Blaine could feel himself getting close, slipping a hand from where they had both been gripping Kurt's hips, leaving bruises again and helping him bounce, gripping his boyfriend's cock and pumping it in time with his movements.

' Oh baby, I'm so close…!' Kurt moaned, gripping onto the headboard hard as Blaine's cock struck his prostrate again and again.

' Ah…come for me baby…so close…Kurt!' Blaine shouted, his hips thrusting up to meet Kurt's only a few times before he came hard, yelling his boyfriend's name over and over as he spilled deep inside of him. Kurt screamed his orgasm, Blaine's name on his lips as he came hotly between them, riding out both their orgasms before slumping onto Blaine's chest, breathing hard and feeling his boyfriend's heart beating fast.

' You had a plan to make me jealous by flirting with Jack?' Blaine chuckled. Kurt nodded into his shoulder. ' Good plan, but why my brother?'

' He was the only gay guy I knew at the time' Kurt explained, sitting back, Blaine's now soft cock still inside him.

' Yeah, true, but come one! He's my brother!'

' Are you complaining? Because it seemed to work damn well according to the position we're both in' Kurt pointed out, shifting on his lap, laughing when he felt Blaine's cock try to harden again. ' Shower sex?'

' Definitely, but I don't think I can carry you'

' That's alright' Kurt said, hopping off, cringing at the emptiness. He looked around the room at the scattering of clothes that were now flung over the carpet and furniture, raising an eyebrow. ' Wow, I just realised that we were really loud weren't we?'

' Don't worry, after I discovered Katy Perry, my dad soundproofed my room because he was sick of hearing the lyrics to Peacock and Hot 'n' Cold blasting out of here' Blaine explained, his legs feeling like jelly as he stood up, taking Kurt's hand and pulling over to the bathroom.

Neither of them remembering that the door was still unlocked.

* * *

><p>AN Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Okay a lot of smut for you, hope it was alright. Poor Puck. Everyone please feel sorry for him, but not too much since he's going on a date with Ella! Yay!

Keep reviewer! Reviews make me smile!

Info for the next chapters! The New Directions will appear but not in Cicero! Keep reading!


	14. Heed My Warning

**This may be a short chapter but trust me the next few will be longer **

**Chapter Fourteen: Heed My Warning **

Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, after a night of catching up on missed moments together, cuddled up in Blaine's bed, their boxers pulled on and their hair still a little damp from their two showers. So sated and exhausted, neither of them heard the alarm screaming at them to get up for breakfast, and it was just gone nine by the time they started to stir, just as the door to Blaine's suite burst open.

' BLAINE!'

Kurt groaned, rolling over and burrowing further into Blaine's arms, trying to ignore the shouting.

' BLAI…' the shouting cut off suddenly, closer than before and Kurt peeked out from under the covers, gasping at the sight of Michael stood in the doorway to the bedroom, his angry eyes taking in the clothes covering the floor and knocked over furniture, before sliding up to where his son lay in bed, his arms around the other boy.

' Oh shit' Kurt muttered, giving the stirring Blaine a shove hard on the chest. ' Blaine…'

' BLAINE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'

Blaine shot up, instantly awake as his father's voice filled his bedroom, staring at his father with wide eyes. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers and his similarly dressed boyfriend was sat next to him. Michael was turning red, taking in both of their bare chests and their mussed up hair, the hickeys on both their necks and the messed up room.

' WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' he suddenly exploded, making both boys jump.

' Dad…'

' YOU…BOTH OF YOU! OUT OF THAT BED NOW!' Kurt jumped out as if he had been electrocuted, grabbing his jeans and yanking them on, searching for his shirt, as Blaine approached his father, not bothering to pull on his own clothes. Kurt winced when he realised that his shirt was probably still in the living area.

' Dad, calm down, it's not…'

' DON'T YOU DARE BLAINE! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES! THIS IS WHY YOU DIDN'T COME TO BREAKFAST? YOU WERE FUCKING THAT FAG!' Michael roared, jabbing his finger in Kurt's direction, who froze in his place, eyes wide as he saw anger flash in Blaine's eyes.

' Don't call him that!'

' I WILL CALL HIM WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE! THIS IS MY PALACE! MY HOME AND MY KINGDOM! YOU ARE MY SON AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!'

' Allow what dad? Coz it's already happened before!'

' THAT FAG HAS SEDUCED YOU! MADE YOU THINK YOU'RE GAY! LOOK AT HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL ANYWAY! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIM AND TIFFANIE!'

' I love him!'

' NO YOU DON'T! THIS IS JUST SOME WEIRD PHASE YOU'RE IN! ONCE YOU'RE MARRIED TO TIFFANIE YOU WILL SEE THAT GIRLS CAN SUCK COCK JUST AS WELL AS THAT FAG CAN!' Michael was going redder and redder in the face, his words echoing around the room and probably down the hallway. Behind him, both the boys could see Philippe and Claudia staring wide eyed at the argument, Isabelle running in with Christian, Sebastian and the twins, the Warblers and New Directions boy following quickly behind.

' I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DEFILE MY SON ANYMORE!' The king screamed, striding over to Kurt and grabbing his arm. ' MY SON DOES NOT LOVE YOU! YOU'RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIS CONFUSION! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT OF MY COUNTRY! COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY I'M NOT LOCKING YOU UP FOR CORRUPTING THE HEIR TO THE THRONE!'

' Dad! Let go of him!' Blaine exclaimed, dashing over and pulling Kurt from his father's grasp, shielding him with his own, now jean-clad body. ' He had never corrupted me! Never defiled me! We love each other! You just accept that I've found happiness with someone other than the person you picked out for me!'

Michael glared at Kurt over his son's shoulder. ' I warned you when you two apparently got together that you should stay away from my son' he snarled through gritted teeth. ' Now look what you've done! You fag!' In the living area, Kurt could see Puck and Wes holding Finn back, his hands already balled into fists. The rest of the royal family seemed to be frozen in place.

' Stop calling him that!'

' THAT'S WHAT HE IS!'

' And that's what two of your sons are as well then!' Blaine shouted, fists clenched, arms spread to shield Kurt. ' Dad! I'm gay! There's nothing I can do about that!'

' NO SON OF MINE IS A FAG!'

' WELL THEN I GUESS I'M NOT YOUR SON!' Blaine yelled. ' You keep saying you don't want Jack to be king, so I'm your only hope otherwise the Anderson name is taken from the crown! So you had better start accepting the fact that I'm gay dad! That's who I am! And Kurt is the one I am with! Kurt's the one I want to marry and the one I want to grow old with! And if you can't accept that then I'll leave right now!'

' I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS ABANDON WHO THEY ARE! YOU ARE MY SON! YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!'

' The last time I did what you told me to, I went to public school and was almost beaten to death by thugs!'

' FOR BEING A FAG! STOP PRETENDING TO BE ONE AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE EASY!' Michael roared. ' Being a fag won't get you the crown, it won't get you support and certainly won't get you heirs! You are the prince of Cicero and you will do your duty to this country!'

' I don't care about this country!'

' This country is in your blood!'

' I don't want to be part of something that won't allow me to marry the boy I love!'

' I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ABANDON YOUR OWN FAMILY…YOUR OWN BLOODLINE FOR THIS BOY!'

' I don't care if you won't allow it! I'd abandon a lot more if it meant I could be with Kurt! You just don't want to have another son disrespecting you! You don't want the public to know how much of a failure you are as a father and role model!' Blaine yelled. ' None of your children like you! All four your sons ran away as soon as they had the opportunity, Ella hates you for always pushing those suitors on her and Emilie is afraid of you! All because you can't accept any of us for who we are! You want us to be how you want but we can't! You can't just change who you are dad! I'm gay! Jack's gay! My boyfriend is gay! Our sexualities don't make you a failure dad, they way you treat us does!'

Kurt saw it coming before Blaine did, but it came so fast he couldn't stop it, or move Blaine out of the way. Instead he could only watch as Michael's hand lifted, swinging through the air as if somebody had slowed down the Earth. Blaine barely had time to flinch as his father's hand came flying through the air, slapping him across the face.

And with the impact, the world sped up again. The force of the slap, which felt more like a punch, send Blaine staggering into the wall, holding his cheek and staring at his father in shock. Isabelle screamed. Kurt was at his side in seconds and Sebastian and Christian were at their father's, grabbing his arms.

Michael seemed shocked by his own actions, shaking off his oldest sons and taking a step towards Blaine, stopping when Kurt quickly stood in front of him, shielding him like Blaine had done for him.

' Blaine…I…'

Kurt looked round as Blaine took his hand and suddenly they were marching towards the door, pausing only to pull two shirts out of the draw, pushing past Michael and Blaine's brothers.

' Blaine, where are you…?'

' I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago!' Blaine snapped, stopping in the doorway, letting go of Kurt's hand long enough to pull on the shirt and button it up, Kurt hurrying to do the same. ' We're eloping'

With these words, Blaine strode off down the corridor, dragging Kurt along with him and shouting for the Warblers, Finn and Puck to follow. The prince snapped at a member of staff to order a limo for them and have it waiting by the time they got downstairs, not stopping despite his fathers calls of his name, not even his mothers.

It was like something had snapped in Blaine after his father had hit him; his cheek still shining and stinging bright crimson and his jaw aching already. He was angry. Angrier than he'd ever felt, and he knew that if he stayed he would have hit his father and he couldn't do that. Whatever the man said and did, he was still his father. That could never change, but he could change other things.

Luckily the limo was idling was waiting for them all and without a backwards look to the palace and the rest of the royal family gathered on the front steps, they piled in.

' Airport and step on it' Blaine told the driver. He then turned to Kurt, handing him his phone that he hadn't seen him pick up. ' Call your New Directions friends, tell them to be at the Lima Airport in nine hours, with clothes and stuff. Wes, the same with the Warblers'

' Dude, where are we going?' Finn finally asked.

Blaine grinned, lacing his fingers with Kurt's again. ' We're going to Las Vegas'

* * *

><p>' KURT!'<p>

As soon as they had landed in Lima Airport, Kurt had rushed out the doors, standing on the top of steps and waving to the rest of New Directions and the Warblers as they sprinted across the tarmac, their luggage abandoned. Laughing, he ran down the steps, throwing his arms around Mercedes as soon as she reached him first, burying his face in her shoulder and trying not the cry at the familiarity of her smell and the tightness of her hug. He pulled away with wet eyes, smiling as Rachel pulled him into a hug. He let them all pull him into a hug, and by the time they were done, he did have stray tears rolling down his cheeks, smiling at all of the people he'd missed.

' Hi' he sighed. They all laughed, and he laughed too, pulling Mercedes into another hug as the rest of them went to greet Finn and Puck as they jumped down from the plane, Rachel squealing with joy as Finn lifted her up in his arms.

' You okay Kurt?' Mercedes asked, pulling away slightly. He shrugged, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

' I've just missed you all so much' he whispered. ' I know I had Finn and Puck, who have been great, but I still felt so alone out there, surrounded by people looking down on me, or people who didn't know why I was there'

Mercedes rubbed his back. ' It's fine now, you're back, we'll look after you…I'll look after you baby boy'

Kurt smiled, pulling her in for another hug. ' I love you Mercedes'

' I love you too Kurt, but come on, let's get on that plane before your boy toy throws a fit' his best friend laughed, pulling away and nodding to the doorway, where Blaine stood, leant against the wall, a small smile on his lips as he watched the sweet reunion. ' Hey white boy! Where are you taking us?' she demanded, as the staff started loading their luggage and refilling the engines with fuel. The New Directions members and the Warblers all looked up at him at her question, eager to know why they were all there.

Blaine grinned. ' I've decided to elope with Kurt' he explained and was met with confused looks. He sighed, before shouting ' We're going to Vegas baby!'

Santana started the cheering, racing up the steps and kissing the prince on the cheek before shooting into the plane, followed by the rest of the teenagers, all giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek as they passed, even the boys, following the latina's lead. Kurt giggled as he watched, following at the end with Mercedes and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

They only had to wait twenty minutes before the flight staff announced that they were about to take off, and Blaine was quickly glad that he'd asked to use this certain jet, which was smaller than the one they used to get to Cicero, but was sectioned off, so they all could sit together, cheering as soon as they were level far off the ground. Trent from the Warblers turned to Blaine, sat with his arm around Kurt in one of the many couches on the plane.

' Why the sudden rebellion Blaine?'

The prince grinned. ' I say if Jack is allowed to go on benders then so am I'

* * *

><p>AN I know it's short! I'M SORRY! But the next one will be longer I promise!

How will they all get on in Las Vegas? Will Kurt and Blaine really get married in a little chapel on the boulevard (sorry, listening to Marry Me ;P)?

VEGAS BABY! :D

Keep reviewing! ***Heart shaped confetti!** :D


	15. VEGAS BABY!

**Ooh you're all going to be surprised! **

**Oh and you'll notice that I changed the time for when Blaine and Kurt were so rudely awaken in the last chapter, since they need time to party in this one! **

**And I suggest you listen to the songs while you read this one too! **

**Chapter Fifteen: VEGAS BABY! **

There were three white limousines waiting for them when they got of the plane after the three hour flight, merry from the drinks they'd consumed already, giving them all a pleasant buzz as the twenty-six teenagers descended the aeroplane steps, piling into the three limos where more champagne was waiting for them.

None of them knew where they were headed but apparently Blaine had called ahead because an entourage of bellboys and hotel staff were waiting on the front plaza of the Caesars Palace, waiting for them. It was late, almost eleven, but none of them were tired, looking in awe as they all filed into the hotel, the bellboys bringing their luggage. Blaine went up to the desk.

' I need enough rooms to fit all twenty-six of us please' he said to the pretty woman behind the desk, who looked breathless at the sight of him.

' It's already been arranged your majesty, the whole penthouse is there for your use, with enough room for all of your guests as well. Would you be needing anything else sir?' she explained politely, handing over a stack of twenty-six key cards. Blaine passed them to David who started handing them out to the awestruck teenagers.

' Actually, a lot of us left without packing anything, do you think you could send up some clothes? Fashionable ones from one of the boutiques? For everyone? I'll get them to write down the sizes for you' Blaine asked, flashing his winning smile and making the young woman blush, nodding frantically.

' Of course your majesty, I'll make the call immediately. They should be here in half an hour'

' Great, we'll be going out around half ten, can you arrange for three limos to outside please?'

' Of course, anything else we can supply for you sir?'

' Send up some food if that's alright, fries, burgers, stuff like that, we'll eat while we get ready, oh and some beers and cocktails if that's okay? We're all eighteen but…'

' No problem sir, the manager took the liberty of phoning your embassy, and they have sent over enough diplomatic cards for you and all your guests, you'll be able to do anything you like in Vegas, despite your ages' the young woman told him, smiling widely as she handed over another stack of cards, all somehow with the names of Blaine and his guests on them. ' I think it was a Wesley Montgomery who phoned ahead and told us all the names'

Blaine looked round at a grinning Wes, laughing.

' That's awesome, thank you so much, have a great night' he said, shaking the woman's hand, slipping a fifty into it at the same time before pulling away and leading the way towards the elevators.

' This is awesome!' Sam exclaimed as they shot up towards the top floor and the pent houses. ' I love royalty!'

Blaine laughed. ' Thank you. Now, we'll get dressed, have something to eat, a little to drink then hit the clubs yeah? I want to get drunk off my face'

' Sounds like a plan!' David cheered. ' But what was that about clothes?'

' Well we left without any didn't we? So they'll bring us some clothes and we'll look awesome as we hit the Playboy Club down the road' Blaine explained. The elevator binged, and the doors opened, at the same time as the other three elevators holding everyone else who couldn't fit in theirs. Blaine led the way towards the giant oak doors, sliding in the key card and pushing open both the doors.

The penthouse was gorgeous, made of marble and wood and huge. Their footsteps echoed off the floor as they all entered, completely as they took the place in. one wall was made fully of glass, and leading out onto a covered balcony that overlooked everything, a huge Jacuzzi sitting in the very middle.

Brittany suddenly let out a huge squeal, dashing towards the open doors, stripping off down to her bra and panties as she went, Santana following closely behind, both their clothes going everywhere. They screamed as they both leapt into the Jacuzzi. Kurt giggled at the Warblers' stunned faces.

' My girls know how to party' he said, following in their wake, already unbuttoning his shirt.

' I love Vegas' Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>' <em>Ohh ohh<br>2-0-1-2  
>Ohh-yeah<br>It's alright, Oh It's alright  
>You know what they say<br>Life aint always easy and everyday  
>we're survivors<br>So forget the day  
>Its all about tonight at the school and start a riot, a riot be rebel!<em>'

Blaine watched his drunken boyfriend singing to the whole club on the top of the bar, doing very well with the dancing despite his intoxication. The whole club was cheering for him, getting louder as Santana and Brittany jumped up with him, dancing on either side of him like professional strippers.

'_Bottles popping til we cant stand  
>We keep it rocking til 6 am<br>New York to London over to Japan_

_Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up_  
><em>We gonna party like<em>  
><em>Party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>We gonna party like, like it's 2012<em>  
><em>You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other<em>

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up_  
><em>It ain't the end of the world<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>  
><em>Gonna live like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>Gonna party like<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>  
><em>Turn it up… Turn it up… Mash it up<em>  
><em>It ain't the end of the world!<em>'

Santana and Brittany were drunk too but even they seemed to be able to remember every word and dance at the same time. Blaine didn't listen to the girls sing though, as Kurt started to dance, rolling his hips sexily.

'**Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills  
>sick flow inundated with the doc bills<br>work hard, now we know how to top bills  
>in the middle of the street doing cartwheels<br>lot of them tryna do it but its not real  
>wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal<br>white clothes in a hot pink hot wheels  
>lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails<strong>'

Brittany chimed in.

' **You wink it goes by  
>so we'll just get it with no Edison<br>anything goes so no time for closed minds  
>and free my lil weezy<br>and lets just get right  
>Young Money, Cash Money in the building<br>lets go the World ends tonight**'

' _Have a drink with me  
>And lets make tonight go down<br>In history.. in history yeahh  
>lets make believe<br>Its the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours  
>eternally, eternally<em>

_Heyyyyy_  
><em>Bottles popping til we cant stand<em>  
><em>We keep it rocking til 6 am<em>  
><em>New York to London over to Japan<em>  
><em>Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up<em>  
><em>We gonna party like<em>

_Party like, like its the end of the world_  
><em>We gonna party like, like it's 2012<em>  
><em>You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other<em>  
><em>Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up<em>  
><em>It ain't the end of the World<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhhhhhh<em>  
><em>We got live like its the end of the world<em>  
><em>We gotta party like<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhhhhhhh<em>'

The girls started grinding against Kurt's sides, as he continued to roll his hips. It was better than any alcohol, Blaine decided.

' _Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up  
>It aint the end of the world<br>Noooooooooooooooooooooo  
>No I'm not gonna follow<br>Anything that say anymore  
>It's never to late to start living<br>So let start it with here right now  
>Party like like its the end of the World<br>We gonna party like like it's 2012  
>You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other<em>

_Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up_  
><em>It ain't the end of the world<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhhhh<em>  
><em>We gonna live like its the end of the World<em>  
><em>We gotta live like<em>  
><em>Ohhhhhhhhh!<em>'

The cheering was deafening as Kurt, Santana and Brittany finished singing, taking their bows, which resulting in more cheers since the girls forgotten about their very low tops. With the help of other clubbers, they jumped down from the bar, and Kurt staggered over to Blaine, who caught him round the waist, kissing him hard on the lips.

' Hi!' Kurt exclaimed as soon as he'd pulled away and Blaine laughed.

' Hey yourself. You looked very sexy up there'

' Thank you. You're not as drunk as me, why?' the drunk counter tenor asked, pouting.

' I was watching you, that intoxicates me enough' Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled his boyfriend closer.

' Well drink up! We're getting married tomorrow! This is like our bachelor party!' Kurt cheered loudly, and their friends around them, watching the couples, or making out with their significant others, cheered too. ' So drink up Blainey! Here, have a shot or four!' he insisted, as the waitress appeared with more shots for them all, the two trays covered in different coloured alcohol shots. Kurt quickly held two out to Blaine, giving him the same look he'd given him when Blaine asked if Kurt's leather jeans were too tight, the answer was it's obvious, just do it. The prince quickly downed both the shots to more cheers from their friends.

' So you two are really getting married in Vegas?' Finn asked, pulling away from Rachel's mouth long enough to ask. Nearby Artie, Sam and Mike started singing "We're getting married in the morning!".

' VEGAS!' They all cheered, downing a shot in a new game that Mike had invented, cleverly named "VEGAS".

' Yep, we're getting married then we're going back to Cicero and shoving the marriage certificate in my dad's face!' Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt close again, and smashing their mouths together to more cheers.

' Hey!' Blaine and Kurt pulled apart enough to see a waitress come back over with more drinks for them all. ' The boss really liked the singing, got anything else you can sing for us?'

' Let's do Tik Tok!' Brittany screamed.

' YES!' Rachel exclaimed, pulling away from Finn.

' Didn't you two throw up during the last performance of that?' Thad asked Santana and Brittany, looking worried despite his drunken state and the lipstick on his lips from a random girl he'd made out with.

' We're too drunk to throw up! We're past that part!' Mercedes insisted.

So the Warblers watched as the drunken members of New Directions, including Kurt who had been taught the Tik Tok dance after his return, make their staggering way over to the dance floor where the staff were clearing the clubbers ready for their performance.

' _Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
><em>_**(Hey, what up girl?)**__  
>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city<br>__**(Let's go)  
><strong>__Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<em>

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, **toes**__  
>Trying on all our clothes, <em>_**clothes**__  
>Boys blowing up our phones, <em>_**phones**__  
>Drop-topping, playing our favourite <em>_**CDs**__  
>Pulling up to the <em>_**parties**__  
>Trying to get a little bit <em>_**tipsy**__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Don't stop, make it pop<br>DJ, blow my speakers up  
>Tonight, I'mma fight<br>'Til we see the sunlight  
>Tick tock on the clock<br>But the party don't stop, no**_'

The Warblers had to admit, even drunker than they'd ever been, the New Directions moved perfectly, sexily, no one falling over, no one throwing up. It was sending the crowd wild.

' _**Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>**__  
>Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer<br>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger<br>But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, **crunk**__  
>Boys tryin' to touch my junk, <em>_**junk **__  
>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, <em>_**drunk **_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Po-po shut us <em>

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<strong>_

**_Don't stop, make it pop_**  
><strong><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>**  
><strong><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>**

_You build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>You got me now<em>  
><em>You got that sound<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_You build me up_  
><em>You break me down<em>  
><em>My heart, it pounds<em>  
><em>Yeah, you got me<em>

_With my hands up_  
><em>Put your hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands up<em>

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in _

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<strong>_

**_Don't stop, make it pop_**  
><strong><em>DJ, blow my speakers up<em>**  
><strong><em>Tonight, I'mma fight<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til we see the sunlight<em>**  
><strong><em>Tick tock on the clock<em>**  
><strong><em>But the party don't stop, no<em>**'

* * *

><p>The drunken teenagers managed to get home by four, with only Jeff and Santana throwing up out the doors of the limos, dancing their way upstairs, still merry from the many clubs they'd been to and the many performances they'd drunkenly sung and danced their way through. Puck had managed to start another game called "how many bar babes can you pull in one night" with as many of the single guys as possible, with Logan Warbler standing in the lead at twenty, and Kurt had managed to acquire a sailor's hat even though they didn't meet any sailors.<p>

They were all still loudly awake when they reached the penthouse, the girls and Kurt stripping off immediately and jumping into the hot tub in their underwear, James Warblers discovering a stereo and soon making it blast out pounding music across the hotel room, and Blaine called downstairs for more alcohol and fries.

' I LOVE VEGAS!' Tina screamed, standing up in her black underwear in the Jacuzzi, holding the bottle of wine she'd taken from one of the clubs aloft. They all cheered, taking a long shot of whatever it was they were drinking. Blaine in his drunken state was sure that Puck was drinking a mix of beer, wine and tequila out of a mug.

' Vegas is awesome' Kurt agreed, crooking a finger at Blaine, prompting the prince to strip down to his boxers, much to the cheers of the girls, Jeff, Kurt and Nick, and slid into the warm, bubbly water filled with girls, his boyfriend quickly slipping onto his lap.

' If you are going to have sex, you need to get out of the pool so we can watch' Santana said, winking at the couple and swigging from a bottle of something blue, completely recovered from her throwing up ordeal.

' Don't worry, Kurt's pretty vocal, you won't miss anything' Blaine grinned, raising an eyebrow when Kurt slid around to straddle him, kissing his neck.

' Ahem…I may be…hic…drunk, but I still don't wanna see my baby bro fuck his boyfriend!' Finn said from where he'd sat on the floor and hadn't been able to get back up again.

' Oh! I still can't believe what Blaine's dad said about Kurt!' David suddenly yelled, sitting up from where he'd been resting his head on Thad's stomach, beer in hand.

' What did he say?' Mercedes exclaimed, anxious to defend her best friend. Kurt flashed her a wide smile before returning to sucking a hickey in Blaine's neck, eyes on David as he spoke.

' He said that Kurt looked like a girl and Blaine might as well be dating one' Wes explained.

All the girls and most of the boys who were paying attention let out sounds of disgust and protest, turning to look at Kurt who had buried his face into Blaine's chest, his boyfriend hugging him. The younger boy had forgotten about this, but now that Wes had reminded him, he felt tears coming on.

' That's so horrible! You don't look anything like a girl!' Rachel gasped.

' Yeah you don't have boobies!' Brittany piped up, giggling and causing some of the guys to giggle at the word "boobies".

' Don't listen to him Kurt mate! You're a total dude!' Flint Warbler exclaimed, raising his bottle to Kurt. Everyone else did the same. Kurt looked up, smiling, the sailor hat on his head sitting at a jaunty angle atop his messed up hair.

The drunken counter tenor was about to thank them when a song came on the stereo and all politeness was forgotten as he stood up, cheering, climbing out of the hot tub and dragging Brittany with him.

' Blaine, I can prove to your dad that I'm a dude!' Kurt shouted over the opening tune, twirling Brittany before whispering in her ear, gesturing for the girls to join him, leaving Blaine alone in the hot tub, watching as the girls and his boyfriend started to dance a grinding, hip rolling dance.

' _Stomp, stomp I've arrived  
>Drop the beat nasty face<br>Why you lookin' at me?  
>Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky<br>In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight  
>Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker<br>You think I can't get hood like you  
>You motherfucker!<em>'

Blaine managed to hold in a gasp as Kurt's hips started to move like he'd never seen before, his boxer feeling a bit tight as his wet, underwear-clad boyfriend danced with the girls, singing loudly and perfectly.

' _I can do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<br>Do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<em>

_We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey_  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<em>  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey<em>  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<em>'

Kurt danced over to Jeff, taking his beer and drinking half of what was left, pulling a face at the taste; his audience laughed as thrust the bottle back into Jeff's hand.

' _Boom__, boom, ha, pour me a beer  
>No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here<br>Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
>My B.I.T.C.H.E.S. on my dick like this<em>'

The guys all gaped as Santana slid herself down Kurt's wet front, spreading her legs before standing and grinding against him.

' _Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
>You think I can't get hood like you<br>You motherfucker _

_I can do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<br>Do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<em>

_We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey_  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<em>  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey<em>  
><em>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<em>'

Kurt stopped singing, letting the girls take the next part, running up to the hot tub and tugging Blaine out of it, pulling him over to the girls and dancing with him, pressing his ass to Blaine's hips and grinding. The other boys were quickly on their feet, dancing as the girls belted out the next verse.

' _**Boys, come and say what you wanna  
>Boys, look you need to lick my dollar<br>Boys, get-gettin' hot under the collar, (collar, collar, ooohh)  
>Boys, come come say what you wanna<br>Boys, look you need to lick my dollar  
>Boys, get-gettin' hot under the collar, (collar, collar, ooohh)<br>(I can do it)**_' _  
><em>

Kurt started singing again; turning so his eyes locked on Blaine's, who was gripping his hips tightly as they moved together.

' _I can do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<br>Do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<br>_

_I can do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you<br>Do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat  
>Low like you <em>

_We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<br>We can do it like the man-dem man-dem, hey  
>We can do it like the man-dem sugar sugar sugar<em>

_Do it, do it, like a duuuude_  
><em>Do it, do it, looow liiiike yoooooou<em>  
><em>Do it, do it, like a duuuude<em>  
><em>Do it, do it, do it like a duuuuuude...<em>!'

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss as soon as the last note was out, their hips still moving to whatever other song was playing now, the bodies around them still dancing animatedly.

' Kurt dude!'

Kurt pulled away, looking over at Puck, dancing with Santana, mug still in hand.

' You're definitely a dude! If I were gay, I'd do ya!'

' Yeah me too!'

' Same!'

' Orgy!'

' Guys! That's my brother!'

Kurt giggled, leaning his head on Blaine's bare chest.

' Puck, I don't think Ella would be very happy about that, you missed your dinner after all, she wouldn't be thrilled to find out you'd gone gay for me' he winked.

' Who's Ella?' Artie demanded, Brittany in his lap, pretty much giving him a lap dance, her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands on her hips.

' Nobody!'

' My sister isn't a nobody! She's Ella!' Blaine exclaimed, acting shocked and making Kurt giggle some more.

' Puck has a girlfriend! Puck has a girlfriend!' Sam and Mike started to chant.

Blaine chuckled, looking back at his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. They were getting married tomorrow, and though he knew they'd be regretting having drunk so much tomorrow, it was worth it, to be somewhere where they were free to hold each other like they were, no judgement.

' VEGAS BABY!' the prince suddenly yelled, punching the air.

' VEGAS BABY!'

* * *

><p>The penthouse was a mess. Start of the Hangover movie a mess. The bodies of the New Directions and Warblers members littered every available place to sleep, most of them appearing to have just slept where they'd fallen, since Nick was lying on top of the kitchen counter and Puck collapsed half in and half out of the balcony. Bottles and cups lay everywhere, the stereo still blaring music, though it had changed to the early hour softer songs, which Kurt was thankful for as he finally stirred, lifting his head from Blaine's chest and instantly regretting it, groaning and dropping it back down.<p>

' Who's alive?' he groaned. There was a pause then a chorus of replies, mostly made up of grunts, groans and whimpers. ' Who's closest to the stereo?'

' Me'

' Whoever me is, can you turn it off?'

There was a long amount of groaning, clatters and fumbling, then the music cut off suddenly and a sigh ran through them all. There was a thud as whoever "me" was fell back to the floor.

Followed by a loud yelp and a huge thump as Nick rolled off the counter.

' OW!'

Half of them managed to clambered to sit up, looking over to the kitchen where Nick was pulling himself back to his feet, clinging to the counter like it was a life saver with one hand, rubbing his head with the other.

' Why was I sleeping on the counter?' he asked the room of other very hungover teenagers.

' You were pretending to be a cat' Tina explained, sitting up from where she was on top of Mike, wearing only her underwear and his shirt that was like a dress to her.

' What?'

' Yeah Britt thought it was hilarious, where are my clothes?'

The question seemed to rouse everyone else, and they all realised they were in a state of improper undress, though nobody was naked thankfully.

' Why do I always lose my bra at parties?' Brittany asked, lifting her head from her boy Artie's knee, dressed in his shirt and her panties, though the shirt was partially open, barely covering her breasts as one of her shoulders was exposed.

' Because you throw it sweetie' Santana told her, lifting her head from Artie's other knee, still only dressed in her push up strapless bra and matching panties.

Blaine groaned, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend and coming face to…top with a white hat.

' Um…babe, why are you wearing a sailor's hat?'

Kurt reached up, frowning and sitting up when his hand came in contact with the white, black and gold hat. He lifted it off, staring at the garment in confusion.

' I have no idea'

' Did we meet sailors last night?'

' I don't think so'

' So where did it come from'

Kurt shrugged. ' Alcohol fairies?'

* * *

><p>It was past noon by the time the teenagers managed to crawl from the penthouse, fully dressed, sunglasses on, heading for the pool side café, much to Puck and Cameron's glee, both big fans of the Hangover movie. Collapsing in chairs around two large round tables, ordering food and orange juice, after collecting Brittany's bra from the front desk, it had apparently landed on the head of a bellboy at five in the morning.<p>

' It's too bright' Mercedes moaned, head on the table, covered by her arms. Sam rubbed her back gently.

' I want to die' Nick whimpered, holding a large ice pack to his forehead, where he'd hit it on the floor during his nasty fall.

' Well don't, you still have a wedding to attend' Blaine pointed out from behind his pink sunglasses. Kurt turned his head where it too resting on the cool table, still wearing the sailor hat.

' Have you decided where we're going?'

' There's this little chapel on the boulevard we can go?'

' No one will know' the New Directions members all suddenly sang, making the Warblers jump.

' What the heck was that?' Thad asked, loudly, greeted with groans and middle fingers.

' For our parents wedding, we all sung Marry You by Bruno Mars while dancing down the aisle' Kurt explained, sitting up as their food appeared. He smiled at the memory. ' It was great coz we got mum and dad dancing down as well, and everyone was having fun. Mum looked gorgeous' he sighed. Blaine frowned.

' Do you want a big wedding like that?' he asked, Kurt's head whipping round at the question, wincing.

' No, it's fine, I really don't mind'

Across the table, Rachel and Mercedes shared a look.

***A year ago – a week before Burt and Carole's wedding***

' Ooh! Look at this one!' Kurt squealed, pointing to another photo of a wedding dress. He was lying on his front, feet in the air on his bed with Mercedes and Rachel either side of him, poring over wedding magazines.

' Kurt, stop pointing out wedding dresses! You'll never wear one!' Rachel laughed. Kurt sighed.

' Yeah but a girl can dream'

Rachel stopped laughing, looking alarmed. ' No, I didn't mean it like that; I meant you'd wear a suit at your wedding, not a dress. Of course you're going to get married'

Kurt smiled. ' Not soon, you two will probably get married in your twenties, I'll have to wait until I'm thirty or forty like in Sex and the City the movie'

' No you won't!' Mercedes exclaimed.

' I only know one other openly gay guy'

' So? You can marry him! He's gorgeous!' Rachel laughed.

' Blaine won't want to marry me!'

Mercedes and Rachel both shook their heads in disbelief.

' So would you want a big wedding like Burt and Carole's is going to be then?'

' Definitely. With all my friends and family around me, lots of singing and dancing. Me in a fabulous outfit that I designed myself. You two lovely ladies at my side of course, my gorgeous bridesmaids, in equally gorgeous dresses that I also designed, and my tall, dark and handsome groom waiting at the end of the aisle for me, a look of pure and utter adoration in his eyes. That's what I want' Kurt sighed dreamily at the thought and his two best friends giggled. ' What?'

' Nothing, we just know that in a few years that is going to be your wedding, coz you're not going to marry a guy that doesn't do every single thing you tell him to' Mercedes laughed, starting them all into peels of giggles.

* * *

><p>The chapel was large but not extravagant, with roses climbing the walls outside. It was sweet and a gorgeous place, but Kurt still hesitated as they stepped inside, dressed in white skinny jeans and a white shirt under a matching silk waistcoat and with matching shiny shoes, Blaine in the same but in black.<p>

' You okay Kurt?' Tina asked, noticing his hesitation. He had stopped in the doorway, leaving Blaine to walk over to the desk, talking to the elderly woman there, a big grin on his face as their friends filed into the chapel, to take their seats.

' Kurt, what's wrong?' Mercedes asked, touching his arm.

' Nothing, I just…Blaine!' he suddenly called, his boyfriend looking round in surprise at the tone in his voice. It was higher than normal, mixed with anxiousness. ' Can we talk outside?'

' Um…yeah sure. Give us fifteen minutes' Blaine told the woman, following Kurt outside, leaving the girls with knowing looks on their faces to hurry and tell the boys. Kurt stopped in the middle of the parking lot, near to where their limos were parked, waiting for them. ' Kurt? What's wrong? Do you still feel sick?'

' No, that's not…I feel fine…well I don't feel fine, but I don't feel sick' Kurt babbled. Blaine frowned, walking over and taking Kurt's hand. The touch seemed to spur him on and suddenly word vomit was falling from Kurt's mouth. ' This isn't right Blaine, we shouldn't be doing this! Not here! Not now! This isn't right! A church Blaine! A church! Church is where what we have is condemmed to hell! I can't get married in a church and I can't get married now, my dad isn't here! He's supposed to walk me down the aisle to everyone singing one of three songs that I have picked out already! And you! You can't marry me here! You're supposed to be king! You'll lose it!'

' I don't care about being ki…'

' Yes you do!' Kurt snapped, giving Blaine an apologetic look as soon as the words left his mouth. ' You do Blaine, I know you, you like the responsibility! You want to be king because you never thought you'd be able to! Every guy wants to be king and every girl wants to be queen! It's just how the world works! And you're just the same! And if we get married right here, right now, then you'll loose that and you'll loose your family, and I refuse to be responsible for you loosing them! Because if you do then you'll never see them again! You won't see Emilie grow up! Or Jack marry Piers, because I know he will! Or Ella finally find somebody! Or your baby nephew because I'm sure it's going to be a boy! It's the way her stomach swells, the angle. You'll loose them all and I won't be the one who caused you to loose them! Not me! Because if the situation was reversed, I would hate you! And I don't want you to hate me!'

Blaine was quiet for a long moment, biting his bottom lip gently, studying Kurt's face closely.

' So you're saying you don't want to get married here?' Kurt nodded. ' You want to wait until we can do both? King and marriage?'

' Definitely'

Blaine looked thoughtful, for a very long time, just staring at Kurt. And just when Kurt was about to say something, he suddenly swept into his boyfriend's arms.

' Okay, whatever you want Kurt' Blaine said into his ear. ' I just want you to be happy'

Kurt smiled, then said the kicker. ' I think we should go back to Cicero'

' You do?' Blaine asked, pulling away. Kurt shrugged.

' You have a responsibility to uphold Blaine, I'm not letting you walk away from that. It'll be fine'

Blaine took his hands. ' You'll come with me?'

' Of course'

' And we'll all go out tonight still yeah? Coz I already booked the restaurant'

Kurt laughed, nodding. ' Yeah, if all our livers can handle it, I think we should, then we'll return to Cicero the day after tomorrow, explain to your dad that you were upset so we had some time away. We'll even take that lot with us and it'll even more fun than before'

Blaine smiled. ' No more Tiffanie. I don't want her when I have you'

' Good, coz otherwise I was going to stab her with a nail file' Kurt warned, acting serious and making Blaine laugh heartily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see their friends waiting for them, knowing that the girls had already told the guys that they weren't going through it. Women's intuition and all.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again, smiling. Kurt sighed, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder and thinking back to the promise he made to Isabelle.

It was starting to hurt.

* * *

><p>AN So they didn't get married! Told you it'd be a surprise! Lots of songs in this one as well!

Okay, I was going to make them get married but then I pictured Burt's face and Kurt telling him and how disappointed he'd be if he didn't get to see his little boy getting married. Forgive me but I did it for Burt's sake and Burt is king so there! Bleh! ;P

AH! I just read reviews! I'm sorry for deceiving you! I'll make the actual wedding really great I swear!

Gotta love drunk…well everybody! :D

I really do think that Kurt should sing Do It Like A Dude! And maybe 2012 will Puck, Santana and Brittany! :D

I'm listening to For Good the glee version whilst writing this, it's so good! Gives me shivers!

Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! X X


	16. I'll never say goodbye to you

**I'm not very confident with the last chapter, let me know if you think I should redo it and add a few things okay! The next chapter is going to be a little sad so warning! Oh and sorry it took so long! I was working! **

**Chapter Sixteen: I'll never say goodbye to you **

Kurt didn't like waking up on his own anymore. He'd woken up on his own for most of his life and it was depressing. While his mother had been ill he had spent most nights when she wasn't at the hospital sleeping between her and his father, spending every moment he could with her. For months he had shared a room with Finn until they moved house, since all of Carole and Finn's things took over the small spare room. He'd shared a bed with Mercedes and Rachel, and sometimes Tina, during their many sleepovers, and he'd even shared a room when he'd transferred to Dalton Academy.

Over the years he'd gotten used to sleeping alone most nights; he was a cuddler at heart, but ever since knowing Blaine and since their romantic relationship began, and some minor events before, Kurt had gotten used to and enjoyed sleeping next to the boy he loved for the whole night, pressing against him, his arms around him.

Waking up in his own guest bed, back in the royal palace of Cicero, was upsetting to say the least. Michael had stationed guards on either end of the corridor outside, ordered to fetch the king if Kurt or Blaine snuck into the other's room. They'd been back for a week by now, and though the New Directions and Warblers were enjoying their stay in Cicero, exploring every inch of the palace and its grounds, and of Laetitia and the other nearby cities. It was fun, finally being back with his best friends, having sleepovers with the girls and listening to the guys talk about football and other sports that Kurt didn't understand, nor care about.

There was so much gossip to be shared after his months away from Lima, but Kurt only managed to half listen to them, distracted by the fact that he hadn't seen Blaine for days, the king using everything in his power to separate them, dragging Blaine to press conferences, dinners, meetings, anything that would prepare him for his responsibility. Michael hadn't apologised for the words he had said or his actions to Kurt's knowledge, and he didn't expect him to, but the way he looked at his son now, and the way he refused to even look at Kurt, showed that he held onto, even a small amount of shame for what he'd done, and that was enough improvement for now in Kurt's mind. He knew that the king was uncomfortable, intolerant of the sexuality of his sons, and though that didn't excuse his behaviour, it was reason for it.

When Kurt was at his lowest, a great young man once said prejudice is just ignorance. Kurt knew that Blaine's father would accept it eventually, accept that his son wanted to marry a man, two of his sons in fact, but he wasn't used to not getting his way

The absence of Blaine was not the only thing distracting Kurt yet when the girls asked, it was so hard to explain, that he couldn't. It had happened three days after their return to Cicero after their three-day bender in Las Vegas, and still Kurt could not get his head around the conversation he had had with Christian Anderson in what was commonly known as the "Hall of the Royals".

***Four days previously***

' Did you know that the Anderson name has been on the throne for two hundred generations?' Christian asked, strolling languidly down the hall, with its walls covered in golden gilded framed portraits of kings and their families, their queens, princes and princesses standing at their sides smartly, proudly. Kurt shook his head, walking at the oldest prince's side. ' Not many people not Cicero born do. It's not so much part of the country's history, more in the books of our family's history'

' There's a book?'

' Many. I've read them all. Very interesting. We've had many intriguing ancestors in my bloodline' Christian smiled. ' Blaine's been saying he would read them for years, so have my other siblings, but I know they probably won't'

Kurt smiled at this. ' Blaine isn't the biggest fan of history, though he gets good grades in it, which just doesn't make any sense at all'

The prince smiled too, waving a hand at a frame, pausing in front of it. The portrait was like the others, with a king and a queen stood with their children, though this one had three princesses painted in it, with a young prince at his father's side.

' King Josef Anderson and his queen Marianne. They were the only royal couple who had three princesses before having a son' Christian explained. ' There's a law you see, that only a king can rule Cicero, but they must marry as well, so they may have the intuition of both genders. The Andersons have ruled for so long because of their…record in producing heirs. It's something in our DNA, doctors have even done tests to try and find out why more boys run in our family than girls, and they've come up with nothing. King Josef caused panic when Marianne continued to give birth to girls. King Josef was fifty by the time his son Maxon was born. That's why father is pushing ms. Bouvier on Blaine so much, he's scared that Blaine won't produce an heir and we'll loose our family name on the throne'

Kurt frowned. Was this why the prince had asked to see him? To prove that Tiffanie was better suited for Blaine than he was?

' Christian…'

' My brother loves you Kurt. Even if he'd never told me I would have known, it's obvious by the way he looks at you. I'm sorry if you get that a lot' the prince told him. ' I have no problem with homosexuality. I know at least six guys in my division who are gay or bisexual, but I know that it's got to be hard for Blaine at the moment'

' No offence intended Christian, but it's your father's fault that it's so hard for Blaine' Kurt pointed out as they continued walking down the hallway until they reached the last portrait, showing Michael and Isabelle in the centre of their six children. The portrait had been painted recently; Emilie was a toddler in it, sat in her mother's arms. Blaine was stood with Jack and Ella, his million-dollar smile eternally in place on his handsome face. Jack was dressed in black and red like his brothers, though Kurt had to hold back a laugh at the pink handkerchief folded in his jacket breast pocket.

' I know it's my father's fault, I know my father is wrong, but I know that he's just thinking about our family. Nobody knows what will happen if Blaine doesn't have children, but we know what will happen if he doesn't marry a year after his coronation. Blaine will be forced to abdicate, forced out of the throne and Jack will be made to become King, if the same happens to him or he abdicates willingly, then Ella is the next heir and she'll have to marry before being crowned so another family name will be on the throne and we'll have to leave' Christian explained. ' Family is very important to my father, to my whole family. If we loose the throne, I…I don't know what he'll do. He's worked so hard to make sure that we're happy despite his intent for us to do as he wishes'

' Why are you telling me all this?'

' Because my brother means the world to me, and I want his life and his reign to be as easy as possible, we both know that Blaine won't step down from his position now that he's been given it because he's headstrong and annoyingly stubborn. He's a good leader, a great leader. He's a likeable guy who is able to build a rapport with just about anyone. I know…I saw Blaine after the bullying started. It was painful to watch my usually cheerful brother just…wilting before my eyes. He's gotten stronger, he's come back from it and I believe that after all he's been through and the people he's known, that will make him an even better king than he would be if he hadn't been through all of that. A blessing pulled from tragedy. Blaine has had a hard, difficult life Kurt, I know you know that. I just want his life to be as easy as possible'

* * *

><p>Christian has left after that, just left Kurt in the Hall of Royals, staring up at Blaine's happy face, and Jack's pink handkerchief, and Michael's smug smirk. He didn't know what Christian had meant then and he certainly didn't know now, however much he'd thought it through.<p>

A loud scream broke Kurt out of his thoughts while he sat in the library with the girls. Their heads all snapped round towards the door and Kurt was on his feet in seconds, hurrying to the door and towards the scream, the girls following quickly.

Kurt followed the scream to the entrance hall, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Tiffanie stood on the stairs, three steps above Blaine, a magazine in her hands. Michael stood behind Blaine, looking annoyed. Tiffanie, who had been staring at the magazine, looked round at the sound of Kurt's heeled boots clicking on the marble floor. Her face contorted and suddenly she was throwing herself past Blaine, striding over and pushing Kurt, her hands shoving him hard in the chest so he staggered backwards into Rachel.

' YOU DID THIS! DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?' She shrieked, throwing the magazine at his chest. Kurt caught it, looking down at the front cover and feeling a rush of amusement at the photograph of Tiffanie kissing the disguised Puck in the gardens. He had forgotten about this part of their two-part plan. Tiffanie must have seen the amusement in his eyes because suddenly the day when they'd had their first argument came slamming back as her hand slapped across his cheek for the second time. It was almost starting to get old, Kurt thought as he took a deep breath, his face turned to the side. ' YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN ME! YOU FA…'

Tiffanie cut off with a gasp and Kurt looked round at Santana pushing Tiffanie away from him, gripping her wrist tightly, and possibly painfully by the look on the girl's face.

' I wouldn't continue that word if I were you, girlie' Santana growled, right in the other girl's suddenly fearful face. ' You touch my boy Kurt again, and you answer to me'

' That…boy is trying to ruin my life!' Tiffanie hissed, glaring at Kurt over Santana's shoulder.

' Enough. Let her go Miss Lopez' Michael ordered and Santana released her, stepping back to Kurt's side, giving him a smile. ' Miss Bouvier, this photo is…disappointing, we need to talk'

' Your majesty, I didn't do anything! That boy tricked me!' Tiffanie explained. Michael held up a hand, stemming her protests.

' We will talk about it in my study, please go ahead, I must talk to my son and his guests' the king told her and the girl gave Kurt one last furious glare before turning on her heel, stamping her foot and storming off in a way that would make Rachel proud. Michael turned to Blaine without a look towards Kurt. ' You see what you're doing to that girl?'

' I'm not doing anything'

Michael sighed. ' That girl is perfect for this family, from the right background and the right bloodline. Everything would be so much easier if you just stopped saying you were gay'

Kurt gasped, not hearing anything else and not realising when Michael walked away and Blaine came over to him, smiling.

' Kurt?'

Kurt snapped out of it at a touch to his cheek, smiling automatically at his boyfriend.

' You okay?'

' Yeah, I'm fine. Um…I'm going to go call my dad in my room. I'll see you all at dinner' he lied, smoothing his hand down Blaine's arm, still smiling as he excused himself, walking up the stairs towards his room. He was telling the truth about his room, but he didn't need to call his dad, not for this.

Because suddenly Christian's words made sense to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt had always thought he would have to wait until sometime during college to find even another gay guy, let alone a boyfriend. He's expected to have to wait until he was in his twenties before he was able to dance with a guy, kiss a guy, even hold the hand of someone he liked. He'd expected to be a virgin until he was at least in his final year of college, for it to be awkward and probably lacking in anything remotely close to love.<p>

His life had changed with he met Blaine. Suddenly he was able to forget about the world that judge them, thought them to be disgusting. Suddenly he was able to think that maybe the things he had thoughts about; being accepted for his sexuality, for just being him.

And suddenly he was able to do everything Kurt didn't think he'd be able to do for years. Blaine was the first guy to willingly hold his hand. The first guy he willingly kissed. The first guy to dance with. To go on a date with him. The first guy he had sex with. Blaine was his first…everything.

He'd given Kurt so much to keep it so his life was easy, hell he'd even gone to Burt and spoken to him about sex and giving Kurt the sex talk. He'd gone out of his way to help a boy he'd just met feel better, gone to a school to confront a closest bully and gotten pushing into a fence because of it. He'd even willingly taken his boyfriend to his prom despite his last pro experience. He'd explained to Kurt later that he'd almost died after he and Cole were attacked after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, both of them had, and Kurt had realised how hard it could have been on Blaine.

Blaine had given him so much to make Kurt's life so much easier.

Couldn't Kurt give him the same?

* * *

><p>' Kurt what's wrong?'<p>

Blaine and Kurt were sat in Kurt's room, the prince having snuck inside his boyfriend's room when the guards were changing their stations. They lay on the bed with Blaine's arms around Kurt, the younger boy's back pressed against his chest. They were just holding each other, not doing anything else yet. Blaine had been talking but stopped when he realised that Kurt had stopped replying that he'd been silent for a long time.

' Kurt? Talk to me? Is it about Tiffanie? I get what you did and I'm glad for it, now at least there's a smaller chance of me having to marry the horrible girl…'

' I think you should marry Tiffanie'

Kurt hadn't meant it to come out like that, in a blurt of words that caused Blaine to freeze stiff as a board behind him. He shifted away from Blaine, moving to kneel on the bed facing his boyfriend, still sprawled on the bed, his head on the pillows.

' Blaine…'

' Why would I want to marry Tiffanie?'

' Blaine, listen to me okay, don't say anything, just listen, okay?' Blaine nodded numbly. ' Blaine, you've made my life so much easier than it should have been. You've done so much for me that I thought I would never get to do, and I have never thanked you for that. You say you need me, but it's the other way round. You would have been fine without me Blaine, I probably would have either stayed in McKinley and would still be being bullied to this day, or killed myself…and don't say that I wouldn't have because I was seriously thinking about it at more than one moment. I know that's the easy way out but some days…you know?…Anyway this isn't about that. It's about me repaying you for everything you've ever done for me, for everything you've helped me with everything you don't even realise you've helped me with.

I want to repay you for everything you've done. You've made my life easier, so I'm going to make yours easier. I'm leaving'

Blaine sat bolt upright, grabbing Kurt's hands tightly in his own.

' No, you can't leave'

' Blaine, you're the future king of Cicero; you need someone who will make sure that you keep that, that you're a good king. You need someone who can keep up your family line and who will be accepted by the public. Marrying me would cause problems, problems that you can't afford to have. Your life would be easier here without me, if you forget about me and marry Tiffanie or any other girl, have kids and live your life. Without me'

There were tears in Blaine's eyes now and he was gripping Kurt's hands in a vice like grip. It was painful to watch, to feel, and though Kurt's first instinct was to comfort him, to put his arms around him and tell him he was lying, something inside of him told him not to, told him to keep going, despite the tears that were coming to his own eyes.

' Blaine, I love you…more than I'll ever love anyone, but I know, deep down, that if I don't leave, something's going to happen that will drive us apart. I'm leaving to give you a chance at this life, because as long as I'm here, something inside me is telling me that you won't make a great king. I'm a distraction, a way for you to hang onto your old life, but this is your new life. You have a country to run. I'm just getting in the way'

' Please don't do this Kurt' Blaine pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

' I have to! Don't you see? Without me you stand a chance of a normal life. Without me you can have the life you were born to have'

' Kurt, please, I love you, only you, how could I possibly live my life without you?'

Kurt sighed, untangling a hand and reaching up to cup Blaine's wet cheek, running his thumb across his skin, brushing away the tears. They sat there for a while in silence, tears falling down both of their cheeks, savouring each other because both of them knew this was it. That Kurt was right and that he was leaving.

Blaine knew he'd be better off being straight, marrying a girl and starting a family, and he knew that Kurt would be better off as well, that both their lives might be easier, but they wouldn't be better. Being gay, finding each other, loving each other had made life fun, colourful. Neither of them could imagine a life where they were straight, where they'd never found each other.

' I'll always love you' Kurt whispered. Blaine let out a sob, tugging Kurt forward and closing his arms around his neck, pressing him close and ducking his head into his shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, tears streaming down his cheeks now as he felt Blaine start to cry harder into his shoulder.

When Kurt had been told by the New Directions boys to spy on the "Garglers", he didn't know what would happen. It was a stroke of luck that he even stopped Blaine on the stairs, that Blaine was the one to stop, the one to show him the common room. Anyone else wouldn't have taken his hand and ran down the corridor with him, shown him the way, he doubted a lot of people would have treated Kurt like Blaine had, like someone special, like he wasn't the spy he so obviously was, like he mattered. He was the only one other than Burt, who ever treated Kurt like he was the most important person in the room, like he could do anything, go anywhere, be anyone he wished.

They both knew that was other though. Kurt held Blaine for what felt like hours and probably was, occasionally whispering that he loved him and smiling when he heard the identical reply. Soon both their sobs and tears stopped and Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his neck. He let Blaine move them, pushing him back onto the mattress with his head on the pillows.

Kurt always thought the term "making love" was pretentious and cliché, but as he and Blaine moved together, hands running over each other's skin, Blaine deep inside Kurt, eyes never leaving the others, even when the pleasure coursed through them both. They hadn't experienced anything like this since their first time, when it was more painful at the start and slow, full of loving words and gasps. No words were shared now. They didn't need to say anything; their eyes said it all. They said I love you, thank you and goodbye, all in one look.

It was the most romantic and the most devastating experience of Kurt's young life, and he clung to Blaine for what world be the last time, tears appearing again as both their pleasures peaked, carding his hands through Blaine's hair and bringing him down for a kiss, slow and long, sobbing when he felt Blaine's own tears blending with his own.

They fell asleep together that night, not caring about who might find them, because this was special, this was important, and the last thing Kurt saw as he drifted off the sleep were Blaine's hazel eyes boring into his own with everything from love to gratitude to desperation.

* * *

><p>Kurt left before Blaine awoke in the morning, taking one of the cars with his friends to the airport only half an hour before Blaine awoke for his press conference. Blaine spent many moments lying in the empty bed, burying his face in the pillow Kurt had used and breathing in deeply, taking in Kurt's scent that wasn't cologne, nor shampoo, but a mix of both with Kurt's body's own scent. He felt like crying but didn't, couldn't, he cried too much, so he pulled himself out of the bed, stumbling into Kurt's bathroom, whimpering at the light smell of Kurt lingering in there as well.<p>

* * *

><p>' What of the rumours that Prince Blaine went on a three-day trip to Las Vegas to get married?' a reporter asked, pen poised on his pad of paper.<p>

' It is true, Prince Blaine did go on a trip to Las Vegas in Nevada with friends from America that he has made, but I can assure you that my son did not get married whilst there' Michael told the crowd of men and women, cameras rolling and flashing, pens scribbling across paper quickly. ' My son decided he need a break, you must understand that this is a difficult time for Blaine, who is still only eighteen and inexperienced as the royal heir. I have increased the amount of lessons he is taking to ensure that he is ready and prepared for the responsibility that lies ahead of him'

' King Michael, is their any news on Prince Sebastian's first child?'

' Prince Sebastian and Princess Helene are attending monthly scans and I can report that the baby is well and healthy'

' Any news on the sex?'

' No news yet, they do not wish to know the sex until the birth, but we will be keeping everyone informed on the baby's development and Princess Helene's health and how she is coping' Michael said, smiling warmly.

Blaine sat beside his father, not paying attention to the questions being asked to the king, his mind fixed on the fact that Kurt was probably still at the airport, waiting for his plane. He was still in the country, not that far away, yet Blaine couldn't see him.

' Prince Blaine, what of your relationship with Miss Tiffanie Bouvier?'

Blaine didn't reply because he didn't hear, staring into the distance, eyes glazed over, his head filled with Kurt's face, his voice, his laugh, his smile. He jumped when Michael touched his shoulder.

' Blaine' his father hissed.

' What?' Blaine replied, frowning. Michael jerked his head in the direction of the confused journalists. ' Oh! Sorry, I must admit I'm um…rather distracted today, what was the question?'

' What of your relationship with Miss Tiffanie Bouvier?'

' Oh, well, as of yesterday, after much thought I have…I have…' Blaine bit his bottom lip, thinking back to the letter he'd found on his own desk that morning, written in Kurt's usual neat and cursive handwriting.

_Dear Blaine, _

_I know this might be hard. It's hard for me too. You don't realise how hard it was for me to leave you alone in that bed, so hard not to lie there and watch you sleep like every other morning when I've woken up before you. _

_I want your life to be easy, like I said, and marrying Tiffanie will help with that. You have a press conference today; I think you should announce your thoughts of engagement to her. It'd make more sense. _

_I'm going to miss you, more than you will ever know. You once said I was the air you breathe, that you couldn't live without me, but I know you were fine in the right environment without me. I will never be the same without you, but you…you can cope, you can live without me. I'm no one compared to you. _

_You're the most wonderful, loving and handsome, kind and warm hearted person I have ever met, ever loved, and I will never be lucky enough to find someone in a portion as good as you, because he does not exist. Perhaps we will see each other again. _

_Fate brought us together; perhaps fate has other plans for us as well. _

_You'll be in my heart forever. And if we do not meet again, I will see you somewhere only we know. _

_My love forever, _

_Kurt x x _

' Tiffanie Bouvier is a lovely girl, and we have been spending a lot of time together, I would like to take the time to announce my thoughts on a future engagement to Miss Bouvier…' Blaine stopped, because suddenly this was a lot harder to say than he thought it would be. The words were in his mind, and the way his father was looking at him with excitement and apprehension in them was as if the king wanted to force the words from his lips, but they were gone within seconds. The only thought in his mind was of Kurt sat in the airport…waiting for him?

' Blaine?'

' I would like to take the time to announce my thoughts on a future engagement to Miss Bouvier, but cannot' Blaine finished.

' What?' Michael gasped.

' I won't marry Miss Bouvier, I love someone else' Blaine announced, standing from his chair, glancing at his father. ' This is what you want dad, not me'

' Blaine!' Michael yelled but his son was already throwing himself down from the stage, stumbling over to Wes and the rest of the Warblers, looking on in excitement, and his family. Blaine turned to Sebastian.

' I need your car' Blaine said, holding out his hand. Sebastian quickly pulled out his keys, dropping them into the hand. Blaine was already pelting towards the doors as his brother yelled after.

' Go get him tiger!'

Blaine was already throwing himself into the driver's seat of the Ferrari when he realised he'd been followed, Wes and David jumping into the passenger seat and back seat respectively. The prince waited until they were already roaring out of the garage, down the long driveway, flying towards Laetitia and its airport, flashes of nosey reporters racing after them, taking photos still, before asking why.

' We were there at the start of your relationship, we cheered you on throughout, the least we can do is cheer you on now' David explained, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

' You can't send us away this time' Wes grinned.

Blaine, feeling expanding warmth towards his two best friends, stepped on the accelerator, and they shot faster down the light slope towards the capital city.

They reached the airport in half the time it should have taken, abandoning the car at the front and racing inside. Blaine sprinted towards the terminal, his eyes scanning the many on looking passengers, searching for any hint of Kurt, tight black skinny jeans, perfectly styled hair, perfect face, anything? But nothing. He couldn't see even a hint.

' Where's the flight board?' he asked a passing guard who, stunned, pointed it out and watched as the prince and his two friends ran over to it.

Blaine's eyes scanned the board now, his heart sinking just as David and Wes caught up.

' Did he get on the plane?'

* * *

><p>AN Aw, so sad, I got all depressed writing this but hope you liked it anyway and enjoyed the small F.R.I.E.N.D.S. quote at the end as well

Let me know what you thought and keep reading!


	17. Too New Moon for my taste

**Chapter Seventeen: Too New Moon for my taste **

Kurt lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the voices downstairs, waiting for his father is give up and let his two best friends upstairs to see him like he'd done with some many of the others, sure that they would all give up after an hour at the most, and retreat.

It had been harder than he thought it would to get on the plane. Maybe because he knew what – or rather who he was leaving behind, or because he knew that at that moment Blaine was probably announcing his possible engagement to Tiffanie. Half of him hoped his handsome prince would come after him, come running up to him at the gate like in all those old movies and T.V. shows, and persuade him not to leave, that he loved him, but instead he climbed up onto the private plane that Claudette had arranged for him and his friends. Perhaps Blaine had been right about not being good with romance.

It was all for the best. He, Kurt, was back in Ohio and Blaine had a chance at something easier.

His suitcases sat open against his wall, waiting impatiently for him to unpack, which Kurt had been doing, until he'd found one of Blaine's old sweatshirts from Dalton, the Academy's insignia on the breast pocket. It had smelt so strongly of Blaine that Kurt had given up, crawling back into his bed and remaining there for…he wasn't sure how long he'd been there. It had been a while. A few days at least, owing to the number of meals Carole had brought him that he'd managed to eat. His curtains were staying firmly closed, mostly because he didn't feel like opening them, a little because he didn't really care what the weather was like.

He was waiting. Waiting until the reporters left their positions around his house, trying to find out why he'd left Cicero early. And waiting until it stopped hurting enough to move.

' Please, just let us see him!'

' We haven't seen him in weeks!'

Had it really been weeks? When did school start?

' I dunno girls, he might be asleep'

Kurt slipped from his bed, padding over to the calendar on his wall that he hadn't changed since before he left in June. Well that was useless. He went back to his bed, picking his phone up from his bedside table and finally turning it back on, ignoring all of the messages and missed calls that were recorded, looking at the date.

12th September 2011

School had started three days ago!

It was only eight; Rachel and Mercedes had probably decided to stop by before heading to school. Kurt chucked his phone down and dived for his suitcases.

' Kurt?' There was a knock at his door and he heard it open a moment later, his father hovering in the doorway, watching his son pull clothes out of the suitcases frantically. ' Err…Rachel and Mercedes are here'

' Cool, let them in then'

Burt stepped aside, allowing the two girls to hurry into the room, obviously expecting to see Kurt wrapped up in bed, not rummaging for clothes. Burt shut the door behind them, confused by his son's new behaviour, so different from his depression the weeks before.

' Kurt, what are you doing?' Mercedes asked tentatively, as if he would burst into blubbering mess at any second.

' What does it look like? I'm finding clothes for school. Why did nobody tell me I had missed three days already? It's mad! Will you wait for me? I'm just going to have a quick shower' Kurt said, deciding on the right outfit and flitting towards the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look back at the stunned girls. ' Will you?' they nodded numbly and he darted into the bathroom.

' You seem…um better?' Rachel said, sitting on Kurt's bed and watching him do his hair in the mirror.

' Yeah, we didn't think you'd be coming to school for a few weeks' Mercedes pointed out.

' I can't be stuck in here for the rest of my life can I? That's just too New Moon for my tastes thank you very much' Kurt sighed, finishing his hair and grabbing his messenger bag, leading the way down the stairs to the living room where Burt was sitting watching the news. He quickly turned it off at the sight of his son.

' Off to school?'

' Yeah, see you later'

' Okay…'

' Kurt, we just thought that since Blaine…' Rachel began, stopping when Kurt spun round to face her, frowning angrily.

' Don't say his name. We don't mention him; we don't talk about any of them. Like he never existed. Understand?' he snapped.

' That's really not healthy…'

' Never existed' Kurt repeated, turning back and wrenching open the front door, marching towards his car. Rachel and Mercedes shared a worried look with Burt before following him.

* * *

><p>McKinley wasn't any different, though it looked that way to Kurt's eyes as he strolled inside with Rachel and Mercedes. He didn't notice most of the students and teachers he passed stop to stare at him, listening to his two friends filling him in on the gossip.<p>

It had been three weeks since he'd left Cicero and…the boy who shall not be named. Three weeks he had stayed in bed, moping, ignoring everyone, even his skin care routine, ignoring everything in place of sitting depressed in bed and watching musicals over and over again. The news and newspaper had been banned in the house and Burt, Carole and Finn had easily gone along with it, anything to stop the boy crying whenever he saw or heard any mention of Cicero or a glimpse of the heir prince. It was painful, just like he had expected it to be; but again, it was for the best, wasn't it?

' Kurt? Hey man, didn't expect to see you back so soon!' Sam said, clapping him on the back as Kurt was taking his books out of his locker. He smiled at the blonde in amusement.

' Everyone's been saying that'

' Yeah, I bet' Sam chuckled, leaning against the lockers next to Kurt's, watching him check his hair in his mirror. The photo of Blaine was gone, taken down for the summer to sit in Kurt's bedroom, but the word was still there, COURAGE written out in lettering from fashion magazines he'd found all those months ago. He didn't have the heart to take them down. It was his own way of carrying on. ' Look mate, I just wanted to say that if you ever need someone to talk to or to rant to, or even someone to punch someone else for you, don't hesitate to ask yeah?'

' Thanks Sam, that means a lot'

' Well you helped me through a rough time, so I definitely owe you one' the jock said, smiling, walking along with his friend on their way to their shared English class. ' And don't worry, coz I'm not going to mention…he who shall not be named, or anything'

' You sir, are very smart' Kurt laughed. ' Mercedes is lucky to have you'

Sam nodded, not really concentrating, spluttering and staring at Kurt with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searching for words. Kurt giggled hysterically.

' It's totally okay, I figured it out when you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other the whole trip' he explained. ' Plus I had a flashback from Vegas and remembered walking in on you two whilst severely drunk'

' No!' Sam gasped, covering his face with his hands, remembering exactly what he and Mercedes had gotten up to in Vegas.

' Don't worry, I don't remember anything apart from walking in, seeing you two kissing and stumbling back out again. I don't even know if you were doing anything else, though gauging your reaction, I'm guessing something did' Kurt reassured him, still giggling.

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. He hadn't expected Kurt to be like this, both about his secret relationship with Kurt's best friend, and after leaving Blaine in Cicero. Kurt loved Blaine; Sam could see this so clearly it was like they were shouting it from the rooftops. And the way Blaine looked at Kurt, like he was an angel walking upon the Earth…Sam desperately hoped he could feel half as strongly about somebody as Blaine felt about Kurt. But seeing Kurt like this, no longer moping in silence and is own misery in his bedroom, laughing and walking down the school corridor. It was nothing like Sam or any of their friends, had expected for him to act. It was like Blaine had never existed. Or was it?

' Hey fairy!' Karofsky jeered, sauntering past with Azimio, laughing. ' What happened? Did Prince Charming dump you?' he called across the hallway.

Sam watched as, Kurt seemed to snap before his very eyes, turning on his heel and almost yelling down the hall after the two jocks.

' Why? Think you'll have a chance now Karofsky?'

Everyone in the area froze, staring in shock as Karofsky stormed over to the so much smaller boy, fists clenched. Kurt held his ground, flinching when the muscular football player shoved Sam out of his way when the blonde tried to step in front of him. Karofsky only stopped when he was right in Kurt's face. Sam marvelled at how Kurt didn't even look scared like he usually did.

' What did you say fag?' Karofsky growled angrily.

' Watch who you're calling a fag Karofsky' Kurt warned. ' You may have been jealous but that doesn't mean you have a shot now. You're still a Neanderthal who makes my skin crawl just being near me'

There was a collective gasp around them, and suddenly Kurt was up against the lockers, his feet dangling and his hands clutching at Karofsky's wrists as his fists clutched his shirt painfully.

' You think you're smart do you faggot? Just because you're a freak doesn't mean everyone else is infected by you! Think you need a lesson on where you're standing is in this school fag' Karofsky spat, and Kurt cringed as a fleck of saliva hit his cheek.

' Or I can tell everyone what happened last year' Kurt hissed, loud enough for only Karofsky and Sam to hear. The blonde gaped as Karofsky instantly recoiled, dropping Kurt back to his feet and stepping away from him. The two stared at each other for a moment before the jock turned to Azimio, once looking on in anticipation but now just looked confused.

' Come on; don't want to touch the gay too much. Never know what we're going to catch'

' I would stop touching yourself then!' Kurt yelled after him. Azimio looked all ready to go back and beat the crap of the small boy but Karofsky just kept walking and the students around them lost interest. Kurt took a deep breath, leaning back against the lockers and grinning at the other glee boys who had run over to help, only to stop and stare as Kurt did the job for them.

' What was that?' Sam exclaimed.

Kurt shrugged. ' I've had enough' he said, setting off down the corridor again, the boys flocking after him.

' That was awesome! He looked so scared!' Puck laughed.

' What did you say to him?' Artie asked.

' The truth' Kurt said simply, shrugging again when the guys stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate more. ' I have class, so I'll see you later'

' Sure mate, good to see you back' Mike said, clapping him on the shoulder, the others doing the same, all of them dawdling off to their own lessons, leaving Sam and Kurt to go into their English class.

* * *

><p>Lessons were difficult. They gave Kurt time to think as the teachers droned on and on, reading out of the book so there was no need for note taking, thus why the most of the lessons at McKinley found its students staring into space or falling asleep or sending notes to their best friendsignificant other around the classroom behind their teacher's back.

And ignoring the usual notes he would pass occasionally to Sam, or unwilling to send the secret text messages he usually sent to Blaine under the table, Kurt sat in his seat and stared out of the window. It was getting colder in Ohio, but he knew that in Cicero it would still be pleasantly warm.

He allowed himself to think about what was happening in the Anderson family, what might have happened over the last three weeks. Were Jack and Piers still together? How was little Emilie? Was Ella missing Puck? Had Jack gone back to school now that Piers was back in his life? Was Blaine with Tiffanie at that very moment? Had he proposed yet?

The thought made his heart and stomach lurch, making him feel heart broken and sick in the same moment. He clutched his chest, shaking his head when Sam looked over at him, worried. In the next minute, a piece of paper folded into a triangle hit his desktop.

**You okay? **

Kurt glanced at their elderly English teacher before scribbling a reply.

_I'm fine _

**You look a bit pale **

_It's nothing, just thinking too much _

**It'll be okay **

_I know, thanks Sam _

**Anytime dude **

Kurt went back to staring out the window, propping his chin in his hand, frowning when he felt a pair of eyes on him, looking round to silently tell Sam not to worry when he realised Sam was doodling wizards and robots on the front of his notebook. He looked round for the eyes and spotted a tall, brown haired boy watching him from across the room. He quickly looked away when Kurt turned around, making a point of staring firmly at the board. Kurt frowned, deducing that the boy he had never seen before was simply staring out of the window.

* * *

><p>He saw the boy again at lunch, waiting by Kurt's locker. He was attractive in a chiselled, jock way, his brown hair short, dressed in a varsity jacket of the hockey team. He straightened up from where he was leaning against the metal when he spotted Kurt in the barely crowded hallway, smiling.<p>

' Hi' he greeted him cheerily. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

' Hello, any reason why you're blocking my locker?' he asked.

' Oh, sorry' the boy said, hopping out of the way. Kurt gave him a weird look, moving to open his locker and put his books away. ' Um…I'm Zach Burns'

' Good to know, can I help you?'

' Well I…um…heard that you broke up with your boyfriend…'

Kurt's hand gripped tighter to his locker door, his jaw clenching as he glared up at the boy. ' And?'

' Well…I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me some time?'

Kurt's glare turned to a surprised stare. He studied Zach. His hair was too short, he was too tall and his arms were just a bit too muscular. Kurt realised with a jerk that he was automatically comparing this new boy to Blaine. Was he really that obsessed with hiss former boyfriend?

' Um…you don't have to, if you're not over your ex yet…' Zach was saying and Kurt suddenly remembered that he hadn't answered the boy.

' No…I err…I just didn't realise there was another openly gay guy in this school'

' Oh, well yeah, I haven't like come out like you have, I've told my parents but I'm not like shouting it from the rooftops' Zach shrugged. ' So dinner?'

' Err…yeah sure, Friday?'

' Great, I'll pick you up at seven'

Zach dashed off, grinning widely, and Kurt had only just turned back to his locker, staring up at the word on his door and biting his bottom lip. He was supposed to be living his life, was this okay? Was this the right way to try to get over the prince?

' Was that guy bothering you?' Finn had appeared from nowhere, making his brother, deep in his own thoughts, jump.

' Pardon?'

' Zach Burns, from the hockey team, was he bothering you?'

' No…no he wasn't'

' What did he want then?' Finn demanded, acting the over-protective brother role.

' He…he actually asked me out to dinner' Kurt shrugged, frowning when he didn't feel the tingle that he should have felt at the prospect of a date with an attractive guy. He had felt the tingle when Blaine had finally asked him out, even though they were together at that time, for about twenty minutes.

' He what? You said no right?' Finn exclaimed.

' No, I told him yes'

' What?'

' Finn, calm down…'

' Why? What about Blaine?' Finn demanded. Kurt winced, glaring at his brother and slamming his locker shut. ' Don't glare at me like that! You can't just jump into a new life like this! Blaine was important to you! You need time to recover!'

' Finn, stop yelling!' Kurt snapped, flouncing off down the corridor, his brother chasing after him. ' This is none of your business!'

' It is my business, you're my little brother and I love you, you need to listen to me for once!' Finn protested, following Kurt into the choir room. ' I may not be the smartest of guys, but I can see when my brother is hurting! You can't just bounce back from this!'

' Yes I can! And I will!' Kurt shouted, rounding on him. ' Blaine is better off without me, so why can't I make sure that my life is as good as his? Don't I deserve a second chance at happiness?'

Finn frowned at him, the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schuester watching, interested as to how Finn would reply.

' You're my brother, I will always side with you, but from what I saw, Blaine is the only one who can bring you happiness, you two belong together'

' No! He belongs in Cicero, he's going to be king, he needs heirs and he needs an easy reign. If I stayed with him then he wouldn't get that! It would be difficult for him, and difficult for me! It's easier for both of us if we forget about each other, and that's what I'm doing!' Kurt exclaimed, feeling tears prick his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of them all, not again, he'd done that enough for all the time he'd known them. Pushing past his brother, he headed back towards the door, stopping when Finn yelled after him.

' Sometimes it's worth not doing what's easy!'

The jumble of meaningful words stopped Kurt in his tracks, catching him breathless. He didn't say anything in reply; tears falling freely down his cheeks as he strode out of the room.

He tried to fool himself that he was just missing Blaine.

But nothing could remove the knowledge that he knew Finn was finally right.

***Eight Months Later***

The plane landed and the runway crew pushing the tall steps up to the door, letting it open to reveal the plane's only passenger, waiting patiently, tapping his foot to the beat of his Ipod.

' Welcome back sir' an attendant greeted him.

' Good to be back' the passenger said, descending the stairs, his pink boots clicking on the metal stairs.

* * *

><p>AN I know you all wanted Blaine to catch Kurt but that's not how the world works and I felt that Blaine might appreciate his love for Kurt more if he didn't! Don't worry; they won't be apart for long! ;)

Keep reading and reviewing! Your reviews keep me going after a hard day at work! X X


	18. Diplomatic Immunity

**Chapter Eighteen: Diplomatic Immunity**

Eight months passed. Eight months since Kurt left Cicero and Blaine behind and returned to his normal, bully-ridden life. So many things had happened, but they seemed so unimportant to Kurt, who couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Something big.

New Directions had surged through both Sectionals and Regionals, and headed to Nationals in New York for the second time. It was their senior year and their last chance, something that had spurred them on, with Rachel and Kurt doing a duet followed by a loud, upbeat solo from Kurt, and they'd won! The trophy now sitting pride of place in the McKinley trophy case with a photo of the New Directions.

They still weren't the most popular kids of the school but somehow along the way that intention had disappeared. So many things had changed.

But still something was missing. Kurt could feel it every time he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take hold of him, every time he sang, every time he was on a date with Zach. They weren't dating, Kurt wasn't ready for that, but they would occasionally go on dates. It had been months, yet Kurt still evaded Zach's attempts to kiss him, to hold his hand. It felt wrong. Like a right handed person writing with their left hand. It was wrong and uncomfortable.

He still didn't watch the news though he knew his dad did late at night when Kurt was in his room, he could hear the opening theme tune through the floor. He hadn't heard from Blaine, but however much he insisted that he had recovered, that he had gotten over the prince, he sat at a dull weight in his heart, occasionally bubbling up when Kurt was alone, or when Teenage Dream, or Hey Soul Sister, Or Candles, or pretty much any song sung by the lead Warbler, came on the radio. He had stopped breaking down and crying when they came on, but they still stopped him in his tracks. Quinn had thoughtlessly suggested they sing Teenage Dream and Kurt had broken a knuckle in his hand when he punched a locker in anger and sadness. It was a complicated time.

Sometimes he wondered, hoped that Blaine thought about him half as much as Kurt tried not to think about him. Impossible of course, he was busy learning how to be king, how to rule a country, possibly busy with his new fiancé. Kurt felt sick thinking about what Blaine might be doing.

So many things had happened in glee club, even though it seemed like a blur to Kurt. Sam and Mercedes and finally told everyone they were in a relationship after Sam insisted on singing to her on Valentines Day (a day that Kurt spent with Santana and Puck watching horror movies) and were still together at the end of the school year. Finn and Rachel had broken up and gotten back together again twice and Brittany and Artie had been named Prom King and Queen, much to Quinn's fury once more and much to Brittany's glee. Kurt didn't have the heart to be mad at her for reminding him of Blaine when she came up to him and said "We're both queens now! You should get back with Blaine then we can go with our kings on a double date!". Her innocence was dazzling and Kurt had only hugged her. There were two events of great importance, first the wedding of Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury at the end of the year, which was made as musical as the Hudmel wedding, with the girls and boys of New Directions standing up as bridesmaids and groomsmen. It had been a beautiful day.

The other event was the announcement of Carole being pregnant at Christmas, a thought that freaked Finn and Kurt out until they were told in April that it was going to be a girl and they could pick the name, prompting huge discussion from the two brothers for weeks, yelling out name ideas to each other as they passed in the corridor. Kurt was determined not to allow Finn to call the girl Drizzle.

With graduation only a month away and the prospect of going to the Fashion Institute of Technology in September after the summer break, Kurt was thoroughly busy, a fact that kept him cheerful as his mind had no time to stray to hazel eyes and black curly hair.

However sometimes thoughts have a way of catching up to you even when you've forgotten about them.

* * *

><p>The pink clad boy stared up at the school, a grin on his face as he stepped out of the limo, taking in the public school in all its unrefined glory and the way the students milling about outside were staring at both the limo and him as he waltzed inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he stared at the text from Zach. It wasn't that their last date the evening before had gone terrible, but the attempted kiss at the door had certainly ruined things. Kurt couldn't understand why he didn't want to kiss Zach, he was an attractive boy, they had a few things in common, and even though he was just awful at singing, Zach would come and watch their performances. He was perfectly nice, so why wouldn't Kurt kiss him?<p>

Truth be told Kurt hadn't kissed or held hands with a guy for over eight months. Sure he'd held hands with Brittany and Mercedes and there was that time at the senior prom when Brittany gave him a quick kiss on the dance floor, but that was a friend kiss and she was a girl, so it didn't count romantically.

Kurt was broken from his ponderings on why he wouldn't kiss Zach or any guy (not that there were any other guys) by a yell down the corridor.

' You can't just walk in! This is a school!' Figgins was yelling, and when Kurt turned to look, his heart stopped at who it was being yelled at it.

He watched as Jack turned on his heel, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black leather pouch holding an I.D. card, waving it in the principal's stunned face.

' Diplomatic Immunity!' he snapped, before turning his back of the man and carrying on down the hallway, a smirk on his face as he made a bee line for Kurt, standing just as stunned as his principal by his locker. ' Hi!'

' What the hell are you doing here?'

' I'm on a mission!' the prince said cheerily.

' A mission of what?'

' Love!'

' Love?' Kurt repeated stupidly. Jack rolled his eyes.

' You, ya dope, I'm here for you'

' You have to come back'

* * *

><p>' No, I don't' Kurt snapped, scowling at his pink-clad friend, who stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, which on his young face was rather adorable, despite the reason.<p>

' Why not?'

' You know why'

' No, I don't' Jack pointed out, gesturing to Kurt with his fork. They were sat in the cafeteria, Kurt waiting for his friends to arrive, and Jack sampling Ohio school food. It was obvious he didn't belong there, mostly because he was using his cutlery properly.

' We've moved on'

Jack snorted, out of character, shaking his head in disbelief. Kurt was saved from his retort by Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie joining, staring in disbelief at the sight of Jack sat with their feminine friend. The other boys of New Directions had bonded a lot with Kurt ever since he came back for their senior year; he was "one of the lads" now.

' Jack? What are you doing here?' Finn asked clapping him on the back in greeting.

' I'm here to persuade Kurt to come back to Cicero' Jack explained bluntly, matching the glare Kurt sent him from opposite him. ' Hey I heard you guys won Nationals! Well done!'

' We are awesome' Puck agreed. ' How's Ella?'

Jack sniggered. ' She's good, told me to give you this' he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a purple envelope, handing it to Puck, who, a little pink in the cheeks, quickly slipped it into his hoodie pocket for later. Kurt smiled. He knew Puck was still in small contact with the princess, and found he didn't mind, it was sweet that the Mohawk headed jock was so smitten.

' How's Blaine?' Artie asked, leaning back in shock at the stern look he received. ' What? I'm being polite!'

Kurt looked away, sulking, looking around for the girls; maybe they could save him from having to listen a conversation about his former boyfriend. The dull pain in his chest was appearing when Jack finally answered Artie with something he didn't expect.

' Blaine's a wreak'

His head shot up to stare at Jack. ' What?'

' Yeah, he's a total wreak, haven't you been watching the news?'

Finn shook his head. ' Kurt banned any form of news in our house, we're actually not supposed to talk about Blaine'

Jack frowned, about to answer when somebody new joined them. Zach dropped onto the bench next to Kurt, smiling and ignoring the rest of them.

' Hi! Good day?'

' Yeah, you?' Kurt replied stiffly, smiling a little at the taller boy.

' Yeah, it was good, wanna go to dinner tonight?'

Kurt glanced at Jack. He looked absolutely furious, fire in his eyes as he stared at the boy; fork poised half way to his mouth and his other hand clenched firmly on the table. Kurt found it amusing that both Jack and Blaine had the same angry, jealous look.

' I…' Kurt began, gasping when Jack interrupted him.

' Actually Kurt is going to dinner with me tonight, I've already made reservations at L'amour Perdu' the prince said rudely. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't going to argue, he loved L'amour Perdu, despite having gone there with Blaine.

' Oh err…who are you?' Zach asked, looking between Kurt and Jack, the New Directions boys watching on the edge of their seats.

' I'm Jack, Blaine's brother'

Zach looked at Kurt, looking a little worried. ' Blaine as in Blaine your ex-boyfriend?'

' I don't really like the word ex' Kurt muttered. ' But yes'

' What are you doing here?' Zach asked the prince, a bit more rudely than he should have.

' I'm actually having a secret affair with Kurt, so I decided to come over for lunch today so I can screw him in the janitor's closet during class' Jack said, causing Finn to splutter and choke on his drink and Zach's eyes to grow as wide as dinner plates.

' He's joking' Kurt quickly said, throwing a napkin at Finn.

' Aw Kurt, you're no fun! I could blow your mind!' Jack sighed.

' Jack, shut up!'

' Okay um…dinner tomorrow then? My treat?' Zach asked hopefully. Kurt nodded and Zach jumped up from the bench, telling him he'd pick him up at seven before hopping away, but not without giving Jack a weird look.

' And who was that?' Jack demanded as soon as Zach was out of earshot. Puck sniggered when Kurt went pink in the cheeks just like he had a few minutes ago.

' That was Zach'

' Boyfriend?'

' No, but we've been going on the occasional date for a few months, he's a nice guy but we definitely not dating' Kurt insisted. Jack frowned.

' I don't like him'

' I knew you wouldn't' Kurt chuckled. ' Look Jack, you have to understand, I'm over Blaine'

The annoyed look on Jack's face stayed there even as they walked through the hallway into glee club. He had barely said a word since the cefeteria, a unknown phenomenon for the youngest prince. He seemed to be pondering what Kurt had said, and it was only when Kurt was about to sit down in the choir room, that he snapped, grabbing his hand and swinging him round.

' Jack? What are you…?' Kurt gasped as Jack stepped towards him, backing up until his back hit the piano, his eyes wide as Jack continued stepping closer until he was merely inches away. He paused there, leaning into Kurt as if waiting for him to push him away. Kurt didn't, gasping when Jack swooped in, pressing his lips hard to Kurt's. he heard his friends gasp as well but barely, closing his eyes and willing himself to enjoy the kiss.

But something was wrong. There was something missing.

Jack pulled back and took a step away from him, grinning smugly.

' Feel anything?'

Kurt lifted a hand to his lips, shaking his head. ' Nothing'

' Ouch'

' No! I mean…it was a great kiss, but…I dunno, it's just...'

' Felt like it was the wrong person?' Jack offered.

' Yes!'

' You really think you're over Blaine?'

* * *

><p>' So Blaine's a wreak?'<p>

Kurt and Jack were sat in a booth at L'amour Perdu, digging into their French meals and sharing a large plate of French fries between them. Jack had used his diplomatic immunity card again to get them some wine with their meal. Kurt feared Jack was becoming a bit of a drunk by how much wine he drank. They hadn't spoken about Cicero yet, instead Jack had insisted on everything that had happened to Jack in the last few months. But now it almost an hour later, they'd finished their starters and were in the middle of their mains when Kurt asked what had been playing on his mind since lunch.

' He's not coping…at all' Jack shrugged. ' We just recently got back from a trip to Marbella and he spent the whole seven days completely off his face on whiskey and southern comfort…'

' Did he…you know…with anyone?' Kurt asked, talking into his plate. Jack smiled.

' No, I never left his side until he passed out then I had some sexy time with Piers n the next room'

It was Kurt's turn to smile. ' You and Piers are still together then?'

' Yep'

' Still hiding it?'

' Nah, well not really, but ever since Blaine came out, people don't really care about who I date' Jack explained, shrugging. He looked up when Kurt's fork clattered down onto his plate.

' Blaine came out? To everyone?'

' Yep, you really haven't been watching the news; it's been all over it. He gave a press conference behind dad's back. Dad and Tiffanie are furious' Jack sniggered.

' So Tiffanie's still in the picture?'

' Well not anymore, dad tried to push her on Blaine for a few months after you left, I think he expected Blaine to propose at any moment, I know Tiffanie did coz she came to me and told me I wasn't allowed to act gay at the wedding. Bitch. Then he came out and she stormed out and never came back. Ella and I threw a party with the Warblers and Blaine in the media room. It was great!' Jack sniggered. Kurt allowed himself a small laugh.

' Why did he come out?'

' He was hoping that if he came out, you'd come back'

That was what Kurt had dreaded hearing. He was over Blaine, he didn't feel the ache to be near him anymore nor did he feel like breaking down crying every time Teenage Dream came on the radio in his car, though he did always turn over to another channel of course. Was Blaine not over him?

' I've never seen Blaine this broken down, even after the whole Sadie Hawkins dance thing. He's going to his lessons and all the events dad's thrown, but you can see his heart's not in it. He hasn't sung since you left, despite how many times his friends have tried and refuses any advances from any of the other gay guys in the royal court, not that there's many, though more are coming out very week since Blaine did. It's like his soul is gone. Like he finds it hard to breathe' Jack sighed, his cheek leant in his hand as he played idly with his food like the child he legally was.

' Did he send you here?'

' No, definitely not. He's certain that you won't want to see him because of how he treated you' Jack shrugged, biting his bottom lip.

' That's not why I left' Kurt gasped, forgetting about his dinner for now.

' Wasn't it?' Jack frowned at him over the rim of his wine glass.

' No it wasn't! I left because Blaine's better off without me!' Kurt insisted.

' He's obviously not' Jack pointed out, setting down his wine glass silently and picking up his cutlery again. ' I love you Kurt, like a brother, but leaving was the biggest mistake of your life'

Kurt sighed, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at his friend with a small smile.

' It's good to see you Jack'

' It's great to see you too Kurt' the prince said, reaching out and taking Kurt's carefully manicured hand, running his thumb over the knuckles.

' How long are you staying?'

' For as long as it takes for you to come back I guess' he shrugged, winking.

' Do you want to stay at my house?' Kurt offered, already giggling a little at the thought of the two of them having a sleepover. Jack's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

' That would be awesome!'

* * *

><p>Jack was an instant hit with Carole and Burt, immediately jumping into cooing over Carole's pregnancy bump and discussing things about the nursery, and talking to Burt about various sports. Burt didn't even seem to notice that the boy was wearing all pink – literal pink, with pink skinny jeans, pink boots, a light pink t-shirt and fluorescent pink waistcoat – or that he was gay, happily allowing him to sleep in Kurt's room on a spare mattress from the attic.<p>

' How do you know so much about sports?' Kurt asked, tucking a sheet under a corner of the mattress while Jack did the same opposite. The younger boy shrugged.

' I dated a guy on like five different sports teams once, so I managed to pick up enough to hold a proper conversation on the subject from all his matches' he explained.

' Oh, what happened to him?'

' Sex was great, but I need someone who had more time for me, hence Piers'

' Hence?'

' Hence is a word!' Jack exclaimed, standing up, shrugging off his waistcoat and peeling off his t-shirt. Kurt looked round to retort and squeaked. ' What?'

' You can't just strip off in the middle of my bedroom!' Kurt protesting, averting his eyes. Jack sniggered.

' Why not?'

' What would Piers say?'

' He'd say woo threesome' Jack shrugged, winking when Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Aw come on, I always sleep naked!'

' Well not in my house you don't, put a top on or something with your boxers'

' Ah, now here's the thing, sometimes, and this is rare, I don't wear underwear, and well…this would be one of those rare moments' the prince explained cheekily.

' Put some pants on!'

Once Jack was suitably dressed, the two climbed into their separate beds and Kurt attempted to sleep, frowning when he heard Jack humming to himself. He rolled over and found Jack staring up at the ceiling, humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Beach Boys.

' Why are you humming? Stop it, I have school tomorrow' he hissed through the darkness.

' I'm not tired, tell me a story'

' What are you? Nine?'

' I'm younger than you, that makes me worthy of a story, plus I'm uncomfortable because I'm wearing clothes and not cuddled up to someone' Jack pouted, flailing his arms and legs beneath his duvet. ' I knew I should have brought Piers'

' Even if you did, you wouldn't be allowed to have sex in my bedroom' Kurt pointed out, chuckling at Jack's huff.

' You're no fun. Can I at least cuddle with you?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing and scooting over nearer to the wall, creating a space that Jack obviously saw because he was on the bed in seconds, scrambling beneath the covers and cuddling up to Kurt's side. Kurt laughed, petting the younger boy's blonde hair affectionately.

' I meant what I said you know' Jack mumbled, just as Kurt felt himself drifting off.

' About what?'

' About loving you like a brother'

Kurt smiled, rolling to face Jack and curling an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer so their foreheads were just inches apart.

' Love you too Jack'

* * *

><p>' So how was your dinner last night?'<p>

Kurt looked up at Zach's question, raising an eyebrow before returning to his chicken salad, shrugging a shoulder. They were sat at a table in Breadstix's, and the conversation had been light until Zach asked this. They mostly spoke about school, or Kurt listened to Zach talk about hockey enthusiastically. It was endearing, hearing about a subject with such passion, but not about this particular subject, and whenever Kurt broached the subject of musicals or Vogue, he was met with a blank expression.

' It was good, nice to catch up with Jack' he replied, knowing this wouldn't be the end of the conversation by the look between jealousy and confusion on the taller boy's face.

' And he said he was Blaine's brother right?' Zach asked, failing at trying to act nonchalant.

' Yeah'

' What's he doing here in Ohio?'

' Oh he just decided to visit. I haven't seen him for months so it's rather sweet of him to come visit me, though I do disapprove of him ditching school to do so, but he says it's not his senior year and he'll think about making it up in summer school so yeah' Kurt laughed. ' I'm not his mother so I don't really care either way' he added with a shrug, sipping his soda.

' How old is he?'

' Almost eighteen I think' Kurt pondered. ' He's ten months younger than Blaine, and Blaine's birthday is in February'

Zach fell silent and Kurt hoped that was the end of the questioning, holding back a sigh when he opened his mouth again.

' Where's he staying?'

' My house'

' Oh' Kurt waited, watching the boy, not expecting the next question. ' So you watch any good films lately?'

They finished their dinner date at half ten and Zach drove Kurt back to his house, Kurt hoping that Jack wasn't watching out of the window as they pulled up.

' Well thanks for dinner Zach, see you Monday?' Kurt asked, smiling, hand reaching for the door handle, freezing when a hand closed over his other one. He looked back at Zach, raising an eyebrow at the anxious look on the boy's face.

' Kurt, I…I need to say something. We've been seeing each other for many months now, and well…I'm worried as to where this is going. I mean I really like you Kurt, and I want to be with you more than anything, but…I dunno, I feel like you're always distracted' he told him, biting his bottom lip nervously.

' Distracted?'

' You never let me kiss you, or hold your hand, you don't like to talk about relationship stuff, hell we're not even anything on facebook!'

Kurt hesitated, hand still hovering over the door handle, the other held tightly in Zach's. ' I don't know what to say'

' Kurt, are you over your ex or not?' Zach suddenly asked, catching Kurt off guard.

' What? Of course I am! It's been ages! Zach, don't ask stupid questions' he snapped, trying to pull his hand away but Zach held fast and firm.

It wasn't like the last time Kurt had been subjected to a surprise kiss, Zach swooped in slowly, giving Kurt enough time to move so Zach's lips pressed to his cheek. The other boy sighed heavily against his skin, pulling away and smiling only slightly at Kurt.

' I get that you need time, and I'm happy to give it to you, but just…just know that I do really like you okay?'

' Okay. Goodnight Zach'

' Night Kurt'

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't see Zach on Monday, he glimpsed him in the cafeteria but the other boy didn't come over like he usually did. Kurt hoped he wasn't upset, but he didn't go over to him, distracted by Jack's outrageous stories and his insistence that he sit in on every one of Kurt's classes, claiming to want to learn more about American culture when Kurt was pretty he was just there to flick paper at the random glee members he knew or football players who said offensive things to them.<p>

The prince followed him everywhere, badgering him with memories of Cicero and before, and with Kurt ignoring him. He even followed him into glee club at the end of the week, not bothering to introduce himself to Mr. Schue, instead sitting down close to Kurt and putting an arm across the back of Kurt's chair, playing with the material of his friend's scarf.

' Still here Jack?' Rachel laughed, sitting down behind them.

' Yep, I'm being as annoying as possible so he'll realise how great Blaine is' Jack explained, giggling at the scowl that appeared on Kurt's face, the fashionista staring in front of him, making a point of not looking at the attention-seeking boy. ' Kurt! Pay attention to meeeee!' he whined, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

' Does that work with Piers?'

' Sometimes, if it doesn't I usually just suck his…'

' MR. SCHUE!' Kurt exclaimed, covering up Jack's next word and making their teacher jump. ' Can we please get started? I've already heard enough of Jack's lewd anecdotes to last a lifetime'

' Oh, okay, well today I wanted us to be as random as possible. I've decided on songs for each of you to sing, so every one's going to have a chance to sing, or in Mike's case, dance, it's going to be both fun and serious and it's just a way to wind down after such a stressful time'

And so glee club went on, starting with Santana a dazzling rendition of Oh My God by Lily Allen. Like Mr. Schue said, it was a mixture of fun songs and meaningful songs like Tina's cover of I Have A Dream by ABBA, and the room filled with applause every time. Jack dropped Blaine for now, choosing instead to cheer on Kurt's friends instead, letting himself get pulled up to dance with Brittany like everyone else during I Wanna Dance With Somebody.

' Kurt, your turn?' Mr. Schue asked as they all returned to their seats, cheering on Brittany. Kurt nodded, hopping over to the piano and taking the sheet music from his teacher, beaming when he saw what song had picked for him.

' I love this song!' he squealed, dropping the sheet music – of course he knew all the words already – and taking his place in the centre of the room, nodding to Brad on the piano.

' _As long as he needs me -  
>Oh, yes, he does need me -<br>In spite of what you see,  
>I'm sure that he needs me<em>'

As soon as he sung the first verse, he knew Mr. Schue reason for why he would sing this particular song.

' _Who else would love him still  
>When they've been used so ill?<br>He knows I always will  
>As long as he needs me.<em>

_I miss him so much_  
><em>When he is gone,<em>  
><em>But when he's near me<em>  
><em>I don't let on<em>'

Kurt bit his lip, looking at all of his friends and hating the smug looks on all their faces. In that moment, seeing the grin on Jack's face, he knew why his friend had disappeared for ten minutes at lunch.

' _The way I feel inside,  
>The love I've got to hide.<br>The hell! I've got my pride  
>As long as he needs me.<em>

_He doesn't say the things he should._  
><em>He acts the way he thinks he should.<em>  
><em>But all the same, I'll play<em>  
><em>This game his way.<em>

_As long as he needs me,_  
><em>I know where I must be;<em>  
><em>I'll cling on steadfastly<em>  
><em>As long as he needs me<em>'

He hated them all.

' _As long as life is long,  
>I'll love him right or wrong,<br>And somehow, I'll be strong  
>As long as he needs me.<em>'

Because they were right.

' _If you've been lonely  
>Then you will know<br>When someone needs you,  
>You love them so!<em>'

He did miss Blaine.

' _I won't betray his trust  
>Though people say I must.<br>I've got to stay true just  
>As long as he needs me!<em>'

He needed him.

* * *

><p>AN **I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Fun Fact 2: Laetitia (the capital city of Cicero) means Glee in Latin! :D

Fun Fact 3: L'amour Perdu means the lost love in French, which I think was rather fitting, don't you think? :D

Wow, a lot happened during this chapter! Sorry if it got confusing! And sorry for taking so long to update! I was working extra hours at the pet shop! I ended with the song, since Kurt's realisation seems to wrap up this chapter nicely.

Aw! So we had some Jurt/Kack – whatever you want to call Jack and Kurt – brotherly goodness, aw! Almost as good as Furt.

I'm not a huge fan of Zach but he makes a bit of drama during the Klaine separation so he'll be here for as long as Kurt stays in America. I'm thinking him trying to kiss Kurt all the time, is a reminder of Karofsky, so he won't be around for any time afterwards.

I may write a Furt fanfiction (brotherly of course) where Burt and Carole have a baby and the two boys have to cope with it, I'm thinking it could be quite good! :D

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	19. Stand Up And Keep Marching On

**Chapter Nineteen: Stand Up And Keep Marching On **

It's easy to forget about how much you care for someone when you refuse to think about them. When you only concentrate on your anger towards the person who dared to remind you about them, you don't realise how much you miss them. When you don't hold hands or kiss anyone else, there's no way for you to miss what you had. And when you don't think back on the times you had with that person, it's impossible to remember how much you needed them.

Kurt had refused to do all of this, thinking that he just didn't want to when in fact, it just felt wrong to do anything like that – to hold someone's hand, kiss someone, love anyone else – with anyone but Blaine. Blaine was his first kiss – the first that counted -, the first boy to hold his hand willingly and walk down the hall with him, the first boy to tell him he loved him. Blaine was special. Kurt needed Blaine more than the prince would ever reveal.

Kurt didn't tell any of them of his revelation, nor did he contact Blaine, instead he allowed Jack and his friends to continue to try and persuade him, when really he didn't to be persuaded, he just needed to think.

Graduation was fast approached, and Jack was still in Ohio. Kurt had overheard a phone call between the prince and Ella, who was apparently in on the plan, and three days later, Piers arrived, waltzing into the school and grabbing Jack, dragging him out to his limo, banishing the driver and proceeding to have sex until school ended, luckily distracting the prince long enough to allow Kurt to have his senior portrait taken without Jack fussing over him or managing to get his photo taken so he can be in the year book as well by using his immunity card. Kurt made a note to buy Piers a thank you present, quickly forgetting that note when Piers joined Jack in following Kurt everywhere, introducing McKinley to a diplomatically immune, very touchy-feely gay couple, who are constantly touching each other.

Everyone was excitedly discussing what they were doing next year; most of them were going to college. Kurt had gotten into the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York, and Finn had gotten into Globe Institute of Technology on a football scholarship in New York as well, to Burt and Carole's excitement. Rachel had gotten into a music college in New York and Santana, Mercedes and Tina were to attend a music college in Ohio. Artie was attending a science college, Puck and Sam were going to G.I.T. with Finn on the same scholarship, and Mike and Brittany were going to a dance college in Pennsylvania. Quinn was taking over her mother's hotel franchise in Ohio and was now dating a member of the hockey team. Everyone was moving on, even Mr. Schuester, who announced a week before graduation that Emma was pregnant, much to the joy of his students who promptly group hugged him, screaming name suggestions or in Santana's case congratulating Mr. Schue on finally getting the redhead into bed, something their teacher didn't seem to mind that much.

Six days before graduation, found Kurt in the nursery, helping Carole put away all of the new things for the baby that they'd bought that day. He found it highly therapeutic folding small romper suits in pink, purple and yellow, humming along to the radio with his stepmother.

' Mum?'

Carole smiled, still not used to Kurt referring to her as mum, turning to look at her new son, finding him smoothing his hand over the piles of folded clothes, a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

' What's wrong sweetie?'

' How do you know there's something wrong?'

' A mother knows' she winked, taking a seat on the light pink and dark purple sofa that she and Kurt had opted for to match the rocking armchair they'd gotten, and both of which were hoisted upstairs by Burt, Finn and Piers (for some reason) while Jack cheered words of encouragement, waving the Cheerios pom-poms that he had found in Kurt's cupboard. She patted the seat beside her and he sat down, letting her take his hand. ' What's wrong Kurt?'

' I just…you've had boyfriends before right?'

' Well I have been married twice'

' No I mean, ones you broke up with'

' I had a brief boyfriend in middle school, but that only lasted a month. Why?'

' How did you know when you were over him?' Kurt asked tentatively, not meeting her eyes.

' Well, we weren't that serious, so it wasn't as bad as you'd think' Carole explained, shrugging.

' Oh, well um…Finn's dad, when did you feel ready to date again?' he asked, glancing up and wincing at the sadness in his stepmother's eyes. ' Sorry, you don't have to answer that'

' No, it's fine. Honestly, I didn't date anyone properly until your dad, your dad was my first long term relationship since Charlie' Carole told him.

' So when did you feel like you could love again?'

Carole smiled. ' When you introduced me to Burt, but you know you never forget your first love Kurt, whatever happens. Is that what you wanted to hear?'

Kurt returned the smile, squeezing her hands and nodding. He looked up when she touched his jaw, stroking his cheek before moving up to run through his neat hair, barely messing it up at all.

' Blaine still loves you Kurt' she muttered.

' You think?'

' I know darling. The way he looked at you when you two were together, it was like he idolised you, like he saw nobody else but you' Carole sighed dreamily. ' Do you still love him?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I don't know…probably…yeah' he stammered frowning. ' But I don't know what to do about it'

' Go back to him. You have all summer to be together and then you can go to New York like you planned' Carole told him, insistently.

' I have graduation'

' After graduation' Carole pushed.

' But what about the baby?' Kurt asked, reaching out and stroking a hand down the swell of her bump, smiling when he felt a small kick. ' See? She likes me, I can't just leave her'

' She'll be in there for a few more months, and your dad and I can visit…Kurt stop making excuses, you're going to go, we both know you are, so stop beating around the bush'

Kurt blushed, muttering something about getting some tea and hurrying out. Carole chuckled, rubbing her belly and making small cooing noises.

' Don't worry, baby, Big Brother Blaine will be back soon, you'll see'

* * *

><p>' I want to wear something everyone's going to remember me for' Tina gushed. ' Nothing Gothic, maybe red'<p>

Kurt grinned, linking his arm through hers. ' Don't worry, I will make sure you look gorgeous, so gorgeous that Mike will fall to his knees and idolise you!' Tina giggled.

' You're in a good mood'

' Well I'm with my favourite people in the whole world…no universe!' Kurt exclaimed. ' Oh and Jack'

' Hey!' the prince gasped from across the shop, head whipping up from where he had been holding up a pretty purple dress to Mercedes. ' You love me!'

' I tolerate you. Piers deserves a saint-hood for putting up with you' Kurt retorted, glancing over at the French boy, who, unlike Kurt and Jack who were the epitome of the gay stereotype, was easily mistaken for a straight boy, sitting in one of the "husband chairs" in the boutique, already surrounded by shopping bags, playing on his Ipod Touch. ' Bless him'

' He'll be fine, he's used to this' Jack insisted, waving off Kurt's sympathy towards his boyfriend and turning back to Mercedes. ' You should totally try this on'

Jack was helping Kurt and the girls to buy clothes for graduation, only three days away, after school and glee, because apparently he'd "been dressing Ella since they were thirteen because she didn't have the right mix of sexy and princessy". The boys were at the suit shop across the mall, forced out by the girls and Kurt to get smart clothing. It had all been planned for graduation and afterwards. There was a huge party planned for the senior year in a hall, planned by all the parents and teachers, but the glee club had decided to all go out to dinner at Breadstixs – just them – before hand, to celebrate together. Most of them seemed to be looking forward to the dinner more than the party.

' So you graduate next year Jack?' Santana asked over their food later on, shopping bags surrounding their table, most of the boys collapsed in exhaustion.

' Yeah' Jack replied, his smile disappearing when Piers snorted next to him, chuckling. ' What?'

' Jack, I know you get all of your assignments in and whatever but you haven't attended school for months!' Piers pointed out, the rest of them laughing at the putout and shocked look on Jack's face. ' Oh come on! You really think they're going to let you graduate?'

' Mr. Lucre has already said that he will make sure that I graduate!' the prince explained, looking around the table for support, getting none from the laughing teenagers.

' Yeah because he can't handle teaching you anymore! I was there when he said that remember!' Piers added, sending the Americans into hysterics as Jack slouched in his seat, huffing. ' Aw, come on baby, you know I love you and your quirky ways' he cooed, leaning and pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek, right in the corner of his mouth. Jack began to reply when a shout came from across the food court.

' Oi fags! We don't want any of your faggy ways around here!' a young man yelled, earning cheers of approval and jeering laughs from his friends and scandalised looks from the other customers around them, most of them turning to look over at their table. Puck moved to march over to the guys but Jack stopped him, shaking his head.

' Just jealous' he murmured, glancing at the guys before wrapping a hand around Piers' neck and planting a hard kiss on his lips, the New Directions cheering loudly. The guys across the court fell silent, looking disgusted. Jack giggled, pulling away from his boyfriend who looked slightly dazed by the kiss.

' How do you do that?' Sam asked.

' Do what? Kiss? I'll show you if you like' Jack grinned, winking, beside him Piers seemed to snap out of his daze enough to chuckle at his boyfriend's behaviour.

' No, no, I mean just ignore those jerks and carry on. It's remarkable' Sam explained. The prince shrugged, glancing at the homophobes again.

' Those kind of people aren't worth my time. I had too much of them when I came out the first time. I don't need their approval on who I should love' he explained. ' You've got to stand up for who you are and what you believe in, it's the only way to survive, and if people don't like it then rub it in their face until they realise that they can't change me'

' And that really works?' Kurt asked, surprising his friends. He was never one to be put down by jerks anymore.

' I've been beaten up three times in my life, but I kept dating guys, kissing guys for all to see and they realised that they couldn't change me, that they were just exhausting themselves' Jack said, smiling. ' It's like that Jessie J song…'

' What song?'

The prince grinned, opening his mouth and singing in a voice similar to Blaine but higher.

' _If you surround yourself with negative people  
>You'll never feel settled in or become an equal, no<br>They'll suppress you of your spirit and rinse you dry of smiles_'

Jack was on his feet now, climbing up onto the bench, with every eye in the food court on him. The New Directions joined him, jumping up and dancing around their table.

'_So reach deep and release your inner child, yeah, yeah_

_**So stand up for the love, love, love  
>So stand up for the love, love, love<br>So stand up for the love, love, love  
>So stand up, stand up, for the love, love<strong>_

**_Cause you're as old as you feel you are_**  
><strong><em>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<em>**

**_'Cause you're as old as you feel you are_**  
><strong><em>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<em>**  
><strong><em>So stand up'<em>**

Jack jumped down from the bench, skipping into the centre of the food court, eyes on the table of homophobes from before, grinning at the shocked looks on their faces.

' _If you let a frown become your normality, yes  
>You don't set an example for the youth of our humanity<br>If you spend every day wishing for the next to come  
>Aged and lifeless is what, yes, you'll become, yeah, yeah<em>

**_So stand up for the love, love, love_**  
><strong><em>So stand up for the love, love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>So stand up for the love, love, love<em>**  
><strong><em>So stand up, stand up, for the love, love<em>**

**_'Cause you're as old as you feel you are_**  
><strong><em>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<em>**'

Kurt paused to watch as his friends danced and the customers all over the mall stopped to watch, looking down from the top floor, swaying to the singing and the music. Ohio had come a long way since New Directions started, before they would have been ignoring, or worse booed and forced to stop, but here they were cheering on a boy dressed in pink and his friends singing a girl's song.

' _**Cause you're as old as you feel you are**_

**_And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars_**  
><strong><em>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<em>**  
><strong><em>(So stand up)<em>**

_I live my life like every day is the last_'

Kurt started as Jack danced over to him, taking his hands, and spinning them both around, giggling.

' _So ignore the bad and the good will soon come  
>Don't think second best, be number one<br>Spread some love, don't give to receive  
>Strive to be happy and live to believe <em>

**_So stand up for the love, love, love  
>So stand up, stand up for the love, love, love<br>So stand up for the love, love, love  
>So stand up, stand up, for the love, love<em>**

_**Cause you're as old as you feel you are**_  
><em><strong>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<strong>_

_**Cause you're as old as you feel you are**_  
><em><strong>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last<strong>_

_**Cause you're as old as you feel you are**_  
><em><strong>And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last <strong>_

_**So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah  
>So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah<strong>_

**_So stand up!_**'

Jack finished, still holding Kurt's hands and ignoring the cheers around them from the other customers and the rest of their friends. There was a warmth in the prince's eyes as he leant in closer to Kurt.

' Don't let how other people view you stop you from living how and with whoever you like. It's your life to live Kurt'

* * *

><p>Graduation went just as expected. Nobody tripped and everyone looked fabulous in their smartest clothes under their black robes and mortarboards. The gym was filled with teary-eyed parents and relatives as the students of the senior class went up to get their diplomas, cameras flashing and video cameras rolling. More tears were shed when New Directions stood up to perform We're Marchin' On by One Republic, all of them managing to hold it together until they finished the last song they would sing as their beloved glee club. They didn't get booed and there were no offensive words or abuse being yelled, instead it was like the other students, those who had tortured them all for so long realised hat this was the end and finally managed to accept the glee club for who they were.<p>

Principals Figgins finished the whole event, prompting everyone to throw their hats into their air in a cloud of black felt. The New Directions hurried to swarm Mr. Schue, all hugging him, crying, even Puck shed a few tears, which he insisted were just because he got something in his eye, hugging their teacher to disguise them.

Which brought all twelve of the glee clubbers to Breadstixs, cramped into a booth, laughing and reminiscing old times of their glee club, Kurt even managed to make a joke about the numerous amount of times Puck and Finn threw him into the dumpsters, any hard feelings put behind them all as they ate and relished in each other's company. It was half way through their meal that Brittany started suddenly sobbing, alarming them all.

' What's wrong Britt?' Artie asked, holding her hand.

' This…this is the last t-time we're all going to be together' the blonde dancer cried, tears raking down her cheeks and hands rubbing at her eyes trying to stop them.

' That's not true Britt, we have all summer' Santana reminded her.

' It won't be the same'

' Sure it will' Mike said, his arm around Tina. ' We'll always be friends, we'll always be New Directions, when we're all in different states and colleges, and when we're like forty and married with kids, we'll all still get together and sing – or in my case dance – like we have for all these years'

Britt smiled at her dance partner. ' Really?'

' Of course Britt' Finn piped up. ' Plus we have to be uncles and aunties to Mr. S's baby! We have to teach it to sing!'

' He or she Finn, not it' Rachel muttered.

' Whatever, Mike's right, New Directions forever!'

' New Directions forever!' they all cheered, raising their glasses. They all drank but Kurt, who set down his glass, staring down at the table and biting his lip. He'd made his decision during the speeches, and while they were singing. He needed to hold on to as many people he loved as possible, even if it was difficult for all involved.

' Hey guys?' he spoke up, catching all of their attention as he lifted his eyes to look at them all, smiling only slightly.

' What's up Kurt? You've been quiet for a while?' Mercedes asked, nudging him.

' I was wondering, since none of you are doing anything this summer, I was hoping really, if maybe…' he took a deep breath, willing the words from his mouth. ' If you would all come back to Cicero with me?'

A few of them gasped, he wasn't sure who, all he saw was the wide smiles spreading across the faces on all his friends as they took in what he said.

' You're going back to him?' Finn asked.

Kurt smiled. He felt better now that the words were out. He nodded. ' I have to'

Thus started the newest New Directions adventure.

* * *

><p>AN He's going back! Woo!

I have **99** reviews! Eeeeee! So exciting! I'm so glad people are liking this story because I am in love with it! Keep on reading, I'll be needed all of your advice soon on all of my great plans for this! :D

Let me know what you think! And enjoy reading! Love to all!


	20. Somewhere Only We Know

This is quite a short chapter I'm afraid, but I didn't want to take away from the emotion of it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty: Somewhere Only We Know **

Blaine sighed as he watched his nephew staring and giggling up at his baby gym, waving his small hands in the air, trying to catch the toys hanging there. Nathaniel Anderson had been born just three months ago, at the end of March, much to the chagrin of Michael, who was constantly pointing out that Nathaniel could have been a future king, much to the annoyance of Sebastian and Claudette – who had fallen in love with her new great-grandson.

He'd gotten his diploma through that morning, and even though he thought he might, be realised he didn't much care that he'd missed graduation, there would be other graduations after all, and the only people he wanted to share the time with were already with him. The Warblers had never left, choosing instead to do the same as the heir and send in their assignments through email to Dalton. They'd all graduating and Blaine was immensely grateful to his friends for staying with him.

He wondered if Kurt had graduated yet. Probably. Had he gotten into that fashion college in New York that he'd wanted to go to? He, Blaine, had gotten into his first choice of college – Mannes College of Music, also in New York. Would they see each other? How far away from each other would they be? He and Kurt had always discussed what would happen if they both got into their first choices, they always said they'd get an apartment together and see each other every day, have dinner parties with Rachel and Finn, who were sure to go to New York too.

He wondered if Kurt was happy.

' Blaine?'

He looked up, automatically smiling at the sight of his second oldest brother in the doorway, leant against the door and watching his little brother and son sitting on the floor.

' It's only polite to answer your nephew when he talks to you' Sebastian pointed out. Blaine smiled in response and his brother came into the living room, dropping down onto a chaise lounge and smiling down at his baby son. ' It's cool that you graduated, no more high school'

' Yeah, cool' Blaine shrugged, reaching out and tugging on one of Nathaniel's feet. ' Not a care in the world' he muttered as the baby giggled.

' Thinking about Kurt again?'

' Yeah'

' Is there ever a time you don't think about him?'

' No'

Sebastian sighed, slipping off the chaise lounge to sit beside his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him into a hug.

' It'll be alright' he muttered, pressing his forehead to Blaine's temple, watching his child out of the corner of his eye as Blaine was. Sebastian worried about his brother, he always had. Christian wasn't the doting brother type, choosing to care from afar, but Sebastian; Sebastian loved his two younger brothers, and his two younger sisters more than most realised. He was who Blaine modelled himself upon, and who Jack looked up to.

' Have you heard from Jack?'

' Yeah, he's coming back soon'

' Where's he been?'

' He didn't say really' Sebastian shrugged. ' All he said was he was on a path to fix things, I'm not sure what that means but if he's miraculously pregnant, I'm not being the one to tell dad'

Blaine laughed, stopping when he heard the loud chime from the grandfather clock in the corner, signalling dinner for the royal family. Sighing, he reached out to pick up his nephew, cradling him in his arms and smiling softly at his adorably chubby pink face.

' Don't be like dad, Seb' he murmured, staring at Nathaniel's face, his chin wet with a line of drool and his blue-green eyes shining brightly, widely gazing back at him. ' Don't stop him being who he wants to be, even if you don't like it or don't like it. Like Nate be whoever he wants to be'

Sebastian clapped his brother on the shoulder. ' I've always taken after mum more anyway'

* * *

><p>' What new laws do you intend to introduce during your reign as king, Prince Blaine?'<p>

' What is your view of public schools in Cicero?'

' …Your political view?'

' …Your religious view?'

' …Relations with other countries?'

Blaine let out a long drawn out breath, cringing invisibly as more cameras went off, taking his picture though he was sure they had hundreds already, just after this one question and answer presentation Michael had surprised him with that same morning. It was just as long and drawn out, with so many questions that he just winged it through, his mind not completely on the subject. His family were all stood behind him; Michael sat beside him, silent for once, smiling as his son did as he was told.

He'd already been asked about all kinds of personal questions, like who he wanted to marry, did he have a boyfriend, what would he be doing about children, was this just a phrase.

' Who have you chosen to be your advisors?'

This was easy to answer but instead of annoying his father publicly with the reply, Blaine lied, ignoring the buzz that went off in his pocket.

' I have yet to choose suitable candidates, however I have a few in mind' he replied, almost absent minded, smiling his one hundred watt smile that to anyone who actually knew him was completely fake.

' Prince Blaine, what are your views on…' a reporter asked, cutting off when a loud yell echoed around the room full of people, causing all of them jump and look round.

' OI BLAINE!'

Blaine's jaw dropped at the sight of Mercedes and the rest of the New Directions stood in the open door way with Jack, all grinning, all waving and jumping up and down to get his attention. Blaine held up a hand to Philippe to stop the security moving in on the now graduated teenagers, curiosity hitting him.

' What?'

' Check your phone!' Rachel shouted back, gesturing wildly at him.

' Why?' Blaine asked, glancing nervously at his father, whose fists and jaw were clenched hard, glaring at his son furiously.

' JUST LOOK AT IT!' The intruders shouted, cameras whirring all around them, taking in what was happening as Blaine reached for his phone in his pocket, pulling it out and flashing an apologetic look to the interested journalists as he blindly opened the message that had arrived before.

He looked down at it and his heart clenched painfully in his chest, pounding hard as the rest of his body seemed to melt into jelly, his finger shaking as he read the message.

**Come outside. I'm getting wet x **

His phone clattered to the floor as Blaine leapt to his feet, not even sparing a glance at his father or anyone else as he launched himself over the table, jumping down from the stage and moving through the crowd of media, all parting to allow him through in their shock.

The New Directions stepped aside wordlessly, all still grinning madly as Blaine sprinted past them, his shoes squealing on the marble floor as he skidded round the corner. A flashback of running down a marble floored hallway slipped into his mind as the prince ran towards the front doors of his palace, a flashing feeling of clutching a beautifully soft hand of a handsome…no gorgeous boy, in his own, a flashing memory of a song long banished from his mind and his play list.

All of this flashed through his mind as he threw open the front doors, skidding to a halt with a loud gasp in the doorway, staring down at the sight before him, the beautiful sight shining in the rain.

Kurt smiled up at him, dressed in a black coat and completely drenched from the falling rain. He had tears in his eyes; Blaine could see them despite the wetness already on his flawless face. He looked the same as that nightmare inducing night when he said he was leaving. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he stared at him, his mind catching up with him when he was already half way down the front veranda steps, his body almost magnetically pulled towards Kurt.

And Blaine did the one thing he should have done when they first met.

Reaching Kurt, Blaine cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips hard and passionately together, and suddenly everything was right again.

There were no other words for it. It was perfection. They were drenched from the rain. Kurt was cold, leaning into the warmth of Blaine's body. The media were flashing their cameras wildly and their friends were cheering just as madly. But none of this mattered. Because this kiss was it. It managed to say everything each boy had felt over the past eight months in no words at all. So Kurt clutched at Blaine's jacket and Blaine stroked a thumb across his skin, their lips moving together as if they'd never been apart.

And when they were forced to part, either the lack of oxygen or the intensity of the kiss making them both feel light headed, Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel as Blaine's hand dropped to wrap around his waist.

' Hi' Kurt whispered, opening his eyes and finding Blaine staring at him.

' Hi' the prince replied, pulling him closer. ' You're all wet'

' Rachel said it would be more dramatic'

Blaine chuckled, hearing their friends' cheering now, not looking away from the beautiful boy in his arms, revelling in the smell and feel of Kurt, so familiar to him despite the months they spent apart.

' I love you Blaine Anderson' Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his lips to Blaine's chastely.

' I love you too Kurt Hummel' Blaine sighed. ' Please don't leave me again'

' Never'

* * *

><p>AN And Klaine is back! WOO! :D

Let me know what you think. I know it was quick but I don't think they needed any other words or actions. Next chapter will be longer and will include more of the Klaine reunion and happiness! Yay!

Keep reading and again, let me know what you think! Love to all! :D


	21. I Love You

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Love You **

' Dad, I want to be with Kurt'

Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Blaine said this, not put off by the clenching of Michael's jaw or the annoyance in his eyes, only relishing in the feeling of Blaine's hand clasped around his own. It was very distracting, so distracting that he didn't hear the rest of what Blaine said, though he was sure it was sweet.

It had been only half an hour since Kurt had appeared and frankly Blaine thought this conversation was ruining it, but it needed to be done, needed to be gotten out of the way. Michael needed to see that his son was about to change the world. So Kurt stood beside him, still dressed in his wet clothes, just like Blaine, waiting for the king to reply to his words.

Isabelle sat beside her husband; smiling widely at Kurt, obviously pleased and not caring for once if Michael disapproved, because this was the happiest she had seen her third son in so many painful months. She too was waiting with bated breath for her husband's reaction.

Finally he spoke, and surprised them all.

' I can't change your mind?' Michael asked Blaine, who shook his head.

' I love Kurt, I want to be with him forever' the prince said, smiling when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand reassuringly, giving him the confidence he needed as he faced his father.

Michael sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again and meeting Kurt's gaze. Kurt held it for a few silent moments, seeing something between disappointment and an essence of content in them before moving across to his son.

' This is all on you. I'm not handling this. I will help you with your preparations for the throne, but you will handle this. I want nothing to do with your relationship so don't bother asking' he said, standing from the armchair he sat in, stepping closer to the boys and looking down the line of his nose at his son and his son's boyfriend. ' I want you to be happy Blaine, just not like this. Not like this' he muttered, glancing at Kurt, sighing. He moved past them and headed to the door.

' I don't care'

Michael paused at the words from his son before disappearing through the door. Blaine turned to Kurt, smiling and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kurt leaned into him, forgetting about Isabelle until she stood too, clearing her throat and mimicking her husband's movements, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around them both.

' Welcome back Kurt' she sighed. ' You too Blaine. I'm so relieved to see you happy again'

' Thanks mum' Blaine smiled as she pulled away, brushing a hand down both their arms.

' The staff already know that you are back Kurt, and to treat you and your friends as esteemed guests, but I was wondering if you wished to share Blaine's suite? Since you sneak in there every night anyway' she giggled when Kurt blushed red. ' I'll take that as a yes then. I've had the maids change the sheets already. I'm sorry to say that Blaine has banned anyone from his room for the past few months'

' I didn't want them changed' Blaine protested at Kurt's inquisitive look. ' They were fine how they were!'

' Quiet Blaine, Kurt you must have lunch in the gardens with Claudette, Ella and myself tomorrow at noon' Isabelle insisted.

' That would be lovely. I can't wait' Kurt agreed.

' Excellent, well I'm sure the two of you have some catching up to do so I'll leave you to it'

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's seconds after his mother left the room, pulling away after a moment when he felt Kurt's still wet coat beneath his touch.

' Baby, you're still wet' he murmured, taking his hand. ' Let's get you out of those clothes'

Kurt giggled, gripping the lapels of Blaine's jacket and looking up at him from under his eyelashes, tugging him closer. ' Just what I wanted to hear'

Blaine's eyes clouded over with lust but he didn't move. ' Are you sure? We don't have to rush into anything Kurt'

' Blaine, I've missed everything about you, everything' Kurt whispered, leaning in, their lips inches apart and his breath ghosting over Blaine's cheek, making the prince shiver down his spine. ' I want you. I need you'

Blaine's lips curled into a cheeky smile, and Kurt suddenly squealed as his renewed boyfriend ducked down and pulled him over his shoulder, his feet kicking in the air uselessly as the prince, laughing, strode out the room.

' Blaine! Put me down!'

' I'm doing what you wanted'

Blaine carried Kurt from his father's study upstairs to his own suite, getting restrained odd looks from the staff they passed. The prince almost dropped Kurt, still giggling over his shoulder, as he attempted to unlock and open his door without doing just that. He managed it, kicking the door shut and hearing Kurt reach out to lock it for him, chuckling as he rushed to his bedroom and his newly cleaned bed, throwing the slender boy down on top of it.

Kurt grinned, scooting back until he was against the pillows to watch as Blaine yanked off his wet jacket and trousers, leaving him in only his damp white shirt and black boxers, also damp. The prince then proceeding to pull Kurt into a sitting position, unbuttoning and tugging off his wet coat, throwing it over a chair in the corner before relieving Kurt of the rest of his wet clothing, insisting that his boxers were also drenched.

' I've missed you so much' Kurt whispered, taking hold of Blaine's neck and smashing their mouths together, Blaine finally lowering his body down onto Kurt's naked one, both their hands exploring the other's skin, re-memorising every part of each other, taking in every bit of perfection and imperfection.

Kurt sighed in relish as Blaine's lips moved lower and lower, brushing his nipples and tickling his ribs, making him moan and gasp breathlessly as Blaine got even lower, kissing a line down to the base of his almost rock hard cock.

' Blaine…I'm not going to last long' Kurt moaned his warning and Blaine nodded, dropping his head and engulfing Kurt's cock with his mouth, enjoying the loud moan that came from his younger lover, his fingers tangling into Blaine usually neat hair, tightening as Blaine licked a line up the underside of his cock, dipping into the slit before sliding his mouth around him again.

Blaine slid a hand up, caressing Kurt's thigh before dropping down to press against his puckered entrance, push in to just his first knuckle, hearing Kurt whine with arousal above him.

' Blaine…you need to be inside me…now!'

Not one to disobey the boy he loved, Blaine let Kurt's cock fall from his mouth, sliding back up to kiss his lips before reaching into his draw and pulling out a bottle of lube, that had sat in there for the past months, unused and unneeded. He quickly slathered some over three of his fingers, dropping his hand back down and slipping a whole finger quickly into Kurt who gasped at the forgotten intrusion, Blaine capturing the gasp, slipping his tongue into Kurt's hot mouth.

Their tongues slipped over each other as Blaine moved his finger in and out, marvelling at how tight Kurt was as he added a second finger quickly, scissoring his digits and stretching Kurt. After eight months without sex, Kurt's body seemed to have reverted back to his tight virginal state – but only by a little – the pain quickly subsiding into pleasure, moaning loud and long as Blaine brushed his prostrate, adding a third finger at the same time.

' Blaaaaaine' he whined, panting, reaching up to clutch at Blaine's shirt collar, only now realising that his boyfriend was still wearing clothes. ' Get out of those clothes and fuck me'

Blaine chuckled, pulling his fingers out and falling on his back as Kurt flipped them over, lunging at him and attacking his clothing, yanking them off and throwing them away from the bed. Kurt slid down, sucking Blaine into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down for only a few minutes before Blaine grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, stroking more lube onto his own cock, quickly lining up with his entrance and pushing in, kissing Kurt softly, swallowing his whines and whimpers, stopping only when their hips met.

He paused, waiting for Kurt to adjust until Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist, heel pressing into Blaine's back, urging him to move.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's as he started moving his hips, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. This wasn't like last time, when there was sadness in both their eyes, this time it was…replenishing. New. Their love had ignored for months, but now they were reunited and all Kurt wanted to do was stare into the hazel eyes above him for hours while Blaine moved deep inside of him, his hand curling round Kurt's cock and pumping him.

Kurt's whimpers became moans and groans of arousal as Blaine picked up speed, automatically falling into a familiar rhythm.

' Harder…oh my gosh…I love you so much…I missed this so much' Kurt groaned, smiling when Blaine found his hand and entwined their fingers together, pressing a kiss to his lips lovingly.

' I love you Kurt…thank you…thank you for coming back. I should have come after you' Blaine breathed against his lips, picking up speed and thrusting deep into him. ' I'm close…'

' Me too…come inside me Blaine!'

Blaine's movements became erratic and Kurt's hips started moving up to meet his, and suddenly Blaine smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and groaning loudly as he came deep inside Kurt, in the same second as Kurt clenched around him, coming hard between their stomachs, splattering cum across both of them.

They stayed still for many minutes, Blaine still deep inside Kurt, his face pressed in the side of his pale neck, both of them breathing heavily.

' I love you so much Kurt, and I regret the months we spent apart' Blaine said into his neck, finally pulling out and rolling onto his back, pulling Kurt with him so the slender boy lay on top of him, cuddling into his chest, nuzzling his nose into his skin.

' I'm sorry for leaving' he whispered.

' I'm sorry for being a horrible boyfriend'

Kurt smiled, looking up into Blaine's eyes. ' I waited for you, you know? At the airport. I thought you might come after me' he admitted, blushing beneath his already pink cheeks.

' I did, but I arrived too late' Blaine explained, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek, smiling sweetly. ' I thought you wouldn't want me to follow you'

' I didn't expect you to, you have a responsibility here'

' Yeah, my responsibility to you means more to me' the prince sighed, running his hand through Kurt's hair.

' We're together again and that's all that matters'

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down, wide eyed at the huge picture – zooming in – of he and Blaine kissing, their faces wet from the rain and a small hint of a smile on both their lips. It was topped with the title "Could this be our new queen?" and took up the whole magazine with pictures of Kurt and Blaine together – some from school, others from Facebook, and others from performances together. There was even a photo of the couple together, Blaine's arms locked around Kurt's waist and their foreheads pressed together – Kurt made a mental note to ask the magazine for a print out of that one. How did this all happen over night?<p>

' How did this all happen over night?' he asked, looking up at Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick, who all shrugged.

' Media travels fast' Thad shrugged.

' Yeah, and this one isn't going to blow over'

' You're famous now Kurt! Congrats!' Jeff laughed, clapping him on the back.

' I don't want to be famous for this! I want to be famous for my fashion lines!' Kurt exclaimed, flipping through the pages of the magazine, gasping at the six-page article on his fashion, showing big photos of a variety of his many outfits throughout the years, including his Lady Gaga outfit, Dalton uniform, and "Likes Boys" t-shirt.

**Kurt Hummel appears a more interesting fashion style than Prince Jack, and has been reported to changing his clothes at least twice a day at school. Many outfits have been used in his many performances at both McKinley and Dalton, the two schools he has attended over his high school years.**

**Fashion Superstar, Julienne Dujour, has been quoted as saying "Mr. Hummel's fashion statements are creative, fun and imaginative, I would certainly employ him in my business, he seems talented and out-there. I just want to see how the rest of the public find him". **

**Not your usual guest of the royals, Kurt Hummel comes from Ohio, America, and has just graduated high school at McKinley High School. He has been accepted at the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York, which raises the question, will he and Prince Blaine last? **

' Who's Julienne Dujour?' Kurt asked.

' She owns the biggest fashion design company in Cicero, she's becoming pretty famous in other countries as well as is always looking for new designers to work with' Nick replied, shrugging at the odd looks from his friends. ' Hey, I can abide to gay stereotypes sometimes'

' This could be good for Kurt, nobody's said anything bad have they?' David asked, coming to sit beside him on the stairs and peering at the magazine's pages.

' Oh yeah? Look at this' Kurt sighed, flicking through a few pages until he reached the right one, holding it up for David to read.

**Not everyone is supportive of the heir prince's new boyfriend. Whereas many see it as a way of developing their public view and view around the world of homosexuality, others have different opinions.**

**Lord Hedrick Noir of the Noir dynasty has been quoted as saying "This development in the sexuality of our heir can cause nothing but trouble for our royal family. There is a high chance of Cicero becoming a laughing stock if Prince Blaine should be allowed to marry this boy, or any other man. How will heirs be produced? How will the country survive with two gay men ruling it? Will our children and all next generations be forced into homosexuality, or to belief that homosexuality is okay?" Lord Noir's oldest son and heir to his multi million euro, Pierre, has recently "come out" and revealed his own sexuality, and he currently in a long-term relationship with the youngest prince, Prince Jacques. **

**We have yet to get any comments from any members of the royal family, though we do know of King Michael's views on homosexuality, ironic due to the sexuality of two of his sons. We do however have a comment from a close personal friend of Kurt Hummel, and of Prince Blaine, Miss Mercedes Jones, also from Ohio, who has known Mr. Hummel for many years and sang with him in their former high school's glee club, New Direction, from which most of the photos of Mr. Hummel, are from. **

" **Kurt is my best friend and even though I was jealous when he and Blaine first started dating, I've come to see that Kurt and Blaine are not whole without the other. They fit so well together, and none of us mind when they kiss or PDA in front of us. It's like they're any other couple, and Kurt was completely broken during their time apart. I've never seen him so sad. We're all glad they're back together and it doesn't matter what anyone else says. They belong together' **

Kurt didn't know how Mercedes told the magazine this but he was immensely grateful for her. Lord Noir's words had hurt, but nothing he hadn't heard before. He just hoped his son felt the same way.

* * *

><p>That lunchtime found Kurt at lunch with Claudette, Isabelle and Ella, sitting at a white cast iron table, upon matching chairs, drinking tea and coffee whilst watching Emilie play with Helene, little Nathaniel bouncing on his great-grandmother's knee, discussing whether or not Blaine would propose before or after they both attended college, making Kurt blush constantly.<p>

' About your appearance in Bonjour magazine, cherie' Claudette began, smiling at the surprised look from the two teenagers across the table. ' Yes, I read Bonjour, I am not that old, you horrible children' she laughed. ' As I was saying, I think, as does my media advisor, that you should attempt to get on the right side of the public, get them to love you so it will be easier later on when you and Blaine wish to marry and have children'

' Hm…first of all, don't get me started on what Blaine wants to call our children, secondly, how would I go about doing that?' Kurt asked.

' I suggest going on An Evening with Mimi'

' An Evening with Mimi? Who's Mimi?'

' Mimi Michon, she's our version of England's Jonathon Ross, a bit like that Jay Leno guy' Ella explained. ' She's really fun, interviews like the top celebrities of the world. She's interviewed dad once, and Gran'

' She's a lovely young woman, it'll be good for your view in the public eye, though I warn you it might get a bit personal' Claudette explained, sipping her tea.

' How personal?'

' You may have to talk about the bullying and your family' Isabelle told him. ' Give the public a mixture of sympathy and enjoyment towards you, a way for the public to connect with you on an empathetic level'

Kurt bit his lip, thinking for a long moment. ' I'll have to think about what to wear' he said with a smile. Isabella and Claudette both smile and Ella squealed, clapping her hands in glee.

' Excellent, I'll set it up' the former queen exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>AN You'll notice that I have added something chapter 18, I'd already written it but completely forgot to put it in! You'll enjoy it I swear!

Kurt is back! Woo! I've got a lot planned out for our favourite couple's future, immediate and distant and even the name of their second daughter but any ideas you have please let me know!

Also let me know if you think I should include their college years and how they have to deal with it! Has anyone seen First Daughter with Katie Holmes and Michael Keaton? A bit like that! :D

Review and I'll be updating soon! ;D


	22. An Evening With Mimi

**Chapter Twenty-Two: An Evening With Mimi **

Kurt sat in the make-up chair, closing his eyes as the young girl – Chantelle – dusted foundation over his cheeks, taking deep breaths and feeling a little nauseous.

' You're looking a little green monsieur, are you okay?' Chantelle asked.

' I'm fine, just a little nervous'

He heard Blaine chuckle from where he sat on the sofa across the room and blindly flipped him off, scowling when he just laughed more.

' What are you laughing at Princey?' he snapped.

' I've never seen the great Kurt Hummel this nervous before' Blaine chuckled; flipping through the magazine he'd been reading while his boyfriend had his make-up done. They were there to go on An Evening With Mimi, apparently the most popular talk show in Cicero and watched in other surrounding countries as well. Their friends – both the New Directions and the Warblers – were already in the audience, with Jack and Ella, eagerly waiting for Kurt's debut to Cicero.

' This is Live! I'm nervous! Leave me alone! Go sit with the twins!' Kurt snapped, gesturing wildly with one hand. He heard Blaine sigh and dismiss Chantelle, keeping his eyes closed even as he heard his boyfriend approach.

' Kurt? Kurt, open your eyes' Kurt shook his head stubbornly, using a lot of energy to stop the smile creeping onto his lips. ' Kurt, it'll be fine. Mimi's nice from what I've watched of her. Or she'll do is ask questions about you, your likes, dislikes, high school, a bit about your family. It'll be quicker than you think it will. And Mimi's been told that if you start to get uncomfortable or upset, to call me on stage so I can sit with you. Okay?'

Kurt sighed, opening his eyes and smiling at Blaine. ' Fine, the things I go through to be with you' he murmured. Blaine shrugged sheepishly.

' Sure you don't want me to abdicate?'

' Definitely not. Stop saying that'

' Good, then come on, you'll be going on soon'

* * *

><p>' Now then, tonight, we have a very special guest who has been in the newspapers and the magazine Bonjour a lot recently and last year. I am very proud to introduce onto the stage, the boyfriend of Prince Blaine, all the way back from Ohio, America, Kurt Hummel!'<p>

Kurt took a deep breath, rolling his eyes at the pat on his ass from Blaine, before stepping onto the brightly lit stage to the loud applause of the audience. He could hear his friends cheering for him as he walked across the room-like stage, towards Mimi Michon, a pretty, young woman with short chestnut coloured hair and a wide smile, in a black pencil skirt and frilled white shirt that Kurt instantly loved, standing up from one of the two bright red armchairs to kiss both Kurt's cheeks in greeting.

' Bonjour Kurt! How are you tonight?' Mimi exclaimed, sitting back down as he did the same, all of her pearly white teeth showing in her wide smile.

' I'm good, distracted my love for your shoes' Kurt gushed, inciting a laugh from the audience and a giggle from Mimi in her bright red heels.

' Why thank you Kurt, such a charming, I can see why Prince Blaine has fallen for you!' she giggled. ' So, I have so many questions for you, a lot that have been sent in, and I know the audience have a few for you as well, so shall we get started?' he nodded, feeling his nervousness ebbing away as the young woman's smile infected him. ' Firstly welcome back to Cicero, how was your senior year of high school?'

' Difficult but I had my friends to get me through it so it was alright' Kurt admitted, chuckling at the cheer in the audience.

' I'm guessing that's your friends in the audience?' Mimi asked, laughing too.

' Yeah, that won't stop following me around'

' So you said difficult, how so?'

Kurt bit his bottom lip, not realising that they were going to jump into such personal questions right off the bat. ' High School wasn't the easiest time for me to be completely honest Mimi, may I call you Mimi?'

' Of course!' Mimi insisted, her smile faltering as they moved into more serious conversation. ' Tell me about your high school life. We all hear you were part of the glee club'

' I love glee club, all of my friends are part of it too, we won Nationals this year too, thanks to our amazing teacher' Kurt exclaimed, beaming widely at the thought. ' But not everyone at my high school thought that the glee club was cool. We got bullied a lot, me mostly because of my sexuality'

' Oh that's terrible, how bad did it get?'

' Bad enough that my life was threatened so my father and step-mother decided to use their honeymoon money to transfer me to Dalton Academy, which has a no tolerance policy and where I had already met Blaine a few weeks before' Kurt explained. ' Blaine helped me through some of the worse bullying, confronted the person who did it the most for me'

' Your friends didn't help?'

' Of course they did, but I didn't tell them it was happening as much as it was until I told them I was moving. They were always supportive though, going as far as promising to "guard me", but I'd had enough so I left'

' Did you not tell your teachers?'

' Ah, this is the problem with my high school, there is a serious bullying crisis there and most of the time, most of the teachers overlook it, walk past when we're being slushied or thrown into lockers, like the other students'

Mimi looked shocked. ' Thrown into lockers?'

' Yeah, not nice, they did it a lot unfortunately and it's football players doing it do they're much bigger than the people they do it to, me particularly. I once had to go to hospital with a bruised rib from one particular push' Kurt sighed, shrugging, wincing at the memory of the pain and the worry on his father's face at the time.

' And slushied? What does that mean?'

' A particular favourite of the bullies, they would buy ice slushies in the cafeteria and whenever they saw someone they didn't like they would throw it at in their face' Mimi gasped, her hand darting out to grip his hand. Kurt smiled. ' It's like getting slapped an iceberg and is a nightmare to get out of your clothes' he tried to joke.

' That's awful Kurt'

' It's fine, once I'm finished with college; I plan to return to my hometown to start an organisation against anti-gay violence. They're other boys who are gay in Lima, they're just afraid to come out through fear of rejection and violence. I want others to be as brave as Blaine and Jack and to stand proud with their sexuality' Kurt told her, smiling confidently.

' Very brave of you Kurt'

' My father once said something that meant a lot to me, your job is to be yourself, and my job is to love you' Kurt said, his voice breaking a little at the end. ' This was after I pretended to be straight for a week coz I thought I would make him love me more. I quickly realised I was being stupid'

' You pretended to be straight?'

' Oh yeah, you wouldn't have wanted to see it! I've made sure that Blaine never sees the pictures but I wore such bad clothing, didn't do my hair or skin treatment, dated my gorgeous cheerleader friend Brittany. It was ridiculous, not the Brittany part, I love Brittany'

Mimi giggled. ' You seem to have had a seriously adventurous high school life Kurt'

' Very much so yes'

' You've mentioned your father, he means a lot to you then?' she asked, releasing his hand to take a drink of water.

' My father is my hero. The only one whose always been there for me' Kurt said, smiling warmly and the audience awed alongside the host, he blushed lightly, ducking his head.

' You say you have a step-mother, how is she with your sexuality?'

' She barely notices it to be honest. My sexuality isn't the only thing about me. But we do talk a lot, plus she has a son, my brother Finn, who's my age so our house is loud and messy' Kurt laughed, glancing towards the audience where he knew Finn was sitting, probably between Rachel and Puck.

' Did your biological mother remarry?' Mimi asked, and backstage, watching on the monitor, Blaine winced as Kurt's face filled with sadness.

' Um…actually my mother died when I was eight'

Mimi gasped. ' I am so sorry'

' I don't tell people a lot, my dad and I don't really like to talk about it, but she was an amazing woman, I take a lot of values from her' Kurt said, smiling sadly. ' She died of cancer, which she'd been fighting for two years, then it was just me and dad to keep up family night dinners and keep her memory living on. My mother was the bravest, most compassionate woman I've ever met, and it's an honour to look and sound like her and to be able to live through the impact she's made upon the world'

Mimi's eyes were wet as she clasped her hands to her chest. ' You are a lovely boy Kurt'

' Thank you, but I'm only like this through the people I know and love, like my friends and family, and Blaine. Without them I probably wouldn't be here'

' Well Cicero must thank them then, and so must I! It's a pleasure to be interviewing you Kurt. Now, let's move on to the less serious…tell me about your relationship with Blaine?'

The audience cheered as Kurt blushed red, biting his lip as Mimi giggled, leaning forward, eager for his reply. He shrugged.

' Where to start?'

' How did you two first meet?'

' Ah, on the staircase of Dalton Academy, I was badly spying on their glee club, the Warblers, and stopped him to ask what was happening, since all the guys seemed excited'

' Love at first sight?'

' For me it was, have you seen him? He's gorgeous! I smitten, especially after he grabbed my hand, we ran down a corridor – all romantic movie like – and then I realised he was the lead soloist for the Warblers because he sang Teenage Dream by Katy Perry whilst looking straight at me'

Mimi gaped. ' Who knew Prince Blaine was a romantic!'

' He certainly didn't, but we got together in the end, like in When Harry Met Sally'

' How did you get together then?'

Kurt smiled softly, pressing a hand to his chest and sighing. ' It was a sad time, my bird, the Warbler's mascot, Pavarotti, had died, hit me hard so I decided to break protocol and sing Blackbird by the Beatles with them. Apparently, it was then that Blaine realised his feelings for me, came and told me later in a huge, sweet, speech and then kissed me. My first kiss that counted. Most romantic moment of my life'

The audience – my female part of it – were hanging on his every word as he gushed.

' And you've been together ever since?'

' Yep'

' Are you two thinking about marriage?'

Kurt grinned. ' Yep'

Mimi squealed. ' Really? Oh my gosh! When?'

' Oh definitely after college, we're both going to New York so we'll probably get married after that'

' There has been much talk about heirs, how do you propose going about that' Mimi asked.

' Surrogacy, I know they need to be related by blood to us so we'd probably go about surrogacy. I have a lot of close female friends, who have already said that they'd be willing to surrogate for us' Kurt explained, smiling as he remembered Rachel's offer months ago when she and the rest of the New Directions came to Cicero the first time.

' Huh, all planned then yeah?'

' Not everything but most'

' Right, well why don't we take a few questions from the audience?' Mimi suggested, turning to face the crowd of people. ' If you've watched the show before, you'll know the drill, put up your hand and my lovely assistant Jean-Paul will find you!'

Jean-Paul hurried over to someone, holding out a microphone to the middle-aged woman, who stood up.

' Have you two had sex?'

Kurt blushed, his eyes widening at the question as everyone else tittered.

' I'm afraid, my father is most probably watching this and I fear I'll give him another heart attack if I answer that properly madam' he replied, trying to regain some of his composure, knowing that Blaine was probably laughing too backstage.

' You used to be a cheerleader with the Cheerios didn't you?' a young woman asked eagerly. Kurt was pretty sure that she was a former cheerleader.

' Yes, for a brief time'

' I saw you at Nationals, when you sang in French for fourteen and a half minutes! You were amazing!' the girl exclaimed, excitedly.

' Aw, thank you, aren't you sweet'

Jean-Paul dashed over to someone else, a blonde.

' Kurt, where did you put my phone?'

' I gave it to Finn, it's in his right pocket, Britt' Kurt sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

' Oh and who was your favourite boyfriend or girlfriend?' Brittany asked as Santana dug in Finn's pocket. Kurt laughed.

' You of course boo, now sit down'

Mimi giggled. ' Your friends are sweet'

' My friends are insane'

Jean-Paul ran over to someone else, a man this time, who stood up too but wasn't smiling. He was dressed in a trucker hat and didn't look very happy.

' When are you going to let Prince Blaine be straight again and stop pushing gay on him?' the man snapped and a lot of the audience gasped. Mimi's hand jumped to the speaker in her ear.

' Somebody get him out of here' she hissed, but Kurt held up a hand, shaking his head before addressing the man in the audience, calmly and collected.

' I've had to deal with homophobia my whole life, and I gotta say, I've had worse that this comment' Kurt replied, still smiling ' You don't choose to be gay and certainly don't push gay on others. We love each other, and we were born this way, baby'

The audience burst into applause, cheering when the man stormed off up the stairs. Kurt turned back to Mimi who grinned at him, gesturing for the questioning to start again. There were no more homophobic remarks or questions, mostly personal ones, and sooner than Kurt expected, he was saying goodbye to Mimi and travelling back to the palace, with Blaine at his side and his friends around him, heaping on the praise.

' Everyone loved you Kurt' Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt to his side and kissing his temple. ' Like I knew they would'

' Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be' Kurt smiled, cuddling into his boyfriend's side, linking their fingers together.

' That guy didn't bother you did he?'

' Oh like I said, I've had worse, remember'

' Sadly yes, I remember' Blaine sighed. ' Oh and for the record, it was love at first sight for me too, I was just too blind to see it'

* * *

><p>In the next week, Kurt Hummel was all the newspapers and magazines were talking about, assumptions were made and he critiqued. The kingdom was split in half over their view of him and of his and Blaine's relationship, many saying that it was a travesty, but more saying it was good, a step forward.<p>

It was late in June when Kurt walked downstairs for breakfast, and into the entrance floor, stopping to stare in shock at the new arrivals being greeted by the queen and Claudette.

' Dad?'

Burt smiled up at his son.

' Hey kiddo, thought we come for a visit' he said, chuckling when Kurt stayed stock still on the stairs. ' Saw you on T.V., you did great Kurt'

' Oh, you saw huh? Um…what I said…' Kurt stammered.

' Meant the world to me, now come on, give me a hug' his father laughed, holding out his arms. Kurt snapped out of his shock, leaping down the stairs and throwing his arms around him, holding onto him tightly, glancing at his very pregnant stepmother over his shoulder.

' You shouldn't be flying when you're this pregnant' he scolded.

' The doctor said I wasn't due for two months, it's fine, we're only here for two weeks' Carole assured him.

' Ah, more guests' came the dulcet tones of Michael Anderson. Kurt pulled away from his father, feeling Burt stiffen at the sight of the king. He took a hold his father's arm. ' Good morning Mr. Hummel'

' Anderson' Burt growled in reply, gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>AN Oh dear, Burt's here and he hates Michael! This could get messy, in so many ways! :O

Big question time! What do you all think Burt and Carole's baby should be called? I like Freya Hummel-Hudson! Let me know your ideas!

Keep reviewing! They make me smile! I'll try and update soon! :D


	23. Expect The Expected

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Expect The Expected **

' Kurt, are you really designing and making a new dress for my mum?' Ella asked, offering him the bowl of popcorn as she passed.

' Yeah, she asked me yesterday, it's for my college portfolio' Kurt replied, taking a handful and stuffing some into his mouth.

' Very attractive love' Blaine muttered beside him.

' Shut up' Kurt said, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow and turning back to Ella as she took a seat in the row of cinema seats in front of the couple, sitting close to Puck. ' Yeah, I ordered the fabric today, she says she's going to wear at this charity fashion show soon'

' Isn't Madam Dujour hosting that?'

' Yep, Isabelle asked me to come, says it'll be good for me after college, especially if Madam Dujour likes my work' Kurt exclaimed, excitedly.

' If you have time, can you make me a dress?' Ella asked hopefully.

' Sure, I'm making one for Claudette and Emilie too, it'll give me something to do while this one is in his meetings' he shrugged, nodding Blaine's direction.

' Hey, you two wanna stop with the girl talk so we can watch the movie?' Sam piped up from near the front of the sloped room. They all loved the cinema room; a red and black decorated room with a sloped floor leading down to the huge television screen, proper cinema chairs standing in rows on the sloped floor.

' I'd rather not actually' Kurt pointed out, leaning back in his seat anyway. ' But go ahead' Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders, moving the armrest between them so Kurt could cuddle up to his side.

' Where's Santana and Wes?' Brittany asked from where she sat on Artie's lap.

' Honey, you don't want to know' David said, shuddering. ' On that same note, Thad and I need someone to sleep tonight, so we're staying in your room Jeff'

' What? Why ours?'

' Because you're far enough away from our room that we won't have to hear my best friend having sex'

' Wait a minute! When did San and Wes get together?' Finn exclaimed.

' I don't think they're together Finn, just shagging' Jack spoke up from the back row, surfacing from Piers' mouth just long enough to say this, giggling against his boyfriend's lips.

' Okay, if you two are going to start humping each other, you're going to have to leave' Blaine warned, not looking behind at his brother.

' Oh Blaine you're so ants at a picnic'

' You've been watching too much Family Guy, you're gonna rot your brain'

' Blaine's not an ant!' Brittany said, looking confused as the opening credits of the movie started.

' It means he's ruining our fun' Piers explained, leaning back in his seat to watch the movie. Jack however, didn't seem bothered with the action movie, simply moving his mouth down to Piers' neck.

' Aw, that's mean, Blaine is fun. Kurt has a hickey on his neck, that's fun!' the blonde former cheerleader exclaimed. Kurt clapped a hand to his neck, burying his face in Blaine's shirt as all his friend started to laugh.

' Okay! Everyone shut up and watch the movie!' Blaine called over the laughter.

' The heir has spoken!' Jack proclaimed.

So started the only movie night Kurt was finally able to spend cuddled up to Blaine, the teenagers settling down peacefully to watch. However two floors below them, in the sitting room, things weren't as peaceful.

' Those two have every right to marry whoever they want!' Burt bellowed angrily, slamming his fist on the table, glaring furiously at Michael.

' Not while Blaine still lives under my roof!' the king shouted back. Both fathers were on their feet, their wives watching worriedly, knowing it was pointless to even attempt to intervene.

' He doesn't live under your roof! He lives in America! He moved there to get away from you!' Burt snapped, smirking at the surprised look on Michael's face. ' Yeah, he told me everything short of who his family really were! He told me how you treated him, how he hates it here, how he wished I was his father!'

' Take him then! I've said it countless times before that I don't want a fag as a soon!'

' Don't you dare use that disgusting word!'

' Burt, please' Carole tried, laying a hand on his arm. ' Your heart'

Burt sighed, glaring daggers at the other man before sitting back down, patting his wife's hand still on his arm, breathing heavily. He waited until Michael had taken his seat again, across the table. The four parents had arranged this meeting to discuss the futures of their sons – it wasn't going very well. ' Michael, I have raised my son, and Carole has raised Finn, to accept any way a person wishes to live, and we will do the same with our daughter once she has been born. I've raised Kurt to accept who he is, to accept that it doesn't matter who you love, it just matters who you are…'

' I raised my sons to be every form acceptable in the public eye' Michael retorted through gritted teeth, Isabelle's hand on his arm as well, in a half hearted restraint.

' And look what happened' Burt pointed out, holding up a hand when Michael looked ready to shout again. ' Wait, I mean no offence, all I'm saying is, all four of your sons have gone on completely different paths to what you want for them. Don't you think it could be the way you brought them up?'

' What ever happened to people are born gay?' the king sneered.

' I don't mean their sexuality, Blaine left here for an American public school didn't he? Jack is always running off isn't he? Don't you think that maybe you force them away?' Burt asked calmly, though his fists were still clenched as if he wanted to launch across the table and punch the other man in the face at any second. Michael sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose before replying.

' I want my sons to be happy, I do not want my son to go running off to live with a fag…'

' DON'T CALL MY SON A FAG!'

' HE IS A FAG! THEY BOTH ARE AND IT'S DISGUSTING!'

' I don't care what you say Anderson! My son is more compassionate and braver than most other teenagers, more so after meeting Blaine! Your son saved mine and they were driven apart because of your stupid, blind morals!' Burt exclaimed.

' Please, Burt, calm down, Mr. Anderson, we need to talk about this logically' Carole spoke up again. ' This isn't about any of us, or how we brought our children up, it's about our sons. They are in love, however much you disapprove Mr. Anderson, and I believe have every intention to get married and have children. But let's not jump the gun; let's deal with the fact that our sons are all going away to New York for college. Now, Finn is living in student accommodation, so I don't have to worry about him, but I know that Kurt and Blaine intend to live together, since their colleges are just seventeen minutes away – trust me, I googled it'

' Michael and I are prepared to buy an apartment for the boys' Isabelle said, smiling.

' What? No we are not!'

' Fine, I am, and so is Claudette…'

' That's so kind of you Isabelle, but we can't just let you do that' Carole gasped, reaching out to touch the other woman's arm. The queen shook her head.

' Nonsense, it's already being prepared. All the bills and everything will be paid for as well…'

' Ah, I'd prefer it if Kurt worked actually' Burt said, snapping away from glaring at Michael.

' He still can, he just won't have the worry of paying bills all the time' Isabelle insisted. ' I assume that Blaine will be doing the same as well anyway, he's always believed in being self-sufficient'

' Do I have no say in this? I don't want my son shacking up with a gay guy in New York!' Michael exclaimed. The three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. ' It's only encouraging their behaviour! They're already having sex, if you didn't already realise Hummel!'

Burt cringed. ' Look, I'm like you in that aspect, I don't like the thought of my son having sex already, but as long as they're safe and get tested and care about each other, I'm fine with it. We all knew they were going to have sex at some point, hell your son went as far as to come to me, when Kurt and he were just friends, to encourage me to have "the talk" with Kurt. I know that they're both responsible, and I have trust in them to know what they are comfortable with and what they want'

' They're still young, they don't know what they want!' Michael argued. ' Hell, Blaine's never even been in a relationship before!'

' Neither has Kurt…'

' Well then how do we know that they aren't just experimenting?'

' Because I look at them when they're looking at each other and I see how they see each other' Burt replied. ' I see the way you look at your son, and how you don't see him, and I feel sorry for you, because you could have a great relationship with that boy, and with your other sons, but your pride and your job gets in the way'

' Being king is not a job, it's what I was born to do!'

' And being gay is what Blaine was born to be'

' But he was born to be a potential heir first!'

' No, he was born to be your son first!'

Michael fell silent, leaning back in his chair, surveying the other man with angry eyes. He breathed out long and hard through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

' When Blaine was born I had so many expectations for him, as I did Christian, Sebastian and Jack' he finally sighed, looking away at the wall. ' None of my sons have lived up to my dreams for them'

' Yet you still call them your sons'

Michael looked up at Burt, raising an eyebrow. Burt smiled.

' Many men greater than you would have abandoned their sons for less than their sexuality, or their professions, or who they love, yet you still call them sons, you still allow them to live under your roof' the mechanic shrugged. ' You're not a great father, Anderson, you're not tolerant and your behaviour and language disgusts me, but at least you haven't completely given up on them'

With that Burt stood up, helping Carole to her feet and leading the way out of the room, leaving the king and queen to ponder their treatment of their children, both Americans feeling pleased with themselves.

* * *

><p>' My mum told me my dad spoke to yours today'<p>

Blaine looked up from where he had laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, raising an eyebrow in worry. Kurt smiled down at him, arms crossed behind his head.

' Well dad didn't have a black eye at dinner, so I'm assuming it didn't go too badly' Blaine said, resting his chin on Kurt's chest.

' Apparently it started off badly but ended well, my dad got the last word, mum thinks he really got his point across' Kurt shrugged, moving his arms to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, ducking his head to kiss him. Blaine hummed against his lips contently.

' You know I'm not really in the mood after what happened in the cinema room' he murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt chuckled at the memory; apparently Jack had decided it was a good idea to give Piers a hand job in the back row of the room whilst they were all watching the film. None of them had noticed until the end of the first movie when Santana and Wes arrived and saw his hand down Piers' jeans. The couple had quickly run off to finish the deed, scarring both Blaine and Ella in the process.

Kurt rolled them over, shifting down so he lay on top of Blaine, kissing him again. ' I could get you in the mood?' he suggested, rolling his hips down onto Blaine's and gaining a low moan. Kurt reached down, pressing his palm against the front of Blaine's boxers and smirking when he felt his boyfriend harden under his touch. ' Wow, I turn you on that much huh?'

Blaine growled, threading his hand into Kurt's hair and pulling him down for another hard kiss. ' You have no fucking idea'

Kurt shivered; he loved it when Blaine swore. He continued rolling his hips, both of them moaning into the kiss, their tongues tangling together and Kurt's hand slipping beneath Blaine's boxers, stroking him gently…

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change… _

Kurt groaned, but not in pleasure, pulling his hands and lips away and glaring at his phone on the nightstand. Blaine kept kissing, moving his mouth to suck at Kurt's neck.

' Ignore it' he said against his skin, biting down lightly, moaning when Kurt thrust his hips into his own on instinct.

' What if it's important?' Kurt panted. Blaine sighed, dropping his head back onto the pillows, gesturing wordlessly towards the phone. ' I'll just tell him I'm sleeping' Kurt said, scrambling for his phone and answering. ' Finn, I'm…'

' MUM'S IN LABOUR!'

* * *

><p>AN Ooh! I love Burt; he speaks so much sense all the time so I hope I did him justice! And I hope Michael was chastised as much as you hoped he would be. More to come! :D

Keep reviewing and keep reading! Love you all! :D X X


	24. Little Miss Hudmel!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Little Miss Hudmel **

' _MUM'S IN LABOUR!' _

' What?'

' MUM'S IN LABOUR!' Finn bellowed down the phone.

' You're kidding!' Kurt exclaimed, sitting up so he was straddling Blaine instead, clutching the phone to his ear. Blaine gave him a weird look from beneath him.

' MUM'S IN LABOUR AND YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!'

' Okay, I'm coming!' Kurt exclaimed, hanging up and scrambling off of Blaine and the bed, erection gone with the phone call.

' What's happening?' Blaine asked, rolling out of bed as Kurt grabbed his pyjama pants and yanked them on, grabbing his own pants.

' Mum's gone in labour and Finn, and I'm assuming dad as well are panicking' Kurt sighed, slipping on a simple black t-shirt stolen from Blaine's draw and heading for the door, hopping to put his shoes on at the same time. Not waiting for Blaine, he sprinted out of the suite, reaching Burt and Carole's guest room a floor below in minutes, bursting in to find Finn bouncing from one foot to the other anxiously and watching as Burt hovered by the bed, Carole sitting in the middle, panting and clutching Isabelle's hand tightly. ' Mum? Are you okay? Dad! Hold her hand!'

Burt quickly grabbed his wife's hand as Kurt turned to glare at Finn, still bouncing there uselessly.

' Have you phoned the ambulance?'

' I err…'

' Claudette is doing it now, they'll be here in five minutes' Isabelle spoke up. ' It's going to be okay Carole, just do your breathing'

' Have her waters broken?' Kurt asked. Burt gestured wordlessly to his wet pyjama trousers and Kurt tried not to laugh in spite of the situation. ' So that's a yes, and the contractions have started I see'

' There's a bit of time left I'm guessing, but the second child always comes faster than the first, trust me' Isabelle told him, rubbing circles on Carole's back.

' Um…mum? Can I get you a glass of water or something?' Finn asked, face pale, loitering behind Kurt nervously. Carole smiled weakly at her son.

' I'm fine Finn dear, have you two come up with a name yet?' she asked.

' Not yet, but we will'

' Good, you have a few hours'

Thus bringing the two brothers to where they sat on the hard hospital chairs in the waiting room, going through the list of girl's name they had made and waiting for their mother to give birth to their half-sister.

' We are not naming her Drizzle!' Kurt said for the fifth time in an hour, frowning at his brother.

' What ev bro, whatever we call her I'm still calling her Drizzle' Finn pouted, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed.

' You are not calling my little sister Drizzle'

' Well you're not dressing _my_ little sister in designer clothes! I'm teaching her football!'

' You are not!'

' Having fun boys?' Blaine chuckled, returning with a cardboard tray of coffees, handing the two their cups and taking a seat beside Kurt, peering at the paper on his boyfriend's lap.

' No, I am not having fun' Puck grumbled from Finn's other side, eyes shut and his head leant in his hand, dressed in his pyjamas like the rest of them.

' Why did you even come dude?' Finn asked, glancing at his friend.

' One: Mrs. H is awesome and I wanted to make sure she's okay, and two: I've been employed to protect Kurt so I have to be here' the mohawked teen explained, gesturing to the earpiece firmly in his ear, leading down into his shirt and to the walkie talkie clipped to his pants.

' How did we not notice that?' Kurt pondered, still peering at the names. ' I still like Patti'

' We are not naming her after Patti LaPone! She's a great lady but just no' Finn snapped. ' What about…?'

' I swear to grilled cheesus Finn, if you say Drizzle again I'm going to kill you!'

They fell silent for a long moment, listening to the footsteps of the nurses and doctors as they hurried past and the hum of the fluorescent lights. Suddenly there was a loud scream from down the corridor and Puck and Kurt had to physically grab hold off Finn as he leapt to his feet, with every intent of bursting into the hospital room they had put Carole in.

The boys watched as the door burst open and two nurses appeared, wheeling out the bed Carole sat on, her face white and wet with sweat, breathing heavily and clutching her swollen stomach.

' Dad! What's happening?' Kurt exclaimed, as Burt hurried after the bed.

' They're taking her to the delivery room. She's going to be okay but they think the baby might be breach…'

' Breach? What does breach mean?' Finn exclaimed, watching his mother being rushed away down the corridor. Burt pressed a hand to both his sons' shoulders reassuringly.

' It means she's coming out backwards, just stay here, I'll be out soon' he told them, smiling before pulling away and hurrying after the bed, calling over his shoulder. ' Look after your brother!' It was unclear who he was talking to but it didn't matter, soon he was gone and the four boys sat back down, the list of names forgotten for the moment.

' Is breach dangerous?' Finn asked, staring straight ahead.

' It can be, it just means her feet are coming out before her head' Blaine explained, reaching round Kurt and patting the other boy's knee awkwardly.

' It means our little sister is odd like us' Kurt smiled.

' We knew that already' Puck chuckled. There was another scream, muffled by distance and the metal door of the delivery room. Finn didn't leap up this time, but he jumped, his hand reaching out to grasp Kurt's tightly. Kurt stared at their joined hands.

' It'll be alright' he whispered, squeezing Finn's hand back.

' How can you be so calm?'

' I read every single one of those pregnancy books that dad bought'

' Oh'

There was a quiet pause again, the only sounds being the muffled voices down the corridor, words of encouragement and screams from Carole. Finn's hand stayed firmly around Kurt's the whole time. Puck and Blaine didn't speak, choosing silently to stay quiet and let the brothers deal with this on their own. So they sat there, remembering what it had been like when their sisters had been born.

Blaine couldn't remember when Jack and Ella had been born, he'd only been one, but he knew it had taken over two days after their mother's waters had broken. He'd been twelve when Emilie was born, and could remember sitting in the music room with his brothers and sisters, and Jack and Ella's nanny, refusing to go to bed until they got word that their newest little sister was born.

They waited for the whole night and into the next day until their grandmother finally called and told them that Emilie had been born. It was a good day.

Puck had been there at the hospital when Sally was born when he was eleven, his dad had recently left, so it had just been Puck and his mum at home when her waters had broken. His mother had given birth quickly, only an hour after they had arrived in the ambulance, and Puck had waited outside on similar hard plastic chairs, like his father should have done.

He had spent the next four months living with his aunt whilst his mother recovered from postnatal depression, and ever since, Puck had feared the few weeks after a baby is born. He had watched Quinn closely after Beth had been born, panicking whenever she got even a little bit upset.

' I like the first name on the list' Finn suddenly said, making Kurt jump. The younger brother quickly retrieved the list, looking at the first name they'd written on the paper. He smiled.

' Me too'

' Awesome'

* * *

><p>It only took another hour for the muffled cry of a baby to reach their ears, and all four boys were on their feet instantly.<p>

' Oh my gosh…' Kurt gasped as five minutes later the doors opened and a beaming Burt appeared, still dressed in the blue scrubs they'd given him. He hurried over to them, grinning madly.

' She's here. She's fine' he panted, pulling both Finn and Kurt into a tight hug. ' She was breach and the cord was around her neck, but not really tightly. They got it off and have checked her over and she's absolutely fine'

' What does she look like?' Kurt asked eagerly.

' Gorgeous! You can see for yourself, they're just moving them to a proper room so you can see them in a bit. I'll come get you' their father told them, dashing off again. The two brother watched him go, smiling.

' See, I told you she'd be alright Fi…' Kurt squeaked as Finn threw his arms around him, pulling him off his feet and twirling them both around, laughing madly.

' She's here Kurt! We have a little sister!' Finn exclaimed, jiggling Kurt up and down.

' Yeah, that's great Finn…ah! Put…me…down!' Kurt exclaimed, clinging to his brother's shoulders. Finn placed him back on his feet, still beaming wide, as wide as Burt had been. Kurt smiled. ' Shall we go see her then?'

' Yeah, um…just let's talk quickly…over here' Finn said, taking his hand and walking them down the corridor, away from Blaine and Puck who had collapsed on the chairs again, looking about ready to fall asleep. Finn stopped them halfway down the corridor, pressing his hands to Kurt's shoulder.

' Finn, what…?'

' I know I haven't been the best big brother, and I know I should have helped more with the Karofsky thing, and the Blaine situation, and everything else that's been shit for you in the time I've known you, even before mum and dad got married…got together…but I'm trying, and I'm going to make amends with our new sister, I'm going to be the best big brother…to you and to her' Finn told him, squeezing his shoulders. ' I'm going to make up for it, all of it, because I do love you Kurt, and I'm so glad you're my brother' A tear slipped down Kurt cheek and Finn hastily brushed it away. ' I don't want you crying because of me anymore'

' I love you too Finn' Kurt muttered, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist, burying his face in his chest. Finn hugged him back, smiling.

' Come on, let's go see our new baby sister' the older brother said quietly. Kurt pulled away, smiling when Finn took his hand again, tugging him down the corridor.

Blaine and Puck watched them go, both smiling. Finn and Kurt had both had it rough, some of it due to each other, more due to Blaine and Puck themselves. The two of them would spend a good portion of the rest of their lives making up for what they had done for the two brothers, but they could take solace in the fact that the two boys were finally perfect together.

* * *

><p>Carole was awake and sat up against the pillows when Kurt led the way in, Finn peering in over his head, watching Burt cradle a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, making small cooing sounds and gazing down at the baby.<p>

' Hi boys' Carole smiled. Kurt let out a small squeal, hurrying to hug his stepmother as Finn dashed over to Burt, peeking at the small bundle.

' Aw, she's so small' he sighed.

' Want to hold her?' Burt asked. Finn paled but nodded, awkwardly holding out his arms. Burt chuckled, carefully passing the bundle to Finn, who gasped as he took her barely existent weight. Kurt jumped off the bed, and Finn lowered his arms a little so he could look into the blankets.

She was gorgeous. Her cheeks pink but pale underneath, like Kurt, and with glasz eyes like him too, a small tuff of dark brown hair, the same shade as Finn's on her head, poking out from under the pale pink cotton hat someone had put on her. She was dressed in a pink romper suit already and gazed up her two older brothers with wide, wet eyes.

' Oh…she's perfect' Kurt whispered, reaching out a stroking his fingertip down her cheek.

' Yeah, I always thought you got your eyes from your mum Kurt, but looks like one of my relatives had the same eyes' Burt explained.

Finn smiled, gently passing her to Kurt, wrapping his arm around his littler brother's shoulders. ' She's a piece of both of us'

Kurt could have cried at these very words, but he didn't, instead he felt a small tear drop down his cheek as he lifted his little sister up, kissing her forehead.

' Did you two come up with a name?' Carole asked, sounding absolutely exhausted. Her sons nodded.

' Lily' Kurt said and Carole gasped.

' Lily Carole Hummel-Hudson' Finn repeated, the full name rolling off his tongue, smiling widely.

' Suits her'

Kurt giggled, another tear falling down his cheek as he took a seat beside Carole on the bed. Finn moved round to sit on his mother's other side and Burt dropped onto the end of the bed, smiling at his small family, finally complete.

* * *

><p>AN Lily Hummel-Hudson has been born! – Thank you to **Gdaly** for your helpful advice on the name! :D

I really do hope they give Finn and Kurt a baby sister in **Season 3**, which is on **SOON**! Is everyone excited? I'm literally screaming in…well **GLEE**! :D

Keep reading and keep reviewing please! Love you all! :D X X


	25. When all seems well

**Chapter Twenty-Five: When all seems well**

' …was so cute! I mean she's gorgeous! Not that that's a shock, but I didn't expect to fall in love with her so quickly! The way she looks at me…'

Blaine smiled as he listened to Kurt gush about his new little sister, born only three weeks and a half ago and already the talk of the palace. Blaine agreed that she was a beautiful little girl, and adored her eyes; identical to Kurt's in every way. Apparently she looked a lot like Kurt had when he was a baby, a fact that didn't escape the public eye, as a article appeared suggesting that Lily was their child, one of the only articles in Cicero that Kurt ever laughed at.

' Gosh, what are you going to be like when our own kids are born' Blaine chuckled when Kurt took a breath. His boyfriend cut off his rambling, smiling at him.

' Probably' Kurt sighed, stopping and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, linking his hands together at the small of his back. Blaine grinned, resting his arms loosely on Kurt's shoulders. They had been taking a walk around the gardens, hand in hand, while Carole and Lily took a nap, because apparently this was the only time Kurt was willing to leave his baby sister's side. They now stopped in the middle of the grass at the side of the palace, and Blaine ducked his head, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

' You're so cute' he mumbled against his lips, stepping closer.

' You do realise when we have children you'll never get some time with me coz I'll be cooing over our adorable babies' Kurt giggled.

' You'll come crawling back' Blaine teased. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

' Oh yeah?'

' Of course, you can't resist my fine ass'

' Oh really? And who was begging last night?' Kurt reminded him, giggling again when Blaine's cheeks went slightly pink. The prince covered up for it, sliding his hands into Kurt's styled hair and tugging him in for another hard kiss. Kurt hummed, opening his mouth when Blaine's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Both of them moaned as their tongues tangled and Kurt's hand slipped down into Blaine's back pocket.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Kurt spotted a white flash out of the corner of his eye, gasping and jumping away from Blaine at the sight of a camera man filming them, a woman next to him holding a camera, taking photos of them. Blaine looked round, raising an eyebrow, before looking back and finding Kurt briskly walking back towards the palace. Sighing, Blaine followed, walking backwards and making an aspirated motion at the two reporters, hurrying after Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist when he caught him.

' Baby, you need to get used to this. We're both in the lime light now, I thought you knew that?' Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip worriedly. He couldn't bear to see Kurt leave again. Kurt seemed to feel the desperation he tried to keep from his voice, because he untangled himself from Blaine's arm, taking his hand instead.

' I'm not going anywhere' he assured him. ' I just got embarrassed, I'm still not great with PDA'

Blaine looked relieved, smiling. ' Please don't leave me again' he muttered. Kurt nodded, glancing around before leaning in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss.

' Never. You're never getting rid of me'

* * *

><p>' So you ready for tonight?' Mercedes asked, watching Kurt do his hair in the mirror with the rest of the girls, all of them piled onto his and Blaine's bed.<p>

He shrugged, picking up the hairspray can and spraying it over his head, holding up his perfectly styled hair. ' Almost'

' No, I mean…mentally, emotionally. This is the first event you're going to as Blaine's boyfriend here isn't it?' his best friend asked. Kurt paused, lowering the can for a moment.

' Yeah. I've actually been trying not to think about it' he admitted, pulling a face.

' So is Blaine your eye candy tonight? Or are you his?' Santana grinned, leaning back against the pillows, playing with Brittany's hair.

' Funnily enough, since I asked him to go with me, he's mine' Kurt replied cheekily. His friends giggled.

' Where is he?' Tina asked.

' Getting ready with the guys'

' Aw! It's like how it will be before the wedding!' Rachel squealed.

' When is Blaine going to propose to you Kurtie?' Brittany asked. ' Can I be a bridesmaid?'

Kurt spun on the chair he sat on, leaning back against the dressing table, hairspray can still in hand. He arched an eyebrow at all of them, sat with eager eyes.

' I dunno! Ask him' he laughed. ' It'll be after or during college either way, but before the coronation. Blaine says that he wants to have a honeymoon without all the distractions that being king would offer'

' See I don't get that, why does he have to be king when he's twenty-one?' Mercedes asked.

' Oh I don't understand it either, I might ask Blaine if we can change that' Kurt shrugged, turning round to face the mirror again, checking over his hair and for blemishes for the last, glancing at his watch. ' I don't want my son to feel pressured to become king when he turns twenty-one'

' Do you still want me to surrogate for your first child Kurt?' Rachel asked, smiling.

' Of course, but we'll talk about that closer to the time, for now, I need to run' he said, jumping up and smoothing down his black and white lined suit for creases. ' Off to admire beautiful clothing, gorgeous models and hopefully prepare a job for after college. Don't wait up!'

* * *

><p>Kurt was in heaven. As soon as he stepped out of the limo with Blaine, Isabelle, Claudia, Ella and Jack – who'd left Piers back at the palace to "hang with the other guys" – cameras were flashing and people cheering as they walked down the red carpet, into the huge white building, decorated inside with black and white. That was the theme, black and white, and every guest had dressed accordingly.<p>

It had taken Kurt only a month to design and make the suits he, Blaine and Jack wore, and the long dresses that Isabelle, Claudia and Ella now wore, with some help from the same tailor from before of course, and he was ecstatic by the compliments they were all getting. They sat down to watch the show, in the front row, admiring the beautiful clothes and elegant models. Kurt couldn't help but notice the difference between the models here and the ones in America, these Cicero-born girls had curves, they weren't just stick thin and the guys weren't just complete muscle. He knew he would love to design clothes for all of them.

The show finished after an hour and a half and Kurt was impressed to see that Blaine – who had barely any interest in fashion – hadn't fallen asleep. Madam Julienne Dujour strode out onto the lit up white catwalk with all the models in tow, smiling and waving to the applauding audience. She was a good looking woman in her late fifties, dressed from head to heel in prada and jimmy choo, her dark hair piled into a curled bun and her skin good for someone of her age. She gave a small bow to the royals before retreating backstage with her entourage.

The fashion show became a party, and despite Philippe lurking behind Isabelle and Claudia, keeping an eye on the royal children, the other guests came up freely to them all, greeting them and chatting over flutes of champagne.

Like good eye-candy, Blaine stayed at Kurt's side for most of the night, unless he saw someone he knew, introducing his boyfriend to the many dignitaries that were modern enough not to turn their posh noses up. Blaine insisted that Kurt needed to know all of these people for when they were married.

' Ah Prince Blaine! What a pleasure to see you back in Cicero!'

The couple turned and Kurt inwardly squealed at the sight of Madam Dujour striding over, wine glass in hand, flanked by two of the male models, still in their catwalk clothes. Blaine smiled his usual dazzling smile that took everyone's breath away, taking the woman's hand and kissing it, like he'd been doing with every other woman they'd been approached by.

' Madam Dujour, a brilliant show, as always, how do you do it?' the prince gushed, earning an approving smile from the designer.

' I aim to please, it is nice to see you here Prince Blaine, it's usually Prince Jacques I see on the arm of an attractive young man' Madam Dujour said, her voice touched by a heavy French, admiring Kurt with a smile.

' Oh, Madam Dujour may I introduce my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is Madam Julienne Dujour, the best fashion designer in Cicero, possibly in Europe' Blaine introduced, making the older woman blush pink, slapping his arm lightly.

' Mr. Hummel, it is a pleasure to meet you at last' she said, holding out a hand. Kurt copied Blaine, kissing the top of her hand lightly, smiling widely.

' Pleasure's all mine. Your designs are…amazing'

' Oh such a pair of charmers, though I must say Mr. Hummel, your own fashion statements are very interesting, enchanting in fact' Madam Dujour said. ' And these suits, those dresses…you must work for me, I insist'

Kurt's eyes widened, almost gasping at her offer.

' I would love to, but I'm already going to college'

' Ah of course, in New York yes? Which one?'

' The Fashion Institute of Technology'

' Ah! I love that one! They produce such talented graduates! Well please understand that my offer will stand until you accept or decline' Madam Dujour insisted. ' I could make you very famous Mr. Hummel…'

' Oh please, call me Kurt'

' Kurt. Your own fashion lines, the royal seal of approval. Oh! It's so exciting1 I cannot wait and neither can Kane and Victor' Madam Dujour squealed, gesturing to the two models behind her. ' I have already told these two that they will be helping you get to the top'

' Oh, that's very kind of you' Kurt laughed. ' Nice to meet you both' he added, shaking the hands of the two models'

' And don't you worry Prince Blaine, both of them are straight so no need to be jealous' the woman teased Blaine, who laughed.

' Ah I'm sure I have nothing to worry about'

Madam Dujour smiled, looking back and forth between the couple, much like a few of the other dignitaries and people of importance they had met that night as well. However she was the only one who said something about the connection she saw between them.

' You make a lovely couple, I wish you years, decades of happiness' she sighed, taking both their hands and squeezing lightly. They both smiled.

' Thank you Madam'

' You are very welcome, now then I must go find your brother and chastise him for not bringing that gorgeous boyfriend of his as well, I shall see you both later'

The designer sauntered away with her two models, making a beeline for Jack, who paled at the sight of her, ducking behind Ella. Kurt giggled, turning to Blaine, who was already beaming at him.

' Well, you've got a fan there' he laughed.

' Well who isn't a fan of me?'

Blaine grinned, stepping closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. ' I'm your biggest fan'

' Oh I know' Kurt smiled, pressing a hand to Blaine's chest when he leaned in to kiss him. ' So you should remember that I don't like PDA'

Blaine sighed, pulling away, taking Kurt's hand instead. ' Sorry, wanna get a drink?'

' Yeah' Kurt agreed, letting Blaine lead him across the crowded room towards the bar. ' Hey how does Madam Dujour know Piers then?'

' Oh, she loves Piers ever since they met last year, she wants him to be a model for her' Blaine explained. Kurt gaped.

' Does he not want to be a model then?'

' Sure he does, but he's told her he wants to graduate first'

' I bet Jack will love that'

' Oh you don't want to know what Jack did when he heard Piers might become a model, I got a very vivid relay and Ella moved into my room for four nights' Blaine shuddered as they reached the bar, ordering two sodas for them both.

' I love your brother' Kurt giggled, leaning back against the bar, surveying the room and watching as Jack cowered beneath Madam Dujour's scolding finger. Blaine joined him, stretching his arm behind Kurt on the bar, his fingers lightly grazing the back of his arm. Kurt had noticed that throughout their relationship, that whenever they were stood or sat or walking together…whenever they were in touching distance really…Blaine liked to have even a small part of him touching Kurt. Whether it was a foot sliding over Kurt's under the table when they were studying or eating, or playing with Kurt's fingers or hair or scarf, even doing a Santana/Brittany and entwining their pinkies together.

' Not more than me though right?' Blaine asked, running his fingertips up and down Kurt's arm.

' Well Jack is very attractive…' Kurt mused, winking. Blaine gaped at him and he giggled, leaning in to whisper in his prince's ear. ' I love you more than jimmy choo shoes'

' Wow, I didn't think that was possible'

' Me either'

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went just as well, with speeches and dancing, music and attractive topless waiters walking around wearing bowties and offering around trays of entrees and champagne flutes, prompting Jack, Kurt and Ella to giggle and ogle them after Blaine was ushered away to have his photo taken with various dignitaries.<p>

It was gone midnight by the time the party wound down and Blaine, Jack, Ella and Kurt left the party, following Claudia and Isabelle towards the limo.

Blaine and Kurt stopped to have their photo taken by a few dozens cameras, smiling at the still rambunctious crowd and waving cheerfully, buzzed from the champagne they had drank.

It was a good night, and Kurt was sad that it had to end.

It happened fast.

A loud bang.

Screams.

A huge weight suddenly smacked into Kurt's chest, sending him to the floor, something warm and wet spreading across his torso. He looked down.

' Blaine?'


	26. Storm clouds may gather

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide **

_Kurt peered through the kitchen door, into the living room, clutching his bear in one hand and the door with the other, watching as his father carefully carried a bowl of soup over to the woman on the couch. She was thin, with pale skin and blonde hair that lay damp from the shower she'd just taken. She smiled at his father as she took the bowl, and Kurt did the same when his father leaned down to kiss her._

_The woman ate the soup delicately, listening his father speak words Kurt didn't realise he was saying. He was staring at the lady. She had bright blue eyes, the only part of her that hadn't changed, hadn't dulled, stayed alive. _

_Kurt wasn't scared of this woman, nor would he ever be. He was scared for her. Scared for his father. Scared for himself. He was seven and he knew that her eyes were the only part of the woman they both loved that would ever stay the same. He knew she was getting weaker, he had watched it happen. This scared him. The shadow looming over her, waiting to take her away from them. _

_He knew his father wouldn't be able to deal with it. He had made a decision a long time ago to look after and care for him when she could not. When she was gone. He would pick his father up, dust him off and send him on his way once more, just like he had done for Kurt when he was teaching him to ride a bike, all those times he was bullied at school, all those times he had a nightmare. _

_They would carry on. _

_They had to. _

_She finished her soup, thanking his father who took the bowl, carrying it back to the kitchen, smiling and smoothing a hand over Kurt's hair as he passed him. Kurt smiled back, catching his hand and squeezing it briefly. His father moved into the kitchen and Kurt crept into the living room, not wanting to disturb her. _

_She was still awake, smiling at him when she saw him as well, beckoning him over, holding out her arms. Kurt hurried over, dropping his bear and cuddling into her arms, resting his head on her chest, feeling her heart beating rhythmically beneath his ear, cuddling in even closer. _

_A year later, the beating in his mother's chest stopped. _

The fluorescent lights hummed above him as he once again sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, staring blankly ahead of him. He didn't know how long he sat there. He felt the presence of people joining him, somebody taking his hand. He squeezed back but he didn't know why, or who it was.

All he could think about was the boy of his dreams laying just meters away…

_Everyone was screaming. The crowd. The guests. Ella. Kurt didn't hear any of it, nor did he see. All he saw was Blaine, laying on the floor, staring up at him in what looked like surprise. Kurt's hand was already pressed firmly against the wound in Blaine's chest, Blaine's hand covering his, shaking._

_Blaine lifted a hand, stained with red, to cup Kurt's cheek._

_' You're okay' he sighed._

_' Ssh, don't talk, you…I…the ambulance is coming…'_

_' Ambulance?'_

_' Ye…yeah, it'll be here soon, you're going to be fine, you have to be'_

_Blaine smiled, nodding, his hand slipping to rest on Kurt's chest. He glanced at it, feeling Kurt's heart beating._

_' As long as you're okay, I'll be fine' he whispered. Kurt grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his own._

_' You can't say that. I…you need to be okay. We're going to university, and we're getting married, and we're having little Pavarotti and little Elizabeth, you can call them Dalton and Coffee if you want, I don't care, you just…you have to be okay' Kurt told him, tears sliding freely down his cheeks. He could hear somebody else talking to him, a person in green appearing on Blaine's other side. The paramedics. They were here. Blaine was going to be fine. They would fix him. Make him better. They had to._

_They loaded Blaine onto a stretcher, wheeling him towards the ambulance. Kurt stayed at Blaine's side, clutching his hand, climbing into the back of the ambulance as well, sitting next to him._

_' You're going to be okay' he kept repeating. Blaine smiled._

_' As long as you're okay' _

How did this happen? Kurt didn't know. He didn't see what happened. Didn't see who shot the love of his life. Didn't see who wanted to harm the most perfect boy in existence. All he knew was that he was sitting in the waiting room, staring but not seeing the white walls, waiting for news on whether Blaine was alive or…he didn't want to think about it.

He had thought he would find love in college or later, but he had found it as a junior, and now it was being taken from him. He grasp it. How could everything he had be gone in a split second? Why was the second time this was happening to him? Why Blaine?

' Kurt!'

He tore his eyes from the wall, blinking away the whiteness that had stained his vision, looking up at Michael, stood in front of him, looking down at him with a hint of anger and a hint of confusion in his eyes.

' What happened?' he asked, desperation in his voice.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, to answer the king, but he had no words, he didn't know what had happened to this man's son.

' This guy was in the crowd, he pointed a gun at Kurt but Blaine pushed Kurt out the way' Jack explained, sat right next to Kurt. Ella was on his other side, clutching his hand in a death grip, shaking from sobs. Kurt looked at Jack, taking in his words.

' He pushed Kurt out of the way?' Michael repeated.

' Yeah, the shot hit his back' Jack explained, wiping away the tears that slipped free.

' No, he was shot in the chest. I held my hand over the wound…' Kurt gasped. Jack shook his head.

' I was watching, it went right through, that's what the paramedics said'

Kurt felt sick. He'd tried to stop the bleeding coming from Blaine's chest. He hadn't even checked for another wound. Was Blaine bleeding to death while they had been talking and he hadn't noticed? Bleeding to death because he stepped in front of the bullet meant for Kurt. He felt sick.

Before his mind caught up, he was already running down the corridor, his name being called after him, throwing himself into the nearest bathroom, regardless of the gender, rushing into the stall and promptly emptying the entrees and champagne from his stomach.

It was his fault. The man had been aiming for him. Why had Blaine gotten in the way? Why would the prince risk his life to save him? He was nothing compared to Blaine. Nothing. Nothing compared to the boy who had helped a stranger with problems that didn't concern him at all, didn't effect. The boy who stood a beacon for equality and charm and love. The boy was willing to give up everything for those…for who he loved. Blaine was a light in the dark, and Kurt had snuffed that out.

His sobs and retching drowned out the sound of someone else coming into the bathroom. A hand touched his shoulder, the person kneeling beside him, rubbing his back until he stopped throwing up, turning him and pulling him into familiar arms, continuing to rub his back and stroke his hair. Like his mother had done. He buried his face into the person's shoulder, clutching at them, sobbing.

' It's my fault' he whispered when his sobs began to subside. The person instantly pulled away, holding him by the arms and making him look at them.

' This is not your fault Kurt' Mercedes said firmly. Kurt shook his head.

' Blaine got shot because of me. He pushed me out of the way. It is my fault that he's dying' he sobbed.

' He's not dying, he's going to be fine'

' How do you know?'

' I don't. But we have to believe that he's going to be okay. Just like with your dad. If you give up then you lose' Mercedes told him, shaking him a little. Kurt stared into her eyes, gasping for breath.

' Will you pray for him for me please?' he asked in a whisper.

' Already done. You should see outside. A whole crowd has gathered. They're standing with candles, praying for Blaine to be alright' she told him. ' Why don't you do the same?'

' I don't believe in…'

' It doesn't matter if you don't believe in God Kurt, sometimes praying helps anyway. There's a chapel down the hall, why don't you go there?' she suggested, standing before taking his hands and pulling him to his feet again. She flushed the toilet for him and led him out of the stall. He nodded. ' I'll come with you. First let's clean you up a bit, okay?'

Kurt nodded again, stepping over to the sink and running the tap, looking into the mirror, gasping at his own reflection. His clothes were stained with blood, a handprint prominent on his chest, right above his heart, and looking down he could see the black material of his trousers were red from where he had knelt beside Blaine. His hand that had pressed over the wound on his chest was covered, the blood dry on his skin. His cheek bore the mark of Blaine's hand too, curving onto and under his chin where his hand had slipped to his chest; the blood had dripped down his neck, marking the white of his colour and his black lapels. He looked like he had been hurt, yet there wasn't a scratch on him.

He sobbed, reaching up a hand to touch the dried blood on his face, wincing. Mercedes silently handed him a wet towel, holding her own and turning his face to wipe off the blood as he did his hands. They couldn't do anything about his clothes.

The chapel was small, decorated red and black, with white pews all facing the small alter and a large cross. There was no form of Jesus, like Kurt had expected there to be, but there were candles burning, and as they door swung shut behind him, they blocked out the sound of the hospital outside.

His legs felt like jelly as he walked down the aisle, leaving Mercedes and sitting down in one of the pews, looking up at the cross and gnawing on his bottom lip.

' What do I do?' he asked, glancing back at his best friend, standing in aisle, looking up at the cross, her eyes were closed and her lips were moving. ' What do I say?' he whispered.

' Say what's in your heart'

' I don't know what's in my heart' he sighed, looking down at the ground. He felt rather than heard Mercedes step closer to him, touching his shoulder.

' Sing what's in your heart then'

He looked up her and she smiled reassuringly.

Leaning forward, resting his elbows onto the pew in front and clasping his hands together. He felt stupid. But Mercedes had said that this would help, why would she lie to him? So he sang the song his mother had sang in hospital.

' _I don't know if You can hear me_  
><em>Or if You're even there<em>  
><em>I don't know if You would listen<em>  
><em>To a gypsy's prayer<em>  
><em>Yes, I know I'm just an outcast<em>  
><em>I shouldn't speak to you<em>  
><em>Still I see Your face and wonder...<em>  
><em>Were You once an outcast too?<em>'

Mercedes squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. He didn't hear the doors open.

' _God help the outcasts_  
><em>Hungry from birth<em>  
><em>Show them the mercy<em>  
><em>They don't find on earth<em>  
><em>God help my people<em>  
><em>We look to You still<em>  
><em>God help the outcasts<em>  
><em>Or nobody will<em>'

' **I ask for wealth****  
>I ask for fame<strong>'

He looked round. His friends stood there, and so did Blaine's, and suddenly he knew he could do this.

' **I ask for glory to shine on my name  
>I ask for love I can possess<br>I ask for God and His angels to bless me**'

' _I ask for nothing_  
><em>I can get by<em>  
><em>But I know so many<em>  
><em>Less lucky than I<em>  
><em>Please help my people<em>  
><em>The poor and down trod<em>  
><em>I thought we all were<em>  
><em>The children of God<em>  
><em>God help the outcasts<em>  
><em>Children of God<em>'

The tears began to flow again as Kurt stood from the pew with one last look at the cross at the front. He stepped into the aisle and turned to face his friends, smiling when he saw them already surrounding him. Finn stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother.

' We'll get through this' he said.

' Together' Wes finished.

* * *

><p>They sat in the waiting room for hours, the sky gradually brightening outside, none of them sleeping, though Ella had curled up with her head in Jack's lap, holding Sebastian's hand. Their whole family had collected, all of Blaine's friends and those who loved him, even those who could offer small support to those who did. Piers kept his arm around Jack, having arrived at two. Michael didn't say anything; in fact he nodded in greeting and thanks to the boy as he sat down next to his son to comfort him. Michael wasn't the king in these moments, accepting the coffee from Helene with an appreciative smile, meeting Kurt's eyes when he had returned from the chapel with his friends. He was a father.<p>

Burt had arrived before Kurt went to the bathroom, though he hadn't noticed him, and now sat with his son's head on his shoulder, holding his son like he done so many times in a hospital waiting room. It was strange that only over a month ago, he and Finn had been sat there, with Puck and with Blaine, waiting for the birth of their sister, choosing her name. Now they all waited there, to see if Blaine was alive.

' I'm sorry'

It was past six in the morning when Michael finally spoke, not to all of them, to Kurt, looking straight at the boy and seeing him for once. Kurt lifted his head.

' I never stopped to try to understand you Kurt, I just saw you as someone taking my son away from the world he was supposed to have, which I now see was just the world I wanted for him, it wasn't what he wanted. As soon as Blaine came out as well, that was it, I couldn't take it. I reacted badly, and I took it out on you when all you did was love my son' Michael said, looking Kurt throughout. Ella sat up, her and her brothers staring at their father in awe. ' I'm not saying I agree with it or I'm comfortable it, but I am sorry for how I've treated you. It was wrong of me'

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, before nodding, smiling as much as the pain in his heart would allow him to.

' Thank you sir'

Michael nodded, turning to look at Jack, still sat with Piers, frowning slightly.

' Jack' his son's name came out as a whisper at first, as if he was having trouble with the words he wanted to say, not because he didn't want to say them, but because he was finally coming to terms with how he'd treated his son. ' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my son and you'll always be my son and I should have been there for you for all these years. I shouldn't have swept aside, tried to forget about you. That was wrong…I…can you ever forgive me?'

Jack looked away, at his hand tangled in Piers' on his lap, shutting his eyes for a moment.

' It's not as easy as that dad' he mumbled and Michael nodded again.

' I know it's not. I know I have to make up for years of neglect, and I'm going to try my hardest to do that. I don't care who you love, what you do, you're my son first' he said, glancing at Burt, who smiled his encouragement. ' Something I should have realised on my own a long time ago'

Jack raised his head to look at his father again, smiling.

' Okay'

The waiting room fell into a comfortable silence, Isabelle's hand finding Michael's and Piers leaning over to kiss Jack's temple. For once Michael didn't cringe, didn't look away, he watched and smiled at the affection towards his son.

Then the door opened and the doctor walked in.

' Your majesty?'

' How's Blaine?'


	27. Flower Gleam and Glow

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flower Gleam and Glow **

_' He was very lucky. The bullet went all the way through, it didn't shatter or anything. Unfortunately the bullet hit his left lung and put a tear in it, and cracked his third rib, which was pushed down, bruised his fourth rib and made the tear in his lung bigger. We've managed to reset the rib and fixed his lung, but he will have to be on a respirator until we're sure that the lung is inflating properly. We've also got him on a heart monitor since we don't know how his heart has coped with the trauma of the injuries he sustained. You can go see him as soon as you're ready, however he is still being kept under sedation for the next twenty-four hours so he doesn't move and damage his lung further. I warn you as well, he will have two scars, one on his back and one on his chest. They'll fade over time but unless he gets surgery, they'll always be there'_

' See Blaine, you're going to be fine' Kurt sighed, clutching Blaine's hand in both of his, staring up at his face. Blaine's eyes were closed, and half his face covered by a breathing mask, a tube leading to a machine that kept beeping for reasons Kurt didn't know.

He had sobbed when he had stepped into the room after the Andersons left it, clutching at the doorframe. Blaine didn't look the same. His usually glowing skin was pale and his torso was wrapped tightly in heavy white bandages. He looked like an empty shell of what was once his exuberant boyfriend, but Kurt couldn't look away from him, he feared that if he looked away, he might miss something, miss Blaine's eyelids flicker, or his head turn, any sign that Blaine was waking up. He didn't care what the doctor said; he just wanted Blaine to wake up, to look at him with those hazel eyes that were fused into Kurt's memory.

Those hazel eyes were the first part of Blaine that Kurt could remember seeing. Those unforgettable eyes that dragged him in when he turned on the staircase. That slight look of confusion, welcome and something that Kurt had never been able to figure out. For a time he had wondered if it was the same feeling that Kurt himself had felt, a sense of awe and light-headedness as his heart beat fast in his chest, almost painfully, threatening to burst out when this strange new boy took his hand and led him down the corridor.

Everything had been perfect, sure there had been some hitches and arguments along the way, but when Blaine finally sat down with him in the common room, Kurt was almost certain that he would love Blaine forever, even if the other boy didn't love him back.

Why did that man have to ruin things?

The police had come to talk to them while they were waiting for the doctor to come in. they'd caught the guy who had shot Blaine, and he'd admitted it straight away. They showed them all a picture of Frank Barrita and Kurt's heart had dropped at the very sight of him.

' _When are you going to let Prince Blaine be straight and stop pushing gay on him?' _

The man in the trucker hat.

_' He's admitted to the attempted homicide of Mister Kurt Hummel, and the shooting of Prince Blaine' one of the policemen told them all. Burt looked shocked, hugging Kurt closer to him. _

' _He was trying to kill Kurt?' _

' _He has said in his statement that he wanted to kill Mister Hummel to…and these are his words, "save the prince and Cicero". Obviously this is a homophobic attack gone wrong and we are treating it with every ounce of care' the man explained. His partner reached into a box they had brought with them, both of them looking to Kurt. ' Due to the obvious intent of an attack on your life Mister Hummel, and due to part of his statement saying that there might be more like him, we are insisting that you wear this…' _

_The policeman's partner handed Kurt a rather heavy, black padded vest. Kurt gaped at it in his lap. _

' _Is this a…?' _

' _A bulletproof jacket yes. We must insist you wear it until we are certain that the threat has passed' _

The bulletproof jacket felt weird under Kurt's t-shirt – a scrub shirt that the hospital had given him along with pants so he didn't have to sit by the bedside in the occupant's blood – it was heavy on his shoulders, but he was so physically numb he couldn't feel anything, just Blaine's hand clutched tightly in his own.

He hated that he'd been here, in this same position, before, with his father lying in the bed, fighting for his life with Kurt being unable to do anything but sit and watch. He hated that in his short life he'd watched the two men he loved the most, lying like shells of who they once were, his hand clutched around their lifeless one, wondering if he would ever see them open their eyes, look at him, smile at him, hold him, kiss him, hoping and praying to beings he didn't know existed for them to do just that, to show any sign that they weren't going to leave Kurt alone.

Kurt was haunted with the thought of being alone. His father had always been there for him, and once Carole had been introduced to him, Mercedes and Blaine had taken his place. Not as parental figures. As people who would care about him and look out for him. It was a selfish desire, he knew that, but he had felt so alone when his mother was sick that it was imprinted in his mind that being emotionally and mentally alone was a painful and weak time for him. So he was touched when his guy friends decided to defend him, to be his own personal guard against bullying, and whether he accepted it or not, he couldn't help the affection he felt for the five guys.

He hated being alone but at that moment, all he wanted was to be with Blaine and only Blaine, to drink him in, just in case it was his last chance to do so. He just wanted Blaine to be okay again.

Ages ago, a few months into their relationship, Kurt had fallen ill with the flu. Blaine had temporarily moved into the Hummel-Hudson house to care for him while Burt and Carole were at work, and sung a song that always soothed Kurt. It was a strange song but sweet, and in his ill stupor Kurt had known it was a Disney song though he couldn't place the movie until later.

He closed his eyes.

' _Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your powers shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

_Heal what has been hurt_  
><em>Change the fate's design<em>  
><em>Save what has been lost <em>

_Bring back what once was mine,  
>What once was mine...<em>'

He clutched Blaine's hands tight, their fingers tangled together. In the movie, the song fixed everything hurt, in reality Kurt knew this wouldn't happen, but maybe it would make Blaine open his eyes.

He opened his eyes again, sighing when he didn't see hazel staring back at him.

' Kurt?'

It was Finn. Of course it was Finn. Kurt couldn't feel anything so he wasn't angry at his brother, turning to acknowledge him in the doorway, staring at Blaine with sadness in his eyes, like how everyone else was looking at him.

' Kurt, you haven't eaten anything since the party, do you want to come with me to the canteen?'

Kurt shook his head, turning back to look at Blaine again. He heard Finn sigh behind him and the door closing softly. He could sense his presence though.

' Kurt, you've had a shock, you need to eat something or you'll get sick' Finn told him, standing at the end of the bed anxiously.

' It doesn't matter'

' Of course it matters'

' No it doesn't. With Blaine like this, nothing else matters' Kurt said firmly. This was the third time his brother had tried to get him go down to the canteen with him, anxious for Kurt to eat something. It had been over twenty-four hours since the party and the shooting, and Kurt had barely done anything but sit with his father, occasionally disappearing with Mercedes to the chapel, and sitting with Blaine once the Andersons had finished visiting their son and brother.

' Kurt, Blaine would want you to eat something' Finn sighed.

' That's a dirty trick Finn, don't use this situation to get your way' he snapped.

' I'm not, I'm reminding you that Blaine always puts your well-being first and would be hopping mad if he knew you weren't eating to sit and care about him' Finn replied, walking back to the door and opening it. ' Now are you coming or not?'

Kurt sighed, gazing at Blaine for a few more long seconds before reluctantly releasing his hand and laying it gently back on the bed for when he returned, standing from his chair and leaving the room, pausing to look back at his unconscious boyfriend as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>' How ya doing mate?' Puck asked as Kurt sat down limply at the table whilst Finn left him to get some food. The other glee boys were sat with the Warblers at two large canteen tables pushed together into an even larger square. They all had food and drinks in front of them, and were still dressed in the clothes they'd arrived in. usually Kurt would have wrinkled his nose at this and chewed them all out for being travesties to fashion again, but he barely heard Puck's question, so he didn't even notice what any of them were wearing.<p>

' I'm fine'

' How's Blaine?' Jeff asked anxiously, most of the boys leaning forward for the answer. Kurt knew, even in his subdued state, that they were all hoping for the same reply that he couldn't give.

' He's still out, everything's the same' he mumbled, glancing up when Finn reappeared, laying a tray down in front of Kurt, laden with a can of sofa, a packet of biscuits and a bowl of fruit.

' I didn't know what to get you so I got you what you usually want to eat' his brother explained, setting down his own tray of sausages, an egg and bacon. ' And I would have gotten you some coffee but I don't really know what you like'

Kurt's hand began to shake as he stared at the soda can. Blaine would have known what he liked. He would know Kurt's coffee order; he knew his coffee order before they were even dating. Coffee was their "thing", they always drank it together.

He hadn't noticed the tears falling down his cheeks and onto his tray until Finn wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

' Did we ever tell you about Easter three years ago?' David suddenly piped up, making the other guys turn to stare at him, the Warblers looking amused as they remembered Easter three years ago.

' What about it?' Mike asked.

' Well for some reason we had the weird idea to all dress up in Easter costumes and go round singing' David explained, already laughing. ' Blaine had only arrived like three months before, but we managed to persuade him to dress like a bunny!'

Kurt smiled as the other guys laughed at the thought of Blaine dressed like a rabbit.

' It was so funny, he just suited it so well!' Wes added, giggling, looking pointedly at Kurt, waiting for him to laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' Picture or it never happened' he said, to more laughs as the boys around him un-tensed and the Warblers began to regale them all with the stories about Blaine none of the New Directions boys had heard before.

Kurt had expected this much talking about Blaine to be painful, enough to force him back upstairs to sit by Blaine's bedside once more. But it wasn't. In fact it was helpful. Blaine had made an impact on the world, just like Elizabeth Hummel. That was at least a small consolation.

So he sat and listened and smiled as his Warbler friends told them all of stories of Blaine's adventures at Dalton, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick telling them all of childhood stories, and when Jack arrived with Piers, even more were told.

As they sat there, Kurt could see the bits of Blaine's life around the table, his family, his childhood friends, his high school friends, his boyfriend. All of them had made a sizeable difference to Blaine's life, and all were connected in some way. His childhood friends had become his high school friends, he'd met his boyfriend with his high school friends, his family had driven him to America to meet his high school friends and his boyfriend. They were all a part of Blaine, and he a part of them, and suddenly Kurt didn't feel so alone.

* * *

><p>' …is still under sedation, but the doctors have explained that they will be waking him up if he hasn't already sometime tomorrow to give him a check-up. The doctors have said that he has been extremely lucky that the bullet did not hit any vital organs and that he didn't loose too much blood' Michael told the press.<p>

It was noon, and Blaine had been unconscious for two days now. Michael had been asked to give a speech to the press gathered outside with the crowd of well wishers who had been out there since Blaine had arrived. The king had insisted Kurt join them, so he stood with Jack, Ella, Christian and Sebastian behind the king and queen, hoping beyond hope that this would be quick and he'd be back at Blaine's side soon.

Blaine's doctor had spoken to the press and now Michael was showing his appreciation to the hospital and the crowd for their support, surely it would be over soon.

' Is it true that the shooter was aiming at Kurt Hummel?' a journalist spoke up when Kurt assumed Michael allowed a question time, he wasn't really listening, even when his name was mentioned.

' Unfortunately yes, fortunately Kurt was unharmed' Michael replied, sounding genuinely pleased for Kurt's safety.

' So this was a homophobic attack then?'

' Yes, we are making the appropriate arrangements to ensure that no further attacks happen and that nobody else is harmed'

' This is a question directed to Mr. Hummel' a female journalist said and Michael looked back at Kurt, who didn't move his mind, still on Blaine. Jack nudged him in the side and he snapped out of it, looking alarmed up at Michael who smiled reassuringly, gesturing him forward.

' Um…yes?' Kurt said, stepping forward.

' Mr. Hummel, are you okay?'

Kurt was touched, allowing a small smile at the young journalist, nodding. ' I've been better, but Blaine is okay for now, and we're all staying with him so he's not alone'

' Who's with him now?'

' My best friend Mercedes is sitting with him'

After that the press conference was wrapped up quickly and Kurt hurried back upstairs to the third floor towards Blaine's private room. Due to his social standing, the whole corridor had been cordoned off by Michael's security team, only allowing hospital personnel and Blaine's cleared friends and family in. the corridor was usually empty because of this and quiet, so when Kurt walked into the corridor and saw the rush of people all headed in one direction, and the constant sound of a monotone buzz, familiar to all who'd been in a hospital or watched a movie, he knew something was wrong.


	28. Hazel Eyes

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hazel Eyes **

Kurt ran towards the room, heart hammering in his chest, stealing himself as the monotone buzz got louder and louder, mixing with the sound of more beeps and alarms. The corridor seemed longer than he remembered, like in a dream where you're running down a hallway towards a door that keeps getting further and further away, and you're running and running and getting nowhere. He just about screamed when he almost slammed into the door. People were shouting and he could hear Mercedes crying as he reached the room and yanked open the door.

He stopped dead.

Blaine.

Blaine was sitting up. Blaine was sitting up in the bed, yelling, pulling off the tubes he was connected to. Blaine was awake.

Two male nurses grabbed his arms as he tried to throw himself out of the bed, forcing him back onto it, telling him to stop as he fought them off, still trying to push himself off the bed. Mercedes was screaming at him to stop, frozen in place, the chair she had been sat in fallen on the floor. A doctor was pressing buttons of the machines, making them stop wailing one by one. Blaine just kept thrashing against the nurses' grip.

' Blaine?'

He stopped, instantly at the sound of the familiar voice just meters from him.

Hazel met blue and Kurt's breath caught as he stared at the boy, who not an hour ago was close to comatose in that same bed, the hand he had gripped so tightly, hanging on desperately, now clenched into a fist, eyes that had been closed, staring at him in awe, like he didn't believe he was there.

' What are you doing?' Kurt's question came out as a whisper as the nurses released Blaine when they released he wasn't going to move anymore, and Kurt stepped forward, further into the white hospital room, their shared gaze never breaking.

' I…you…you weren't here…I thought…I thought you might be…hurt…' the prince stammered, seeming shell shocked at the sight of his boyfriend, standing before him, not a scratch upon him.

' Can you give us a minute?' Kurt asked the staff, who nodded, checking Blaine's vitals before leaving. Kurt turned to Mercedes, still stood by the wall in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked between the two boys. ' Can you go find Blaine's family and everyone else? Tell them he's awake but to give us a moment'

' Of course' she agreed, smiling. ' Glad to see you finally awake Blaine'

' How long was I out?' Blaine asked as the door shut behind her.

' Two days, you've been under sedation…actually you're still supposed to be right now' Kurt pointed to the IV stand, fluid dripping into a steady puddle on the floor from the tube he'd pulled out of the needle in his arm.

The two of them fell silent for a long moment, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

' Why?'

Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about but he still confused, settling back against the pillows, pulling the covers over himself again.

' Why not?'

' You're the heir, why did you push me out of the way of the bullet? You could have been killed, and then Jack would have had to be king'

Blaine sighed. ' Kurt, how many times do I have to tell? I am nothing without, and I certainly value you more than some stupid crown or some stupid inheritance'

' But you're…'

' I know what and who I am, but the thing is I have been a prince for all of my life, but my life only started when you came into it. My greatest accomplishment is meeting you and my greatest regret is not meeting you sooner, and being able to show you how absolutely amazing, and wonderful, and beautiful you are. As long as you're okay, my life has meaning'

Kurt could feel his face going red, his skin warming at Blaine's so blunt words. He had no words. He did the one thing he wanted to do since he saw Blaine's hazel eyes. He moved across the room with purpose, capturing Blaine's face between his hands and pressing their lips together hard. Blaine responded immediately, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling closer, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt sighed, only an hour ago he had thought he might never feel this feeling again, never be able to taste Blaine again, that soft, pleasant, slightly musky taste that he always craved, all he wanted was more.

Blaine tugged him closer, pressing their chests flush together, hissing at the pressure on his wound beneath the heavy bandages. Kurt jumped away, breathing hard; worry on his still flushed face.

' I'm sorry! Are you okay?'

' I'm fine, come back' Blaine begged, reaching for his hand, wincing when he strained too much. Kurt shook his head, dancing out of reach of his grasping hand, frowning.

' Blaine, you need to take it easy, you've just had surgery!'

' I have?' Blaine asked, dropping his hand and looking down in surprise at the bandages covering most of his torso down to his stomach, making him look bulky. ' Huh'

' The bullet tore your lung and cracked a rib. They had to fix it. That's why you're supposed to be sedated, to stop you damaging anything further' Kurt explained, cringing slightly at his own words.

' Oh, so that's why my chest is aching' Blaine muttered, more pondering rather than addressing Kurt, whose eyes widened.

' I'll get the doctor!' he gasped, hurrying to the door.

' No wait!' Blaine exclaimed, holding out a hand again, making movements to slide out of the bed again. He stopped when Kurt paused at the door. ' Please, just stay with me, until everyone comes, all I want is you. I just need to hold you' he pleaded. ' You make me feel better, just by being here'

Kurt tried to resist, knowing it was better for Blaine to just go get the doctor, but he couldn't, walking slowly back to the bed, hands hovering as Blaine scooted across it to make room, holding out his arms wide. Kurt, both reluctantly and eagerly, climbed onto the bed, smiling when Blaine's arms closed around him, holding him tight, their legs tangling together as Kurt rolled to face Blaine. They lay there for several minutes, basking in the comfort of each other. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, breathing in deeply, the smell of Blaine's skin filling his senses, taking in the familiar smell of the boy he loved so much his heart ached.

He suddenly pulled back, breaking the silence.

' Marry me'

' Yes' Blaine answered immediately, catching Kurt off guard, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. ' But aren't I supposed to ask you?'

Kurt shrugged. ' Everyone expects you to ask me, but I've realised in these last two days, how much I love you, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you' he told him. ' I'm not saying let's elope…again, though that was so much fun, and I'm not saying let's have a big wedding in a few months, I'm saying after college, marry me?'

Blaine smiled, hugging him closer. ' Can I ask you as well at a later date?'

' Definitely'

' Then yes, of course' Blaine smiled, leaning down and kissing Kurt softly on the lips.

They didn't move on from this, lazily moving the lips together, breathing each other in. Blaine pulled away first this time.

' Do you still have that sailor hat?'

' Yeah?'

' Hm' Blaine hummed, a dirty glint in his eyes. ' I may have to invest in a sailor suit for you'

Kurt stared up at him. ' Really? We're going to discuss role play in the middle of the hospital, days after you were almost killed?' he giggled.

' Would the suggestion of a nurse's uniform be more appropriate?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, nuzzling his face back into Blaine's neck, feeling him chuckle deep in his chest.

' A little'

* * *

><p>After Blaine woke up, time seemed to fly by for Kurt and everyone else. Blaine was in the hospital for the next few weeks before being moved to a double room when the staff realised that Kurt was staying even if he had to sleep on the floor. Even with the extra, Kurt still slid into Blaine's bed the first chance he got every night, much to the chagrin of the doctors, coming in every morning to find the two boys curled up together.<p>

Frank Barrita didn't get a proper trial due to his confession and the seriousness of his crime. All the protesters outside the hospital and the police station had cheered when the news reached them, screaming and cheering on the T.V. Kurt left Blaine with Ella and Helene to attend the sentencing with Jack, Puck tagging along as their security, all three of them in bullet proof vests, compliments of the police force.

Kurt had glared at the man's back throughout. He didn't even look sorry when they mentioned the attempted homicide on Kurt, though he did insist that he hadn't meant to shoot the heir prince.

Nevertheless, the man was sentenced to fifty years for the attempted homicide on Kurt, grievous bodily harm on Blaine, and treason against the crown. Kurt smirked when Barrita looked over at him. Kurt had Blaine still, who was healing and getting better everyday, though he'd had to have lots of tests and keyhole surgery twice to check on his lung and ribs and making sure they were setting properly. Barrita would spend a large portion of the rest of his rest life behind bars, whilst Kurt could spend the rest of his own with Blaine, the love of his life, living the life Barrita didn't want them to have. He thought he might feel sorry for the man, but every time he saw Blaine wince as he moved, or watched as the nurses changed and showed Kurt how to change his bandages, and saw the bloody gauze and wound, even when Blaine told him he loved him, he found he didn't care. This man had almost killed Blaine, unintentional or not, Kurt wanted him punished. It was consolation at the very least.

So the start of their summer wasn't completely as they expected, but Blaine insisted that the was going to make it up to all of them by holding a huge Halloween Ball in October. Halloween was a big deal in Cicero due to their links economically and trade with Budapest in Hungary and Romania, both of whom enjoyed all hallows eve as well. Blaine promised to arrange the huge Ball for his friends and fly them all out on the private jet to attend from college in the States.

Two weeks later and Kurt was watching Blaine lower himself into the wheelchair, dressed in his old stone wash jeans and plain white t-shirt and all ready to leave.

The prince smiled goofily at him.

' Home time!'

' Yeah, yeah, calm down, you'll hurt yourself again' Kurt told him, still sore over the fact that Blaine could have been out sooner had he not decided last week to perform Hey, Soul Sister with the Warbler guys for the sick children in the paediatrics ward. The kids had enjoyed it but the prince had returned to his room with a popped stitch and a very angry boyfriend.

' Oh! I ordered a sexy sailor suit for you!' Blaine exclaimed as Kurt lifted his laptop bag onto his shoulder, silently cursing it and regretting bringing it in for Blaine to use. He'd been wondering why his boyfriend had been using it so much the other day; he had assumed that the boy was updating his Twitter for his fans.

' For Halloween I hope'

Blaine grinned. ' You could wear it for Halloween but I don't think I could keep my hands off you if you did'

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing him out the door and down the corridor of the hospital, Blaine's bag resting on his lap and his fingers flying across his phone keys to inform everyone that he was on his way home.

' Despite how positively amazing that sounds, I regret to remind you that the doctor said no strenuous activities until you're better, which means no sex' Blaine scowled, folding his arms and pouting. ' Blaine, you are the heir, heirs don't pout'

' Not all heirs want to shag their boyfriend in a sailor suit either, but I do' he grumbled under his breath. Kurt giggled, waving to the nurses in thanks as they passed the nurses' station and headed out the doors. Pausing for a moment, he moved to Blaine's side, crouching down beside him and looking up at him with a small smile.

' I'm so glad you're okay'

Blaine smiled back. ' Me too'

Kurt leant up, kissing him, sighing when Blaine's hand came up to cup his cheek, kissing him back softly yet passionately. Kurt was blushing when he pulled away, rocking on his heels and gazing up at Blaine with warmth both of their eyes, before standing up and moving back round behind Blaine, looking pleased for himself. He proceeded to wheel Blaine out of the doors, already able to hear the cheering.

Blaine gaped as he spotted the huge crowd outside the hospital, waving banners and blowing vuvuzelas with gusto, all of them cheering as Kurt wheeled the prince out of the building, through the doors that he now realised were in complete sight of the crowd.

' Wait, did you know they were there?' he asked, leaning his head back to look at Kurt, who was still grinning proudly. ' You hate PDA'

' I'm allowed to kiss the guy I love whenever I like. It doesn't matter what any one else thinks'


	29. Thirst For Life

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Thirst for life **

' Blaine, sit down!'

Blaine jumped, dropping immediately back into his seat at his boyfriend's shriek. The other guys around him laughed.

' Dude, you are so whipped' David jeered. Blaine pulled a face at them all as Kurt stalked over from where he'd been sat with the girls. Due to Blaine's "imprisonment" in hospital for the past few weeks, he had requested that they all sit outside by the palace's outside heated pool, a request that prompted the throwing on of swim suits and storm towards the roman styled pool on the first hot day.

' I was only going to get another soda' Blaine told him meekly as the younger boy loomed over him, frowning with his hands on his hips.

' You have a tear in your left lung, so until it has properly healed, which is helped by a cease in you dancing around singing, no strenuous activity! I'll get you a soda!' Kurt exclaimed, waving his arms as he crossed to the cool box only a few meters away from where the boys were lounging, grabbing one of Blaine's favourite sodas, handing it to him.

' You worry too much baby'

' I worry the perfect amount for the both of us'

Blaine smiled, unable to stop himself from looking Kurt up and down, licking his lips.

' You look yummy' he said, still staring at Kurt's bare torso and tight blue swim shorts, his legs bare and long, his skin gorgeously pale. Kurt rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be tugged down by the hand, responding when Blaine pressed their lips together, tongue darting out to sweep across his lower lip.

' Behave yourself' he sighed, walking back to the squealing and aww-ing girls.

' Wait, I thought you two didn't like the whole PDA thing?' Finn asked, sitting up in his lounger. ' It was a happier time for me'

' After your boyfriend almost dies, you get some perspective' Kurt replied from across the poolside patio where he and the girls were lounging as well, trying to catch the sun. The boys had decided to sit further away in order to get a panoramic view of the bikini-clad girls and trunk wearing Kurt.

' You'd make a wonderful nurse Kurt' Ella sighed, eyes closed behind her large designer sunglasses, not looking up but a small grin on her lips.

' Oh! Oh! Can I buy you that nurses' uni…?'

' NO!'

Blaine giggled at the sight of his boyfriend's red cheeks. Whereas Kurt gained a brand new perspective, Blaine had gained a thirst for life and for his boyfriend, an unquenchable thirst stopped by Kurt's insistence that they wait until Blaine was completely healed, fearing he would damage him further.

' Are you two still not having sex?' Jack asked from behind his own pink aviator designer sunglasses.

' Nope' Blaine grumbled.

' Why not? You've been out for like two weeks! You haven't had sex for a fortnight?'

' Jack, I was in the hospital for just over a month' Blaine reminded his little brother, who lifted his sunglasses to give him a weird look.

' So? When Piers was in hospital for a shoulder thing, I paid him a conjugal visit! Those gurneys are just made for sex! So strong and sturdy!' Jack exclaimed, Piers nodding with a glazed look in his eyes. ' All I'm saying is sex is sometimes better when one of you, preferably the top, is injured, the other one can take control!'

' This conversation is making me uncomfortable' Finn muttered. Blaine and Ella both nodded.

' Me too' they chorused.

Blaine chuckled as Jack shrugged, replacing his sunglasses and leaning over to whisper in Piers' ear, watching as his brother was soon dragged off back into the palace, and trying not to think about what they intended to do. He began to stand up again.

' BLAINE! SIT DOWN!' All the girls and Kurt screamed.

' What do you want now?' Kurt demanded, striding over.

Blaine sunk back into his seat, looking sheepish and mumbling under his breath. ' A kiss'

Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>With Blaine on the mend, Kurt set about – when he wasn't caring for his sometimes drugged up, sometimes in pain when not drugged up boyfriend – planning their move to their new apartment in New York City. He, Isabelle and Carole spent ages looking over sheets of paper with details of various apartments in the area they needed. Since Blaine and Kurt were both attending college there, they needed an apartment between the two schools, that wasn't too far away from potential jobs for them as well.<p>

Kurt sat, pouring over the sheets of paper on the dining room table with his mother and Blaine's mother, writing up lists of pros and cons for each apartment in their shortlist. He said their, Blaine was slouching in his seat opposite them, playing on his Ipad, not paying attention at all, occasionally putting in his two cents.

' Blaine, do you want a leather sofa or a fabric one, or a mix of both?'

' What does that have to do with apartment choices?' the prince grunted, not looking up from whatever it was he was playing. Kurt suspected it was Angry Birds; the boy was obsessed with it since his stay in hospital.

' I just want to suit the furniture we might want with the apartment' Kurt shrugged, glaring at the machine in his boyfriend's grasp.

' Oh, then a mix'

Kurt sighed. ' Are you even bothered with any of this?'

Blaine finally looked up, starting at the glares he was getting from all of them. His eyes were ringed with black, evidence of his recent lack of sleep. The drugs he was taking to combat the pain from his injuries were doing their job but keeping him up at night. It had taken Kurt a week to notice, waking up in the middle of the night to find Blaine staring down at him, looking tired but as if he still hadn't slept.

_' Blaine? What are you doing awake still?' Kurt mumbled, rolling over and snuggling closer to Blaine, who smiled, wrapping his arms around him tighter._

' _Can't sleep' _

' _Why not? Does it hurt?' he gasped, pressing a hand gently over Blaine's chest, over the wound, feeling the padding of the bandages beneath his t-shirt. _

' _Not at all, I think the drugs are keeping up' he shrugged. Kurt sat up on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend with worry obvious in his eyes, even in the dark. ' I'm fine, beautiful, I'll fall asleep soon' _

' _How long has this been going on?' Kurt asked, allowing himself to be lowered back onto the bed and into Blaine's arms again, his head on his chest. _

' _Since I was put on them I suppose' the prince shrugged again. ' Go back to sleep. I'm fine' _

Kurt instantly felt guilty at the memory, smiling at Blaine.

' Do you mind looking over colour cards? We need a colour for the feature wall in the bedroom' he asked, forgetting that he was angry, holding out a sheath of colour cards with a variety of different shades on them. Blaine nodded, setting aside his Ipad and taking the cards. Kurt was about to go back to the sheets of paper, when Blaine finally spoke up with something helpful.

' Whenever I've been to New York, I really liked Central Park, plus I love Friends, anything near there?'

Kurt's eyes widened, along with Carole's and Isabelle's, and he quickly scrambled for a sheet of paper, holding it up.

' There's a really great apartment on 59th street, right next to Central Park and Broadway! One of my favourites!' he exclaimed, thrusting the sheet at Blaine. ' It's under ten minutes away from each of our schools, great views, moderately cheaper than other apartments in the area. Two bedrooms so we could change one of those into a guest room, a small room for maybe an office, really big rooms all round, a lovely kitchen…'

' I think that may be your choice already love' Carole laughed.

' It's very impressive' Isabelle agreed. ' You two will of course be keeping the apartment after college as well so you can do it up however you want'

Kurt let out a small squeal at the very thought, taking the sheet back from Blaine who nodded appreciatively, finally leaning forward on the table, ready to get involved.

' I love it, I think we should go for it' he said confidently.

' We should probably go look at it first' Kurt reminded him, biting his bottom lip. ' Um…are you able to leave for a day to look at it?'

' Might be fine, I'll have to check babe. I do trust you though, whatever you decide is fine with me' Blaine shrugged. Carole and Isabelle shared a smile as Kurt stared lovingly at his boyfriend. Blaine held his gaze, leaning his head on his hand, reminding Kurt of the time Blaine told him he loved him for the first time in the Lima Bean. ' I do like the crimson for the feature wall in the bedroom though'

' You would, I'm assuming you want navy carpets too?'

' No…' Blaine averted his gaze. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' You need to get over it Blaine, not everything has to be navy and red'

' You're no fun!'

* * *

><p>' <em>Jack? Can I get some advice?' <em>

A question Kurt knew he was never going to forget, and neither was the youngest prince. Kurt was sure Jack would hold it against him for years.

He was stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his own reflection and steeling himself for what he was about to do. He was hoping the result would be a sleeping and satisfied Blaine, and peace for Kurt for a few days at least.

' Kurt? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while' he jumped at Blaine's voice through the wood of the bathroom door, his knuckles rapping on the surface.

' Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute!' he squeaked, relieved when he heard Blaine move away from the door, also hearing the rustle of bedsprings as Blaine gingerly climbed onto them. Kurt looked back at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. ' You can do this, Kurt' he told himself in a whisper, fixing his hair once last time before smoothing down his outfit and stepping over to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack.

' Kurt?'

' Blaine, you know how you haven't been sleeping? And what the doctor said today?' Kurt asked through the crack in the doorway.

' About me being on the mend? Yeah'

' Well I thought, since you've been such a good boy recently, and so patient…' Kurt took another deep breath before pulling open the door, leaning an arm against the doorframe and his hand on his hip. ' I thought I'd reward you'

Kurt was filled with exhilarating pride as Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head, raking up and down his form. It had taken several long minutes for Kurt to get the courage, but he'd finally slipped on the navy blue silk shorts that fitted tightly yet comfortably against his skin and…sensitive areas, reaching to just mid-thigh, his long pale legs bare all the rest of the way down. His chest was covered with a white silk vest that showed off a line of his equally pale stomach, and with a sailor's collar of white with navy blue accents, a small red anchor symbol emblazoned on the right breast side, the vest also fitting closely and comfortably against his slender, dance toned body. Navy blue cuffs covered his wrists and he had perched the sailor's hat from Vegas atop his perfectly primped hair. He had also put on some black eyeliner on Jack's insistence, rimming his bright blue eyes thickly, making the blue stand out even brighter, setting them off against his pale skin and the black make-up.

He giggled, reaching out to flick off the bathroom light and shut the door behind him before coming further into the room, towards his gaping boyfriend, still lying, leaning up on his elbows and staring at him like he was a work of art.

' I see what you mean about Halloween' Kurt said, reaching the bed. ' Much more suited for the bedroom I think, don't you?' Blaine nodded dumbly as Kurt smiled, climbing onto the bed and throwing a leg over Blaine, straddling his waist.

' Kurt…I…you…' Blaine stammered, Kurt could already feel Blaine's growing erection beneath him, feeling himself getting hard at the sensation. ' You're so gorgeous'

Kurt leaned down, kissing the side of Blaine's neck, pushing his hips down against Blaine, and earning a moan from both of them.

' You've been a very good boy Blaine, so brave too. I really don't want to hurt you baby, but I promise it'll feel really good' he murmured huskily into Blaine's ear, smirking when he heard Blaine groan in his own ear. ' You like my outfit Blaine?' Kurt asked, sitting up again, trailing his fingers up and down Blaine's still bandaged torso.

Blaine nodded eagerly, hands rising to rest of Kurt's hips, running his thumbs over the silk of his shorts. ' Amazing…so sexy…'

' You were wrong when you said I wasn't sexy weren't you?' Kurt decided to play with him a bit.

' So wrong, you're the sexiest creature I've ever seen, so gorgeous, the most amazing, beautiful and spectacular person on the planet' Blaine moaned, gripping Kurt's hips harder.

' You want to fuck me in my sailor suit baby?' Blaine nodded frantically. ' I'm going to ride you baby. You're going to lie there and watch me fuck myself on you. I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life, you're going to sleep for a week'

' Please…fuck…I need…need to touch you Kurt'

' All in due time Blaine, let me take care of you first' Kurt told him, sliding down to rest on Blaine's thighs, palming Blaine's erection firmly and inciting another low moan from him. ' Don't hold back baby, I want to hear you' he ordered, pressing harder and smiling at the loud moan Blaine let out. He slid further down his legs, kneeling between them and pushing them more apart, not pausing to tease and yanking down Blaine's boxers. Boxers were all Blaine ever wore to bed, even in the winter, especially ever since Kurt started sleeping in his bed.

He was already hard, and Kurt wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping him a few times before leaning forward and licking the pre-cum off the tip, humming at the taste, closing his eyes and relishing it for a moment, listening to Blaine's moans.

Leaning up on his knees, Kurt slid his lips over the head of the cock, sucking and circling it with his tongue, dipping the tip into the slit then taking him all in at once, swallowing him whole to the back of his throat, humming and pressing his tongue to the underside. He felt Blaine's hand on his head, not gripping his hair or hat, pushing him down as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Blaine's cock.

' Tell me what you want Blaine' he murmured, pulling off just long enough to say this before plunging back down again, reaching a hand up to fondle Blaine's balls before running his fingertips over his perineum, down to his entrance, pressing lightly.

' I want to touch you, to see you…' Blaine whined, clutching at the bed sheets. Kurt chuckled, the vibrations of it running through Blaine's cock at the same time as he removed his finger, pulling off and sitting up for a moment, sucking a finger into his mouth, covering it in his own saliva. Blaine watched his every movement, moaning loudly as Kurt dropped a hand back down and slipping a finger into him. ' Oh my gosh, I love you so much!'

' Ready to fuck me Blaine?' Kurt asked, moving his finger around, quickly finding the small nub inside Blaine and pressing down lightly, transforming him into a whimpering, spasming mess beneath him. They didn't often do this, so Kurt was always surprised by how sensitive Blaine's prostrate was. ' Blaine, answer me' he snapped, pressing down harder inside of his boyfriend.

' I…yes…let me fuck you…need to…' Blaine panted. Kurt pulled out his finger and slid back up Blaine's body and moving off of him, making him whine and reach for him. ' Where…?'

' I can't ride you with these shorts on can I?' Kurt giggled, kneeling on the bed beside him. Blaine ran a hand down his silk-covered hip, curving round to fondle his ass. Kurt hummed in pleasure.

' So gorgeous' Blaine murmured, running his hand down the back of Kurt's thighs, up and down. ' I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful boyfriend'

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss him, mouth already open, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting him, letting Blaine taste himself on his tongue, making the older boy moan. As their tongues tangled, Blaine hooked a thumb under the waistline of the tight shorts, tugging them down Kurt's smooth thighs. The silk clad boy lifted one leg then the other, slipping the shorts off, letting them fall to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear; the shorts wouldn't allow them, and Blaine quickly reaching out to stroke Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, pulling away and straddling Blaine again, grinding his hips down, their cocks sliding together, making them both moan loudly.

' Baby…need lube, top draw…' Blaine panted, gripping Kurt's hips, pushing his hands up under the sailor-suit vest, and smoothing his fingers across his skin softly. Kurt shook his head.

' Already taken care of' he murmured, lifting himself and lining Blaine's cock with his hole. Blaine groaned, picturing Kurt preparing himself in the bathroom before. Kurt slid down onto Blaine's cock, staying slow and tantalisingly, until his hips met Blaine's. He barely waited, beginning to move, bouncing up and down on his cock, gasping when Blaine started snapping his hips up to meet his. Kurt could feel his orgasm coming already, even with only a small amount of stimulation since preparing himself in the bathroom, and as Blaine moaned beneath him, he knew he was close as well.

He picked up the pace, slamming himself hard down onto Blaine's cock, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly, throwing his head back and moaning long and high pitched as Blaine started pumping his cock in time with their thrusts.

' Oh baby, I'm so close' the prince moaned, his free hand wandering aimlessly and endlessly over Kurt's smooth chest, tweaking his nipples before dropping to his hip, lifting him up and down on his cock. Kurt started coming out in gasps, and he shifted to press his hands to the mattress either side of Blaine's head, using the new position as leverage and slamming himself even harder down, practically screaming as his prostrate was pummelled constantly.

' I…I love you so much!' Kurt screamed, covering Blaine's hand with his own and pumping his own cock with him. He ducked his head, licking a long, flat line across Blaine's nipple, causing the older boy to gasp and moan as he nipped at his sensitive skin. ' Let go Blaine!'

' You are the best boyfriend ever! Kurt!' Blaine moaned, gripping his hip enough to leave bruises, yelling out his boyfriend's name as he came hard, Kurt slamming down on him so he shot his cum deep inside him, screaming as he came too, cum splattering across Blaine's chest.

Both breathing hard, Blaine managed to hold Kurt up to stop him getting cum on the vest part of his alluring outfit, waiting to catch his breath again before reaching over to the beside table for some tissues, wiping off the cum on his chest. Once he was clean, he let Kurt go and the younger boy fell forward on his chest, burying his face in his neck, kissing lightly. Blaine was impressed the exhausted boy seemed to still consciously lean to one side, settling his weight on Blaine's right side to avoid his injuries. If he hadn't been so tired he would have commented on this, but instead he gently pulled out, shifting Kurt back onto the mattress, his head on his chest.

Kurt began to giggle. ' You like my outfit then?'

Blaine groaned. ' Oh my gosh, you're the most amazing being in the world'

Kurt giggled more, lifting his head and leaning up to kiss him softly. ' I didn't hurt you did I?' he whispered against his lips.

' Everything but baby, in fact I feel better than ever' Blaine insisted, hugging him closer. ' You're like my own special form of medicine' he added, yawning widely. Kurt smiled, sitting up and pulling the duvet up over them both, sitting up on his elbow to stare at his boyfriend, his eyes already shut and snuggling up to Kurt's side.

As he watched, Blaine let out a small sigh, curling his arm around Kurt's waist.

' I love you Kurt' he mumbled before falling fast asleep. Kurt giggled, lying back down and resting his head on the pillow, inches from Blaine's.

' I love you too baby' he sighed. ' But no way am I doing that seven nights a week'

* * *

><p>AN I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I love you all really but I went to Gibraltar for four days and couldn't update! Luckily the sun and pool inspired me so here are three whole fluffy and a bit smutty chapters for you all! I hope you can all forgive me!

I'll try to update a lot before I start Uni again on Monday, I'm only in two days a week but with assignments needing to be done, I might only be able to update once every so often, but I will try for you all!

I also apologise for the length of the chapters and the speed of Blaine leaving the hospital, but I didn't want to dwell too much.

Hint for chapter 30! A new character is appearing; he's been mentioned in Glee but never seen and only mentioned once!

P.S. Please, please, please don't say anything about the new season of Glee, I'm English and can only watch it on T.V. tomorrow; so if you love this story, please don't say anything! (Yes I'm bribing you) ;P But I am deadly serious!

Keep reading and reviewing!


	30. Who we once were

**Chapter Thirty: Who we once were**

The shooting was soon put behind everyone as time moved on, Barrita was locked up and Blaine was finally able to sleep better after his mother and grandmother insisted that he ask to change his drugs. Cards wishing him well and screaming their obvious annoyance about the shooting, even cheering on Blaine and Kurt's relationship, kept on arriving, and Blaine insisted that he use his free time to read and answer every one of them.

The atmosphere had shifted within the palace, and as the summer went on, Kurt found it easier to feel at home there, easier to talk to Michael Anderson. Burt and Carole were planning to return to Ohio with Lily the week after Blaine had more keyhole surgery to check on his lung again, staying only to offer Kurt to comfort they felt he needed – he wouldn't admit that they were helpful to have around – and allow Finn and Kurt to bond with their baby sister. The New Directions were leaving on the same flight, to return to make their arrangements for college and their student living. Finn, Puck and Sam were eager to decorate their shared student apartment that they'd all applied for, Mercedes, Tina and Santana too, and Rachel had a holiday arranged for bonding time with her two dads.

Kurt had to return at least a week before he had to move to New York, but for now he was staying with Blaine, insisting that Blaine needed him. Burt didn't argue, though he made his son promise that they would spend at least a day together, just them, before he left. Kurt eagerly promised and happily joined his father for lunch and tours around some of Cicero's cities and towns. Burt even came with him, Isabelle and Carole briefly to New York to view the apartment they wanted to buy – Kurt instantly fell in love with it and Isabelle put down the desposit straight away.

Kurt sat on the floor in the music room, half listening to Blaine lazily playing random tunes on the grand piano, and half playing with Lily who sat up against bean bag, gazing up at her brother, laughing when he made funny faces at her. She would occasionally turn her head towards the sound of the piano, and Kurt was sure that she too was enjoying the light, gentle music filling. He heard a small shift in the music and recognised the new song being played.

' Is that A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton?' he asked, not looking up from Lily, her fists clenched around his fingers, giggling as he waved them up and down.

' Yeah, I love it' Blaine replied, his own fingers dancing over the keys, almost blindly, watching his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. ' I used to play it for Emilie when she was a baby'

' I love it too' Kurt smiled, glancing up at Blaine, breath catching at the sight of him, framed by the sunlight streaming in through the bay window beside the grand piano. ' You know it off by heart?'

' Of course, I've played it enough in my lifetime' the prince shrugged, not breaking off from the tune.

' Is something wrong Blaine?' Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip worriedly. He didn't like it when Blaine was this wrapped up in his own thoughts, it usually meant he was thinking too much about his own near death experience again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

' I was thinking…' Blaine sighed and Kurt's stomach lurched. ' About our future'

' Oh?' Kurt asked, feeling relieved by the smile that curved Blaine's lips, glancing up at him on the floor.

' Yeah, I was thinking about it a lot while I was in the hospital, and while I couldn't sleep, and while I was watching you sleep…' he cut himself off to smile sweetly at Kurt, who smiled back, blushing and looking back down at his baby sister, playing her tiny feet. He loved her so much. He feared he was getting broody. Was that possible? Guys getting broody? ' You know that I want to spend my life with you, but I just wanted to make sure that…you were prepared for a life with me?'

' How do you mean?'

' Well I mean once we've finished college, I'll have to come back here and be coronated. I kinda wanted to be married by the time I have to be coronated after my twenty-first birthday, are you willing to get married when you're twenty?' Blaine asked, changing the tune he was playing to something that sounded very similar to the Harry Potter theme tune.

' I know getting married at twenty is early, but I really don't mind, it just means we'll have more time as husbands' Kurt shrugged. ' I want to be married for a while before having kids though, however much I love, love, love babies. Yes I'm talking about you, gorgeous girl' he cooed, picking his sister up and lifting her over his head, rolling backwards to lie on the floor, sitting her on his stomach, smiling when she laughed.

' You're going to be a great daddy you know?' Blaine chuckled.

' Ah now that's something we really need to discuss, who's daddy and who's dad?' Kurt giggled, leaning Lily back on his raised knees.

' Ah well in Cicero, we call our fathers papa when we're little, so I'll be papa'

' Papa Blaine, oh dear, you suit that so well' Kurt giggled more, making Lily giggle as well.

The music stopped, and in the next moment, Lily was lifted from Kurt's stomach, into Blaine's arms as he stood above his boyfriend, staying sprawled out on the floor. Blaine threw her into the air, catching her easily.

' Your big brother is weird' he told the little girl, jiggling her. ' See, Lils agrees with me'

' She's two months, she can barely turn her head yet papa' Kurt teased, folding his arms behind his head. Blaine sat down next to him, flinging his legs over Kurt's stomach and setting Lily on his knees.

' Well daddy, I think she's very smart'

' Of course she is, she's related to me' Kurt said, poking out his tongue.

Blaine sniggered, bouncing Lily up and down. His face suddenly became serious. ' You're fine with bringing up kids in a palace right? They'll all be princes and princesses, and in the public eye. It won't be a normal upbringing'

' I know. I'm already prepared for that' Kurt said, stroking the small tufts of brown hair on Lily's head. Blaine raised an eyebrow. ' I'm going to make a child's fashion line and dress our kids up in it'

Blaine groaned, falling back onto the floor, letting Lily slide onto his stomach. ' Our kids are going to be dressed like Lady Gaga aren't they?'

' You really think I'd dress them in stilettos and bubble dresses?'

' Honestly? Yep'

Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching out and wrapping a hand round one of Blaine's.

' I like discussing our future with you'

Blaine turned his head to look him in the eyes, smiling widely, goofily. ' Me too, it makes it all seem real'

They lay there for ages, thinking about and discussing their future, playing with Lily, and just enjoying each other's company. They didn't get many moments in the middle of the day when they could be alone anymore, what with Blaine's recent meetings and press conferences and lunches/dinners with various lords and high socially standing families.

' Wanna take Lily to the park in Laetitia?' Blaine asked, looking up from where he was trying to teach Lily to play the piano, making her podgy little hands push on the keys. Kurt looked up from where he was lounging on the chaise lounge; he'd given up a while ago with trying to tell Blaine that the two month old couldn't grasp the concept of classical music.

' Sure, are you sure that's safe though?'

' Of course, you've got that ridiculous jacket you can wear'

' Okay, but I think we should get some security to come with us'

Blaine sighed. ' You worry too much'

* * *

><p><em>The brunette sauntered down the corridor, a bounce in his step. Around him girls were chattering about dresses, and boys were moaning about necessary tuxes and discussing potential dates with their friends, but the brunette had no interest in either type of conversation. His eyes were focused solely on the dark haired boy down the corridor, standing at his locker. <em>

' _Hey Blaine!' _

_Blaine Anderson looked up and smiled widely. ' Hey Seth, good day?' _

' _So far yes, but it's going to get even better depending on your answer to this question' Seth Parker grinned, leaning back against the lockers and watching Blaine move his books between his bag and his locker. Blaine arched an eyebrow. _

' _Oh really? And what question would that be?' _

' _Blaine Anderson, will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?' _

_Blaine looked shocked, unsurprising to Seth who kept grinning. ' Seth…I…we've tried that…' _

' _Not romantically you dummy!' Seth laughed, shoving him in the shoulder lightly. Blaine nodded, looking relieved. ' Hey! Don't look so relieved! I'm a catch!' _

' _Sure you are mate, now what are you planning this time?' _

' _Well we're the only gay guys in the school, why don't we go to the dance together, as friends and everything, show them we're not ashamed of who we are' Seth said, looking around at the other students passing them, sending them dirty looks. ' Come on! It'll be fun!' _

' _Fine, but over the summer you are coming with me to that club and we're both finding boyfriends coz my closest relationship at the moment is you, and that's just wrong' Blaine sighed. Seth pumped his fist in the air, following Blaine down the corridor. ' Am I going to regret this?' _

' _Nah! I'll make sure it's the best night of our life!' _

_~~~Three weeks later~~~ _

' _Oh come on! You had a good night!' _

_Blaine laughed as Seth pranced around him, the sounds of music still pounding in their ears and the adrenaline that comes from dancing for a large portion of the night still upon both of them. _

' _It was a good night' he agreed. _

' _Come on! We danced! We sang! Well you sang I mimed coz I don't sing in public, but we had fun! Nobody bothered us after those guys yelled did they?' Seth exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hand and spinning him round and round. _

' _It was great! Amazing! Best night ever!' Blaine laughed, untangling himself from his friend. _

' _And now dad's coming to take us to mine for a sleepover where we'll stay up all night and watch Harry Potter!' _

' _Aw, the fairies are going home to have bum-fun!' _

_Seth froze and Blaine gasped at the familiar voice much closer than expected, followed by the scuff of trainers on the concrete. The two boys turned, cringing at the sight of four heavy set guys from the football team, all still in their tuxes, their ties hanging loose and grins on their faces. One was already cracking his knuckles. _

' _What do you want Keith?' Blaine asked, glancing round the parking lot for any sign of Seth's dad's car. _

' _You two think you're clever don't you? Coming here, flaunting your gay in our faces, thinking you can be normal and hang around with normal kids' Keith Burton snapped, suddenly looking angry. Blaine felt Seth's hand grab the sleeve of his jacket, tugging him to take a step backwards. _

' _I think we should teach them a lesson Keith' one of his mate said, eyes slightly glazed over by the spiked punch. Their other two friends both nodded eagerly. _

' _Look we're going now, we're not dong you any harm, just leave us alone' Blaine tried, letting Seth tug him further backwards still. _

' _Oh no you don't, we're going to teach you a lesson, and afterwards you're going to thank us for beating the gay out of you' Keith growled, stalking towards them. _

' _Shit, run' was all Blaine heard Seth say before they were running through the parking lot, the football players chasing after them, yelling, the music of the dance still pounding behind them. _

_They got halfway across the parking lot before Blaine felt a large pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders, yanking him to the floor. _

' _Blaine!' _

' _Seth, run!' he managed to yell before everything went dark. _

Blaine woke up in a sweat, sitting up abruptly in bed, hissing at the sharp pain in his ribs at the sudden movement. He was panting and could feel tears on his cheeks. He hastily wiped them away as Kurt stirred beside him, woken by the sudden movement beside him.

' Blaine?' Kurt said sleepily, sitting up when he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's trembling form. ' Blaine? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

' I'm…I'm fine…just had a…a bad dream' he replied, stumbling over his words, trying to stop his voice from shaking too. He felt Kurt's gentle, warm touch of his shoulder. It was so different from the touch to his shoulders in the dream. Though he knew it wasn't a dream. Not really. He leaned into the touch, sighing with relief as Kurt's arms wound around his shoulders from behind him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and his spine.

' You want to talk about it?' Kurt whispered against his skin. Blaine shook his head.

' Not yet, I…I can't'

' Okay, let's go back to sleep, it'll be alright'

' Yeah…yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' Blaine said, letting Kurt lie him back down, resting his head on his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

' It's fine, don't worry about it, just go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning' Kurt said from above him, pulling the duvet back over them and holding Blaine tightly.

Kurt stayed awake until he heard Blaine's breathing even out again; stroking his hand through his dark curls, wondering what the dream was about.

Blaine wouldn't tell him later that morning what happened in the nightmare, insisting it was nothing, as they got dressed for breakfast. His skin was a bit pale that morning, his eyes red and slightly bloodshot, and occasionally he would stop, looking deep in thought, his eyes sad. He took his painkillers and seemed to cheer up, not noticing as Kurt watched him closely all day.

' What did Blaine do now?'

Kurt looked up at Ella from the furniture catalogue, arching an eyebrow. The two were sat in the library, enjoying the peace while the boys were playing X-Box upstairs.

' You keep staring at him and frowning, what's he done now?' the princess asked, lowering her book to her lap.

' Oh he hasn't done anything' Kurt smiled. ' He had this nightmare last night; he woke up in like a sweat and was shaking. When I asked what it was about, he told me he couldn't tell me…not yet'

' Not yet?'

' I assumed he would tell me this morning, but he just seemed to brush it away, he's acting like it never happened. I dunno, I'm just worried I guess, he's not acting right' he shrugged, gnawing on his bottom lip.

' Sounds like when he was being bullied in his first high school' Ella pondered thoughtfully.

' How do you mean?'

' Well when he was being bullied in his freshman and the first half of his sophomore year, he became really withdrawn and got upset a lot but sort of hid it, acted like nothing was wrong. My room isn't that far away from his, and before dad soundproofed it, I could hear him crying and screaming from nightmares, especially after the dance'

' What the Sadie Hawkins dance?'

' Oh he told you?'

' Briefly, when I asked him to my junior prom'

Ella looked shocked. ' Did he go?'

' Yeah' Kurt replied, frowning at her reaction.

' Did he act like your boyfriend?'

' Of course, not as much as now, but I mean he danced with me after those idiots decided to all vote me prom queen, in front of everyone' Kurt shrugged. Ella still looked shocked, eyes wide.

' That's so weird, I would have thought that after the Sadie Hawkins dance he would have refused' she gasped. ' Did he ever tell you what happened in full?'

' He told me that he and his date had been attacked and got the crap beaten out of them'

' You need to talk to him about it. They didn't just get the crap beaten out of them' Ella said, setting down her book, leaning forward in her eagerness for Kurt to understand.

' What do you mean? What happened to them?'

' Have you ever noticed a scar on Blaine's right thigh, at the back?' Kurt shook his head, eyes wide, raking his brain for any memory of a scar on Blaine's lovely skin. Ella reached out and took his hand. ' Ask him about it. It'll be better for your relationship if you know what happened, and can comfort him if he needs it, because I know it still haunts him'

Kurt nodded, jumping up from his seat on the bay window and abandoning his catalogue as he dashed out of the room, leaving Ella in his dust. He sprinted up the stairs towards the games room where the boys ere all playing some sort of shooting game, bursting through the door and making them all jump.

' You alright babe?' Blaine asked, pausing the game and smiling at Kurt, the smile falling when he saw the worry on his boyfriend's face.

' You need to come with me' was all Kurt said, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the door, ignoring the catcalls from their male friends as the door swung shut behind them.

' Kurt? What's happened? What's wrong?' Blaine gasped and Kurt dragged him down corridor, towards the nearest bathroom. Kurt was acting on adrenaline. He needed to know, but what if Blaine lied, said Ella was kidding? No, Kurt needed to see for himself.

He pushed Blaine into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself, locking the door before striding over to Blaine, who grinned.

' It's not a great idea to have a quickie in such a public bathroom babe, not that I'm complaining…' he said as Kurt reached him and grabbed his belt. Kurt ignored him, undoing his belt and fly, kneeling down to pull down his jeans. Blaine gasped as Kurt turned him round in his boxers, almost falling as his legs stayed tangled in his jeans.

Kurt gasped too, staring at the two-inch horizontal white scar across the back of his boyfriend's right thigh. It was old, but only by a few years, and smooth, no wonder Kurt had never noticed it, he rarely saw this angle of Blaine. He raised a hand and gently brushed two fingertips over the scar.

Blaine's reaction was immediate, jumping away from Kurt, stumbling in his jeans and yanking them back up, turning to look at Kurt, still knelt on the floor with frightened and shocked eyes, a small hint of anger there.

' Kurt…'

' What haven't you told me Blaine?' Kurt asked, remaining on the floor.

' Who told you that was there?' Blaine demanded.

' That's not important, what's important is why you didn't tell me' Kurt told him, gazing up at him with a hard look in his eyes. To get to the door, Blaine would have to go past Kurt, and he wasn't going to let him do that. The prince was trapped, a fact he realised quickly, sinking down onto the toilet lid with a sigh, his belt still undone. ' What was the nightmare about?'

' It showed me the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, when those guys jumped us' Blaine muttered, not looking at Kurt.

' Something more happened, something you're not telling me, memories that have been brought back by the shooting, what is it baby?' Kurt asked, scooting forward to touch Blaine's knee, kneeling directly in front of him. Blaine met his gaze at the touch and Kurt felt his heart break at the pain he saw there.

' They chased us across the parking lot, and caught me first, pulled me to the ground. I told Seth to run before they hit my head on the floor and I blacked out for a few minutes, but he didn't and they caught him too. I woke up to them beating both of us, in the middle of the parking lot; there weren't that many cars around, nobody else. We were leaving the dance early to have a sleepover and watch Harry Potter, Seth was my best friend back then, we did everything together and luckily we had a lot in common, not just being gay like everybody else at school thought. They thought we just hung out to keep each other company and to "fairy fuck", but we were actually really good friends. He helped me when I came out and I helped him when things started getting rough. Seth was everything I needed back then, my dad and mum were too busy to care and dad still didn't like my being gay either so the bullying didn't get much attention at first. Then this happened…' he sighed, reaching out to grip Kurt's hand on his knee and squeeze. Kurt smiled, urging for him to go on. ' When I woke up they were already kicking and punching us. There were four of them, all bigger than us, so we didn't have a chance of fighting them off.

I could hear Seth screaming. He was so close but I couldn't help him. They were yelling things, calling us names, laughing at our screams of pain. Nobody was coming to help. One of them got this metal pipe from somewhere and started smacking it into Seth's leg. I kept hearing cracks and Seth kept screaming, and all I wanted to do was help him, but they pinned me down on my front, kicking my ribs. Then there was this searing pain in the top of my leg and my vision went, all I could feel was pain and all I could hear were my own and Seth's screams. Then they were gone.

Just like that they disappeared. I could hear Seth whimpering and I used the rest of my energy to crawl over to him. I can't remember a lot after that…'

_' Seth? Seth, are you okay?' Blaine gasped, grasping Seth's hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. Seth groaned, his face covered in blood. _

' _Those guys are jerks' he managed to splutter out, blood dribbling from his mouth but a small smirk on his face. Blaine managed to smile back, though his jaw screamed at him not to. _

' _It'll be alright, we just…shit…do you have your phone?' _

' _It's in my pocket' Seth said, shifting to reach for it, screaming out in pain as he moved his legs. _

' _Seth!' _

' _Oh shit, they're broken my legs, I think anyway, can you get the phone?' he asked through gritted teeth, tears leaking from his eyes as the pain shooting through him. Blaine nodded, reaching into his friend's pocket and dragging out the phone, cursing when he saw the screen completely smashed. _

' _It's broken' _

' _Shit, what are we…' _

' _OH MY GOSH!' _

_They could hear the sound of running footsteps and suddenly there was a flash of blue and a petite figure dropped down beside them, not seeming to mind the blood that was pooling on the floor. Blaine and Seth both looked up at the fearful face of Lola Jenkins in her cute blue prom dress that they'd been complimenting earlier that night. _

' _Blaine? Seth? Don't move okay! Dennis, call an ambulance!' she shrieked at her date. _

' _But they're…' _

' _Damn it Dennis! He's been stabbed!' _

' _Who's been stabbed?' Blaine asked, his head beginning to spin, he assumed from the blows to his head. _

' _You have, sweetie, don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way, just…just don't move' Lola insisted, tears in her eyes and her hands shaking as she removed the dark blue sash from around her waist and carefully tied it around Blaine's thigh, pulling it tight and making him hiss in pain. ' I'm sorry!' _

' _Blaine' Seth whimpered, tugging at his hand, so he rolled his head to look over at the blurred face of his best friend – his only friend. ' Promise me we'll get through this. Promise me this won't put us back' _

' _Seth, we're going to be fine…' Blaine groaned, lowering his head to the concrete, his eyelids heavy. _

' _No, we're not, not here, if we stay they'll kill us…' Seth whispered, his own eyes already closed, his grip on Blaine's hand weakening. ' We can't stay here' he said before his head fell to the side as consciousness slipped from him. Blaine didn't have the energy or the will to call his name as he too fell into the darkness. _

Blaine sobbed. ' When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. It was three hours before I was told if Seth was dead or not. I'd been stabbed in the leg and lost a lot of blood, along with four broken ribs, a concussion, broken collarbone and a fractured wrist. Seth had internal bleeding from the pipes and both his legs had been broken in different places, a concussion too and multiple bruises. They'd stabbed him too, in the leg but not as deep as mine, they'd hit his nerves and muscle. We were in there for two weeks, and even then we had to go back every four days to get checked. Neither of us went back to that school'

There were tears streaming in floods down Kurt's cheeks at the thought of Blaine put through so much suffering. He knew now why Blaine didn't want to talk about it, why he acted so strong and why he had told Kurt to confront his bullies, to not be the victim like Blaine had been. He had wanted Kurt to be safe; to make sure that Kurt wasn't put through the same suffering he had had to endure.

' What happened to the guys?'

Blaine smirked beneath his tears. ' They were all put in juvie for six years each, to be moved to jail when they get to twenty-one. Not enough, but more than we had expected though, which is just pathetic really'

' And the girl? Do you ever hear from her?'

' Lola? Yeah, well sometimes, I have her on facebook but she stayed at the school and I sort of cut myself off from all of that, so not as much as I probably would have liked to after she helped us so much. I found out she broke up with her boyfriend after that too, apparently he was joking about it with some of the other students – jerk – and she started a group against homophobic behaviour, even joined PFLAG, goes to Pride every year, I see the pictures. It's sweet' Blaine smiled, raising a hand to wipe away the tears on Kurt's face. ' Don't cry for me'

' You're the bravest person I know Blaine, the strongest too. I hate that you had to go through all of this and still came to help me with my bullying' Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand to his cheek. ' I love you so much, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you're never hurt physically and emotionally ever again'

Blaine smiled, leaning down and kissing Kurt softly, cradling his cheek lovingly. ' I love you' he whispered against his lips. ' I'm sorry for not telling you sooner'

' Don't apologise, I know now, it's doesn't matter that you didn't feel comfortable telling me straight away' Kurt said, pulling away a little. ' I'm sorry for ambushing you'

' No more secrets, if I have something going on, or any worries, then I'll tell you' Blaine promised, kissing him again.

' Me too'

' No more jealousy plans?' Blaine chuckled.

' Definitely'

' Shame'

Kurt giggled, standing up and sitting on his lap, kissing Blaine more.

* * *

><p>The brunette sauntered from the taxi, a bounce in his step as he stared up at the huge iron gates in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Aw, poor Blaine! Well that's my take on what might have happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance we all know about but hope to know more!

OH MY GOSH! SEASON 3 IS AMAZING! If you haven't watched it already, then watch it! Because IT IS AWESOME! Can't wait for next Thursday! Need more!

Hope you all liked the chapter and I will try to get another out this weekend, maybe today if you're lucky :P Keep reading and keep reviewing!


	31. Make my head spin

**Chapter Thirty-One: Make my head spin **

' Do you have to go?'

Burt chuckled, wrapping his arms around his son, pressing his sad face into his shoulder. Kurt held him tightly, clinging to his father.

' I'm going to miss you too kiddo, but I'll see you in a few weeks' Burt said, stroking circles on his son's back, trying to stay strong and not show how much he was going to miss his still young son.

It was early in the morning and despite his father's insistence that he stay in bed and get some rest after their late night talk last night. Kurt had wanted to spend as long as possible with his father before he had to leave with Carole, Lily and the New Directions the next day, and the two had spent the time reminiscing and discussing both of their futures, even Lily's future. Now they were ready to leave and Kurt could barely hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

' Now then, you be good, stay safe' Burt said, pulling away and holding his son's shoulders. ' Keep that jacket on just in case, I know you don't really like it but wear it for me at least, I want you to come back in one piece'

' I will dad'

Burt smiled, cupping his child's cheek. He hated that his son was growing up too fast, but he was thankful that he was happy. He'd expected Kurt to find happiness in his twenties, not in high school. He looked past his son's head at Blaine, sat on the grand staircase in his sweatpants and wife beater t-shirt, looking half asleep, his hair a mess.

' You look after my boy, you hear me Blaine?' he said sternly to the prince, who jumped, scrambling to his feet and nodding vigorously.

' Yes sir'

Burt laughed. ' Just keep him happy, that's all I want'

Blaine nodded again, smiling. ' Of course sir'

' Good boy. Kurt, you two, keep him happy. You both deserve it' Burt told his son, whose eyes were filling with tears more and more every second, some escaping down his cheeks. His father hastily wiped them away. ' Now, now, you're eighteen and about to go to college, no tears'

' Hey, you know I'm a cry baby, you love me for it' Kurt giggled behind the tears.

' Fortunately yes' Burt said, patting his son's head.

' Sweetie, we have to be going' Carole called from across the entrance hall. Kurt hurried over, kissing his stepmother's cheek and taking Lily from her arms, kissing her head softly and hugging her close to him.

' Don't grow up too much while I'm not there gorgeous girl' he whispered to her.

Everyone was packed and the suitcases were ready in the cars that Isabella had arranged for them. The girls instantly swarmed Kurt, pulling him away from Burt who laughed as he was flooded by hugs and kisses from his female friends, all bidding him goodbye, a few shed tears at the thought of not seeing each other for a few weeks.

' We'll see each other soon right?' Rachel asked, sniffing at she clung to Kurt's hand.

' Of course, I'll be coming back in like a month, Blaine just needs me here right now, but once I'm back, we'll have a New Directions party and it'll be amazing' Kurt promised to the cheers of his friends. He smiled at their cheers and laughter, the guys coming in to hug him too. He choked up a bit when Finn yanked him into a huge hug, pulling him off his feet and twirling him around. ' Okay, you're all going to have to go, otherwise I'm going to start wailing like a baby'

' You are a baby' Tina giggled.

' Yeah, we love you for it' Artie laughed.

' New Direction's baby brother' Sam grinned, ruffling Kurt's already messy hair. Kurt scowled.

' Okay, get out' he snapped, unable to keep the smile off of his face. They all laughed, and swamped him in a group hug, Kurt in the centre. Across the hall, the Warblers were all saying goodbye to Blaine, ready to return to their homes in the States, ready of college. Wes and David were both attending school in New York as well, and living in their own shared apartment only two blocks away from Blaine and Kurt, so they would be seeing them sooner than the others, and Thad, Jeff and Nick, Blaine's other three closest friends, were all attending Columbia University in New York too, so Kurt wasn't expecting a quiet life in his new home.

The two glee clubs quickly swapped, the Warblers pulling Kurt into a hug and New Directions swarming Blaine instead. The adults all watched, laughing at the teenagers' actions, and soon enough they were all preparing to climb into the cars, ready for the airport. Kurt giggled, watching Ella and Puck sneak back from whenever they disappeared off to, Puck folding a piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans. Ella quickly kissed Puck's cheek before running off to wave from the steps with her brothers, blushing pink.

' You'd so better call her' Kurt told Puck with a stern look as he passed him and Mercedes, who was grinning too. Puck grinned, nodding and hurrying over to the cars. Kurt turned back to Mercedes. ' And you'd better call me gorgeous'

' Every day until I see you again baby boy' Mercedes promised, linking their pinkies together. ' Look after each other okay? I've already threatened Blaine'

' Good to know'

' Love you Kurt'

' Love you too Mercedes, now get going before I drag you off to marry you in Vegas' Mercedes laughed at his wet jokes, tears on his cheeks still, holding out her hand. They did their signature "high-five", tucking their hair, despite Kurt's being messy, hugged one last time then Mercedes ran over to the cars, jumping in next to Rachel.

Kurt watched the many big black cars go, waving to Burt in the last car, sighing when they were out of sight and feeling Blaine's arms wind around his waist, pressing against his back.

' Are you okay?' he asked in his ear, chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, his breath grazing his neck.

' Yeah, we'll see them soon' Kurt sighed, tangling his fingers with Blaine's, holding him closer to himself. He felt Blaine press a kiss to his shoulder.

' Yes unfortunately it seems we'll never be getting rid of that mad lot'

Kurt giggled, waiting for the main palace gates to close before turning in Blaine's arms and burying his face in his shoulder. He missed them all already.

' What do you want to do today?' he asked as they walked hand in hand back into the palace.

' Sleep' Blaine yawned, leading the way towards the staircase.

' Okay, how about after sleep?'

' More sleep'

' And after more sleep? And don't say even more sleep!'

' You know me so well baby' Blaine grinned. ' I was thinking we could bum about all day, maybe have a swim then watch Disney far into the evening after dinner'

' Sounds lovely'

' Oh and I was thinking dinner at some restaurant in Laetitia tomorrow night? I'll hire a private room and it'll be just us'

' I'd love to' Kurt smiled, not releasing his boyfriend's hand as they reached Blaine's suite door, so he had to open it with his left hand. Once they were in, they quickly shed their clothes and climbed back into bed, still not made from they had vacated it an hour earlier. Blaine laid on his back, pulling Kurt into his arms and holding the red-eyed boy to him, resting his head on his chest. They were asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>' Blaine! If you splash me again, I will drown you!' Kurt squealed, water dripping off his legs where Blaine had splashed him.<p>

' Just get in the pool!' Blaine exclaimed, leaning forward on the side of the pool in the deep end. The doctor had given him permission to go swimming on his last visit, as long as Blaine kept his water proof bandages on and changed them once he got out, permission Blaine was taking advantage of by diving in as soon as he and Kurt got the inside pool area. There was a small chill to the air as autumn loomed so they'd opted for inside, where it was practically a tropical sauna.

Kurt scoffed, not looking up from his copy of Vogue to answer his childish boyfriend.

' Aw come on! It's lovely and warm!' Blaine pleaded, swimming on his back through the water. Kurt rolled his eyes, concentrating on his magazine and not hearing the small splashes of water as his boyfriend climbed out of the pool. ' Fine, you don't have to jump in'

Kurt jumped at Blaine's voice close to his ear, screaming as he was lifted from the lounger by a pair of wet arms that carried him over to the edge of the pool.

' Blaine! Don't you dare!' he shrieked, struggling against his strong hold. How was this boy still so strong after surgery? ' Blaine! Don't…'

Kurt cut off as he was plunged into the water, flailing limbs and all. True to his word, the water was warm, but it didn't make up for the sudden shock of being immersed in water. He spluttered as he surface, glaring at Blaine, still stood on the edge, laughing down at him.

' I hate you'

' No you don't silly' he giggled, cannonballing in and surfacing next to Kurt, out of reach of his clenched fists. Blaine splashed water at Kurt's still glaring face. ' Not my fault I want to spend every moment near my baby boy' he cooed.

' No! You're not allowed to get out of this by being cute' Kurt protested, swimming towards the shallow end where the pool eventually sloped up to the tiled floor around the water. Blaine shot forward, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back into the deeper end, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist and chuckling in his ear. ' You're such a spider monkey'

' I'm your spider monkey'

' Unfortunately for me'

' Aw! You love me!' Blaine whined, pulling himself round to latch onto Kurt's front, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

' Unfortunately for me'

Blaine chuckled, dropping his legs and winding his hair into Kurt's wet hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt breathed in sharply at contact, humming in the back of his throat as Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth, pushing Kurt backwards through the water until his back hit the side of the pool, their feet still able to touch the bottom, the water lapping at their chests.

Blaine's hand curled around Kurt's thigh, sliding down to his knee and hoisting it up to hook around his hip, pushing their hips together, rolling his own slightly, causing enough friction that Kurt pulled away from the kiss, moaning.

He shook his head. ' No, we're can't do this here, it's too public' he panted as Blaine ducked his head to kiss up and down his neck, sucking lightly.

' Jack and Piers are at Piers' house while his parents are away for a week, Ella is moping in her room about Puck leaving, Christian's at another training thing, Sebastian and Helene took Emilie and Nathaniel out to the zoo' he said into his skin.

' You under estimate how much staff there are here sweetie, and your parents. We can't, not here' Kurt said, pushing on his uninjured side. Blaine pulled away with a sigh, lust in his eyes as he looked around, a grin curving his lips. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him further into the deep water, swimming over to the pile of decorative rocks that were piled artistically at the end of the deep end to one side. Coming down from the rocks was a waterfall, behind which resided an alcove where you could sit, completely hidden from anyone else in the room, or who happened to walk in. Blaine had hidden their plenty of times to avoid his father, fully clothed, sometimes he would even fall asleep under there. He'd even gotten a mild case of pneumonia when he was thirteen from staying under there for too long, despite the warm water.

More times he'd walked in to the sounds of moans behind there and instantly turned back, deciding against his wanted swim. Jack enjoyed "pool sex" way too much.

Blaine pulled Kurt under the waterfall, making him giggle, then gasp at the pretty alcove, the shine of the water rippling on the walls, making the wet rock sparkle beautifully. There were steps, leading up to a ledge where you could sit, made of the same roman tiles the pool was made of, shining as the water rebounded off the pool's surface onto it.

' Blaine, it's beautiful!' he breathed softly, looking around as Blaine directed him up the steps to sit on the ledge.

' A beautiful place for a beautiful boy' Blaine sighed, gazing up at him, his breath catching at the sight of the water's shine reflecting onto Kurt's pale bare chest, his Glasz blue eyes seeming brighter in the dim light. He knelt on the steps, still gazing up at the love of his life. ' How could I be so lucky as to have such a…dazzlingly gorgeous boy in my life, let alone love me?'

' The luck is mine' Kurt whispered, cupping his cheek and pulling him up, meeting his lips with his own in the middle. Blaine pushed himself up the steps, hands either side of Kurt's thighs as Kurt leant back. The younger boy lay back on the cool tiles, sighing into the kiss as Blaine's body rested flush on top of him. Blaine was still half hard from their last kiss and Kurt could feel his cock pressing against his own, moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced together.

' What was that about too public?' Blaine chuckling, pulling away, gasping when Kurt latched onto the side of his neck, biting lightly.

' Shut up and fuck me' he murmured against him, and Blaine could have came in his trunks at his growling words, instead he stripped off both their trunks, throwing them onto the ledge behind Kurt's head. They would have to be quick. Like Kurt said, this was very public, and he couldn't remember as Kurt nipped and sucked his way down Blaine's chest, when the cleaners were due to come in. with his luck it was probably today.

He quickly pumped Kurt's cock a few times, making the other boy's head fall back against the tiles with a light thud, before dropping his hand to slip two fingers at the same time into him. Kurt whimpered with the full sensation, not in pain, but in pleasure, eager to feel more of Blaine inside him. Ever since Kurt's "dressing up night" – of which Blaine so romantically named it – they hadn't had sex, which was a few weeks by now. Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine was completely healed before doing anything else.

He stretched Kurt, pushing a third then fourth finger inside him, scissoring his fingers, twisting them so they brushed Kurt's prostrate, making him moan loudly, the sound bouncing, echoing off the walls of the alcove and the pool room. Blaine quickly covered his mouth with his own, swallowing his moans and whimpers as he shoved his fingers in and out, brushing his prostrate with every movement.

' Try to be quiet baby' he whispered, removing his fingers and holding them out to Kurt, who quickly pulled them into his mouth, humming at the taste of himself, covering the digits with his saliva before Blaine pulled them out again and quickly covered his cock with the spit, hoping it would be enough lubrication.

Kurt hooked his leg around Blaine's waist as he slowly pushed in, using his heel to push him in faster, panting at the full feeling inside him, whining at the slow pace. It hurt a little without lube but that passed as Blaine pushed in all the way, stopping for a moment to allow Kurt to adjust before beginning to move.

' Blaine…Blaine…we have to be quick' Kurt moaned, threading his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulling him down for another kiss, licking his way into his mouth. Blaine complied, thrusting harder in him, picking up the pace, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Blaine kept thrusting, pulling Kurt's leg up onto his shoulder and slamming into his prostrate with every thrust, making Kurt scream into his mouth, clenching around him and making Blaine moan as well, slamming harder into him.

It was indeed over quicker than usual, Blaine kept slamming into Kurt's prostrate, reaching between them to pump Kurt's cock fast, until he came between them, his cum splattering between their wet and sweaty bodies, screaming into Blaine's mouth and clenching hard around him. Blaine came hard as the tightness around his cock, coming deep inside Kurt, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

Kurt started to giggle.

' What's funny?' Blaine panted, kissing Kurt's neck, still buried inside him.

' I just wondering what it's going to be like when we don't get to have sex every day while we're at college, we'll resort to quickies like that that'll make my head spin' he giggled, whimpering when Blaine rolled out and sat up on the ledge.

' Makes your head spin huh?' he grinned. Kurt stayed sprawled out on the ledge, closing his eyes to stop the world spinning around him.

' Sometimes I hate how easily you make me bend to your whim' he groaned, resting an arm over his eyes. Blaine chuckled.

' I love it when you bend to me'

' Dirty boy'

' Love you too, you okay?'

Kurt nodded, sitting up slowly, leaning forward and kissing Blaine softly. ' I love you. Shall we get back to swimming?'

Blaine nodded, pulling on his trunks again, jumping off the steps and back into the water. They swam for an hour longer before Kurt complained that he was pruning and they decided to get out, throwing on some old shorts and t-shirts and wandering back through the palace, dripping a little on the floor as they went, giggling about nothing, clutching each other as their wet feet slipped on the marble floor. They reached the entrance hall, still giggling and slipping, wandering over to the staircase, before realising there were others with them in the hall.

' Blaine! You have a guest' Michael called when they were on the first step.

They both turned, there with Michael stood a boy, of their age, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was handsome, taller than both of them, almost Michael's tall height. Dressed in a long dark coat and in his hand he clutched a long cane made of polished wood. He smiled widely when Blaine gasped.

' Hey Blaine'

' Seth?'

* * *

><p>' How have you been?' Blaine asked, studying the tall brunette over the rim of his coffee cup. There was a small scar over his left eyebrow, cutting into the hair there, but other than that he was unmarred by their ordeal. He looked the same but different at the same time, and the cane was resting against the side of the table beside his hand as he drank his tea. Seth had always preferred tea to coffee, claiming that he already had trouble sleeping.<p>

' Better, you?'

' Really good yeah. What have you been up to? Did you go back to school?' Blaine pressed, eager for information about his former best friend.

' Yeah, I moved in my aunt and her daughters in New York and went to Harvey Milk, my aunt got me in. I worked part time at a restaurant as a bus boy then a waiter to help pay my way. Graduated last years with honours, and I'm going to college to train as an English Literature teacher since the headmaster said he'd offer me a job if I got the right training. I want to help kids like us' Seth explained, shrugging. Blaine felt a surge of pride flow through him.

' Wow, you always said we should run off to Harvey Milk together'

' Yeah, you know when I was a senior I helped a lot of new kids, told them what you told me when we hung out, told them what happened to us, how we both bounced back and got on with our lives' Seth smiled. ' So king huh?'

Blaine chuckled. ' Yep, my bloody brothers dropped me in it'

' I can see you have someone to help you through it' the brunette grinned, looking over his shoulder at Kurt sat on the veranda with Jack and Ella, having lemonade, occasionally glancing over at the pair on the grass.

' Yep, Kurt'

' He's gorgeous'

' Yep, he's my rock'

Seth looked back at Blaine and smiled. ' I'm glad you've found each other, I watched that show he went on, on Youtube, I knew you'd helped him through his hard times before he even said it'

' He has had a pretty rough deal, but I helped and he helped me' Blaine sighed, glancing at his boyfriend with a soft look in his eyes. Seth saw it and smiled wider. ' Have you got anybody? Boyfriend?'

' Well I'm kinda seeing this guy, Bailey, we met at school, he kissed me at graduation, we've been on a few dates since then, it's going pretty well'

' Yeah?'

' Yeah, he's a good guy, I met him when I first got there, he was there because his parents wanted to protect him before something like what happened to us happened. When I got there, I was jumpy. You know how I told you that you made feel safe, in the hospital? Yeah when I went there, for the first weeks I wouldn't let anyone touch me, go near me. Nobody knew how to handle me until Bailey came up to me at lunch, sat with me at my table and wouldn't leave me alone until I willingly spoke to him. I realised that I needed to move on, so I went and I sat down in the common room and played X-Box with the guys there'

' You always did love the X-Box' Blaine laughed.

' That's because it's the most amazing thing ever!' They both laughed and both were struck by the familiarity of it. Blaine nodded at the cane.

' Still having to use that huh?'

Seth cringed. ' Yeah, I go to physiotherapy every week. It's getting better, but I still need to use it just in case'

' Sucks'

' Yep, but like I said it's getting better, it's become just a normal part of me'

' That's good, you're getting on'

' Yeah' Seth agreed, grinning still and sipping his tea. ' Sorry for dropping in on you like this, I just…heard about the shooting…I was with Bailey, freaking out when I found out, wanted to come straight away but waited, I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay before I came thundering in here. When I found out that you were fine, I got the first flight I could. I just needed to make sure that you were okay with my own eyes'

' You staying?'

' I was going to find a hotel…'

' Oh no you're not, you'll stay in one of our guest suites' Blaine insisted, reaching out to pat his friend's arm.

' I don't want to be a bother'

' Never'

' Okay, I'll stay' Seth agreed, smiling. ' I have to be back by the end of the week for work, but I'll stay for a few day, get to know your gorgeous boyfriend'

* * *

><p>AN Seth! Seth Parker! That is all! He won't be a huge O.C. like Jack, but he's a big part of Blaine's past so I thought I should include him before I ship Klaine off to college.

Hope you liked the little bit of smut in the middle, I figured they'd take advantage of the alone time in the best Klaine way!

I'll be sending Kurt home soon so get ready to say farewell to Cicero for a while! And let me know if you have any ideas for their college years and anything else!

Keep reading and reviewing! I have work tomorrow but I will try to get another chapter up, but I can't promise anything, so it might be Monday evening that one will be up! My apologises! Love to all!


	32. A many splendour thing

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A many splendour thing **

' So I'm lying there trying to watch the rest of the Goblet Of Fire, tissues at the ready for when Cedric dies, when all of a sudden I hear this sound coming from beside me…'

' Seth, please shut up!'

' It's Blaine, he's fallen asleep next to me and is singing the theme tune as it played on the movie! And speaking the lines! I almost woke the whole house I was laughing so hard!'

Kurt fell into peels of giggles, looking over at his scowling boyfriend and laughing even harder, clutching his sides and falling onto his back on the floor.

' Will you please stop telling him embarrassing stories about me?' Blaine exclaimed, glaring at Seth who chuckled, smiling innocently. The three boys were sat in the second floor lounge, Kurt sat on the floor, Blaine lying on the sofa and Seth lounging on the chaise lounge, cane thrown on the floor, telling Kurt ridiculous stories of a younger Blaine to make him laugh.

' Aw come on Blaine, it's funny' Seth laughed, watching Kurt still giggling on the floor. He was happy for Blaine, having found such a sweet and caring boyfriend. Blaine and he shared a quick smile whilst Kurt recovered, before he spoke again. ' So Blaine tells me you got into college in New York Kurt?'

Kurt said up, wiping his eyes and nodding. ' Yep, the Fashion Institute of Technology'

' Wow, like clothes then huh?'

' Of course'

' And you guys are going to be living together?'

' We practically are now, so yep, plus our schools are pretty close so we're living between the two near Central Park' Kurt explained, shrugging. ' You should visit once we've settled in, Harvey Milk isn't that far right?'

Blaine smiled, listening rather than joining in on the conversation between his former best friend and his current. He had been worried that Kurt would be jealous. He and Seth had never had a romantic relationship, but at the start of their friendship, they tried it, went out on a few dates, but nothing ever came from it, they both realised that they were just trying to do what everyone else expected of them, the two gay guys hooking up. Their close friendship merged instead, and Blaine had hated it when Seth moved away and he went to Dalton, and they lost touch. They tried to see each other and talk but eventually life got in the way. Blaine had dreaded the same thing happening when Kurt left Dalton to return to McKinley, and was sure that if he hadn't been called on to heir, that he would have transferred to McKinley for the senior year to be with the boy he loved.

' Hey, Blaine did you hear about Lola?' Seth suddenly asked, looking over at his day dreaming friend.

' No, I haven't been on facebook for a while, what's happened?'

' Pregnant'

' Really?' Blaine gasped, sitting up on his elbows. ' Lola?'

' Yep, she met this nice guy in her senior year, fell in love and now she's pregnant' Seth explained, pulling an amused face. ' Accidentally of course, but her parents have kicked her out and she's living with the guy's family now'

' Wow, I never Lola as the one to get pregnant, I mean Denise, Kate maybe, but not Lola'

' Yeah, it's weird…are err…are you two thinking about having kids?' Seth asked uncomfortably, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, suspecting that the subject of Lola was brought up so he could ask this. They both nodded. ' Really? That's cool. Lot of trouble I expect though'

' Well we've both got baby sisters so we're used to babies' Blaine shrugged.

' No, I meant with the media and all. Since Kurt's American, they're not going to very happy' Seth cringed at his own words. ' I mean people are getting better at accepting that gay people can get married in certain places, but the act of a gay couple having kids is still a huge problem'

Blaine and Kurt both nodded, sharing a look. They both knew about this already, they knew that they would face hardships, Kurt had had nightmares about it, but that was long off, maybe things would be different by then.

' Seth, you're going to stay long enough to attend the ball right? Mum's holding a benefit for something with Gran tomorrow night, you need to come, it'll be fun' Blaine insisted, changing the uncomfortable subject.

' I would love to'

* * *

><p>' Hey babe, whatcha doing?'<p>

Kurt jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against a familiar male chest. He whacked at the hands pressed flat against his stomach.

' Don't do that, you scared me!'

Blaine chuckled in his ear, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

' Whatcha doing?' he repeated, looking over at the men and women moving boxes and bunches of flowers through the entrance hall into the corridor, all dressed in black suits. ' Who are they?'

' Delivery people for the ball. Claudette asked me to help make sure the decorating went according to plan while she has her meeting with the caterers' Kurt explained, untangling himself from his arms and taking his hand, tugging him down the corridor in the direction of the ballroom.

' That's nice of her' Blaine said, allowing himself to be led.

' Yeah, she says it's practice for when we're married and I'll be arranging benefits myself' he told him, reaching the ballroom and smiling at the half decorated room, the staff in black suits putting up the flowers and banners of crimson red silk. He loved Claudette and Isabelle's taste in decoration. A petite woman in a pencil skirt and with a brown bob suddenly scurried over.

' Monsieur Kurt, is everything meeting your expectations? Her majesty directed us to you if we had any questions' she exclaimed, holding a clipboard.

' Everything looks great' Kurt said happily, letting go of Blaine's hand and walking further into the ballroom, admiring the room. ' I'm going to walk around for a bit, I'll let you know if I have any corrections for you'

' Very good sir' the woman said, bowing and scurrying off. Kurt waited until she was gone before giggling, turning to Blaine with a wide, smug smile on his face. Blaine laughed at his childish expression.

' Aw, aren't you cute' he cooed, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's lips, making the younger boy blush crimson, looking around nervously. ' I thought we were over the whole PDA evasion thing?'

' We are, it's just…I have to maintain a professional appearance, and kissing my boyfriend in the middle of the ballroom is not doing that' Kurt muttered, taking Blaine's hand when he reached out to him, letting him to him this time, over to the staircase, up the steps halfway. Blaine sat Kurt down on one step, moving round to sit behind him on the next one up, legs either side of Kurt's body. ' What are we doing?'

' Sitting, relaxing' the prince shrugged, stroking a hand through the back of Kurt's hair. He hummed at the sensation, leaning back in his arms happily, forgetting professional appearances. ' See? Everyone should be able to see how much I love you, how much we love each other, to share in the glow that comes from it. Our love is amazing'

' You don't have to tell me' Kurt sighed. ' I feel it every day'

He felt Blaine kiss the top of his head, gasping when he heard something else.

' Love. Love is a many splendour thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!' Blaine exclaimed, his voice chiming out lightly. Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement.

' Don't start that' he chuckled.

' _All you need is love_'

' There are people around!'

' _All you need is love!_'

' They are trying to work!'

' _All you need is loooooove!_'

Kurt sighed. Sometimes it was better to just go along with Blaine strange plans. ' _**Love is just a game**_'

Blaine launched to his feet, running further up the stairs before whirling around and pointing at Kurt, looking round at him from where he stayed sitting on the stairs.

' _I was made for loving you baby! _

_You were made for loving me!_'

Kurt giggled.

' _**The only way of loving me baby, **_

_**Is to pay a lovely fee**_'

' _Just one night! _

_Give me just one night!_'

' _**There's no way, **_

_**Cause you can't pay**_'

' _In the name of love! _

_One night in the name of love!_'

Kurt stood up, giving his boyfriend a weird look as he started down the stairs, blushing at the amused eyes of the staff all on the couple singing on the steps.

' _**You crazy fool, **_

_**I won't give in to you**_'

' _Don't, leave me this way.  
>I can't survive, without your sweet love,<br>Oh baby, don't leave me this way_'

Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching the bottom of the stairs and grasping the curved end of the banister, spinning round and pressing his back to it.

' _**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs**_'

Blaine grinned, beginning down the steps.

' _I look around and I see it isn't so _

_Oh no' _

' _**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs**_'

' _Well what's wrong with that?  
>I'd like to know.<br>Cause here I go... again...  
>Love lifts us up where we belong!<br>Where eagles fly,  
>On a mountain high!<em>'

' _**Love makes us act like we are fools **_

_**Throw our lives away**_

_**For one happy day**_'

' _We could be heroes! _

_Just for one day_'

Kurt pushed away from the banister as Blaine came close, wandering, hands held behind his back, across the dance floor of the marble floor.

' _**You, you will be mean**_'

' No, I won't' Blaine laughed.

' _**And I, I'll drink all the time**_'

' _We should be lovers!_'

Kurt's eyes went wide. He forgotten about that line and he glared at his grinning boyfriend.

' We can't do that'

' _We should be lovers! _

_And that's a fact' _

' _**Though nothing, would keep us together**_'

' _We could steal time_'

' **Just for one day.  
>We could be heroes,<br>Forever and ever,  
>We could be heroes,<br>Forever and ever,  
>We can be heroes...<strong>'

Blaine suddenly ran back up the stairs, stopping on the middle step and pointing back down at Kurt, a wild look in his sparkling eyes.

' _Just because I…will always love youuuuuu!_'

' _**I…**_'

' **Can't help loving…**'

' _You…_'

Kurt smiled, walking back to the stairs to grasp the banister again.

' _How wonderful life is…_'

' _**Now you're in the world…!**_'

Kurt ducked his head, his cheeks fluorescent pink as the staff all around them burst into applause, their joint voices still echoing around the hall. He glared up at Blaine, who was still grinning madly.

' You always bully me into singing with you!'

' I express myself well through song' the prince chuckled, descending the stairs again and taking Kurt's hands, pulling him into a tight embrace, winking at the still cheering staff.

* * *

><p>' Kurt! Dance with me!'<p>

Kurt laughed as Ella grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor with the other couples of guests dancing in circles across the marble floor, the women's gowns flying around them as they span. Blaine chuckled, watching his sister pulling his boyfriend into a waltz, her dance training obvious, as well as his own, as they twirled around the dance floor with gusto.

' I like Kurt'

Blaine looked round at Seth, stood next to him, watching the two as well, a small smile on his lips. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

' Kurt. He's sweet. He's good for you' the brunette smiled down at his friend, clapping him on the arm. Blaine had arranged for the tailor to come in and make a new suit for Seth as well as Kurt, himself and his brothers. They all had fancy new suits, even Piers, who was laughing with Jack in a corner across the grandly decorated hall, drinks in their hands that Blaine assumed were alcoholic, despite both being underage. The joys of being a prince.

' I'm leaving tomorrow' Seth suddenly blurted out.

' Really?'

' Yeah, I have to get back for my training, and I have date with Bailey' Blaine smiled sadly, shoulders slumping at the idea of his once closest friend leaving his life once again. Seth reached out to ruffle his hair. ' Don't worry, it's not like we're never going to see each other again'

' You've said that before'

' This isn't like that time, plus I kept my word didn't I? Or do you not believe I'm actually here?' Seth teased, snickering as the roll of Blaine's eyes. ' You're moving to New York soon, I live in New York, Kurt's already invited me round, you'll never be able to get rid of me'

' I'm going to miss you Seth'

Seth smiled, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders and hugging him loosely. ' I'll miss you too Blaine, just do something for me okay?'

' What?'

' Look after Kurt. Don't let him go, coz he's good for you…great for you in fact, and I want nothing more for you to be happy, for both of us to be happy. We deserve that much don't we?' Blaine nodded. ' So hold onto that gorgeous boy, and for goodness sake propose soon'

' I will. Sooner than you think'

' Good, and I expect an invite to the wedding that I have no doubts will be amazingly awesome since Kurt will be planning it. I seeing bright colours and lots of flowers and music, the two of you singing a lot, with those weird glee clubs of yours. Can't wait' Seth laughed, not releasing him just yet.

' You know that is probably what it's going to look like' Blaine agreed, sniggering at the predictability of his young boyfriend. He was sure that Rachel, Mercedes and the rest of the girls would be assisting with the huge event. ' We've been through a hell of lot to get here haven't we?'

' To get to standing in the middle of a royal benefit ball, watching your gorgeous boyfriend and thinking about my gorgeous almost boyfriend, finally together again? Yep, took a lot'

' Would you go back and change anything?'

Seth paused, gnawing on his bottom lip. ' Would you?'

' I believe that everything that we've been through has made us stronger, given us a better outlook on life against someone who's had a shelter life, like I would have had, had I not left…escaped here' Blaine sighed. ' I'm a better person because of what happened, and I never would have met Kurt if I hadn't moved to Dalton'

' Despite my leg and everything, I have to agree with you' Seth said, smiling slightly. ' We're got through it, like we said we would'

* * *

><p>AN I took so long! Sorry! Hope you like it, it's kind of a padding chapter, soon Kurt and Blaine will be going off to college, not before Kurt returns to Ohio of course! :P

Let me know what you think and keep reading! I'll try to update very soon!

Oh and let me know what you think I should include in their wedding and during their college years!


	33. If it can happen in Disney

**Chapter Thirty-Three: If it can happen in Disney **

Kurt looked up at the small sigh from the bed behind him, smiling sympathetically at Blaine, curled up against the headboard, watching him pack his suitcases. The prince had yet to get dressed, sitting in his sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that Kurt was sure belonged to him, choosing instead to mope around his bedroom suite as his boyfriend packed.

' Are you going to sit there all day?' Kurt asked, taking some shirts out of the draw and dropping them into one of his bright suitcases.

' Are you going to pack all day?' Blaine grumbled, his voice muffled by his arms where his face was pressed to them, eyes peeking over the top.

' Sweetie, I have to pack, I told my dad I'd be back by tonight' Kurt sighed, feeling guilty about leaving as he collected more shirts.

' What am I supposed to do without you?' the boy on the bed whined, throwing himself forward onto his stomach, looking like a child throwing a tantrum as his limbs flailed helplessly. Kurt laughed despite his boyfriend's anguish.

' You'll see me in two weeks, less actually'

' I want to see you every hour!' Blaine moaned into the duvet.

' That's very sweet but not possible if we intend to go to college' Kurt pointed out, continuing to pack, watching his boyfriend throw a tantrum. He suddenly looked up, glaring at the suitcase on the bed in front of his head. Kurt shook his head, turning to collect more clothes and turning back to find Blaine carefully unpacking his case, laying the clothes out into a pile beside him. ' Blaine!'

The prince froze, looking up innocently at him, still taking out the clothes.

' Blaine! Stop it!' Kurt exclaimed, snatching the sweater from Blaine's hand and throwing them back into the case. He began repacking, scowling when Blaine kept taking out the clothes as he packed them. ' Blaine, this is not a cartoon! I will slap you and it will hurt!'

' I don't want you to go!' Blaine exclaimed, pushing the case of the bed and suddenly grabbing Kurt by the waist, yanking him onto the bed, rolling on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck. ' Please don't go. Stay with me and cuddle. I love you'

' I love you too but if you want to make out, throwing my clothes on the floor is not helping your case' Kurt told him, trying to push him away. Blaine sighed, leaning his elbows either side of Kurt's head and gazing down at him, their faces inches apart.

' Please don't go' he whispered.

' I have to baby' Kurt sighed, still amused by his antics. Blaine leant down further, touching his forehead to Kurt's and avoiding his eyes, looking down at his nose. ' Baby?'

' That's what you said last time' Blaine murmured. Kurt gasped and suddenly Blaine was on his back, Kurt straddling his waist and pressing his face into Blaine's chest.

' I'm sorry' he said into his t-shirt. Blaine wrapped his arms around him. ' I forgot, I didn't think it would effect you like this, I didn't think'

' I don't want to lose you again'

' You're not going to, I'll call you everyday, we'll skype, the time will go so fast you'll barely notice it' Kurt assured him. ' All I'm doing is going back home to see my dad, spend some time with Lily, pack up my things for the move'

' I know, and I know I'm being selfish, and I know that I shouldn't be trying to keep you all to my self, but I just…I just can't not want to be around you all the time. Being away from you…I hate it more than anything' Blaine said, holding him tighter, fingers gripping the back of Kurt's shirt.

' I feel the same, but I…I don't know what to say'

' I know Kurt, and I'm going to let you go home, but I just…I just want you to know how much I'm going to miss you' he sighed, lifting his hands to lift Kurt's head, cupping his cheeks and looking him in the eyes. ' I love you so much'

' I love you too' Kurt whispered, moving his hands with his own and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, their fingers entwining. They stayed like this for a while, not moving on further, they had had made love the night before, sex would just ruin the innocence of their own private goodbye. Just like the time when Kurt left Dalton and Blaine pulled him onto his bed and held him in his arms for hours, not willing to let go. Every time they had to say goodbye, despite how long they would have to be apart for, Blaine would hold onto Kurt and not let go for minutes longer than necessary. There was no doubt why.

' I have to finish packing' Kurt eventually mumbled, after what he was sure was an hour. Blaine growled grumpily.

' I hate your clothes, you shouldn't wear them'

Kurt giggled, leaning up to look at him. ' What should I wear then?'

Blaine looked thoughtful. ' Off the top of my head, the sailor outfit, my clothes, nothing at all. That's just off the top of my head'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' The sooner I finish packing, the sooner we can cuddle and watch movies'

' Fine, but I'm not helping'

' Why not?'

' I'm in protest mode'

' Silly boy'

' Sexy boy'

* * *

><p>Kurt had insisted that Blaine didn't need to go with him to the airport but the prince stuck to him like a puppy, chattering away in his ear at check-in and making him promise again and again that he wasn't going to forget their daily call. Sooner rather than later, Kurt was walking across the airstrip towards the private jet, Blaine carrying his hand luggage for him.<p>

' Promise you'll…'

' Blaine! I promise I'll text you when I land and again when I'm home. I promise I'll call you every day and skype you every other evening. You just promise that you'll be fully packed by the time you need to be at my house' Kurt exclaimed, cutting Blaine off mid-plea, making him grin happily.

' Aw, you do listen'

' Unfortunately it's hard to drown you out sweetie' he sighed, turning to him at the bottom of the steps, his heart breaking when he saw the wetness in Blaine's eyes. ' Oh baby, please don't cry'

' I'm not' Blaine lied, hastily wiping at his eyes. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

' We cry too much'

' No, it's called loving too much' Blaine insisted, looping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, threading his fingers into his hair.

' Whatever, I will miss you, you know?'

' Of course, I'll miss you too, more than you know'

Kurt tugged on his hips, pulling him closer into a kiss, gasping into Blaine's mouth as the prince tugged on his hair and pushed his tongue into his mouth, wrapping around his own. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, running his tongue over the skin. It was only when Kurt let his hands disappear under Blaine's shirt, running across the skin at the small of his back, that Kurt remembered where they were and pulled away, gasping.

' No, come back' Blaine whined, tightening his grip on his shoulders. Kurt shook his head, allowing Blaine to press a small kiss to his lips before nudging him away, with a hand pressed to his chest.

' I have to go sweetie'

' I know, just one more cuddle' Blaine said, pulling him into his arms, squeezing tight for minutes, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaling deeply.

' Serious babe, the plane…' Kurt said, reluctantly pulling away. Blaine held on.

' Just one more kiss'

Kurt rolled his eyes, cupping Blaine's cheeks and kissing him softly. He pulled away again and turned to head up the steps, sighing when Blaine caught his hand.

' Just one more'

' One more what?' he asked, turning back. Blaine smiled, gazing into his eyes, his own still glassy from unshed tears.

' I love you'

Kurt really didn't want to leave in that moment, gasping at the look in Blaine's eyes that showed all of the truth in his words. It was like in the Lima Bean, when Blaine had said he loved him for the first time, all those heart-wrenching feelings came flooding back. He swept back to him, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

' I love you too' he murmured against his lips, tasting Blaine's tongue with his own before pulling away and dashing up the plane steps, stopping and looking round at the top. Blaine was still stood where he left him, looking a bit dazed from the kiss, beaming widely. ' Twelve days!'

' I'll be counting them down!'

* * *

><p>' Kurt!'<p>

Kurt yelped as he was suddenly covered in almost a dozen bodies, knocking him to the floor so they all landed in a heap on the floor. Burt laughed at the teenagers in a huge pile on his floor, shutting the front door and carefully stepping around them.

' Argh, you guys are heavy!' Kurt groaned from the epicentre of the pile. ' And whoever that is stop groping me!' he squeaked.

' Sorry!' Brittany giggled.

' Are we ever going to get up?'

' Nope' they all chorused.

' I forgot how annoying you all are' Kurt sighed. They all laughed, eventually starting to pull themselves back to their feet, Mike and Sam helping Artie back into his chair and Rachel and Mercedes pulling Kurt back to his feet. ' Aw, I missed you all'

' We missed you too!' they all chorused again. They'd gotten good at it. He rolled his eyes.

' Hence the wonderful greeting that may have bruised my coccyx' he grumbled, rubbing the small of his back.

' Ew, dude, we don't need to know about…personal area' Finn pulled a face.

' The coccyx is part of the spine dear brother' Kurt chuckled, leading the way into the living room, which he had been delighted to see had been redecorated and moved around to make way for the ten ton of toys that Lily had been given. ' How are we all? Anything to report? Sudden pregnancies? Break-ups? Make-ups? Imprisonment, yes I'm looking at you Puck?'

' I've been a model citizen thank you very much!'

' Nope, no pregnancies, no break-ups, though we haven't seen anything of Quinn for ages' Tina shrugged, taking a seat on the love seat with Mike.

' Why not?'

' She's turned into a business freak' Santana grumbled. ' She spends most of her time working at her mum's hotels'

' Oh, well good for her I suppose' Kurt shrugged, falling onto the sofa between Mercedes and Rachel and yawning widely. He had gotten into Lima Airport late last night and had practically fallen into his father's arms. After talking with Burt, Carole and Finn about everything that had happened since they'd left, within reason, it was even later and he collapsed onto his bed dressed in an old t-shirt and boxers, both belonging to Blaine, still holding onto his scent. It was almost noon by the time he'd woken up and he'd only just finished getting dressed when the former New Directions arrived.

' Oh! There has been a pregnancy!' Mercedes exclaimed, bouncing on the sofa excitedly. Kurt looked at her alarmed.

' Okay I don't care how adorable you and Sam's babies would be, but if you're pregnant I may slap him'

' No! Not me stupid!' she laughed, nudging him. ' Miss Pillsbury…well Mrs. Schuester! She's had her baby! We're all going round theirs to meet him!'

' Him?'

' Yep, he's called Adam, Sam and I saw Mr. S yesterday, he looks really happy!'

' Oh that's so great! I'm so happy for them! You reckon Adam will be in glee club too?' Kurt squealed.

' Definitely, we've already purchased Adam a C.D. that prompts creativity in infants and some musical instruments' Rachel said proudly. ' Just like the ones we brought for Lily!'

' You bought my baby sister instruments?'

' Yeah, they're really fun' Finn chuckled, coming back into the room from the kitchen with sodas and a bowl of chips.

' Let me guess, you've been playing with her toys more than she has?' Kurt laughed.

' They're really fun!'

As if on cue, the baby monitor crackled and the sounds of Lily stirring from her nap upstairs issued out. Kurt leapt to his feet, beating Finn to the bottom of the stairs and racing up to the nursery, cackling. Lily was cooing softly as he approached the crib, making excited noises as he leant over, smiling down at her.

' Hey cutie, did that noisy lot wake you up?' he said, stroking her hair before scooping her up. She had gotten a little bigger in the two weeks he hadn't seen her. She was adorable with her huge eyes identical to his and fluffy hair like Finn's. ' Want to go see your aunties and uncles?' Lily gurgled, flailing her little fists up at him. He laughed, carrying her downstairs happily to show her off. ' Look who's up!'

The baby girl was quickly stolen from Kurt, the girls cooing over her and sitting around her to play on the floor, leaving the boys to watch in amusement.

' How are you doing without Blaine then Kurt?' Mike asked as Lily screeched with laughter at Puck, pulling faces for her.

' Fine, it's not like I can't cope without him or something' Kurt scoffed, lying only a little. It had actually been pretty hard to wake up that morning without Blaine wrapped around him from behind, or without his head resting on his chest.

' Yeah sure, you're alright but how's Blaine? He hates it when you're gone' Artie reminded him, the girls too distracted by Lily to pay attention.

' He's not that bad is he?'

' Don't you remember when you left Dalton, and Blaine called you every lunchtime at exactly the same time, and then again at the end of school? You were constantly coming into the choir room with your phone at your ear, telling him off for worrying' Sam laughed.

' Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad, it was sweet!' Kurt exclaimed just as his phone started ringing out the familiar tune of Teenage Dream. He blushed at the knowing looks from his friends as he answered the call. ' Hi Blaine'

' Whipped!' the boys chorused as Kurt dashed into the kitchen with his phone.

* * *

><p>The next twelve days went quicker than Kurt had expected, fitting a lot of things into each day that he was exhausted during his skype calls to Blaine.<p>

There had been shopping with Carole and the girls to purchase new furniture for the new apartment. Blaine had a king sized mattress that he'd bought without telling Kurt, so now Kurt had to find a bed frame that fitted it, a troublesome task in such a small mall in such a small town. They had had to order a huge delivery van for Burt to drive up to New York for them, to fit all of their stuff and the new furniture that wasn't on delivery, a ten hour trip that Burt had insisted on taking rather than using the jet Blaine had offered.

Of course there had been the visit to Mr. Schue's house to meet baby Adam and to hand over the many present the former glee club had bought for the little boy they had all dubbed their little brother, after all, Mr. Schuester had been as much of a father to them all as their own fathers, for some of them their only father figure. They were determined to thank their former teacher for all he had done for them before they all left for college.

It was only when Kurt decided, the day before Blaine arrived, that he should visit his mum before he left, that the expanse of things he done in the past week and a half didn't compare to this.

He hadn't been to the cemetery for a long time. He'd gone there to talk to his mum when he first came from Cicero to Lima, after breaking up with Blaine, he needed guidance that his dad hadn't been able to give back then. The cemetery was the same as it had always been and Kurt didn't have to concentrate on the memorised path to the familiar white marble gravestone.

' Hi mum' he said as he reached her, kneeling down, a bunch of red roses clutched in his hands. He smiled at the elegant lettering.

_Elizabeth Claire Hummel-Chante _

_1968 – 2001 _

_Loving Wife. Loving Sister. Adoring Mother. _

"_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. __**Forever**__" _

' Every time I come here, I always think the same thing mum, and it's only you would ask for a quote from Disney to symbolise your life' he chuckled lightly. ' The amount of Disney you made me watch when I was growing up, it's no doubt why I'm planning to use their quotes for my vows. Yes I'm already planning them, and Blaine hasn't even asked me properly yet'

Kurt sighed, reached out to touch the black lettering of his mother's first name.

' I'm going to New York mum, like we always said I would, I'm going to make something of myself, and not just because I'm going to marry the future king of a country. I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to do it for you, because you're my inspiration, the person I strive to be. Rachel wants to be like Barbara Streisand and Mercedes wants to be like Aretha Franklin, I want to be like you, taking every day as it comes, but I couldn't do it without you, without what you've taught me. So I'm going to go to New York, I'm going to live with Blaine, I'm going get my degree, get a job with Madam Dujour in Cicero, get a house in Ohio near dad, have some kids, and do every bit of that in your name. I'm going to make you proud mum. I'm going to show the world that I'm the brightest star coz I can do it mum.

' I really miss you. I wish you were here. I wish you could be doing all of this with me. I love you mum and I just hope you know that' he sighed.

Kurt carefully laid down the roses at the foot of the grave, stroking his fingers over Elizabeth's name before standing up.

' I love you mum, I'll come back as soon as I come back'

Blaine would arrive early the next day, and they would leave for New York, for a new part of their life full of difficulties, because even if they were in America, Blaine was still a prince, and Kurt was the pauper he intended to marry.

' If it can happen in Disney, why can't it happen for me' Kurt announced to himself as he jumped into his car.

* * *

><p>AN Another almost padding chapter, very fluffy, I just wanted to show a link to Kurt's mum and of course set ups for the wedding.

I will be doing their college years, which we include all sorts of fun and bad stuff, send me any ideas you have of course, and the fact that Blaine is a prince will not be forgotten, remember the song our favourite couple sang in the town square, think that but American! Bigger! Better! BOOM! (Got a bit carried away there, I'm listening to Quest for Camelot songs and I'm pumped and ready to go!) :D

So keep letting me know what you think, keep reading and sending me your suggestions! Like Burt and Carole's wedding, there's going to be music galore, so what kinds of songs are we thinking about? And how should Blaine propose? All really huge things!

Oh and what do we think about Elizabeth's maiden name, I thought I fitted quite well, but let me know what you thought. Also, gold star (compliments of Rachel Berry) to those who can tell me what Disney film the quote on the grave is from! Without looking it up! :P

And a second gold star to all who spotted the small hint at Glee Season 3 Episode 2, which I just watched tonight and was AMAZING! Anybody who hasn't watched it, WATCH IT! :D Kurt's in it a lot more now, has anyone noticed? He's had two songs in both episodes! That didn't happen much before! YAY! :D

I'm trying to keep this going way into their kid's lives so I hope you enjoy this enough to hold on until the end! Love ya! :D

Next up: Hop back a few days to the events of the New Directions going away party day! :D Enjoy!


	34. We are New Directions

**Chapter Thirty-Four: We are New Directions **

**~~~Two Days Before~~~ **

' Why are we here?' Kurt asked apprehensively, glaring up at McKinley High School. There weren't any students any students milling about, all of them at lunchtime, the smokers weren't stupid enough to smoke in the parking lot where they would easily be caught.

' Closure' Finn shrugged as the two brothers slipped out of Kurt's Navigator, wandering towards where the other New Directions members were collecting, all staring up at the school with as much apprehension as Kurt was.

' Closure?'

' I dunno, it's Rachel's plan, ask her'

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of knowledge on the subject, picking up speed over to the others. It was weird, all of them stood in the parking lot of their former school, dressed in clothes similar but not the same to the ones they would have worn just half a year ago. Tina had abandoned her extreme Goth look for something still dark but with random splashes colours that Kurt adored, and most of the boys, usually dressed in flannel shirts and ripped jeans, had swapped those for neater clothes, cardigans and jackets more suited for the college environments that they would be going to. They all looked older despite the short length of time since their graduation.

' Rachel, why are we here?' Kurt asked again.

' Closure!'

' Yeah, Finn mentioned that, what the heck do you mean?'

' I mean we're returning to the place we were ridiculed constantly, where we bullied and slushied, and we're going to show that yes, we are better than all of them' the small brunette explained to all of them, catching Finn's hand in her own. ' I just wish Blaine was here, we could create amazing drama by having a homosexual couple walk into the school hand in hand, like in the movies, but nevertheless, Kurt I love the pink shirt, very out and proud'

' Thank you, surprisingly, Jack got it for me, he also got me some pink jeans but I'm going to save those for an occasion when I don't have expectations of getting slushied'

' We're not going to get slushied! We're going to walk in all reservoir dogs style, to the choir room and see what kinds of singers Mr. Schuester has managed to drag up to replace us and our awe inspiring performance level' Rachel exclaimed, dragging Finn towards the front steps.

' Finn! Why did you make her watch Reservoir Dogs?' Sam exclaimed. ' I'm pretty sure she doesn't get the amazing-ness of that movie!'

' She likes the dramatic walk' Finn shrugged, letting his small girlfriend drag him along. They all hurried too follow, laughing as Rachel and Finn threw up the doors into the main hallway, making students nearby jump as the swarm of older students strode inside. Kurt grinned as Brittany and Santana appeared at his sides, linking their arms with his. They were getting looks of recognition and they all realised why when they passed the trophy cabinet and spotted their huge group photo from Nationals, taken directly after their win against Vocal Adrenaline, all of them dressed in their brightly coloured dresses and suits, each with their own colour (Kurt rolled his eyes at how easily the girls had persuaded him to wear pink). The framed photo was right beside their wide collection of trophies, their 1st place Nationals trophy taking pride of place. No wonder everyone was recognising them.

' Porcelain!'

Kurt stopped abruptly, wincing when his arms were yanked as the two former cheerleaders kept walking. Untangling himself, he turned, offering up a small smile to Coach Sylvester as she strode towards him. He was surprised when she returned it.

' Sweet porcelain! What are you doing back here with your band of misfits?' she demanded, towering over him in her bright blue tracksuit, she hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her at graduation those few months ago.

' One of Rachel's plans, we're going to go see Mr. Schuester' Kurt explained, still smiling. Even though Coach Sylvester had been awful to the glee club, she had always been particularly kind to Kurt, especially after the Karofsky situation, and that was when she didn't even know all of the facts.

' Well, good to see you porcelain, you're happier I see, and you don't have Pinkie glued to your side anymore as well'

Kurt grinned. Coach Sylvester had liked Jack, hence the nickname he assumed, and many a time when Jack hadn't wanted to attend one of Kurt's classes, he could be found in her office, making fun of students and celebrities together.

' Yeah, he's back in Cicero with Blaine…'

' Ah yes, Tickle Me Doe Face, how is he? Has he made up for making you cry yet? I'm hoping you punished him some how' Coach Sylvester asked, completely serious, glancing behind Kurt at his friends waiting for him and glaring.

' I am still trying to decide on the perfect form of punishment, perhaps you could give me some suggestion?' Kurt smiled, chuckling at the glare.

' I will have a list ready by the time you leave here' With that the cheerleading coach turned on her trainer heel and stalked off, a thoughtful yet evil look on her face. Kurt laughed, turning back to his friends and shrugging.

' I always did like her' he grinned, offering his arms to Brittany and Santana again. ' Shall we continue?'

' How did you get her to like you dude?' Puck asked, excitement flowing through them all as they all got closer and closer to the choir room, turning onto a new corridor where most of their lockers had once sat, now owned by new students. Kurt wasn't sure why that was such a depressing thought. He hated those lockers. Over the years, he had had a way too personal relationship with those stupid lockers.

They reached the choir room, and according to Rachel's plan, which she had apparently been sharing whilst Kurt had been glaring at the lockers, they split up, peering into the room at both doors. Mr. Schuester was in there, and to their joy, teaching, chattering on at a group of interested looking teenagers. Most of them looked like freshmen and sophomores, but there were one or two juniors there as well, and what looked like a senior boy in the front row. There were five girls and three boys, not enough for a competing glee club, but Regionals wasn't for ages so they had time. Kurt could see Rachel scrutinising the eight younger kids and thought it best to end their little game.

' Now!' he hissed at the others at the other door and suddenly the choir room was filled with shouts and cheers of their favourite teacher's name as the former members of the New Directions flooded into the choir room, making the younger teens jump out of their skin and Mr. Schue to freeze mid-sentence, his former students swarming around him.

' MR. SCHUE!'

' WE'VE MISSED YOU!'

' WE LOVE YOU MR. SCHUE!'

Mr. Schuester stood, gob smacked, as his once students pulled in for many hugs, giggling madly. His eyes were wide as they all stepped back, his open mouth gradually curving into a huge smile at the sight of them all together.

' What…what are you…oh my gosh…you're all here!' he spluttered, making them all laugh again.

' Well not Quinn, but we couldn't get a hold of her' Artie hurried explain.

' Still, I can't believe it!' Will exclaimed, his eyes falling on each other on them in turn, his smile and eyes getting brighter with every new face, before finally landing on Kurt. ' You look happier'

' Much happier' Kurt replied, rocking on the heels of his boots cheerfully. ' So do you'

' Joy of my favourite students ever being back at a place that…well they never really liked that much' he laughed. ' I know I saw you last week but…to see you all here…'

' A miracle?' Tina offered, giggling.

' You didn't think we'd all shoot off to college before checking out this old dump one more time did you Mr. S?' Santana grinned.

Mr. Schuester smiled. Out of all the students he had ever taught – and he knew he shouldn't have favourites – but never had he felt more affection than for these teenagers stood before him, all smiling ear to ear at him. They all seemed older, though they were still the same young faces he had seen almost every day for the past three years. Never had he ever been so affected by a group of people before, and never would he ever again. All of them were each one in a million.

' I can't believe how much you've all changed' he sighed.

' For the good?' Brittany asked hopefully, her pinkie finger wrapped around Santana's.

' Definitely'

' Um…Mr. Schue? We may have traumatised your new kids' Mike said, pointing towards the wide eyed kids staring at the scene in front of them in shock, still seemingly frozen in the seats after the rambunctious entrance of their predecessors.

' Oh! Sorry! Kids, these are…well New Directions the first' Mr. Schuester explained happily, gesturing to the waving group. A girl in the front gasped.

' The same ones in the picture in the trophy case?' she exclaimed.

' The very same indeed, they worked hard for three years to get those trophies, and now look at them. Finn, Puck and Sam are going to the Globe Institute of Technology on football scholarships, Artie's going to a science and technology college, Mike and Brittany are going to the Pennsylvanian Dance Academy, Rachel has gotten into her wanted music school in New York, Mercedes, Tina and Santana are off to the Ohio College of Music and Arts and Kurt is off to the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York and about to get engaged to the heir of Cicero!' Mr. Schue told all his new students. ' They've all achieved so much. These are the students who should look to as your idols, because these lot have been in the same position you're in now, but worse'

' Mr. Schue, you remember where we're all going?' Rachel spoke up, holding her clasped hands to her chest. She wasn't the only one touched by the fact that their teacher seemed to know all of this information from last year.

' Of course I do, I boast about where you're all going all the time'

' Aw Mr. Schue!' they all chorused, the girls rushing to hug him again. He laughed, turning back to his new students once they'd all released him.

' Do you guys have any questions for this lot?'

' Did you enjoy your time in New Directions?' a tall blonde boy asked from the back row.

' Best time of our lives' Mercedes replied.

' Would never ask for anything more' Finn shrugged. ' You meet the best people in the world when you're part of all…' he gestured around the room. ' This. Friends you'll keep forever. Hell I got the love of my life and the best little brother I could ask for out of this glee club, that's how great it is' the former leader smiled, taking Rachel's hand in one hand and wrapping his other arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt smiled up at his brother, almost missing the next question from the only senior in the room.

' Did you guys have problems with the football jerks as well?'

' Too much' Kurt spoke up, his friends and the new glee club looking round at him. ' So much that I was forced out of here thanks to intense homophobic bullying. My life was…I believe…in danger, so I ran and went to Dalton Academy, where I met my now sort of fiancé. I came back when I realised I can't run from my problems, from my difficulties, from other people's prejudices. What I mean is you shouldn't let them get you down, eventually they'll realise that you're not going to stop being who you are. When we performed at graduation, everyone cheered like we were rock stars, and now look at us, we're all going to be stars, and so will you all'

The younger kids beamed happily at him, all of them perking up at his words, eyes shining brightly, the possibility of being stars, moving in the same direction as the eleven students stood before them, glowing with the opportunities already ahead of them. A small girl with glasses put up her hand.

' What was your favourite song all of you performed?' she asked quietly.

They all looked at each other, smiling cheekily.

* * *

><p><em>Da da da da <em>

_Da da da da _

**Rachel: **_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>_

**Finn: **_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

**Puck: **_a singer in a smokey room  
><em>

**Santana: **_the smell of wine and cheap perfume  
><em>

**Mike: **_For a smile they can share the night  
><em>

**Brittany: **_It goes on and on and on and on _

**Tina: **_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>_

**Artie: **_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night <em>

**Mercedes: **_Working hard to get my fill,  
>everybody wants a thrill<br>_

**Sam: **_paying anything to roll the dice,  
>just one more time<br>_

**Kurt: **_Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Though, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<br>_

' _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night <em>

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop!' _

They finished in a line, hands in the air, all breathing hard, looking round at each other with huge grins on their faces. This was where they started…this wasn't the end though; they all knew that, this was the end of them at McKinley High School.

And as the New Directions mark two clapped and cheered for them all from the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion chairs, on their feet and Mr. Schue beaming with pride, all eleven of them had never felt closer.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked round at the room full of his friends, cup of vodka and coke in his hand. They had been leaving McKinley High School, flowing with excitement after their impromptu performance, when Puck had suggested a party, insisting that they had to have a final farewell party and that he could get them all some alcohol, leading to the New Directions Mark One crowding into the Hudmel's basement, Burt, Carole and Lily agreeing to stay at Carole's mother's house for the night, digging into the many bottles of alcohol that Puck and Santana had managed to acquire. Kurt was shocked that his dad had even agreed to this.<p>

It was still early, so the teenagers filling the basement weren't all completely drunk, the pizza they had ordered dampening the buzz from anything they drank. Santana and Brittany were dancing in the middle of the room to the cheers of Artie, Puck and Sam, the two girls having given up on trying to contact Quinn to get her to come over too, and Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were giggling on the sofa, playing some sort of game involving bottle caps that Kurt didn't completely understand, whilst Mike attempted – the key word being attempted – to teach Finn some dance moves.

' Kurt!' Rachel suddenly screamed, waving frantically to him and breaking him from his daydream. ' Kurt! Come here!' she exclaimed, gesturing wildly to him, almost hitting Tina and Mercedes in the heads.

Kurt rolled his eyes, hurrying over, just managing to dodge as Finn tumbled to the floor, causing Mike to burst out laughing, offering a hand to his lanky friend. Kurt dropped onto the sofa with the girls, raising an eyebrow when they all turned to him.

' What?'

' Have you spoken to Blaine?'

' Yeah, this morning, why?'

' He's put on facebook that he really misses you!' Tina squealed, waving her phone in his face, her facebook open on Blaine's page.

' Nah, he's just misses the sex' Kurt shrugged, laughing when the three girls spluttered on their drinks.

' Kurt! You can't just say that!' Rachel shrieked.

' What? Sex? Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!' Kurt chanted, giggling at Rachel's scandalised face.

' Who's having sex?' Brittany asked, skipping over.

' Blaine isn't apparently' Mercedes sniggered. Kurt blushed, downing the rest of his drink and accepting more from the jug Tina had made. It suddenly seemed as if the room of teens had decided they desperately needed to know about Kurt's sex life, sitting round the coffee table with their drinks.

' But Kurt you've been back for ages!' Santana exclaimed. ' You two aren't having phone sex?'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ' Phone sex?'

' Yeah! It's awesome! Or skype sex! Skype sex is mind blowing!' she laughed, waving her arms and sloshing her drink on the floor. Nobody paid attention to it.

' Really?'

' Yeah, but it's better if the picture's good and you've got to get a good angle…' Puck began, cut off by a loud wail from Finn.

' PLEASE CAN WE STOP SUGGESTING WAYS MY BROTHER CAN HAVE SEX' He yelled, hands covering his ears.

' FINN STOP YELLING!' Kurt shouted, giggling at the disturbed look on Finn's face. ' Drink some more; it'll help you forget. Now then…' he turned to the rest of them. ' I never anyone?'

They all agreed eagerly, jumping up and sitting in a large circle in the middle of the floor, drinks and stand by drinks at the ready, three shots standing in front of each of them. They turned up the music, all of them drinking a shot before they began with Rachel.

' Okay, I'll start with an easy one, I have never had sex' all of them drank two fingers of their drinks. Rachel gaped at all of them. ' I can't be the only virgin here!' she screeched, staring pointedly at Mercedes who blushed.

' Yeah, Senior Prom was really great' she smiled, eyes sparkling. Sam grinned, fist-pumping Kurt when he held his own out. ' Kurt!'

' What?' the small boy exclaimed, gulping down a large portion of his drink. ' I'm happy for you! In fact I'm proud of you! Sam's hot!'

' Thank you' the blonde said cheerfully, winking at Kurt.

' I see a threesome in the works!' Puck snickered.

' I have a boyfriend'

' Foursome then!'

' Who's next?' Finn exclaimed frantically, flailing his arms.

' Me!' Brittany exclaimed. ' I have…never…um…Artie, what haven't I done?'

' I dunno, anal?'

' Oh of course! I've never done anal!' Kurt drank, glaring at his former girlfriend.

' Ha! I knew you were the bottom!' Santana cackled, high fiving Puck.

' Me next!' Mike exclaimed. ' I have never…done it in a car!' Puck, Santana and Brittany all drank.

' I have never done anything more than kissing in the choir room!' Tina exclaimed, giggling when Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Sam and Kurt all drank. ' Really? All of you?'

' The choir room is a sexy place' Artie shrugged, topping up his and Brittany's shot glasses.

' I have never…dressed up in a sexy costume for sex' Mercedes said, gasping when Kurt attempt to sneakily down a shot, blushing. ' What costume?' she demanded.

' A…sailor suit' he mumbled, blushing harder when they all laughed and squealed.

' How did you get a sailor suit?' Rachel asked.

' Well you know that hat I…acquired in Vegas? Well Blaine was high on pain meds and decided to order me the rest of the outfit' Kurt explained, downing two shots in a row, making him more talkative. ' It was actually a really great night'

Brittany gasped. ' Oh my gosh! You did the control thing that Jackie was talking about! You did, didn't you? Kurt! You slut!' she screamed.

' Brittany shush!' Kurt exclaimed, lunging at her and tickling her sides. She shrieked with laughter, scrambling to get away from him. Neither of them noticed Tina whip out her camera phone, filming them as Kurt straddled Brittany's lithe form, tickling her mercilessly, screaming himself when the dancer flipped them over so they went rolling across the floor.

' I am so sending this to Blaine' Tina murmured to Mercedes, all of them cheering the two former cheerleaders on, getting louder when Santana jumped into the fray, the two girls pinning Kurt down and tickling his sides, pushing up his shirt.

' I give! I give!' Kurt yelled, thrashing against them. The two girls pulled away, falling on their backs giggling when Kurt sat up, his hair a mess and his eyes glaring at them all. ' I hate you all, and Tina if you don't stop filming, you're next!'

' Are we still going with the game?' Mike asked, wiping his eyes as Kurt and the girls rejoined the circle, each taking a shot to recover. ' Cool, then I reckon Kurt should go'

' What is it? Bully Kurt night?' he grumbled. ' Okay, I never gave head in the middle of a lesson' he said, glaring at Santana who downed a shot proudly. ' Don't think I didn't notice in Spanish, Lopez'

' Whatever, I never gave head in the back of a limo' Kurt drank, scowling.

' I never had sex on McKinley school grounds!' Santana, Puck, Brittany and Artie drank.

' I never got off on my boyfriend fucking me in his school blazer!' Santana shouted and Kurt's mouth dropped open.

' How do you know that?' he exclaimed, downing another shot, his words beginning to slur.

' Pillow talk with Wes' the Latina smirked, winking.

' Ew, can we play something new…' Kurt cut off, looking down at his pocket as it started to buzz loudly, vibrating against his thigh. In his intoxicated state, it took him a moment to realise that it was his phone. ' It's Blaine!' he announced as he fished it out, answering it. ' Blaine!'

' _Hey baby, err…are you drunk?' _Blaine asked on the other end of the line, chuckling at his boyfriend's slurring words.

' We all are!' Kurt exclaimed, pressing the speakerphone and holding it out. ' Say hi everyone!'

' HI BLAINE!'

Blaine chuckled. _' Hey everyone, taking care of my baby?' _

' Yeah, you, Mercedes and Sam are having a foursome!' Puck yelled.

' Puck!'

' _Err…okay, why?' _

' Because Sam's hot and he and Mercedes are having sex' Kurt explained, winking at Mercedes and Sam.

' _Aw, that's nice, good for them…err, I was just calling to make sure you were alright, should I…?' _

' No!' Kurt exclaimed, turning off the loud speaker, slamming it back to his ear. ' Baby don't go!' he whined, scrambling to his feet, flipping his friends off when they catcalling after him, the door to the basement shutting behind him. ' Baby, I miss you'

' _I miss you too sweetheart, I don't want to ruin your night though' _

' You're not ruining it, never, I've missed you so, so, so, so much I can hardly stand it' Kurt insisted, leaning against a wall, running a hand through his already mussed up hair. ' What are you doing? Prince stuff?'

' _Nah, packing and hanging out with Ella and Jack, playing with Nate, you?' _

' We went to McKinley today, saw the new…New Directions' he giggled at the mixture of his own words. ' And I'm thinking about visiting mum tomorrow'

' _Aw, I'm sure she'll like that' _

' HUMMEL! COME PLAY RING OF FIRE!' Puck suddenly bellowed from the basement, making Kurt jump and almost drop his phone.

' Ah, I have to go Blainey, but call me tomorrow?' Kurt asked desperately.

' _Sure, but nearer to noon so you can recover yeah?' _

' Awesomo! Love you baby!'

' _Love you too gorgeous' _

Kurt hung up, squeaking with excitement and dashing back into the basement, yelling at Puck about not yelling at him and claiming that yes he was going to drink when the girls did and when the boys did, because it was his house.

* * *

><p>' KURT! YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!' Finn bellowed, not getting up from where he'd sat down on the floor, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand and his eyes averted from where his brother was dancing on the coffee table – the thankfully heavy wooden coffee table – with Santana and Brittany, his shirt lost and his hips rolling seductively.<p>

' Nope, I have amazing dancing skills!' Kurt giggled, words slurring and drawing out the s at the end of skills. Gaga was pounding from the speakers and the two girls were shamelessly grinding either side of him, Kurt running his hands through his hair and running down Brittany's side. On the couch, Mike was filming for Tina who was currently dancing manically with Mercedes and Rachel on the floor, spinning each other round and round.

' What would Blaine say if he were here?' Finn protested.

' He'd shut up because I'd be giving him a lap dance!' Kurt exclaimed, laughing harder when the girls all cheered. He felt Santana wrap her arms around his neck from behind him, swaying her hips with his.

' You two ever thought about having a threesome?' she purred in his ear.

' Ah my love, even though you are sexy beyond belief…!' Kurt said, turning round and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their hips together. ' You lack certain parts that I desire'

' Haven't you ever heard of a strap on?' Santana asked, winking at Brittany over his shoulder, who giggled, running her hands through Kurt's hair. Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully.

' Text Blaine and ask' he finally told her.

' KURT!'

' Wicked!' Santana squealed, jumping off the table and running unsteadily over to her bag, leaving Kurt to turn and wrap his arms round Brittany's waist instead.

' Kurt! If you could shag any guy in here, who would you go for?' Mercedes suddenly blurted out, stumbling over to him.

' Puck' Kurt answered instantly, hopping down from the coffee table with Brittany and almost instantly collapsing on the floor when Brittany's knees buckled from her heels, dragging him down with her when she fell, both of them and Mercedes giggling madly.

' Wait what?' Puck exclaimed, looking up from where he was lying on the floor, three straws joined up, one end in his mouth and the other in a beer bottle.

' Kurt said he'd shag you' Sam filled him in, lying in the same position.

' Well actually I'd let him shag me but…' Kurt trailed off, winking at Puck who gaped at him before letting out a bark of laughter.

' Ha! See! The Puckster turns on everyone! Guys and chicks!'

' Okay, Kurt, who in here would you…marry?' Rachel asked, collapsing on the floor next to him.

' Brittany' he replied, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's neck affectionately.

' Which girl would you shag?' Mike shouted from the couch, still filming.

' Santana!' Kurt exclaimed, pointing at the girl in her shorts and bra, concentrating hard on her phone. She looked up and grinned.

' Oh Hummel I would give the night of your life' she said, licking her lips. At the moment, her phone buzzed and she squealed excitedly, scowling at the answer. ' Blaine says no!'

' Don't worry babe! I'd totally leave him for you!' Kurt laughed.

On the sofa, Artie leant towards Mike.

' You're putting that on facebook right?' he asked, grinning at the still recording film, focused on Kurt as Santana ran over to him and sat on his lap, straddling him.

' Kurt gets more action with girls than every other guy in the room!' Puck exclaimed, collapsing back on the floor, sucking on the straw.

Mike smirked at Artie. ' Definitely. Blaine is going to love this'

* * *

><p>AN I've changed my pattern for the songs just for this one, to show who's singing each bit, hope that's okay and nobody gets confused. It won't stay like that. The song is also the glee version.

Also also, I hope nobody is confused by my sudden jump back to two days previously; I suddenly wanted to show you all what happened right before Kurt went to visit his mum.

Thank you to a lovely reviewer, my 199th reviewer might I add, with a strange yet awesome name of **Not Functioning** for expressing your opinion on a one-shot of Jack and Piers, I have been playing around with the idea, but wasn't quite what people would think of it. I may write one just for you :P

200 REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL! :D


	35. And always will be

**Chapter Thirty-Five: And always will be **

Kurt groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the light in the room and rolling over, wrapping his arms around the soft, warm and slightly smaller body beside him, nuzzling his face into the back of their neck, hugging the other body close to him. He smiled at the feeling of skin against his bare chest, running his hands up and down the bare stomach.

He frowned when he felt lacy fabric and the unfamiliar feel of breasts.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow, staring down in confusion at the blonde dressed only in her leggings and lacy pink bra, fast asleep.

' You're not Blaine' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking round the basement, eyes widening at the sight of the eleven New Directions members, all in differing states on undress, littering the floor, sprawled out where they'd collapsed, cups and bottles covering the small spaces between the bodies. He jumped, feeling a hand on his stomach, looking round to see Santana, in her bra and pants, cuddled up to his other side. ' Neither are you' he sighed, collapsing back onto the duvet they were all lying on, not caring when Santana instantly pressed up to his side, simply slipping an arm beneath Brittany and tugging her closer, closing his eyes again.

' It's in these moments when I'm sure Kurt's bi'

Kurt groaned again, wincing at the camera flash from behind hiseyelids, a few hours later.

' That better not be a picture of me' he grumbled, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. ' Oh grilled cheesus my head feels like it's being split apart'

' You want some coffee?' Finn asked, and Kurt could hear his brother attempting to clamber to his feet, chuckling when he heard a thud and a yelp, instantly regretting it when his head screamed at him. He finally opened his eyes, finding Brittany and Santana both cuddled up to his sides and himself only clad in his black boxers. He sat up, ignoring the disgruntled whines from the girls as they slid from his chest back onto the duvet. Over in the corner of the room Rachel and Mercedes were slowly trying to pull on more clothes, Sam sprawled out on the floor still snoring, and Tina and Mike on the sofa, cuddled up together. Kurt couldn't tell how many clothes the couple had on and he didn't want to check, instead watching as Finn and Puck stumbled up the stairs, to get food and coffee.

Kurt slid out from between the two former cheerleaders, who shifted to cuddle up together, crawling over to his bag and pulling out one of the large t-shirts that he'd stolen from Blaine, tugging it on over his bare chest.

' What happened last night?' Rachel asked, sitting down heavily on the floor once she'd pulled her dress back on over her leggings and bra, attempting to smooth down her hair.

' Mike videoed a lot' Artie said, pulling himself into his chair and wheeling over to Brittany to wake her. ' We'll have a look when we're sure he's alive'

Kurt mumbled incoherently as he made his way upstairs, stumbling into the kitchen where Puck and Finn were collapsed on the island, waiting for the kettle to boil. He joined them, falling onto a stool and burying his head in his arms.

' What did we drink last night?' Puck moaned into the marble sideboard, his forehead pressed to its cool surface and his eyes shut. If he hadn't been moaning, Kurt would have been sure that he was asleep. Finn was in the same state, though seemingly less talkative than Puck.

' Why did I wake up between Brittany and Santana?' Kurt asked softly, his cheek pressed against the sideboard, watching the kettle boil across the kitchen. ' Did I break any gay laws?'

' Do gay laws include dancing…no grinding with two cheerleaders in their bras, and eventually passing out with both of them on the floor?' Puck asked.

' No'

' Then no, however that is all I can remember you doing, then it all goes a bit fuzzy. Get the kettle' the football player said, flailing out an arm in an attempt of a gesture towards the appliance.

' You get the damn kettle'

' It's your house'

' You put it on'

' I'm the guest'

' You come here way too often to still be considered a guest'

' Get the kettle'

' Make me'

' Morning guys' Sam decided to come in at that moment, using the doorframe as support, his blonde hair sticking up in all kinds of directions and dressed only in sweatpants and a vest.

' Sam, get the kettle' Puck and Kurt chorused, Finn dozing on the counter.

Once the coffee had been drank and the leftover pizza from the night before had been consumed, the New Directions members were feeling slightly more awake, all of them lounging on the sofas lazily, mugs clutched like life lines and some MTV show playing in the background as they discussed the night before, much to Kurt's mortification.

' Why would you film that?' he groaned, watching through his fingers as his video self demonstrated the many gymnastic skills that he had picked up from being on the Cheerios, Brittany and Santana at his sides, doing much better due to their larger quantity of practice yet still unsteadily as they downed shots with every stunt successfully completed. He winced as it ended with all three of them falling into a heap on the floor, giggling insanely. ' And why Michael Chang, would you post it on facebook?'

' Because I'm an evil genius' the dancer sniggered, combing his fingers through Tina's hair.

' I feel like crap' Santana whined.

' Yeah we shouldn't drink that much ever again' Artie said, wheeling back into the room with a new tray of toast, putting it down on the coffee table, chuckling when Brittany immediately crawled onto his lap.

' Don't be like that Art, we were much worse in Vegas' Finn pointed out.

' Vegas' they all groaned, raising their coffee mugs in the air, giggling that the game was still alive.

' Talking about Vegas, when's the bachelor party Hummel?' Puck asked, throwing a pillow at Kurt when he was too concentrated on the videos and photos to reply.

' What?'

' When's the bachelor party?' he repeated, suddenly looking excited. ' We get two of them right? Since there's two guys?'

' Oh my gosh, I never thought about that!' Sam exclaimed, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

' Well I need Blaine to propose first' Kurt chuckled.

' I thought you already proposed?' Mercedes asked, cuddling into Sam, her eyes closed.

' Yeah that one didn't count, I didn't have a ring or anything, and Blaine said that he wants to do it with all that, so I'm not gonna complain' Kurt shrugged. ' But I promise we'll have a big bachelor party once that has happened'

' I better be your best man white boy' Mercedes said, opening one eye and glaring at him. He smiled, nodding. All this talk of his and Blaine's eventual engagement was putting him in a good mood, he could practically feel the band on his finger already.

' Kurt, when you and Blaine are married, are you going to have dolphin babies?' Brittany asked, her voice muffled by Artie's shirt.

' Hopefully' Kurt shrugged, smiling across the room at Rachel, who gave him a subtle wink.

' Just so you know, I would love to be your baby mama Kurt, for Blaine too' the blonde said, looking up and smiling sweetly at her former boyfriend, whose heart swelled for the girl, eyes filling with tears at the offer, just like they had when Rachel had offered. He didn't think he'd ever feel more love for any of them.

' I would love that Brit'

' You two will have beautiful babies' she mumbled.

' I love the assumptions that we're going to know each years from now' Puck chuckled through a mouthful of toast. Kurt could see, despite his cloudy hungover vision, that there was a small hint of sadness behind his words.

' We are all going to know each other for years' Tina said, sounding shocked at his words.

' How do you know? We're all going to marginally different colleges; we're all going to be busy with other things' he sighed.

' My mother used to say "music brings people together in the most perfect of ways, and that friendship and love formed from music is the most wonderful and magical of all"' Kurt told them all, taking out his phone and smiling at the picture of him and Blaine on the wallpaper. ' My dad met my mum at a karaoke bar, she sang and he was so enthralled by her that he went over to her as soon as she was finished and asked to buy her a drink. Apparently it was the most romantic moment in mum's life' he sighed sadly.

' So we'll really be friends forever?' Puck asked, hope in his voice, though he tried to mask it. The rest of them smiled, all of them hearing it and all of them feeling the same.

' No' Finn said, holding up a hand when they all stared at him shocked. ' We're New Directions forever' he smiled, raising his mug to all of them. ' And that's something I will never ever forget and something that I will always cherish'

' Me too'

' Always'

' Forever and ever and ever'

Kurt smiled, feeling tears well up. ' I can see us in years, when we're all married, and we all have kids and we're all happy, sitting around my palace, drinking coffee and looking back on to this conversation and thinking…finally! Finn was right!'

They all laughed and Kurt winked at his brother. Theirs was a relationship that was guaranteed to survive through the ages, but they had no doubt that the relationships around them would last just as easily.

' I know we've done this before but…' Kurt raised his mug once more. ' New Directions forever'

' New Directions forever!'

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole arrived home just past mid-afternoon, to find the basement cleaned and as it was before, and the eleven teenagers cuddled up together, squashed onto three of the four sofas, watching The Lion King and singing along. It was a sweet sight, with Kurt leaning his head on Finn's shoulder and playing with Santana's hair, from where she sat in front of him on the floor. Puck was half dozing with his arm over the back of the sofa behind Kurt and the three couples were all cuddled up either on the floor or on the sofas, Rachel lying with her head in Finn's lap. Carole quickly snapped a photo with her phone of all of them from the kitchen island as Burt struggled to bring Lily's buggy inside.<p>

' How's grandma?' Finn asked, finally looking up at his mother after Hakuna Matata had finished.

' She's well, loved seeing Lily' Carole smiled, stroking her son's hair.

' Is Lily asleep? Can I give her a cuddle?' Kurt asked, lifting his head from his brother's shoulder. Burt chuckled, scooping his daughter out of her buggy and passing her over the back of the sofa down to him. Kurt sat her on her his lap, leaning her back against his stomach and returning his head to Finn's shoulder, beginning to explain the Disney movie playing on the T.V. to her.

' Did you all have fun last night?' Burt asked, storing away the buggy.

' Yeah, it was great' Finn said, stroking a finger down Lily's cheek. ' Though you don't want to see the videos'

' Shut up Finn' Kurt hissed, nudging him playfully.

' Well I'm glad to see you all still alive at least, this was your last hooray wasn't it?' Carole asked, looking sympathetic and already secretly planning to have the photo on her phone printed out for all of them.

' Physically yes, emotionally no' Rachel murmured from Finn's lap. Carole sent her a confused look.

' What we have isn't limited by state borders' Mercedes explained, reaching across Puck to squeeze Kurt's hand.

Carole and Burt smiled, slipping away and leaving the children to bask in their shared decision that their friendship was forever. The fact that all of them were leaving for different colleges in the next week was irrelevant, it didn't matter anymore.

The New Directions had had more than their fair share of heartache, break-ups, make-ups, tantrums, arguments, sing offs and drama. They had lost and gained individuals. There was regret and sadness amongst them, but all of that seemed like years ago. They had been through so much and stayed together, as one unbreakable group who took on every competition and difficulty thrown at them, triumphing over those who tried to force them apart, or who did even for a short time, for those who tried to ruin them.

As Rachel had once sung, nobody could rain on their parade.

* * *

><p>AN Short but oh so fluffy! Cheesy too! Sorry if any of you need to go to the dentist after how sweet it was :P

Hope you all liked it! Blaine will return in the next chapter! I swear!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! Love you all! :D X X


	36. Goodbye Lima

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Goodbye Lima**

Kurt had never believed he would actually leave Lima behind and move to New York, especially not with the love of his life. But here he was, packing the last of his millions of clothes into the boxes that surrounded him, piled high in his bedroom. He looked around at the boxes and bags and sighed. It had all happened so fast, he could barely comprehend it. The New Directions had spent the day and then the night after the party round the Hummel-Hudson home, playing with Lily and generally spending time all together, and after Kurt had visited his mum's grave, they'd all gone for dinner at Breadstixs with Burt and Carole, Lily sitting in her high chair and laughing at all of them. Photos had been taken and embarrassing stories had been told, tears shed by all when they finally had to say goodbye for the evening.

Blaine was due in two hours, flying in from Cicero with all of his stuff. They had spoke the night before, right before Blaine had to leave for the airport, and the prince had sounded ecstatic about the very thought of them moving in together the very next day.

Kurt looked up at a knock on his door, smiling at his father.

' All packed and ready?' Burt asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

' Yep, though I have come to realise that I may have too many clothes' Kurt pondered, knelt among the boxes, picking at the duct tape stuck on his skinny jeans. Burt chuckled.

' Never thought I'd ever hear you say that kid' he laughed, moving further into the room, hands behind his back. ' Maybe you should sell some of them?'

Kurt looked aghast, shaking his head furiously. ' I said may, plus you've seen the amount of closet space in the apartment. I'm sure Blaine will find some place for his suits'

Burt chuckled again, sitting on the bed next to the huge red suitcase on top of the spread. He moved his hands in front of him and in them Kurt saw an envelope. He frowned.

' What's that dad?'

Burt held it out silently, smiling at his son. ' From Carole and me. We did the same for Finn a few nights ago, and we're doing the same for you and Blaine'

Kurt opened the envelope, sliding out the cheque inside and gasped, hand jumping to cover his mouth in surprise. He looked at his father again with wide eyes.

' Dad, I can't accept this!' he exclaimed.

' You can and you will. You're my son and despite the fact that I don't like how far you're moving away, hopefully this can help you and Blaine so you don't have to rely solely on the Anderson's money' Burt insisted, holding up his hands when Kurt tried to hand it back.

' But…five thousand dollars dad! I'm sure you can't afford this'

' Well actually the garage has been doing very well recently, so we can stand to treat both of our boys' Burt smiled, reaching out and smoothing a hand over his biological son's hair, and for once Kurt didn't resist. Tears were starting to fill his eyes, he hated that he was such a baby still, even though he was nineteen now. Burt loved it of course, his son still had his baby-faced features, though they had refined through the years, just like Blaine's had. ' I'm so proud of you kid'

Tears started to spill down Kurt's cheeks now and tears were starting to fill Burt's eyes as well. Without another word, Kurt moved, pushing his suitcase out of the way and sitting on the bed, throwing his arms around his father's neck and burying his face in his shoulder. Burt pulled his son as close to him as possible, rubbing his back, tears falling freely now.

' Thanks dad, for everything'

* * *

><p>Kurt waited anxiously, sat at the bay window and watching the street, perking up whenever a car drove slowly past, visibly wilting when each of them didn't stop.<p>

' Kurt, come sit down, you're going to drive yourself mad' Sam said, lounging on the sofa with Finn and Mike, playing an X-Box shooting game. The New Directions members had returned once more to help pack up the moving van when it arrived.

' Yeah, he's not going to show up any sooner if you keep watch like some weird Labrador' Artie laughed. Kurt scowled, reluctantly moving away from the window, throwing himself into one of the armchairs, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

' What time is it?' he asked.

' Dude, it's seven thirty, five minutes since the last time you asked' Finn sighed, rolling his eyes.

' Shut up, I miss him' Kurt grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

' Yeah shut up guys, I think it's sweet' Rachel cooed, jiggling Lily on her lap, not paying any attention to the boys playing their games. The girls seemed to like nothing more than to coo other the baby girl throughout their visits, and were currently all making faces and waving toys for her enjoyment.

' Kurt, are you all packed?' Carole asked, eyeing the mountain of boxes and suitcases piled up at the bottom of the stairs.

' Yeah, that's everything that I'm taking with me, have you looked over the booklet I left on the island?'

' Yes dear, it's very sweet of you to write up all that' Carole chuckled, thinking back to the small booklet Kurt had printed out, explaining how to care for his father, the medicines he needed to take for his heart, his exercise routines and recipes that he enjoyed and that were good for him, as well as recipes for Carole and Finn. He'd left it on the kitchen island that morning, ready for when his stepmother got up.

' I hope it didn't offend you, it's just…I've looked after dad for so long…'

' Don't even think that sweetheart, I completely understand and love you even more for it' Carole smiled, stroking his hair lovingly.

' Thanks mum' Kurt replied, smiling back. He was really going to miss the woman who had become his stepmother.

' Do you want any…?'

Carole's offer was never heard because at that moment a loud horn sounded outside, wailing in a pattern that was unmistakably familiar. Kurt was on his feet in seconds, sprinting over to the front door, ignoring his friends' and family's laughter as he ripped it open, for once not stopping to check his hair.

A small van was parked up on the kerb between two black, shiny cars, the back door of one of them flinging open and Kurt felt a thrill of excitement as Blaine ran up the front lawn, dashing down to meet him, squealing when Blaine lifted him up, twirling them both round and round, making the slightly younger boy giggle, slapping at Blaine's shoulders, screaming at him to put him down.

' Baby! We're moving today!'

' Excited are we?' Kurt laughed as Blaine set him back on his feet, keeping his arms around his waist. Blaine nodded, swooping in to kiss him hard on the lips. Kurt blushed, shifting embarrassed when they heard the "awws" and "coos" from where Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Tina stood on the front porch, watch the reunion.

Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's, not letting go of him yet and gazing into his eyes. ' I missed you'

' I missed you too' Kurt smiled, sliding his hands up to bury in Blaine's black hair. ' Don't leave me again'

Blaine grinned at the familiar words. ' Never'

They soon began loading up the moving van as soon as it arrived only twenty minutes after Blaine and his small entourage of security, who set off towards New York ahead of the two boys. The girls helped with the smaller, lighter boxes of Kurt's stuff. Mike, Artie, Puck, Sam and Finn, all home for the summer as well as the girls, were grunting and groaning as they loaded the heavier stuff, starting on the stuff in the back of the van Blaine had arrived in, Burt coming outside to help.

Blaine glanced towards the huge moving van they had hired so Burt could drive all their stuff down to New York rather than paying the air fees and his eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline. ' Got enough stuff?'

' Shut up, I couldn't leave a lot behind! A lot of those clothes will help in inspiration!' Kurt protested, breaking out of his boyfriend's arms and walking towards the moving van. Blaine hurried after him with a noise of his own protest, catching Kurt's hand in his. It was early morning and the older boy was as clingy as ever.

' Kurt, Blaine' Burt called them over and Blaine smiled brightly at the other boy's father, holding out a hand.

' Nice to see you Mr. Hummel'

' How many times do I have to tell you kid, call me Burt, you're practically family anyway' Burt sighed, shaking his hand anyway, smiling. ' Now, I wanted to talk to you both, make sure you know exactly what the plan is for today?'

' We know dad. You're leaving in the moving van as soon as everything's packed; Blaine and I are following in our own cars with the others. Finn's coming with me, and Puck's going with Blaine, and then they're flying back with you' Kurt drawled with a sigh. ' It's not difficult'

Burt rolled his eyes, clapping both boys on the shoulders. ' So grown up' he muttered. ' Listen, I'm gonna stay to help sort things out for you, and I've called the electrician to come turn to electrics on, but he's only able to go tomorrow afternoon, at around lunch time, so Carole got you these' he handed Blaine a box of thick white candles and a full box of matches.

' Cool, thanks. I called the phone guy yesterday and he's coming tomorrow in the evening some time too, so I've made sure my phone's charged in case people need to call' Blaine explained. ' When's the bed coming again?' he asked, turning to Kurt.

' Day after tomorrow so we'll have to sleep on the mattress tonight…'

' BLAINE! COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN A SMALLER MATTRESS?'

The three turned at Puck's bellow, falling over with laughter as they spotted the boys struggling to load the huge blue, king size mattress into the back of the moving van, laughing harder when Finn lost his footing and his grip, all of them yelping when the mattress fell on all of them, who collapsed under its weight. The girls collapsed too, but in heaps of laughter, not moving to help their boyfriends.

' BLAINE! WE HATE YOU!'

' Why do you have such a big mattress?' Burt asked, chuckling.

' I like to spread out and I wanted to give Kurt plenty of room' Blaine shrugged, winking at Kurt when his father turned away, crossing the lawn to help the boys.

' Guess what?' Kurt said suddenly, excitedly.

' What?'

' My dad gave us five thousand dollars'

Blaine gaped at him for several moments. ' What?'

' My dad gave us five thousand dollars' Kurt repeated, giggling at his boyfriend's reaction. ' I was thinking we could put like three thousand of it in the bank so collect interest and the rest of it we can use for bills and food and stuff for the apartment, yeah?'

' Kurt, I've told you, you don't need to worry about money…'

' I know, but I want to pay my share, it's only fair, your parents have already bought such a gorgeous apartment for us. I don't want to seem selfish when people ask how we pay the bills and I have to answer that my boyfriend's royal parents pay for everything' Kurt protested. ' I'm not that sort of person Blaine, and I…'

Blaine silenced him with a kiss, chuckling against his lips. ' I get it babe, anyway, I'm too much of a gentleman to refuse the money'

Kurt giggled, leaning in for another kiss when one of the boys yelled across the lawn.

' If you two have time to snog each other's faces off then you have time to help us!'

It was nine by the time everything was loaded in the moving van, Kurt's boxes of clothes stacked neatly and securely, and Blaine's keyboard and guitar resting safely on top so they wouldn't break. Boxes of valuables were on the back seats of both Kurt's navigator and Blaine's Mercedes-Benz, and everything was ready to go. Kurt's eyes were already wet, but he burst into tears when he saw all of the girls in tears as well, throwing his arms around Mercedes.

' I'm going to miss you all so much!' he wailed into her top, sobbing when the other girls wrapped their arms around him as well.

' We'll miss you too! But we can visit and there's breaks and summer, and thanksgiving, and Christmas!' Rachel exclaimed.

' Yeah, we have to come up and see this amazing place of yours!' Santana insisted. ' We can go clubbing!'

' Not until you're twenty-one!' Burt called from the truck, making the teenagers giggle and Santana wink at Kurt. Burt and Carole knew about what had happened in Vegas, they just didn't know how drunk their sons and their friends had actually gotten.

' Be safe Kurt' Sam said, hugging him. ' Look after each other'

' Only if you promise to keep seeing Mercedes every chance you get' Kurt warned, smiling at his blonde friend, who chuckled, glancing over at his girlfriend.

' We bought web cams, so we're going to skype every day'

' Good, we'll all keep in touch, let each other know what we're doing and when we can meet up' Kurt told them all, hugging each of them in turn, clinging onto them longer than he probably should have, whispering thank you to each and every one of them. These people, these people stood in front of him, they were the reason he was still there, the reason he was moving to New York, the reason he was still alive. He knew thank you wasn't enough to show his gratitude to them all, but some day he would make it up to them, would thank them for everything.

As Blaine had also said goodbye to each of them, Kurt moved over to Carole, standing with Burt, Lily in her father's arms. He wrapped Carole in a hug, breathing her in.

' I love you mum, stay safe' he sighed. He could feel Carole let out a few shuddering breaths, and wetness on his shoulder.

' I love you too Kurt, my baby boy' she smiled as they both pulled away, staring at each other as she cupped his cheeks. ' Finn will always be my handsome boy, and you will always be my baby boy. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as a son, such an amazing young man as a son'

Kurt sobbed, hugging her again before moving onto Lily, holding her tightly.

' I'll miss not seeing you every day Lils, but I'll send you toys and clothes from New York I promise' he told the baby, kissing her forehead. ' I love you baby girl'

Blaine briefly squeezed Kurt's hand before climbing into his car, waiting for Puck to join him. Kurt looked back at the group of New Directions, watching as Finn leant against the side of his Navigator and Puck moved towards the other car.

Lima was his home. Regardless of the homophobia and the bullying and the small mall and the ignorant people who didn't understand artistic talent anymore than they knew quantum physics, Lima in Ohio was Kurt's home. It was all of their homes. It was where they had grown up, where they'd gone to school, where they'd worked, where they'd met each other, where they'd sung together. He anted to get out of Lima, but it would always be his home, whether he was in New York or in Cicero, Lima would always be his home because it was where his life had begun in so many ways.

Kurt smiled, opening the door to his car, looking back when Artie called his name. He looked back at the smiling faces of Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Mike and Artie, tears in the eyes of all, though the guys were obviously trying to hide them.

' New Directions forever!' they all yelled, and Kurt looked round as Finn and Puck yelled too. He giggled.

' New Directions forever' he repeated, wiping the tears before climbing into his Navigator with Finn, waiting for Blaine to pull away from the kerb, slowly as he waved to the collection of onlookers on the grass, before following him, blowing a kiss to his friends, his stepmother and his little sister, watching them all out of the corner of his eye in the wing mirror as he drove off down the road, smiling at their cheers and waves.

' You okay dude?' Finn asked as soon as they were completely out of Lima, onto the interstate. He had stayed silent while they drove through Lima, speaking up only when another few tears slipped down his brother's cheeks as they passed the sign wishing them a good trip.

' I'm fine' Kurt sighed. ' Just a bit sad to be leaving'

' Not regretting this are you?'

' Definitely not'

' Good, I want you to be happy Kurt'

Kurt smiled over at his brother, reaching over to pat his hand, his smile widening when Finn caught his hand in his own, squeezing it for a long moment.

' Love you Kurt' Finn muttered as he let go, looking back at the road.

' Love you too Finn'

* * *

><p>It was just over a ten-hour car journey to New York, but none of that seemed to matter once they'd reached the city, driving through it in the small convoy of three vehicles. Finn had taken over driving from Kurt five hours in, and Puck had done the same, giving Burt half an hour to recover before beginning to drive the long trip again; Kurt was relieved that the three of them were returning to Lima on a plane, the tickets bought by Blaine as an insisted thank you.<p>

The two brothers watched as the towering buildings and the bright yellow taxis as they passed. They'd been to New York before, but never like this, never had they driven through, into the residential communities. They followed the line of Central Park; it was gone seven and the sun was slowly setting, causing the leaves on the trees to shine golden brown, radiant and bewitching, Kurt knew he would never get used to such a sight, however many times he watched it in the next few years.

Like the trees of Central Park, the apartment was unforgettable. West 59th Street, overlooking the Park – literally across from it. Their apartment was on the top floor, and the building was one of the fancier of the block, with an amazing gold and white foyer, though not the most luxurious in New York. Both the boys wanted something simple, nothing over the top like Michael and Isabelle's condo, with its doorman and bellboys. There were steps up to the main sliding doors, and the whole building was made of red and black brick. Kurt had fallen in love with it when he came there the first time, even more so once he'd seen the apartment.

The five of them decided to visit the apartment and gather their bearings before attempting the difficult task of hauling their stuff into the lift. So Kurt rode the golden elevator with his father, his brother, his friend and his boyfriend, all the way to top, where there was pretty much only a utility room and an apartment, their apartment, and as Blaine unlocked the door he turned to the rest of them.

' Okay, this may seem weird, but you three need to go in first'

' Why?' Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

' Because I need a moment with Kurt' was the only explanation he got as the prince pushed open the door and ushered the three men inside. Kurt smiled at the gasps from inside, turning to Blaine.

' What did you want to talk about?'

Blaine shook his head, stepping closer. ' Not talk' Kurt rolled his eyes, closing his eyes as Blaine's face got closer to his. But he didn't get his kiss, squeaking when he suddenly felt Blaine's strong arms around him, pulling him off his feet and into the air, bridal style.

' Blaine! What are you doing?' he shrieked.

' Carrying you over the threshold' Blaine grinned, holding him easily and walking towards the doorway.

' Isn't that for when you get married?' Kurt asked, looping an arm around his neck to stop himself falling when Blaine suddenly stopped, mere inches from the doorway.

' Do you want me to be romantic or not?'

' Romantic, definitely romantic'

' Fabulous' he grinned, finally stepping into the apartment, to the amused looks of Burt, Finn and Puck, who didn't seem to want to step further into the huge luxurious apartment.

' We're so lucky the girls aren't here' Puck chuckled, snapping a picture of the two of them on his phone. ' They would have squealed our ears off by how cute you two are'

' Thank you Noah, and send that photo to me' Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek once his feet were back on the hard wood flooring on the small foyer. He took Blaine's hand in his, tugging him further into the apartment. It was as beautiful as he remembered, the foyer leading into the large living room, open plan and with a large black, modern cast iron fireplace in the left hand wall, surrounded by a light brown oak mantelpiece. The living room was connected to the kitchen by the breakfast bar that ran the whole way around it, and a wide corridor led down towards the two bedrooms and the would be study, along with the small bathroom, separate from their en-suite, since Kurt took ages with his hair in the mornings.

The far wall was practically covered by windows, light streaming in from the setting sun, a set of large double glass doors leading out onto a stone balcony, overlooking the views of Central Park. The sunlight was the only light in the room at the moment and Kurt and Burt quickly got to work setting out the pack of candles Carole brought for them and the battery powered lamps Burt had acquired for them, whilst the three boys disappeared to start unloading the three vehicles.

It took an hour and a half to get all of the boxes up the elevator and into the apartment, into their directed rooms, and another half an hour to squash the king size mattress into the poor, abused elevator, extract it and carry it through the front doorway, where it was abandoned in the living room, with the promise that it would be moved tomorrow by Blaine when he collapsed on it. The boys had bought most of what they needed before the move, and with the bigger furniture arriving the next day, there wasn't much unpacking to be done.

' Hummel, take care' Puck said, holding out a fist to his feminine friend, who hesitantly returned the gesture, bumping his smaller fist into his, feeling a bit disappointed.

' See you soon Puck' he smiled, giggling at the shock on Puck's face.

' You called me Puck!'

' No I'm sure you're mistaken'

' Dude, whatever anyone says or does, you're my boy, through and through, and I'm sorry for how us knowing each other started' Puck said, running a hand over his Mohawk uncomfortably. Kurt shook his head.

' Most good friendships start out badly, look at me and Mercedes, and me and Rachel, and me and pretty much everyone in glee club, and everyone else with everyone else in glee club, we all hated each other when we first started out' Kurt reminded him. ' You're forgiven, you were forgiven a long, long, long time ago'

' Cool, thanks. Stay in touch yeah?' Puck shrugged, glancing over at Blaine, who was smiling at the interaction in amusement. ' And you'd better look after my boy Kurt if you know what's good for you'

' You have my permission to beat me up if I hurt him ever again, you still need to get me for all the last times' Blaine said, the smile still on his face.

' I'll get you next time, when Kurt's not looking' Puck chuckled, suddenly and surprisingly pulling Kurt into a hug. ' Look after yourself Kurt'

' You too Noah'

Puck chuckled, releasing him and walking over to Blaine to bid him goodbye as well. Kurt watched him go for a second before a hand grabbed his arm.

' Kurt, you're the best brother in the world!' Finn said, yanking Kurt into a hug that pulled him off his feet. ' I'm really going to miss seeing you every day, I mean it was okay when you were in Cicero coz at least I knew you were eventually coming back, but this time…dude I'm just really going to miss you'

' I'll miss you too Finn, put me down' Kurt choked out from the middle of the bear hug. Finn grinned sheepishly, returning him to his feet.

' I'm sorry for everything…'

Kurt held up a hand against Finn's apologies, shaking his head. ' Like I told Noah, you were forgiven a long time ago. I know you're sorry and I love you even more for it'

Finn smiled, wrapping his arms around his smaller brother, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head, so quick nobody else would have noticed it. Kurt gasped at the gesture, closing his eyes and relishing in the warm embrace from his brother from another mother. Finn cleared his throat awkwardly after several moments, releasing Kurt and ruffling his hair just as awkwardly, for once Kurt didn't care, giggling.

' Love you dude'

' Love you Frankenteen'

Blaine and Puck chuckled at the brothers. They were still so awkward together, after all these years. Finn moved away from his brother, holding out a hand to Blaine, and Kurt took a deep breath, turning to the last of their guests.

' This is it' Kurt said, looking up at his father, tears already streaming down his cheeks, hands reaching out to grasp Burt's tightly, like he did when he was little. ' Just…just…remember to eat healthily, and stick to your excercises and your medications, and look after Carole and Lily, and maybe see how Mr. Schue is doing from time to time. And don't work too much, or get stressed, and email me the ideas for nursery when you've short listed, and call me every week…no twice…no three times! And I'm coming back for thanks giving and for Christmas too so you'd better not decorate before I arrive. And remember to put flowers on mum's grave every week, because she likes them…I put roses on there yesterday so go for tulips or carnations next time, ask Carole to help you if it doesn't weird her out too much…and just…just…'

' Kurt!' Burt chuckled, letting go of his hands to wrap his arms around his son, holding him closely. ' I'm going to miss you too'

Kurt whimpered, clutching at the lapels of his father's jacket and nuzzling his face into his chest, breathing in the seemingly always present smell of motor oil, cologne and musk that came with his father. He had done the same when he was a child, and hoped his dad didn't notice that he'd stolen one of his sweatshirts just for when he missed him too much, and for when they spoke on the phone.

' It's weird, thinking about you not being at home, with me, making me food and looking after me' Burt sighed. ' It was just you and me for so long, it just seems second nature to have you with me all the time'

' I could come home now…'

' No. You want this; this is where you're supposed to be. Your mum would want this for you. I want this for you. I want to one day have a guy come into the garage or sit next to me in a bar, and be wearing a shirt, and me to be able to turn to him and say my son designed that shirt, you're wearing a Hummel' Burt told him, sounding proud at the very thought. ' And I know that's going to happen, and when it does then it'll be extraordinary, because I'll be more proud of you than I am right now, and I don't think that's possible'

Kurt sobbed, tightening his grip on the jacket, not wanting to let go. ' I love you so much dad' he whispered.

' I love you too Kurt, more than anything, and whatever happens, here and in Cicero, you will always be my baby boy, my son, the one person in my life at the moment who I can honestly say has been there for me their whole life, even when I should have been there for them' Burt said, pulling away slightly and cupping his son's face in his large calloused hands. ' You are the best thing I've ever done, the best thing I can give to this world, and the best thing life could give to me'

Burt gently wiped at the tears on Kurt's cheeks with his thumb, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his hairline, pulling him back in for another hug.

* * *

><p>AN Oh my gosh! Is it bad that I cried a little during the goodbyes, all of them! It was so hard to write coz I wanted to get the words just right, I mean the Burt/Kurt relationship is so lovely and heart warming that I wanted to make sure I expressed the extra right feelings in their words, in Finn and Puck's as well.

Hope you all liked it and are happy that Blaine is back, you'll see a lot more of him in these next few chapters ;P

Keep reading and reviewing! :D X X


	37. Our Apartment

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Our Apartment **

Kurt stood on the balcony staring after Burt, Finn and Puck drove away in the moving van towards the airport, waving out of the windows. He sighed when they were out of sight, looking up, over the tree line and towards the lake in the middle of Central Park, closing his eyes when a pair of arms wound around his waist, a chest pressing to his back and a chin resting on his shoulder.

' You okay?' Blaine whispered.

' I'm fine' Kurt said, not lying this time, turning in his boyfriend's arms and reaching up to thread his fingers through his hair, smiling when Blaine pressed his forehead to his, breathing each other in.

' Baby, we're living in New York, together' the prince whispered, his voice low and quiet as if afraid he would break the soft atmosphere that had developed around them, stood on the balcony of their apartment. Kurt chuckled.

' We are indeed' he sighed. ' I can't believe it. It all seems like a dream'

' A good dream?'

Kurt quickly pressed his lips against Blaine's chastely, pulling him closer and nuzzling his nose into his neck, planting more kisses there.

' The best dream' he murmured into his skin, shivering at the hand stroking down his spine, resting at the very base of his back, fingers splaying out on the top of his backside. They were pressed as close as possible, chests and hips flush together. Blaine glanced over Kurt's shoulder at the now dark, fluorescent-lit park, the lights of the buildings around it dazzling off of the lake and horse drawn carriages carrying couples romantically down the paths. He shook his head. The park was beautiful, but nothing compared to the boy in his arms.

' Do you want to unpack tomorrow?' he asked. ' We could order some Chinese and cuddle'

Kurt pulled his face away from his neck, smiling and nodding. ' Yeah, sounds great'

' Cool, I'll call the landlord, see if he knows a good Chinese that delivers, you make up the bed' Blaine said, still holding onto Kurt, who giggled.

' Blaine, you have to let go of me to do that'

' Really?'

' Yeah'

' Darn' he grumbled, reluctantly pulling away and winking at the younger boy, taking his hand and tugging him back into the apartment. They picked their way around the boxes to where the mattress had been left, taking up a lot of the middle of the living room, surrounded by the bags holding the duvets and sheets that they had bought to fit the huge thing.

Kurt quickly made up the bed, half listening to Blaine taking down the details of a Chinese takeaway just around the corner from the landlord, hurrying to make their usual order. Kurt felt a thrill go through him as he tucked in the corners of the sheets; Blaine knew his coffee order, he knew his clothing size, he knew his favourite cologne and his favourite moisturisers, and he knew his takeaway, regardless of what takeaway they were having. He didn't know any other boyfriends who knew all of that and more.

Once he'd finished making the bed, he flopped down onto it, spreading out his arms and legs and closing his eyes. Humming quietly to himself, he waited, knowing it was only a matter of time before the mattress dipped and a warm body crawled on top of his, sweet breath brushing his cheek as lips pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

' Well I do like this particular position' Blaine chuckled against his skin. Kurt smiled.

' You would want me sprawled out on your bed'

' Of course. I may tie you to it' the prince said thoughtfully, kissing down his neck.

' You like my cooking way too much to keep me tied up here' Kurt laughed, humming contentedly as Blaine's lips connected to the base of his neck, suckling lightly. ' Hmm, wanna christen the new mattress?'

Blaine moaned softly at his words, pressing his hips flush against Kurt's. ' I thought you'd never ask'

Kurt giggled as Blaine made short work of their clothes, pulling the duvet up and over them when they both felt the chill from the lack of heating. They both moaned as their half hard cocks slid against each other when Blaine ground his hips into Kurt's.

They were both exhausted, from travelling most of the day and the move, but both were too hard to turn back now, so they had to make it quick. Blaine gasped as Kurt flipped them over beneath the covers, reaching down and grasping Blaine's cock in his soft grasp, grinning down at him smugly when his boyfriend threw his head back, eyes rolling back in their sockets as his thumb ran over the head.

' Like that baby?' he purred, not giving Blaine time to answer and pressing his lips hard against his, dipping his tongue into his mouth to taste him. They battled for dominance as Blaine's hand clawed for the bottle of lube Kurt had carefully set out while he was making the bed. Kurt pulled away, sitting up to straddle Blaine's hips, hand still pumping lazily as he watched Blaine lube up his fingers, meeting his eyes and feeling an electrifying pulse spike through him at the intense gaze.

Blaine pulled him back down for a kiss, running his open palm down there smooth curve of Kurt's ass, circling his hole before pushing a digit roughly inside making Kurt moan deeply into his mouth, gasping as Blaine moved it in and out, quickly adding a second and then a third. Kurt whimpered as Blaine stretched him, refusing to go anywhere near his prostrate just yet.

' No teasing' he murmured against his lips. Blaine chuckled, rolling them and thrusting his fingers in and out for just a few moments more before pulling out, lining himself up. He paused. ' Blaine!' Kurt wailed, gasping for breath as his cock slid against Blaine's stomach. ' I said no tease…'

Blaine didn't let him finish, thrusting inside him and topping out in one swift movement, clutching Kurt's bent knees. Kurt practically screamed with the first thrust, clutching his hands into Blaine's curly hair and pulling him back down for a kiss. Quick sex meant rough sex with Blaine, and though Kurt enjoyed it almost as much as their slow, intense sex, but rough sex was loud and he really didn't want to make a bad impression on the neighbours as the boys who had loud sex every night.

Kurt was yanked from his thoughts as Blaine decided he was ready and pulled out, immediately slamming back into him. Blaine picked up his speed almost instantly, slamming into Kurt again and again, swallowing each other's moans and cries as he shifted their position, letting Blaine deeper into the boy he loved and pummelling his prostrate again and again. Kurt's fingers dug into his curly hair, tugging in a painful pleasurable way that made the prince moan into his mouth, thrusting faster and harder.

' Baby…oh my gosh…baby, I'm so close' Kurt gasped against his lips, nipping at Blaine's bottom lip, wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing his heel to the small of his back and moving his hips up to meet Blaine's with every thrust.

' You are so beautiful…let go…come for me…come for me in our new apartment' Blaine growled, leaning up on his elbows, chuckling when Kurt tried to follow his lips. ' No…oh Kurt…I wanna hear you moan for me…now!'

Kurt threw his head back, back arching as Blaine's hand pumping up and down his cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts, running his thumb over the underside and drawing Kurt closer and closer to the edge. With one last thrust, Kurt moaned loud and long as his orgasm washed over him, half conscious to Blaine coming deep inside of him, his own cum splattering over both their chests and stomachs. Blaine continued to thrust, slow and shallow, riding through both their orgasms until he collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

Their new apartment was filled with the sounds of their gasping breaths and soft kisses pressed to sweaty skin as they both came down from an orgasm that had been waiting for over a week. Blaine shakily sat up on his elbows again, kissing Kurt's forehead, then his nose and finally his lips.

' I missed you so much' he whispered.

Kurt smiled, running his hand through those curls he loved so much. ' I missed you too'

' It's so hard not to see you every day, even just at night. I just want to be with you all the time' Blaine sighed, running a thumb across Kurt's cheek, following it with his lips.

' You have me forever' Kurt whispered, stroking his hands over his shoulders and neck.

' Forever?'

' For eternity'

Blaine smiled, carefully pulling out and rolling over to grab some tissues, also placed beside the bed, chuckling at his boyfriend's preparation. He quickly cleaned them both up, chucking the soiled tissues onto the floor and rolling back to his slightly dazed boyfriend.

' I love our new apartment' Kurt sighed, pushing Blaine onto his back and cuddling into his chest. ' And I love you'

' I love you too'

' We'd better sleep, we have a long day of unpacking tomorrow'

' Ergh, I hate unpacking'

' As soon as the unpacking is done, the sooner we can cuddle and do other things'

' Ah…I knew I wanted to live with you for a reason'

* * *

><p>Blaine was having a good dream. It had started with Kurt giving him a lap dance, and was about to end with the best blowjob ever. It felt so real, his tongue swirling round his head in the magic way it always did. He was close to the edge when he woke up.<p>

But Kurt's mouth still stayed around him.

' Am I still dreaming?'

Kurt grinned, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes, red swollen lips stretched around Blaine's hard cock, bobbing up and down. Blaine groaned at the sight, reaching down to grasp Kurt's already messy hair, making him move faster.

Kurt's tongue swirled around the length of him, sucking hard on the tip before deep throating him again, humming low and reaching a hand up to fondle his balls. Blaine groaned a whimpering groan, grasping Kurt's hair with both hands for something to hold onto as Kurt suddenly pushed a finger inside him, quickly down to the knuckle, crooking over to find his prostrate.

' Oh God, Kurt!' Blaine practically yelled, throwing his head back and coming hard down his boyfriend's throat.

Kurt swallowed all of it, licking up the underside of Blaine's cock as he pulled off, pressing his forehead to Blaine's hip, gasping and moaning until a shudder suddenly flowed through his body as he came into his hand.

' That was…sudden' Blaine chuckled when they'd finally come down from their orgasms and Kurt crawled back up his body, giggling.

' I woke up coz you were poking me in the back, thought I would take care of it for you' he explained with a cheeky grin.

' You're like a carpenter, no wood gets wasted'

' You watch too much T.V.'

' You know that's from T.V. so ditto'

Kurt whacked him lightly on the chest. ' Shaddup and go back to sleep, and no poking me this time'

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slender boy, kissing him on the forehead as he nuzzled into his chest. They were asleep again in seconds.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up a few hours later, Kurt wasn't there and for a short moment, his heart stopped, until he heard the soft humming coming from the kitchen. His body comfortably relaxed, he rolled off of the mattress, ignoring the slight chill in the air as he wandered through the sea of boxes, not bothering to put on anything.<p>

He leant against the sideboard, watching Kurt, dressed in Blaine's boxers and large t-shirt, moving systematically around the stove, cooking, humming along to the music in his head, swinging his hips to the inaudibly beat. He didn't notice Blaine creeping up behind him, squeaking when his arms wound around his waist, dropping the spatula in his hand.

' Blaine!'

' Morning baby' Blaine chuckled in his ear, leaning his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

' Morning, you scared me'

' Sorry, you just looked so delicious I needed to touch you'

Kurt rolled his eyes, retrieving the spatula and prodding at the eggs in the frying pan. Blaine stayed latched onto him, shivering slightly. Kurt glanced down.

' Are you naked?'

' Somebody stole my clothes' Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

' I was cold'

' Yeah well now so am I'

' Just go back to the mattress, breakfast's ready' Kurt laughed, dishing up the eggs and pancakes onto the plates on the sideboard. Blaine disappeared to quickly pull on some sweatpants, throwing himself onto the mattress as Kurt set the plates and two mugs of coffee down on the floor in front of them, making a mental note that the kitchen table was the first thing they needed to set up when it arrived.

Blaine tucked into the eggs and pancakes greedily, looking around the room with interest in his eyes, but not wording them until he was finished, his plate clean. Kurt watched him, amused, as he ate slower, sipping his coffee daintily. He too kept glancing around their apartment. The only light was coming from the sunlight spilling in from outside, it was before noon, and Kurt had only been up forty minutes before Blaine awoke.

' Where'd you get the food from anyway?' Blaine finally asked over the rim of his coffee mug.

Kurt blushed. ' I may have asked the neighbour if I could borrow some' he mumbled.

' Ah, so we have to go shopping soon then?' Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. ' No?'

' I'm going food shopping, you have to stay here and wait for the electrician coz I'd prefer to see properly tonight' the younger boy explained. ' The furniture should be arriving at around two so that'll give the electrician plenty of time to finish up and me to get back as well'

' Okay, well did you want to get ready and I'll…um…clean up' the prince shrugged, glancing round sheepishly at the abandoned cum covered tissues and bottle of lube beside the mattress with its soiled sheets. Kurt blushed again, looking anywhere but their mess as he collected up their plates and empty mugs, heading to the kitchen.

The two boys quickly showered and discovered some of their clothes boxes to throw on some clean ones, Kurt rushing through his moisturising routines and hair styling and heading out before Blaine had even properly dressed, kissing his boyfriend quickly and dashing out, not wanting to miss the delivery of their furniture.

Kurt had a spring in his step as he walked down the street towards the mini-mark. It was a lovely day, even if it was sightly chilly and he'd had to put on his Alexander McQueen winteer coat, not that he was compaining. It was strange. He couldn't seem to get it into his head that this wasn't a holiday, or a weekend getaway, that he was living here, here in New York City, with the guy of his dreams, about to attend a great fashion college, and not only that but he was still marginally in the public eye for dating the future king of Cicero. It was strange what could happen in just over a year.

New York was different from Lima, Ohio. He was dressed in brightest red skinny jeans and flamboyant clothes, his hair perfectly quioffed, and nobody even gave him a second glance as he strutted down the street, humming to himself. In Lima, he was glared at and sometimes even shouted at for how he dressed and just because people knew he was gay.

He food shopped quickly, stocking up on lube while he was there, blushing furiously as the elderly woman behind the counter scanned them, smiling at him warmly and having the young bag boy packing away his shopping for him. he hated shopping for lube, especially when Blaine was with him and insisted on touching him all the time. He preferred Blaine to do it, the former Warbler ddn't seem to mind at all, he remembered the first time they'd gone shopping together.

' _Kurtie! Why are you blushing?' Blaine sang as they stood in the middle of the supermarket. _

' _I'm not, just get what you need and lets get out of here' Kurt said through gritted teeth, looking anywhere but the shelf they stood in front of. _

' _Well what ones do you want to get?' Blaine asked, swinging their clasped hands between them. _

' _I don't care, just pick one' _

' _Baby, are you embarrassed? It's only lube' _

_Kurt glared at him. ' Can you please keep your voice down? You may live in Westerville but I know people around here! So pick the damn thing' _

_Blaine giggled, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezing him to his side. _

' _I love you' he whispered into Kurt's ear, nuzzling his neck. ' But we need to decide this together, it's a couple thing we haven't done yet' _

' _With good reasoon' Kurt grumbled. _

' _Do you want flavoured? Or a tingly one? Or the one you can use in the shower? Or…' _

' _Wait' Kurt interrupted him suddenly, his cheeks bright pink, still glaring at Blaine's cheeky grin that seemed to have grown the more and more Kurt's cheeks flushed. ' They have flavoured lube?' _

' _Yeah! Do you wanna buy some strawberry? You like strawberries!' _

' _Um…okay' Kurt mumbled, resisting when Blaine tugged at his hand down the aisle after retrieving two bottles of strawberry flavoured lube, heading for the checkout. ' Can't you go without me?' _

' _No! You have to come too! Courage my love! Courage!' Blaine laughed, dragging his boyfriend down the aisle to the checkout, where the only free one just happened to be a young guy just a few years older than them. Kurt groaned, studying the floor and his fancy Alexander McQueen heeled boots as Blaine dumped the lube, food and sodas they had collected, grinning still in amusement as the boy's eyes widened, scanning the lube. _

_Blaine was still laughing softly as they left the store, bag in hand, and Kurt's hand clasped in his other. Kurt glared at him. _

' _I hate you' _

' _No you don't' _

' _Why do I love you?' _

The lights were on when Kurt got back to the apartment, and Blaine was relaxing on the mattress, dressed in low slung denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscler biceps. Kurt would have melted on the spot, if it wasn't for the unopened, unmoved boxes that still filled the living room.

' Well unpacking looks like its well underway!' he exclaimed, dropping the bags onto the sideboard and frowning at his boyfriend.

' Did you get more lube?' he asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

' I hate you'

' No you don't'

' Why do I love you?'

' Because I'm your teenage dream'

* * *

><p>AN I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I HAD A PROJECT FOR UNIVERSITY AND I COULDN'T IGNORE IT! HOWEVER MUCH I REALLY WANTED TO POST FOR YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :O

I'm not sure about the ending, but let me know what you think. It's more of a settling in the new apartment sort of chapter.

Gold star for whoever knows where Blaine's T.V. quote came from!

Hope you all liked it! Keep reviewing and keep reading! I was thinking of doing a few chapters ont ehir first week, but I might just jump to their first days at college, what do you all want? Let me know lovely reviewers!


	38. Living Together Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Living Together Part One **

' BLAINE! GET OFF MY NEW COUCH!'

' Our couch, babe, ours'

' No! It belongs to me only when you decide to jump on it!'

' Aw you're no fun!' Blaine grumbled, dropping down onto the leather and fabric couch, flopping on his back and watching Kurt empty out the contents of their new bookcase onto the floor. ' Why didn't we get it pre-made?'

' Because you're always going on about us doing couply things, this is a couply thing, building furniture together, so come help me' Kurt explained, peering at the instructions. Blaine groaned, flailing his arms and legs.

' Too comfy!'

' What are you? Three?'

' What are you? A paedophile?'

' Blaine!'

Blaine chuckled to himself, rolling off the couch and crawling over to sit beside his boyfriend who was still studying the instructions closely. The prince watched him for a few moments before grabbing the paper from him and throwing it over his shoulder.

' We don't need instructions, we're men!'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Yes we may be men, but I'm one of those rare men who aren't threatened the evil instructions'

' Sit aside, I'll do it'

Kurt sighed, sitting back against the clear wall where the bookcase would go, watching as Blaine started picking up random pieces of wood and screws. Laughing softly to himself, he pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is watching his boyfriend attempt to make a bookcase without the instructions. This should be fun!

**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson **and **50 others **like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Ah a rookie mistake

**Mercedes Jones: **When will men learn?

**Rachel Berry: **My dads have the same problem, Daddy loves instructions, Dad hates them

**Sam Evans: **Go Blaine! Build it without the evil instructions!

**Finn Hudson**, **Noah Puckerman** and **21 others **like this

**Jeff S. Starling: **I liked that but I do agree with Kurt and the girls

**Nick Duval: **TRAITOR!

**Jeff S. Starling: **It took you THREE HOURS to build a coffee table for the Warblers' Choir Room!

**Kurt Hummel**, **Santana Lopez** and **5 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **Ah look, Blaine's found the two side pieces…they're the two largest bits O.o

**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** and **50 others **like this

**Jacques Anderson: **I suggest you lull him into a post-orgasmic coma then do it yourself! Always works with Piers!

**Pierre Noir **likes this

**Elladora Anderson: **Ew

**Noah Puckerman: **Ella! Hi!

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Elladora Anderson: **Hi Noah (smiley face)

**Jacques Anderson: **Ew

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh dear, Blaine is getting annoyed

**Jacques Anderson**, **Elladora Anderson** and **50 others **like this

**Mike Chang: **When do you think he'll give up?

**Artie Abrams: **My money's on in about five minutes

**Thad Harwood: **Nah, Blaine doesn't like to admit defeat, he'll storm out of the room in three minutes though

**Logan Martin**, **Trent Nixon** and **12 others** like this

**Wes Montgomery: **I love how all of the Warblers liked this

**Cameron James: **Because it's so true!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh hold up, he's giving me the puppy eyes, brb

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Why does Blaine have puppy eyes?

* * *

><p>' Baby?'<p>

Kurt looked up from his phone; grinning at the wide-eyed look Blaine was giving him. Seeing he'd gotten his boyfriend's attention, Blaine crawled up to him and into his lap, nuzzling his neck.

' Can't we just cuddle?' the prince asked into his skin.

' Are admitting defeat?'

' No! Never! I just really want to cuddle you'

' We have to get the book case done'

' The book case is stupid'

' Do you want me to do it?'

' No, I can do it!'

Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around his royal boyfriend and hugging him close, sliding his phone back into his pocket. They stayed like that for several moments; Blaine pressing soft kisses to Kurt's neck, until the doorbell rang. Blaine groaned when Kurt pushed him off of him, jumping up and hurrying to the door. A woman stood there, with styled blonde auburn hair and wearing an apron around her waist, holding a tray of something covered in tinfoil.

' Hi! I'm Stephanie Talbot, I live down the hall' the woman said cheerfully.

' Oh hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel' he said, smiling brightly at the woman.

' I just wanted to come down and welcome you to the building and give you this' Stephanie explained, holding out the tray. He took it, getting a whiff of something very delicious. ' It's home-made banana bread, my kids love it so I thought I'd make some for you as well'

' Oh that's so lovely of you! Please come in' Kurt said, standing aside. Stephanie stepped inside in her heels, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the apartment.

' Oh my, this is gorgeous! You must tell me your designer!'

' Thank you, I um…decorated it myself' Kurt blushed. ' Blaine, we have a guest'

Blaine was sat on the floor still surrounded by pieces of bookcase, not touching any of them, just staring blankly. He looked up, seemingly happy for the distraction as he jumped to his feet.

' Hi! Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you!'

' Pleasure to meet you, I'm Stephanie Talbot' Stephanie said, looking flustered at the very sight of Blaine. Kurt smiled, setting the banana bread on the sideboard of the kitchen, the woman obviously read the celebrity magazines he loved to pour over and that Blaine kept appearing in. ' Should I um…I'm not sure if I should curtsy or…'

Blaine smiled his thousand-watt smile. ' Taking a seat will be just fine' he chuckled.

' How long have you lived in the building?' Kurt asked, bringing in a tray of tea and coffee, setting it on the coffee table.

' Ten years, just before Brooklyn was born' Stephanie, accepting the tea from Kurt.

' Brooklyn, I love that name' Blaine smiled. ' Your son I'm guessing?'

' Yes, he's ten next month. We have two girls as well, Abigail and Jayla'

' Oh how sweet' Kurt sighed.

' You two aren't married are you?'

' No, not yet' Blaine replied, smiling at Kurt.

' Aw, how sweet. Your parents must be proud' Stephanie giggled, nudging Kurt. ' Bagging yourself a prince'

' All my friends are insanely jealous'

' I can imagine'

Blaine sniffed the air. ' What is that heavenly smell?'

' Oh Stephanie brought us home-made banana bread'

' Oh my gosh, I love banana bread!' the prince exclaimed. ' Shall we have a slice?'

Stephanie smiled. ' I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check, it's almost time for the school run and it looks like you have something to build, but it was lovely to meet you both and thank you so much for the tea'

' No problem, thank you for the banana bread I'm going to devour as soon as you leave' Blaine winked, making the woman giggle as she stood, smoothing down her apron.

' I'm sure you will. Feel free to drop by anytime, we're in 509, and if you ever need any chores doing, Brooklyn loves helping out'

' He sounds like a lovely boy, we look forward to meeting him and the girls'

' I'll be sure to send them round to say hello soon' Stephanie smiled.

As soon as she was gone, true to his words, Blaine descending on the banana bread, cutting him and Kurt a slice each, biting into it and moaning.

' Well the only time I hear you moan like that is when I do that special thing with my tongue' Kurt laughed. Blaine gave him a cheeky wink. ' Are you ever going to finish that?' he asked, gesturing towards the pieces of bookcase that still littered the floor.

' Later, talk about your special tongue skills has me a bit hot' the prince grinned, sauntering over to him, plate of banana bread still in his grasp. He wrapped his free arm around his slender boyfriend's waist. ' Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Will you finish the book case afterwards?'

' Of course, and then we can go out to get school supplies if there's time'

' Okay then, but if you get crumbs in the sheets, I'm killing you'

' Abuse! Oh the abuse!'

' Those are Egyptian cotton, they're worth it'

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>resents his boyfriend's status and his friends' comments! I CAN BUILD A BOOKCASE!

**Finn Hudson**, **Ella Anderson **and **50 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel: **That's what happens when you jump on MY COUCH!

* * *

><p>AN Short chapter but I found it fun to write. I love Facebook fics so I thought I'd put my own in since well teenage life is controlled by facebook, I'm twenteen and I still stay on it for ages every day. Yes I have no life :P

What did you think? Next chapter up really, really, really soon! Keep reviewing and keep reading! I've abandoned my assignment due today to post this so you owe me ;P Love to all!


	39. Living Together Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Living Together Part Two **

Once again, Blaine woke up to an empty bed and the sounds of music coming from the kitchen down the hall. It was their third day living together and the last few days had involved stocking the cupboards and making sure all their furniture was in his stylishly accurate place. Now that everything was pretty much done, they had a free day to do whatever they wished and Blaine had just awoken from a very nice dream.

Crawling out of bed, he stumbled into the hallway, following his boyfriend's humming and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Kurt was once again dressed in one of Blaine's larger t-shirts and his boxers, singing and dancing along to the soft morning music coming from their radio on the sideboard.

' _Girl you got me tripping on sunshine _

_God knows you just made my day _

_Since you came around, no _

_I just can't slow down, no _

_Wanna see you walking my way _

_Girl you got me thinking about diving _

_And getting down on one knee maybe too _

_People may stop and stare _

_But I don't even care, no _

_Just as long as I'm with you _

_You got me running on sunshine _

_And ain't no clouds getting in my way, no _

_I must be running on sunshine _

_Ain't no rain getting in my way, no _

_Yeah _

_Girl you got me acting a little crazy _

_Chasing tail like some old dog _

_Ooh I got this rocket _

_In my front left pocket _

_Ready to explode like bomb…' _

' Yeah me too'

Kurt eeped, spinning round, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Blaine chuckled.

' Though I suppose mines not in a pocket, but it does need taking care of' he grinned, stalking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him, his half hard cock pressing against Kurt's thigh, making him gasp. ' Good morning'

' M morning, do you want some breakfast?' Kurt stammered, gesturing behind him to the pancakes cooking on the stove.

' Yes, but I don't want pancakes' Blaine murmured, ducking his head and nipping at Kurt's earlobe, so he gasped again.

' Pancakes first' he reprimanded, nudging Blaine towards the kitchen table, forcing him to sit down. Blaine patted his lap invitingly but Kurt ignored him, dishing out the pancakes and setting a plate down in front of him, looking anywhere but the prince's half erection.

' Baby, these are amazing!' Blaine exclaimed, mouth full of Kurt's legendary chocolate chip pancakes. Kurt smiled at him over the rim of his coffee mug. He had only had two pancakes and had already finished them, leaving Blaine to finish his four drowning in maple syrup. He waited until the prince had scraped up the last few morsels before asking him what they should do that day. Blaine grinned. ' I think we should christen every single room in the apartment'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Is that all you ever think about? Getting into my pants?'

' Well your ass is very lovely'

' What has gotten into you this morning?'

' Well you've stolen my clothes again, and you look positively mouth-watering in them' Blaine said, looking him up and down as he took the plates to the sink. ' And I was serious about christening every room'

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at him. ' Really?'

' Not like all today, we'd die, I mean over the next few days, it'll be great' he explained, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

' You just want to boast to the other guys that you've had sex all over the apartment'

' No, I want you all over the apartment, in a variety of different ways' Blaine corrected him, a lustful glint in his eyes, his erection growing harder at the very thoughts going through his head.

' My ass will be sore for weeks, I won't be able to sit down properly at college!'

' You can have me in a room if you want?' the prince offered.

When they had first got together, both had insisted on an equal partnership, meaning one of them wasn't classed as "the girl" in the relationship, an agreement that continued once they started having sex. But after a few weeks, it had become obvious that Kurt preferred to be the "bottom" and Blaine the "top". They rarely differed from this out of choice, so the thought of Kurt topping occasionally excited both of them.

Kurt's eyes glinted. ' This idea is growing on me' he admitted.

' Great!' Blaine exclaimed, jumping up and sauntering over to Kurt again, pulling him into his arms. ' I think we should start with the kitchen then'

Kurt squeaked as Blaine picked him up and sat him on the table – the thankfully sturdy table – attacking his mouth with his own. Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth, grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his waist so his erection pressed against Kurt's own gradually hardening cock.

' Wait…wait…' Kurt gasped, shaking his head as Blaine continued kissing down his neck. Blaine pulled back only slightly with a questioning look. ' The blinds, I don't want the whole of New York watching us'

' Let them look, let them see how gorgeous you look when you cum' Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip, licking up to his top lip.

' I knew you had a voyeuristic side, if I remember correctly you wanted to have sex in a bathroom back in Cicero' Kurt chuckled, groaning as Blaine pushed him back to lie on the table, slipping off his t-shirt as he went, licking a stripe down his torso.

' I want the world to see how I make you scream my name' the prince said against his stomach, sucking a hickey there. Kurt whimpered as Blaine licked another stripe along the skin at the top of his boxers, dipping into his belly button. Next thing he knew, Blaine had grabbed the hem of the boxers with his teeth – his fricking _teeth_! – and dragged them down his legs, kissing back up his long, smooth legs until he gets to Kurt's cock, licking a line up the underside, making Kurt shriek.

' You have a thing about licking me today' Kurt gasped.

' You're very lickable' Blaine chuckled, swirling his tongue around the tip of his boyfriend's cock.

' You didn't just refer to me as lickable'

' I did indeed, in fact I might just put it facebook to punish you' he smirked, reaching up a hand and pushing two fingers into Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked on them, glaring down at him.

' It took you two hours to build that book case' he grumbled when Blaine removed his fingers. Blaine didn't reply, instead pushing two fingers in at once and making Kurt scream in both pleasure and pain. He felt so stretched as Blaine barely gave him a second to adjust, thrusting his fingers into him, adding a third within a minute. Kurt was loosing his mind, clutching at the sides of the table just for something to keep him tied to the Earth.

' Baby, I need to get the lube' Blaine said, scissoring his fingers.

' No you don't, you can't leave now!'

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, biting his bottom lip, looking around for a solution. A light bulb lit up over his head, and he pulled his fingers out, much to Kurt's protests. He rounded the table and grabbed Kurt's shoulder, dragging him across the table so his head hung over the side. His mouth instantly dropped over, reaching up to pump the base as he took Blaine's cock into his mouth, covering it with saliva. Blaine had half a mind to stay like that until he came, but he figured Kurt would get angry, so he quickly pulled out, hurrying to drag Kurt's hips back to his own and pushing inside him in one swift movement. Kurt cried out, still clutching at the table as Blaine started thrusting into him at a fast pace, pounding into him.

' Oh God…Blaine…fuck!'

' Whatever happened to keeping quiet so we don't scare the neighbours?'

' Fuck 'em'

' No, I'd rather fuck you' Blaine chuckled, reaching down to pump Kurt's cock, using the other hand to wrap Kurt's legs back around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting his prostrate. Kurt shrieked, letting go of the table with one hand to claw at his own hair. He closed his eyes tight shut, panting hard as his orgasm crept up on him.

Blaine suddenly flicked his wrist around his cock and struck his prostrate at the same time, pleasure spiking through Kurt as he came hard, cum spilling over Blaine's hand and his muscles clenching around Blaine, causing him to come hard into him, spilling deep inside him.

Blaine continued to thrust inside him, riding out both their orgasms before collapsing on top of Kurt, breathing hard. Kurt finally let go of the table, stroking his hand through Blaine's curls, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

' Well that's one room down'

' Two, we've had sex in the master bedroom' Kurt reminded him, sniggering.

' Two down then'

* * *

><p>' Where do you want to work then?' Kurt asked as they walked hand and hand down the street.<p>

Blaine shrugged, a spring in his step after their kitchen escapades, swinging their hands between them. Their task today was to find an idea of where they wanted to work. Despite Blaine's family's money, he had decided to get a job like Kurt as well, to teach himself decorum and a sense of respect for money, or whatever it was that Kurt had told him.

' It doesn't have to be a big job; you could be a waiter or something? Or work in a book store?' Kurt suggested, looking around at the stores as they passed them.

' No, I think you should be a waiter, you'd look cute in a uniform' Blaine smiled, leaning over and nuzzling Kurt behind his ear. Kurt blushed, humming contently to himself.

' So you want to ask in some book stores?'

' Yeah, it'll give me inspiration for my book'

' What book?'

' I told you! Kurt and Blaine's Adventures in Wonderland! I need to write an autobiography and since you are my life, I figured you need to be in like half the chapters anyway!' Blaine explained. ' Though I might change it to Klaine Adventures in Wonderland or the Adventures of Klaine in Wonderland'

' Why Wonderland?'

' Because knowing you has been both magical and surreal'

' And who said you weren't romantic'

' Lets go in here!' the prince suddenly exclaimed, dragging his boyfriend into a bookstore called Book Marks. It was a moderately big place, with a small coffee shop inside where people were sitting, reading books and drinking coffee. It was a quaint place, where the staff wore red waistcoats over black shirts, jeans and a red tie. Kurt couldn't help thinking that Blaine would look great it that. Blaine pulled him over to the cashier, smiling at the girl behind the desk, who seemed dazed by his smile almost instantly. ' Hi there, I'm looking for a job, do you have any going at the moment?'

The girl snapped out of it, fluttering her eyelashes at him. ' Actually yes, shall I introduce you to our manager?'

' That would be great! Kurt, do you mind waiting?'

Kurt shook his head, watching the girl call over another member of staff then steering Blaine over to a portly man across the store, a hand on his arm. Kurt frowned, ordering two coffees to go and settling down at a table. Yes, he accepted that Blaine was gorgeous – breathtakingly gorgeous – and that the girl was only human, but he still didn't like girls flirting with his man, it was one of the traits he got from his mother, spurred on by Mercedes, Santana and all the other girls.

Making Blaine jealous was fun and ended well for both of them. Making Kurt jealous wasn't fun at all. He was tempted to call Mercedes and ask her what to do, but he knew that conversation would end with a suggestion to "cut a bitch".

' Sir?'

He jumped, looking up at the tall, attractive boy with wavy black hair. He was wearing the uniform and holding a copy of Pride and Prejudice.

' Sir, are you okay?' he asked, smiling.

' Yeah…um…yeah I'm fine'

' It's just you've been staring at your coffee for like three minutes and not touched it' the boy told him, making him blush.

' Oh, right, sorry, just deep in thought' he stammered, dropping his gaze to the table. The boy didn't leave.

' Waiting for someone?'

' Yeah, he's just talking to your manager about getting a job'

' Oh cool, so I'll probably be seeing you around here a lot more!'

Kurt looked up again at the boy, smiling back when he saw the boy's own smile. ' Yeah, probably'

' Cool, I'm Aaron, nice to meet you'

' Kurt, nice to meet you too' Kurt replied, shaking the boy's hand when it was offered.

' Um…well I should get back to work, see you around Kurt' Aaron said, smiling one last time before disappearing off into the rows of shelves. Kurt watched him go, slightly bemused by the encounter, were people really this nice in New York?

' Are you trying to make me jealous again?'

Kurt jumped again, looking up this time at Blaine, who held a plastic bag in one hand and a big smile on his face, faltering slightly.

' What?'

' Are you playing that extremely fun game of making me jealous again?' Blaine asked, glancing in the direction Aaron had gone. Kurt leapt up, handing him in coffee and collecting his own.

' Of course not! You already have sex with me on a regular basis, why would I need to encourage you any further? I'd die' he winked. ' So how'd it go?'

' They gave me a job!' Blaine exclaimed, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders as they strolled back out onto the street.

' That's great!' Kurt laughed. ' Only you would get a job at the first place you ask'

' I'm just that awesomo'

' You watch too much South Park, so where to next?'

' We get you a job as a waiter so we can both have uniforms and look sexier than we already do' Blaine said, his arm still around his boyfriend. ' Oh and don't worry about that girl, Charise is fine' he added with a wink.

' I was not jealous!'

' You so were!'

' Well you were jealous about Aaron!'

' I enjoy it when you're jealous'

* * *

><p>AN Bit of smut, bit of fluff and who's Aaron? Ooh! Also, you want drama, introducing more people who might get in the way of Klaine! In the next chapter too! Aaron will appear again in a fun twist so Yay!

Keep reviewing and keep reading! Thank you!


	40. College Klaine

**Chapter Forty: College Klaine **

The first day of both their college experiences came quickly, and soon enough Blaine found himself waking up to Kurt already fully dressed and doing his hair at his dresser, a hot cup of coffee on the bedside table, waiting for the prince to wake. Rubbing his eyes, Blaine sat up, reaching earnestly for the Harry Potter mug that Kurt had bought home for him, giggling when Blaine's eyes had lit up.

' G'morning' he mumbled sleepily, his voice rough from sleep. Kurt smiled through the mirror at his bare-chested, well bare everything, boyfriend, half awake, his hair sticking up in every angle outrageously.

' Good morning to you too, handsome'

' Ergh, not handsome, bed head' Blaine grumbled, dragging a hand through his hair and sipping his coffee, sighing happily in relief. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' Very handsome' he corrected. ' There's still hot water left, go have a shower and I'll make breakfast'

' You don't have to, I can…'

' I want to, now get in the shower!'

Blaine chuckled, draining his mug, wincing at the hot liquid on his throat and rolling out of bed, stumbling naked to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door and leaving Kurt to finish his hair.

' Baby, you are amazing!' Blaine exclaimed twenty minutes later, his mouth full of the chocolate chip pancakes Kurt had made for them both. His boyfriend sat across from him, smiling over the rim of his own Wizard of Oz mug that Blaine had bought for him in response to the Harry Potter mug. Blaine couldn't stop noticing how handsome he looked, he'd really dressed to impress that day, in black skinny jeans, a deep red button up shirt, black silk waistcoat and a not too flamboyant black silk cravat, his hair carefully styled and ready for the day. ' You look amazing'

Kurt blushed, pausing in a bite of his pancakes. ' Thank you, so do you' he replied before sliding the forkful into his mouth, admiring his love's tight black jeans and forest green sweater made of soft cashmere over a plain white t-shirt, his hair not quite as slicked back as it had been at Dalton, his curls tamed.

' Not looking to impress anyone I'm hoping' Blaine snickered into his plate.

' Well you never know what attractive boys will be there' Kurt teased, giggling at the small drop in Blaine's smile, that small amount of jealousy that Kurt had released in him all those months ago, flashing in his eyes. He stood up, eating his last bite and going to the sink, ducking to press a soft kiss to Blaine's syrupy lips as he did so. ' What time are you finishing today?'

' Four-thirty'

' Cool, me too, we can pick up some Chinese on the way home if you like?'

' Whatever happened to eating healthily?' Blaine teased, finishing his own breakfast and quickly washing his plate in the sink, batting Kurt's hands away when he tried to do it instead.

' I thought we could treat ourselves, since it's our first day and all' the younger shrugged, smiling as he leant back against the side board, watching, pretending not to be checking Blaine got all of the syrup and crumbs off the plate and cutlery before setting it on the draining board. Blaine had noticed that Kurt was rather obsessed with the hygienic state of their flatware and cutlery over the last week.

Soon enough it reached quarter to nine, and Blaine and Kurt found themselves driving along the road towards the Fashion Institute of College. They decided, even though they had two cars and Blaine's school was in the opposite way entirely, that they would drive together on the first day. Well Blaine had decided and Kurt had been so touched by the gesture that he didn't protest. And as they got closer and closer to the college, the butterflies in Kurt's stomach began to flutter like they were in a hurricane. He looked round as a hand closed around his across the console. Blaine smiled.

' It'll be alright, you'll excel in your classes, meet some great people and have an amazing time. I will as well and then I'll pick you up this afternoon and we'll get some Chinese, go home, pig out and have sex all night' he told him, winking.

Kurt giggled. ' You always know the right thing to say'

' We make a great pair then'

Sooner rather than later, they arrived at the Fashion Institute of Technology and Blaine pulled up, both of them eyeing the building and the people walking inside. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

' I'm a little scared'

' What are you scared of?'

' Failure. Disappointment. Homophobic slurs'

Blaine turned to Kurt, who kept eyeing all the young men and women, his potential classmates. Some looked as nervous as he did, others had a spring in their step that Kurt expected Blaine would have later on, flouncing into the building, heads held as high as possible.

' You're the most talented boy I know. You'll never be a disappointment to me or to anyone who loves you, or even yourself. And if anybody says anything slur like, you call me okay?' he told the nervous boy, squeezing his hand. ' Now get going or I'll be late'

Kurt smiled, meeting him half way for a kiss over the console before grabbing his messenger bag and sliding out of the Mercedes-Benz. He looked back just briefly, heart melting as Blaine's dazzling thousand-watt smile, and turned back to the front entrance of his new school.

Blaine watched him go until he was through the doors and out of sight. He knew it was silly to worry about his boyfriend, he was the strongest person he knew, but he still saw him as the awful, yet endearing spy he'd met on a staircase, who cried about being bullied by some evil Neanderthal. He'd helped him back then and he would help him for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>Kurt found his first classroom quickly, taking a seat at a free table and looking round the room at the other students in the room, most of them sitting alone like he was and a group of girls chattering in the middle of the room. They seemed to notice Kurt as soon as he walked in, instantly talking in hushed tones.<p>

This carried on for a few minutes, Kurt fiddling with his phone, texting all of the girls, Finn and his parents, before someone hopped in front of his desk.

' Hi!'

He looked up at the girl, his age, with highlighted blonde hair and dressed in a ruffled blouse and pleated skirt, beaming down at him happily.

' Hello?'

' I'm Stacey Holmes. Are you Kurt Hummel?' she asked excitedly.

' Yeah that's me, nice to meet you' he smiled, holding out a hand. She shook it enthusiastically with a manicured hand.

' Oh my gosh, you're Prince Blaine's boyfriend right?'

' I am indeed'

' Wow! I mean…it's great to meet you. We were all wondering if it was you!' Stacey exclaimed and Kurt couldn't help but smile at her upbeat nature. ' Girls! Come on!'

Kurt's desk was suddenly surrounded by three more girls, one with bright red hair, one with a black braid and the third petite with olive skin and long black straight hair. They were all smiling widely at him.

' Kurt, this is Hayley Schiffer' Stacey pointed to the red head. ' Leah Ramone' she pointed to the girl with the braid. ' And Isis Lakonia'

' Pleasure to meet all of you'

' What's Cicero like?' Leah asked excitedly, throwing herself into a seat beside him.

' It's great, sunny' he chuckled, amused by the girls' excitement.

' We loved your appearance on An Evening With Mimi!' Isis exclaimed, clapping her hands.

' Oh do you all live together?'

' We're part of the Beta Sorority, so we live on Campus, where do you live?' Hayley asked, pointing to the crest on the pink sweater she wore.

' I live with Blaine next to Central Park'

' Wow! What street?'

' 59th'

They gaped at him. ' Those are amazing apartments there!' Stacey gasped. ' Did Blaine's parents pay for it then?' he nodded. ' How nice of them!'

' Surrounded by girls already, you have got to tell me your secret' Kurt looked round as a tall boy sat heavily into the seat beside him, swinging his trainer-clad feet up onto the desk. ' I'm Layton Griffin' he said, holding out a hand.

' Kurt Hummel, and there's no secret, I'm just naturally talented' Kurt grinned, winking at the girls, who giggled in the girlish way he'd had to sit through at McKinley.

' Oh you are by far my favourite person ever' Layton laughed. ' A! Josh! Over here!' he suddenly called, waving behind Kurt. Two guys came over and Kurt gasped.

' Aaron!'

' Oh! Hey Kurt!' Aaron from Book Marks exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed, another novel in his grasp. ' You in this class?'

' Nope, just here to pick up girls'

Layton guffawed. ' Obviously you know Aaron, and this is Josh' The other boy, with short, spiky white blonde hair, waved.

' Hey guys, you don't look the types to be doing a fashion course?'

' Always fun not to go by the stereotypes' Josh snickered.

* * *

><p>' So how was your first day anyway?' Blaine asked, shovelling a mouthful of rice into his mouth using chopsticks. They were cuddled up on the sofa, dressed in their pyjamas – Kurt in Blaine's boxers and t-shirt, and Blaine in Kurt's – beneath a comforter, eating Chinese and watching America's Next Model reruns.<p>

' It was great, we were like briefed on what lessons we'll be doing and I met some really nice people' Kurt shrugged, reaching over and wiping a bit of rice off Blaine's cheek, sucking it into his mouth. He blushed when Blaine followed his movements, distracted. ' Blaine?'

' Sorry! That's really cool! Who did you meet?'

' Well there were the girls – Stacey, Hayley, Leah and Isis…'

' Isis?'

' She's Greek'

' Gorgeous name'

' I know right! Anyway, then there was the boys – Layton, Josh and Aaron from the bookstore…'

' What bookstore?' Blaine frowned, chopsticks half way to his mouth.

' Where you work, with the ridiculous name'

' Book Marks is a cool name!'

' The owner is called Mark and he sells books!'

Blaine poked out his tongue at him before remembering what they were talking about. ' So Aaron? The guy you met when I was getting my job?' Kurt nodded. ' Why was he there?'

' He goes to college there silly, he's in my class' Kurt giggled, nudging him, his giggling stopping when he saw Blaine's sore looking face. ' What's wrong?'

' Nothing' the prince answered quickly, ducking his head and slurping noodles into his mouth. ' So he's gay?'

' I dunno, I didn't ask, are you sure you're okay?' Kurt asked, his nose crinkling in worry and gnawing on his bottom lip. Blaine nodded.

' Fine'

' Oh okay…um…how was your day?'

' It was good' Blaine replied, perking up a little at the change in subject. ' Pretty much the same sort of day though' Kurt smiled; glad the gloomy cloud above Blaine's head had disappeared.

' Did you make any friends?'

' Yeah, there was Cole, Damon, Lorelei, Fern, Travis and Danielle. All pretty cool. They actually invited me out on Friday to this club that lets in under twenty-ones, so I thought I'd go if that's okay with you? It's sort of a bonding thing'

' Oh wow, that's really great! It's fine with me; my lot were actually discussing going out on Friday as well, to celebrate our first week as college students'

' All of you?' the gloomy cloud was appearing again and suddenly Blaine's egg rolls were very interesting to him. Kurt frowned.

' Yeah'

' Want me to come with…?'

' No, you go to your thing, I don't mind, we'll meet up and walk home together if you want?' Kurt offered, trying to lighten the mood a bit more. It worked, Blaine looked up to smile at him.

' Sounds great, can we have drunken sex?' he asked, eyes sparkling. ' It was so much fun in Vegas'

Kurt hummed, thinking back to what he could remember of their drunken sex in the hotel bathroom while everyone else was dancing. ' Oh definitely'

' Awesomo'

' Will you ever stop watching so much South Park?'

' Nope, never'

' Why do I love you?'

Blaine grinned, leaning in so their faces were inches apart, gazing into his eyes before catching Kurt's lips in a searing kiss, quickly licking over his bottom lip, asking for access, which Kurt automatically gave, moaning when Blaine's hands stroked through his hair, cupping his cheeks and the back of his neck. When they finally pulled away, both were gasping for breath.

' Coz I do that' Blaine growled, nipping lightly at Kurt's bottom lip.

' Ass'

' Hm…don't mind if I do'

The Chinese food and gloomy cloud were quickly forgotten.

* * *

><p>' Yeah the place is great! It's got a guest room so you'll have to come up and stay!'<p>

' _I'd love to! And it's not weird? Living alone with Blaine?' _Mercedes gushed down the phone, giggling at how excited and happy Kurt sounded.

' Anything but, in face he's taking complete advantage over the face that nobody's going to walk in on us like at home' Kurt blushed, glad his best friend couldn't see him all the way back in Ohio.

' _TMI! No seriously, fill me in! Give me the gossip!' _

Kurt giggled too, sliding some more books onto the bookcase. ' Blaine has decided to christen every room in the apartment' He heard Mercedes gasp.

' _How many so far?' _she asked in almost a whisper.

' The master bedroom, the kitchen and the bathroom last night'

' _You dirty kinky boys!' _

' What can I say? He's an animal!'

' _I can't believe you've just invited me to stay in the spare room where you're going to have kinky sex with your boyfriend!' _Mercedes laughed.

' I'll clean the sheets!'

_' I might bring Sam and help you christen your new apartment'_

' Ew! Only I may have sex in my apartment!' Kurt laughed, abandoning his job of putting the books away and falling on his back on the living room floor. Blaine was at work and since he had a job interview for a café the next day, he was bored, hence the call. ' How are you and Sam by the way? Coping with the long distance thing?'

' _Yeah we're alright, like we said we skype everyday and call and text. I'll have to visit him when I come up to see you of course' _

' Oh of course, ignore what I said, I'll invite the whole of New Directions up and we can have a big old get together!'

' _That sounds amazing! I really do miss all of you' _

' Aw I miss you too babe, all of the others as well, we really all shouldn't be this far away from each other' Kurt sighed, running his free hand across the soft carpet. ' Have you heard from Mr. Schue?'

' _San, Tina and I saw him and Ms. Pillsbury in the mall the other week, with Adam. He is so cute; he's got Mr. Schue's hair, it's all dark and curly and Ms. Pillsbury's big doe eyes. Have you seen the photos on facebook?' _

' Yeah! He's so cute! I can't wait for one of us lot to have a baby! We can make the New Directions Juniors!'

' _Well Santana has been skyping with Wes a lot recently…doing things…my bedroom is right next to hers, it's weird, so you never know. I reckon she'll be one of the first to have a baby' _

' Oh my gosh! Wetana! That's is so cute and weird at the same time! Are they together?'

' _Nah, I think they're just sleeping together, like back in Cicero when they would disappear randomly' _Mercedes sighed. _' I do really want her to be happy though' _

' Yeah, I think she's the one who deserves a good guy, I mean you already found one, so did I, so did Rachel and Tina and Britt…gosh she really deserves a great guy like Wes. Babe, I think we need to play a bit of match making when we all together next…like at Halloween'

' _Totally! We'll put our amazing match making powers to_ _good use! And try to get Puck and Ella together finally while we're at it. They are so cute, it's disturbing' _

' Oh I know, it's disgusting'

Mercedes laughed. _' Hey, my parents are going away for Christmas, do you reckon your folks would mind if I spend it with you all?' _

' Not at all! I was thinking about inviting everyone for a party or something, whilst everyone's back in Lima, maybe invite Blaine's family, what do you think?'

' _Would Blaine's parents really come?' _

' No idea, but Jack, Ella and Piers definitely would I think' Kurt shrugged, feeling instantly silly when he remembered she couldn't see him. At that moment, he heard the front door open.

' Honey! I'm home!'

Kurt laughed. ' Ah that'll be the ole ball and chain'

' _Speak to you later?' _

' Yeah of course, love you babe'

' _Love you too sweetheart' _

Kurt hung up as Blaine came into the room; raising an eyebrow at the sight of his boyfriend's collapsed form, phone still clutched in his hand by his head where it fell.

' Well that's a lovely image to come home to' he chuckled.

' Mercedes says hi' Kurt giggled, eyeing his boyfriend as he peeled off his red waistcoat. ' I love you in a uniform'

' That's good coz I might have to wear the whole military dress for our wedding, just so you know' Blaine chuckled, laughing harder at Kurt's wide eyed, dazed look. ' I will propose eventually you know?'

' I know' Kurt smiled, not moving from where he lay, watching Blaine move into the kitchen area. ' I'd wait forever for you'

' You won't have to wait forever, trust me on that babe'

* * *

><p>AN I had to pop some Kurcedes in there coz they're so damn cute and should stay friends forever and forever and forever!

Drama coming in soon! I swear! Keep reading and reviewing! Your reviews are like crack to me! ;D


	41. Drama with a capital A

**Chapter Forty-One: Drama with a capital A **

' How do I look?'

Blaine looked up and his jaw hit the floor, eyes raking up and down his boyfriend's form, clad in super skinny pink jeans – compliments of Jack – a white shirt, red waistcoat and pink tie with black boots. He was holding a glass of wine in his hand, and the slight pink hue in his cheeks showed he drunk the whole glass full already.

' Blaine?'

' Yeah?'

' How do I look?'

' Amazing!'

Kurt giggled, finishing his wine and setting the glass down on the sideboard. ' Are you ready?'

' Yep, got my own alcohol too' Blaine chuckled, holding up his bottle of beer.

' Oh ssh, the girls are going to be here soon so be good' Kurt told him, moving round the sofa and straddling his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

' Says you' Blaine chuckled, resting his hands on his hips. ' You really shouldn't sit on me when you look like that, the girls may have to wait'

Kurt shook his head, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. ' Can't wait for later' he murmured into his ear, smiling at the shiver that ran through the prince, grip tightening on his hips. ' What room this time?'

Blaine groaned in the back of his throat, hands slipping round to squeeze Kurt's ass, pulling him even closer. ' Right here, on _your _lovely new couch'

' But…' Kurt leant back, glancing forlornly at the couch beneath them. ' My couch'

Blaine chuckled, squeezing his ass harder. ' My ass'

' Okay but you are so buying me a new, completely identical one if you get it dirty in any way' Kurt warned, fixing him with a stern look. Blaine began a witty reply – something along the lines of you're the one who makes the mess – when the doorbell rang and Kurt jumped up, racing to the door. Blaine winced at the squeals that filled the front corridor, resonating into the living where he sat regaining his breath.

' Kurt, you look so hot!'

' Thanks, so do all of you!'

' Oh my gosh! Your apartment is gorgeous!'

Blaine pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is scared. A gang of girls have stormed the castle! Help!

**Wes Montgomery**, **Artie Abrams** and **33 others **like this

**Wes Montgomery: **It's such a waste that you're gay

* * *

><p>' Blaine! Stop virtually screaming for help and come say hi to our guests!' Kurt called, and Blaine lumbered to his feet, downing the rest of his beer and following his boyfriend's voice.<p>

The four girls were certainly dressed for a night out, in short skirts and dresses, and high heels that made that tower over Kurt. Blaine was sure that was why Kurt was wearing his highest heeled boots.

' Blaine, this is Hayley, Stacey, Leah and Isis. Girls this is Blaine'

' Hey nice to meet you all' the prince smiled, his thousand watt smile in place.

' Oh my gosh! He's even more handsome in person!' Leah squealed, grabbing Kurt's arm. ' You are so lucky!'

' Oh I know, are the boys downstairs?'

' Yeah, Josh is hailing a cab, so we'd better go' Isis said, stepping forward and holding out a hand to Blaine. ' It was a pleasure to meet you Prince Blaine'

' Oh please, call me Blaine, and I love your name by the way' he said, making the girl blush as he shook her hand. Behind her, Kurt rolled his eyes at his charm.

' Come on, Blaine I'll see you later' he said with a wink, ushering the girls towards the front door.

' Wait, wait, wait! Where are you going? Give me a kiss' Blaine exclaimed, waving a hand at his boyfriend, who blushed, glancing at the girls and taking Blaine's hand, allowing himself to be pulled into his embrace. The girls all cooed as Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. ' Now, you look after yourself, and call me when you want to meet up and go home'

' O-okay' Kurt stammered, smiling, kissing him briefly again before shooting out the door, shushing the girls' squeals.

Blaine pulled out his phone again, remaining where he stood in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is safe. The girls have taken **Kurt Hummel** and left. Phew!

**David Thompson: **You let a gang of girls take Kurt!

**Thad Harwood: **You're the worse boyfriend ever!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I thought Kurt was a dolphin

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt found himself sitting in a loud under twenty-one club, music pounding in his ears and his third glass of wine clutched in his hand. He was feeling nicely buzzed as he chatted and laughed hysterically with his new friends, giggling madly and occasionally sharing the old story about his mad friends.<p>

' You seriously went to school dressed in the Bad Romance Alexander McQueen outfit!' Josh spluttered over his beer, gaping at Kurt over the table, who giggled, nodding.

' Yep, the heels and everything, oh and the white powdered wig!'

' You are a God!'

' Thank you'

' So you sing then Kurt?' Leah asked.

' Yeah, I was in my high school glee club, I'm a countertenor'

' What's a countertenor?' Hayley asked, sitting back down with a new tray full of colourful shots, gesturing to them. ' Two each! Now!'

They all downed their two shots, pulling faces at the medicine like taste of the sumbuca. Kurt blinked, shaking his head to get rid of the haze of the alcohol, before turning to Hayley.

' A countertenor is a guy who can sing in a pitch higher than normal, like for example I can hit a high F' he explained. ' In other words, I'm awesomo' he giggled again. The girls giggled too, cheering for him even though they probably still didn't understand. Layton stood up.

' I'll be right back'

' Where's he going?' Aaron asked, guzzling his beer and watching his friend disappear into the crowd of grinding bodies.

' Probably spotted a girl he wants to sleep with' Josh shrugged.

' Sounds about right' Aaron chuckled. ' So Kurt, did you get that job you wanted?'

' Oh, yeah! I start next weekend!'

His friends all cheered again, raising their glasses.

' Where are you working?' Stacey asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

' A café called Coffee Cup, it's a ridiculous name but the uniform is cute and the pay is great, so more nights out on the horizon' he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ' I want to dance, shall we dance?'

' Before you do that, I have a surprise' Layton had reappeared, a smug, slightly intoxicated smirk on his otherwise handsome face.

' What have you done Layton Griffin?'

Just then, the music stopped and the D.J.'s voice filled the club.

' Hey there party people! Looks like we have a bit of a celebrity in here with us tonight! Boys, girls, ladies and gentlemen, I've been informed that the unique Kurt Hummel, boyfriend of Prince Blaine of Cicero, is in here, drinking with us tonight!'

Kurt's jaw dropped as everyone started cheering, those on the dance floor pounding their feet, screaming almost as loud as the music was. He glared at Layton who was stamping his feet as well, wolf whistling.

' And thanks to one of his friends, I have been told that Kurt likes to sing and is pretty damn good at it' the D.J. continued. ' So maybe, if we all cheer loud enough, Mr. Hummel might be willing to come up and give us a performance!'

The cheering was somehow even louder and Kurt shook his head as his female friends tried to drag and push him up from his seat in their booth.

' No! I don't have anything prepared!' he protested, despite letting them push him up in the direction of the D.J.

' Sing Lady Gaga! Don't tell me you don't know all the lyrics!' Isis laughed.

He grumbled, climbing the steps up to the stage, shaking hands with the D.J.

' You gonna sing for New York Kurt?'

He mock sighed, grinning. ' Might as well'

' Stage is yours then mate!'

Kurt grabbed the microphone, whispering the name of the song he had always wanted to sing just him. The girls had been great, but this was one of his favourites, like Defying Gravity, he would sing his heart out for it. The starting music began and the crowd cheered again.

' _Caught in a bad romance  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_  
><em>I want your everything as long as it's free<em>  
><em>I want your love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_  
><em>I want your leather studded kiss in the scene<em>  
><em>I want your love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>(Love, love, love, I want your love) <em>

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>I want a bad, bad romance<em>

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and all your lover's revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_I want your horror, I want your design_  
><em>'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine<em>  
><em>I want your love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick_  
><em>Want you in my room when your baby is sick<em>  
><em>I want your love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>(Love, love, love, I want your love)<em>

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)<em>  
><em>I want a bad, bad romance<em>

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and all your lover's revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
><em>Work it, move that bitch crazy<em>  
><em>Walk walk fashion baby<em>  
><em>Work it, move that bitch crazy<em>

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
><em>Work it, move that bitch crazy<em>  
><em>Walk walk passion baby<em>  
><em>Work it, I'm a free bitch baby<em>

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
><em>I want your love, I don't wanna be friends<em>  
><em>Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge<em>  
><em>Je veux ton amour<em>

_I don't want to be friends_  
><em>(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>  
><em>(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)<em>  
><em>(Caught in a bad romance)<em>

_I don't want to be friends_  
><em>(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>  
><em>(I want your bad romance)<em>  
><em>(Caught in a bad romance)<em>  
><em>I want your bad romance<em>

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your love and all your lover's revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Want your bad romance_  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
><em>Roma, Roma-ma<em>  
><em>GaGa, ooh la la<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>'

He was breathless when he lowered the microphone. He had danced about and sang his heart out, and now a club full of people was screaming and cheering and clapping for him. For him. He was the star. He laughed, handing back the microphone to the cheering and clapping D.J. who motioned to the bar staff to give him free drinks apparently because the next thing he knew, he was falling into a seat beside somebody, having left the girls on the dance floor, grinding against one another. He was breathing hard, reaching for another drink.

' Hey Kurt'

He looked up, only then noticing Aaron sat right beside him.

' Hi! Having fun?'

' Yeah loads' the bookstore worker smiled, looking just as drunk as Kurt felt, another beer held in his hand. He slung his free arm over the back of the booth behind Kurt, leaning nearer to him but not seeming to notice what he was doing.

' Didn't you want to go dance with the girls?'

' Nah, not my thing…dancing with girls I mean' he shrugged.

Kurt eyed with a raised eyebrow. ' So you are gay then?'

' Yeah, I'm not as flamboyant as you…though I admire and respect you for that…you're an amazing guy Kurt' Aaron said, smiling when Kurt blushed. ' And I love it when you blush'

' If I didn't know any better Aaron Rice, I would say you were coming onto me' he giggled, poking his friend in the chest.

Aaron smiled only a little, not laughing too. ' Would that be so bad?' he asked, gazing down at Kurt, whose smile faltered. He stumbled to his feet from the booth.

' I…err…I…um have to get some air…' he stammered, lurching towards the doors of the club. He could hear his name being called behind him as he pushed through the doors into the crisp night air. He staggered down the sidewalk for a few minutes before whoever was calling his name caught up with him.

' Kurt! Kurt! I'm sorry!'

Kurt sighed. ' Aaron, I don't…I don't know what to say…do you…? What…?'

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. ' I like you okay' he suddenly blurted out, making Kurt jump. ' I think you're the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen and just really like you'

' Aaron, I'm with…I have a…' Kurt gasped, searching for the right words.

' I know! I know you have a boyfriend! I know you're dating Blaine!' the taller boy exclaimed. ' And I know you're always saying you're happy! But you're also always complaining about how you wish you could live a normal life, and how it's hard. I thought maybe…maybe if you saw another…easier option then you wouldn't have to put up such a difficult life…'

' Aaron when I complain about how hard life is being with a prince, it's…it's just me complaining, not me wanting someone else!' Kurt exclaimed. He turned to walk away, gasping again when Aaron grabbed his arm, swinging him back round. ' Aaron let go of me'

' I just need you to listen to me!' he exclaimed. ' You told us all that you've only ever had one boyfriend! What if…what if you're not supposed to be with Blaine' Before Kurt could answer, Aaron stepped closer, lifting his free hand to cup Kurt's cheek and leaning in.

Kurt squeaked, turning his head so Aaron's lips brushed his cheek instead, a familiar experience that he couldn't recall in his drunken stupor. He realised his free arm was shoving the other boy away so he stumbled backwards, stumbling back himself by the force of it. He stared at Aaron once more before turning on his heel and storming up the street, pulling out his phone to text the girls and Blaine.

Round the corner, Blaine watched him walk away, leaving the forlorn looking boy behind, clenching his fists in anger.

* * *

><p>Kurt splashed water on his face, leaning over the sink and gasping for breath, trying not to be sick. He had jogged the whole way back to the apartment, and had gone straight to the kitchen for some water. His head was spinning and his vision kept blurring as he stumbled over to the kitchen table, sitting down and pressing his forehead against the cool wood.<p>

He didn't know how long he sat there before he heard the front door open and the rattling and loud sounds met his ears.

' Blaine' he called, voice muffled by the wood of the table.

' Kurt? Where are you?'

' Kitchen'

He heard footsteps. ' What are you doing?'

' My head is heavy' Kurt moaned, giggling at his own words.

' Why did you come home early?' There was something wrong with how Blaine was speaking. Was it the alcohol? Kurt lifted his head; the room spinning for a moment before resting on Blaine, stood in his tight jeans and t-shirt beneath a leather jacket, his curls only slightly gelled. He looked really handsome, but there was something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't read.

' I just wanted to, I've had too much to drink'

' Oh yeah?'

' Yeah, after I sang they gave me free drinks all night, I may have pushed it a bit too much' he sighed, drawing patterns on the table with his fingertip. ' How was your night?' Blaine didn't reply, turning and walking into the living room. ' Blaine?'

Kurt followed after him, calling his name, gasping when he suddenly turned on his heel.

' I saw you!' Blaine snapped. Kurt looked confused. ' That guy! Aaron!' Kurt gasped. ' Were you just going to keep that from me? Keep it a secret in case you want to go back to it later!'

' No! Oh my gosh Blaine…please, I didn't…I don't know why I didn't tell you straight away!'

' Do you want that?'

' Want what?' Kurt asked, trying to step closer to him but he just stepped back, further away.

' An easier option? Would you prefer not to have to deal with the hardships that come from me being who I am?' Blaine demanded, looking so scarily angry that Kurt took his own step back in fear.

' No…no…I want to be with you…what Aaron was saying…it was stupid' he stammered.

' He said you complain about it'

' Everyone complains about their in-laws and their boyfriends and things that are sometimes really annoying! It's doesn't mean anything!' Kurt protested to deaf ears.

' It does mean something! I want you to be happy and if you're going to be happier with this Aaron guy then maybe you should be with him!' Blaine yelled.

' I don't want to be with Aaron! I want to be with you!'

' Well I don't want to be with you if you're going to resent me in a few years when we're married and I'm king and you don't want to be with me because it's too hard! I want you to be happy and content, and have a life that's worth it!' Blaine exclaimed, his voice getting louder and more desperate with every word from his mouth.

' I am happy!'

' If you were really happy you would have told me about Aaron!'

' I didn't think it was important!'

' Of course it's important! You're my boyfriend and I should know if someone tries to kiss you!' Blaine bellowed.

' Will you stop yelling? We have neighbours…'

' I don't care about the neighbours!'

Kurt sighed, exasperated, folding his arms over his chest. ' I'm not going to talk to you when you're acting like this'

' Like what?'

' I don't know! Like a child having a tantrum because they weren't told that the tooth fairy isn't real!'

' Oh I'm acting like a child am I?' Blaine snapped, grabbing a plate off the coffee table and chucking it at the wall so it shattered into millions of pieces. Kurt shrieked in both shock and anger. ' How's that for acting like a child?'

' Children know not to throw plates that they're going to have to clean up!'

' I'm not cleaning it up! I'm leaving!' Blaine bellowed, striding towards the door, grabbing his keys and phone from the side table.

' Wait! What? Blaine! You can't just…' Kurt called after, flinching when the door slammed behind his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN Ah Klaine's first nothing fight, and I told you there was going to be drama!

What did you think? Let me know! Keep reading and reviewing! :D Love to all!


	42. Interracial Twins?

**Chapter Forty-Two: Interracial Twins? **

' _Hello?' _

' Wes? It's Blaine'

' _No shit, why are you calling me at…three in the morning!' _

' I really need to talk to someone'

_' Dude, Santana kept me up on the web cam until two-thirty and has blown my mind, I just got to sleep. Why can't you talk to Kurt?'_

' I err…Kurt and I had a fight'

_' What? You two never fight'_

' I know'

_' What happened? Are you okay?' _

Blaine sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

' I messed up okay. We were both out with our friends, and I decided I would surprise him by meeting him early, you know so we could dance and I could get to know his friends more, but…when I got there he was already outside talking to this guy Aaron, who I work with and who's in Kurt's class…'

_' That's a weird coincidence' _

' I know, it sucks! Anyway, from what I got from the conversation Aaron likes Kurt and was trying to persuade him that it would be better being in a relationship with him than me…'

' _What a jerk!' _

' I know! But then, right when I was ready to go punch him, he said that Kurt was complaining about me and about how he wants a normal life, then he tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt pushed him away and ran off, then text me saying he was going home. I got home and asked him why and he lied and said he'd just had too much to drink! He didn't even mention Aaron! It was like he was trying to keep it from me! Like he didn't want me knowing that he actually wants a normal life with Aaron!' Blaine finished his rant and waited for Wes to agree with him. ' Wes? Did you fall asleep?'

' _Dude, you are such an idiot' _

' What!'

' _He didn't want to upset you! You're both drunk I'm guessing by your slurring words just now, and he probably wanted to wait until tomorrow before telling you because he knew you'd react badly, or he just didn't want to hurt you! People complain about their boyfriends and girlfriends all the time! It's a natural thing!' _

' Yeah…Kurt said that'

' _Well listen to him! Kurt loves you! He pushed the other guy away! He wouldn't have pushed him away if he wanted a normal life! Kurt and normal don't go together anyway!' _

' But…I don't want him to resent me later on…'

' _He won't! Kurt adores you! He doesn't want this Aaron guy! That should be crystal clear to you, you idiot! Why else would he have come back to you, now it's your turn to go back to him!' _

' Shit, I've really messed up haven't I?'

' _Do you storm out or are you still in the apartment?' _

' I stormed out, I'm in Central Park'

' _How did you leave it?' _

' I um…threw a plate at the wall and stormed out'

' _You threw a plate! What the hell is wrong with you?' _

' I know! I'm so stupid!'

' _You probably scared him to death! We both know how sensitive he is!' _

' I know Wes! I know! I'm a complete bastard!'

' _Yes you are; now go home, talk to Kurt, don't call me again and let me sleep! I am not your mother and I am not dealing with your nothing arguments!' _

' Yeah…yeah you're right, sorry for calling you' Blaine sighed. ' I'm not sure what to say to him'

He heard Wes sigh down the phone as well. _' Okay hold on, start walking back to the apartment, I'm bringing David into this' _Blaine heard some dialling then another sleepy hello. _' David, it's Wes…' _

**' Why the fuck are you calling me at half three in the fucking morning' **

' _Ah, I forgot you hate being woken up. Listen Dave, Blaine is being a dick, talk to him' _

**' What's happened?' **

Blaine listened as Wes explained to David what had happened, half wondering if Kurt was asleep yet. He'd been out for almost forty-five minutes when he called Wes. He wondered what he should do when he got home. Should he sleep on the couch? On Kurt's beloved couch that he had spent weeks choosing. That he'd forced Blaine to sit through dozens of catalogues to find.

**' Blaine, you're a douche, go home and make up with Kurt' **

' David, you're like Wes's twin'

**' I wish I was Wes's twin! We'd be a phenomenon! One Asian twin and one black twin! Amazing!' **

' _Oh my gosh! We could be famous!' _

' Focus guys, I may have just ruined my life'

' _Okay, for once we're not going to make fun of you for referring to Kurt as your life…' _

**' Because it's really sweet and adorable' **

' _We are however going to tell you that you two need to talk about this when both of you aren't drunk and emotions aren't running high. This Aaron guy is nothing. You're the guy Kurt wants to be with!' _

' But he wants an easier life…'

**' Well it's your job to make his life easier. He is giving up so much to be with you so you have to make it up to him but making it as easier for him as possible!' **

' What if I can't…?'

' _You can. It's your job_ _to make sure he's happy. You do that just by being there with him. So here's what you do…' _

**' You go home' **

' _You sleep beside Kurt' _

**' You talk tomorrow' **

' _You make up' _

**' And then you have raunchy make-up sex' **

' _And don't call us for weeks because you can't move' _

**' Do it' **

' _Do it now' _

**' And we mean that in every way possible' **

Blaine chuckled despite himself. ' Okay, I'm outside the building; I'll speak to you both when I have the energy. And…thanks…for everything…you're really great friends'

' _Of course we are' _

**' We're awesome' **

' _But seriously anytime dude' _

**' Yeah, we love you mate' **

' Love you guys too. Sorry for waking you'

_**' You better be' **_

Blaine hung up, looking up at the apartment and sighing once more heading up the steps, opening the front door with his key and walking off to the elevators.

When he finally got to apartment, he tried to open the door as quietly as possible, setting down his keys and locking the door behind him. The lamp was still on in the living room, and as he walked over, his noticed a small mass bundled up on the sofa, still dressed in the clothes he'd worn out that night.

Toeing off his shoes and placing them in the spot Kurt was always telling him to put them, before taking off his jeans, shirt and jacket, folding them and putting them on the coffee table. He looked down at Kurt, his young, innocent face red and blotchy from dried tears. Blaine felt a stab of guilt, spotting the remains of the plate on the sideboard and a thick plaster on two of Kurt's fingers. Had he hurt himself? Cut his fingers on Blaine's childish tantrum?

Popping to the bedroom to grab the comforter, clicking off the lamp as he passed, Blaine covered Kurt in it before slipping under himself, lying on his side, on the deep couch and gazing at Kurt's curled up form. He reached out, grazing his knuckles down his soft cheek. Kurt's eyelids fluttered, cracking open after a moment.

' Blaine?' he whispered.

' Hi baby'

' Did you just get in? You're freezing!' Kurt gasped, shifting closer automatically.

' Yeah…listen Kurt, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't yelled like that…or thrown the plate…'

' No Blaine, I should have told you about the whole Aaron thing, it was something you should know and I certainlydon't want to be with him instead of you. You make my once boring, unfulfilling life exciting, why would I want anyone else?' Kurt insisted. Blaine shrugged.

' I feel like I've forced you into this life…into my life…'

' A life you've proved you would readily give up to be with me, don't you remember why we went to Vegas?' Kurt interrupted him and Blaine smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Kurt's ear.

' I'm sorry for yelling, and for scaring you, and for smashing the plate, you should have left it for me to clean up' he sighed, lifting Kurt's plastered hand and kissing each hurt finger. ' It's my job to keep you happy, whatever happens between us and I didn't, so I'm sorry, more sorry than I've ever been. You don't have to tell me every little thing, but I just…I just want to know when something big happens to upset you or whatever'

Kurt chuckled. ' Very eloquently put, well done'

' Shut up and give me a hug' Blaine said, opening his arms. Kurt instantly flew into them, pressing his cheek to his chest and sighing when strong arms wrapped around him. ' I love you Kurt'

' I love you too Blaine' the small boy from Ohio whispered, fingers absently brushing the scar on his chest, making Blaine shiver involuntarily. Noticing the shiver, Kurt lifted his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the scar. ' I love you so much'

* * *

><p>AN Klaine stay mad at each other for long! So I hope this was okay :] I really hope Wes and David appear in Season 3, I feel like there's so much more to those two characters than they're revealing!

Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! And thank you all for the reviews so far.

P.S. **HarmonyLover**, I may have taken some of your review and used it in here, hope that's okay? :]

Love to all! X x

Oh and Halloween soon! I'm having a party, what are you all doing? Something spooky I hope! Oh and I'm going as a pumpkin! :D What about you all? And don't worry, I'll try to get the Halloween chapters up by the 31st! There should be at least two or three! :] :D X X X X


	43. We're Unbreakable

**Chapter Forty-Three: We're unbreakable**

**Blaine Anderson **has made an event: **Halloween Bitchezzzzzz! **And invited **60 guests **

**Finn Hudson: **I am so there!

**Artie Abrams: **This party is going to be sick!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Oh my gosh! It's a costume party! Girls (and Kurt) we totally need to go shopping!

**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry** and **26 others** like this

**Elladora Anderson: **Cicero has some amazing places to shop for costumes. We take it very seriously over here, that's why it's one of our country's national holidays.

**Jacques Anderson**, **Blaine Anderson **and **10 others** like this

**Trent Nixon: **Are we flying over in the private jet again **Blaine Anderson**?

**Blaine Anderson: **Of course! You can all come up on the 28th if you're good ;P

**Wes Montgomery**, **Noah Puckerman** and **28 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson**! I only know half of the people on the guest list, who else have you invited? X

**Blaine Anderson: **Some people I know from Ella and Jack's schools, I needed to balance out the boy to girl ratio somehow X

**David Thompson**, **Thad Harwood** and **8 others **like this

**Sebastian Anderson: **Does dad know this party is happening **Blaine Anderson**?

**Jacques Anderson: **Shit! It's Seb! Run away!

**Christian Anderson: **You know what? I don't think he does know Seb

**Ella Anderson: **AH! Chris is even worse than Seb! Doubly run away!

**Blaine Anderson: **When did you two get facebook?

**Christian Anderson: **So we could spy on the munchkins

**Sebastian Anderson **likes this

**Blaine Anderson: **In answer to Seb's question…I was hoping you would ask dad for me? (smiley face)

**Jacques Anderson **and **Elladora Anderson **like this

**Sebastian Anderson: **And what do I get out of this?

**Blaine Anderson: **When I'm king, the summer home in the south of France

**Sebastian Anderson: **Deal!

**Helene Anderson-La Roche **likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait! Summer home in the south of France! :O

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't worry, we have three of them

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his laptop at Blaine sat on the other end of the couch, typing on his phone, half watching the old football game on the T.V. He had a cheeky grin on his face, glancing at Kurt and giggling.<p>

' Your family has three summer homes in the south of France?'

' Yeah, did I not tell you that?' Blaine asked, acting innocent. Kurt glared at him, looking back at his laptop.

' I knew there was a reason I want to marry you'

Blaine gasped, clutching his heart. ' Kurt! I thought you wanted to marry me for my dashing good looks!'

Kurt scoffed, grinning despite himself. ' You keep thinking that'

Blaine laughed, scooting across the couch and cuddling up to Kurt's side just in time to see him go off facebook and back onto his assignment page, covered in pictures of the new versace winter range. He began typing quickly, words, the meaning of which Blaine had no idea, printing on the screen.

' Do you understand all this?'

' Yeah, why? Do you not?' Kurt replied, still typing away.

' It looks like a completely different language to me'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' We have to study a new winter range and discuss how the materials and patterns are useful to the public and therefore a good choice' he explained, looking away from the screen at Blaine, whose face was blank. He rolled his eyes. ' It's lucky you're cute'

' I'm sure you don't know anything about composing or…okay I major in singing and we both know you're great at that'

Kurt blushed. After their fight, they had pretty much forgotten about their nights out, though photos were put up on facebook by their female friends, much to Blaine's amusement – Kurt had been very drunk and dancing with the girls – so it came as a shock to both of them when Isis had posted Kurt a link to a youtube clip of himself singing Bad Romance on stage at the club, singing and dancing to the cheers of the writhing crowd. There wasn't just one, there were a dozen, all from different angles and all with different names – Future Prince sings Gaga! Kurt Hummel's Bad Romance! Prince Blaine's boyfriend sings like a boss! – Kurt had been mortified, watching himself dancing, moving his hips and doing the familiar hand movements from his and the girls' performance in New Directions.

' It's awful! Your dad is going to throw a fit!' he had exclaimed, only calming down when Blaine distracted him with a shopping trip, letting him dress him up all day.

Blaine kissed him cheek, rolling onto his back and sliding onto his back so only his head rested on Kurt's thigh, grabbing a book from the coffee table and turning to the right page. He read patiently, the T.V. still playing in the background as he waited for Kurt to finish his work.

An hour later, Kurt closed the laptop, setting it down on the coffee table before leaning back with a sigh. He looked down at his boyfriend, gently stroking a hand through his loose curls, making him hum.

' Blaine?'

' Yep?'

Kurt didn't answer straight away, causing Blaine to look up at him, half closing his book.

' What's up babe?'

' Um…I was wondering…I kinda feel like I should be taught more about how to act like a prince, I mean I know the basics, how to eat properly, what fork to use and when, how to waltz, but I don't want to show you up at any social events…'

' You would never show me up' Blaine assured him. Kurt smiled.

' I just want to be perfect for you'

' You are perfect, but if you really want lessons then me and Jack can show you, we had to take lessons when we were growing…how to walk, what to say, what to wear – though I think you have that last one down to a tee already' the prince said with a wink. Kurt nodded.

' Okay, sounds like fun'

' Cool, we'll start when we go to Cicero next week…you got the time off right?'

' Yeah, I had to promise I would do two early morning shifts this week on top of my current shifts though, and I've told all of my teachers that I'll be gone for two weeks. That's why I was doing the assignment now, it's actually due while we're away' Kurt shrugged.

' Awesome, I can't wait to be back in Cicero, I want to see my little nephew'

Kurt awed, still threading his fingers through Blaine's hair. ' We're leaving from the airport in Lima yeah?' Blaine nodded. ' Can we stop by dad's first?'

' I thought that was the plan already?'

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly and soon enough Kurt was waking up to Blaine's voice, yawning as they pulled onto a familiar Lima street. He watched excitedly, rubbing his eyes, as his home got closer and closer, practically squealing when they finally pulled up on the kerb outside. Blaine laughed as the other boy launched himself out of the car.<p>

' I'll get the bags then shall I?' he called after him. Kurt ignored him, the front door of the house opening and Burt hurrying out, staggering backwards when Kurt jumped into his arms.

' Dad!'

' Hey kiddo!' Burt laughed, hugging his son, lifting him off his feet. ' I've missed you'

' I missed you too dad' Kurt smiled, pulling away, smiling brightly. He glanced over at Blaine and laughed at him struggling to get all of the bags out of the bag of the Navigator.

' Don't worry Kurt! I'm fine! Don't bother to help with your ten hundred bags of clothes!' the prince drawled, stumbling under the weight of Kurt's bag. ' What do you have in here?'

' Hey Finn, come out and give Blaine a hand will ya?' Burt called into the house.

' Finn's here already?' Kurt gasped, squealing when he saw his brother, hugging him tightly. Finn laughed.

' We just got here' he explained, hugging his smaller brother before going to help Blaine with their bags. They were all leaving the next day for Cicero, but Kurt still needed all his moisturisers and clothes and hair products for the next day. They'd had to use the Navigator just so they could fit all the bags.

' We?' Blaine repeated, smiling gratefully as Finn took two of the bags.

' Yeah, Puck and Sam drove down with me'

' Hummel!' two voices suddenly yelled and Kurt eeped as a set of muscular arms pulled him off his feet again from behind, bouncing him up and down.

' How ya doing Hummel?'

' Puck, you're going to make him puke, put him down' Sam laughed, coming into Kurt's view. Puck finally put him down, clapping him on the back.

' Nice to see you too Noah' Kurt grumbled, accepting the hug from Sam, glaring at his taller friend, his Mohawk still prominent on his head.

' Come on boys! Inside! You're letting all the heat out!' Carole called from inside and the boys and Burt quickly filed inside, filling the living room, laughing when Kurt squealed excitedly again, scooping Lily into his arms from Carole's, kissing his step-mother's cheek before launching into baby-talk, making Lily giggle.

' Oh my gosh, I missed you' he sighed, kissing her head, jingly her gently as he sat down on the couch.

It wasn't long before people started to appear. The former glee club members went home first before slowly migrating towards the Hudmel house, beginning a series of hugs, squeals, laughter and a few tears as couples were reunited, friends embraced and Burt and Carole watched the escapades of the children they now thought of as their own. They spent more than enough time in their family home.

Dinner was blissful that night, with Carole and Kurt cooking a huge tray of chicken, with roast potatoes and tater tots (for Mercedes – apparently college cafeterias didn't think much of the delicious potato treat). It was like the old times, random bursts of song mixed with laughter and excitement at the prospect of the party in the palace. The plan was that they would have the whole palace to themselves for the weekend, with Michael, Isabelle and Claudette all going into Laetitia for a few nights, with Emilie, to attend a Halloween Ball. The prospect of an unattended, alcohol filled, costume party in a foreign country was exciting enough, but mixing a private jet and the fact that they were all together again caused the teenagers to only think about going to bed at midnight when Carole sent Burt down to tell them to.

' I'm so happy we're all back together' Brittany sighed, cuddling into Artie's side.

' Yeah, I was sure we would all lose touch when we left for college' Puck admitted from the floor, wrapped in his sleeping bag.

' We told you Noah, we'll always be friends…we're unbreakable' Kurt murmured, his head resting on Blaine's chest, running a hand up and down his boyfriend's side, where they were lying on the couch, Kurt snuggled between Blaine and the back of the couch. Blaine hummed softly so only Kurt could hear, at the sensations, as Kurt's hand didn't stop.

' I love listening to all of you' the prince said softly. ' You're all so loving it's almost sickening' they all laughed. ' But seriously, I'm glad that you are all able to hold onto that bond you seem to all have'

' We have a bond with you too Blaine' Tina said.

' Yeah, if Kurt hadn't met you…well the bullying could have gotten worse and anything could have happened' Finn told his soon to be brother-in-law from where he lay on the other sofa with Rachel in his arms. ' You saved Kurt'

' And we're eternally grateful for that' Mercedes yawned, voice muffled by Sam's t-shirt.

Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt tighter, all of them gradually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Only twelve hours later, the New Directions and the Warblers were on the plane, mid-flight towards Cicero, enjoying their sodas and snacks that the air hostesses kept bringing them, dressed in their powder blue and scarlet red pencil skirt uniforms that the boys – the single boys – were admiring.<p>

' I have decided something!' Puck suddenly announced, standing up from his seat and making everyone look up at him. ' Air hostesses are awesome!'

All of the straight, single guys cheered loudly, the girls and the gay guys rolling their eyes at their antics, the boys in relationship, sheepishly eyeing the girlfriends, wondering how much trouble they would be in if they cheered too.

' And to celebrate their awesome-ness…'

' That's not a word dude' Mike reminded him.

' I say it's a new word! Anyway to celebrate their awesomeness there's only one thing we can do!' Puck exclaimed, motioning to Finn, who clicked on his I Pod, which he'd attached to the onboard speakers. ' Dudes, whether you have a girlfriend – or boyfriend – or not, sing along, coz we all appreciate it!'

' _Walking through the terminal  
>I saw something beautiful<br>You left, for your duty call  
>Next I'm getting on the plane<br>That's when I see you again  
>I can't get you off my brain<em>'

The airhostesses were collecting, peering in as the football player sang, sauntering down the aisle, pointing to them and grinning. _  
><em>

' _(Let's go)  
>That uniform you're wearing<br>So hot I can't stop staring  
>You're putting on an awesome show<br>The cabin pressure's rising  
>My coke has got no ice in there<em>'

The girls couldn't help but laugh as all of the boys, boyfriend or not, joined in, including Kurt and Blaine, Jeff and Nick.

' _**Air hostess  
>I like the way you dress<br>Though I hate to fly  
>But I feel much better<br>Occupied my mind  
>Writing you a love letter<br>I messed my pants  
>When we flew over France<br>Will I see you soon  
>In my hotel room<br>For a holiday romance?  
>Air hostess<strong>_'

Sam jumped up, sauntering across from Puck in the other aisle, winking at Mercedes.

' **Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
>Stupid but it made you smile<br>You came over for a while  
>Then you whispered in my ear<br>The words that I longed to hear  
>"I want you to thrill me here"<strong>'

Kurt's eyes went wide as Blaine jumped up too, singing the next verse and climbing on the seats.

' You can't because you're working  
>The paparazzi's lurking<br>You didn't know I'm in a band  
>In England people know me<br>One photo's worth a hundred grand!'

' _**Air hostess  
>I like the way you dress<br>Though I hate to fly  
>But I feel much better<br>Occupied my mind  
>Writing you a love letter<br>I messed my pants  
>When we flew over France<br>Will I see you soon  
>In my hotel room<br>For a holiday romance?  
>Air hostess<strong>_'

Suddenly all of the guys launched to their feet, singing at the top of the voices, Artie singing from his seat, the girls laughing at them all. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine dragged him up too. _**  
><strong>_

' _**Na, na na-na  
>Na, na na-na<br>Na, na na-na  
>Na, na na-na<br>Na, na na-na  
>Na, na na-na<br>Na, na na-na**_'

Finn piped up for the next verse, comfortable that he wouldn't be yelled at.

' **That uniform you're wearing  
>So hot I can't stop staring<br>You're putting on an awesome show  
>The plane has almost landed<br>So tell me where I'm standing now**'

The guys all spread their arms, turning in a circle, pretending to be planes before launching into the final chorus.

' _**Air hostess  
>I like the way you dress<br>Though I hate to fly  
>But I feel much better<br>Occupied my mind  
>Writing you a love letter<br>I messed my pants  
>When we flew over France<br>Will I see you soon  
>In my hotel room<br>For a holiday romance?  
>Air hostess<strong>_'

Puck sang the last verse, winking at the giggling air hostesses.

' _Cos' you're my air hostess  
>I love the way you dress<br>Air hostess  
>My air hostess<br>I love the way you dress  
>Air hostess<em>'

They all bowed as the girls and the hostesses applauded and cheered for them.

' I am never getting on a plane with any of you ever again' Kurt shook his head.

* * *

><p>AN First of all, I would like to begin my author's note but hoping that **SwimLikeAFish** did okay on their history test! And Happy Birthday to **Elena Masen **for Halloween!

Back to Cicero! Yay! More Jack and Ella and Piers!

Hope you all liked the song, I've been thinking of when to put it in for a while and Puck just had to do it didn't he? :P

Keep reading and reviewing! And let me know what you're doing for Halloween! Oh and the name of Blaine's event page on facebook is the same as mine for my party this Friday! Woo! :D


	44. Learn To Do It

**Chapter Forty-Four: Learn To Do It**

' I have absolutely no idea what I want to go as!' Rachel exclaimed loudly, making Piers wince beside her. He wasn't quite used to how loud she was just yet.

' Don't worry mademoiselle Berry!' Jack swooped in, looping her arm with his. ' That is why I am here! I am amazing at these things! It comes from taking a fashion course'

Blaine made a face at Piers, sharing in their mutual dislike for shopping. The girls of the New Directions, Ella, Kurt and Jack had insisted that they all go shopping for their costumes the day after they arrived back in Cicero, so they were ready for the party in two days times, dragging the guys with them so those in couples could coordinate if they wanted and so all the other guys wouldn't wear something stupid. The majority of the Warblers had already disappeared, taking advantage of the lack of female-supervision to get whatever costumes they wanted, texting around when they found one so nobody wore the same.

' Kurt! What are you going as?' Mercedes asked as they reached the market place, which had been specially decorated for Halloween, selling decorations and costumes.

' No idea, should I coordinate with Blaine?' he asked, glancing behind him at his lagging boyfriend.

' Depends what costume you want'

Kurt pondered, humming to himself as they walked through the market, couples and groups suddenly splitting off in the direction of a costume they liked, dragging a friend or their significant other with them. Soon enough, once Rachel had run off, Finn trailing after her obediently, it was only Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Artie left. Brittany and Artie had already found their costumes already, remaining to help their friends find theirs.

' This party is going to be huge yo' Artie laughed as Blaine hung up his mobile. He'd been talking to the company supplying them with the decorations he needed, trying to explain to them his decorating plans for the ballroom where they were having the party.

' Well I don't do things by half' the prince grinned, clapping the other boy on the back.

' How did you manage to get alcohol?' Mercedes asked, inspecting costumes on a stall.

' Well Cicero is like England, the legal age is eighteen so it was pretty easy, plus people tend not to refuse a prince's requests' Blaine explained. ' It's a part of our lifestyle that Jack in particular enjoys taking advantage of. My lovely younger brother who used to watch the Teletubbies'

Kurt laughed. ' As long as there's no spin the bottle then I'm happy' he said, eyeing Blaine pointedly, who blushed, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around his slender boyfriend's waist.

' Love you babe'

' Yeah, yeah, just stay away from spinning bottle' Kurt teased, earning a slap on the hip and giggling.

' You two are so cute' Mercedes cooed from another stall.

' MERCEDES!'

They all jumped, looking round to see Sam running over to them, holding two costume bags and looking excitedly happy. He skidded to a halt in front of his girlfriend, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before thrusting one of the bags in her arms.

' I found the perfect costume for you! You're look amazing in it!' he exclaimed. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, lifting the bag. Kurt peered over her shoulder, scrutinising. It was a witch's costume, made up of a purple and black short dress, matching striped tights, a short black cape and small headpiece in the shape of a pointed hair with a purple ribbon band around it and purple netting. He let out a low whistle.

' Girl, you would amazing in that'

' This is…perfect!' Mercedes squealed, beaming at Sam, who looked rather smug. ' How did you…?'

' Well I found this for me' he explained, holding up the other bag. It was a wizard's costume made up on black tight trousers, a bright purple tunic, a black cape with purple trim and a pointed hood. He looked much too excited for a teenage boy holding a dress up costume. ' And then saw the matching girl's one and was like me and my girl would look awesome in those!'

Mercedes laughed, hugging him tightly. ' Let's go pay for them'

' Oh I already have'

' You knew I'd like it?

' I knew you'd love it!'

Kurt smiled at his two friends' antics. He was happy for Mercedes and Sam. They were a good couple and cared for each other so much.

Paying for stuff was easy that day. Blaine had insisted on buying everyone their costumes for them, compliments of the palace of course. Most of the time, seeing Blaine or one of the other children with them meant discounts or free stuff anyway. All of them quickly found their costumes and the accessories for them, thanking Blaine and disappearing to get something to eat, all of them except Blaine and Kurt, the prince following Kurt, waiting for him to choose.

' I can't go as a sailor Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head at his boyfriend's question. ' I won't be able to wear it without blushing like a girl!'

' Okay then…um…'

' Kurt! Oh my gosh! Come over here!' Brittany suddenly shrieked, gesturing wildly to him where Santana and her stood. The New Directions were still present, helping the couple find costumes. He wandered over, gasping when Brittany lunged at him, putting something over his hair, leaning back and squealing madly. ' Oh! You look so cute!'

' What have you put on my head?' he asked, looking round for a mirror, eyes flying open wide at the sight of the black and red cat eyes sitting in his hair, the band of it hidden within his hair. ' Huh. I actually love this'

' You haven't seen the outfit yet' Santana grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the changing rooms of the stall. ' No Blaine, you stay here!' she ordered when he tried to follow. They were gone for almost fifteen minutes before Kurt and the two cheerleaders stumbled out again, instantly paying for the costume that they shoved into a bag so Blaine couldn't see it.

' What was the outfit like?' the prince asked hopefully.

' Never you mind' Kurt smirked, tapping his boyfriend's nose playfully. ' Now then, all you know is that I am going to be a cat, so I'm thinking something like this!' he said, holding up another costume. Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>' So, we all have our costumes, what do we do now?' Finn asked as they headed back towards the cars they had come to Laetitia in.<p>

' Movies?' Puck shrugged. There was a murmur of approval from the large group of teenagers. ' Blaine? You in?'

' Well actually Jack and I are going to give Kurt prince lessons' Blaine told him, opening the door for the girls to climb inside with their shopping bags in tow.

' That sounds so much more fun than movies!' Mike exclaimed.

' Can we watch?' Jeff asked excitedly, eyes hopeful. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, who grimaced but nodded all the same. Blaine shrugged and everyone else cheered, excited by the prospect of embarrassing Kurt.

Kurt groaned, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder in the back of the car.

' This is going to suck'

* * *

><p>' Right Kurt! To fit into esteemed society you need to first have confidence…which you're teaming with anyway…the ability to walk tall, straight backed and showing off that confidence, and the ability to say the right thing' Jack said, pacing back and forth in front of Kurt, a riding crop in his hands, tapping it against the palm of his hand. Blaine stood behind him, eyeing the crop and wondering what the hell his brother intended to do with it.<p>

' He's already pretty much done with the saying the right thing part, that was obvious when we went to Madam Dujour's fashion show' Blaine said, offering a small smile when Kurt and Jack visibly winced at the mention of the fashion show.

' Well then, that's a large part of our job done then' Jack shrugged. ' You're practically a prince anyway! Up!'

Kurt started from where he sat in a chair at the bottom of the steps down to the ballroom. The New Directions, Warblers, Ella and Piers sat on the steps, in the middle, watching eagerly.

' What?'

' Up! Up! On your feet!' Jack exclaimed, waving the riding crop at him. Kurt scrambled to his feet, eyeing the riding crop as well as it waved in front of his nose. ' Now, pop this on your head for me and show me how well you walk' the youngest prince ordered, holding out a heavy looking book.

' Um…I'd rather not'

' Why not?' Jack demanded.

' My hair…' Kurt mumbled pitifully. Jack gave him a sympathetic look. They shared their love of their hair with a passion.

' I will give you some of my very expensive hair and skin treatments after this' the prince offered. Kurt sighed, taking the book and placing it onto his head, ignoring the snickers behind him and beginning to walk towards Jack and Blaine, trying with all his might to keep the book on his head. He reached the spot where Jack had walked back to without it falling, taking it off with a smug smile. ' Hm…Blaine, any comments?'

' You're too stiff' Blaine said, flipping off their friends when they all laughed at the unintended innuendo. ' You need to relax. You were concentrating on keeping the book there too much'

' I thought that's what you wanted me to do!' Kurt exclaimed, thrusting the book at him. ' Keep the book there'

' No, I wanted to see how well you walk, and you walk well but Blaine is correct, you are in your head too much. When a prince walks he must be thinking about other things, like what to say and how to smile and wave, and who to smile and wave at, not about how he's walking, it needs to become a natural thing' Jack explained. ' That was our first lesson when we were eight'

' Maybe it's a prince thing…like it's in your blood' Kurt shrugged, looking away, embarrassed. Blaine smiled, smoothing a hand down his boyfriend's shoulder, down his arm to his hand, squeezing it gently.

' It's fine babe…and you will be a prince eventually'

' Maybe…' Jack said in a pondering voice. ' Maybe you need to get in the mindset of a prince. Maybe you need to loosen up in the one way you know best, and if any of you laugh at that I'm hitting you with this!' he added loudly, holding up the riding crop again.

' Babe, I'm so tempted to laugh right now' Piers spoke up, winking obviously at Jack, who faltered, grinning.

' Later mon cherie' he said before turning back to Kurt. ' Now then, I want you to join in, understand?'

' Join in with what?' Kurt asked, eyes narrowing.

Jack smirked. ' **You were born in a palace by the sea**'

Kurt's face broke into a smile, joining in instantly, not missing a beat.

' _A palace by the sea? _

_Could it be?_'

' **Yes, that's right.**  
><strong>You rode horseback when you were only three.<strong>' **  
><strong>

' _Horseback riding?  
>Me?<em>' _  
><em>

' **And the horse**' **  
><strong>

' He was white!'

Kurt laughed as Blaine chimed in, pushing him back to sit back in the seat so the two princes stood over him.

' **You made faces and terrorized the cook!**' **  
><strong>

' Threw him in the brook!'

' _Was I wild?_' _  
><em>

' Wrote the book!'

' **But you'd behave when your father gave that look!**' **  
><strong>

' _Imagine how it was!_' _  
><em>

' Your long-forgotten past!'

' _**We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!  
><strong>_

' _All right...I'm ready!_'

Kurt stood and Jack popped the book back on his head, gesturing for him to walk. _  
><em>

' **Now, shoulders back and stand up tall**' **  
><strong>

' And do not walk, but try to float'

' _I feel a little foolish.  
>Am I floating?<em>'

' **Like a little boat!**' **  
><strong>

' You give a bow'

' _What happens now?_' _  
><em>

' **Your hand receives a kiss**'

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, kissing the top of it and winking.

' _**Most of all remember this! **_

_**If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.  
>Something in you knows it<br>There's nothing to it!  
>Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!<br>You can learn to do it too!**_'

As they sang, the two princes dragged Kurt over to the table they had set up for practicing dining, sitting him down and sitting either side of him.

' **Now, elbows in and sit up straight**' **  
><strong>

' And never slurp the stroganoff'

' _I never cared for stroganoff!_' _  
><em>

' **She said that like a Romanov!**' **  
><strong>

' The Samovar'

' **The caviar'  
><strong>

' _Dessert and then goodnight?_' _  
><em>

' _**Not until you get this right! **_  
><em><strong>If I can learn to do it<br>If he can learn to do it  
>You can learn to do it!<br>You can learn to do it  
>Pull yourself together<br>And you'll pull through it!  
>Tell yourself it's easy<br>And it's true!  
>You can learn to do it too!<strong>_'

Jack suddenly pulled out a roll of old paper, unrolling it across the tabletop.

' **Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.  
>Now here we have Kropotkin<strong>'

' Shot Potemkin'

' **In the Botkin**' **  
><strong>

' _Oh!_' _  
><em>

' **And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka**' **  
><strong>

' Got it Kurt?'

' _No!_' _  
><em>

' **The Baron Pushkin**' **  
><strong>

' _He was_' _  
><em>

' Short'

' **Count Anatoly**' **  
><strong>

' _Had a_'

' Wart!'

' **Count Sergei**' **  
><strong>

' Wore a feathered hat'

' **I hear he's gotten very fat**' **  
><strong>

' _And I recall his yellow cat!_' _  
><em>

' **I don't believe we told her that**' **  
><strong>

Blaine grabbed Kurt, pulling him up and spinning him round and round the ballroom as Jack danced around them.

' _If you can learn to do it,  
>I can learn to do it!<em>' _  
><em>

' **Don't know how you knew it**' **  
><strong>

' _I simply knew it!  
>Suddenly I feel like someone new<em>' _  
><em>

' Kurt, you're a dream come true!'

' **If I can learn to do it**'

' If I can learn to do it'

' **You can learn to do it!**' **  
><strong>

' You can learn to do it'

' **Pull yourself together**'

' And you'll pull through it!'

' **Tell yourself it's easy**' **  
><strong>

' And it's true'

' _**You can learn to do it,  
>Nothing to it!<br>You can learn to do it too!**_' _**  
><strong>_

Blaine, Kurt and Jack fell about laughing as their friends cheered for them, taking their bows, holding each other up as their laughter continued.

' See Kurt, you can be a prince!' Jack exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN I was listening to this on Monday night while my brother was having his birthday sleep over and I was banished to my bedroom, and was like "oh my gosh! Blaine and Jack would totally sing this to Kurt! :D

Hope you all liked it; this was again another padding chapter! The party starts in the next chapter! What's Kurt's costume like? What's Blaine's like? What antics will they all get up to at a huge palace Halloween party with a load of drunken teenagers? And will Blaine finally get the drunken sex he wants?

Keep reading and you'll find out! Oh and keep reviewing coz they keep me awake during my half term! Love to all! :D X X


	45. Halloween Bitchezzzz  Dancing

**Chapter Forty-Five: Halloween Bitchezzzz – Dancing **

Cicero really did enjoy Halloween more than the Americans expected, with loud fanfares and trumpets, and fireworks whistling into the late hours of the night the week up to it. The whole palace was decorated, with lights outside that lit the white walls up like a giant pumpkin. It was magical. The morning of the party, Kurt woke to Blaine's voice talking on the phone. Rolling over, he found his boyfriend sat up against the headboard, laptop open on his lap and talking on the phone.

' So you'll be here at noon?' he was saying. ' That's fantastic, okay…yeah we'll have guards outside the doors who know not to let any one unauthorised in…yeah' he laughed. ' I want it a complete secret, I have a lot of guests from America who have no idea how we celebrate here…oh it's going to be great…'

Kurt rolled his eyes, eyeing up his boyfriend's naked form, the duvet loosely sitting around his waist. His laptop was on his knees and he would occasionally tap something on it as he spoke to whoever it was on the other end of the phone. Blaine hadn't noticed he was awake yet, startled when he felt Kurt's hand caress his bare thigh.

' Hold on a second monsieur' the prince said, holding the phone to his shoulder. ' Hey babe, good sleep?'

' Hm' Kurt mumbled sleepily, shifting closer to Blaine's side. ' Who ya talking to?'

' The decorations guy…um…did you want to go down for breakfast? I'll only be a few more minutes'

' No, I'm good here' Kurt sighed, and Blaine smiled, going back to his conversation with the man on the phone. He waited a few moments before moving his hand from Blaine's thigh, palming him slowly, grinning when Blaine's breath caught. He glanced down at Kurt, shaking his head. Kurt nodded, stroking him as he grew in his hand.

' I um…did you get all of the…um…decorations I…err…requested?' Blaine stammered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall as Kurt picked up the pace. ' Oh…oh…good'

Kurt chuckled, letting go and sitting up, moving the laptop and throwing a leg over Blaine's lap, moaning low in his throat as their hardening cocks slid together. Blaine gasped.

' Yeah…yeah…I'm fine, look, I've got to go…yeah, ah!' he yelped as Kurt grinded his hips down onto his. ' Yeah…I'm seriously fine…I need to go…bye. Bye' Blaine managed to get out, hanging up and immediately dropping his phone, glaring up at Kurt as he thrust his hips up into his. ' You are such a little slut' he growled, gripping Kurt's hips and thrusting up, making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

' Well you were just ah…sitting there…all business like' Kurt panted, ducking his head and nibbling the skin of Blaine's neck, sucking a mark that would usually be hidden by his shirt collar. ' So sexy' he whispered into his ear, biting at the lobe, voice low as they continued to grind their hips together, Blaine's hand gripping his ass now, tight enough to make bruises.

' You're a very bad boy, Kurt Hummel' Blaine hissed into his neck. Kurt let out a small squeak as the prince's hand came down on his ass with a resounding slap, a squeak turned into a moan as the slap caused him to thrust harder into Blaine's hips. ' Like that?'

' Oh my gosh…Blaine I'm so close' he moaned, whimpering when Blaine spanked him again. Their cocks slid together delightfully and suddenly Kurt was coming, biting down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gasped, coming hard against his boyfriend's hip.

Blaine pressed kisses against Kurt's shoulders as they both came down from their highs, chuckling softly.

' Good morning to you too'

Kurt laughed, stroking his fingers up and down Blaine's neck, caressing his skin. ' It's fun to tease you'

' Yeah well if we could wake up like that every morning, that would be fine with me' the prince said, threading his hands into Kurt's hair and gently tugging his head back so he could press a searing kiss to his lips. Kurt sighed into his mouth, cupping either side of his neck for leverage.

Blaine's tongue was just slipping past his lips when a huge bang filled the room.

' Party toda…AH! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!' Wes shrieked, throwing himself out of the room, the two in the bed hearing a dull thud and an "ow" as he collided with a piece of furniture. Kurt groaned, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

' Wes just walked in on us didn't he?' he whimpered.

' 'Fraid so babe, up you get' Blaine sighed, sounding more amused than Kurt was. The younger boy slowly rolled off him, reaching for a tissue and wiping himself up, handing Blaine one as well, before hiding under the duvet, face red with embarrassment as Blaine called Wes back in.

' Is it safe?' Kurt heard Wes ask timidly from outside the bedroom.

' Yeah it's fine, you've thoroughly embarrassed Kurt so we'll probably never have sex ever again' Blaine chuckled, jumping when Kurt pinched his leg, hard.

' Sorry, I thought you'd still be asleep and wanted to wake you up by yelling, I didn't think you'd be…um…yeah, sorry Kurt!' Wes called. Kurt managed to throw his hand out from under the duvet, flipping his friend off before diving for safety again.

' Ah my little penguin' Blaine chuckled, jumping again when Kurt pinched him.

' Err…I just wanted to tell you guys that um…yay the party's today, and err…breakfast is ready…right bye' Wes made a quick exit and Blaine suddenly appeared beside Kurt under the sheets.

' That was not funny' Kurt grumbled.

' Au contraire, that was hilarious, Wes's face was just amazing' Blaine giggled. Kurt glared at him.

' He's going to tell everyone else' he whined.

Blaine continued to chuckle, lifting a hand and stroking Kurt's cheek. ' You're so pretty when you blush' Kurt flushed even more, looking away. ' Hey' Blaine tucked a finger under Kurt's chin, forcing him to look at him. ' Don't be embarrassed. I'm not. I don't who knows great you make me feel and how I make you feel. You're beautiful and I want the world to see that'

Kurt smiled. ' You're so great…but I'm not having the whole world walking in on us seconds after anything close to sex' Blaine laughed, nodding, throwing off the covers and heading to the bathroom.

Kurt glared at Wes as they walked into the dining hall, the taller Asian shrinking back behind David in fear. They made it through half of breakfast before David got freaked out over Wes clinging to him.

' Okay why are you clinging onto me Wes, and why are you giving him evils Kurt?' the former council member demanded, trying to shake Wes off, with no luck. Blaine chuckled; yelping with Kurt kicked him under the table.

' Oh! I know that look!' Finn exclaimed. ' Wes walked in on you two having sex didn't he?'

Kurt buried his head in his hands as near enough everyone around the table choked on their drinks, Finn's voice echoing round the room. Blaine burst out laughing and all the kicking couldn't stop him.

' It's not funny!'

' Oh come on Kurt, it's a little funny! We've scarred Wes for life!' Blaine said through his laughter, holding his sides. Jack cleared his throat on the other end of the table.

' I don't know why you're laughing Blaine, you look exactly like Wes does now when you walk in on me and Piers having sex' the young prince drawled, giggling when Blaine's laughter instantly stopped.

' That's really isn't funny though' he said, eyes narrowing at Piers, who shrugged, tucking into his eggs. ' Plus whenever I've walked in on you it usually involves some form of bondage or a wall'

Ella wrinkled her nose, pushing away her food.

' Well there goes my appetite'

' You're just jealous that we're a hotter couple than you big brother' Jack snickered, ignoring his sister.

' I highly doubt that'

' Okay!' Kurt suddenly exclaimed before Jack could say anything else. ' For the sake of my sanity, Ella's sanity and Finn's sanity, can we please change the subject to something that doesn't involve sex!'

They all fell quiet, eating their breakfast slowly, and chuckling when Kurt glared at them all.

' So who else has walked in on Kurt and Blaine?' Tina asked, giggling.

' What is wrong with you all?'

* * *

><p>' The place looks awesome Blaine!' Wes exclaimed, striding down the steps in the ballroom, dressed from head to toe as a Viking, a beer bong horn on a strap across his chest and a sword in his hand. Blaine couldn't help thinking that his friend was way to comfortable in the costume. Yet he couldn't help but agree with him.<p>

' Yeah I'm a genius' he chuckled, looking around the grand hall. It looked completely different, with dim red lights cast across the walls, the windows all covered in deep scarlet and black lined satin curtains to block out the lights outside. He had arranged for sofas and tables to be brought in, making the ballroom look more like a huge marble-floored living room, each and every table covered in layers of alcohol and food. Fake spider webs hung from the red silk covered chandeliers and realistic looking spiders hung from them, occasionally dropping down to scare the arriving guests. Even Blaine was impressed with the work that had been done, a huge sound system set up where the band would usually stand and perform, flashing disco lights shooting from it in all directions around the hall.

There was a low whistle behind them, and David (Grim Reaper), Thad (Skeleton), Jeff (Jason) and Nick (Jeff/Jason's victim) appeared down the steps, looking spectacular in the costumes and gazing from the room in awe.

' This is wicked!' Nick exclaimed.

' Nick! Dead people don't talk!'

' Tell that to Rachel' the blood covered boy retorted, jabbing a thumb back to where the New Directions' soloist was chattering off her boyfriend's ear, dressed in a floaty grey dress, costumed as a Banshee, whilst Finn towered above her as usual, dressed ironically as Frankenstein.

' You look great!' Thad exclaimed, pointing at Finn who grinned.

' Well I get called Frankenteen a lot, might as well enjoy it'

Gradually everyone was arriving and Blaine laughed and awed at his friends' costumes. Mercedes and Sam really did look great in their witch and wizard costumes, Mercedes quickly dragging Sam away before he and Blaine could launch into a deep conversation about Harry Potter, and Mike and Tina appeared as expected in vampire attire, Mike even wearing dark make-up to make his smaller girlfriend happy. Puck arrived with Santana, Artie and Brittany, dressed like a pirate, looking like his usual bad-ass self, greeting Blaine before scurrying off, looking around the room for someone. Santana was barely dressed in red that set her dark skin alight, horns set on her head and heels clacking as she strode over to Wes, whose jaw hit the floor at the sight of her, leaving Artie and Brittany, dressed as a zombie schoolboy and –girl.

Blaine was insistent on greeting every one of his guests but really he was only waiting for Kurt, desperate to see what costume went with the cat ears Brittany had forced upon his boyfriend. Piers waited with him, dressed in black and red, with demon wings, patiently waiting for his own beloved, both of them drinking their beers as music pounded and some of the guests that filled the room danced in the centre that he had left free for just that reason.

He was just about to go get him and Piers another beer each when the doors opened again and both their jaws hit the floor just like Wes' had.

Ella and Jack flanked Kurt, the twins dressed as angels, Ella's dress, wings and accessories made of the purest white silk, clinging to her beautifully, a fluffy yet shiny halo perched above her head, and Jack's tight shorts and vest made of scarlet red silk, a similar halo sitting on his blonde head in the same shade of scarlet, red horns sitting just below it and a forked tail looping down from just above his ass. Blaine barely noticed, his eyes on Kurt as the trio descended the steps gaining attention from the other guests as well.

The cat ears sat in place amongst his perfectly styled hair, and whiskers had been drawn on his cheeks to accompany the heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow surrounding his bright eyes. The outfit was…breath taking. Tight black shorts with fur along the hem, reaching just above his knees, unlike his sailor's outfit where the shorts were barely existent, matching with the fur hemmed vest that glittered in the light, the neckline scooping and fur lined as well, all of it still tight. His legs were covered by glittering black plimsolls, half covered by the black leg warmers that crawled up his legs to just under his knees, the same crawling up his arms from the silk gloves on his hands, showing off a small amount of skin on his bicep and his milky white shoulders. He moved slightly as he walked, turning his head to Ella and Blaine's knees went weak at the sight of the glittering, fur cat tail jutting like Jack's tail from just above his ass. He was grinning when he reached Blaine, taking Blaine in as well.

Blaine realised just how perfect his costume was. He was a magician. A magician and his cat. It was perfect. He was in the tightest of black skinny jeans, a dark forest green shirt beneath a florescent green and silver striped waistcoat made of silk (that he secretly loved and contemplated wearing on other days as well), all accompanied by dark green boots and a black cape that stopped around his mid-thighs, a bright green bowler hat perched on his black curls (which he also wanted to wear on other occasions).

Ella greeted the two boys at the bottom, hurrying off in Puck's direction and Jack quickly dragged Piers off to the nearest alcohol table, leaving Blaine to gawk at Kurt.

' Close your mouth sweetie, you're letting all the flies in' he giggled, tapping Blaine's chin.

' You…you look amazing' the prince blurted out, making Kurt blush.

' Thank you, so do you, shall we go get a drink?'

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Blaine still couldn't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend; almost drooling according to Artie when Kurt was dancing with the girls, swaying his hips in a tantalising way that Blaine was sure was deliberate. The dancers would occasionally stop to have their photo taken, and more than once, Brittany, very intoxicated, much like Kurt, had pulled her once boyfriend into a kiss, eventually prompting Blaine to stride over and yank Kurt into a possessive kiss, to which Brittany cheered loudly.<p>

Blaine was thankful that everyone was getting drunk, dropping his prince-like inhibitions that came with his status and openly making out, dancing and having shots, with his boyfriend, everyone gradually getting more and more drunk, so he didn't mind when Kurt dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Kurt pressed up against him, winding his arms around Blaine's neck and swinging his hips seductively, a small smirk on his face as he moved his hips with Blaine's, the prince's hands dropping to said hips.

' Good party gorgeous' he purred, stroking a hand down the silk waistcoat.

' Glad you're enjoying yourself, everyone certainly seems to be' Blaine grinned, looking around the room. Santana and Wes were making out against a wall, and Puck had stolen his beer bong, using it to pour beer, vodka and other alcoholic drinks down it into Sam's mouth while Piers, Jack, Mike, Mercedes, Finn and Ella cheered him on, occasionally adding some of their own drink to the bong, until they ran out before Blaine's eyes, and Sam collapsed on the floor, cheering for himself as well. How did they get like this in two hours?

Meanwhile Kurt was nuzzling his neck, biting down hard when he realised Blaine wasn't paying any attention to him. He yelped, gaining many amused looks from those around them and making Kurt fall into his arms giggling madly.

' You're so funny!' he squealed, suddenly grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him off the dance floor, over to their laughing friends, attempting to help Sam to his feet. ' Blaine's turn!' he announced.

' Wha?' was all the prince managed to say before Kurt pushed him onto a nearby sofa and gestured wildly to Puck, who eagerly ran forward, holding the end of the beer bong to Blaine's lips. Blaine glared daggers at Kurt before accepting.

He glared more when he spluttered and Kurt yelled out.

' Come on baby! You're usually so good at swallowing!' to Finn's horror, the taller brother promptly leaving to make-out with Rachel and Jack throwing an arm around Kurt's neck, a bottle of something in his hands.

' Runs in the family' he exclaimed, taking a swig from the bottle before winking at Puck. ' You're in for a treat mate'

Puck's eyes widened, still pouring the beer into the funnel, and Ella leapt at her brother with enough force to send both boys to the ground, her landing on top of them, with three loud screams. It was in that moment that the bottle emptied and Blaine pushed the beer bong away, wiping his mouth and panting for breath, raising an eyebrow at the three collapsed on the floor, Ella repeatedly slapping Jack whilst she stayed sat on both of them.

' Don't worry Jack, I'll take this one' Blaine told his brother, jumping to his feet, staggering a little and pointing at Puck, who was still staring at Ella. ' When are you going to make an honest girl out of my sister?' he demanded, prompting Piers, Sam and Mercedes to burst out laughing at the pirate-costumed teen's dumbstruck face.

Well I err…'

' Don't answer that!' Ella shrieked, launching off of the two boys on the floor and clapping her hands over Puck's mouth. ' We're going over here away from my evil brothers and my evil brothers-in-law! And that means you too Piers! Ask Jack about the plans for your wedding!' the princess exclaimed, before dragging Puck away.

Kurt giggled, crawling into the seat beside Blaine as Jack dashed off, fleeing from Piers, and Sam and Mercedes staggered away, probably to make out somewhere.

' Jack and Piers should get married' he sighed, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. ' And so should Sam and Mercedes, and Ella and Puck, and Rachel and Finn, and Santana and Wes are so going to have a baby because I'm sure they don't use a condom half the time, a worrying fact coz do you really want a small mixture of Wes and Santana running about, flirting with everyone and waving a gavel everywhere. Oh and don't even get me started on Jeff and Nick, what the fuck is that? They've been dancing around each other for years! Were they like that as kids coz they should totally just fu…oomph' Kurt's rant was cut off by Blaine pressing his lips hard against his.

Kurt hummed in pleasure when they parted, eyes still closed, hands gripping Blaine's cape.

' You taste funny' he murmured, giggling.

' That'll be the beer bong you forced upon me'

' This party is fun'

' It's barely begun babe'

* * *

><p>AN LOTS MORE TO COME! :D


	46. Halloween Bitchezzzz Shots

**Chapter Forty-Six: Halloween Bitchezzzz – Shots**

' See! Kurt is bisexual when he's drunk!'

Blaine chuckled at Puck's words and desperate jabbing in Kurt's direction as the smaller boy licked the salt from Santana's cleavage. Kurt, Jack and the girls were doing tequila body shots, surrounding whoever decided it was their turn on the table that they cleared of drinks and food.

' Bisexuals are just gay kids pretending to be normal' Blaine quoted; winking at Kurt when he looked at the familiar words, slice of lime in the mouth.

' Kurt!' Brittany shrieked, latching onto his arm, pulling at his shirt. ' Your turn on the table!'

' Okay!' he said eagerly, pulling off his vest, somehow not dislodging the cat ears still atop his head and throwing it to Rachel as he scrambled onto the table, lying down.

' Jack! Your turn again!' Tina exclaimed.

' Ah, I don't think Blaine would be happy about me licking his boyfriend' Jack chuckled, sounding a bit disappointed by his own disapproval. ' Wow, that didn't sound like me at all did it?'

' You're growing up baby' Piers laughed. ' Blaine, from what we heard during breakfast, you enjoy licking Kurt'

' I really didn't need to hear that!'

' Shut up Finn, Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed, crooking his finger and giving his boyfriend a come hither look. ' Live a little'

Blaine rolled his eyes, obeying, trailing a finger up Kurt's side. ' I tend to live a lot when you're in control babe' he sighed, looking at Mercedes who stood ready with the bottle, salt and lime. ' Set it up little Witch'

Giggling, Mercedes sprinkled the salt just above Kurt's waistband, popped the lime wedge in his mouth and poured the tequila into his belly button and across his stomach. Kurt giggled too, trying not to move as it tickled him pleasantly. He giggled more as everyone started cheering when Blaine stepped up to the table, egging him on.

Blaine winked at Kurt before, ducking his head and running his tongue over the layer of salt. Kurt bit his lip. Whenever Blaine tasted him there it was during some form of sexual act. He gasped as Blaine sucked up the tequila, dashing up to his head and stealing the lime slice from his mouth, the tip of his tongue grazing his top lip. Both of their eyes were dark as Blaine threw away the piece of lime, swooping down to press a hard kiss to Kurt's lips, plundering his mouth with his tongue and making him moan.

' Okay! Kurt! Off the table now!' Finn yelled, grabbing his little brother and lifting him, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him off screaming.

' AH! FRANKENTEEN HAS ME!'

' Oi! That's my kitty cat!' Blaine laughed, doubling over when Finn twirled around three times, staggering himself as he returned Kurt to the floor where he promptly fell on his backside.

' Ow! My bum! Finn, I'm gonna kill you!' Kurt shrieked from the floor, not even attempting to jump up.

' Kurt's down! Glomp on Kurt!' Brittany screamed excitedly, dashing forward and throwing herself on top of Kurt, who was suddenly covered with the limbs of his six female friends.

' This is not funny!' Kurt groaned, struggling beneath them.

' What happened?' Thad had appeared from somewhere, hair ruffled and a lipstick mark on his neck, looking down at the pile of girls and Kurt. ' Why is that it's fine when Kurt lies under half a dozen girls but when I do it I have a commitment problem!'

' Okay, come on, the only person who gets to lie on my boyfriend is me' Blaine shooed all the girls, helping Kurt up. ' Right! For a cheer-up, truth or dare!'

They all cheered again, all the other guests paying no attention to them as they danced, drank and played games of their own. The New Directions, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Piers and the twins all sat in a big circle, grabbing one of the empty tequila bottles and placing it in the middle, Mike jumping forward to spin it first, everyone cheering when it landed on Wes.

' Truth!' the former Warbler exclaimed before his fellow Asian could ask.

' Do you and Santana really have as much sex as David thinks you do?'

' Yes' Wes and Santana answered at the same time, winking obviously at each other.

' I told you! I share a room with him! I know! I know!' David shrieked, hiding his face in Thad's shoulder and pretending to sob. His best friend ignored him, spinning the bottle, grinning when it landed on Rachel, who was drinking a bright blue drink through a straw.

' Rachel! Truth or dare?'

' Truth!'

' How far have you and Finn gone, coz he must have blue balls by now?'

Rachel didn't blush, showing off the amount she'd drunk already. ' A hand job and a blowjob' she answered instantly, Finn smiling smugly beside her. Kurt pulled a face.

' I didn't need to know that'

' Shuddup Kurt!' the small brunette exclaimed, reaching forward and spinning the bottle. She screamed when it landed on Brittany. ' Truth or dare?'

' What?' the blonde replied, looking clueless.

' Truth or dare Brit!'

' Oh!…dare!'

' Kiss Kurt!'

' Wha…oomph!' Kurt was silenced as his former girlfriend threw herself at him, knocking him backwards onto the floor and planting a hard kiss on his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away after only a few seconds, leaving Kurt on the floor, looking shell-shocked. Blaine giggled.

' You okay babe?'

' Yep…that took me back' the fashionista murmured, winking at Brittany as he sat up, turning to Blaine and shoving his tongue down his throat, ridding himself of the taste of girl.

' KURT!'

' I HAD TO LEARN WHAT YOU AND RACHEL DO, YOU CAN SIT THERE AND WATCH ME SNOG MY BOYFRIEND!'

' OKAY! Before an all-out sibling war, Brittany, spin the bottle!' Piers quickly intervened, waving frantically at the girl.

' Blainey! Truth or dare!'

' Blainey? Um…truth'

' Where's the weirdest place you and Kurt have had sex?'

Kurt broke down into floods of giggles as Blaine's face screwed up in concentration. ' The Choir Room at Dalton'

' WHAT?' Wes, David and Thad all screeched, whilst Jeff and Nick joined Kurt and now Blaine in their giggles.

' You…you had sex in the choir room!' Thad stammered, looking horrified.

' Where in the choir room?' David asked, looking scared of the coming answer.

' The desk' Kurt replied, laughing harder at the looks of absolute terror on their friends' faces. ' It was only a quickie!'

' Did you touch Sheila?' Wes exclaimed, pointing at the couple accusingly.

' Who's Sheila?' Mercedes asked, looking just as amused as the rest of the circle by the Warblers' antics.

' His gavel' Kurt, Blaine, David, Nick and Thad all explained.

' The love of his life' Jeff added, ducking when Wes tried to smack him around the head. ' It's true! He has a small splinter of her handle in a special pocket in his wallet right next to his condoms'

' How did you know that?'

' See, I always saw the Warblers as a respectable group of young men' Tina commented, staring at the boys.

' Me too' Kurt chuckled. ' But then I moved there and was like "wow! Where did all these children come from?"'

' We are not children!' Blaine exclaimed, sitting on top of Wes to stop him hitting Jeff.

' We're maturity impaired!' David yelled. ' It's a serious problem!'

' I can't believe I have to do this again…you are all older than me…but OKAY! Blaine! Spin the damn bottle!' Piers bellowed, instantly regretting it as the bottle landed on him. ' Aw shit'

' Oh I have a good one that I'm just drunk enough to ask without feeling uncomfortable…where did you and Jack first have sex?'

' Full-on sex? Or a sexual act?' the French boy asked almost immediately. Beside him, Jack had adopted the same look of concentration that Blaine had before, their brotherly similarities showing through in that instant.

' Either'

' The terrace'

' Our terrace!' Ella gasped.

' Yeah, at the royal ball when we met…actually like twenty minutes after we met in fact'

' But that's like only a few yards away from the ballroom doors!' Blaine pointed out. He seemed to be regretting asking. He didn't get an answer, Jack winking at his older brother cheekily, the heir groaning and falling into Kurt's lap.

' I wish I hadn't asked'

' Piers! Spin the damn bottle!' Kurt exclaimed, laughing manically.

' Sam! Truth or dare?'

' Truth?'

' Mike. Kurt. Jack. Snog. Night Stand. Shag?' Piers asked, eyes glinting at the blonde boy, who gave him a confused look.

' Wha?'

' It's a game we play at school. Snog. Night Stand. Shag. Mike, Kurt and Jack'

' Oh! Like snog, marry or avoid!'

' What?'

' Never mind…okay…um…I would have to snog Mike – coz he's my dude and straight, have Jack as a one night stand coz he'd probably bring you along too, and shag Kurt' Sam laughed.

' You answered that waaaaaaay to quickly!' Mercedes giggled.

' Don't lie, you're a little turned on' he winked at his girlfriend, spinning the bottle. It landed on Puck. ' Truth or dare?'

' Dare! Badasses like me don't do truths!'

' I dare you to go up there and sing sex bomb'

Everyone's eyes widened as Puck leapt to his feet, Sam quickly following to put the right music on as his "badass" friend took to the steps. The music started and the rest of the guests turned to look, cheering and laughing as Puck began to sing.

' _Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeah, huh, listen to this  
>Spy on me baby use satellite<br>Infrared to see me move through the night  
>Aim gonna fire shoot me right<br>Aim gonna like the way you fight  
>And I love the way you fight<em>

_Now you found the secret code_  
><em>I use to wash away my lonely blues well<em>  
><em>So I can't deny or lie cause you're a<em>  
><em>Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh<em>  
><em>You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me<em>  
><em>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb<em>  
><em>And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on<em>  
><em>You know what you're doing to me don't you. Ha ha,<em>  
><em>I know you do<em>'

Puck was dancing across the staircase, despite his intoxicated state. The cheers getting louder by the minute, exploding when the American spun on his heel and sung straight at Ella, the princess going red in the cheeks. _  
><em>

' _No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no  
>This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far<br>I'm your main target come and help me ignite ow  
>Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin'<em>

_Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby_  
><em>And yes<em>  
><em>I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,<em>  
><em>huh<em>'

Puck jumped down the steps, grabbing Ella's hand and spinning her into him, making her giggle as he did a strange, hip swaying waltz across the dance floor with her. _  
><em>

' _Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
>You can give it to me when I need to come along<br>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
>And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'<br>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb  
>You can give it to me when I need to come along<br>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
>And baby you can turn me on<em>'

The dance floor was suddenly full of bodies as everyone joined in the dance, the waltz turning to more hips rolling and grinding. _  
><em>

' _You can give me more and more counting up the score  
>Yeah<br>You can turn me upside down inside out  
>You can make me feel the real deal uh uh<br>I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
>Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby<em>

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
>And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on<br>no, no  
>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb<br>And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
>And baby you can turn me on turn me on<br>Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
>Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on<br>Baby you can turn me on oh  
>Baby you can turn me on oh<br>Baby you can turn me on  
>Well baby you can turn me on!<em>'

' Best dare ever!' Kurt exclaimed into Sam's ear over Blaine's shoulder as Puck took his bows.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took so long! I was busy with my party and visiting my best friend in hospital, who got very drunk at said party and BROKE her ankle! We're still unsure how she did it! O.O

QUESTION: Where should Kurt and Blaine have their drunken sex?

Their bedroom (boooooring!)

The throne room (on the throne)

The music room

The pool

Note: I'll probably do these sex scenes anyway, and I do have a favourite but I thought I'd ask your opinions first! You've got one or two chapters to let me know so get thinking and REVIEW! XD

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

P.S. My sex kitten Kurt is nothing compared to sea-monkey Chris Colfer. And magician Blaine is nothing compared to Babar Darren Criss! Their costumes…and everyone's costumes…were AWESOMO! XD


	47. Halloween Bitchezzzz Music

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Halloween Bitchezzzz - Music **

' He does like you! It's so obvious!'

Nick shook his head at Kurt's slurred words. The two boys were stood against the wall, simply so they didn't fall over, their drinks clutched in their hands. It was late, almost midnight, everyone around them was pissed out of their heads, still managing to dance, sing and generally keep drinking, and Kurt had recently discovered Nick stood moodily against the wall, clutching what must have been his tenth beer.

' To you maybe, but I have no idea! Sometimes he's hot, sometimes he's cold! It makes me dizzy!' Nick sighed, watching Jeff dancing with Jack and Ella. He scowled when Jack wound an arm around the other blonde's waist.

' Why are you scowling?' Kurt asked, following his eye line. ' Oh Jack's harmless! Just because they made out once doesn't mean Jeff is going to sleep with him!'

' I know, I just…I dunno, Jack's more attractive than me, why wouldn't Jeff want him?'

' To be fair, Jack has so much sex appeal anyone would want to have sex on him' Kurt shrugged, taking a large gulp of his drink. ' But Jeff likes…no loves you! I say go for it! What's the worst that could happen?'

' You could be wrong and he could reject me and then our friendship will be awkward and ruined and he'll never speak to me again and I'll die alone while he shags Jack in a weird threesome relationship with Piers too!' Nick explained, his voice raising a few octaves with every word.

' OR! I could be right, he wants you too, you forget about Jack, go upstairs, shag like you both really want to, and live happily, all thanks to me having more of a clue than you do!' Kurt exclaimed, his cup of drink almost falling from his grasp as he flailed his arms out wide.

' Why are you so sure he likes me?'

' You came as his victim!'

' He asked me to!'

' Exactly! You're in a couples costume set! Just like Mercedes and Sam, and Britt and Artie, and Rachel and Finn!'

Nick fell silent, still watching his best friend dance. He started when Jeff suddenly looked over at him, flashing him a smile, that made Nick look away, blushing, and downing half of his beer. Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning when Jeff broke away from the prince, staggering slightly as he sauntered over to them, making Nick jump again when he flung an arm around his shoulders.

' Hey guys! Having fun? Why aren't you dancing?'

' Nick was watching you dance coz you're so good at it' Kurt said, dodging Nick's flinging out hand, giggling. Jeff's eyes had gone as wide as saucers.

' Really?'

' Yeah, he's jealous of Jack' Kurt continued, dodging again. Nick's cheeks were bright red.

' Aw Nick! You shouldn't be jealous of Jack! He's nothing compared to you!' the blonde exclaimed, hugging Nick tighter to him. If it was possible, Nick's cheeks flushed even more, stammering for words to say, trying to force his suddenly dry mouth to work. Kurt sighed with exasperation at the pair.

' Okay, I'm going to help you then Nick. Jeff!'

' Yes?'

' Do you like like Nick?'

It was Jeff's turn to blush now, burying his face in Nick's neck, making the other boy shiver. He quickly nodded his head and Nick froze on the spot. His beer bottle would have shattered on the floor if Kurt hadn't caught it. He powered on.

' And Nick, do you like like Jeff?' he asked. ' And don't you dare lie!'

Nick glanced at Jeff's blonde head below his chin, smiling ever so slightly.

' Yeah'

Jeff's head shot up and suddenly his lips were attached to Nick's.

Kurt whooped, skipping away to give them some privacy, right into Blaine's arms.

' Did you do that?' the heir asked in amusement, nodding his head at the new couple, kissing furiously against the wall.

' Yes! Now they have to name one of their children after me!' Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine closer to him.

' We've been trying to get those two together for years! How'd you manage that? You're like magic or something!'

' I'm a genius!'

' Or you're evil and got Mercedes to cast a spell on them?'

' Nah, it was already love' Kurt smiled, looking back at the couple with a warm look in his eyes. ' You can't fabricate love with any spell or trick'

Blaine stared at him with soft eyes, stroking a hand down his smooth cheek. ' Bless…hey you wanna go have drunken sex now?' he asked eagerly, gripping Kurt's hips and jumping up and down excitedly. Kurt laughed.

' Is that all I'm good for when I'm drunk?' he asked, barely noticing his words slurring together as he finished Nick's drink as well as his own.

' You can barely speak so yes!'

' Well!' Kurt acted offended at his boyfriend's remark. ' No sex for you yet then! In fact just to torture you…!' he suddenly strode away, stopping to whisper something in Rachel's ear. Blaine watched, confused as the small girl squeaked, dashing over to the sound system. Kurt winked at him over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs, turning when he reached the middle and shouting for the guests' attention. ' I know you're all very, very, very drunk and you may not remember this…or understand me coz I'm drunk too…!' this was met by many cheers. ' But…but! Blaine has thrown an awesome party and just to thank him…this is for you baby!'

He gestured to Rachel who turned on the right track and suddenly familiar music filled the hall, Blaine gaping at the instantly recognisable tune of his favourite song. Then Kurt started singing and it became the best night ever.

' _There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a mini bar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickey or a bruise?<em>'

Blaine grinned, feeling hot under the collar as his boyfriend rolled his hips to the music, winking at him as he ran his fingertips across the hickey Blaine himself had left there previously. _  
><em>

' _Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure<br>It ruled  
>Damn<em>'

Kurt smirked, punching the air.

' _Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>_

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa  
>But this Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again_'

Kurt had jumped down the steps by now, dancing in a clear space as the rest of the guests danced and swayed, cheering along to the music that filled and echoed around the ballroom.

' _Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favourite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail <em>

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure<br>It ruled  
>Damn<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>_

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa  
>But this Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again_'

Kurt danced over to Blaine as their friends began to chant. _  
><em>

' _**T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.**_'

The saxophones began and Kurt suddenly yanked on Blaine's collar, slamming their lips together, cheers and screams around them as their friends swarmed, the dance floor once again filled with bodies as the teenagers celebrated Halloween.

' _**Last Friday night!  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>**_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>**_

_**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>**_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop Whoaa  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again!**_'

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, pressing their foreheads together.

' See? I love you so much I'll sing Katy Perry for you'

' Now can we have sex?'

' Definitely'

* * *

><p>AN I've imagined Kurt singing Last Friday Night for Blaine for aaaaaaaages! So yay! It was a bit short but I just had to put it in and Jeff and Nick are together so even more yay! I have developed a love for their relationship in the last few months! XD

Sexy times!

Here are the polls again!

Their bedroom

The throne room

The music room

The pool

I can see a big preference going in the reviews! XD You think like me so much! XD

Keep reviewing and reading! Next chapter up soon! :D X X


	48. Halloween Bitchezzzz Sexy Times

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Halloween Bitchezzzz – Sexy Times**

' Right! I'm off to have sex!' Kurt exclaimed.

Finn pulled a face. ' Kurt, if you love me and respect my sanity at all, you will stop informing me of your sex life. My mind is already destroyed by tequila!'

' Go drink more Finn!' Kurt snapped, unable to keep the grin off his face as Blaine tugged on his hand. It was three in the morning, and the party was still going strong, a lot of the guests passed out on couches, some couples and random hook ups making out in a variety of places, the music still playing for those still able to dance. Santana and Wes had disappeared two hours ago, all of their friends too scared to go looking for them, and even Brittany and Artie had vanished off to a bedroom an hour before, Mercedes and Sam sneaking back in at around the same time like some sort of strange tag-team.

Nick and Jeff were still making out. Jack and Piers had vanished like Wes and Santana, and definitely weren't coming back, and everyone else were doing as the other guests were doing, dancing, drinking and laughing manically, randomly passing out when the alcohol got too much for them.

Kurt didn't hear Finn's retort, the next thing he knew Blaine was dragging him down the hallway, stopping every now and then to slam him against the wall and kiss him. Kurt whimpered as Blaine pushed him up against something for the third time, both their erections pressing together through his shorts and Blaine's jeans, he scrambled for something to hold onto as Blaine sucked on the side of his neck…and suddenly the wall disappeared.

They both yelped as they stumbled through the what turned out to be a door, managing to stay on their feet, clutching at each other. They burst out laughing.

' Oops' Blaine chuckled, arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

' Wow' Kurt breathed; looking around the huge room they'd fallen into. It was almost as big as the Ballroom, with high, climbing walls and pillars standing in two rows on either side of the rectangular room. Everything was made of white and sky blue marble, even the floor and the ceiling, from which hung a huge round chandelier made of gold and diamond. Opposite the door, on the other end of the room, the floor was raised, with steps leading up to the platform, where a tall golden throne stood bold as brass in the centre. ' Is this the…'

' Throne room? Yeah'

' I didn't know there was a throne room' Kurt said, his voice quiet as he followed the scarlet red carpet that was striped across the floor, spreading out when it got to the top of the steps to cover most of the platform beneath the throne.

' Yeah it's where dad meets with the citizen and where the coronation happens' Blaine shrugged, kicking the door shut before following his boyfriend.

' So you'll be crowned in here then?'

' Yep, and so will you'

' I have to be crowned?'

' Yeah, you're going to be my husband after all'

Kurt had reached the steps and gazed up at the throne, smiling when Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his ass and subconsciously rolled his hips back against him.

' You're going to look so great up there' Kurt said, his voice low, taking his hand and swinging him round so his back was facing him, pushing him up the steps. ' Sit down for me, I just want to see'

Blaine grinned, sitting down on the throne's scarlet cushion that lined the seat, resting his arms on both the armrests. Kurt hummed under his breath, looking up at him.

' Wow' he sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his tight shorts.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the obvious bulge. ' Does this turn you on?'

' I think it's the whole power thing' Kurt pondered. ' May I approach your majesty?'

' You may' Blaine chuckled, eyes flashing with lust.

Kurt climbed the small steps, stopping directly in front of Blaine and dropping to his knees, running his hands up and down his prince's thighs, getting closer to his growing cock with every movement. Blaine growled lightly in the back of his throat.

' Does my king wish me to service him?' Kurt purred, nimble fingers carefully unbuttoning Blaine's jeans and drawing down the zipper.

' You will be greatly rewarded my gorgeous pauper' Blaine told him. Kurt grinned, tugging the jeans down to Blaine's lower thighs, along with his boxers, quickly wrapping a hand around his hard cock and pumping three times, his tongue darting out to capture the pre-cum beading at the tip. Blaine moaned, leaning his head back on the throne, eyes squeezed shut as Kurt suckled on the head, swirling his tongue around it.

' My king tastes delicious' Kurt said huskily, kissing down his length before sinking his whole mouth down onto him, humming deep in his throat and making Blaine moan loudly.

' Oh God, I'm so giving you a knighthood or something' he gasped, reaching down to clutch Kurt's hair, stroking his thumb over the cat ears. ' My good little sex kitten'

Kurt smiled around him, pressing his tongue onto the underside of his cock and drawing it slowly up to the tip again, bobbing his head up and down, fast, dragging his tongue up with every movement, moaning at his growing erection in his shorts, reaching down to rub himself through the fabric.

Blaine panted, tugging Kurt's hair to make him work up and down his cock faster for a few more moments before pushing him away, moaning at the innocent yet lust filled look on Kurt's face as he leant back on his knees, still rubbing himself.

' Are you going to be a good pauper and do everything your king tells you to?'

' Yes your majesty, I am at your command'

Blaine groaned. ' You are so amazing, get up here' he ordered, patting his bare lap. Kurt scrambled up, straddling him and resting his legs on the seat of the throne, glad that the seat was so wide, this would be impossible otherwise. He kissed Blaine sloppily, all tongues and teeth, the alcohol still alive in their systems, moaning into his mouth as Blaine replaced his own hand, rubbing him through his shorts, thrusting his hips subconsciously up at his ass.

' What do you want me to do my king?' Kurt breathed in his ear, licking down the curve of it and nipping lightly at his lobe.

' I want you to ride me' Blaine growled, gripping his hips tightly, grinding both their hips together roughly. Kurt moaned, his head dropping back. Blaine took the opportunity to attack his neck, sucking and biting, making a short line of bruises across his collarbone.

Kurt suddenly took a disliking to his shorts, standing up and slipping them down, making Blaine moan further at the sight of the very tight short shorts he wore beneath them, made of black silk, that he shed as well, climbing back onto Blaine's lap, both of them keening at the feel of their cocks sliding together.

Blaine pushed two fingers into Kurt's mouth, ordering him to suck on them until they were wet enough before yanking them out and slipping both into Kurt's ass, his wails bouncing off the marbles walls. It only took half a dozen stretching thrusts with his digits before Kurt was fucking himself on them, bouncing up and down, gripping his strong shoulders for leverage.

' This might hurt baby' the prince warned him, pulling out his fingers and lining up his cock to Kurt's entrance. Kurt rolled his eyes, dropping down and impaling himself, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Their moans filled the hall as Kurt bounced up and down on Blaine's cock on the throne, the throne that was Blaine's inheritance, the throne that currently belonged to Michael Anderson, the man who didn't want them together for months. It was empowered, sending shuddering spikes of pleasure flooding through the two boys as Blaine drove his hips up into Kurt, slamming into his prostrate with every stroke.

' Oh God…ah! Blaine…my king…oh gosh!' Kurt panted, gripping his shoulders tighter before moving to the arms of the throne, using them as better leverage as he thrust himself up and down.

' You're…ah…you're such a good sex kitten…my little slut' Blaine growled, yanking him down for another kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth and moaning when he tasted the light flavour of himself on Kurt's tongue. ' You're so tight…always so deliciously tight…so sexy…all mine…who do you belong to Kurt?'

' I…I…oh Blaine!' Kurt gasped, clutching at the fabric of Blaine's shirt, his fingers undoing their buttons on his waistcoat and shirt so he could kiss down his chest, licking circles around his nipples. He yelped when Blaine's hand came down on his ass, hard.

' Who do you belong to?' Blaine demanded, bring his hand down once more with the same force, propelling Kurt's hips forward so the head of Blaine's cock hit his prostrate.

' You, Blaine! Oh God you!' Kurt whimpered, bouncing harder on Blaine's cock with every word from Blaine's mouth. He could feel the grip the prince had on his hips leaving bruises but he couldn't care less, the pleasure heightening at the very thought of Blaine marking him.

' You're mine?'

' Yes! Yes…I'm yours…I'm your sex kitten…you can do whatever you want with me…fuck me hard Blaine…oh God…harder, faster!'

' Fuck…your damn costume! I soon as I saw you tonight…ah…I wanted to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight…I wanted to rip that costume off your body and hammer into you…I wanted to fill you with my cum and mark you, make everyone know you're mine'

Kurt gasped as his grip tightened on his hips, Blaine's mouth latching onto his chest, sucking a mark there, nipping his skin.

' Baby I'm so close…!' Blaine groaned, sliding a hand round Kurt's cock and fisting him, pumping in the same rhythm as Kurt dropped down onto his cock, rolling his hips with every drop.

' Me too…oh God…Blaine!' Kurt screamed, coming hard as Blaine thumbed his head, his cum catching in Blaine's palm and his ass clenching tightly around the cock deep inside him, riding out his orgasm and gasping when Blaine came just as hard, his cum spreading through Kurt and his hips thrust up in quick, deep strokes until he finally broke, collapsing into the throne, Kurt falling onto his chest, burying his face into the silk of the waistcoat he still wore.

For a moment the throne room was full of only their gasping breaths as they tried to recapture their breath and to make their heads stop spinning. The room felt hot, sweat glistening on their skin. Kurt finally lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, following by a few little ones, smiling.

' We need to go before someone finds us' the prince breathed, not making any inclination that he was going to move. Kurt hummed his agreement, moving a several minutes later, his legs shaky as he pulled on his boxers and shorts again, watching Blaine yank up his own at the same time, standing and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist so they could stagger towards the doors and their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the breakfast – or rather the brunch table – was attended by the sea of hungover teenagers, the other guests gone, and the costumes left in bedrooms. Sebastian had arranged for a full English breakfast for them all to combat the hangovers, chuckling at the boys and girls as they practically fell into their seats.<p>

It wasn't long before Michael, Isabelle and Claudette arrived back to the palace from Laetitia whilst the teens were lounging in the living room, half asleep and still in their pyjamas. The king didn't seem to notice this, nor did he notice or frown at two of his sons cuddling with their respective boyfriends, powering into the room over to Ella.

' Elladora! I have brilliant news!' he exclaimed to the chorus of grumbles from the room full of teens. His daughter looked up at him blearily, lifting her head from Jack's shoulder.

' What?'

' I have found the ideal future husband for you!'

Ella bit her bottom lip. ' Dad, I don't think…'

' He's the second son of Lord Beloir, Jean-Paul Beloir the third, a fantastic boy. He's coming over next Friday for dinner, and Jack, you will be going out that night, I don't want to scare the poor boy away' Michael insisted, glancing at his son, who glared at him, cuddling further into Piers' arms. ' Elladora, you are going to be married to an amazing young man soon enough. The media will have a field day'

With that the king left the room, leaving them all watching Ella, who sighed.

' Crap'

* * *

><p>AN Most of you wanted it so there it is! Happy Birthday **Elena Masen **for the 31st! Hope it's the present you wanted ;P

AHHHHHHHH! I LOVE RORY FLANAGAN! I might have to include in this fic somehow, I love him that much! XD Finn is being a bit of a jerk to Blaine though, what the heck is that? I hope Kurt yells at him soon, or even better Blaine! :D

Oh no! Poor Ella! More drama for her then

Hope you all enjoyed the throne room sex and the rest of the party! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love you all! X x


	49. Lose Your Chance Of Ever Knowing

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Loose Your Chance of Ever Knowing**

Kurt and Blaine returned to New York after a quick day-long visit to the Hudmel household, falling back into their usual routine, going to college and work, cuddling in the evenings, occasionally christening a new room in their apartment. Their lives began normal, as if Blaine wasn't a prince and he wasn't soon to be crowned king, with his boyfriend at his side.

Kurt still hung around Aaron to save everyone from awkwardness at college, frowning when Blaine explained to his manager why he didn't want to share shifts with the taller boy anymore. He had sulked for a whole three days after that, determined for Blaine to get over his unprecedented jealous. But as college became harder and they were both given assignments that limited their alone time together, it was also harder to be mad at his boyfriend.

The conversation between Michael and Ella was soon forgotten, until one night four weeks later.

Blaine grumbled under his breath, snuggling closer to Kurt's back, arms tightening around him to stop the other boy moving, the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly resonating through their apartment. Kurt struggled against his hold, trying to sit up.

' Blaine…there's someone at the door, let me go'

' It's three in the morning, just ignore it' Blaine said into the back of his neck.

' What if it's one of the neighbours?'

' What if it's the boogieman?'

' I highly doubt the boogieman would ring the doorbell'

' Just leave it'

' Let me go, I'll be right back' Kurt told him, scrambling out his grasp and pulling on some sweatpants and his dressing gown, looking round at the sound of movement. ' You don't have to come'

' Sure I do, what if it is really the boogieman? I can't let you go out there alone' Blaine sighed, pulling on his own boxers and a t-shirt, following Kurt out of the bedroom as the doorbell rang again. ' He sure is impatient'

' Will you please stop mentioning the boogieman?' Kurt hissed, grumpy from being woken up so early. He made it to the door first, not bothering to glimpse out through the peephole, sliding off the chain and opening the front door. ' Ella?'

Ella stood in the hallway, damp from the light rain that was falling outside, her hair limp against her shoulders and her coat covering what appeared to be a long violet dress.

' Hi' she sighed, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

' Come in' Kurt said, stepping aside and letting the girl scurry inside. ' What are you doing here?'

' I'm sorry it's so late and for coming unannounced, I just…I just didn't know who to go to' the princess stammered, tears filling her eyes so suddenly, Kurt wondered how long she's been holding them back. Blaine looked dumb struck, crossing over to his sister and wrapping his arms around her instinctively. She burst into tears.

' Ella, oh sweetheart, it's okay, everything's going to be okay' Blaine whispered soothingly, rubbing her back, motioning for Kurt to make some tea over her shoulder. He carefully manouvered the younger girl over to the sofa, sitting her down and letting her cry into his shoulder. ' Ella, what's happened?'

She pulled away, taking sharp breaths and wiping her eyes. ' Dad…he's…he's done something awful…'

' What did he do?' Kurt asked, handing her a mug of hot tea. She smiled gratefully, still shivering from the cold outside.

' You remember after the party, when dad told me he'd found an ideal suitor for me?' the two boys nodded. ' Well we had him and his family over for dinner again yesterday and…oh he's just so horrible! So arrogant and rude and chauvinistic and offensive, he's homophobic even though he says he's fine with two guys "have sex and shit", and he barely talks to me, he's always talking to dad or he's always talking at me, he's the worst human being I've ever met! And now dad has announced that he has made arrangements for us to be betrothed…!'

' Wait! He what?' Blaine gasped, sounding angry.

' He's set up this big betrothal to happen that will make sure that we marry each other!' Ella exclaimed, setting down her mug and jumping to her feet, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in her own anger. ' I have no choice in the matter and I really don't want to marry Francis! I want to marry…' she trailed off, looking at the floor.

' Noah?' Kurt finished for her, smiling.

She looked up, aghast. ' Is…is it that obvious?'

' Of course it's obvious! Gosh you two are worse than Nick and Jeff…you both really like each other, yet you're too stupid to see it' he laughed, flopping backwards on the sofa. Blaine grinned beside him, nodding his agreement when his sister glanced at him.

' Well that makes it even worse! I can't go through with a marriage to someone I don't love! I just can't! Blaine, you got out of your marriage to Tiffanie, how?' the princess asked, dropping to her knees on the other side of the coffee table, reaching for her tea again.

Blaine shrugged. ' It was easier for me, I just had to come out publicly'

' Great' she sighed, dropping her head onto the table.

' Hey, hey! One, don't do that it hurts…' she nodded, rubbing her head. ' And two, just publicly inform dad that you want to marry someone else'

' Won't dad be mad?'

' Of course dad will be mad, he's always mad, he spends his life angry at his children. You're one of the two children he has left that have been marginally obedient and because of that he thinks he can control your life, and that he will eventually control Emilie's life, because you're his daughters and his last chance at keeping control over his family…but he's not thinking about what you, what's best for you' Blaine told her. ' Think about it. Christian left to be in the army. Sebastian left to be with the woman he loves. I left so I could live outside his walls. Jack left to be who he wanted to be. All of this happened because dad thought he could control our lives to the tee. It's ridiculous and you need to stop him before he has you married off and sent away'

' How?'

' Call him out, tell him you won't be marrying this Jean-Paul guy and that you will only marry for love'

Ella nodded, sipping her tea in quiet contemplation.

' Why don't you stay here for a while?' Kurt suggested. ' We can make up the guest room'

' I don't want to impose on you anymore'

' Nonsense, you're family, come on you can borrow some of my pyjamas' he said, standing up and holding out a hand for her.

' This is so nice of you, thank you' Ella smiled, letting him pull her to her feet.

' No problem, we've all been in this situation'

* * *

><p>' I regret not packing a bag when I left' Ella sighed, bemused as she walked with Kurt down 5th avenue, already holding an expanse of shopping bags and dressed in some of Kurt's skinny jeans and one of his more feminine shirts. Kurt laughed.<p>

' Thank grilled cheesus for Blaine's credit card then'

' Grilled cheesus?'

' Oh don't ask, all you have to know is Finn made a grilled cheese sandwich with the face of Jesus on it and called it grilled cheesus' he explained, stopping outside a window and peering in at all the clothes.

' Wow…your brother is just plain odd'

' You don't know the half of it' he sighed, going into the shop.

Ella followed Kurt around the shop, offering her opinion on a piece of clothing for him, standing still while he held up clothes for her.

' So Kurt…what are you and Blaine doing for Christmas? It's only a few weeks away' she asked as Kurt handed over the credit card to the cashier for the pile of clothing. He smiled.

' We're going to Lima to celebrate with my family. Mum's planned a huge Christmas party for Christmas day' he told her, taking the bag. ' The New Directions are coming and some of the Warblers, she sent an invite to the palace for you, Jack and Piers but obviously you're here'

' Oh! I would love to come! How lovely of her!'

' Excellent, well why don't you just stay with us until we leave, save you from travelling so much?'

' I really don't want to impose on you two' Ella said quietly, biting her bottom lip again. Kurt shook his head, linking their arms together and pulling her close.

' Ella, you're going to be my sister soon enough, there is no way you could impose on us, you're always welcome' he told her. ' Plus, Puck will be at the party' he added with a wink, making the princess blush pink. ' Oh you are so sweet! It reminds me of Pocahontas you know? The free spirited princess, in love with the American bad boy but being made to marry a practical stranger. You're a Disney princess Ella'

She laughed with him, continuing to discuss the similarities of Disney with their own life as they returned to the car, unloading the shopping bags and going for a walk through Central Park. It was a cold day, snow was on its way, and the leaves were falling in curtains from the auburn trees. Children were playing in the piles of leaves and couples were walking through the park, enjoying the romance that came from walking through the park in autumn. Kurt and Blaine had walked through the park together just last week, in the semi-darkness that the city produced. Central Park was the picture of romance, and made Ella ache for that romance as she sat waiting for Kurt to reappear with the crepes. She sat on a bench beside the lake, gazing out at the water. She sighed.

' _What I love most about rivers is:  
>You can't step in the same river twice<br>The water's always changing, always flowing_'

The princess looked round at all the families and couples walking, the children playing, running about without care for anything.

' _But people, I guess, can't live like that  
>We all must pay a price<br>To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
>What's around the river bend<br>Waiting just around the river bend_'

She stood, kicking at stray leaves as she walked along the edge of the lake bank.

' _I look once more  
>Just around the river bend<br>Beyond the shore  
>Where the gulls fly free<br>Don't know what for  
>What I dream the day might send<br>Jut around the river bend  
>For me<br>Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees  
>Or right behind these waterfalls<br>Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming' _

Kurt was walking over, looking bemused that she had gotten up. Her brother was so lucky.

' _For a handsome sturdy husband  
>Who builds handsome sturdy walls<br>And never dreams that something might be coming?  
>Just around the river bend<br>Just around the river bend _

_I look once more  
>Just around the river bend<br>Beyond the shore  
>Somewhere past the sea<br>Don't know what for ...  
>Why do all my dreams extend<br>Just around the river bend?  
>Just around the river bend ...<em>'

Kurt was suddenly at her side, handing her one of the crepes, not saying a thing, just smiling, waiting for her to finish.

' _Should I choose the smoothest curve  
>Steady as the beating drum?<br>Should I marry Kocoum?  
>Is all my dreaming at an end?<br>Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
>Just around the river bend?<em>'

' You can dream whatever you want to Ella' Kurt said softly, wrapping an arm around her. ' Everybody deserves to have their dreams come true'

* * *

><p>' This is why I dread us having a daughter' Blaine sighed to himself, leaning against the open driver's door of Kurt's navigator and laying onto the horn. ' It is going to take years for us to get out of the door in the morning' he pressed the horn again. ' Kurt! Ella! Hurry up! We have to be there before Christmas day!'<p>

' We're coming, we're coming! Keep your hair on' Ella exclaimed, hurrying down the steps, Kurt at her heels.

' You're so impatient' Kurt grumbled, throwing his messenger bag into the back and climbing into the passenger seat.

' And you have too much stuff' Blaine replied, grinning. ' What is all this stuff?'

' Presents of course!'

' You spoil your friends' the prince chuckled, pulling out of their road.

' Oh shut up' Kurt said teasingly, nudging him. Ella smiled in the back. She and Blaine had spoken last night. Something was coming. Something big. Something that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>AN I have every intent of continuing this long into their children's lives, and everything now is leading up to big things like their wedding and the coronation and their children being born. There's going to be big drama, like the public dealing with a gay couple running a country and you'll see which girls help Klaine have children. But you have to all tell me if you're getting bored of it. A recent review has left me a little worried.

The next chapter will be longer. And yes I've made a big jump from Halloween to Christmas, but I didn't want the store to drag or anything, and Christmas has lots of big things happen! Yay! XD

X X


	50. Little Yellow Bird

**Chapter Fifty: Little Yellow Bird**

Kurt, Blaine and Ella arrived at the Hudmel household at the same time as Carole arrived home with Lily in her stroller. It has started to snow on the drive down and hadn't stopped as they entered Ohio, making Lima look like a snow globe as they passed the big Christmas tree put up in the middle of the square, and the twinkling lights on all the houses. Carole had even tied tinsel to the hood of Lily's stroller, the small girl gazing up at it.

' Kurt! You're early!' Carole exclaimed, hurrying over to the car as her stepson jumped out of the car, running over the frost bitten grass towards her.

' The roads were practically empty'

' Well that's handy. Hopefully Finn and Rachel won't hit any traffic on their way down tonight' the woman smiled, watching her son unbuckle her daughter from the stroller, lifting her into his arms. ' Ah Ella! How are you? Kurt told me you were coming with them'

' Yes, thank you so much for inviting me, I know I'm early and I hope I am not imposing…' the princess said, hands clasped in front of her in a regal fashion.

' Oh not at all, come inside, you'll be in the spare room with Jack when he arrives if that's okay'

The Hudmel household was decorated beautifully in scarlet and forest green, the Christmas tree yet undecorated, waiting for the two sons to return. Burt was reclining in Finn's dad's lounger, only getting up to greet their guests before returning to his football game, smiling at Blaine as he threw himself down on the sofa, handing the older man a beer from the fridge. He was quickly warming up to his hopefully soon-to-be son in law.

It was only the mid afternoon, and Finn and Rachel would be there by five, so Carole, Ella and Kurt left for the mall for some last minute shopping, leaving Blaine and Burt to watch the game. As soon as the door closed behind the Kurt and the women, the sounds of their car pulling out of the driveway, Blaine turned to Burt.

' Mr. Hummel, I need to ask you something…'

* * *

><p>' It looks like an elf threw up in here' Kurt cringed; wrinkling his nose at the extensive decorations that covered the Lima town mall, tinsel, lights and angels everywhere you looked. Carole chuckled next to him, shaking her head in her amusement.<p>

' I thought you liked Christmas Kurt?'

' I do, I love the whole family togetherness aspects but all this…' he span on the spot, gesturing wildly around them. ' Well at home, you'll see that my decoration suggestions that I sent you fitted with a colour scheme and go with the overall ambiance of the house, this…this looks like the elf didn't just throw up, he exploded'

Ella giggled. ' I think it's sweet. I like that America have similar traditions when it comes to Christmas as we do back home'

' What does your family do at Christmas Ella?' Carole asked.

' Not much' the princess shrugged. ' We have breakfast and dinner together, but then dad has to do his address to the people and mum has lots of benefits for kids to go to with grandma, so it's usually just me, Emilie and the boys opening our presents together, playing with Emilie's toys, playing games around the palace, it's empty on Christmas day since mum sends all the staff home so we fend for ourselves'

' So what will happen this year?'

' Well Sebastian will probably spend it with Helene and Nathaniel, and Christian has a new girlfriend, and obviously Blaine, Jack and I are here so Emilie will probably go with mum…'

' Oh she won't enjoy that! Why don't you invite her over here? We have plenty of room!' Carole exclaimed. Ella's eyes went wide.

' Oh I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality any further…'

' I insist, call Jack and tell him to bring her along…oh! We should go find some toys for her!'

Kurt laughed at his stepmother's antics and Ella's bemused face as they left him with the stroller and Lily sat in it, watching him with interested eyes. He smiled.

' Shall we get some ice cream Lils?' he suggested, pushing her in the direction of the food court, humming along to the Christmas resonating from the mall's speakers despite himself. He bought himself a low-fat ice cream, giving the wafer it came with to Lily and smiling more as she gummed at it and laughed when he pulled funny faces.

' Pretending to be a mummy Hummel?'

Kurt started, looking up and sighing at the predictability of the four former football players standing over him, looking bigger somehow without their football jerseys on, Karofsky and Azimio leading the charge.

' Still here then?' Kurt commented, unconsciously moving his hand closer to the frame of the stroller, glancing at Lily's confused face.

' Of course, we have to keep fairies like you out of our town' Azimio sneered.

' And yet here I am'

' Don't get smart with us fag'

Lily began to sniffle, dropping her wafer, her eyes filling with tears. Kurt frowned at the boys, lifting her onto his lap and trying to sooth her, stroking her head. Karofsky laughed.

' He is trying to be a mummy!'

' Well he can't be one in reality can he' Azimio grinned, kicking the stroller lightly with his foot. Kurt glared at him angrily.

' Don't'

' Don't what? This?' the larger boy lashed out, catching the stroller with his foot and sending it crashing to the ground. Kurt tightened his hold on Lily. ' What? You gonna cry?'

Kurt sighed, standing and pulling the stroller back upright with one hand, seating Lily and strapping her back in before turning to scowl at the four former high school bullies, now just regular bullies who should know better.

' You know what? I'm not afraid of you anymore. We're not at school anymore; we're "adults" so there's nothing stopping me from calling the police if you so much as touch me' he told them, anger bubbling inside him. ' There aren't any teachers or stupid school boards to protect any of you anymore, and I know that's true for me too but I have a hell of a lot more protection out here than you do. Soon I'll have diplomatic immunity and I'll be helping to rule a country with the guy I love, and that may disgust you but it doesn't matter because you'll be stuck here in Lima, with nothing but your trophy stories of how you threatened to kill a fag in high school or how you stuffed more than a hundred kids into their lockers over a school year, stupid stories that won't make people like, people won't even fear you, they'll pity you as people who are too scared by people being different to accept them. I've moved on from high school, I've moved on from you, and I feel bad that none of you have even tried to change. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my little sister shopping'

Kurt turned, pushing Lily away, half surprised, half not when a hand grabbed his shirt collar and spun him round, a face inches from his own.

' You don't deserve to be happy, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you aren't' Karofsky hissed at him.

' Everybody deserves happiness' Kurt replied softly, the fist tight around the collar of his shirt, almost lifting him off his feet. There were people watching, the other boys laughing. Nobody came to help though. Lily had started to cry.

' Why should you be happy?' something flashing behind the anger stopped Kurt's reply, something he'd seen before. Regret? Kurt gazed at him, gasping when Karofsky suddenly pushed him away from him with just enough force for him to fall into the table, knocking it and himself over. The football players laughed louder, jeering. Karofsky looked down at him for a split second before turning to his friends. ' Come on guys, he's not worth it'

Kurt watched them go, not waiting for someone to help him, but just making sure they were gone before looking over at Lily, tears still rolling down her chubby pink cheeks. He smiled reassuringly, standing up, ignoring the toppled over table and the pain in his side where he hit the table, smoothing down his clothes.

' Kurt?'

He looked up again, smiling at the familiar voice and the familiar face as Tina hurried over, Mike trailing behind her, laden with shopping bags. Tina wrapped her arms around him briefly, looking worried.

' Was that Karofsky and his lackeys we just passed?' Mike asked, hugging Kurt with one arm.

' Yeah' Kurt sighed, digging into the baby bag for Lily's bottle and handing it to her. He caught the couple's worried looks and smiled reassuringly at them too. ' It's fine, nothing I can't handle…what are you two doing here? When did you get back?'

' Last week for me' Mike replied, grinning. ' Yesterday for Tina'

Kurt felt a rush of excitement. ' Does that mean Britt, Mercedes and Santana are back too?'

' Yep, I drove down with the girls and Mike drove Britt down…' Tina explained, unable to contain herself and hugging Kurt tightly again. ' We're so excited for the party!'

' Me too! It's going to be great! Have you got a dress for it?' Kurt asked, glad that the conversation had moved away from the former football players.

' Oh yes! It's really pretty! Though I'm not showing it to Mike yet so he can be surprised' Tina giggled, Mike rolling his eyes behind her. ' So is Blaine with you? I would have thought he would have seen those guys off?'

Kurt chuckled. ' He thinks he's that tough, no he's at home with dad, I think they're having bonding time, which is good. I really want them to get along'

' Does Burt not like him?'

' Sure he does, he just doesn't trust him, me being his only biological son after all, dad's always been protective' Kurt sighed. ' At this rate, dad won't be very happy with us getting married'

At that moment, Tina's phone beeped and she pulled it out to look at the message, smiling apologetically, her eyes widening at the text.

' Is it your mum?' Mike asked, looking nervous. Kurt knew Mike never wanted to get on his girlfriend's parents' bad sides, always fearing what they thought about him.

' Err yeah, she wants us to pick something up for her…we have to go Kurt, but we'll see you in three days?' Kurt nodded, returning the hugs from both his friends. ' Can't wait, I've already got you your present' Tina squealed.

' I've already got yours from New York, you're going to love it!'

Kurt watched his friends dash away, Tina whispering something to Mike who suddenly looked very excited, looking back at Kurt and beaming happily. Kurt shook his head in amusement of the couple. They were so perfect for each other. Humming again to cheer Lily up and ignoring the pain in his side that he'd managed to hide during the hugs, he left the food court to find Carole and Ella.

* * *

><p>' Hey, have fun at the mall?' Blaine asked as Kurt set Lily down on her play mat with her two talking teddy bear (that he'd bought to make up for the bullies upsetting her). Kurt smiled, nodding.<p>

' Yep, I saw Tina and Mike, they said that Mercedes, Britt and Santana are back too so I might see if they want to meet up later and…'

' Why are you wincing?'

Kurt froze in a half bend, putting away some of Lily's toys that Burt hadn't bothered to clear away yet. He straightened, trying not to wince, and offered Blaine a small smile.

' I'm not'

' Yes you are' the prince said, sitting forward on the couch to sit on the edge so he could reach Kurt, tugging on his t-shirt so he would come closer. ' Did you hurt yourself?'

' It's nothing really…' Kurt tried to insist, letting out a small eep as Blaine lifted his shirt just enough to sure the very small bruise on Kurt's side. He gasped.

' What happened?' he asked, looking up at Kurt.

' Nothing…' his lie trailed off at a look from Blaine. ' I had a little run in with Karofsky and Azimio, but Karofsky only pushed me into the table, that's all, I got some good words in'

' Kurt…' Blaine sighed. ' I should have come with you…'

' No you shouldn't have' Kurt huffed, pushing his boyfriend's hands away. ' This is my home town and I'm perfectly safe as long as I don't let such Neanderthals get to me, you're the one who said to stand up to them, to call them out, well I did. Don't get pissed off, geez'

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him down onto the couch with a gentle tug. Kurt frowned at him but didn't resist. Chuckling now, Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple.

' You're so brave' he sighed. ' I just worry about you okay?'

' Why do you worry about me?'

' Because I love you and I want you to be safe, and I know you've been through a lot already so I want every one of your days to be happy and magical' Blaine told him, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, grinning at the twinge of the corner of Kurt's lips as he tried to hide his smile. ' I couldn't make your senior year magical, so I'm going to make the rest of your life magical, and I can only do that if you let me protect you all the time, even if I'm not there'

' And how do you propose doing that?'

' By holding you tight whenever something upsets you'

Kurt couldn't hold his smile back anymore, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, stroking a hand down his cheek.

' You're so sweet it's sickening'

' Thank you, how nice of you to say' the prince grinned, kissing him one more time before jumping up. ' Right, I have to go out, I'll be back by the dinner at the latest' he said, going to the front door and pulling on his coat. Kurt scrambled onto his knees, kneeling up on the couch to watch him toe on his shoes.

' Where are you going? We were cuddling'

' I have to meet someone, nothing you should worry about, I'll be back sooner than you think' Blaine reassured him, flashing him a genuine dazzling smile before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Kurt settled back on the couch, smiling at his father when he lowered himself back into the lounger with a new beer, passing his son a soda. They both watched Lily playing for a few minutes in silence before Burt spoke up, not looking away from his daughter on her play mat.

' Blaine's a good kid' he said gruffly. ' I like him'

' Really?'

' Yeah, but if he hurts you I'm gonna shoot him with my shotgun, I don't care if he's a prince'

Kurt smiled. ' Duly noted'

Burt raised his beer briefly. ' Merry Christmas kiddo'

' Merry Christmas dad'

* * *

><p>Blaine walked the unfamiliar snow covered path, coat wrapped tightly around him and his scarf tied up to his chin, a hat over his curly hair. Burt had told him the right way to go, but he still studied every stone for the name he was searching for.<p>

His heart lurched when he read the right name in black lettering on the white marble. Heart pounding, he slowly knelt down in the snow in front of the grave, laying down the bunch of flowers he'd brought with him – plastic so they would survive the winter.

' Hi Mrs. Hummel' he whispered. ' I've already spoken to Burt but…I would like to ask you for your son's hand in marriage'

Nearby, a little yellow bird sang.

* * *

><p>AN In my defence, I rather like Karofsky, but I needed him to learn a lesson and he will appear later on, first in bad circumstances, then in good.

Keep reading and keep reviewing XD Happy Firework Night! X x


	51. Spectacular

**Chapter Fifty-One: Spectacular**

' It needs to be spectacular! It needs to be the most amazing, most romantic experience of Kurt's life! Something we'll tell our grandchildren about!' Blaine exclaimed, flailing his arms as he paced back and forth in front of the six girls and Jack, all sat on the couch, his flailing ignored by the other boys sat on the floor in front of the T.V., teaching Lily and Emilie how to play Call Of Duty. They had all come over on Christmas Eve, all of them now back in Lima, Ohio, for the evening for egg nog and songs with the Hudmel family, and were now waiting for Burt and Kurt to return home from visiting Elizabeth's grave. Blaine hoped Burt made up a good lie about the plastic flowers already there.

' Why not just sing to him?' Santana suggested with a shrug, examining her nails.

' That's too ordinary!' Blaine exclaimed. ' I've already sung to him before, I need something I've never done before, something that's just…just…'

' Magnificent?' Sam suggested over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the screen.

' Exactly! I need the right place, the right words, the right clothes, everything needs to be perfect, Kurt deserves that' Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair.

' Why don't you go to Dalton and wear your uniform?' Tina suggested.

' See, I thought about that, and that would be great, but I don't want him to expect it. Doing that seems much too predictable, he'll know what I'm doing before I do it'

' So you want to be perfect, unpredictable and spectacular?' Jack asked, eyebrow raised. Blaine nodded. ' Is that why you're doing it here in Lima?'

' Yes! I want to do it here in Lima, where Kurt is his most happiest, where his mum is and where his family, where he's comfortable, but where he's not going to expect it. He won't expect me to do it in Lima. And I want to do it before New Years, so we can start fresh. This year has been hard for us. We spent the last New years apart, not just physically but emotionally too, I can't do that again' Blaine told them all, obliviously to the watching eyes of everyone in the room, the game paused on the T.V. He fell backwards into one of the armchairs. ' I love Kurt and he deserves the best, the wedding too, coz marrying me, being my husband isn't going to be easy'

' True, Kurt's going to be thrust into the lime light faster than Kate Middleton' Jack agreed. ' Take him to that coffee place you're always talking about when you're reminiscing'

' Oh yes! The Lima Bean!' Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands. ' Where you told him you loved him for the first time'

' And where we had our first argument' Blaine pointed out. ' No, it's a good idea, and a lovely suggestion but I just can't imagine doing it in the middle of the Lima Bean'

' You're being awfully picky about this dude' Puck spoke up, shooting Finn's character in the head as he spoke. ' Bro, you totally suck right now'

' I am holding a baby on my lap!' Finn protested, trying to stop Lily from grabbing the controller.

' Whatever Finn…anyway, does it really need to be that great? Just do it anywhere' Puck continued with a shrug. Piers nodded beside him.

' Do it after sex, that way he's more likely to say yes' the French boy said, completely seriously. Jack threw a pillow at the back of his boyfriend's head, causing him to shoot Finn in the head.

' Dude!'

' Pierre, if my memory serves me well you asked me to marry you during sex and I said no' Jack retorted, all of them ignoring Finn's PG curses.

' Jacques, if my memory serves me well you had your mouth full at the time'

' Dude! TMI!'

' Ah I forgot about that. That was a good night'

' Ew! Can we please change the subject?' Ella exclaimed, covering her ears. ' Blaine! Do you have a ring?'

Blaine grinned, nodding, patting his pocket, thinking back to his conversation with Burt two days ago.

_Burt suddenly jumped up, gesturing for Blaine to remain where he was before bolting out of the room. Blaine could hear him thumping upstairs, stop for a moment, then come thumping back down again. He was a bit red in the face when he returned to the room, holding something in his hand. _

' _Here' he said, holding out a small red satin box to Blaine, who took it. ' Don't open it, just give him this. Give him that and he'll be happy forever' _

' Can we see it?' Mercedes asked eagerly, eyeing his pocket.

' Nope, even I haven't seen it, Burt's rules'

* * *

><p>Kurt woke in Blaine's arms on Christmas day, both covered in an expanse of blankets to shield themselves from the cold winter's air. He waited only a few moments, snuggled in his love's strong arms and his head resting on his chest, before he felt Blaine shift, mumbling something as he woke as well. Kurt heard Blaine hum softly in content, feeling it vibrate through the chest beneath his cheek.<p>

' Morning'

' Hm…why are you up so early babe?' Blaine groaned, turning his head to look at the clock on Kurt's bedside table, groaning again. ' It's six am, why are you awake at six am?'

Kurt giggled, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head before darting down to kiss Blaine's lips, flinging himself over his boyfriend and off the bed in the same swift movement. Blaine lay there, stunned at the other boy's flexibility, especially so early in the morning, shivering when the cold hit him and whimpered.

' No…come back, we have to cuddle' the prince whined, holding out his hands and grabbing at the air like a child. Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants, a t-shirt and his dressing gown, tying it around his slender waist.

' Na uh, not today, it's Christmas!' he squealed, suddenly shooting out of the room, pounding upstairs and to the top floor. Blaine raised an eyebrow, awake more now after his boyfriend's strange early morning excitement, and slipped out of his bed, hearing more pounding footfalls far above him as he pulled on his own sweatpants and a heavy sweatshirt, yawning loudly and stumbling over to the bathroom.

By the time he made it upstairs to the living room, Kurt and Finn were cross-legged on the floor, Lily in Kurt's lap, staring with wide eyes in a pink romper suit, as Finn tried to hand her a present wrapped in bright, sparkling violet paper. Burt and Carole were sat on the couch, dressing gowns on, watching their children with mugs of coffee in their hands. It was a sweet sight that stopped Blaine in his tracks.

It was so stunningly heart-warming that Blaine couldn't tear his eyes from it. The Hummel-Hudson family were a strange family, once fractured by the individual deaths of two important members, now brought together by a twist of fate into this somewhat unseen sight before him, those two important members of each half watching the scene like he was from their frames pride of place on the mantelpiece.

' What's all the commotion?'

It was Ella, still dressed in her over sized t-shirt and boy shorts, rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair a mess. Jack and Piers were close behind her, thankfully in their form of morning dress, looking just as ruffled as she did, Emilie sitting in Piers' arms in her purple nightdress. They all stopped behind him on the stairs, watching the scene in as much shock as him.

' Christmas' Blaine whispered, not wanting to break the scene. Neither of them had ever experienced such a sight, such a warm feeling of togetherness than came from the Hummel-Hudson family celebrating Christmas morning together.

' Wow' Jack breathed, and it was in that moment that Carole looked up, smiling at their guests and gesturing for them to join the small family. Blaine, Jack, Ella and Piers with Emilie padded silently over to them, trying not to disturb the two boys opening their sister's presents for her, smiling at her excited squeals.

As soon as the gifts were all opened, including quite a few each for their guests (to their surprise), Finn put on a Christmas C.D. and Carole and Kurt set about making dinner, Ella insisting on helping too, while the other men watching Emilie and Lily play with their toys. Blaine was softly tuning his new acoustic guitar from Kurt, and hearing the soft music over the C.D., Kurt fingering the soft silk scarf around his neck, one of many clothing accessories from Blaine that he hadn't been expected. It was intoxicating, having Blaine, and Blaine's family, with his own family during Christmas day, his own new baby sister enjoying herself and everything going right as they all drank their bucks fizz, which they'd already toasted with (for a happy Christmas and new year). Kurt felt like he could spend every year like this one.

Carole disappeared for two hours for church, dragging Burt with her, and leaving Kurt and Finn to start setting up for the party, so for most of the day, Kurt ran about, ordering the boys to help move furniture and bring in tables borrowed from Stan who worked at the garage, setting them up in a huge banquet style square, a round table in the middle for the food and glass centrepiece Kurt had picked up at the mall during their shopping trip, putting food in when he needed to and tidying the heaps of wrapping paper, moving around the girls playing on the floor and the boys playing on the new games Finn had gotten.

Everyone started to arrive at three, all dressed in their Christmas best and with bags full of gifts and food. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina turned up together, singing carols until Blaine finally opened the front door, and Mike managed to lure Piers and Blaine outside before Puck, Sam and Artie pelted them with snowballs. Santana arrived with bottles of wine and dressed in a bright red dress and stockings that was definitely not suitable for the snow that covered the ground, staying by her car in her very high heels until Wes arrived, with David, Jeff, Nick and Thad, and carried her over the snow covered driveway, and soon after Brittany arrived, a huge red bow in her hair and wearing a Santa dress, babbling on about Father Christmas to anyone who would listen.

' Dinner's ready everyone!' Carole called from the kitchen, rousing cheers from the boys, abandoning their X-Box game and flying at the table.

' There are place settings! Follow them!' Kurt ordered, rolling his eyes, sitting Lily in her high chair. The boys grumbled, doing as he said anyway.

Blaine chuckled, grabbing his dinner jacket from the stairs, turning and starting at the sight of Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Ella, watching him closely. He raised an eyebrow at them.

' Hi…you all look very pretty today' he smiled, his smile faltering when they didn't reply. ' Anything wrong?'

' We don't see a ring on Porcelain's finger yet' Santana piped up, frowning at him.

' Yeah! Why haven't you done it yet?' Rachel demanded, jabbing a finger in his direction and making him jump.

Brittany hopped from one foot to the other, the bells on her shoes jingling. ' I want to be a bridesmaid!'

' You're running out of time Blaine' Tina reminded him.

' We want to start planning so do it soon, damn it!' Mercedes hissed, glancing towards the living room where the boys were talking loudly and animatedly, eager for the food that producing the amazing smells that filled the house.

' I've already told mum that you're going to do it soon, so do it or face her wrath' Ella told him.

' You told mum!'

' Yep, grandma too, and Seb and Helene and Carole…'

' Carole knows!'

' Of course, she is a lovely, charming hostess and should know what is happening in her own home! I am assuming you have already asked Burt's permission, so he knows too obviously' his sister shrugged, grinning at his discomfort.

' When are you doing it Anderson?' Mercedes snapped, all of them taking a step forward threateningly. Blaine held up his hands, backing up until his legs hit the stairs and he sat down heavily.

' Soon, very soon, I need the right moment, the right place…plus I have no idea what to say yet' he admitted, subconsciously patting at the small square shaped lump in his jacket pocket. ' I need to make this big speech and say the right things!' he protested at the sight of the six matching glares. ' I promise, I'm doing it soon'

Rachel fixed him with a look. ' Okay, we'll accept that for now, but as your future sister-in-law I demand to be told as soon as you've done it, agreed?'

' Me too!'

' Yeah, I totally need to know'

' Pretty please Blainey!'

' If you don't, we will have to cut you'

' I will! I'll let you all know as soon as! Actually Kurt will probably do that...can I go eat now?' he pleaded, skirting round them and dashing away as soon as they nodded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine fell into the living room, looking slightly panicked.

' You okay sweetie?'

' Yeah…yeah! Fine!' Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. ' You smell nice'

' Thank you, Mike got me this really nice cologne from Pennsylvania, isn't that sweet' Kurt said excitedly, holding up his wrist so Blaine could smell more. Blaine hummed.

' Very nice, delicious in fact' he purred, winking. Kurt blushed, tugging at the cuff of his shirt. Blaine chuckled. ' How is it that however long we've been together, you always blush so easily?'

' You're very charismatic' Kurt mumbled, eyeing the girls walking out from the front hallway in confusion. ' Where were th…?'

' AH! KURT AND BLAINE ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!'

The couple jumped at Brittany's shriek, looking round with wide eyes to see everyone watching them, wide smiles on their faces. They looked up, Kurt frowning when he saw a small bunch of mistletoe hanging directly above his and Blaine's heads. He glared at his friends.

' Okay, who put this up? It so doesn't go with my decorating sche…' his rant was cut off prematurely by Blaine's lips capturing his, a hand behind his neck to hold him there for a few long moments. Kurt could feel the smile against his lips, reluctantly kissing back briefly before pulling away, glaring at his boyfriend, his hazel eyes sparkling. '…me. You put it up didn't you?'

Blaine grinned, quickly kissing him again and dancing away to the table, the others all laughing at Kurt's annoyed look at mistletoe. He left it up despite himself, sitting down at the table between his dad and Blaine.

With fourteen teenage boys and a man who was only allowed to eat what he wanted on very special occasions, at the table, the food Carole and Kurt had spent most of the day preparing, was devoured quickly, and soon enough so was the Christmas pudding, so the tables were quickly pushed to one side, glasses of mulled wine and bucks fizz handed out (Burt had frowned when he passed a glass to Ella, Jack and Piers, the three underage teenagers there), and the music put on. It wasn't long before Rachel had remembered the karaoke machine.

' Wow, she sure does love Christmas doesn't she?' Piers muttered to Artie, watching Rachel excitedly choose her song. Artie shook his head.

' Nah, she just really loves karaoke'

' Well that's just worrying then…is she like this all-year round then?'

' Yep'

' Holy crap…and Finn wants to marry this girl?'

' We assume so, yeah'

' Brave man'

' I'll toast to that' Artie laughed, clinking his glass with the French boy's, both chuckling quietly as Rachel started singing. They all took turns singing Christmas carols, much to Emilie's delight, the small princess dancing about. Blaine and Kurt sang a duet of Let It Snow and Carole even got Burt singing, which seldom happened and only after a few glasses of mulled wine. Everyone was getting into the swing of festivities, girl- and boyfriends dragging their significant others under the mistletoe, even Santana dragged Wes under. Mr. Schuester arrived an hour after their meal in a Christmas sweater vest with reindeers on, Emma in tow with Adam in the stroller, and presents for all, jumping in to join his former students singing We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

' Having fun Blaine?' Rachel asked, leaning back against the breakfast bar with her friend's boyfriend, the prince taking a breather to watch their friends having fun. He smiled, nodding.

' Loads. I've never celebrated Christmas quite like this before'

' Yes, Kurt told me' the small brunette returned the smile sympathetically. ' But don't worry, now you can spend all your Christmases with Kurt and with his family, and with me!'

Blaine laughed. ' Couldn't celebrate Christmas without you Rachel'

' Of course not. And think about it, in a few years, it won't just be Lily, Adam and Emilie running round, playing with their toys, Finn and I could have children, you and Kurt too. All of us in fact' she reminded him, sipping her wine delicately.

' Yeah…' Blaine trailed off, eyes falling on Kurt as he picked Emilie up and whirled her around, making her squeal with joy. ' Kurt is going to be a great dad'

' So are you. You two will be legendary' Blaine chuckled. ' I'm serious! You'll go down in history and the gay couple who married and had children, and ruled a whole country. You've given Kurt what he always wanted, Blaine'

' And what's that?'

' You made him somebody, you've gotten him out of Lima and put his name in lights…that's why you don't need to be as special as you think, you've already made the rest of his life special' Rachel shrugged. Blaine smiled, looking back at Kurt and watching him with soft, warm eyes. His boyfriend was crouching slightly, talking and playing with Lily in her high chair, fetching her soft blocks when she threw them away from her, giggling madly.

' Wow' Rachel gasped beside him and he just managed to tear his eyes away to look at her instead, her eyes shining. ' You really adore him, I can see it in your eyes, it's…beautiful'

' Well look at him…who couldn't adore someone so…perfect'

Blaine watched Kurt, smiling when he laughed brightly when Lily continued to throw her blocks. He was so handsome in his Christmas clothes, black jeans with a scarlet shirt and tie under a forest green waistcoat, his hair perfect, his skin glowing. Blaine could feel his heart swelling as he watched the boy – no the man – he loved, the sparkle in his eyes entrancing.

It struck him then.

Nothing was more spectacular than Kurt Hummel.

He leant towards Rachel. ' Rachel?'

' Yeah?'

' I'm going to do it…now'

Rachel's eyes went wide. ' Oh my gosh'

Blaine stood, and it was like a ripple effect, Rachel nudging Mercedes and whispering in her ear, Mercedes gasping and doing the same with Brittany. He smiled, walking towards Kurt, who looked up as he approached.

' Blaine…?'

' Hey, come with me real quick' he said, offering him a hand. Kurt took it, giving him a quizzical look as the prince pulled him into the middle of the room, gaining everyone's attention almost instantly. ' I'll be quick, and let you get back to drinking, I just…' Blaine turned back to Kurt, who still looked confused, holding onto his hand. ' I thought that I had to be really spectacular and special, that I had to prove to you that I could be romantic, that I could be the guy you deserve, but I've realised that…it's impossible to make something as special as you'

Taking a deep breath, Blaine reached into his jacket pocket for the box he'd been carrying around for days now, sliding down onto one knee. Kurt gasped, hand flying to cover his mouth.

' Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me and be my Prince Charming?'

He held up the box, opening it. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as a wide smile broke out of his face. The ring was a simple golden band, with a line of diamonds, a larger ruby sitting in the middle.

' Of course I will' Kurt whispered, and Blaine's heart exploded, warmth flooded through him as he launched to his feet, gathering Kurt in his arms and off his feet. They could hear the cheers from their family and friends, but barely, Kurt pulling him into a soft kiss.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, sliding the ring into the right place and kissing his palm.

' What's so special about this ring? Your dad wouldn't tell me' he murmured. Kurt smiled, gazing at the piece of jewellery on his finger.

' It was my mother's wedding ring'

* * *

><p>AN TA DA! What did you think? I actually had a huge speech written out for Blaine to say to Kurt, in the same situation, but my sister gave me the idea that Blaine could say what he did.

Yay! They're gonna get married!

Oh! And all of those in the USA and those who have watched episode five…PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I HAVE TO WATCH IT ON THURSDAY coz that's when it's on in the UK! I beg of you, don't tell me anything…I know pretty much what happens and that we get rewarded with a lot of Klaine ;) Exciting so tell telling pretty please!

Love to all! *Heart confetti* Keep reading and reviewing! XD X X


	52. The First Song I Sang To You

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The First Song I Sang To You **

'…Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Kurt cheered along with his friends and family as the ball dropped, smiling when a hand whirled him round and Blaine kissed him gently, cupping his cheek, his other hand slipping into his hand, fingertip running over the band of the ring sitting there.

The prince pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's as their friends kissed and hugged around each other. His hazel eyes gazed into Kurt's blue eyes for a moment.

' Happy New Year Kurt' he whispered.

' Happy New Year Blaine' Blaine pecked him on the lips again. ' The start of a very happy year'

' A magical year' Kurt agreed, hugging his fiancé briefly before dragging him into the circle to sing Auld Lang Syne with everyone else.

* * *

><p>The next few months passed in a whirlwind, with end of year exams and extra shifts at the restaurant and bookstore taking precedent over wedding planning, not that Kurt didn't spend all of his available free time pouring over his wedding catalogues and magazines, adding to his wedding planner.<p>

The start of the summer saw Blaine turn twenty, alerting everyone to the fact that he had one year to be coroneted, that in a year's time a new king would sit upon the throne of Cicero, and reminding Kurt that Blaine wanted to be married before the coronation, so their married life could be somewhat normal before becoming something close to extraordinarily abnormal. Summer began and the pair returned to Cicero, the announcement that Blaine had finally popped the question hitting the headlines world wide as soon as the paparazzi caught sight of the ruby ring on Kurt's finger. Thus the proper wedding planning began.

Every morning, Blaine woke up to find Kurt already nose deep in his wedding planner, or downstairs in the music room or living room, discussing his plans and ideas with Isabelle and Claudia. Blaine joked that he would just cuddle with his pillow instead, but really he was thrilled to see that Kurt was for once constantly happy during his stay in Cicero. Once they were married and he, Blaine, was crowned, they would be living in the royal palace for most of the year, he needed the other boy to be as happy as possible, and as comfortable as possible, if just for his own sanity.

With the news and planning of the "Royal Wedding of the century" taking up everyone's time, Ella's proposed betrothal to Jean-Paul Beloir was swept under the rug for now, a fact that pleased Blaine and Jack. They'd met Jean-Paul and instantly took a disliking to the way the boy looked at both of them and how he spoke to their sister. Blaine suspected Kurt was ensuring that the wedding was the talk of every day, dragging Ella and her mother and grandmother out to look at cake designs and ideas for wedding suits for Blaine and himself.

But it wasn't just the royal wedding that Kurt was planning. Blaine and he, during a long conversation after a bout of sex one night, had decided that they didn't want just one wedding. They decided on the plan to get married first in Lima, Ohio, with all their friends and family in a personal ceremony, then fly back with everyone to get married two days later in Cicero in the grand cathedral.

' There's two sides to both of us Kurt' Blaine whispered, stroking a lock of loose hair behind Kurt's ear as they lay in bed. ' There's the side that the public here see and there's the side that our friends and families see. We're not just royals'

' So you want two weddings?'

' Yes, I want our American wedding and I want our Cicero royal wedding. Technically we won't be married to royal decree if we get married in Lima anyway, so we might as well have two big weddings' Blaine shrugged, gasping when Kurt suddenly lunged himself at him, straddling his waist and kissing him hard.

' I love you so much right now' Kurt whispered against his lips, dipping his tongue into his mouth and grinding their hips together. Blaine moaned, flipping them over and celebrating their new decision.

They only informed their families and friends of their "American Wedding", keeping it from the media. They wanted a personal wedding first, then a public, media swarmed wedding. It just felt right.

Summer holidays ended and Blaine and Kurt returned to their respective colleges, and life went back to as close to normal as it could get. Kurt's college friends animatedly helped him with wedding ideas and Wes was constantly calling and dropping by with ideas for performances, staying until David came and physically dragged him from the apartment shouting about Wes telling him where he was going before he disappeared for three days.

It was mid-October when Blaine remembered a very important thing he had forgotten to do.

' I dunno, Kurt likes extravagant presents, pretty things! He's more feminine than people see'

' Really? Coz from only meeting him a few times, even I can see how feminine he is' Cole shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he and Blaine wandered down the sidewalk, heading home after a day of singing and composing. Cole, his friend from college, lived with two others guys two streets away from Blaine and decided to walk the slightly longer way home to continue their recently completed conversation on the Buckeyes. ' Just send him on a shopping trip or something, you said he likes clothes'

' Yeah he does, but I dunno…my mum said I should get him an engagement present, something that we'll both like' Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation as they passed by one of the entrances to Central Park.

' Sex toy?' his Californian friend suggested, chuckling at Blaine's shocked face.

As they reached the other side of park's archway, there was a small crowd, mostly made up of children and their parents, around a man and a big cardboard box, a small handwritten neat sign on the front reading **Puppies For Sale**. Blaine wandered over almost absent minded, peering into the box and instantly cooing at the small puppies inside.

' Ah, here's your feminine side' Cole laughed as his friend dropped to his knees beside the box, smiling down at the yipping puppies.

' Shut up Cole, look at them, they're so cute!' the prince said, reaching a hand into the box and smiling even wider when the puppies all crowded round his fingers, licking him.

' Well why don't you get one? That'll be a good present for Kurt'

Blaine gasped with excitement at his friend's newest suggestion, picturing Kurt's face at the idea of having a puppy. He could image them, cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket, a cute little puppy snuggled up with them, snoring lightly. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

' They're English Cocker Spaniels, fifty each, the three brown ones are all girls and the others are boys' the man selling them said gruffly.

' Oh you have to get them mate! They're cockers!' Cole cackled. Blaine glared at him over his shoulder, smiling back down at the puppies.

' Kurt would love them' he sighed. As he spoke, the small black one, the smallest of the litter yipped, standing up on his back legs and leaning on the side of box, looking up at him. ' Hello, aren't you cute' the puppy yipped again. ' Oh my gosh, I have to have you. Fifty yeah?'

* * *

><p>' Right Perry, our mission is to not be killed by Daddy Kurt when he gets home and realises that I've bought you without asking him first. This mission, if you choose to accept it, not that you have much of a choice, will either result in his being mad for a while and then love you, or kicking us both out on the street. We'll be aiming for the first because that way we're still get to watch T.V., so you need to be acting extra cute, so cute that Kurt will melt into an adorable little puddle on the carpet. Understand Perry?'<p>

The little puppy on the sofa stared up at him, cocking his head to the side, his chocolate brown eyes big and slightly confused.

' Yes! Exactly like that!' Blaine exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Perry the puppy yipped. ' You're so cute! You need a bow tie!' he suddenly decided, running off to the bedroom and returning with one of Kurt's bright red bowties. ' Don't tell daddy' he giggled, kneeling down in front of the sofa and gently clipping the bow tie around his neck, cooing when Perry tried to lick his fingers.

At that moment, they both heard the front door open and the singsong sounds of Kurt calling Blaine's name. Blaine patted Perry's head, shooting to his feet.

' Show time. Hey honey!' he called back, staying where he stood in the centre of the living room, watching Kurt walk out of the short foyer corridor, placing down his bag and hanging up his coat, toeing off his shoes into line with the coat hooks, rolling his eyes at Blaine's lying haphazardly next to his.

' What have I told you about your shoes?' the slightly younger boy sighed, setting the trainers right.

' I need some more?' Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, standing up again and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. ' Why are you standing there like that?'

' It's my living room, I'll stand where I want!'

' Okay…well how was your…' Kurt was cut off by a small yip, looking down with wide, shocked eyes at the small puppy, looking up at him excitedly from the sofa. Blaine braced himself. But his predications had been wrong.

Kurt squealed, launching himself round the sofa and falling to his knees in front of it, peering at the puppy, hands hovering as if he was worried about touching it. Perry, following his orders, bounded over, licking a long stripe up Kurt's nose and making him squeal with joy.

' Puppy! You're so cute!' he cooed, giggling when the puppy licked him again and again. He finally looked up at Blaine, stood behind him and looking shocked at his boyfriend's reaction. ' Why is there a puppy here?' he asked innocently.

' Erm…happy engagement' Blaine said, smiling.

' Really? He's ours?' Kurt asked excitedly, standing up. Blaine nodded and Kurt squealed again, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging the life out of him. ' Oh Blaine! I love you! This is so lovely!'

' Glad you like him' Blaine sighed in relief, looking down at the puppy. ' Hear that Perry? We're not going to be living on the street!' the puppy yipped again.

' Wait, Perry?' Kurt pulled away, looking at him confused. ' Why'd you call him Perry?' he asked, kneeling down again and gently picking up the puppy, hugging him to his chest and cradling him like a baby.

' After Katy Perry' Blaine shrugged, collapsing on the sofa. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. ' Now, now. Hear me out! I named him after Katy Perry, because she sang the first song I ever sang to you'

Kurt smiled. ' That is really sweet, okay I forgive…wait is that my bowtie?'

' No' Blaine lied, averting his gaze.

' Blaine! This is Alexander McQueen!'

' But he looks so cute in it!'

' Didn't you buy him a collar when you were getting him food?' Kurt asked. Blaine still refused to look at him. ' You haven't gotten him anything, have you?' Blaine shook his head. ' Blaine…!'

' Well I…I…I know how much you love shopping so thought we could go out tomorrow and you can use my Amex card!' Blaine exclaimed quickly, scrambling for his words. He mentally sighed with relief again when Kurt's eyes lit up.

' Great!' he said, standing up and placing Perry onto Blaine's lap. ' I can't wait! I'm going to write a list of things we'll need!' Kurt ran out of the room towards the office to get some paper, and Blaine looked down at Perry, doing that cocked head thing again.

' Well we got away with that rather well' he grinned, giving the puppy a thumbs up, Perry promptly licking his thumb happily. ' Aw'

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>posted a new album **My Baby Perry Anderson-Hummel **and uploaded **186 photos **

**Brittany S. Pierce**, **Finn Hudson **and **86 others **like this

**Brittany S. Pierce: **AH MY GOSH! SO CUTE!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **PUPPY!

**Rachel Berry: **HE'S WEARING A BOW TIE!

**Mercedes Jones: **HE IS THE CUTEST PUPPY I HAVE EVER SEEN!

**Elladora Anderson: **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A PUPPY! I AM SO JEALOUS! :O

**Santana Lopez: **OKAY EVEN I THINK HE'S ADORABLE!

**Artie Abrams: **So many capitals

**Thad Harwood: **You guys seem to suddenly have a puppy

**Finn Hudson: **Did you ask dad first?

**Kurt Hummel: **ISN'T HE SOOOOOO CUTE! I LOVE HIM! Blaine got him for us as an engagement present and he's just perfect! And of course I didn't Finn, I moved out remember?

**Finn Hudson: **Wait…so we don't have to ask mum and dad's permission to do stuff anymore?

**Kurt Hummel: **No Finn, we really don't

**Sam Evans: **AH! I LOVE PUPPIES!

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Blaine Anderson: **How did you take so many photos? We've only had him for two hours

**Wes Montgomery**, **Nick Duval **and **12 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **BUT HE'S SO CUTE! I LOVE HIM!

**Blaine Anderson: **Can I have a cuddle yet?

**Kurt Hummel: **No, I want to cuddle Perry

**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** and **6 others **like this

**Blaine Anderson: **Am I ever going to get cuddles again?

**Kurt Hummel: **Probably not ;P

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at Kurt, sat at the kitchen table, grinning at his laptop cheekily. The prince pouted, looking down at Perry, sat next to him and watching him. The small puppy cocked his head to the side.<p>

' You're lucky you're so cute'

Kurt giggled from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>' Blaine! We need this!'<p>

Blaine looked round from the dog food he was examining, raising an eyebrow at the soft looking dog bed shaped so the sides looked like turrets. Kurt smiled widely at him, excitedly jumping from one foot to the other as he held out the bed.

' It's so suitable! Look at it!'

' That is actually really cute' Blaine sighed, glancing at Perry, bouncing about the insides of the trolley they had gotten, jumping on the toys they'd already thrown in there with him. His excitement level seemed to double as soon as Kurt appeared and he started yipping happily, begging for attention. Kurt instantly bounded over and stroked his ears.

' Can we get the castle bed then?'

' Yeah of course, I said get whatever you wanted' Blaine laughed, picking out a puppy food that looked the best and storing it under the trolley while Kurt made room and place the bed carefully on the bed of the trolley, giggling when Perry jumped into it and sat down, staring up at both of them.

' Does that mean I can dress him up? Because they actually have clothes for dogs over there and some of them aren't as tacky as you'd think!'

Blaine rolled his eyes, pushing the trolley down the aisle after Kurt.

' Hey, can I help you guys at all?' a sales assistant suddenly appeared, making Kurt, who'd been distracted by dog collars, jump.

' We're okay, thank you' Blaine replied, smiling the same thousand-watt smile he always used when he was being polite. The teenage boy smiled back, nodding, but didn't leave.

' You're Blaine Anderson aren't you? The Prince?'

' Yeah that's me'

' And this is Kurt Hummel? That's so cool! I didn't know you still lived in New York, I thought you'd have stayed in Cicero after you two got engaged' the boy said excitedly.

' We have to finish our last year of college first' Blaine explained kindly.

' That's cool, if I were you I would have totally quit' the boy laughed, reaching out to pet Perry. ' Cute puppy'

Kurt beamed. ' Thank you, we got him yesterday, as an engagement present to ourselves'

' Aw sweet…so is he like instead of a kid? Coz these guys in my building got a really cute Labrador because they can't get a kid for like a year or something…'

Kurt looked scandalised, drawing himself up and his eyes flashed with anger. Blaine quickly spoke up, cutting off his boyfriend's annoyed rant, his voice steady despite his hands clenching on the bar of the trolley.

' Actually we have plans to have children but we're still very young, now if you don't mind we need to continue with our shopping' he said, trying to stay polite and pushing the trolley off down the aisle, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him with him. ' Don't Kurt'

' What do you mean don't?' Kurt hissed. ' That boy was completely out of line, I think we should speak to his supervisor or something'

' Come on Kurt, he's just a kid, probably brought up by stupid parents, you can't blame him for asking' Blaine sighed, stopping in front of the dog bowls.

' But the idea that we would get a dog instead of having a child, like we're going to get a dog so we can dress it up and act like those weird people who go to dog pageants and put make-up on them and spend every waking moment cooing over their animals' Kurt ranted, looking over the bowls as he did but not really seeing them. ' It's offensive, what if other people think that?'

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. ' They won't, now stop ranting and pick a bowl for Perry'

Kurt stuck out his bottom lip, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, sulking. ' Can we get the pretty purple, regal bowl?'

' Of course we can'

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next few days setting up everything for Perry, ignoring his school work and for once the wedding to arrange his routine and spaces in draws and cupboards for all of the small puppy's stuff, Perry dancing around his feet happily. The puppy had taken to following Kurt around everywhere, and Blaine constantly woke up to find that Perry had left his castle shaped bed to curl up against Kurt's stomach, glaring at Blaine whenever he tried to shoo him off the bed.<p>

It wasn't until four days later, when Kurt came storming home, that Blaine regretted promising that nothing further would happen.

' Look at this!'

Blaine looked up from his book at the magazine that was thrown at his feet on the bed, then up at Kurt who stood, hands on his hips and coat still on, fuming, for once not acknowledging Perry barking at him as he ran circles around his feet. He gestured wildly to the magazine.

' Look!'

Blaine sighed, putting aside his book and picking up the glossy magazine instead, frowning at the large photo of himself, Kurt and Perry walking down the street, he and Kurt hand in hand and Perry bounding about on his lead. He remembered the day, it was directly after they had taken him to the vets to get his booster jab so he could go for walks and Kurt's routines could begin properly. They had been headed for Central Park to play.

' Prince Puppy?' he read the title out aloud, raising an eyebrow at Kurt, who gestured for him to keep reading. ' Have Prince Blaine and his new fiancé Kurt Hummel decided to have a puppy instead of a child? These recent photos suggest yes'

' See! See! I told you this would happen! People think we're those weird people who replace a child with a dog for no good reason! We've become those people Blaine!' Kurt shrieked, flailing his arms about angrily. Perry yipped louder at his feet, stopping his running and jumping onto the bed, crawling over to sit against the crook of Blaine's elbow, scared by the raised voice.

' Look, it's just one tabloid Kurt, we just send out a rebuttal saying actually the puppy was an engagement present and to prepare us for the much harder task of a child, you know? Play the we're trying to be responsible and cute so love us card' Blaine told him, trying to calm him down, scratching behind Perry's ears.

' Why does the media hate me so much?' Kurt exclaimed, falling face down on the bed. Perry instantly crawled over on his belly, pressing his paws to the top of Kurt's head.

' They don't hate you; they're just trying to find a story. We're a big thing coz what we're doing has never happened before. We're new and exciting and the media are seeing it as a way of selling more papers. If they take something way out of proportion, they can make more money, the more soul destroying the better' the prince sighed.

' It's not fair' Kurt moaned into the duvet.

' I know. I'm sorry, I really am'

Kurt sighed, lifting his head and smiling at Perry, nudging his nose with his. ' Don't be sorry, just…just plan what you're going to say in this rebuttal'

' I'll call my family's media team and get them to sort it tomorrow, for now, get up here and cuddle me' Blaine smiled, holding out his arms. Kurt pushed himself up onto his knees and crawling up into his arms, curling into him and sighing as the pair of strong arms closed around him. ' There we are, see, I'm a so much better cuddler than Perry'

Kurt giggled when Perry yipped as if affronted by Blaine's comment, bounding up and jumping onto them, scrambling and pushing in between the two of them.

' Aw, he's jealous' Kurt cooed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

' Aw, he's a pain' Blaine grumbled, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's temple.

' You love him'

' I love both of you'

' You'll sort it out tomorrow?'

' I'll make it better. I want your life to be as easy as possible babe. I'll fix it' Blaine promised, stroking his fingers through his hair, working out the extensive amount of hairspray in there. Kurt didn't protest, humming in pleasure at the feeling.

Perry curled up between them, yawning softly. Blaine chuckled.

' Our little baby' he teased, chuckling again when Kurt lightly hit his chest, trying not to disrupt the puppy.

' The first of many?' Kurt asked, looking up at his fiancé with innocence in his eyes, the innocence that Blaine had seen the first time he'd laid eyes on the boy, the innocence he'd fallen for.

' Definitely'

' Regardless of what anyone else says?'

' If anyone has a problem with it, they can get over it'

They stayed like that, cuddling, until Blaine's stomach grumbled, making Perry start awake. They put Perry's lead on and headed to the take-away, nobody bothering them or saying anything.

But they would soon find out how much people really did care about their relationship.

* * *

><p>AN I just had to give them a puppy! Why do you think of Perry Anderson-Hummel?

More drama to come, this is sort of lead up, cliffhanger type chapter to set up the next two exciting chapters! Yay! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X

P.S. Thank you to those who have suggested websites to go to so I can watch Glee online, but I like to watch it on T.V. coz I have a netbook and it's really small and I need to see Blaine and Kurt's Klaineness on the full screen! But thank you, you're all so lovely! XD


	53. They Can't Touch Us

**Primarily, as it's more important, I need to do this….THE FIRST TIME WAS AMAZING! AHHHHHHHHHH! *Jumps up and down excitedly until my parents put me in the crazy house* I hate Sebastian but I LOVE jealous protective Kurt, may have to integrate that into this just a little, like if Tiffanie reappears, but anywaaaaaaaaaaay AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**And HOLY CRAP! There are teachers at Dalton! :O At least one! And she's an attractive female! How lucky for the boys! I hope we see the Warblers more! And I want Wes and David back! Even Thad! I know they've graduated but come on! They're awesomo! **

**Oh and Karofsky was amazing in the episode but he is still mean in this fic for a little while anyway so don't murder me please! **

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter Fifty-Three: They Can't Touch Us**

It was late September when the first letter arrived at the apartment. Kurt was out with Rachel and a reluctant Finn to look for dresses and suits for the wedding party, and Blaine had been given the job of cleaning the apartment, but instead he was playing with Perry, crawling around on his hands and knees on the floor and chasing the playful puppy. The sound of something being slid under the front door halted the game, making Perry try to bark threateningly and run at the door.

' Come here you silly dog, you're not threatening anyone' Blaine laughed, grabbing Perry round the middle and tucking him under his arm as he picked up the envelope. He frowned at the plain white envelope in his hand, opening the door with the same hand and peering out into the hallway. There was nobody in the hall and he heard the distinct ding of the elevator. ' Huh, weird, isn't it Perry?' he muttered, closing the door and walking back to the living room, dumping Perry onto the couch and collapsing down next to him, ripping open the envelope.

What he saw made the smile slip off his face.

**What you're doing is disgusting. **

**Fags shouldn't get married. You're making a mockery of marriage. **

**Next time you get shot, I hope one of you fags dies **

Blaine gasped, throwing the letter away from him, staring at it where it landed face up on the coffee table, the words burning into his vision. His heart was beating fast and his chest began to hurt right where his scar was. He suddenly lunged off the couch and ran to the front door, locking it before running to the window in the kitchen and doing the same, panting, his chest aching as he returned to the couch, curling up in the middle with his knees pulled up to his chest. Perry crawled over to him, pushing his way into his lap.

Blaine's eyes darted back and forth between the letter sitting on the table and the clock on the mantelpiece. Kurt said he would home by four-thirty…but what if whoever wrote the letter found him before he could get home? What if whoever wrote the letter attacked him? Followed through on their threat and tried to kill him? To succeed on the shooting that Blaine defended Kurt against before? What if he had to wait forever for his fiancé to come home?

The thought, the idea, of living without Kurt terrified him and suddenly he couldn't move, his limbs stopped working and all he could see were the ticking hands of the clock and the black letters on the white paper. He couldn't feel the warmth of Perry curled up on his lap, or hear the small puppy's snores. All he could feel was full blown panic running through him as he waited the hour and half for Kurt to return home, his panic increasing and the searing pain in his chest making it harder and harder to breathe as the minute hand slowly ticked onto the six.

4:30pm

Blaine waited for the familiar sound of the front door opening, the jingle of keys and the high pitched wail of Kurt moaning about Blaine's shoes being in the wrong place again.

4:35pm

He began to gasp for breath.

4:40pm

He couldn't breathe.

4:45pm

He slumped over, Perry jumping off his lap, curling in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees tighter, wet eyes still on the clock.

4:50pm

' Please come home. Please come home. Please come home…'

4:55pm

' Blaine! I'm home!'

Blaine suddenly felt a burst of energy, the adrenaline pushing through the spikes of pain in his chest as he threw himself over the back of the couch, dashing to the front hallway.

' Hey, sorry, I'm late, I was…Blaine!'

Arms engulfed Kurt, a body slamming into him hard enough to send him backwards into the front door, Blaine's face pressing into his neck, something wet soaking into his shirt collar.

' Blaine?' Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around his fiancé instinctively. Blaine sobbed and suddenly his knees buckled, Kurt, unable to hold him up, slid down the door with him, sitting on the floor with Blaine kneeling between his legs, hands clinging to him desperately, body wracked with tremors. ' Blaine? What's wrong? Are you okay? What's happened?'

' I…you…I thought you…you weren't coming home' he gasped.

' I was only late less than half an hour' Kurt said with a small laugh, frowning when Blaine seemed to cry harder.

' I thought something had happened…something bad…I thought you were…hurt…I can't live without you Ku…Kurt…you…I…I need you' he gasped. Kurt grabbed his shoulders, gently pushing Blaine away, cupping his cheek to make him look at him, gasping at the sadness, fear and pain in his eyes.

' What happened Blaine?'

' I…a…my chest, it hurts…I can't breathe' the prince just managed to say, pressing a fist to his own chest, right where his scar was. His breaths were coming out sharp, his chest and lungs seizing up with every breath. Kurt grabbed at him, both hands on his face, forcing him to look at him.

' Blaine! Blaine! You're having a panic attack! You need to calm down' he told him. ' Breathe with me, deep breath, in and out, in and out…' Blaine drew in a shaky breath, letting it out just as shaky. He did this five more shaky times, still gripping Kurt's coat lapels, copying Kurt's breaths, not for himself, just to watch Kurt breath, a sign that the boy he loved was really still alive. He moved one of his hands, unclenching a fist to press his hand flat against Kurt's chest, above his heart, his mind clearing as he felt the fast pounding beneath him palm.

' Kurt…'

' Ssh, it's okay, I'm here' Kurt cooed, stroking a hand through his hair and wiping the tears away with his thumbs, smiling. ' Are you okay?' Blaine nodded. ' Shall we go cuddle in bed?' he nodded again, letting Kurt pull him to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly. Kurt quickly pulled one of his arms around his shoulders, wrapping his own around Blaine's waist and directing him over to the master bedroom after locking the front door, gently persuading him onto the bed, his head on the pillows.

Blaine was shivering as he watched Kurt pull off his coat, draping it over a chair, and pulling off his boots, setting them beside the same chair before crawling onto the bed beside Blaine, pulling him to him and wrapping his arms around him. For the next hour, they lay there, Kurt stroking his fingers through Blaine's curly hair, cooing him softly, glad that for once Perry decided to pad into their bedroom and crawl into his castle bed, yawning and falling asleep, leaving his two owners to their cuddling, again for once. Kurt smiled slightly at the sight, his puppy was so smart.

' Blaine?'

' Yes?'

' What happened?'

There was a long pause, Blaine staying still where he was with his head resting in the crook of Kurt's neck, gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously. He really didn't want to scare Kurt, not now, not when he needed to just be close to him.

' Nothing, it…it was nothing'

' Blaine, you had a panic attack, you practically attacked me as I came through the door and you haven't let go of me for more than an hour, something happened…'

Blaine pulled away, but only slightly, looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes. ' Please, can we just…just not talk about it yet…I'll tell you but not now…I just…I just really need you right now' he begged, lifting a hand to cup Kurt's cheek, pulling him down for a long kiss.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, giving in very quickly. Blaine would tell him later, he always did, so he allowed Blaine to pull him on top of him, deepening the kiss and tugging at his clothing. He moaned as Blaine kissed up the side of his neck to his ear, nipping the lobe before whispering in his ear.

' I want you to make love to me Kurt'

Kurt shivered, ducking his head and kissing Blaine hard, running his fingers through his hair and over his chest. Blaine groaned, yanking now at Kurt's clothes, pulling his shirt off over his head. Kurt whined as Blaine thrust his hips up into his.

' Blaine wait…' he gasped, grabbing Blaine's shoulder and forcing himself away, looking down at the other boy beneath him. ' I…Blaine, you're upset, I don't want to…take advantage'

Blaine chuckled wetly, his cheeks still stained with tears. ' I'm your fiancé Kurt, it's not taking advantage…plus…I need you…I was scared that you…I just really need to feel close to you right now. Please?'

Kurt gave him a quick kiss, scrambling out of his grasp much to Blaine's distress and jumping off the bed. He quickly picked up Perry's bed, apologising to the disgruntled puppy and leaving the room to place him outside in the corridor. The puppy didn't seem to care so Kurt hurried back into their room to find Blaine shedding his clothes, throwing his boxers on the floor last and kicking the duvet down to the end of the bed. Kurt pulled off his jeans and socks, sliding down his boxers, smiling when Blaine opened his arms to him.

Kurt crawled onto the bed, covering Blaine's body with his, running his hands up and down his fiancé's muscular sides. Blaine leant up, kissing him passionately, reaching down and wrapping a hand round both their cocks, pumping up and down, and making Kurt moan low in his mouth. Kurt gasped, reaching blindly for the bedside table's draw, scrabbling for the bottle of lube.

Kneeling between Blaine's legs, Kurt pulled back from the kiss, turning the bottle round and round in his hands, biting back a moan as Blaine continued to caress them both.

' Are you sure Blaine? We haven't done it this way for a while' he asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. Blaine groaned, reaching up and running his hand through Kurt's messy hair.

' You're so hot when you do that'

' Do what? Worry about hurting your ass?'

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. ' Bite your lip' he explained, moving his hand to cup Kurt's chin, running his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. ' You're so gorgeous, so sexy, I want you…please, I need you inside me'

Kurt felt a rush of pleasure as Blaine begged, he would never admit how much he enjoyed it, the older boy sitting up to worship his body, pressing open mouthed kisses to his chest, running his tongue over his nipples. Kurt moaned, tangling his fingers into Blaine's curls and tugging his head back.

' Aren't I supposed to be making you feel better?'

' If you insist' Blaine grinned, letting Kurt push him onto the pillows, covering two fingers in lube and pushing one firmly into Blaine, making the boy beneath him moan loudly, fisting the sheets. ' More…oh God, Kurt! More…please'

Kurt thrust his finger in and our three times before pushing a second then third into his fiancé, closing his eyes against the pleasure that spiked through him as Blaine began to pump their cocks together again, and the tightness that sheathed his fingers, almost coming at the thought that more of him would soon be within that heat. He suddenly had an idea.

' Blaine?'

' Hm…ah! Yeah?' the other body, insane with bliss as Kurt moved his fingers faster inside him.

' I thought you wanted to christen every spot in the apartment?'

Blaine opened his eyes at Kurt's husky words, pupils dilated with lust.

' Actually I think I said every room'

' Well I've decided to mix things up a bit' Kurt grinned, pulling his fingers out of Blaine, who whined at the loss, and with sudden strength that surprised even Blaine, who'd been having sex with Kurt for years now, he grabbed him by the hips and dragged him to the end of the bed, pulling him to sit up and wrapping his eggs around his waist.

' Kurt, what are you…shit!' Blaine exclaimed as Kurt pulled him up, lifting him over to the clear wall and slamming him against it. ' Oh! This is what you're doing'

Kurt smirked, distracting Blaine by sucking hard on his neck as he lined himself up, pushing into Blaine, filling him with one thrust. Blaine practically howled, clutching at Kurt's shoulders and throwing his head back, ignoring the thud of the back of his head hitting the wall.

' Oh my gosh…I love you so, so, so much' he groaned, feeling Kurt chuckle against his neck, leaving hickeys there as he waited for Blaine to adjust. ' Move…God…just move!'

Kurt pulled out, feeling the pleasurable strain as he used all of his thigh-muscles to thrust back into Blaine, back into the unbelievably tight heat. Blaine moaned loudly, wrapping his legs tighter around Kurt's waist, using the leverage to move up and down on Kurt's cock as he thrust in harder and faster.

' Oh my gosh…Blaine! You're so tight…' Kurt gasped, fingers digging into the hips in his grasp, hard enough to leave bruises.

' Ah! Kurt…oh Kurt…I forgot how good you feel inside me!' Blaine moaned, gasping for breath as Kurt let go of one of his hips, grasping his cock and pumping his fist around him, pressing his thumb against the underside, squeezing the head with every pump up. ' God! Kurt! I'm gonna cum…can I cum? Please!'

Kurt finally lifted his face from Blaine's neck, now littered with hickeys, and swooping in, pressing a hard, passionate kiss to Blaine's lips, plundering his mouth with his tongue, tasting every part of him. He could feel his orgasm coming on fast as he kept thrusting into his fiancé, gasping into each other's mouths as they picked up speed, his thrusts becoming shallower and even faster.

' Kurt!' Blaine shrieked as his orgasm came crashing down on him, cum spurting out onto both of their chests as Kurt let out a high pitched moan and came deep inside him, thrusting into him and riding out his high.

They stayed, frozen against the wall of their bedroom, Kurt still buried inside Blaine, both gasping for breath. As soon as he regained the feeling in his legs, Kurt carried Blaine back to the bed, laying him down before pulling out and collapsing next to him, his legs aching but his head in a daze.

Kurt smiled, feeling rather than seeing Blaine roll onto his side and cuddle up to his side, draping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to him.

' I love you Kurt, please just…never leave my side, stay with me forever' the prince murmured into Kurt's neck. The brunette nodded, knowing Blaine would feel it, stroking his fingers through his hair, sighing as he felt him drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leaving Blaine to sleep, Kurt untangled himself, pulled the duvet back up, over Blaine, and crept out of the room, letting Perry back into the bedroom, smiling as the puppy sleepily clambered up onto the bed, curling up on Blaine's covered feet. Kurt went to the kitchen, gulping down some warm milk before moving around the living room, picking up random toys and his own bag from next to the door, still confused as to what made Blaine act this way.<p>

He wandered over to the couch, reaching for an empty coffee mug on the table, freezing at a glimpse of a word on a piece of folded paper he'd assumed was some of Blaine's college work.

Die.

He picked it up, eyes going wide as he read the written words. So this was why Blaine panicked. He had thought Kurt was going to be attacked. Feeling a surge of warmth towards the other boy, he dropped the letter as if it burnt him and grabbed Blaine's phone from the side table, finding the number of someone he really didn't want to speak to.

' _Hello?' _

' Hello Mr. Anderson? It's Kurt'

* * *

><p>Kurt sent the letter to the police on the king's instruction the very next day, Blaine watching him seal the paper and the envelope into a larger brown envelope. They didn't discuss it, neither of them sure what to say. A week passed and they tried to forget about the threat, leaving Michael to sort it out for them with the royal family's security team, their attempts dashed when anther letter, exactly a week later, arrived, slid under the front door and pretty much saying the same thing as before. It was Kurt this time, home alone and doing his coursework, he had called Blaine immediately, who ran home from the bookstore and they spent the rest of the evening in bed together.<p>

So it began.

Over the next two weeks, the letters became more and more frequent, one every other day, each more terrifying than the last. They did as Michael had told Kurt, and sealed every letter and its envelope and sent it off, holding each other closely for hours.

Both were scared, though they wouldn't admit it to the other. Blaine had a sickening feeling that the letters were leading up to something, and he feared Kurt might think so too.

They were right.

* * *

><p>AN DUN DUN DUH! That's what went off in my head as I wrote that last part.

So what do ya think? Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had an assignment presentation on the comparison of two basic animal establishments' husbandry and management techniques…I've given the presentation and I'm still not entirely sure what the heck I was talking about :P

Aw, poor Klaine, BIG DRAMA COMING UP NEXT! (Well I think it's big, you can be the judges) It's mostly written (It's what I do when I'm supposed to be working in class ;P) so I just need to type it up.

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to you all! I'm off to play Angry Birds (I'm addicted! It's a serious problem! :O :P) x x

P.S. Thank you for the offer **Kurtsywurtsy** (love the name by the way) I would love to watch Glee with every one of you then we can cause explosions and shatter glass with our Klaine squeals!

P.P.S. **KLAINE4EVR **(love your name too), you wanted a top!Kurt scene so that one is dedicated to you! That's the first one I've ever written so I hope you like it! :D It won't be the last though I promise! XD


	54. Burn

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Burn**

CRASH!

Blaine's eyes shot open at the crash that resonated through the apartment, his arms instinctively pulling Kurt even closer. Silence followed, a long heavy silence thudding against his ears as he lay there for a long moment, eyes wide open, hoping he'd imagined it, holding his love as close as possible.

CRASH!

That was definitely real, he thought, sitting up abruptly, Perry already up, staring at the door and growling softly. Kurt groaned beside him, opening his eyes and glaring up at him from where he'd fallen back onto the pillows.

' Blaine, what the he…'

' Ssh' Blaine hissed, slipping out of the bed and quietly pulling on his sweatpants over his boxers. ' I'll be right back, stay here' he whispered, crossing to the door, waving at Perry to quieten down. Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes in a way that Blain would have found adorable in any other situation.

' What's wrong?'

' Nothing, just…just stay right there, don't move babe'

' Blaine, if this is one of your weird sex things, I have to get up early in the morning' Kurt sighed, frowning at the clock, the bright red letters glowering at him. 2:35.

' Just stay here' Blaine insisted, disappearing through the bedroom door, Perry creeping after him.

Kurt rolled into a ball, hugging Blaine's pillow to his chest trying to go to sleep again and ignoring is fiancé's strange escapades. He was always doing weird things like this, like the time he woke up Kurt by hitting him with a pillow, or when he pushed him out of bed, or when he tried bringing him breakfast in bed and split the orange juice all over Kurt instead.

' KURT!'

Kurt gasped, sitting up again and staring wide eyed as Blaine suddenly came barrelling back into the room, Perry in his arms, quivering in fear. It was only then that Kurt saw the strange orange light in the hallway and the mistiness in the air.

' Blaine?'

' Get up! The apartment is on fire!' Blaine, grabbing his hand and yanking him up out of bed, pushing Perry into his arms.

' What?'

' Fire, come on!' he yelled, pulling a jacket around Kurt, zipping it up around the small puppy and tugging up the hood. ' Try not to breathe too deeply okay? And don't let go of my hand'

Kurt looked almost frozen in fear, hugging his pet to his chest and clutching Blaine's hand in a tight vice-like grip as he pulled him out of the room. He let out a small scream and the sight of the flames covering his beloved living room, the once perfect, gorgeous black couch and armchairs blazing wildly, burnt and cracked, the glass of the windows in the kitchen shattering to pieces, the side board and cupboards cracking against the intense heat, one of the cupboards already broken, the plates and mugs in burnt shards of porcelain on the floor.

Blaine dragged Kurt towards to front door, a huge crash pounding in their ears as the chandelier fell, smashing down onto the coffee, the impact showering huge boards of wood into the blazing couch and throwing it backwards into their path.

' Blaine!' Kurt screeched, pulling him away, wincing as pain suddenly shot through the arm holding Perry. Ignoring it, he tugged Blaine back from the flames, towards the fire escape behind the kitchen window.

' You first, I'm right behind you' Blaine said, pushing Kurt towards the window.

Kurt hissed in pain again, as he stumbled on a broken chair leg, catching himself on the searing hot ceramic sideboard. Ignoring the pain again, he scrambled through the broken window onto the metal fire escape, legs shaking, trembling uncontrollably, hurrying to the steps, stumbling from the trembles.

' It's okay, Perry don't cry' he panted as the small dog whimpered inside his hoodie. ' Daddy's got you'

His heart soared at the sight of the yellow uniforms of the fire fighters running up the fire escape towards him. The leading man caught his arm as he tripped and stumbled down the stairs.

' You come from the top kid?' he asked from beneath his helmet.

' Yeah, we both do…'

' Both?'

Kurt looked round, his once soaring heart plummeting when he couldn't see Blaine behind him.

' Blaine!' he screamed, launching back towards the stairs, struggling when the same hand clung onto him, grabbing him back. ' No! I have to get Blaine!'

' It's too dangerous kid, we'll get him, go with Paul' the fireman told him sternly, passing his arm to a man behind him, not giving Kurt a chance to resist, storming past him with the other men and women towards his burning apartment.

Kurt's heart was beating painfully in his chest as Paul forced him down the fire escape, round to the front of the building. He gasped at the sight of his beloved apartment burning, smoke and violent orange flames billowing and licking out of the front windows.

He turned to Paul.

' Blaine…where's Blaine? He was right behind me' he asked frantically.

' You're Kurt right? Hummel? I've seen you on the news, that's Blaine Anderson yeah?'

' Yeah'

' He'll be fine. You should get you seen by a medic…'

' I'm not going' Kurt snapped, eyes fixed on the burning building, the tears not yet falling, his body in too much shock. ' Not until…' he cut off, gasping again, spotting a familiar head of curly hair coming down the fire escape with a firewoman, handsome face marked with grey smoke. ' BLAINE!'

Blaine jogged over before Kurt could get any closer to the burning building, closing his arms around him. Kurt buried his face into his chest, Perry shaking between them.

' Where did you go?' Kurt whispered, leaning back slightly to look at his smoky face.

' I was grabbing this' Blaine said, arm still around Kurt, holding him close, as he showed him the small framed photo that had stood on the mantelpiece.

' _What's that?' _

_Kurt smiled down at the photo frame in his lap, running his fingertips across the glass, gazing into the unmoving, familiar eyes of his mother. _

' _It's my mum and me, when we went to the zoo when I was five, right before she got ill. Dad took it with a disposable camera, so it's one of a kind. Dad said I could take it with me as long as I figure out how to copy it' he explained, reaching up to set the photo of himself, sat in his mother's arms, with the penguins behind him. ' I loved the penguins' _

_Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his nose into his neck and smiling up at Elizabeth and toddler Kurt. ' My little baby penguin' _

Kurt stared at the photo for a long moment, before burying his face into Blaine's chest again, sobbing dryly.

' Our home' he said, voice muffled.

' It'll be fine, we'll remodel. We have insurance' Blaine reassured him, as the fire fighters put out the flames behind them, aiming the hoses at the building and dosing the flames, wincing at the handful of crashes coming from inside.

They were safe at least. Alive.

* * *

><p>' Boys?'<p>

Kurt and Blaine looked round, both sat on the edge of the back of the ambulance, watching the female paramedic bandage Kurt's burnt hand, Perry sitting quietly, trembling, on Blaine's lap.

' Everyone okay?' the fire chief asked, smiling warmly, stroking the puppy's head gently.

' Yeah, we're fine, thank you sir' Blaine replied, glancing behind the man at the still smouldering apartment with wet eyes. The police had arrived and were putting up orange tape and barriers to stop the press and civilians getting close, marking the building as a crime scene. Other families and residents in the building milling about in their nightclothes, shaken up from the whole experience.

' Good. The fire's out, looks like the damage is situated in the living room, kitchen and the guest room, so your bedroom is pretty much untouched, the door and the entrance of the room are just a bit burnt'

' See babe, your clothes are fine' Blaine said, trying to cheer up his miserable, shaking fiancé, putting an arm around his shoulders. Kurt didn't reply, eyes trained on the working hands of the female paramedic as she finished.

' Do you guys have somewhere to go tonight?' the fire chief asked, looking sympathetically at the small boy.

' We'll stay in a hotel'

' Okay, the police will want to talk to you in a bit, and the news camera are here so watch out. The police are keeping them out for now but just so you know'

' Thank you sir'

Blaine turned back to Kurt after shaking the chief's hand and watching him leave, reaching out to tilt his chin up to look at him. His heart broke at the tears he saw there, blue swimming, a few drops falling onto his pale, slightly smoky cheeks. It wasn't often he saw Kurt's skin this dirty, he would have found it hot if it wasn't for recent events.

' It's alright, we're okay' he sighed, wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb. ' Please don't cry'

' I want to go home' Kurt whispered and Blaine instantly knew what he meant, sitting back on the ambulance and wrapping an arm around him again.

' Okay, we'll go back to Ohio for a while, to recover, then come back and you can redecorate all over again and finish planning the wedding' Blaine told him. ' Okay?'

' Okay' Kurt sighed quietly, leaning into Blaine, his head dropping onto his shoulder, stroking Perry's head when he crawled into his lap, a difficult task with two bandaged hands.

It was an hour before the boys were finally approached by a police officer. Blaine went around each of the families, couples and individuals who shared their building, checking they were okay and apologising, taking Perry with him for the children, leaving Kurt to remain on the ambulance, occasionally being checked over for smoke inhalation and to call his dad. He didn't get the chance though, hands trembling as he wondered what on Earth to say to his father. He didn't want to worry him.

' Kurt Hummel?'

Kurt looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow at the moustached police officer stood in front of him, hat under his arm.

' Yes?'

' I'm Constable Stabler; I work alongside the fire officers to identify causes of fires and other similar accidents. Is your err…partner around?'

Kurt nodded, calling Blaine back over. He could tell this man was uncomfortable with him, looking away when Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, having left Perry to play with Brooklyn, Abigail and Jayla Talbot.

' Blaine Anderson' Blaine said, shaking the man's hand.

' Constable Stabler, I've been reviewing the cause of the fire…'

' I left the stove on didn't I?' the prince laughed, once again futilely trying to lighten the mood, once again failing.

' I'm afraid it's much more serious than that. We discovered broken bottles with residue of cloth and petrol on the floor of the living and kitchen. I'm sorry to say that this was intentional' the police officer explained regrettably.

Kurt and Blaine both gaped at him.

' Somebody set our apartment on fire?' Kurt gasped.

' We're certain yes. The lucky thing is that we might be able to lift fingerprints from the glass shards, to catch who did it…'

' Yes of course! Lucky!' Kurt snapped angrily. ' Let's forget that they just tried to kill us! That they've destroyed half our home! That they have been terrorising us for weeks! That they did it because of our sexuality!'

' Kurt calm down…'

' Mr. Hummel, we can't be sure if this is a homophobic act yet'

' Of course it's a homophobic act! It's always a homophobic act! The fire, the shooting, the slurs, the judgement, the articles! Everything!' Kurt bellowed, rousing attention from other now. ' All my life it's been a homophobic act!'

' Kurt!' Blaine exclaimed, waving Constable Stabler way, grabbing Kurt by the forearms. ' It's okay, we're all alive, that's the main thing isn't it?'

Kurt stared up at him, anger in his once again tear filled eyes, clinging to Blaine's shirt when he pulled him back into his strong arms.

' I want to go home' he said again into his shirt. ' I want to see my dad. I want to see Lily. I don't want to be here'

Blaine nodded, stroking his hair, closing his eyes against the tears in his own eyes. ' Okay'

* * *

><p>' Kurt!'<p>

Kurt started at the yell of his name for the second time that night, looking round and feeling a flood of relief flow through his shaken frame as his brother ran over to him. He just managed to stand up from the open boot of his car before Finn grabbed him, lifting him off his feet as he hugged him.

' Are you okay? Fuck, Kurt! I was so worried!'

' How did you find out?' Kurt gasped, not caring that his bare feet dangled uselessly in the air.

' It's all over the news'

Kurt looked past Finn, smiling slightly at Rachel, Sam and Puck as they joined Finn, who'd obviously run off at first sight of his little brother. The taller boy put him back on his feet gently but Kurt still clung to him, clutching at his sleeves, shaking his head. Finn gave him a sympathetic look, enclosing the smaller boy in his long arms again.

' Are you okay Kurt?' he murmured. Kurt shook his head, pressing his cheek into the soft and warm material of Finn's G.I.T. sweatshirt. He let out a long breath as the familiar musky smell of his brother smothered his senses, ridding them of the stink of smoke.

' Where's Blaine?' Sam asked.

' Upstairs, collecting some of our stuff and Perry's' Kurt explained, pointing to the obedient puppy at his feet, watching him intently, obeying Blaine's order not to leave him. Perry was definitely smarter than he should be. Rachel squeaked, scooping him up and cradling him in her arms.

' You going to mum and dad's?'

Kurt smiled at how well his brother knew him, nodding, still clinging to him like a lifeline.

' You can always stay with us?' Puck offered. ' We can make room, I can sleep on the floor and you and Blaine can have my bed' but both the brothers shook their heads.

' Thanks Noah, but I just really want to go home'

Puck nodded understandably. ' Look at the bright side, you can decorate again'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Both you and Blaine seem to deem me a decorating fiend'

* * *

><p>They left for Ohio in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, in Kurt's car, which Kurt refused to leave in front of their burnt apartment, leaving the fire fighters to secure the structure and move the rest of their things that hadn't been destroyed into storage. The police had already launched into a big forensic investigation into the arson, and had promised to inform them if anything new arrived.<p>

Michael had been furious, calling Blaine as soon as he had heard, assuring him that he would fix it and surprisingly telling his son to keep both himself and Kurt as safe as possible. Kurt had only recently sent an envelope with a new threatening letter to the king to be tested; Blaine's father already on edge as his royal family was threatened by an American. Such an act could be seen as an attack on Cicero.

Perry sat on Kurt's lap for most of the trip, clambering over the console and jumping on Blaine as well, making the driver laugh and scratch the puppy behind the ears. Kurt was subdued, smiling at Blaine's singing and Perry's antics, his hands stinging beneath the bandages and tiredness getting to him with the shock. His limbs had stopped trembling, but Blaine hadn't even started yet, and he worried that the shock would hit him whilst they were still driving.

Burt was waiting for them on the porch when they pulled into the driveway, launching himself down the steps and over to the car, ripping open the passenger door and dragging his son out, hugging him tightly to his chest, tears in his eyes. Blaine slid out on the car, going round to take out their bags, surprised when Burt pulled him into an embrace as well.

' Thank God you're both okay'

The whole day, Kurt watched Blaine closely, looking for the signs that his fiancé was going into shock, but it never happened. They slept for a few hours, got up, played with Lily and Perry (the little one-year-old instantly falling in love with the puppy, who seemed to feel the same way, covering her in licks and letting her cuddle him), ate, watched T.V. and even spoke to the police about any developments. They had found fingerprints on the glass and were waiting to match them with their database.

That night, Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his old en-suite bathroom of his old bedroom, rubbing cream into his finally clean cheeks, cringing over the damage the smoke had done to his skin, drying it out. His skin hadn't been so dry since he went with Burt, Carole and Finn to California the summer after he met Blaine and he got sunburnt on his cheeks when Finn stole his parasol.

' Blaine, you should use some of my cream, that smoke does horrible things to your skin!' he called through the open door where he knew Blaine was lying on the bed reading. ' Blaine?…Blaine? Did you hear me?'

CRASH!

Kurt flew into the bedroom, heart pumping, shoulders sagging in relief at the sight of Blaine sat on the floor against the bed, a broken plate, which had held some toast, shattered in front of him. He began to speak when he saw Blaine's face, his skin pale like a ghost's, his eyes wide and fear so obvious in them it was painful. He was holding his other wrist, his palm red with a small amount of blood.

' Blaine?' he said softly, approaching him slowly. ' Blaine? Are you okay?'

He crouched down next to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder, gasping when Blaine flinched, his head swinging round to stare at him with eyes just as wide. Kurt smiled.

' It's okay…'

Blaine shook his head. ' It's not okay' he said, his voice breaking on the last word, tears filling his eyes. ' I…I could have lost you today'

Kurt shook his head, stroking a hand over his loose curls. ' But you didn't, and I didn't lose you. They can't break us Blaine'

Blaine allowed Kurt to stem the bleeding on his hand with some tissue, tears racing down his cheeks. They didn't say anything more as Kurt picked him up off the floor, lying him down on the bed and clearing up the broken plate before switching off the light and sliding under the covers with his crying fiancé. He rolled to face Blaine, smiling when he saw hazel eyes already gazing into his own. He wiped away the tears, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, not expecting Blaine to catch the back of his neck and hold him there, their lips moving together for several moments, tongues darting out to taste each other, relishing in the absence of the smoky taste that had come with a kiss they shared earlier that day.

They slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads together and breathing each other in, eyes locked, arms tight around each other. Blaine smiled.

' I love you so much Kurt'

' I love you too Blaine, with all my heart'

' Marry me'

' Definitely'

They fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other; Kurt's head resting against Blaine's chest and Blaine's resting on Kurt's head, Perry curled up at their feet.

* * *

><p>AN Aw, some fluff at the end :D Hope you enjoyed the drama! Let me know what you think! Be nice since I didn't leave you hanging on that cliff for too long!

Can't wait until Thursday for Glee so again, nobody tell me anything on tonight's episode!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	55. It Started With A Kiss

**Chapter Fifty-Five: It Started With A Kiss **

' It's only for a few days'

Kurt huffed and Perry whimpered, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Blaine throw some clothes into a bag with his laptop and chargers.

' I don't want to leave but if we want to get married, I have to talk to the Lords and whatever and get them to agree, otherwise we're going to have to hold off on the wedding' the prince sighed, cringing at their identical sad looks. ' Don't give me that look…both of you'

Perry yipped. Kurt chuckled, scratching him behind the ears, still watching Blaine with pleading eyes. Blaine was avoiding looking at both of them know, concentrating on making sure his suits were unwrinkled in their bags. He sighed when he felt Kurt's eyes still on him.

' Kurt, it's not that I want to go, I really hate leaving you especially only a few days after the fire but I can't cancel this trip. It's important' he said, zipping up his bag and turning back to Kurt on the bed. ' Now then, the car will be here in five minutes, so are you going to sit there pouting in that adorable yet sexy way that I'm going to be imagining all the time I'm away, or are you going to come here and kiss me?'

Kurt stayed where he was, crossing both his legs and arms and sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout that melted Blaine's heart. He crossed the room, cupping his sulking face and kissing him, sucking his pouting lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. Kurt hummed happily, uncrossing his legs and wrapping a hand behind Blaine's neck and leaning back, pulling him down on top of him. Kurt hooked a leg around Blaine's hip, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

' Hm…you're not going to make me forget about the trip Kurt' Blaine groaned between kisses. Kurt grinned, nipping at Blaine's lip this time.

' I can damn well try'

Blaine whined, pulling away reluctantly, straddling Kurt's hips and looking down at him sprawled out on the bed. He began to speak, laughing instead when Perry jumped onto Kurt's shoulder and took hold of Blaine's jacket in his teeth, pulling at it. Kurt giggled.

' Not you too' Blaine chuckled.

' Blaine! The car's here!' Carole suddenly called from downstairs.

' Okay, I really have to go' he sighed, kissing Perry on the top of the head, making him let go and kissing Kurt quickly, dipping his tongue into his mouth for one more taste before jumping off of him and grabbing his bags. He looked back and felt a sudden surge not to leave at the sight of Kurt leaning up on his elbows, still sprawled on the bed, a look of both sadness and amusement, mixed with a small amount of lust from the kiss. He groaned. ' I really need to stop looking at you when I'm trying to leave the room'

Kurt smiled. ' You should go' he sighed, getting up, Perry in his arms, to see him out. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist as they went to the front door, pressing a kiss to his temple.

' I'll be back soon'

* * *

><p>' You alright kiddo?' Burt asked as his son collapsed onto the sofa beside him, automatically leaning his head on his father's shoulder. Burt wrapped an arm around his arm around his son, rubbing his arm to comfort him. He was glad his son was back, but terrified by the circumstances. He hadn't slept the night after his son and his future son-in-law had arrived in the wee hours of the morning, bandages on his son's hands and arm and smoke covering the pyjama clad boys. He hadn't slept well since then.<p>

' I hate that he has to leave' Kurt sighed, pulling his legs up and curling up to Burt's side. ' But he has to…if we want to get married'

' Yeah, of course…it'll be okay kid' Burt tried to reassure him again. ' Listen, I need to get a tux for your wedding don't I? What did you want me to get?'

Kurt smiled. His father always brought up something to do with clothes when he was trying to cheer him up. It made him feel warm, like he was a kid again, who'd just come home from a hard day at school and needed consoling. It was sweet that his father still treated him like this. Like he was still his baby boy.

' We've decided on black suits with red touches for the groomsmen so yeah'

' What do ya say we drive up to Westerville tomorrow and go to the super mall up there? Have a day of shopping with Carole and Lily?' Burt suggested. Kurt sat up slightly, looking at his father with a raised eyebrow.

' You hate shopping'

' Yeah but I love you, so I'll persevere'

Kurt smiled, resting his head back on his father's shoulder and curling back up, eyes on the T.V.

' Yeah, that sounds gre…turn it up' Kurt suddenly said, waving frantically at his father, who quickly turned the T.V. up which was now showing the news. The buxom blonde newswoman was stood in front of the familiar building, the top apartment scorched black. There was a crowd of people outside it, holding placards and banners, chanting something.

' Here I am at Prince Blaine and his new fiancé Kurt Hummel's New York apartment, which was torched just three days ago in a shocking act of arson. It has been reported that there were ambulances on the scene but both Prince Blaine and Mr. Hummel were only suffering from minor smoke inhalation and burns. As you can see behind me, the police are deep into an investigation into the identity of the arsonist, however their investigations are hindranced by a huge crowd of protesters who have collected outside, here to protest against the up-coming marriage of Prince Blaine and his high school sweetheart Kurt Hummel, a controversial marriage which is going down in history as the first royal gay marriage' the woman said, too cheerfully for the news she was reporting.

' Protesting?' Kurt whispered, noticing Carole come in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel, looking worriedly at the T.V. as the woman continued to speak.

' The protesters have been here for almost four hours now, and they all seem to be members of a new internet group called People Against Royal Gays. We have the leader and creator of the group, and resident of Lima, Ohio, the hometown of Mr. Hummel, Mr. David Karofsky'

' WHAT!' Both Kurt and Burt bellowed, making Carole jump, as the familiar bury form of David Karofsky sauntered onto the screen, Azimio at usual at his heels, both grinning smugly.

The woman held out the microphone to Karofsky, smiling brightly.

' Mr. Karofsky, you attended school with Mr. Hummel, correct?'

' Yes, we were in the same year' Karofsky replied, just as smug as his grin.

' What was Mr. Hummel like in high school?'

' He made the whole of the male student body uncomfortable to be honest, pushing his sexuality in our faces and coming onto anyone' Karofsky explained, putting on his serious, "good student" face that he used a lot in high school. ' He even had a crush on this guy who eventually became his step-brother, there were so many stories going round that he came on to him constantly, but nothing happened'

' Really? So Mr. Hummel was so what of a sexual deviant?'

' Definitely. He was banned from the boy's locker room because he made everyone else uncomfortable and eventually had to leave to go to Dalton Academy because of an incident involving myself that I'm unable to discuss. The lifestyle he had chosen is wrong and un-Godly, which is why I created the group to protest against Kurt and Prince Blaine making a public travesty of marriage' Karofsky said. Kurt clenched his fists on his legs, his father mimicking his actions. Karofsky continued. ' Marriage should be between a man and a woman, and I'm sure many people in Cicero would agree that a country should be ruled by a man and a woman, a king and a queen, a real female queen!' the crowd cheered loudly behind him. ' They are insulting both the beauty of marriage and the royal family and traditions of Cicero and other countries with monarchs. What they are doing is making it seem as if homosexuality is okay, when it's not'

' YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!' Kurt screamed, pounding his fist into the couch.

' Kurt! Language!' Carole gasped.

' Hypocrite?' Burt stared at his son quizzically. Kurt shook his head, glaring at the newswoman as she continued speaking as he jumped up, grabbing the phone off the cradle, punching in the numbers. ' Who are you calling? Blaine?' Kurt shook his head.

' No' he grumbled, tapping his foot, waiting for the phone to stop ringing, jumping as soon as it picked up. ' Finn! Are you watching the news? Yes? Did you see…? Good, I need you to do something for me…I need you to set up a meeting between myself and Dave Karofsky'

' You are not seeing this bastard' Burt growled when his son hung up the phone, grinning.

' Don't worry dad, I have a plan'

* * *

><p>Just two days later, dressed in a detailed black casual suit and red shirt his father had insisted on buying him the day before, Kurt sat nervously in the familiar office of Mr. Schuester at McKinley High School, awaiting the supposed arrival of David Karofsky. Finn had called him back the evening after Kurt had called him, confirming that Karofsky was expected to come to this proposed meeting.<p>

Kurt wasn't sure what he was going to neither say, nor any idea what Karofsky would do or say when he arrived. It was a Wednesday but school had already been out for half an hour, only the clubs remaining. Kurt knew somewhere in the building, the glee club were practicing, a thought that both warmed his heart and made it ache with loss, he missed glee club, he missed the solidarity between the group of mismatched teenagers that wouldn't have been friends in any other situation, he even missed their arguments, however frequent and stupid they were.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the door of the office opening. He looked up to lock eyes with the familiar face of Dave Karofsky, a soft look that instantly hardened at there locked gaze. Kurt didn't say a thing, waving to the chair placed directly opposite him in the clear space of the office. Karofsky sat and they fell into a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes, before the larger boy spoke up.

' Well what did you want Hummel?'

Kurt didn't reply, giving him a hard look, running a fingertip over the ring on his finger, studying the other boy for another few minutes of silence. He was different, not bigger or burlier, but there was a short line of stubble over his chin, and he was dressed in jeans and a shirt. He looked older but he still had the high school born sense of menace. Kurt tried not to shiver anxiously as Karofsky's fists rolled into balls on the arms of the chair.

' Look, if this is some trick then you're gonna be sorry'

More threats. After Kurt left Dalton and come back to McKinley so long ago, he had thought that Karofsky had changed, that suddenly he was a different person, who wouldn't hurt Kurt, who for a short amount of time protected Kurt. What had changed?

' I'm not stopping the protests if that's what you want, you can't marry Blaine, it's wrong'

Ah Blaine, Blaine would hate it if he knew Kurt was here, sitting in his former favourite teacher's office across the boy – the man – who once threatened to kill him, who had started protests against them getting married.

' Why did you want to see me?'

' It's not my fault what you're doing is wrong!'

' If you think this is getting to me, you've got it wrong Hummel! Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind!'

' If you're trying to piss me off then it's not working'

' Say something!'

Why was he doing this to him? Why didn't he want him to be happy? It would be in a completely different country, why was he preoccupying himself with something that didn't even involve him, didn't even involve America. He was going to live in Cicero after the wedding and the honeymoon, why was this so important to Karofsky?

' Stop looking at me! Stop looking at me with those eyes!' Karofsky shouted, leaping to his feet and storming over to Kurt.

Kurt stared up at him. Was this a bad idea?

' STOP IT!'

Kurt only just managed to hold in a gasp as Karofsky grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him out of the chair. He winced as Karofsky shook him hard. Then something flashed in the other boy's eyes, and this time it was clear what it was. Regret. Sadness. Turmoil. Kurt held his gaze as Karofsky stopped shaking him, and simply stared down at him, almost like the time in the locker room, however this time the ring standing bold as brass on Kurt's finger, as his left hand gripped Karofsky's arm instinctively, felt like a security blanket around him. Karofsky moved his gaze, glancing down at the ring then back up at Kurt.

' What do you want from me?' he asked quietly, almost in a whisper, desperation in his voice, over coming every other one of his emotions.

' I want to know why' Kurt replied just as quietly, and suddenly Karofsky released him, backing away, hands shaking, eyes averted.

' I can't do it Kurt' he muttered, sounding angry again but not at Kurt anymore. ' I can't be who you want me to be, it's too hard. I've tried…tried to be that and…and…I asked my dad how he felt about gays and he said they were disgusting. I can't…he'll disown me…he's the only one I have. I can't Kurt, I can't do it'

Kurt shakily lowered himself back into his seat, gesturing for Karofsky to do the same, which he did, gripping the arms hard. Kurt took several deep breaths to calm himself, smiling slightly when the other boy did the same.

' What happened Dave? You were doing so well in junior year, I mean you hit a road bump with the prom and I hold my hands up to that, I pushed you a little but Dave…I just want you to be happy' Kurt said. Karofsky looked up at his words, a pleading look in his eyes that almost broke Kurt's heart. ' You put on this big, tough guy attitude Dave but I can see in your eyes…you're just scared of losing everyone you love, and it'll haunt me if I don't finish what we both started, because I'm in your life now Dave, I'm in it until I can help you be who you're meant to be'

Karofsky smiled. Not that jeering smile or the smug smile he always had in high school. The comforted smile, the reassured smile that Kurt had never seen before. A smile that quickly flickered out as enough thought came over Karofsky.

' You know when I apologised to you? Before prom?'

' Yeah'

' I meant every word of it…'

' I know you did. I never doubted that' Kurt told him, completely honest. It had never crossed his mind that Karofsky's apology in the hallway before French had been anything less than genuine. Not once. He frowned, watching his former classmate open and close his mouth several times, searching for words that weren't coming to him. ' What is it Dave?'

Again, Karofsky looked at him with pleading eyes. ' He makes you happy doesn't he?'

It was obvious who he meant. ' Yes he does'

' Does he know you've met with me?'

' No, he's back in Cicero trying to get the Lords and whatever to agree to let us get married' Kurt explained with a sigh.

' What will happen if they say no?'

' Then we'll figure something out' Kurt shrugged. ' He says we'll elope but I highly doubt that…why?'

Karofsky looked away. ' I want you to be happy too Kurt…you deserve it after all I put you through…but I just…if none of this had happened…if I'd have handled it differently…if what happened in the locker room didn't happen…do you…do you think you'd ever be this happy with…me?'

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and for several long moments he gaped at the other boy. Was the kiss in the locker room not just a reaction to many in-coming emotions running through Karofsky? Had it meant more to him? Kurt gulped before answering with an answer he wasn't certain of himself.

' Maybe'

Karofsky lifted his eyes from the floor and Kurt felt the look of total regret hit him like a throw to the lockers, hurting more than that ever did.

' Why are you protesting my happiness Dave?' he asked, breathlessly, his head reeling.

' I dunno'

' "I dunno" isn't good enough' Kurt snapped, suddenly finding himself angry at the memory of the news and what was said. ' You want me to be happy yet you insist on hurting me every chance you get! What you said was untrue and hurtful, and you know it. High school was a painful time for me and you and your cronies were the sole reason for that, and now even out of high school you're trying to hurt and bully me just because of the life I choose to lead, why can't you just leave me alone?' he took a deep breath. ' I want the truth…why are you so avidly protesting for the destruction of my relationship?'

' I dunno!…maybe some part of me doesn't want you to be happy and me not to be…or maybe some part of me thinks that if you can't marry him then maybe…maybe…I could have a chance'

Kurt shook his head. ' I'm sorry, but no amount of protesting or lack of a marriage certificate is going to make me leave him again'

Karofsky sighed. ' Yeah I figured as much…but I just…I just don't know how to move on from you'

' You take each day as it comes and put it in your head that yes you will find happiness…it may not be tomorrow or next week, even next month…but if you open yourself to who you are, you'll find happiness just in waking up in the morning, because you'll know that you're being true to yourself, and to the ones who actually care about you' Kurt said, standing and pulling his chair closer, sitting down and covering Karofsky's hand with his own much smaller one. ' Your dad will come around eventually, as will all those friends of yours…and if they don't, well I'll be your friend'

' Yeah?'

' But only if you stop this ridiculous protest' Kurt said sternly. ' You said you want me to be happy, Blaine is my happiness, I'm happy every day because of him. Nothing can destroy that'

Karofsky sighed again, nodding. ' I hate him you know'

' I know. He hates you too'

' Yeah I could tell by that fight we almost had' Dave chuckled, looking at Kurt and smiling slightly. ' I'm sorry for the protests and for what I said…you gotta understand though Kurt, high school wasn't a picnic for me either'

' I know it wasn't'

' I had to do what I did, for survival'

' No, you had to do what you did for pure denial. Best way to avoid who you really are is trying to destroy the life of the boy whose life you want' Kurt sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. When he looked back down, Karofsky was watching him closely. ' You can't make up excuses Dave'

' I know, and I really am sorry'

Kurt nodded. ' You could have come to me you know? You could have come to talk to me, told me what was bothering you, we could have dealt with it together'

' One of my biggest mistakes' the larger boy admitted. ' And one of my biggest regrets'

Silence fell as they both processed what had been said between them, Karofsky of his own admittances and Kurt at the difference in saw in the face and eyes of the boy who once threatened his life because of a kiss.

' Do you know who set fire to our apartment?' Kurt asked quietly, dreaded the answer, fists balled on his lap. Karofsky sighed and his stomach clenched.

' Yeah…it wasn't me or Azimio…but I'll call the police tonight and tell them who it was'

' Why did they do it'

' You know why'

' Dave, that was my home, whoever this person was put mine and Blaine's and our pets life in danger, I need to closure, I need to know why' Kurt pleaded with him, hating how high his voice had gone.

' They did it because they didn't like how you live, and how happy you are…they did it to try to destroy some of that happiness' Karofsky explained. ' I've only met them like twice, but they're horrible people, apparently they've written to that guy who tried to shoot you and shot Blaine instead. Maybe that's how they got the idea, I dunno, but I'll make sure that they're put away. I know people who have evidence that it was them so yeah'

' Will you stop the protest?' Kurt suddenly asked.

' Yeah, I get rid of the page tonight, email them all to stop, there might be some people who still want to protest but I'll tell them we had a talk…I won't mention any details…but I tell them that you made me see the errors of my ways'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ' Have I made you see the errors of your ways?'

' You've made me realise that I should be who I want to be and if people don't like it then tough' Karofsky shrugged. Kurt smiled brightly, laughing a little. ' What's so funny?'

' Just…I've been waiting for you to say anything remotely like that, and you've finally said it in the most nonchalant way ever!'

Karofsky grinned. ' Yeah, I suppose that is a bit twisted…but I feel like…like I've grown up since high school, you know?'

' Yeah I know'

' I know it's only been a year or so, but…I still feel that way'

' I know Dave, me too. It's funny what a lack of these four walls can do to a person' Kurt smiled, looking around the familiar office before looking back at Karofsky. ' Thank you for meeting me today'

' It's alright, I'm glad I did it' he replied, smiling back. ' We had to clear the air properly at some point, though I was sure when I heard from Finn that you were going to slap me or something'

' I should' Kurt said, sternly, a smile still on his face. ' But I think you've suffered enough for my liking, that Azimio however…'

' I'll talk to him, I'm not sure how or what I'll say but I'll talk to him, I promise'

Kurt nodded, somewhat relieved by his promise to talk to his other former tormentor. He had said all he wanted to say, dashing his expectations of a loud shouting match, pleased by Karofsky's words, and next thing he knew they were walking out of the school, having said goodbye to and thanked Mr. Schuester, towards their two separate cars parked in the school parking lot. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the idea that only a few years ago, he would have feared crossing this parking lot through fear of dumpster tosses or beatings from the very boy walking beside him.

' Well err…goodbye Kurt, I'll see ya around' Karofsky said awkwardly holding out a hand, which Kurt shook, not letting go.

' Dave, I want us to be friends, I want to know how you're doing…I want you to come to my wedding, so just…think about everything I said okay?' he told the shocked boy.

' You want me to come to my wedding?'

' Yes, maybe it will give you…inspiration for happiness' Kurt shrugged, letting go of his hand and smiling brightly up at him. ' So think long and hard about what I said and what you want to do…I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want you to be happy. I'd better get home, my dad's probably panicking over how this went so I should probably put him out of his misery…you should too, talk to your dad, you never know, you might get a stronger relationship with him out of it'

Karofsky nodded. ' Yeah, you could be right'

' I'm always right'

Karofsky laughed. ' Thanks for everything Kurt'

' Anytime Dave' Kurt smiled, and he watched as the older boy got into his truck, still watching as Dave drove away. Not Karofsky. Dave.

* * *

><p>~~~The next day~~~<p>

**Dave Karofsky **and **Kurt Hummel** are now friends

**Dave Karofsky **I'm gay

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **And the happiness begins

* * *

><p>AN I thought I'd add that little part at the end coz I can see Karofsky telling his dad but I figured he'd see this as the easiest way. Let me know if you love or hate it.

I'm rather pleased with my first scene and Burt/Kurt scene so let me know…in fact review about everything! I need to know what you think! Tell me! Tell Me! TELL ME!

Also Mash Off was AWESOME! That slap was amazing and Santana killed Someone Like You! She was phenomenal and Naya's acting was too, best scene she's ever done I think! Poor Cory for getting hit in the face, according to both of them nobody told him it was going to happen, and Kevin McHale was like "Hit him! Hit him!" And she had to hit him twice for the cameras! Watch Glee: Behind the slap = So funny! Oh and bless Puck, he's so sweet! AH! And the first song! THAT WAS FANTABULOUS! XD

I really do hope Karofsky returns to McKinley; we need him to make Blaine jealous and needlessly protective over Kurt! What do you all want to see happen in this season?

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	56. Change The World

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Change The World **

' Will you stop pacing? It's giving me a headache'

Blaine glared at Jack, not pausing in his pacing up and down the ornate corridor, his dress shoes clicking on the marble floor and his hair a mess as he kept running both his hands through it. Jack and Ella sat watching him, both dressed in the same sort of finery as him, Jack in a suit almost identical to Blaine's with coloured waistcoats (red for Blaine and pink for Jack), and Ella in a long medieval styled midnight blue dress, all of them wearing sky blue sashes, to mark them as the royal children. The twins watched as their brother paced nervously, waiting for all of the Lords and Earls and Ambassadors to arrive.

Michael had arranged for all of the men and women of grand status in Cicero, to attend a meeting, so Blaine could plea to them for the change to the law of royal marriage. They were all currently collecting in the throne room, where Michael, Isabelle, Christian and Sebastian were greeting them, leaving the twins to try to calm Blaine's nerves.

' It'll be alright' Ella smiled, subconsciously smoothing down her skirt and hair. It was almost time for them to go in.

' But what if it's not? I am marrying Kurt, but I'm not abandoning this country, I'm not putting that burden on Jack' Blaine exclaimed, tugging his hair nervously.

' Blaine' Jack sighed, standing from the window sill and walking over to his brother, pulling his hands out of his hair and smoothing it down. ' Firstly, the fact that you would do that for me is heart warming and I love you for it, and secondly it'll be okay, just say what you want to say, speak from the heart and they'll be able to see how much you love Kurt. It's so obvious anyway'

' I have no idea what I'm going to say' Blaine sighed, letting his brother fix his hair and clothes for him. Jack clicked his tongue, redoing his jacket buttons that in Blaine's angst, he had fasten wrongly.

' You can barely dress yourself' the youngest prince grumbled. Ella giggled.

' Blaine, just tell them how much you love Kurt and how much good he will do for this country, and how your union will set us apart from the other countries' she told him. ' Most of the ambassadors are very nice, and modern, so you'll probably have no problems with them, it's the Lords and Earls who are going to make things difficult. Now Jack and I will be right at your side every moment, so don't worry, just do what Jack said, say what's in your heart and speak confidently, coz nobody likes a nervous heir'

' I can't stop being nervous'

' Well fake it then, act confident and everything should go swimmingly' Jack told him, smoothing down his lapels and sash just as Philippe approached them.

' It's time to go in, your Majesties' he bowed and Blaine gulped, taking a deep breath, thinking of Kurt as the doors of the throne room were opened and he walked inside with Jack and Ella at his heels.

The throne room was full of people already, all dressed finely and all turning to watch as the trio entered the room, smiling and nodding in greeting as they marched up to the front of the room, towards the thrones where the rest of his family stood at the bottom of the steps. Jack and Ella stayed at his sides, slightly behind him as he climbed the steps and turned to face the room full of important people, some frowning, some looking pleased, others confused. He took a deep breath, the simple gold band on his finger catching the light as he spread his arms slightly.

' Thank you all for coming, I know you're all busy so I'll be as quick as possible and let you get home' he began, with a smile, tucking his arms behind his back and continuing. ' I've asked you all here today because of a matter of utmost importance to me and to this country. I know many of you are from other countries and are here as ambassadors, and I thank you for coming all this way, however the matter may well affect other countries in Europe and I want you all to be keep in the loop' he took a deep breath. ' I want to marry Kurt Hummel'

There was a smattering of murmurs around the hall at his words, some of the older and more traditional Lords looked aghast, muttering furiously to their spouses or those beside them. Blaine held up a hand to try to stem the murmurs.

' Cicero has always been a country of tradition mixed with the modern world. We have depended on our royals to lead the way and to know what is best, yet we have also used the teachings of other countries and other cultures as a basis on which we live. I have learnt many things during my time in America, many things that I will take with me to the throne, and one of those things is that it doesn't matter who or what you are, love is love, and sometimes you have to fight for that love.

' I know you were all shocked, some of you even disappointed to learn of my sexuality, but I can't change who I am, or who I love, and I love Kurt, and I want to marry him. I am here to ask you all to agree to change the law, so any royal can marry anyone they please, man or woman'

The crowd began to murmur again, louder this time, but Blaine held up his hands once more.

' My esteemed Lords and Earls, think about what this will say about Cicero as a country. It will put us apart from everyone else as those who have embraced modern society, who have put away some of our sillier traditions, and put ourselves in the history books as those who accept all. My ambassadors, surely if Cicero takes this leap, other countries in Europe will be quick to follow.

I'm not saying our traditions are silly, I'm saying that some traditions need to be altered, to make way for the coming times and the developing world. Cicero wasn't seen in all its glory until the events beginning with my brother's eloping, which I personally support still as a good step forward, but now look at us, we're the centre of worldwide talk! Think how strong and how impressive we will seem to the rest of the world when we reveal that we have taken on this new world with strength and determination to be different from the rest, to be strong enough to stand up and say "our citizens can live however they wish", when we say "that we are different from others, that nothing can weaken us".

My father always taught me that a country is as strong as the man who rules it, but no man can rule alone, and it doesn't matter who helps him. King Jacques Anderson, my grandfather, ruled with the help of his brother, Prince Godfried and with the help of Queen Claudette, and he was one of the greatest kings there's ever been, so it shows that it doesn't matter who helps you rule, it matters how you rule.

Kurt…he's kind and he's generous, and he will be an asset to this country, and to me, and I can't imagine ruling this country with anyone else but him. I know he's American and I know that we're young, but surely a bond with America can only lead to good things. We can start so many relations with one of the super power countries.

So I ask you all, to vote to change the law, to allow everyone of Cicero to marry anyone they want, to love whomever they want. Lets vote to set Cicero apart from others, to make it go down in history as the country who accepts people's differences and embraces their own'

He fell silent, and the hall was too for a few long seconds, then suddenly someone started to clap, and many others followed. Blaine sighed in relief, noting a few of the Cicero Lords – including Lord Noir – frowning at him with identical looks of disdain. Suddenly a voice spoke up over the dying down applause.

' You really expect us to agree to something that could very well ruin our country?' a Lord spoke up. Blaine looked in his direction, his eyes falling on Lord Noir and his stomach twisting. Beside the greying haired man, Piers looked ashamed by his father's words, sending Blaine an apologetic look before fixing his eyes on the marble floor. ' We are a kingdom of tradition and what you wish to do is throw all of that to the dogs'

' No, I wish to put Cicero in the history books…' Blaine protested but the Lord cut him off, shocking most of the others in the throne room.

' By allowing two men to rule this country within an unholy union'

' For generations, Cicero has in no way been influenced by religions. We have a variety of religions and cultures living in our country, so don't bring God and things being unholy into this, because it's not about religious views' Blaine told Lord Noir, who scowled at him. ' It's about what I think is best for this country, and my plea for my people to trust me enough to know what is best and to trust me enough to know that this is good, that this will bring good things for our kingdom'

' I think myself and some of the other Lords are worried that you do not know what is best for this country, that you are too young to understand it at all'

Blaine frowned, biting his bottom lip and glancing at his mother and father as half a dozen men around Lord Noir nodded their agreement. Isabelle smiled reassuringly at him and Michael nodded, a gesture to his son to keep going.

' I have wanted what is best for this country since I was old enough to understand who I was, not personally but publicly' Blaine continued.

' You left to live in America' another Lord pointed out to which Blaine gritted his teeth.

' That is neither here nor there. That was before I learnt that I would be king and surely my experiences, both good and bad and the fact that I am here, I haven't freaked out, and the only time I have "gone off the rails" is when Kurt left because of me…surely these are signs that I can handle it? Surely that shows the maturity I have gained from a different culture and the people I have met? If I didn't think I could handle it, or I wasn't the right person for the job, or even that others didn't see me as the best person for the job, I would step down' Blaine insisted. ' I am ready for such an honour and I'm ready to marry Kurt and rule with him. I just need to know if you all think the kingdom is ready'

' For other countries to mock us for allowing two young married men rule our country…!' Lord Noir exclaimed, loosing his temper but cutting off when a new voice directly beside him spoke up.

' Enough dad!'

Lord Noir turned, glaring at his son. ' Pierre…'

' No! You can't treat people like this…like who they are and who they love changes whether or not they matter or not' Piers snapped, pushing through the crowd and climbing the steps to stand next to Jack. ' I have met Kurt and I have seen Blaine and Kurt together…and I can't imagine a couple better suited for this honour. Father, you once told me that there are certain qualities wanted for a queen; kindness, beauty, someone who the people can relate to, who can fall in love with. Kurt has all of those qualities and more, and he would make a fantastic ruler beside Blaine, regardless of his gender'

' I agree, we live in a world where the genders are becoming less segregated' Jack piped up, touching Piers' arm. ' Women have so many more rights now, why not those with different choices when it comes to how they live, who they love, what they wish to do?'

' Here here!' a boy from the crowd called out, beginning a smattering of applause and laughter.

' Blaine was right when he said that it would put Cicero in the history books, but surely it would also show that we are not a country limiting ourselves by looking at someone for what they appear to be rather than who they really are' Ella spoke up, beaming at Blaine when he glanced back at her. ' Kurt lit up my life and made me see things in a completely different way, and as a princess I want every citizen to feel the same feelings that Kurt gives me'

Blaine smiled at the three behind him gratefully before turning back to the stunned into silence crowd of men and women. Lord Noir was no longer glaring at him, staring fixedly at the floor, face full of thought. Blaine had a rushing feeling of affection towards Piers, who had pretty much torn himself from his family for Blaine's happiness. Blaine knew he would do everything to make sure that Piers was happy with Jack for the rest of his life.

' I love Kurt, with all of my heart, and I refuse to live without him, because I can't live without him, physically and emotionally, and because I know that he will bring greatness to this country, and add that essence that we need' Blaine finally finished, looking towards the Lords, some of whom were still frowning at him, but now he found he didn't care as his father ascended the steps, clapping him on the shoulder as he stood beside him and Blaine was shocked by the look of genuine pride on the older man's face.

' You'll be a great king Blaine' Michael murmured before turning to the crowd of people. ' If I could ask all those unable to vote to wait outside whilst the vote is taken'

Ella linked her arm with Blaine's and practically dragged him from the hall, squealing and throwing her arms around him as soon as the doors were closed.

' I am so proud of you! You did it! Did you hear that applause? They loved you!' she exclaimed into his ear.

' You were great. Everything you said was perfect' Jack agreed, hugging him when Ella finally pulled away. Blaine beamed at both of them.

' Thanks, I think I might have gotten through to a handful of them at least' he gushed happily.

' You convinced me'

The three turned at the new, foreign voice, to see the boy who had cheered in the crowd, with spiky brown hair and a young, handsome face, around the same age as Blaine. He reminded him a lot of Kurt. He was dressed in a dark suit with a dark green shirt and bright green waistcoat, a gold pin in the shape of a four-leaf clover attached to his lapel. He smiled as he approached, bowing.

' Sorry to intrude'

' No, you didn't', it's fine. You liked the speech huh?' Blaine grinned.

' Yeah…well to be honest I was all for you and Mr. Hummel getting married anyway, but my dad liked it!' the boy said eagerly.

' Blaine Anderson' Blaine said, holding out a hand, which the boy shook just as enthusiastically.

' Rory McFlanagan, my dad's the Irish ambassador. He wanted me to learn more about his job so I could take his place or something, so he dragged me along'

' Oh well good to meet you Rory, your dad really liked it yeah?' Blaine asked, keen for any form of feedback other than his siblings' encouraging words. The Irish boy nodded. ' So much he'd vote for my marriage?'

' Definitely. Before this he never had a problem with your relationship so I can't see him voting against you to be honest. I would certainly vote for you' Rory told him, rocking on the balls of his feet. ' We were already discussing your wedding on the way here, since the king invited us and all'

' Ah of course, all of the ambassadors and people with a status are invited, I keep forgetting that. Well I'm glad I'll have more than a few smiling faces in the crowd when I'm saying my vows then' Blaine sighed, biting his bottom lip nervously.

' I'm sure they'll be more than a few. It's a happy occasion when people get married, whoever it is and whatever the situation' Rory tried to reassure him. ' I look forward to meeting your fiancé, Prince Blaine, I must admit I've been following him on Twitter and he sounds so lovely, and such a great singer, I've watched some of his videos, and yours in fact. They were very impressive'

Blaine grinned. This boy was certainly succeeding in his intent to distract him from whatever was going on in the throne room, his thick Irish accent liquid satin in Blaine's ears, helpfully sidetracking him from the discussion of his immediate future going on behind closed doors. Barely thinking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking down at the screen and smiling at the picture of himself and Kurt; it was a photo of them both at junior prom, Blaine with his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pressing his forehead to his temple but looking at the camera, with a small smile. Kurt was beaming happily, crown in place, holding Blaine's hand to his chest, not looking at the camera but lovingly at Blaine. It was one of Blaine's favourite photos of them together.

There was a new text from Kurt waiting for him, and he smiled at the familiar words turned back on him.

**To 3 **

**From Kurtie: Courage, my love, courage **

' You two use that word a lot' Jack said, reading the text over his brother's shoulder. Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

' It's something that holds us together' was the only explanation he offered, storing his phone away again and sitting down on the windowsill, taking up staring at the doors, waiting.

Rory nudged Ella. ' Is he going to be okay?'

' As long as he can marry Kurt, he'll be okay' the princess smiled, turning to the Irish boy. ' Do you sing Rory?'

' In fact yes, I do, that's why I wanted to come here with my dad, I saw you on Youtube performing Wake Up, now I don't normally like Hilary Duff but that was incredible…' Rory gushed, cutting off when the double doors opened and the hall fell in silence, waiting with baited breath as Christian slipped out. Blaine shot to his feet.

There was a wide grin on the oldest prince's face.

' Blaine, you just changed the world'

Ella squealed and Jack punched the air as Blaine gaped at his brother, mouth hanging open.

' You mean…you mean they voted…I can marry Kurt and still be king?' he stammered. Christian nodded.

' Yep, it was a eighty twenty split in your favour. Congrats bro, you can get married whenever you want'

Blaine practically leapt around in his excitement, hugging all of them, including Rory before pulling out his phone and dashing off down the corridor to call Kurt.

* * *

><p>' Hello?' Kurt said, not looking at his phone before answering, eyes glued onto the screen. He and Carole were watching a wedding show for inspiration, laughing at the monstrosities of dresses and overly orange brides.<p>

' _KURT!' _

' Blaine? Why so loud?'

' _We can get married!' _

Kurt leapt to his feet, gaining a confused look from Carole.

' What?'

' _We can get married! They voted and they've changed the law. We can legally get married and rule Cicero together!' _Blaine almost squealed down the phone, sounding breathless.

Kurt did squeal, jumping around the living room with the phone still in his hand, while Carole continued to watch him, amused on the sofa. Burt hurried in, raising an eyebrow at his son's behaviour.

' What's happened?' he asked his wife, who shrugged.

' No idea, but I think it's good news'

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took so long! I had these stupid forms to fill in and hand in for an assignment! Bleh! Sorry!

How is everyone?

Hope you all like the chapter! Bachelor party, weddings and honeymoon soon, then the coronation! Lots and lots! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	57. Perfect

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Perfect**

' I can't believe you're getting married!' Rachel squealed from behind the curtain. Kurt laughed, sitting back in the armchair of the elegant, powder blue wedding garment shop, picking carefully by the soon-to-be married couple only a few weeks before, when they were certain that they were indeed getting married.

' I can't believe you're getting married in Lima, Ohio!' Mercedes exclaimed from behind her own set of curtains. Kurt had brought the six girls, including Ella and Emile who had flown out for the occasion, to the Powder Room, to try on their dresses for both weddings, waiting outside the curtained dressing rooms for all of them to reveal themselves in the dress Kurt had spent so much time obsessing over. Blaine was at home, with some of the boys, hopefully practicing their dancing like Kurt had instructed.

' I know! Who'd have thought it!' Tina gushed, again within her own cubicle. ' Are you excited Kurt?'

Kurt nodded before remembering none of them could see him. ' Yes, it's going to be amazing'

' Your dad is amazing' Santana said, an obvious smile to her voice.

Kurt nodded again, this time too deep in thought to notice the silliness of it. His father had recently won the race for Senate, and protested for two months straight so his son could marry in his hometown, where he was the most comfortable. Kurt was still in awe about it, and had even chosen the perfect place for the ceremony and reception. They had been places he had pictured himself getting married in for years yet always knew he never would, and suddenly two and a half months was too long to wait for the wedding.

' Okay, I'm ready!' Ella called.

' Me too!' the rest of the girls announced and Kurt sat forward in his seat eagerly, gasping when they all pulled open their curtains on the count of three. The dresses were a deep scarlet and made of silk, much like the dresses worn for Burt and Carole's wedding, but Kurt liked that, similarities to his father. They all reached to the knee, with off-the shoulder thick straps, and covering the bodice and the skirt was a matching chiffon layer that floated elegantly around the girls, half a dozen layers of black chiffon beneath the skirt too to hold it out a little. They all wore black tights with them and sparkly scarlet heels that gave everything a wizard of Oz feel that made Kurt and Rachel giddy.

' You all look amazing!' he sighed, clapping his hands together, pressing the tips to his lips as he studied all of his friends. ' Perfect, you're all perfect'

' Kurt, are you crying?' Brittany smiled, giggling when he shook his head, eyes wet.

' I'm fine, I just…you all look so great!' he told them, standing and shaking his head, trying to expel the tears. ' Emilie? Sweetheart, are you ready?'

' Yeah! I really like it! Want to see?' the smallest princess called from behind her own curtain.

' Of course I do!'

Emilie bounded out, twirling around in her own scarlet silk and chiffon dress, very similar to the other girls' dresses but with long bell cuffed sleeves, and the skirt held out with the same black chiffon. Her shoes were sparkly too and she carefully clicked the heels together, giggling.

' Oh Emilie! You look gorgeous!' Rachel exclaimed.

' The prettiest little flower girl ever!' Brittany agreed.

' Thank you' Emilie said, curtsying. ' Does this mean I look as pretty as Ella?' she asked eagerly.

Kurt smiled, picking up the small girl. ' Prettier' he said, winking at Ella.

' I can't believe you get to have two weddings Kurt' Santana laughed, sitting down to adjust the strap of her heels, the light catching them beautifully. ' Plus you're marrying a prince! It's so not fair!'

' Does it make you feel better that you can keep those outfits?'

' Actually yes'

The girls all laughed, sipping champagne as they spent the next few hours admiring the dresses, twirling around and practicing their dance moves, making sure they could dance in the heels and move right in the dresses, waiting for the seamstress to finish putting the final touches to Kurt's outfit.

Kurt refused to the class the girls as bridesmaids, because there was no bride, and though Blaine had teasingly suggested many names, Kurt was still struggling with what to call them. Emilie was the flower girl and would throw silk rose and lily petals as she went down the aisle (which she was very excited about), and both Kurt and Blaine would have groomsmen, the New Directions boys for Kurt and five of the Warblers for Blaine, and it had been planned that Ella, Santana and Brittany would stand on Blaine's side and Mercedes, Tina and Rachel on Kurt's, for balance.

It had only been two weeks since Blaine asked Jack to be his best man, and Kurt had asked Finn to be his.

_~~~Two weeks ago~~~ _

_Kurt crept nervously down the hall, peering into Finn's room, a tray holding two glasses of warm milk in his hands. Finn was relaxing on his bed, music blaring from his speakers and face buried in a sports magazine, looking up when Kurt knocked on the door, smiling at his brother. _

' _Hey, I brought you some milk' _

' _Thanks bro, you okay? Want one of our lady chats?' Finn grinned, taking the glass and gesturing for Kurt to sit on his bed. Kurt perched on the edge, sipping on his own milk before clearing his throat. _

' _I actually want to ask you something' _

_Finn raised an eyebrow, taking a big gulp of milk, looking expectantly at the smaller boy sitting nervously on his bed, clutching the glass and tray on his lap. _

' _What's up Kurt? Everything okay?' he asked, throwing aside the magazine and sitting up properly. _

' _Yeah, fine, I just…the wedding is soon, and since we can legally get married now, Blaine and I have been dealing with the finer points of the preparations…Blaine's gone to see Jack today and…and…well we made a pact that we would do it today, so um…' Kurt stammered, staring at his milk. _

' _Bro, spit it out' _

' _Will you be my best man?' _

_Finn gaped at his brother's blurted out questions with wide eyes, almost dropping the glass in his hands in his own shock. _

' _Me? But…but I figured you'd want like Mercedes or Rachel or even Tina to be your best…err…woman or whatever…I don't understand…' _

_Kurt shook his head. ' They're my best friends, but you're my brother and I love you more than anyone, and I want you to know that and to stand next to me when I take this really huge step that's kind of scaring me, and to sing and to dance at my wedding, knowing that you are the most important guest to me' Kurt said in one big breath, tears jumping to his eyes. _

_Finn shifted, taking both their glasses and setting them on the bedside table, moving closer and touching his brother's arm. _

' _You're scared?' _

' _After the weddings I'll be part of a royal family and I'll move to live in Cicero and I won't see dad, or…or mum, or Lily or you, or any of my friends unless I take the nine hour flight to see you. I'll be in a country…a kingdom that expect me to be someone perfect and I'm not perfect, however much Blaine tries to make me feel like I am, and I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to cope and that…Blaine will leave me because of that' Kurt admitted, staring down at his hands. _

' _Blaine would never leave you Kurt, he loves you and it's rather sickening how much' Finn said with a chuckle. ' We talk about it all the time, the others and I and we're trying to arrange times when we call you, or skype you, or visit you, so you'll never go more than a few months without seeing at least two of us. And you can call me whenever you want, or you can come home or send the jet to come get me and I will willing come to your side and stay with you and make sure you're okay, coz you're my brother. And as for people expecting you to be perfect…Kurt, didn't you listen at all when I sang to you at mum and dad's wedding…Kurt, you're perfect just the way you are, I don't know how to make it clearer to you than just saying that over and over again until you get it. And anyone who doesn't see you as the perfect person you are is missing out' _

_There were tears rolling slowly down Kurt's cheeks now and Finn wrapped an arm around his slender shoulders. _

' _I may not be the smartest person, or the most coordinated, or even the most compassionate person…I'm sure that's the right word anyway…but I know that you're the best brother in the world' the taller boy continued. ' And I love you and I'm so proud of you, and I'm honoured that you have asked me to be your best man' _

_Kurt looked up, wiping his eyes. ' You'll do it?' _

' _Of course' Finn said, hugging him to his side. ' I can't believe you've asked me, I'm gonna tell everyone' _

_Kurt laughed, resting his head on Finn's shoulder and sitting there with him for several long moments. _

_Later, Kurt logged onto facebook, laughing out loud when he saw a new post. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>is going to be **Kurt Hummel**'s best man! I'm so excited! Love you little bro! XD _

_**Noah Puckerman**, **Sam Evans** and **12 others **like this _

_**Mike Chang: **That is so sweet dude _

_**Artie Abrams: **So he finally asked you! Aw, can't wait! _

_**Rachel Berry: **I just have to say Finn; I am so proud of you both! You've come so far and now you can sincerely say on a public site that you love Kurt. It's magical and you two are the most perfect brothers in the world! _

_**Mercedes Jones**, **Brittany S. Pierce **and **8 others **like this _

_**Finn Hudson: **Kurt's the one who's perfect, he makes me the good person I hope I am _

_**Jeff S. Starling**, **Blaine Anderson **and **34 others **like this _

_**Kurt Hummel: **I love you too Finn _

_**Noah Puckerman**, **Ella Anderson **and **26 others **like this _

* * *

><p>' I can't believe the last time we were all planning a wedding was when Burt and Carole got married' Mercedes sighed, playing around with her hair in the mirror. ' And Furt was born'<p>

They all giggled, the New Directions members thinking back to the time they all danced down the aisle. That was so much time ago. So much had happened since then.

' Who do you think will be the next to get married?' Ella asked excitedly, brushing Emilie's hair.

They all looked at Rachel who beamed. ' Really? You think?' she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

' Yeah, and you can finally hand in that V-Card you love so much' Santana laughed, her laugh cutting off abruptly when Rachel bit her lip and looked away. Santana's mouth fell open. ' Oh my gosh! You did it didn't you?'

All of the other girls and Kurt turned to look at the petite brunette – except Emilie who had no idea what was going on – who blushed bright red, and suddenly the Powder Room was full of squeals as the New Directions girls and Kurt leapt at her, hugging her.

' It's not that big of a deal!'

' It is! Wait, it was with Finn right?' Kurt asked, eyeing her.

' Of course it was Finn!'

' I feel like we should have made you a cake' Mercedes giggled, clapping the smaller girl on the back as they all pulled away.

Emilie tugged on her sister's arm.

' What are they talking about?' she whispered. Ella shrugged.

' I dunno, maybe it's an American thing'

* * *

><p>Burt smiled at the photograph, picking it up from the mantelpiece and sighing. It was of Kurt, sitting at his small blue plastic table in the garden and playing with his little white tea set that he had adored so much. He was smiling a toothy grin, his spotted bow tie and outfit neatly in place. The photo had caught him in the motion of passing a teacup of "tea" to the person taking the photo, Elizabeth.<p>

' My perfect little boy' the man sighed, as Carole came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling too at the photo.

' He was a gorgeous child, still is'

' Yeah, he was amazing, even more so after Elizabeth passed away and it was just us two' Burt told her, stroking a finger down the curled, rose shaped metal of the frame. ' Now he's getting married…wow'

' It's a huge change, are you okay?' Carole asked softly.

' I'm fine, just worried for him. He won't be living in Ohio anymore, or New York, he'll be in a whole new continent and I'm not going to be able to protect him anymore' Burt sighed sadly. ' We've been together all his life and ever since Elizabeth passed, I've never been without him, I always knew he was coming home'

' He'll still come home to visit, he'll miss you as much as you'll miss him, trust me on that'

' I just can't stand the thought of him being hurt and me not being there to hold him…he's my baby boy after all. I know we have Finn, but Finn is your baby boy, and Lily is ours together, but Kurt…Kurt is mine, my baby, my son, and…and the only thing I have left of Elizabeth'

Carole smiled sympathetically, hugging him tighter. ' I feel the same way about Finn, he's the only link I have left to Charlie, but both of them still will be, however far they go and they'll always come back. Mark my words, if Kurt gets upset, it'll be you he comes to, whether he calls or comes on the jet'

Burt smiled, setting the frame back on the mantelpiece next to a photo of toddler Finn and Lily, both in matching frames. ' Carole, I have an idea, and you have to tell me if it's stupid or not'

' What is it?'

' A wedding gift'

* * *

><p>AN A bit of a short chapter but I had to lay out how everyone is feeling over the wedding, especially Burt because he's losing his baby boy to another country and Kurt because…well who isn't scared before their wedding! Personally, I've never been married, but I'm sure I'll be just as bad as Kurt.

Hopefully I caught the Furtness rather well in this, I hope I did but you have to tell me if I didn't!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They just lift my spirits in the early morning when I wake up at eleven ;P

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! And to all you Americans and those who celebrate it, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I will forgive the fact that Glee is not on simple because it's a lovely holiday so have fun XD x x


	58. Back To Vegas Baby!

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Back To Vegas Baby! **

' You'll be careful?'

Kurt rolled his eyes for the third time, looking up at his father in amusement. Burt stood anxiously in the doorway, twisting his cap between his hands as he watched his son pack his small suitcase with some of his more fabulous clubbing clothing. He was preparing to leave on a seven-day trip back to Vegas for the long awaited "Bachelor's Party Extravaganza" that Puck had been promised. He was due at the airport in three hours for the jet, so he, Blaine, the former New Directions members and the former Warbler members could fly out to Vegas for the second time, this time with Jack, Piers and Ella in tow. Burt had been worried ever since his son had announced that the Bachelor party was in Vegas, Kurt wasn't even twenty-one yet, but Jack had called, insisting that this wasn't a problem.

The wedding was in three weeks time, and the second wedding in three weeks and three days, and from what Burt could see everything was prepared, but Kurt had been dashing about the house for days now, trying to get everything done before they had to leave for the trip. He and Blaine had been running back and forth between their flat in New York and Lima, juggling both school work and the wedding preparations. Burt was shocked at how Blaine did it, even with the need to fly back to Cicero on the odd weekend to sign papers and attend extravagant events. Now they had both graduated – with honours, which Burt was extremely proud and confused about – even Finn had graduated with merit, now facing the task of deciding which team to choose after the windfall of requests came to the door.

Burt waited until Kurt had finished and zipped up his suitcase, before asking him downstairs, carrying his suitcase for him and putting it with Finn and Blaine's.

' Kurt, wait' Burt said, catching his son before he dissolved into more playing with Lily or fretting over Finn's luggage. His young son looked back. ' Carole and I want to take you somewhere, really quick' he told him, gesturing to Carole in the living room, who eagerly jumped up.

' What about?'

' You'll find out shortly, come on Blaine, you too' Burt called, handing Carole and Kurt their coats and pulling on his own. Blaine hurried over, looking half confused, half worried, obediently tugging on his coat when his future-father-in-law handed it to him.

' Where are we going?' he asked, reaching for his keys but Burt shook his head.

' You won't need those, we can walk. Finn! Look after Lily and Perry!' he yelled, ushering the other three out of the house into the chilly air, linking his arm with Carole's as they led the way down to the street. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they took a right, tucking both their un-gloved hands into his coat pocket and giving Kurt a bemused look.

' Is this the part where your father kills me?' the prince whispered. Kurt just laughed, almost running into his father when he stopped suddenly, looking up at a house just two doors down from the Hummel-Hudson household. The white house was medium sized, not extravagant but not boring either, with a big white, wooden porch, where a porch swing had been hung. The front path led right up to the front steps, between the two expanses of grass, and there was a driveway leading up to a garage with a bright red metal door.

Burt and Carole led the way again, up the path towards the navy blue door, and Blaine and Kurt shared a look before following them, confused when Burt let them all in with a key from his pocket.

The inside of the house was open and bright from the light streaming in through the windows on every side, the foyer directly opposite the wooden staircase, and all the floors made of the same hard mahogany, except for the strip of deep navy blue carpet climbing up the stairs onto the upper floor. There was no furniture in either of the large rooms leading off from the wide foyer, through two identical sets of sliding doors, and two corridors led off either side of the staircase. The walls were panelled and a deep brown in the foyer, turning white in the rooms, with scarlet red curtains hanging from dark grey rails on every window, a large gilded fire place standing in the right hand room, made of gold and black metal.

' It's got four bedrooms upstairs, and a study down the left corridor, the kitchen and back door are down the right one' Burt explained, enjoying the look of wonderment in his son's eyes as he gazed around the three rooms.

' It's gorgeous dad, but I didn't know you were moving?' Kurt finally spoke up, tearing his eyes away from the staircase to cock an eyebrow at his father. ' It took us so long to find the current house, and do up Lily's room, why would you move?'

' We're not moving kid' Burt said, stepping over to both the boys and taking Blaine's wrist, making him hold out his hand. ' It's yours' he said, dropping the set of keys into Blaine's hand, chuckling when the two gaped at him. Carole giggled behind him, both their laughter echoing round the empty downstairs.

' Wha…what!' Blaine stammered, staring down at the keys in his palm as if they were about to burn him.

' I don't get it' Kurt said, looking at his father like he had just been told an un-amusing joke and didn't get the punch line.

' It's a gift, for your wedding' Carole supplied, smiling widely. ' Congratulations, both of you' she said, kissing both their cheeks.

' A gift!' Kurt gasped. ' Dad, this…this is way too much!'

Burt shook his head. ' The garage has been doing much better since I won the vote, and do you know how much we save on food and bills now you and Finn…especially Finn…have moved out? Not that you're welcome at ours, and we'll do the same for Finn when he and Rachel get married, because Carole and I have both decided that they are getting married eventually, even I can see that. It's just…just a way…' Burt took a deep breath, smiling at his young son who was about to get married. ' It's just a way and a reason for you to come back home once in a while'

Kurt sniffed, tears filling his eyes as he looked around the house that his father had bought for him and his future family, just two doors down, that he'd obviously chosen with so much care. He knew Blaine was trying to ignore the Dalton colours that filled the house. Suddenly the idea of leaving his father to be married was a very scary idea indeed. Kurt threw himself at his father, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder.

' Oh dad, it's perfect'

' Nothing's too good for you Kurt'

Blaine and Kurt spent a good hour after Burt and Carole left them to it exploring the house, studying every room and the back garden. The garden was big enough for Perry to run around, with children neither of them mentioned but both could already see running around. They were live in the royal palace in Cicero, Michael and Isabelle were moving to an estate three miles away with Emilie, so the palace would essentially be run by them, though Kurt had insisted that Jack and Ella could stay for as long as they want, quickly agreeing when Jack asked about Piers, who had been asked to leave his family's estate by Lord Noir after the vote months ago, and had been staying at the palace as a humbled guest. It was nice that they had a house in Lima, and a flat in New York, that they could escape to should the mood strike them.

They had been so struck by the future of the house and them, that they forgot the time, panicking when Finn appeared, ushering them both into the big black cars that had apparently been waiting "years". Kurt and Blaine thanked Burt and Carole again, kissing them and Lily, and promising Perry that they would be back, before setting off for the airport.

* * *

><p>' What's wrong Kurt?'<p>

Kurt started, snapping out of his day dreaming haze at Brittany's voice in his ear. He, the girls and Jack were all lying on their own loungers, face packs on the their skin and dressed in fluffy white robes. Piers had arranged, as a thank you, for Kurt and those who wanted to have a full spa day to recuperate and prepare themselves for the night ahead of them, while the rest of them – the boys, hit the casino. It was their Bachelor parties after all, the plan being for Kurt and the New Directions – and Ella, who didn't want to spend the nights with a bunch of rowdy boys – to go out for three nights without Blaine, the Warblers, Jack and Piers, before meeting up during the day and for the last three nights, with another day of relaxation planned for their last day to revive them.

Kurt had been staring at the ceramic water feature in the middle of their ring of loungers for several minutes, deep in thought and forgetting that his friends were even there.

' Pardon?'

' Dude, you were really out of it, what were you thinking about?' Sam asked, his blonde hair pushed back with a white fluffy headband like the rest of them.

' Nothing'

' Getting cold feet Porcelain?' Santana asked, not removing the cucumber slices from over her eyes. Kurt stared at her in surprise. ' I can tell from your silence that I'm right'

' It's not cold feet per se, I'm just…nervous' he admitted, glad that the green stuff on his face was hiding his red cheeks.

' Completely rational' Rachel spoke up immediately. ' You are about to go through many very important steps that would scare anyone, the fact that you're doing it with a prince, and you're both gay is simply a catalyst for more stress and nerves'

' You sound like the woman my mum sent me to when I told her that I could understand Lord Tubbington' Brittany told her, the small brunette ignoring her and continuing.

' My two dads told me how nervous they were when they decided to get married. I mean it's a big step for anyone, but more so for a gay couple obviously, you never know how people will view you…'

' Wow, I feel so much better'

' …and then it gets worse when you have kids coz I look of people don't like that. Its rather ridiculous if you ask me, but your nerves do stem from a rational reason…'

' Rachel!' Mercedes interrupted her rant. ' Do you have a point to this rambling?'

' Of course I do' Rachel protested, looking across the circle to Kurt. ' My point is, the nerves will pass and you'll be so overcome with joy that nothing else will matter' Kurt smiled slightly.

' When though?'

' When you're stood at the end of the aisle, and you see Blaine for the first time, and he's smiling, then you'll know that nothing could stop you from walking…or in your case dancing…down that aisle to marry him' Rachel told him, smiling brightly. The rest of them all smiled as well, watching Kurt's eyes light up.

' You think so?'

' I know so' she insisted. ' Listen to my great Broadway star knowledge' they all rolled their eyes. After graduating, Rachel had been granted a near-future role as Christine in the Phantom Of The Opera, a role she had not stopped talking and boasting about.

' And listen to me Kurt, your future sister-in-law when I tell you this' Ella said, removing her cucumber slices to turn her head. ' My brother will marry you, whatever the situation, wherever you are. He doesn't care about appearances to the public or how other people will view you, he cares about you and only you, and will for the rest of your lives together, so quit being so nervous and relax'

With the princess's words, they all settled back down on the lounger to listen to the soothing music and let their skin soak in the goodness.

Meanwhile, Blaine was resting his arm on Wes's much taller shoulder, leaning his cheek on his arm and staring as the ball rattled round the circle of flashing black and red.

' Cheer up dude, it's your bachelor party' Nick said, clapping him on the arm so he and Wes both managed to stumble.

' Yeah! What's wrong mate?' Artie exclaimed as the ball fell onto red 16 and Finn, Puck and most of the other boys around the table cheered loudly.

' I'm just worried about Kurt, he's nervous, I can tell' the prince sighed, reclaiming his position against Wes, gulping down some of the beer he held.

' How?' Trent asked, pushing two chips onto black.

' I'm great like that'

' Why would he be nervous?' Finn spoke up, eyes trained hard on the table. ' He seemed fine back home'

Blaine shook his head. ' He doesn't like worrying others. I think he's nervous about moving to Cicero'

Piers snorted, motioning to a waitress in a roman outfit and ordering another round of drinks before turning back to Blaine. ' He should be nervous about Cicero, it's stifling'

' It's not that bad' Blaine mumbled, missing the shared looks from Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick who had also grown up in Cicero. Piers rolled his eyes.

' As one who has made few trips away from our lovely kingdom of birth, I have every right to say that Cicero is uncomfortably traditional and scrutinises everything! I'm sure once you are king and have ruled for a while, things will be different, in fact I'm almost certain of it, however for now, Kurt is going to be under the eye of everyone, those who love him and those who hate him, and we Cicerions all know how much those who would hate him like to talk' the French boy drawled, accepting the beer when he was offered it on a tray, tipping the waitress. Blaine eyed him.

' You think I should make Kurt stay in Ohio?'

' No!' Blaine jumped at the resounding no from all his friends around him and at the nearby tables.

' No?'

' No!'

' Then what should I do! Tell me!' Blaine groaned, flopping onto the floor and lying on his back, arms spread out, looking like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. Wes laughed, dragging his smaller friend from the floor and thrusting his new beer into his hands.

' Here baby Blaine, drink this and listen'

' You and Kurt can't live without each other' David began.

' It's sickening how much you can't' Thad agreed.

' In fact while Kurt was at Dalton and after you had finally got your head out your arse to see a gorgeous boy in love with you right in front of you…' Jeff scorned.

' We all debated walking around in eye masks so we didn't have to look at all the eye sex going on between you two' Nick finished for his boyfriend.

' Kurt was a wreck without you' Sam piped up.

' And you were a wreck without him' Logan added.

' He only did his moisturising routine like once a day!' Finn exclaimed.

' And yelled at Karofsky and threatened him! It was badass!' Puck said happily.

' And you came out to the press randomly' James pointed out.

' And went on a bender' Andrew sighed.

' With Jack and Piers' Cameron laughed.

' You cockblocked me' Piers grumbled.

' Jack had to come get him and stayed until he agreed to go back!' Artie called.

' He wore hoodies Blaine! Old hoodies!' Mike wailed.

' You were both idiots' Flint rolled his eyes.

' Huge idiots' John agreed.

' Like the biggest idiots in the world' Richard also agreed.

' And now you're being another huge, biggest idiot in the world by not admitting that you're just as nervous as Kurt obviously is' Trent frowned at him.

' You two are getting married for goodness sake!' Ethan yelled.

' Of course you're both nervous!' Luke cried.

' So our point is…' Wes finally finished. ' No Kurt should not stay in Ohio without you because you're both useless without each other'

Blaine stared wide eyed at the boys, knowing that they were all right, but not admitting the fact just yet, instead deciding to word another thought of his.

' Did you guys plan that, coz that was really cool?'

' Nope, that was completely by accident!' Sam laughed, throwing down a chip onto the table. The rest of the boys were also turning back to their underage gambling happily, leaving Blaine to relish in the fact that all of his friends were completely correct. The nerves that he didn't particularly want to admit to were slowly easing away as their words sunk in.

* * *

><p>' Blaine's nervous too? Really?' Kurt asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat with his third drink in hand. Finn laughed, nodding. ' You didn't give him the big brother talk did you?'<p>

' No, I gave him that ages ago, when you two started dating, though do I have to do another before the wedding?' Finn asked, turning to Puck for an answer, rolling his eyes at his friend whose eyes and attention were completely on the young princess on his other side, turning to Mike instead. ' Do I need to threaten Blaine again?'

' I suggest you do, show him who's boss' the Asian boy grinned, clinking his beer with Finn's. Kurt rolled his eyes, slumping back in his seat and downing the rest of his drink, raising the empty glass high above his head.

' The Bride needs a refill!' he announced, beaming at Sam when he snatched the glass and headed towards the bar. ' Thank you Blondie! I like this new game, don't you Wheels?' he asked Artie, giggling, who looked away from watching his girlfriend grinding on the dance floor with Santana reluctantly to grin at him.

' Yeah! Almost as good as Vegas!'

' VEGAS!'

' Wait! The Bride doesn't have his drink yet!'

' You know every time you say the Bride I think of you in a tight yellow biker suit and holding a sword' Puck laughed.

' Oh look who's resurfaced from Ella's eyes! Thank you Sex Bomb, I think'

' You'd look very sexy' Puck teased, winking cheekily. Ella laughed beside him, sitting much closer than she would any other time, Kurt was pretty sure her hand was on his knee, though in his tipsy state he hadn't mentioned it yet. Sam returned, passing Kurt a vodka and lemonade and throwing himself down into the booth next to him, draping an arm behind him on the back.

The New Directions members occupied the V.I.P. area of Club Dolphin – a name Brittany had squealed at when they arrived – and had done so for two hours now, supplied with endless drinks from the incessant tab Blaine had arranged. Kurt had no idea where Blaine and the Warblers were but had already received a comforting text that he couldn't remember in his tipsy state.

' Blondie, if you don't want a lap dance I suggest you move so I can go dance with my girlies' Kurt announced, laughing when Sam pretended to think about it before moving. Kurt bounced down the stairs to the dance floor, grabbing Tina around the waist from behind and pressing a kiss to her cheek. ' Hi Fusion!'

' Bride! You're happy' Tina laughed, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

' Very happy, I'm dancing with my best friends ever!' he exclaimed, spinning her and making her giggle. ' Oh and I'm pretty sure Rapunzal and Sex Bomb are going to hook up tonight'

' It's about time' Santana laughed, her hip grinding close to Brittany's.

' What about you Sex Kitten? Are you hooking up with Unicorn tonight or are you going to sneak into Wes' room?' Rachel asked, dancing over with Mercedes.

' As much as I'd love to hook up with Unicorn…' Santana said, winking at Brittany to make her giggle. ' I reckon she'll be hooking up with Wheels, so definitely Wes, I need to get me some Asian Fusion mark three'

' And you Bride? Will you be having sexy times with Blaine tonight?' Mercedes grinned as the music changed. Kurt had already begun to dance, Tina turning back round in his arms and their hips swaying together. He smirked at the thought but shook his head.

' Nope, this part of the week is about me and my best friends, not about sex' he told them all, kissing Tina's cheek again. ' That's not to say that I would mount him like a hiker on a walk later in the week'

' BRIDE!' Rachel gasped as Santana cackled, holding up a hand. Kurt high fived her, giggling madly at Rachel's reaction.

' Will you be having a threesome with Bride and Blainey?' Brittany asked eagerly, hopping up and down. ' Can I watch?'

' Yeah Bride, can I have a threesome with you two if we get Blaine drunk enough?' Santana smirked. Kurt untangled himself from Tina, stalking over and pulling the Latina into his arms instead.

' Of course Sex Kitten. That's what vodka's for after all' he said huskily, making Santana and Brittany both cheer. He yelped as Santana grabbed his head, pulling him in for a hard kiss, none of the girls noticing the flash nearby.

They were all laughing when Santana finally pulled away, Kurt looking a little dazed. Mercedes motioned to a waitress for a round of shots, handing them out before holding hers up high.

' To the start of the best week ever!'

' And to Kurt and Blaine!' Tina exclaimed.

' To weddings!' Rachel added.

' To dolphin love!' Brittany giggled.

' To sex!' Santana laughed.

' To vodka!' Ella cheered, bounding over with her own shot.

Kurt smiled. ' And to you girls. Don't tell Blaine, but I'll always love you more' he winked, downing the shot with the rest of them. He gasped, clearing his throat. ' Shit, crap, bugger me, what was that Hot Chocolate?'

' I dunno, but it was nice, another round!' Mercedes exclaimed, gesturing to an amused looking waitress.

* * *

><p>' I feel like death' Santana groaned, staggering into the lounge of their suite in Caesar's palace and flopping onto the couch face first. Mike hummed his agreement from where he had collapsed in the middle of the floor after crawling from his room in a quest for coffee.<p>

' Why are Finn and Rachel in their underwear in the hot tub?' Artie asked, glancing over at the couple still fast asleep in the hot tub on the balcony from where he had passed earlier in one of the armchairs.

' I dunno but I still want to buy them a "Well Done For Loosing Your Virginity" cake' Mercedes chuckled, staggering in and collapsing next to Santana.

' You so should' Santana and Mike both agreed, Artie was dozing in the armchair again.

Gradually the rest of the New Directions crawled out of whichever room they had collapsed into after they had danced back into the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. Kurt stumbled in, dressed in boxers and a hoodie that he was certain were Blaine's, questioning why he woke up surrounded by half naked girls and why his brother was only in his boxers in the hot tub with Rachel in her bra and panties. None of them had the energy to get up to make coffee, so they remained where they had fallen in the lounge, dozing, Finn and Rachel joining them, pulling on more clothes when they finally awoke.

Until the front door of the suite was thrown open with a loud bang.

' Oh Yeah!' Blaine sang, cackling loudly as he and the rest of the Warblers skipped inside, stopping at the sight of the collapsed, groaning and disgruntled hungover young men and women, either hiding their faces or glaring at them all. ' What's wrong with you lot? Hungover'

' If you weren't so good in bed I'd totally call off the wedding right now' Kurt grumbled.

' How the fuck are you lot still so cheery?' Ella growled from where she'd hidden her face in Puck's shoulder, lying with him on one of the sofas.

' Easy!' Jeff exclaimed.

' We're still drunk!' Jack laughed.

' Hair of the dog dontcha know' David giggled.

' Ergh just make yourselves useful and make us all some coffee' Tina groaned, glaring at them with only one eye open.

' We actually came to ask you all out to breakfast but if you'd all rather slouch around half dressed instead…' Blaine trailed, grinning as they perked up at the word breakfast. ' Come on, everyone put something decent on…not you Kurt, you can wear my clothes every minute of every day…and we'll go out to breakfast'

The New Directions members and Ella are dragged themselves, slouching into the various bedrooms. Kurt glared at Blaine as he staggered over to him, giving him a weak punch to the arm.

' Must you be so damn loud?' he mumbled and Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. ' Must you be so damn hot?'

Blaine laughed again, turning the slender boy and nudging him towards the girls' rooms where he knew Kurt's stuff would be, patting his backside. ' Go try and look even more gorgeous'

The others reappeared gradually a short while later, all showered and dressed, looking slightly better than they had when they woke up but not at all cheerier. Kurt was the last out, dressed in black skinny jeans and one of Blaine's white t-shirts and light blue hoodie, hair tousled in a way that made Blaine's knees weak.

' Sooooooooo, do any of you remember your time last night?' Finn asked in the elevator. The Warblers inside shook their heads.

' Nope'

' None at all'

' You lot?' Blaine asked, arm around his fragile feeling boyfriend.

' We've discussed it but no, not much' Rachel sighed. ' I remember drinking these really nice lemony shots, we had like four then nothing'

' Oh dear' Wes chuckled, leading the way out of the elevator when the doors opened. The others had already arrived in the lobby, standing in the middle and staring at the main doors. Blaine pushed his way through them all, dragging Kurt with him when they reached them, confused.

' Why are you all standing here like zombies?' he asked, stumbling to a stop at the sight outside the main doors.

A crowd of paparazzi and media were swarming outside, cameras flashing and people yelling when they caught sight of Blaine and Kurt, even Jack and Ella. Kurt gasped, backing away and bumping into Puck, hearing the rustle of something against his back. When he looked around, he saw a newspaper clutched in his friend's hands, his face pale.

' Err…Kurt, Blaine, you really need to see this'

Blaine snatched the paper, and he and Kurt stared down at the front-page photo.

Kurt gulped. ' Crap'

* * *

><p>AN I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been concentrating on my Uni work and my job, and I as writing my first and soon to be second chapter of my newest story "Red Moonlight", which I think you Klaine fans should all read because you love! *Cute puppy dog eyes* I'll give you drunken Klaine sex if you do!

So cliffhanger! Let me know what you think all you awesome people!

Vote time now! 1. What other presents do you think our favourite couple should get for engagement and wedding presents? 2. Where should they go for their Honeymoon? I'm thinking Greece! Let me know you gorgeous people! XD

HAPPY FIRST DAY OF ADVENT! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	59. Scandalous Behaviour

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Scandalous Behaviour**

**ROYAL LOVE AFFAIR! IS THIS KURT HUMMEL'S NEWEST LIFESTYLE?**

**Mr. Hummel's sexuality has been put up for questioning today after photos from last night show him caught in a lip lock with a girl! **

**Prince Blaine and his fiancé, Kurt Hummel, have recently appeared in Las Vegas on the Anderson family's private jet, with twenty-eight guests including Prince Jacques and Princess Elladora, apparently for their Bachelor Party. Many witnesses spotted both Prince Blaine and his former high school friends, and Kurt Hummel and his former high school friends, the youngest prince with his brother and the princess with her future brother-in-law.**

**Despite Prince Blaine and all of his guests being underage, it was reported that all of them were drinking alcohol last night in two different famous clubs, taking advantage of the V.I.P. sections of both clubs and spending a small fortune on drinks. Of course, this sort of frivolous behaviour is allowed, they are both young after all, but is that all they are? **

**The mystery girl is apparently a former high school friend of Mr. Hummel, so could this maybe relationship have been going on for a while, or is this simply a fling? **

**Rumours have now burst free and everyone is wondering…is Mr. Hummel really gay or he just using Prince Blaine for publicity? Or does Prince Blaine know about this girl and it's simply a new way for the royal children to rock their father's boat. **

**Everyone knows about the shocking and scandalous benders and partying that Prince Jacques goes on constantly, shocking nobody when he came out officially days after his brother did, due to the hundreds of photos of him online with his own "sweetheart", the eldest son of Lord Noir of Cicero, Pierre Noir, and dozens of other young men in a variety of different party spots. So far, it seems that only well behaved royals and Princesses Elladora and Emilie! Are we adding a new out of control royal to our already numerous selection by watching Prince Blaine marry his high school sweetheart Kurt Hummel, a small town boy from Ohio? **

**I think I speak for everyone when I ask Prince Blaine to take a good long at the boy he supposedly wishes to marry before stepping into that tux and walking down the aisle. **

CRASH!

Kurt jumped as Blaine hurled his coffee mug at the wall, the porcelain shattering everywhere, the coffee staining the hotel room wall. They had all retreated back upstairs after the hotel lobby started swarming with excited media, eager for an interview or more photos. Santana sat on the couch beside Kurt nervously, watching Blaine fume and pace back and forth, glancing at Wes more times than she would like to think.

Nobody said anything as the porcelein bounced onto the floor with small clinking sounds, all of them also watching Blaine's anger. None of them were sure what he was angry about, he hadn't said anything since they left the lobby, nor had he looked at Kurt, whose eyes were filling with more and more tears the longer Blaine didn't say a word.

Just when Finn opened his mouth to say something, Blaine's anger exploded.

' WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY DO THIS?' He yelled, gesturing madly at the newspaper sitting in the middle of the coffee table. ' THIS ISN'T EVEN ABOUT THIS STUPID COUNTRY! WHY WOULD THEY JUST RUN SOMETHING SO STUPID AND IGNORANT!'

' It's what they do Blaine, there's no stopping them' Jack tried, Piers gripping his arm when Blaine glared daggers at him.

' They are acting like we're the bad guys! Like nothing dad did could have possibly screwed us up! Like we do all these things just to spite him! It's ridiculous! And ignorant! And just fucking untrue! For fuck's sake, can I not even celebrate in peace? Here we all are having a good time and this happens! It's just so…' in his fury he grabbed another mug from the table, throwing it as hard as he could at the kitchen, ignoring the shattering pieces and splashing coffee. ' ARGH! I hate this! I hate everything they're doing to us!'

' Blaine…' Rachel began but he ignored her too.

' Every time I turn around there's stupid cameras being thrust into my face! It was better when nobody knew I was a prince and I could just live in peace! This is all Seb's fault, if he had just stood up to dad and told him he was marrying Helene then none of this would have happened…!'

' Don't you dare put this Sebastian, Blaine!' Jack snapped. ' You could have done exactly the same thing if you thought you couldn't handle it!'

' I have told you Jack! I'm allowing them to crown me as king to protect you! Only you! Nothing else! But now this all happens, and you know what just take the fucking crown Jack! Coz I've had it! I just wish this whole amazing, look at me I'm Prince Charming nonsense could be erased! Then I wouldn't have to deal with it!'

' Blaine…' Rachel tried again with no prevail.

' I can't handle it anymore! That's it! I've had enough! I don't want to do this anymore!' Blaine exclaimed, throwing himself down into an armchair angrily. ' I won't do this anymore…!'

' BLAINE!'

' What Rachel? What?'

' Will you look at Kurt!'

Blaine looked over. Kurt's cheeks were wet with tears, his fists clenched so hard his nails had pierced his skin. Their eyes locked and before Blaine could say a word, Kurt had flung himself off the sofa, dropping to his knees beside Blaine's legs and taken his hands.

' I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! It was just…you know how close I am with my girl friends! It was a friend kiss, nothing more than that! You have to believe me! I didn't think, it was stupid, I'm so sorry Blaine' he said pleadingly, resting his forehead on Blaine's knee. ' I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want me to'

Blaine sighed, taking back one of his hands and stroking it through Kurt's hair, shaking his head even though the other boy, his tears beginning to soak into Blaine's jeans, couldn't see him.

' This is why I'm mad' he said quietly, his voice hoarse from shouting. ' Because they've made you out to be less perfect than you are. They've made you seem like a horrible when I know that's not true' Kurt lifted his head, and Blaine moved his hand to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. ' I want the world to know how special you are, and this…these lies are just making it harder'

Kurt smiled, laying his head back on Blaine knee so he could resume stroking his hair. Blaine looked across at Santana, shaking his head again when she opened her mouth to speak.

' Don't even think about apologising San, you've done nothing wrong, that's why I'm so angry' he was calmer now, holding Kurt's other hand tightly in his hand, his fingers threading through his brown hair, working out the small amount of hair gel in there. He smiled at Jack. ' Sorry'

' Yeah you better be' the youngest prince replied with a wink.

' What happens now? Finn asked anxiously.

' We need to…' whatever Blaine thought they needed to do was cut off by the familiar tune of Last Friday Night coming out of Blaine's phone. David hurried to delve into the pockets of Blaine's discarded jacket, fishing out the phone and anssering it at a gesture from the prince.

' Hello?…Yeah, it's David, Blaine's…oh…err okay, sure' David stammered, walking over to the armchair with the phone, holding it out. ' Kurt, it's for you'

Kurt's head shot up, dislodging Blaine's hand and eyeing the phone.

' Me?'

' Yeah'

Kurt took the phone, sliding to sit on the floor as he held the phone to his ear.

' Hello?'

_' Kurt? Good morning, it's Michael'_

' Oh, um…good morning sir'

' _I've seen the article, it was faxed to me by the newspaper company. As a soon-to-be new member of my family, I figured I'd give you your first lesson in handling the media_' Michael told him, sounding more calm and collected than Kurt felt as he spoke to the man who had previously hated him. _' Do not say anything to them, they'll just change your words, and make sure that girl…what was her name?' _

' Santana Lopez'

' _Make sure Miss Lopez doesn't say anything to them either. I'm confident in my knowledge of my son to know that he shouldn't say anything, however he is probably angry right now, which is why you need to stay calm and do as I say, understand Kurt?' _

Kurt nodded dumbly, quickly feeling silly and answering. ' Yes…yes sir' he waved off Blaine's questioning look, his fiancé leaning forward in the armchair, resting on his knees and watching Kurt's tear stained face closely.

' _Good, now I am going to talk to the hotel staff and staff at the clubs in Vegas to ensure that no media are allowed in so you can at least get some privacy for the rest of the week and so you aren't stuck in the room. Now what I want you to do is…and I know you can get a bit uncomfortable with this but try as much as you can…hold hands with Blaine in public, act like any other couple who are about to get married, so everyone can see that you are a couple and you are in love…I also want the two of you to appear in public with Miss Lopez and your other female friends, to show that you are indeed close to your friends, and while you're at it, it'd probably be best to hit any other potential rumours in the bud before they get out, so show off that you are close to your male friends as well, both of you' _Kurt listened carefully to Michael's instructions, jumping when he realised the king was asking him a question. _' You understand Kurt?' _

' Yes sir, I understand'

' _Good, now then I want you to relay all of this to Blaine so he is comfortable with it, however I'm sure he's angry with me at the moment so I won't speak to him right now. Just stay safe, all of you' _

' I will sir'

_' Now then, may I speak to Mr. Puckerman please?'_

' Oh…yes of course, err…it was nice talking to you sir, thank you'

' _You're part of the family now Kurt, expect nothing less' _Michael replied, something that sounded like a smile in his voice.

' I'll just pass you to Noah' he muttered, standing up and holding out the phone to Puck, who eyed it just as nervously as he had. ' He wants to talk to you'

' Err…okay'

Puck took the phone and Kurt hurried back to sit beside Blaine's legs again, slouching so he could lean his head on his knee again, Blaine's hand automatically going to his hair now.

' Who was that?' Rachel asked, watching Puck move into another room with the phone.

' Mr. Anderson'

' What? Why did he want to talk to you? What did he say?' Blaine asked, tugging on his hair so he would look at him. ' Did he yell?'

' Did it sound like he was yelling? No, he just told me how to handle the sitation. He told me that we need to show how close our relationships are with our friends, and to act up on the PDA a bit' Kurt explained, smiling. Blaine nodded.

' Okay, we can do that, did he say anything about talking to the hotel staff?'

' Yeah, he's calling them soon'

' Why is he talking to Puck?' Ella asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

' He offered me a job'

They all looked round as Puck returned to the room, dropping back onto the sofa beside Ella and tossing Blaine his phone. The prince caght it numbly, frowning at the boy.

' A job?'

' He asked me if I wanted to be at the moment official bodyguard for Kurt, and later on, after the coronation, head of security at the palace, sicne Phillippe will be going with them' Puck explained, looking dumbstruck from the offering, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Ella's shoulders.

' That means moving to Cicero' she gasped.

' Yep'

' What did you say?' Finn asked.

Puck grinned. ' I accepted' he looked over at Kurt and winked. ' You can't get rid of me Hummel'

* * *

><p>With the media still lurking downstairs, the former Warblers, former New Directions and the royals stayed in for the night, ordering food and alcohol and spending the night in the large hot tub, celebrating both their upcoming marriage and Puck's newfound job, taking photos of their own. Without the threat of media, the night went as expected, and they all woke up the next morning feeling as fragile as most of them had the morning before.<p>

It was a unanimous decision to leave the hotel room at noon, and Blaine took Kurt's hand in the elevator, smiling knowingly to him.

There were still media outside when they walked across the lobby, nodding in greeting to the staff at the front desk and ignoring the small amount of men and women outside. Rachel giggled as they passed through, linking her arm with Kurt's.

' This is very dramatic' she whispered to him. he laughed.

' You do enjoy your drama'

' So what are we doing today?' Artie asked as they all settled around three large tables for lunch beside the pool, ignoring the interested looks of the other hotel guests. Blaine shrugged, wrapping his arm around the back of Kurt's chair, kissing his cheek when Kurt poured him some orange juice. ' Apart from be sickeningly sweet with each other?'

' Day by the pool?' Nick suggested. ' We haven't tried it out yet and we've been here twice now'

' Oh yay! I just bought a new bikini too!' Brittany exclaimed, clapping her hands.

An hour later, the boys minus Kurt and Jack were sat beside the pool, waiting for their lunch to digest and eyeing the water with eager eyes. Blaine was trying to ignore the constant looks they were getting from other guests, some with newspapers and others who obviously had already the article, waiting impatiently for Kurt's retrun. The sight of Kurt sitting in tears on the coach had broken his heart. Never once had he been mad at Kurt for what had happened, and the thought that Kurt believed even for a second, that he was angry with him, all because of a stupid article, was painful.

The prince was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he jumped at the sudden sound of loud music thumping out of the speakers around the pool, followed by the familiar voice of his fiancé.

' _Greetings loved ones _

_Lets take a journey_'

The boys all gaped as the girls all suddenly burst out of the doors in their swimsuits and sarongs, followed by Jack and Kurt in their swim shorts and vests, flanking Santana, who began to sing.

' _**I know a place**_

_**Where the grass is really greener**_

_**Warm, wet, and wild**_

_**There must be somethin' in the water**__**  
><strong>_

_**Sippin' gin and juice**_

_**Layin' underneath the palm trees**_

_**(Undone)**_

_**The boys break their necks**_

_**Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek**_

_**(At us)**_

_**You could travel the world**_

_**But nothing comes close to the golden coast**_

_**Once you party with us**_

_**You'll be fallin' in love**_' _**  
><strong>_

The boys all cheered as the girls all began to sing, the rest of the hotel guests joining in with the cheers as the girls skipped and dancing around the side of the pool.

' **Oh! Oh oh wow wow! **

**California girls, we're unforgettable**

**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle****  
><strong>

**California girls, we're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock**

**West-coast represent**

**Now put your hands up**'

Piers wolf whistled as Jack began to sing.

' _Sex on the beach_

_We've got white sand in our stilettos_

_We freak in my jeep_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo__  
><em>

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be fallin' in love_'

' **Oh! Oh oh wow wow!**

**California girls, we're unforgettable**

**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle****  
><strong>

**California girls, we're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock**

**West-coast represent**

**Now put your hands up!**'

Blaine had never heard Kurt sing any lower than he normally did, his high note countertenor range, his jaw dropping open at the sounds that came out of his fiance's mouth, his swim shorts suddenly tight as he watched Kurt dance about, the girls around him.

' _Toned, tanned, fit, and ready _

_Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy_

_Wild, wild west-coast_

_These are the girls I love the most__  
><em>

_I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one_

_Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns_

_The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep_

_And live on the Beach__  
><em>

_I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay_

_Just like I love L.A._

_Venice Beach and Palm Springs_

_Summertime is everyday_'

He pointed to the boys, grinning madly.

' _Homeboys bangin' out_

_All that ass hangin' out_

_Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies_

_Just a king and a queenie_'

Kurt wrapped his arm around Santana's bare shoulders.

' _Sanny, my lady?_'

' _**Yeah?**_'

' _Looky here, baby_'

' _**Uh-huh**_'

' _I'm all up on ya_

'_Cause your represtin' California_'

' **California girls, we're unforgettable**

**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot**

**We'll melt your popsicle****  
><strong>

**California girls, we're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock**

**West-coast represent**

**Now put your hands up**

**California, California girls **

_(California girls, man)_

**California, California girls**

_(I really wish you all could be California girls)' _

Their audience cheered and screamed as the girls, Kurt and Jack dived and bombed into the pool, giggling when they resurfaced. Sam nudged Finn, grinning as they both leapt up, bombing into the pool, followed by the rest of the boys.

Blaine swam over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist, feet just touching the bottom of the pool.

' What prompted that?'

' Your dad said to show how close I am to my girls, I think that's a good start, plus we haven't sung together for a while' Kurt giggled, turning Blaine round and wrapping his arms round his neck and his legs round his waist. ' Now carry your future groom to the others'

' Gladly' Blaine chuckled, carrying him easily over to the others.

* * *

><p>Despite the situation with the media, the New Directions members and Ella all went out and the Warblers, Jack and Piers went out separately that night, recovering then planning their night out all together for their fourth night in Las Vegas.<p>

Kurt sat nervously in the back of the limo, trying to concentrate on Blaine's fingers squeezing his thigh and the laughter of his friends, turning the glass of champagne round and round in his hands, the sparkling liquid barely touched. He knew paparazzi would be waiting outside the club they were heading to. It was the opening night and it had already been predicted that the Prince and his party would be attending, having already booked out the V.I.P. floor. Club Titan had promised that no paparazzi would be allowed in but the young singers had already planned to stay away from the strange lemony shots that the New Directions members and Ella had consumed on the first night.

' You okay love?' Blaine whispered in his ear.

' Yeah' he lied so obviously that Blaine rolled his eyes.

' Liar, it'll be fine, they won't mob you or even get close to you, and I'll be at your side the whole time, okay babe?' he told him. ' We have to have fun, get drunk and then we can go back to the hotel and have loud drunk sex that will make all of that lot uncomfortable'

Kurt giggled, covering Blaine's hand, which was slowly sliding up his thigh.

' Behave yourself, we don't need anymore scandalous behaviour now do we?'

The limo stopped, and Kurt downed his flute full of champagne before gesturing for his friends to get out first, the flashes of cameras going off outside already as the girls and boys slipped out of the limo, smiling for the cameras but barely looking at the paparazzi and journalists calling out questions at them. Blaine quickly kissed Kurt's lips before slipping out, holding out a hand to pull him out too.

Kurt smiled as Blaine automatically wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to him as they walked up the black and red carpet laid out for their V.I.P. guests, the colours matching the rest of the club. Jack, stood at the top of the carpet, gestured at Blaine to stop and allow them to take some photos, to satisfy their lust for a good story, and Kurt shot him a worried look when he stopped, turning them both to smile at the cameras.

' I'm afraid you'll have to get used to this, my love' Blaine whispered close to his ear, smiling at the cameras again. ' Now smile and look gorgeous, it won't be hard' Kurt nodded, smiling as bright as he could muster at the cameras, even wider when Blaine pressed a light kiss to his cheek, the flashes going mad at the mere action. Blaine and Kurt both laughed as the prince took his hand and ran with him inside, the doors closing behind them as they launched themselves into the busy night club, accepting the free glass of champagne from the waitresses waiting by the doors, smiling when the two young girls looked baffled on how to react to the prince.

They hurried up the stairs to the V.I.P. area, laughing when their friends all cheered for them, raising their glasses of champagne high in the air.

' To Kurt and Blaine!' Finn exclaimed. ' May their eternity together be a long and beautiful one'

' Kurt and Blaine!' they all chorused.

Kurt smiled, sipping his own champagne before hurrying forward to hug his brother around the waist.

' Thank you Finn, that was lovely' he sighed. ' Did Rachel write that for you?'

Finn rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. ' You think I'm so stupid all the time, and I may be, but that was just a little bit of my best man speech' he said smugly.

' It was very sweet Finn, thank you' Kurt smiled up at him, raising his glass to his lips, pausing when Finn touched his arm to stop him, holding out his own glass.

' To our future, baby brother' Finn said, and they clinked their glasses together, sharing a warm smile as they drank simultaneously. They didn't say anything else, turning away from each other to join in the merriment of their friends.

* * *

><p>' All I'm saying is Don't Stop Believin' is an amazing song and I can't believe…he he…believe we didn't think of it!' Thad exclaimed, banging his fist of the table and sending the other Warblers around him into peels of laughter for no apparent reason other than to laugh.<p>

' No! Don't Stop Believin' is our song!' Rachel shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the former council member. ' You can't steal it Thad Harwood!'

' Can't we borrow it?'

' No!'

' Hum it?'

' No!'

' Can we sing it with you in one huge amazing performance that will blow the minds of anyone reading it so they'll have to be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for testing and does that make me a huge Harry Potter freak for knowing the whole name?' Thad asked with wide eyes, which didn't leave Rachel's determined face.

' Definitely' Blaine said, shaking his head.

' Good! So how about that Miss Rachel I don't know your middle name so I'm going to make one up Florence Berry!'

' That's a brilliant idea!' she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. ' We must set it up!'

' Fantabulous! Oh Wes! David! We must plan Miss Rachel Florence Berry immediately!' Thad shouted to Wes and David, both playing a strange seemingly rule-less drinking game with some of the other guys and Tina. They ignored him, both downing a shot, and Thad pouted.

' Don't worry Mr. Thad Harwood! My glee club don't respect my brilliance either!' Rachel sighed, attempting to comfort the Warbler by pouring him a new shot ' To our shared brilliance!'

' To us!'

Blaine giggled, looking round at a loud high pitched squeal to watch Kurt, Santana, Sam and Brittany stagger up the stairs, all giggling too. They all danced over to their table, jumping when Rachel let out a surprised sound and pointed wildly at them.

' Why did none of you respect my brilliance during glee club?' she demanded, banging the table and winking at Thad.

' Because your brilliance is loud and wouldn't shut up' Kurt retorted, promptly seating himself in Blaine's lap and pressing a hard kiss to his lips, nose wrinkling at the strong taste of beer left on his tongue. ' You taste like beer'

' That's what happens when you drink this baby' Blaine told him, holding his beer, the number of which he had lost count.

' Oh okay! Ah! Blaine, I want to have a fivesome with those three!' Kurt exclaimed, gesturing with both hands to Sam, Santana and Brittany, who had pushed Thad and the other Warblers along so they could sit down in the large booth, smiling and waving giddily when Blaine's glazed over eyes landed on them. ' And Wheel's going to film it!'

' But I don't like to share my baby!' Blaine wailed, hugging Kurt closer. ' Only I may have the privilege of getting all'a this!' he grinned, releasing Kurt only to gesture, hands hovering, over his slender body.

' Can we at least watch you get all'a that?' Santana asked with a wink.

' I'm afraid you would go blind with all our sexiness' Blaine sighed, face completely serious. Brittany gasped.

' Oh my gosh! That's awful! Has that happened before?' she cried. ' I didn't know you could go blind from sexiness!'

' Yep, that's why those people down there are all bumping into each other on the dance floor, they watched us dance and got blinded' Sam laughed, wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders. ' Don't worry though, we're immune to it because nobody is sexier than us'

' Oh well that's good to know…so we can watch Dolphin sexy times?' she asked eagerly.

' Maybe' was all Blaine replied, pulling Kurt back into a deep kiss. Kurt smiled against his lips, cupping his face with his hands and pushing his tongue into his mouth, letting it tangle and dance with Blaine's languidly. Blaine's grip tightened on his waist, and he let go with one hand to rub it up and down Kurt's thigh, squeezing lightly. Blaine hummed in pleasure as Kurt's fingers dipped beneath the fabric of his shirt, pulling away when he noticed how quiet it had gotten around them, the music still pounding loudly.

' What?' he asked their friends, all of them watching the couple, the girls' eyes wide and lips parted. Brittany even let out a small whine when she noticed the lacking of kissing going on.

' Don't let us disturb you' Sam chuckled.

' I knew you were gay!' Kurt yelled. ' Hot Chocolate! Since Blondie is gay can I have him?' he called over to his best friend, who was talking animatedly with Jack, Piers and some more Warblers. She glanced over.

' Can I watch?'

' Of course!'

' Take him!'

Kurt cheered, accepting a colourful shot from James and knocking it back, smiling at Blaine as he pressed a new shot glass to the prince's lips.

' Drink!' he demanded, giggling when Blaine opened his mouth obediently, letting him pour the strong liquid into his mouth, moaning softly when Kurt kissed him as soon as his lips closed.

' How do you make drinking shots sexy as hell?' Tina shouted from the other table.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning and the sky was getting light when the party were finally kicked out of Club Titan onto the brightening streets, singing loudly and staggering down the pavement to where the limos had been parked, holding each other up and carrying bottles of champagne, beer and wine, Brittany screeching wildly as she sat on Artie's lap and Mike pushed them down the pavement at top speed.<p>

' They're getting married in three weeks! Ding dong the rainbows are gonna shine!' they all sang insanely, skipping towards the pink limos that Jack had arranged. Kurt giggled, staggering, Blaine only just keeping them both on their feet, his arm around his waist.

' What rainbows?' he asked, words slurring like the rest of them.

' Klainebows! Your love shoots rainbows everywhere!' Jeff exclaimed. ' Your fans are dazzled by them!'

' What fans?'

The blonde Warbler shrugged. ' I dunno, they must be out there somewhere!'

They all laughed wildly, falling into the limos without order, cheering when they set off. Blaine whistled as Santana quickly straddled Wes's lap, sticking her tongue in his mouth, accepting the champagne flute Rachel was handing out.

' Fusion, we have to do it!' Kurt suddenly exclaimed.

' Now?' the Asian girl gasped, leaning away from Mike, who pouted.

' Yeah! It'll be great!'

Mike leant towards David. ' Is it just me or does it sound like they want to have sex in front of us?'

' Little bit yeah'

Kurt and Tina both stuck their tongues out at them, Tina pressing the button on the roof, squealing when one of the sunroofs opened. Blaine rolled his eyes as they scrambled to their feet, sticking their heads out of the gap. The chill morning air whipped through their hair and Kurt and Tina shrieked, waving at the few people, some heading to work, others drunkenly heading home, laughing when the other girls all hurried to do the same, even in the other limos.

' Best party ever!' Ella yelled to the wind.

They stayed out of the sun roofs until they reached the hotel, the staff laughing in amusement as the young men and women all scrambled out of the limos with their champagne and other alcohol, staggering and skipping through the foyer, shouting good morning to the staff. They all piled into three elevators and Blaine instantly pulled Kurt into a kiss, flipping Finn off when he let out a disgruntled sigh.

' Do you really have to do that right here?'

' Feel free to make out with Rachel' Kurt shrugged, breaking the kiss for only a moment.

' No!' Santana exclaimed. ' Nobody wants to see that!'

Finn huffed, hands on his hips. ' Oh and people want to see my little brother make out with this fiancé?'

' Yes!' everyone else in the elevator exclaimed.

' Everybody wants to see that!'

' Rachel!'

' What?'

' I'd be grateful Finny' Wes chuckled. ' When we get to the room, this won't be all they're doing' Finn pulled a face, groaning when the elevator binged at Blaine and Kurt led the way stumbling out. Wes nudged Rachel. ' You may need to sex him into a coma to get him through this'

' Duly noted and done' the former soloist grinned, skipping over to her boyfriend and grabbing his hand, tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear.

As soon as the doors to the suite were open, Kurt chucked his jacket on the kitchen side and grabbed Blaine by the belt, pulling him towards their room.

' Night!' he called over his shoulder, shoving Blaine into the room, holding up a hand when Santana and Brittany tried to sneak in after him. ' And where do you two think you're going?'

' Aw come on!' Brittany whined. ' Can we at least watch until you start with the sexy times?'

' Nope'

' Can we leave a video camera in there?' Santana asked, jumping up and down eagerly. ' Coz I need to go have sexy times with Wes, but I don't want to miss this!'

' Enough scandalous behaviour has happened without a sex tape getting out as well' Kurt laughed, jumping forward to peck them both on the lips, giggling when both grabbed him to make the kiss last longer. ' If you're both good, I'll give you lots of details tomorrow over lunch' he added with a wink, before backing into the room and closing the door, locking it then turning, his legs almost giving out under him.

Blaine lay on the bed completely naked, arms crossed behind his head and watching him with a hungry look. Kurt smirked, stalking over to the king sized bed with a small growl uttering from his throat as he climbed onto the bed, crawling up to straddle his hips and capturing his lips in an eager kiss.

They both moaned as they ground their hips together, finally feeling tension relieved after a whole night of wanting to touch the other in this way. Blaine mumbled about Kurt wearing too many clothes, carefully undoing every button on his waistcoat and shirt, throwing them onto the couch against the wall of their master bedroom. The prince sat up, tugging at Kurt's belt, breaking the kiss to frown at the rather elaborate belt. Kurt giggled.

' Despite how fabulous you look everyday, I still hate all your clothes, it's always so hard to get into your pants' Blaine grumbled, leaning back on his elbows when Kurt batted away his hands, undoing the belt by himself, struggling to climb off the bed, making Blaine whine, toeing off his boots and socks before pushing down his skinny jeans and boxers, kicking them away. Blaine licked his bottom lip, lunging out and pulling Kurt down onto the bed, rolling on top of him and kissing him until he was breathless. ' A new rule when I'm king, you don't get to wear clothes, ever, in the palace'

' I think that might make Puck a bit awkward' Kurt chuckled.

' He'll get used to it' Blaine insisted.

' But Jack and Piers will want to do it too…'

' Why are you destroying my brilliant plan?'

' Why have you stopped kissing me?'

Blaine paused. ' Good question' he shrugged, ducking his head to slide his tongue into his fiancé's mouth. Kurt groaned as Blaine's hand wrapped around his hard cock, pumping him lazily before kissing his way down Kurt's smooth chest, running his free hand up and down his bare thigh.

' Oh God Blaine' Kurt moaned, throwing back his head as Blaine's tongue dipped into his navel, licking a long wet stripe down the rest of his stomach, veering right to suck a hickey into his hip bone before kissing at the very base of the hard cock in his hand. Kurt's moans only got louder and more constant as Blaine kissed his way up the side of his cock, slowly removing finger by finger.

' Any louder and they'll all hear babe' Blaine reminded him, nodding towards the door, through which they could hear the loud singing and laughter of their drunken friends.

' Don't care' Kurt groaned, hand jumping to Blaine's hair and pushing down slightly, making Blaine chuckle and finally close his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip then sinking down, taking in as much as he could. Kurt's moan resonated around the room as Blaine sucked hard, and both chuckled as the sounds outside went quiet for a second, Kurt's chuckle turning to another loud moan at the sensation around his cock.

Blaine continued to suck and swirled his tongue, bobbing his head up and down at a languid pace, his hand sliding up the inside of Kurt's thigh and his fingertip brushing his entrance, making his fiancé keen, gasping for breath.

' Oh Blaine, I love you so much'

The next moan as Blaine quickly sucked on his fingers then pushed one into Kurt, echoed and the rooms next door fell suspiciously silent. Neither boys cared, Kurt murmuring things that sounded like curses mixed with Blaine's name over and over again as Blaine thrust his finger in and out, quickly adding the next two and working them in and out, moaning around Kurt's cock as his muscles clenched around his digits.

' Oh my gosh…Blaine please…please…just…oh my gosh…AH!' he moaned, clutching at his hair and the sheets when Blaine hit his prostrate.

' What do you want babe?' Blaine asked, finally pulling off his cock, keeping his fingers buried deep inside him, grinning up at Kurt's dishevelled appearance.

' Blaine…please…fuck me…fuck me now…I don't even care if they all hear, just fuck me now!' he practically shouted, sighing in relief when Blaine crawled up his body to kiss him, moaning at the taste of himself on his tongue. He moaned when he felt the tip of Blaine's cock at his entrance, whimpering when the prince suddenly pulled away from him completely. ' No come back! What are you going…no wait…what are you doing? Did that make sense?'

Blaine giggled, suddenly grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him to sit up, kissing him hard.

' Get on your hands and knees' he growled against his lips and Kurt's eyes almost rolled back in his head, pulling away, scrambling to obey. ' Hm…you look so sexy like this'

' Blaine, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going out there and mounting the first guy I see…unless it's Finn, ew' Kurt hissed. ' Just…' he cut off, gasping when Blaine suddenly thrust into him, sliding all the way in with the first stroke. ' Oh God'

' Happy now?' Blaine chuckled, gripping Kurt's hips tightly.

' You're a jerk' he said through gritted teeth. ' Now move'

Blaine smirked, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back into him, making both of them groan loudly, clutching at the sheets beneath his hands. Their joint moans got louder and more constant as Blaine thrusting in and out of Kurt harder and harder, his thrusts fast, hitting his prostrate sloppily with every other drive in.

' Oh my gosh Kurt…you are so sexy…I…oh God…I can't wait until our honeymoon when we can do this every day' Blaine groaned, sliding a hand down from his hip to grasp Kurt's cock, pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

' Ah!…every hour' Kurt laughed, cut short again as Blaine hit his prostrate. ' Blaine…Blaine…I'm gonna cum…I…I'm so close'

' Me too baby'

' Harder! Faster! Fuck me like I know you want to!'

Blaine let out another guttural growl, the delicious sound resonating from deep in his throat as he slammed into Kurt even faster, making Kurt scream in pleasure, white hot heat coiling in his stomach. It snapped suddenly and Kurt shrieked as he came harder than he ever had in his life, cum spilling over Blaine's hand and his own chest, splattering onto the sheets. Blaine groaned, throwing his head back as Kurt's muscles clenched around his cock, thrusting only a few more times before coming just as hard, shooting into Kurt and filling him with heat.

They both collapsed, Kurt onto his front, panting hard into the sheets, whimpering when Blaine pulled out, collapsing to the side beside Kurt, rolling onto his back and staring blindly up at the ceiling. Both their heads span, both through lack of oxygen and the amount of alcohol in their blood.

' Oh my gosh, I love you so much' Blaine gasped as Kurt shifted to lie on his back, the alcohol temporarily numbing the pain in his ass.

' I love you too' he sighed. ' That was amazing' he murmured, hand sliding down to grasp Blaine's hand, recoiling when it came in contact with something warm and wet, wrinkling his nose when he looked down and saw the hand still covered in cum. ' Well that's gross'

Blaine giggled, clutching at the air at the side of the bed until it came in contact with his boxers, wiping off his hand then rolling to the side to wipe off Kurt's chest as well. Without another word, he picked up Kurt and kicked back the sheets, onto the floor, lying his fiancé down and joining him after flicking off the lights, pulling the comforter up over them and pulling Kurt back against his chest, wrapping his arms around the already dozing boy.

* * *

><p>Out in the lounge, most of the Warblers, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike all looked at each other in amusement, half from the finally finished sounds of Kurt and Blaine, half from the other quieter thumps from the other rooms.<p>

Mike held up a bottle of bottle and a plate of lemon slices.

' I think it's tequila time'

' Yes!'

* * *

><p>AN Wow! That was looooooong! Hope you all enjoyed it! It's a chapter that shows starts of possible trouble for the future, new beginnings to other people's futures and their last big hooray! So I hope you all liked coz it took ages!

Wedding very soon! Get ready for tears coz I'm going to make Burt and Finn's speeches really good!

Also, I have a new question for you all! What is the opinion on me finishing this part of the story and starting anew after the coronation? I'm tempted but I need your opinions since you'll be reading it, so let me know as soon as :D

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	60. Family

**Chapter Sixty: Family**

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side and smiled happily, as the big black car pulled onto their road. Finn was fast asleep, his mouth lolling open and his cheek pressed against the cool window, fogging up the glass, and had been since they dropped Rachel off at her house.

' We get married in fourteen days' he whispered so only Blaine could hear, his prince smiling, nodding. ' Cold feet yet?'

' Nope, couldn't be warmer' Blaine chuckled. ' Yours?'

' Practically burning'

Finn jerked awake as they pulled up to the kerb, the second car carrying Jack, Ella, Piers and Puck – who was apparently joining Finn in a gaming afternoon though Kurt was sure he was there for other reasons – pulling up behind them. Kurt glanced out the window, frowning at the amount of cars already parked on the Hummel-Hudson, including a big blue people carrier behind Kurt's Navigator.

' Whose are those cars?' Blaine asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder as he grabbed their discarded coats and bags from the footholds, helping Kurt into his before pulling on his own.

' Dunno, let's go see' Kurt shrugged, jumping down from his seat. He was only halfway across the grassy lawn when the front door was flung open and a small girl who definitely wasn't Lily shot out, dashing over to him, and latching onto his leg. She was small, with brown bunches and dressed in blue dungarees, hugging his leg tightly and cheering happily.

' Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!'

' Gretel?'

He heard a chuckle and look up, his confused face breaking into a wide grin at the sight of the tall, willowy formed woman stood before him in simple blue jeans, ugg boots and a t-shirt, her brown hair flowed around her shoulders. She smiled brightly at him.

' Aunt Millie!' he gasped, laughing when she pulled him into a rib cracking tight hug, made slightly awkward by the girl still attached to his leg. He wrapped his arms around the woman, breathing in her expensive perfume that clashed wonderfully with her casual clothes. ' I didn't know you were coming so soon! Dad didn't say!'

' We wanted to surprise you, Gretel was so excited to see her favourite cousin' Millie giggled, scooping up the girl and handing her to him, cooing when she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

' I was excited to see her too' Kurt sighed, stroking Gretel's hair softly, still beaming ear to ear at the sight of some of the closest women in his life. He heard and felt someone come up behind him.

' Aw, she's so cute' Blaine gushed, coming up next to him, his thousand-watt smile already in place. Millie's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of him, looking him up and down.

' Blaine, this is my cousin Gretel, and her mother, and my aunt, Millie' Kurt introduced, jiggling Gretel to make her look up to greet him. She smiled a toothy grin, one of her front teeth missing. ' Aunt Millie, Gretel, this is my fiancé, Blaine'

' Oh it's an absolute pleasure Ms. Hummel…' Blaine said, thrusting out a hand eagerly. Millie shook it, shaking her head.

' Not Hummel, Chante-Spring' she chuckled. Blaine looked to Kurt for an explanation, confused.

' Millie is my mother's older sister' he explained.

' Older only by two years thank you very much' Millie said, cuffing Kurt's shoulder playfully. ' Come on, everyone's waiting inside'

' Everyone?'

Blaine and Kurt followed Millie inside, leaving Finn and Puck to carry all the bags inside. Kurt placed Gretel on the floor to run off in the front corridor, falling into the embrace of his father, before being steered into the living room, which was full of people.

' Oh my gosh!' Blaine started at Kurt's shriek, watching his fiancé break away from his father to hug each of the two men, the two women, the teenage girl and the teenage boy filling the living room, all of them accepting the hug eagerly, the room filling with laughter.

' I can't believe you're all here! Dad sucks at surprises!' Kurt exclaimed, hand still touching the teenage boy's arm, smile even wider than it was before on the front lawn.

' Yeah that's why we worked with Carole on this one' the younger of the two men chuckled, winking at Burt who rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

' Kurt!' the teenage girl whined, hopping from one foot to the other. ' Introduce us to your gorgeous fiancé!' she exclaimed, eyeing Blaine, still stood dumbly in the entrance to the living room. Kurt gasped, leaping over to him and dragging him forward, linking their fingers together affectionately.

' Everyone, this is my fiancé, Blaine Anderson! Blaine, this is my uncle Andy, my dad's brother' Kurt introduced, gesturing to the younger of the men, who grinned, shaking Blaine's hand.

' Nice to meet you Blaine' Andy Hummel said, sounding and looking a lot like his younger brother, though he was slimmer and more muscular.

' And his daughter, Claire' Kurt continued. Blaine shook the teenage girl's hand.

' You're even more attractive than Carole said you were' she smirked with a wink, ducking when her father tried to cuff her round the head.

' My grandfather, Erik, and my grandmother, Emily, they're my mother's parents' Kurt carried on, gesturing to the older man and woman.

' Oh Blaine, it's so lovely to meet you!' Emily gushed, clasping Blaine's hand warmly. ' I'm so happy to meet the boy my grandson loves so much'

' Kurt's told us so much about you' Erik smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

' And this is Aunt Millie's son, Fredriech' Kurt kept going, gesturing to the blonde teenage boy, who grinned, holding out a hand, chuckling when Blaine bumped his fist with his. ' And my Aunt Pippa, Millie's wife'

' Oh…' Blaine muttered, eyes widening as he shook the blonde younger woman's hand. ' I didn't know…'

' That Kurt's aunts are lesbians?' Finn laughed, coming in with the bags, Puck and Piers following behind him. ' Cool isn't it?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, tugging on Blaine's hand to get his attention. ' So this is the rest of my family' he summed up happily. On his other side, Burt squeezed his shoulder warmly.

' Welcome to it kid'

* * *

><p>' You never told me your aunt was a lesbian' Blaine said, looking up at Kurt's prostrate form on the bed. He was knelt on the floor beside the bed, helping Kurt to pull off his tight boots, taking advantage of the task to stroke his hands up and down Kurt's legs.<p>

' Yeah sorry to spring it on you, it's just so normal in my family now that we kind of forget to mention it to anyone' Kurt apologised, leaning up on his elbows. ' You don't think it' weird do you?'

' Not at all, it was just a surprise' he shrugged.

' Sorry. You should have seen Finn when he found out, he practically orgasmed when Pippa hugged him, it was hilarious' Kurt giggled. ' They are really nice though, Millie and Pippa, they've been married for seventeen years now, though they had to elope to Vegas to do it, and they had Fredriech through a sperm donor shortly afterwards, then Gretel years later. They're an inspiration to me' he admitted.

Blaine smiled, setting the boots aside and rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's legs, wordlessly kneading his fingers into Kurt's feet, making Kurt hum in gratitude and pleasure.

' I grew up knowing that Millie was different to mum, but I always knew there was nothing wrong with it, so I suppose when I finally realise who I was…that I was different too, I didn't react badly but it was already normal to me, I'd grown up thinking it was okay' Kurt told him unprompted, though Blaine listened eagerly, happy to learn more about the people who meant so much to Kurt, and about Kurt himself. ' When I was six, I remember it vividly, when Millie was living in Lima still, mum and I were out shopping with her and Pippa…they'd only been dating a few months by now. They were holding hands, and these men must have realise that they were who they were, because they came over and started shouting things and swearing.

I remember mum picking me up and covering my ears but I still knew what was happening. We managed to get away, but the men…they started throwing things, rocks and bottles. Pippa got hit on the leg by a broken bottle and a small rock hit me in the head, but back then the police didn't care. Dad was furious both for Pippa, and me but nothing was done. Millie and Pippa moved away from Lima a month afterwards, to live with Grandmere and Grandpapa in France'

' That's horrible' Blaine sighed. ' I'm sorry you had to go through that babe'

' It's fine, everything turned out alright, those guys were jailed two years later for racial slurs and robbery against an Indian guy who owned the old supermarket' Kurt shrugged. ' Sucks that Millie and Pippa never got their justice though'

' They seem happy now'

' Yeah, they're one of the happiest couples I have ever had the privilege of meeting' Kurt smiled. ' I want us to be as happy as them'

Blaine smiled as well, dropping his feet and climbing onto the bed, cuddling up to Kurt's side, holding him closely and stroking his hair.

' We will be babe' he promised, feeling Kurt sink into his embrace, pushing himself closer to Blaine's body, closing his eyes. They laid in silence for a long moment, before Blaine broke the silence. ' So your cousins are called Fredriech and Gretel?'

' Yeah'

' Fredriech and Gretel'

' Yes Blaine'

' Fredriech, Gretel and Kurt'

' Yes Blaine, those are our names'

' So basically your mum and aunt are Sound Of Music freaks?'

Kurt promptly kicked Blaine off the bed, glaring at him as he giggled madly on the floor.

' Okay the wedding's off'

' _The hills are alive! With the sound of music…!' _

* * *

><p>' So everything's prepared?'<p>

Kurt nodded, passing Millie the plate he'd just washed to dry up. It was just after dinner and Kurt had insisted that Carole sit and get to know his extended family, doing the washing up for her, happy when Millie picked up a tea towel to help him.

' Yep, the dresses and suits are arriving in a week, the flowers and food and cake are all coming on the day, and we've spoken to the register about what to say' he explained, checking things off in his head. ' We've got to remember that they don't do gay weddings in Ohio, so we've got Father Barker to come down from New York to do the ceremony, Blaine's even insisted on putting him up in a hotel for a night'

' Your gorgeous fiancé is a very nice young man' Millie smiled.

' I know, so you like him? Because it's very important to me that you approve' Kurt asked, scrubbing hard at a plate with a sponge.

' Oh I definitely approve, he's a charming, dapper young man, and it's just an additional good quality that he just happens to be a prince and heir to the throne' she grinned, winking at him. ' But honestly, he's a lovely boy, and his brother and sister are lovely people too, though I must say I find it amusing that you found a boy that also has another gay couple within his family'

Kurt chuckled. ' Well I didn't know that when I met him but yeah it is weird'

' Your mother would be very proud of you, you know?'

Kurt looked up at his aunt and smiled. His aunt looked a lot like his mother, though according to her he looked more like her than she did, his eyes and hair colour the same, even his voice was like hers. Ever sine he had finished college and moved back briefly to Lima, he had visited his mother every few days to keep her informed on how the wedding planning was going, saddened by the knowledge that she wouldn't be there whilst everyone else he loved and who cared for him would all be in the same room to watch him take the biggest step of his life.

' You think?' he asked hopefully.

' I know Kurt. I wish everyday that she was still alive to what a handsome, strong young man you've become, but saying that good things have come from her death as well as the bad. Lily for example' Millie sighed sadly. ' I will never understand where she got the strength to power through like she did…I mean she defied doctors when they said she only had a few months left. She had enough strength to go on for two more years, strength she passed to you. It's magical Kurt, both of you are magical'

Kurt smiled again, tearily this time.

' Do you remember your anniversary party?' he asked. ' Mum turned to me and told me that she wanted me to be as happy as you and Pippa when I was about to get married and when we celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary'

' She did?'

Kurt nodded. ' Yep'

' Are you as happy?'

' Definitely'

Millie put down the tea towel, coming behind her nephew and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her cheek on the top of his head, hugging him tightly.

' I'm glad sweetheart' she whispered. ' It's going to be hard, just you remember that okay? It was hard for Pippa and I to go through the whole sperm donor process so we could have Fred and Gretel, it's going to be ten times harder for you two though, with marriage and with having kids, and I know you want them, you'll be in the public eye, so…just remember everything Elizabeth ever taught you and you'll be perfect'

Kurt nodded, picking up the tea towel and drying his hands before turning in her arms to wrap his own arms around her waist, resting his head of her shoulder and closing his eyes. Ever since his mother had died, Millie had worn the same perfume she wore. At first, when he was eight, Kurt thought it was for him, so he could fall asleep comfortably rather than cry himself to sleep, but as he got older and embraced his aunt, he still smelled the same perfume and realised that it wasn't just for him, it was her as well. Losing a mother was just as bad as losing a sister.

' I'm happy all your dreams are coming true Kurt'

* * *

><p>A week passed and more guests started to arrive, staying in the same hotel Kurt's family were. Blaine got a call from his parents ten days before the wedding, saying that they would be there only a few days before due to parties and meetings they needed to be at, sending Emilie over with her grandmother instead. It seemed the whole of Lima was alive with the upcoming wedding, and police and security were quickly moving into action against those who disapproved.<p>

The Warblers arrived all together just four days before the big day, apparently having collected at the Lima Bean before hand, surprising Kurt and Blaine by all showing up at the Hudmel house in their Dalton uniforms, helping their two friends into their own jackets they had apparently stolen with the help of Burt and Carole.

' What are you boys up to now?' Blaine chuckled as Trent and Logan sat them down on the couch. None of them answered, smiling when David came in with a large domed package covered in a red and blue covering.

' In honour of the first Warbler-Warbler wedding, hopefully not the last' Wes began, winking at Nick and Jeff who both blushed, their hands entwined already. ' We all thought long and hard about the gift we wanted to get you guys, coz we decided to get a big meaningful present between us all, so you can say that this is from the Warblers'

' You didn't have to get us anything guys' Kurt said, smiling.

' Yes we did' Thad disagreed, grinning.

' Of course we did' Wes nodded. ' Kurt, we haven't known you as long as we have known Blaine, and that goes for all of us, and when we performed Teenage Dream and David, Blaine and I sat down with you for coffee, I never believed that we would be stood here, presenting you with your wedding present, a present we hope you will love and cherish forever, and remember us forever because of it. We hope you remember the music we made together and the happiness and joy we shared together when you listen to them, and remember those we've lost and what we've gained just from being together' Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes and he wasn't the only one, the other guys all tearing up as well, trying to hold back. Jeff already had tears on his cheeks, smiling when Nick stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Wes gulped, his voice thick when he continued. ' We're the Warblers, and we always will be, so thank you for singing with us Blaine, and thank you for completing us Kurt'

David stepped forward, gently sliding off the covering on the package. Kurt gasped, leaning forward to gaze into the white ornate cage where two small yellow birds on a white perch, chirping softly.

' This is Mozart and Salieri, they're a breeding pair of warblers from Dalton, and Salieri is the great-great-great grandfather of our own Pavarotti' David explained, smiling sympathetically when Kurt let out a small sob. ' We talked to Principal Anton and he wishes you both a lifetime of happiness, oh and we saw Madam Toulouse and she says she can't believe her best student is getting married to her worse student'

Kurt laughed when Blaine scowled. ' It's not my fault! French is hard!'

' Anyway, they're for you, so you can still have an essence of Pavarotti and an essence of us when you're living in Cicero and ruling a country in that huge palace of yours' Thad grinned.

Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine up with him.

' Thank you so much, for this…amazing gift, and for just…being there for me and accepting me for who I am when I was at my lowest and when I needed a friend the most' he said, touching a hand over his heart. ' I was lucky coz I got…well all of you, friends for life and the love of my life. I will never forget you guys, and I know Blaine won't either, I just wish there was something I could give to you all so you could remember me like I'll remember you'

Jeff shook his head. ' You've already given us so much to last a lifetime'

Kurt let out another sob and suddenly he and Blaine were surrounded by the other Warblers, pulling them into the centre of a big group hug, all of them laughing and trying to ignore the tears in their eyes and on their cheeks. Mozart and Salieri sang obliviously and happily.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek in the centre of the hug, locking eyes with him and smiling. They were getting married in four days, and in four days their new life would begin.

* * *

><p>AN Aw, I love the Warblers! And I gave you a little bit of Niff in there too! We've had New Directions love, now we have Warbler love! Yay!

What do you think of the gift? And Kurt's family? They don't seem it now but they are mad trust me! Oh and Madam Toulouse is meant to be the only Dalton teacher we've ever seen on Glee! You know, the hot one!

WEDDING CHAPTER NEXT! BE PREPARED FOR TEARS, LAUGHTER AND SINGING! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X

P.S. Check out my new one-shot called "The Power Lines Went Out", I need reviews! :D

X X


	61. Eternity

**I recommend you listen to the songs while you read, I did and I could practically imagine what happened! :D **

**Chapter Sixty-One: Eternity **

The day was finally here. The day they had been waiting for…well years now that Blaine thought about it. He belonged to Kurt and Kurt to him. So why was he so nervous?

Blaine walked down the corridor of the white hotel that he and Kurt had finally decided on, already dressed in a black suit, with its black shirt and scarlet waist coat, a small red rose sitting on his lapel and his hair only gelled a little bit, like Kurt liked. He had abandoned his suit jacket in his dressing, going for a walk round the rather large building to clear his head, which had been clouded since he awoke that morning.

Unlike every other morning for most of a few years now, Kurt had not been there when Blaine had awoken, nor had he been in the same house. Blaine had been banished from the Hudmel house after dinner the previous night by the girls, ushering he and the other Warblers over to Kurt and Blaine's Lima house, and leaving them all with the yells of "you can't see each other until the wedding" and "stop being babies and get in the house" ringing in their ears. Something about not waking up with Kurt cuddled into his arms really depressed him and despite his nerves he was glad that after today the idea of waking up without him was so unimaginable that he didn't bare thinking about anymore.

But he could still dwell on his lack of Kurt kisses that morning.

He was nervous. There was no doubt about that. For what reason he was unsure. He had been excited the night before; the whole month before in fact, so what had changed since he fell asleep and got here?

' I'm about to marry the man of my dreams. The most gorgeous man in the world. I'm surrounded by all of my friends and those who love me. Kurt's the happiest I've ever seen him. What more do you want Blaine?' he muttered furiously to himself. ' True, Karofsky's coming and if he tries to dance with Kurt I'm smacking him, and true after this I have to become king and move back to Cicero, and bring Kurt and make sure he settles in alright, and make sure everyone likes us, then…oh my gosh I'm freaking out' he groaned, raking his hands through his hair and immediately regretting it, cringing and looking around for a mirror, but instead he saw Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick all coming towards him, all wearing the same cheeky grin on their faces that could only lead to bad things. ' What are you guys up to?'

' In honour of the day and the awesome theme Kurt has decided upon…' David began.

' We decided to try a little something' Thad finished.

' Oh no'

' Just so you stop being glum, chum' Nick chuckled.

' And focus on what's important today' Jeff grinned.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. ' Which is?'

Wes smirked.

**Wes: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>There's excitement in the air<br>People pouring in from near and far  
>'Cause Kurt and Blaine are gonna have a weddin'<br>_

Blaine's eyes widened in alarm as the rest of the Warblers, Jack and the New Directions boys seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding him as David sung up.

**David: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>Ev'rybody will be there<br>So if you're a pouper or a shah  
>Do something with your hair!<br>_

' Oh God…'

**Thad: **_You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty!  
><em>

**Artie: **_A turban that's unravelling just won't do  
><em>

**Mike: **_No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy  
><em>

**Jeff: **_You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through _

Blaine sighed as Jeff winked at him, his near-future-brother-in-law slinging an arm around his shoulders.

**Finn:** _There's a party here in Lima  
>So I'm goin' to paint the town<br>if you want to see what colours are  
>Follow me around! <em>

_**Blaine's gettin' married  
>And it's gonna be the wedding of the century<br>My buddy's gettin' married and you're gonna see  
>Just how much I can do <strong>_

**Sam: **_You've heard of your Safari Bar Mitzvahs  
><em>

**Jeff: **_You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen  
><em>

**Jack: **_Well none of them compare to what this is  
><em>

**Piers: **_The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be bursting  
><em>

' Not you too Piers!'

**Puck: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>And it's got us all aglow<br>if a street rat could have come so far  
>Maybe I could do it<br>_

**Wes: **_Sure, there's nothin' to it!  
>Now we take you down to the palace<br>Where ev'ryone has celebrated all night long  
><em>

**Finn: **_Without school and all of its malice!  
><em>

**Nick: **_Ev'rybody is happy! What could possibly go wrong? _

**Mike/Sam: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>And we're gonna rob'em blind<br>_

**Artie: **_While they're all munching caviar  
>Create a small disturbance<br>I'll sneak up from behind _

Blaine glared at them.

' Kidding!'

**Puck: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>And the loot is pouring in<br>I like this wedding stuff so far  
>Maybe if I'm pleasant I'll get to keep a present <em>

Blaine yelped as his friends grabbed him, skipping him down the corridor through the main foyer dancing around the various staff and others putting the ceremony together.

**Thad: **_We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers  
><em>

**David: **_And valets who will carefully park for you _

Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down a corridor, throwing open a door, getting loud shrieks of surprise from the girls dressing inside. _  
><em>

**Jeff: **_The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! _

Blaine smiled. ' Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too'

He looked round at all of his friends dancing around to the amusement of the girls, and rolled his eyes. 

**There's a party here in Lima  
>Guests are filling up the room! <strong>

**Wes: **_But there's something missing, Yes, a-ha! _

' Where's Blaine gone?' Finn asked.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester smiled up at the pretty white hotel nestled amongst vast gardens of lush green grass and blue rivers, his wife clutching his arms as she navigated her way across the gravel in her heels. The small toddler resting on her hip babbled senseless as they made it inside, all three of them looking around at the luxurious place, the two adults thinking only Kurt could pick such a beautiful place.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky gulped, wringing his hands nervously as he walked slowly up the gravel path towards the hotel, every step putting more dread into his stomach. He had been sent the invitation just three weeks ago and had spent the whole time since then fretting over whether or not to go and then what to wear. Kurt…despite their only recent reconciliation would still kill him if he didn't wear anything nice.<p>

He had spoken to his therapists about going to the wedding, and finally settling on the decision to go when he realised that his feelings didn't matter in these moments. He had to come. To see the boy he cared about start his new life. To make sure that everything had been put right after he himself had almost ruined it.

* * *

><p>The end of his cane crunched against the gravel as Seth Parker walked the same path everyone was walking, Bailey holding their gift and gazing up at the hotel in awe, and the small red head that was Lola bouncing on his arm in her bright blue dress over her baby-free petite figure.<p>

' This is a bit surreal' Lola admitted, suddenly serious as they entered the foyer of the hotel. ' I mean, I almost watched Blaine's life end, now I'm here to see it begin. It's wonderful'

Seth nodded his agreement. ' Magical'

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester was not the emotional type, nor was she one to hold onto sentiment, but even she felt a prang in her heart as she walked down the aisle to her seat, donned in her signature blue and white striped tracksuit. She slid into the seat beside Will, greeting him kinder than she would have back at McKinley.<p>

Her sweet Porcelain was getting married. He was happy. And that made Sue Sylvester very happy indeed.

* * *

><p>Michael jumped at the clap on his shoulder, not realising how hard he was staring up at the hotel, tearing his gaze away to look up at his oldest son. When had he gotten taller than him? Christian smiled at his father.<p>

' Don't stare too hard dad' he chuckled. ' It's not a mirage' Michael nodded, sighing. Christian frowned, straightening out his military uniform out of habit, his beret placed neatly atop his curly black hair. ' Dad, you promised you'd try'

' I will…I am…I just…' Michael trailed off, watching his wife chattered joyfully with Helene and Carole, who had run out to meet them when they arrived in their limo, for once void of their flags to avoid knowledge of their arrival in Ohio. The three women seemed so happy, and flanked by his two oldest sons, walking up the gravel path towards the white hotel, to watch his third son wed, Michael didn't feel the resentment he had expected to feel.

' Dad?' Sebastian spoke up, touching his arm. ' Are you okay?'

' Yes, I'm just struck by how okay I am with all of this' the king admitted, smiling at his sons who smiled back. Putting his arms around his two boys, wondering again when they got taller than him, his smile stayed as they walked into the hotel.

* * *

><p>Burt smiled at the amount of guests that filled the room, here to see his son and his future son-in-law get married, to see their happiness and their joint life begin. Perry nuzzled his legs, sitting obediently at his feet on his lead, seemingly happy in the little dog coat designed as a black and red tux that Kurt had insisted he wear. Only Kurt's dog would enjoy clothes as much as his owner did. Burt blinked back the tears that had been threatening to spill over all morning, looking up, not at the ceiling but beyond it.<p>

' It's almost time Lizzie' he murmured, fingering the ring resting on the chain around his neck. He never wore it but today seemed like the day to break tradition and wear the first ring he ever wore.

* * *

><p>The boys searched for Blaine for almost half an hour before Sam pointed out that the prince was probably in his dressing room, and there he was, staring at himself in the mirror from where he sat at the dresser, his hair fixed but his hands trembling to grab at it again. He glanced at them all as they crowded in through the mirror, offering a small smile.<p>

' Blaine?' Jack spoke up softly. His brother sighed.

' _There's a party here in Lima  
>And the party's all for me<br>Just look, you guys, at where we are,  
>And how our dreams have come to be!<em>'

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, smiling as he set down the comb and hairspray, his female friends and future sister-in-law smiling too as they watched him. _  
><em>

' **There's a party here in Lima  
>And I can't believe it's true<br>After all this waiting, here we are  
>We'll finally get so say "I do!"<strong>_**  
><strong>_

**Blaine: **_I never, ever had a real family  
><em>

**Kurt: **_I never, ever had a real true friend_

**Blaine/Kurt: **_Someone who could just understand me...  
><em>

**Puck:**_ Hey, c'mon, Blaine, this mush has gotta end! _

**Jack: **_There's a party here in Lima  
>And it's starting right away<br>Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!  
>Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! <em>

Blaine grinned at his brother's outstretched hand, grasping it in his own and allowing him to drag him to his room, Sam helping him with his jacket before he was pulled out of the room, the boys dancing at skipping down the hallway, singing loudly as the girls did the same, spinning and twirling Kurt. _  
><em>

' _**Blaine's/Kurt's gettin' married, and it's gonna be  
>The wedding of the century<br>Amazing how Blaine/Kurt could've come so far...**_' _  
><em>

They had danced their way into the main foyer, just outside the closed main doors of the ceremony hall, and suddenly Blaine and Kurt found themselves spun round and walking backwards until their backs hit the familiar feeling of each other.

**Jack/Ella: **_They're finally gettin' married _

Inside the hall, Burt smiled.

' _They're finally gettin' married_'

**Finn: **_They're finally gettin' married _

**Puck**_**: **Look at all these presents!  
><em>

Kurt's hands found Blaine's and their fingers entwined together.

**Kurt: **_We're finally getting married _

**Emilie:**_They're finally gettin' married _

**Blaine: **_I'm finally gettin' married!  
><em>

' _**They're finally gettin' married!  
>At the party in Lima!<br>Such a sight to see  
>Come on, go with me<br>To the party in Lima!**_'

Blaine gently and warmly squeezed Kurt's hands.

' Ready babe?'

' I've been ready for years' Kurt replied and Blaine could only smile, his nerves diminished by Kurt's hands in his, but not gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and nodded to Artie. It was time and they were all ready. Artie started singing.<p>

' _Ready...here we go...  
>The Second Star<br>Dream your way to the stars in the sky  
>you and me, me and you on our way to the top<br>Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky  
>To the left to the moon is the star on the right<br>And I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet you_'

The Warblers led the way into the hall, the guests turning in their seats to watch as the former Dalton boys became to harmonise, bopping down the aisle. _  
><em>

' _The Second Star to the right  
>shines in the night for you<br>To tell you that the dreams you plan  
>Really can come true<em>'

Blaine stepped into the hall and everybody stood. He could see his mother and father, and grandmother, in the first row on the right side of chairs and smiled. At least they had come. That was progress surely. He felt a surge of warmth as his friends continued to sing, harmonising perfectly, and joined in like all those other times at school.

' _The second star to the right,  
>Shines with a light that's rare.<br>And if its Never Land you need,  
>Its light will lead you there<em>'

He reached the top of the small flight of steps and turned on his heel as the New Directions boys came dancing in, bopping just as energetically down the aisle in their black and red suits.

' _Twinkle, twinkle, little star (little star)  
>So Ill know (I will know) where you are (where you are.)<br>Gleaming in the skies above (ohhh)  
>Lead me to the land I dreamed of<em>' _  
><em>

Then it was the girls' turn, twirling and dancing into the hall in their chiffon and silk dresses, their shoes sparkling in the lights of the hall.

' _And when our journey is through,  
>Each time we say good night, (say goodnight)<br>Well thank the little star that shines,  
>The second from the right. (Second from the right)<em>'

The Warblers and the New Directions all sang together, their voices mixing together beautifully, but Blaine barely heard them, waiting impatiently for Kurt to appear. It was almost time and suddenly nothing else mattered but seeing Kurt walking down that aisle. _  
><em>

' _**The second star, yeahhh ohhh  
>The second star, woahhh<strong>_

_**Dream me away to the stars never stop**_  
><em><strong>You and me, me and you, on our way to the<strong>_** top**'

Blaine's breath caught as Emilie skipped into the hall, clutching her basket of rose petals and twirling round and round, scattering the petals as she went. Kurt followed her and Blaine could barely breath. He was dressed like he had at the prom, handsomely defiant, in a pure white kilt with a red sash and white jacket over a white shirt and red waistcoat, a rose sitting on his lapel. He wore red shoes that sparkled like the girls and white leggings. Most would think he was trying to look like a bride, but no, Blaine knew better. Kurt was wearing white because he wanted to wear white, and was wearing a kilt because he thought he looked good in it. Blaine smiled as they locked eyes and began to sing.

' _Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
>So I'll know where you are (<strong>where you are<strong>.)  
>Gleaming in the skies above (<strong>ohhh<strong>)  
>Lead me to the land I dreamed of<em>'

Kurt smiled, his angelic voice chiming around the hall.

' _And when our journey is through,  
>Each time we say good night, (<strong>we say goodnight<strong>)  
>Well thank the little star that shines,<br>The second from the right (**second from the right**)_' 

The Warblers and New Directions continued to sing, Jack, Piers and Ella integrated into the two groups so well, as Blaine went back down the steps, meeting his littlest sister first, dropping to one knee and kissing her hand, making her giggle, before ushering her over to Tina, standing up, giving Kurt a dazzling smile and holding out a hand.

' _**The second star, yeahhh  
>The second star, woahhh<strong>_'

Kurt seemed to let out a short breath as soon as his hand pressed into Blaine's and their fingers curled around each other's. Blaine felt a sudden warmth shoot through him at a small smile from the white-clad boy, and suddenly all his nerves were gone.

' _**Every time you need its light, it'll be there  
>To show the dreams you plan can come true!<strong>_'

Kurt giggled as Blaine practically pulled him up the steps, the Warblers taking their seats in both front rows with the two boys' parents and closest family members, leaving Wes, David, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Santana, Brittany and Ella stood behind Jack on Blaine's side, and Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Emilie behind Finn on Kurt's side. Kurt glanced behind him as they both turned to face Father Barker, smiling warmly at his father, feeling touched when he saw tears already in his father's eyes.

' Welcome everybody to the wedding of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel' Father Barker began, spreading his hands in a welcoming gesture. ' It is a blessing when two people – any two people – stand before each other and agree to spend the rest of their lives with each other, and vow to utter devotion to the other, and from what I have learnt of both of these young men stood before us all now, I am certain that none are more deserving of happiness than them.

Young love is something that must be rejoiced, for true love discovered young has the chance to bloom into something great and something beautiful, and can allow those two to start a long life together early.

Now, I must admit I have never seen such a musically based wedding as this one and I am sure I shall remember it, as I hope you all will, for many years to come. Kurt and Blaine met in a trick of fate, on a simple staircase in a high school, on any other day. Kurt has told me how he felt in those moments, as if Blaine was an angel in a world that seemed to be turning on him, that all those troubles melted away when Blaine took his hand. And Blaine has told me how he felt when he turned to look upon the new boy, he has told me that he thought Kurt was the most gorgeous boy in the world, that he was the missing piece of his puzzle…' Kurt beamed at Blaine, squeezing his hand. ' Then, I'm told, music followed. Many years of music. I heard an amazing and beautiful quote from Burt only today, "music brings people together in the most perfect of ways, and friendship and love formed from music is the most wonderful and magical of all". Kurt's mother said that, I think we should all use that as an anchor to those we love and those who love us.

I am not going to spend hours reciting passages or lecturing you all on the aspects of love, because all love is different, and by just looking at these two young men standing here, you know what love is. It is the beating of hearts from a simple touch, it is refusing to let go of that special person's hand, it is the fact that these two can't take their eyes off each other and haven't since Kurt entered this hall' Father Barker said, winking at the two boys, the guests all tittering when both blushed pink. ' We all already know what love is, even if we don't realise it yet, so let's head straight to the vows, I think these boys have waited long enough to be married don't you think?'

' Here, here!' Burt called and the guests all chuckled again.

' Kurt, you asked if you could go first, so the stage is yours' Father Barker said, stepping back slightly and gesturing to Kurt, who nodded his thanks with a small smile, turning to Blaine and taking his other hand, holding them both tightly.

' I really did think you were an angel Blaine, a way out of fear that taking over everything. I was always torn between feeling guilty that I was dragging you into my misery and feeling ecstatic and overwhelmed with the sensations of safety and love. I fell in love with you in that very moment you sang Teenage Dream to me, and we all know you sang to me so stop pretending that you're not a sappy romantic' Kurt said, giving him a teasing stern look, giggling when Blaine smiled in amusement. ' I love you Blaine, and being with you…loving you has been the biggest adventure, and the greatest, and I can't wait to see where that adventure takes us. You've introduced me to a life I never dreamed of and every day with you is magical. For a long time, I believed that music was the answer to my happiness but when I'm with you, I believe it is you instead' he sighed happily, contentedly. ' Not to quote our song but…just one touch of your hand and my heart races like you wouldn't believe, I want to be with you forever, to dance with you until we die…I want you to be my teenage dream forever, you get me, you let me be who I am even when I'm annoying…and I know I'm annoying don't deny it…you're the love of my life Blaine and all it took was a touch of fingers to realise that'

There were a few unshed tears in Blaine's eyes as he let go of one of Kurt's hands to brush a tear from his cheek, his hand lingering there for a few moments before dropping to grasp his hand again, not needing Father Barker's prompt to launch into his own vows.

' Kurt, I'm an idiot…for not realising how much I loved you sooner. For not just kissing you in that Dalton hallway like I probably should have. You say I've saved you but I've hurt you a lot as well and I'm going to spend the rest of our eternity making up for that, but for now, I just…Kurt, everyone thinks that I saved you, but really it was you who saved me, and I know that's cliché but tough coz you did. You're willing to spend your life with me, even though you know how hard it might be, and such bravery just makes me love you even more. Everything changed for the better after I met you, though the guys might not think that after half my play list turned to Katy Perry but that's not the point…the point is that you're the most gorgeous, most thoughtful, most caring and most loving boy I ever had the honour of knowing, you opened me up to a whole new world, and I may never know what prompted fate to send you to me and me to you, but…and not to quote myself but…I've been looking for you forever…' Kurt gasped almost inaudibly at his familiar words. ' And…and marrying you today is just an excuse for me to spend eternity with you'

Kurt giggled, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly, trying to convey every moment into that one gesture because…well it wasn't time for the kiss yet.

Father Barker smiled. ' If the best men would bring forward the rings'

Jack winked at Blaine as he handed over the ring, Finn patting Kurt on the back as he did the same and both boys couldn't help but smile at the dizzying look of joy on their brothers faces. They wordlessly slid the simple gold bands onto each other's fingers, sharing look of happiness and tender smiles as they did, fingers entwining, the rings sitting together, where they would sit for the rest of their lives, pride of place, neither looking away from each other's emotion filled gaze even when Father Barker spoke up again.

' Now Kurt is not religious, we all know this, but he still wanted to say the vows…and well Blaine seems to have no choice…' the guest laughed when Blaine rolled his eyes. ' So, Blaine Jacques Ulysses Anderson, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for all eternity?'

Blaine grinned. ' I do'

' And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Jacques Ulysses Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for all eternity?'

Kurt smiled brightly, answering breathlessly. ' I do'

The room seemed to buzz with anticipation as Father Barker spread out his arms. ' Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your groom'

Neither needed telling twice and both surged forward, their lips crushing together as Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, giggling against his lips when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him off his feet. The room exploded into applause and suddenly everyone was on their feet, cheering and whistling, tears on almost everyone's cheeks as they watched the new couple share their first kiss.

Burt didn't wipe away the tears on his cheeks, smiling widely and clapping as hard as he could. Magical, he thought, definitely magical.

Blaine finally set Kurt back on his feet, leaning in to rest his forehead against Kurt's and staring deep into his eyes, glistening with tears. They stayed like that for over a minute whilst their families and friends cheered around them, only pulling away from each other when they heard the opening tune of a very familiar song drifting out of the speakers. It wasn't part of the theme Kurt had carefully strung together, but it was just as good. The first song they ever sang together. The song they pretended to practice as their love began. They both looked around. Perry was yipping madly, running up and down the aisle, excited by all the noise. Burt had tears on his cheeks. Michael and Isabelle were on their feet, clapping with the rest of them, for once their smiles genuine as they stared up at their son and his new husband. The Warblers and the New Directions were jumping up and down almost as excitedly as Perry was, singing along to the song and wiping away tears that later on the boys would not admit to.

Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. ' I love you so much'

' I love you too'

Blaine grinned, pulling him closer, resting their foreheads together again. ' Kurt Anderson-Hummel'

Kurt giggled. ' Blaine Anderson-Hummel'

* * *

><p>AN I NEED REVIEWS! Let me know what you all think!

I ended it like I did because I didn't want to take away from the emotion, next up is the reception, full of speeches, first dances and new relationships? Wait and see! And hopefully you won't be disappointed! XD X X X

Oh and the songs are There's A Party Here In Agrabah from Aladdin and the King of Thieves (tweaked a bit ;P) and The Second Star To The Right, Jesse McCartney's version, coz it's amazing! Listen to them both! They're awesome! Have you guessed the wedding theme yet? ;)

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all and Merry Christmas! XD X X X


	62. The AndersonHummel's

**Chapter Sixty-Two: The Anderson-Hummel's **

Wes jumped onto the stage, seizing the microphone, a glass of champagne grasped in his hand.

' Everyone! Let's all raise our glasses like the Warblers did for Regionals, and welcome for the first time…Misters Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel!'

Kurt's cheeks were bright pink as Blaine tugged him inside the room full of their loved ones, all on their feet and cheering loudly as the newlyweds entered. They crossed the room, smiling at the greetings and pats on their backs as they passed through, separating only to go round the top table where the rest of the wedding party were stood, applauding them too. Kurt kissed Burt's cheek and Blaine clapped Jack on the shoulder as they sat down, taking Kurt's hand under the table, smiling when Kurt kissed his jaw, who blushed more (if that was even possible) when the action was met by awws and whistle. Wes waited until everyone had settled back down before speaking up again.

' Yeah yeah, sickeningly adorable aren't they' he laughed. ' We Warblers have become immune to it, but for all you others, feel free to look away if you feel a bit nauseous, we have ambulances standing by' Kurt glared at him as the guests all laughed. ' Oops, I've angered Kurt, so let's get on, I've been told to inform you all that dinner is served!'

The guests all applauded again and waiters clad in white suits with pink waistcoats, arranged of course by Jack, poured in, serving them all the luxurious French cuisine carefully arranged by Kurt. The two soon fell into their own world, barely saying anything but sharing chaste looks and touches, feeding each other the ice cream, strawberries and whipped cream desert, barely noticing the flashes of cameras going off in their directions. The crowd of guests made up of their family and friends were enjoying themselves profusely, placed at tables according to the seating plan set up at the door, carefully designed by Kurt to ensure that all the tables would be happy and could enjoy their three course meal comfortably, the kids' table giggling loudly as Thad and David kept pulling funny faces at them and darting over to keep the few young children amused. As soon as the handsome waiters had collected the bowls and cutlery, Blaine leant closer to Kurt.

' Happiness day of my life babe' he whispered in his ear, making the boy in white shiver. ' And you look so sexy in that kilt' he added huskily, hand slipping onto Kurt's thigh, making him gasp.

' You don't think it makes me look too girly then?' Kurt asked softly in reply, covering the hand with his own. ' Coz I do have a set of matching trousers to change into if you do…'

' No, you look gorgeous, it's not girly, it feels…right' Blaine assured him, reaching up his free hand to cup Kurt's cheek and turn his head to his, resting their foreheads together. ' Like prom all over again, just without all the drama'

Kurt giggled. ' So I shouldn't go put my crown on then?' he said with a wink. Blaine growled softly, his husband giggling harder as the prince swooped in to capture his lips with his own. Neither of them heard the clinking of glasses as Jack got to his feet, the guests chuckling at the oblivious couple.

' Oi! Give it a rest you two!' the youngest prince exclaimed, making them both jump, cackling with laughter when his brother glared at him. ' They'll be enough of that on the honeymoon…don't worry Burt, I'm trying not to think about it as well…' Jack grinned, the guest all laughing again, even Burt chuckling beside his son, who was bright pink again. ' Right! Now that we're all fed and we adults…well we who are allowed alcohol…are all pleasantly full on champagne, it's time for the speeches!' he announced, clapping his brother on the shoulder. ' So without further ado or Klaine moments, let's hear it for the father of the groom in white, Mister Burt Hummel!'

Burt smiled sheepishly as he stood up to the cheerful applause, raising his champagne flute to Jack in gratitude before clearing his throat.

' Well um…hey, thank you all for coming' he grunted. ' Anyone who's seen me on T.V. knows that I'm not the best public speaker so I'll keep this brief and to the point for your sakes' he said to a spattering of chuckles. He turned, smiling at his son. ' All those who know me as a father know how protective I am over my baby boy Kurt, and how, if I had my way, he would stay with me for the rest of my life because no offence to you Carole, but nobody cares for me quite like Kurt does' Burt sighed, his wife and son both laughing. ' For many years it was just Kurt and me at home, caring for each other…though saying that I think Kurt brought me up more than I did him…his mother would be proud to see him today, she'd certainly do a better speech than I would. Kurt's grown into a frankly amazing young man, despite how much I wanted him to stay my little boy riding his colourful bike with a flowery basket and tassels, insisting I play tea party with him in the back garden…though those cakes were delicious…and I dream of the day when you're forced to do the same with your own child, son or daughter.

Kurt is my little boy, even when he came out…not that he needed to, I already knew…even when I forced the Talk on him, thanks to Blaine, and those who again know how protective I am can imagine how shocked I was when Kurt finally, and I mean finally, brought this rich school kid home with him, introducing him, again, finally as his boyfriend. He's a great kid but you should have seen the look on Blaine's face when I gave him the "shotgun talk", threats of which still stand kid' the guests all laughed at Blaine's worried look at his father-in-law's words. Burt chuckled, reaching down to squeeze his son's shoulder. ' I am the luckiest man alive to have a son like Kurt, and I'm glad that he has found such a great lad to spend the rest of his life with. I will always love my son and my life became complete when he was born, a little thing that could almost fit in my one hand. And now look at him, practically grown up and married to a prince! He's leaving to live in Cicero, in the palace that I could never give him…however much he asked for one every Christmas' there were tears in Burt's eyes now, and Kurt's as well, his hand grasping Burt's still on his shoulder. ' You were destined for great things Kurt, I knew as soon as I held you, and those great things start here.

If I've taught you one thing Kurt, it's that you matter, and right now that's exactly right. I love you, and I cannot wait to see what you do with the rest of your life. I promised Elizabeth that I would look after you, watch over you forever, and I will, however far away I am from you. So…so I would like you to all raise your glasses for my son and the light of my life, the reason for my happiness, Kurt'

Kurt barely heard the guests all stand, raising their champagne flutes and chorusing his name, jumping to his feet and flinging his arms around his father, burying his face in his shoulder and deeply breathing in the familiar cologne.

' I love you dad, thank you so much for everything' he whispered. ' Everything'

Burt sniffed, hugging his son tightly, wiping his eyes when they finally pulled away, sitting down after Blaine shook his hand. After the applause died down and tears had been wiped away, Jack stood up, wiping away his own tears with a bright pink handkerchief.

' Wow, hard act to follow' he chuckled. ' Damn Burt, who says you're not a good public speaker! Wow…well I guess it's my turn, for all those who don't know me, or are trying to forget me…' he added with a wink. ' I am Jack Anderson, brother of…well both the grooms now I guess! I'm Blaine's best man, and still reeling over the fact that he asked me to be it…Blaine has…he's always been there for me, less after he left for greener pastures in Ohio, but still he's made me who I am today…'

' Hey! Don't blame me for that!' Blaine laughed, earning a cuff over the head from his brother.

' Shaddup. I'm trying to be as deep and emotional as Burt here, it's damn hard! I shouldn't have let him go first' Jack sighed, winking at Burt this time, who lifted his glass to the young boy. ' Okay…let's give it a go…Blaine…to put it simply, made my life easier. We were two gay brothers of the king, and though we handle our sexuality very differently, I feel that I've always had a deep connection with Blaine, and later on with Kurt. I have so much to thank this couple for, but I won't bore you all with my big long list so I pick out the headliners for now.

Like Kurt apparently, my sexuality was kind of obvious, I guess the wearing of pink every day and all those photos in magazines of me in Malaga kind of gave it away…but Blaine…Blaine never judged me, never treated me any different, even helping me when I came out officially just a short time after he did. So thank you Blaine, for being more than I ever expected a good brother to be.

Kurt…well I wouldn't be with Piers right now if not for you so thank you. Not many of you know this, but shortly after Blaine was named the heir and I met Kurt for the first time in Cicero, we devised a plan to make Blaine jealous, which pretty much involved a lot of flirting and dates between the two of us…but sadly Kurt did not fall for my wooing and has married the less attractive brother, but that's not the point…' the guests laughed when Kurt sent Jack a kiss behind Blaine's back, leaving his husband baffled by the laughter. ' The point is that if it wasn't for that plan, then I probably wouldn't be with Piers right now, and I wouldn't be as happy as I am, so thank you Kurt…thank you for doing that and for being there for my brother. Nobody's made him happier than you have, so thank you.

And Blaine, you're the best brother in the world…sorry Christian and Seb…but Blaine, you're awesome and I love you because you love me for being me. We're two peas in an extremely dysfunctional pod and I thank you for making the pod as fun and as eventful as possible, it's never boring all because you're my big brother, and always will be so everyone, please raise your glasses to my big brother and my inspiration in life, Blaine!'

' Blaine!' everyone chorused, awing when Blaine stood up, planting a kiss on Jack's forehead before pulling him in for a hug. Jack never cried, but there were tears on his cheeks when he pulled away, smiling brightly at Blaine as they sat down, leaning across to kiss Kurt's cheek.

The last speech belonged to Finn, who looked pale and nervous as he stood up, smiling weakly at the audience, grabbing his champagne glass just for something to do.

' Um…hi I'm Kurt's best man and his brother, Finn…err…I'm not going to pretend that I'm going to give an emotional speech like dad, or a funny one like Jack, coz I'm probably going to mess up somewhere, but…um…like I said I'm Kurt's brother, big brother though we're only like two months apart…I'm taller so I get to be called the big brother…' the tall boy seemed surprised when this got a soft chuckle from the guests. ' A few years ago, I wouldn't have so easily admitted that Kurt was my brother, and longer ago than that I wouldn't have even imagined the idea of being a brother, but I'm glad I am…proud in fact to call him that. Um…I dropped the ball a lot at the start of my relationship with Kurt, caring more about my image and myself…and girls…than him and his…well safety. Anyone who was at mum and dad's wedding know that I am trying to make up for that, and would do anything to make Kurt smile, even now. They would also know what I sung to him at the wedding, and it may have seemed like some of it was to Rachel and some of it was to mum, but no, it was all for Kurt' he turned to face his brother, smiling brightly. ' I meant every lyric, you are perfect, completely and utterly perfect and everyday you just get more so. That's why I don't mind so much, you marrying Blaine, because I see the way he looks at you and I see the love and the adoration, and the same feeling of awe that I feel.

You're so strong Kurt and everything you do is testament to that…Rachel looked that one up for me, just so you know…dad spoke about pride and Jack spoke about thanks, well I'm speaking about love, and even though I will kick his ass if he does, I know that Blaine would never hurt you because of the love I see whenever he even glances your way.

I don't remember ever expressing how much I care about you to such a big audience before, but Kurt…' Finn broke off, glancing round the room before smiling even wider. ' I love you. I love you so much and I could not ask for a better little brother than you. And I know that you're going to have your own life now with Blaine, you're going to get married…again…and have kids and go on a wild adventure as kings of a whole country, but I just want you to remember that your big brother always has your back. That I'm there whenever you need me, rain or shine. That I will always love you and be your big brother whatever you do. There's a quote…a Disney quote that I heard when I was watching a movie with Lily the other day when I was supposed to be working on this speech…it said "there's nothing complicated about the way we live, we're all here for each other, happy to give, proud of who we are". Nothing speaks about the Hudmel, Furt, whatever clan better than that. So Blaine…welcome to it! I love you both' he finished, raising his glass happily. ' To Kurt and Blaine, or better yet, to Klaine!'

' To Klaine!'

* * *

><p>' <em>There's a calm surrender<br>To the rush of day  
>When the heat of the rolling world<br>Can be turned away_'

Kurt smiled as Blaine held out his hand to him, taking it and allowing his new husband to pull him into the middle of the dance floor, Ella's voice filling the room beautifully. Blaine pulled Kurt close, just like at prom, holding him tightly as they slow danced and Jack's voice joined his sister, the girls of New Directions harmonising beside them.

' **An enchanted moment  
>And it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior  
>Just to be with you<strong>' _  
><em>

The girls all chimed in with the chorus, voices full of joy as Blaine spun Kurt out, twirling him before spinning him back to his arms.

' _**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we've got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>_'

**Mercedes: **_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

**Rachel: **_That the twisting kaleidoscope _

_Moves us all in turn  
><em>

**Tina: **_There's a rhyme and reason  
>To the wild outdoors<br>_

**Santana: **_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
>Beats in time with yours<br>_

They couldn't look away from each other, eyes locked together with enough adoration in both their eyes that Kurt felt like crying, pressing a hand to the side of Blaine's neck as the other clasped his hand tightly, fingers entwined, sighing in content when he felt the fast beating of Blaine's pulse beneath his palm.

' _**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>_'

**Brittany: **_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<em>'

Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him out and back in once more, dipping him low. They gazed at each other for a long moment as the end music slowly drifted away, before Blaine brought him up just a little bit to press their lips together. It felt weird, hovering in the air, held up only by Blaine's strong arms, kissing him, but also amazing.

The guests were all applauding, cheering and wolf whistling Blaine finally pulled Kurt back upright, both of them giggling. The music started to pick up and the guests surged onto the dance floor with the couple. Kurt kept his arms around Blaine, kissing him quickly as they started to dance again, loosing themselves in the moment.

* * *

><p>Puck smiled as Ella spoke excitedly with the girls and her brother, all of them descending the stage and spilling out onto the dance floor with the rest of the guests, accepting hugs from Kurt and Blaine when they reached them. She was dazzling, and Puck was having trouble looking away from the princess. He knew the other guys had been talking around him or maybe to him, but he must have been too distracted, he had barely noticed when they left him by the Warbler's table with his beer, to go dance with their girlfriends.<p>

As he watched her, Ella looked round, long blonde hair sweeping behind her, catching his eye and smiling brightly. He grinned as she crooked her finger at him, winking, moving away from the table.

' Puck'

The boy in question stopped abruptly at the familiar voice, whirling round to stare at the estranged Quinn Fabray sauntering over to him in a dress of blue, very similar to the one she wore at the prom. She looked older, a glass of red wine clutched in her hand as she smiled almost flirtatiously at him.

' Quinn? Wow…err…hi, how have you been?' he gasped.

' I've been good, you? I hear you've been spending a lot of time around Kurt in the last few years' Quinn said, glancing over at the white-clad groom.

' Yeah, loads, you haven't' he pointed out, quirking an eyebrow when she shrugged.

' I outgrew them, all of them' she explained, sipping her wine, surveying him over the rim of it. ' Not you though'

' Quinn…'

' Listen Puck, I've come up with a plan…to get Beth back but I need your help' Quinn suddenly blurted out, not waiting for his reaction before powering on through. ' I heard that you're going to be head of security at the Cicero palace, and I'm inheriting my mum's hotel chain, we're both stable in our future careers enough to show that we can be good parents, we just have to file a petition in court to get her back. We could have our baby back like really soon! We can be a family and live in Cicero'

' Quinn…'

' Or if you don't like that, I suppose that we could make another baby or…'

Puck glanced over her blonde head at the other blonde on the dance floor, watching him closely as she swayed her hips, half listening to her brothers. She offered him a small smile when she caught him gaze again and he sighed, looking back down at Quinn, still rambling on.

' Quinn! Enough!' he suddenly snapped and his former girlfriend looked up at him in shock. ' No…no we're not trying to get Beth back, Shelby is an amazing mother and there is no way you'd be better for Beth than her'

' I'm her mother!'

' Yes, but Shelby is her mummy, and that's what important, not you, Beth'

' Well forget about that then! We can make another perfect baby and our lives can be complete!' Quinn exclaimed, reaching for his arm but he pulled away from her grasp.

' Quinn, I feel about you like that, not anymore, I've…I've found someone else' he told her, glancing at Ella. Quinn followed his gaze, eyes narrowing at the princess, who caught the look, quickly looking away, visibly shrinking away.

' Her?'

' Yes her, I…I love her' Puck whispered under his breath, suddenly ignoring everything else Quinn had to say and moving away from her. He strode across the dance floor, leaving her behind, heading straight to Ella, who turned with a nod from Blaine. She smiled brightly.

' Hi! What…' he didn't let her finish, gently cupping her cheeks and pressing their lips together.

Kurt squealed, grabbing Blaine's arm and jumping up and down excitedly as Ella wrapped her arms around Puck's neck, kissing him back. Puck finally pulled away, but not very far.

' I love you' he said softly, gazing down into Ella's eyes, which widened at his words.

' I love you too'

Jack threw his arms around Kurt and Blaine's shoulders, grinning happily. ' Finally'

* * *

><p>' So you're really moving to Cicero after this?' Tina asked, sticking out her bottom lip when Kurt nodded. ' Why?'<p>

' I'm married to a prince now Tee, so technically that makes me a prince, and a prince of my calibre needs to live in a gorgeous palace' he drawled, winking at his female friends surrounding him at the table, all except for Santana, who had disappeared with Wes a few minutes ago. They all smiled at his confidence, but none of them were fooled as he reached down and scooped Perry into his arms, setting him on his lap where the small dog cuddled up against him. The smile and bravado he put on was fake and they all knew that, watching him until he looked up and sighed at them. ' I'm scared'

' We know' Rachel smiled.

Kurt nodded, letting Brittany reach out and tangle their fingers together. ' Of course you'd all know'

' There's a lot to be scared of Kurt, but being with Blaine…' Mercedes said. ' That's further from scary sweetheart. So what is it that you're really scared of? Indulge us'

He rolled his eyes. ' Did you all know that the queen is supposed to keep control the whole household within the palace? She arranges the staff, the galas, the parties, she does everything. And with Blaine as king, that gives me that profession of queen…'

' You're not a queen Kurt, we haven't come up with your title yet but you certainly aren't a queen' Ella told him, leaning her chin on her hand and smiling at her new brother.

' I know, Blaine's said it enough over the last week. I just don't know how I'm going to run a whole palace, and how the staff are going to take to me, you know?' he sighed, biting his bottom lip and stroking two fingers over Perry's soft head. Mercedes snorted.

' Trust me white boy, you'll have no trouble whipping them all into shape, we've all known you long enough to know that when you want to be you're the bitch in charge. Quinn was in high school, you are in life, and those people in the palace will just have to deal with it'

They all laughed. ' I love you girls' Kurt gasped through his own laughter. ' You know, I always wanted a sister' he admitted, looking around at all of them happily, lifting Brittany's hand to his lips. ' How did I manage to find five, well six, seven! Including San and Emilie. I only wanted one!' the girls laughed again. ' Seriously, when I have kids, they aren't going to know who's their blood aunt and who's not!'

' It doesn't matter, we care about you as much as blood family' Brittany told him, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling when he carded a hand through her hair. He looked across the room at Blaine with his Warbler friends, all laughing, drinking, having a good time. Everyone was having a good time, though one particular young man, stood at the bar, a beer in his hands. He frowned.

' You all really think I can do it?' he asked, tearing his eyes away to look back at his friends. Before they could all answer, somebody scoffed behind him, making him jump and Perry yip in alarm.

' Of course you can do it Porcelain'

Kurt turned to stare wide-eyed up at the tall blonde form of Sue Sylvester, for once smiling genuinely down at him. He jumped to his feet after moving Perry to Brittany's lap, nodding his head at his former coach in greeting.

' Coach Sylvester, it's a pleasure to see you again, thank you so much for coming'

' Well the wedding of my favourite student to a prince seemed more interesting than my Sue's Corner so you are welcome…though I probably should have informed them that I wouldn't be there' Sue pondered, shrugging. ' Oh well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, because I was eavesdropping, and of course you can do it Porcelain! I didn't train you to be my best male cheerleader, and I certainly didn't publicly favour you over all other students so you could question your abilities later on'

' I…' Kurt began but Coach Sylvester held up a hand to stop him.

' Remember what I taught you, about showing your strength and not being afraid to take anyone down a few pegs, and you'll rule the world Porcelain, and if you ever even think about forgetting my amazing life lessons then I brought you something to help you remember who you used to be when you were under the control of the great Coach Sue Sylvester' she told him, holding out a red gift bag. He paused, gaping at the sudden gift. Coach Sylvester chuckled. ' Don't worry, it's not going to explode'

He took it, reaching in and pulling out something soft and familiar.

' Is this…?' he gasped.

' Your old cheerleading uniform? Why yes, yes it is. They won't know it's gone. Wear it with as much pride as I taught you, and if you ever need any help ruling a country, I am always willing to move up in the world' with that the woman stalked off, probably to torment Mr. Schuester and or Mrs. Schuester-Pillsbury. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, smiling and sliding the uniform back into the gift bag.

' How is it that you are her favourite?' Tina asked, still staring after the woman. Beside her Ella looked freaked out, eyes wide and confused.

' Probably because she considered me an underdog or a project, I dunno' Kurt shrugged, sitting back down. He allowed his eyes to dart between Dave Karofsky stood at the bar and the Warblers all collected around Blaine, grinning insanely and clapping him on the back, congratulating him for the marriage and themselves for their performance with the New Directions. He scanned the group of boys thoughtfully before his lips curved into a smirk.

Across the room, David nudged Blaine.

' Blaine? Why is Kurt grinning manically at us?'

Blaine shrugged, the smile unable to drop from his face. ' I dunno, it's his wedding day, he just married me, he's happy! See! He's coming to give me a kiss right now!' he exclaimed deliriously, spreading out his arms as Kurt crossed the expanse of space between he and the girls and Blaine and the Warblers. ' Hi ba…huh?' Blaine's arms drooped as Kurt ducked under them, hands latching onto Cameron's arm and pulling him away from the other boys. ' Hey! Husband over here!'

Kurt ignored him, dragging a confused Cameron over to the bar and depositing him in front of Dave, who quirked an eyebrow.

' Hey…'

' Dave, this is Cameron James, Cam, this is Dave Karofsky' Kurt introduced quickly, gesturing wildly to the both now equally confused boys, biting back sarcasm and an eye roll when all they did was nod awkwardly to each other in greeting, waiting only one uncomfortable minute before giving in and rolling his blue eyes. He pointed to Dave. ' Gay' He pointed to Cameron. ' Gay. He pointed back to Dave. ' Single' Back to Cameron. ' Single'

' Um…okay…hi, it's nice to meet you?' Dave said, holding out a hand, which Cameron shook, offering a small smile. They both glanced at Kurt anxiously.

' Oh you are both awful! Just…argh…talk! It's my wedding day and I demand you get to know each other!' he huffed before flouncing away. The two confused and slightly anxious boys watched him go, standing in silence until Dave cleared his throat.

' Drink?' he offered to the slightly smaller young man, who grinned.

' Yeah, definitely'

Kurt bounded back to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist where he stood still with his arms out, waiting for a hug. His husband instantly wrapped his arms around him, eyeing the Warbler and Karofsky returning to the bar, already talking. Everyone deserved happiness, even if it had to be arranged for them.

' What did you do?' Wes gasped, staring too.

' I helped' Kurt shrugged, looking up at Blaine. ' Wanna dance?'

Blaine nodded eagerly, taking his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor, twirling him before drawing him into his arms, holding him close. Kurt sighed contently, glancing over at Dave and Cameron chatting animatedly at the bar, smiling when Puck and Ella cut through his line of sight, the Mohawked boy dragging the princess onto the floor, many other couples joining them, as the music began to play, no vocals, just music. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes. He began to sing.

' _Someday my prince will come  
>Someday I'll find my love<br>And how thrilling that moment will be  
>When the prince of my dreams comes to me<br>He'll whisper I love you  
>And steal a kiss or two<br>Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
>Someday when my dreams come true<em>'

Blaine shivered as Kurt sang softly in his ear, his breath on his neck and his cheek pressed to his shoulder as they rotated slowly. They could both see the flashes of cameras going off, but neither paid any attention, relishing in the feel of each other, and the gentle sound of Kurt singing. Blaine could listen to Kurt sing forever. _  
><em>

' _Someday I'll find my love  
>Someone to call my own<br>And I know at the moment we meet  
>my heart will start skipping the beats<br>Someday we'll say and do  
>Things we've been longing to<br>Though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
>Someday when my dreams come true<em>' _  
><em>

Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him out, twirling him before tugging him back in, Blaine chuckled himself when Kurt took his hand and twirled him too. This was their first wedding; the second in Cicero would be more formal. No singing down the aisle or anything like that. They had to make this one count.

Kurt smiled, lifting his hand from Blaine's shoulder to cup his cheek.

' _Someday my prince will come  
>Someday we'll meet again<br>And away to his castle we'll go  
>To be happy forever I know<br>Someday when spring is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring  
>Someday when my dreams come true!<em>'

Blaine spun Kurt out again, pulling him back in and dipping him, making Kurt squeal with laughter, the gleeful laugh cut off by Blaine pressing his lips to Kurt's, slowly bringing him upright again. Their guests, friends and family all cheered, applauding happily, the Warblers and New Directions boys cat calling. They both blushed, sharing a quick chaste kiss before waving for everyone else to join them as the beat of the music picked up.

' Blaine!'

The prince turned, beaming at Finn as he came over, grinning widely.

' Hand him over! You get to spend the rest of your life with him, the least I should get is a dance with my little brother!' the tall boy exclaimed, holding out a hand to Kurt. Blaine laughed, pressing Kurt's hand into Finn's larger one, yelping when he was dragged away by Jack.

Kurt felt his heart swell for his brother as he spun him, pulling him in, in a clumsy attempt to mimic Blaine and starting off on an awkward waltz. Kurt giggled when he heard Finn counting under his breath, waiting until he'd gotten the beat before tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

' I'm going to see you again after today you know Finn?'

Finn smiled down at him. Over the years, Kurt had gotten taller, both he and Blaine almost the same height now, so he didn't have to crane his neck back as much to look up at his brother, but he was still a head shorter and the obvious "little brother".

' I know, but I'm not gonna see you as much as before, when we lived together, am I?' Finn sighed, and Kurt could hear a touch of sadness in his voice.

' True, but I'll call you like twice a week, even send the jet to pick you up whenever you want, or whenever I need my big brother' Kurt told him, squeezing Finn's hand affectionately.

' Really?'

' Yeah, a guy always needs his big brother'

Finn beamed happily, suddenly letting go of Kurt's hand and lifting him into his arms. Kurt squeaked as his feet left the ground and those around them laughed as Finn twirled around and around with Kurt still in his arms.

' Finn Charles Hudson-Hummel! Put me down right now!' he screamed. ' Finn! If you don't put me down right now…oof!' his threat was cut off when Finn threw him over his shoulder, marching off the dance floor towards Burt and Carole, who were watching their sons in bemused amusement.

' Blaine! I've decide we're keeping him!' Finn declared as he passed the surprised prince.

' Um…but I kinda want him…'

' Finn, put me down!'

' Nope, besides we need a family photo!'

' Argh! You suck!'

' Love you too baby brother! Lily! Come here! Let's see if I can lift you both!'

' Yay!'

* * *

><p>Burt watched as Finn kept Kurt on his shoulder, scooping Lily up as well and making the three-year-old scream happily. Lily was too young to be a flower girl, especially at such a rambunctious wedding ceremony, but Blaine had insisted that she wear the same dress as Emilie. The smallest Hudmel family member was going to be in the second wedding though, when all she had to do was walk down the aisle with Emilie.<p>

He was proud of all of his children, chuckling as Finn spun around, Lily screeching with laughter and Kurt yelling to be put down. Finn had graduated from G.I.T. was opportunities to join some major teams. Kurt was married to a prince. Lily was starting preschool next year. Finally, he and Carole would have a few hours a day to themselves, but at what cost? His children were growing up too fast.

' You okay sweetheart?' Carole asked, touching his arm, making him jump. Across the table, Millie snickered.

' He's just pining to have his babies back' she told Carole, smiling when Burt frowned at her. ' What? You are. Nothing wrong with that Burtie'

' You'll be exactly the same with Fred gets married, and Gretel goes to college' the mechanic pointed out, glancing over at the dance floor where Fred was dancing with Claire. Pippa pulled a face.

' Aw, don't talk about that' she pouted, laying her head on Millie's shoulder, watching her son sadly. Beside her daughter-in-law, Emily Chante laughed cheerfully.

' You've done a fine job with him Burt' she smiled. ' I was worried when Elizabeth died, you remember my offer to take Kurt back to France with me of course, but…you proved me wrong Burt, and I will always be grateful to you for bringing up your son and my grandson so well'

Burt grinned at his former mother-in-law. ' Thanks Emily'

' Elizabeth would be proud' Erik said, arm around his wife. They all nodded, even Carole, who had not known Kurt's mother but felt she knew her just through Kurt. They all turned to watch Kurt, Finn and Lily, Rachel and Blaine now having joined them, laughing hysterically at their antics, Perry running around their feet, yipping happily.

Yes, Burt was a proud father.

And looking across the hall at his laughing son, at all of his laughing and dancing children, Michael Anderson was too.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled madly as Blaine scooped him into his arms bridal style, stumbling as he tried to open the door to their suite in the hotel. Both were slightly tipsy from their champagne they had indulged in throughout the night, just like the rest of their guests who they could hear moving downstairs into their own rooms. It was late, and the party had gone on until just half an hour before, even Lily, Emilie, Gretel and Adam Schuester, had managed to stay up until past one in the morning before they all crashed out in a heap under a table and were lost for half an hour until Brittany had the sense to check. Most of their guests were staying in the hotel, and Kurt had had to be dragged away by Blaine when he spotted Dave and Cameron tucked away in an alcove on the first floor.<p>

' Why am I the one being carried?' Kurt laughed as Blaine finally got the door open, pausing in the hallway.

' Did you want to carry me?' his husband asked, quirking an eyebrow. Kurt scoffed, tightening his grip around Blaine's neck.

' Are you kidding? Carry me over the threshold, husband' he exclaimed. Blaine chuckled, striding into the suite and kicking the door shut behind him. Kurt gasped.

The room was beautiful, with peach coloured panelled walls and a plush red carpet; a fireplace built into the wall facing the huge king size, four-poster bed. The bay windows overlooked the gardens where they had had most of their wedding photos taken, which were now sprinkled with golden fairy lights, the small lake reflecting the lights magically, the moon bright in the very centre. They had had some photos up here earlier, but it hadn't looked like this before. Every surface was covered in white candles, the lights off and throwing the room into a beautiful soft golden glow, the fire lit and roaring, with rose petals scattered everywhere, the white sheets and black comforter decorated with red.

Blaine lowered Kurt back to his feet, looking around the room in awe.

' Wow' he whispered.

' Wait, you didn't set this up?' Kurt asked, in shock. Blaine shook his head, digging into his jacket's inside pocket for his phone when it buzzed. He chuckled. ' What?'

Blaine held up his phone.

**To: Blaine **

**From: Wes **

**We all hope you enjoy your romantic first night as a married couple. Have fun boys ;) **

Kurt giggled, shaking his head. ' Our friends are amazing'

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. ' You're amazing' Kurt smiled.

' So what do you want to do then?' he asked coyly, lifting a hand to tangle in his curly hair. Blaine waggled his eyebrows, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt hummed happily as Blaine pulled him closer, their bodies pressed flush together.

Blaine pulled away, kissing down his cheek and neck. ' I want to make love to you in front of the fire' he whispered, smiling the physical shiver that raked through Kurt at his request. The boy clad in white nodded eagerly, pulling away completely, giggling at Blaine's disappointed when as he took his hand and tugged him over to the fireplace, sitting down on the plush carpet, also scattered with rose petals, and pulling his husband down with him, into another kiss.

The kiss started off slow and gentle, until Kurt's nimble fingers disappeared under Blaine's jacket and shirt, dusting over the soft skin at the small of his back. Blaine buried his hands in Kurt's hair, the kiss becoming more heated, his tongue dipping into Kurt's mouth to taste the champagne on his tongue and the familiar taste that was simply Kurt. Blaine slowly lowered his husband down onto the carpet, covering him with his body, slipping a hand down his leg, under the kilt, over the thin fabric of the leggings he wore. Kurt moaned.

' We have all night love' Blaine murmured against his lips. Kurt shook his head.

' Please, I want to feel you…I need you…we can take it slow afterwards, but I just want to feel close to you right now' he pleaded. Blaine couldn't resist such a plea, kissing Kurt hard, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist and grinding into him, both of them moaning into the kiss. Kurt reached up, pushing Blaine's jacket off his shoulders, his husband lifting his arms to remove it, throwing it across the room somewhere.

Blaine pulled away, kneeling up and kicking off his own dress shoes before reaching down to remove Kurt's red shoes, sliding his hands up his legs, up to the waistband of the kilt, unzipping it and pulling it down his long legs, placing it aside and moving onto the leggings, slipping those down and moaning at the tight white, silk boxers that clung to his skin enticingly.

' You've been wearing these all day and didn't tell me' he groaned, leaning back down to kiss him hard again. Kurt giggled against his lips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. ' You fucking tease'

' I wanted to surprise you'

' Such a lovely surprise' Blaine sighed, fingers moving to the buttons of Kurt's jacket as his husband's moved to his shirt, undoing the buttons quicker than Blaine and tugging the shirt off his strong, muscular shoulders. Blaine undid Kurt's shirt, pushing it open and peppering his toned chest with kisses, moaning when Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist again, pulling their hips together again and rolling his up into Blaine's. He lifted his head to look at the other man with lust filled eyes.

' You were taking too long' Kurt shrugged, smirking. Blaine chuckled, pulling him upright and sliding his shirt and jacket off of his pale skin, throwing it to the side, leaving Kurt in only his boxers, who whined, quickly unbuckling Blaine's belt and unzipping his suit trousers. The prince gasped as he slipped his hand in, palming at his half-hard erection with a cheeky grin.

' Oh God Kurt, I love you so much' he groaned. Kurt pulled down Blaine's trousers, giggling when Blaine almost fell, trying to kick the trousers off as quickly as possible.

Blaine watched as Kurt slid his boxers down, moaning when he wrapped a slender hand around his steadily growing erection, pumping him slowly. He threw his hand back in ecstasy when Kurt leant down, flicking his tongue over the head of his cock, sucking it into his mouth, his hand jumping down to hold Kurt's hair. Kurt rolled his tongue around the head before sinking his mouth around the shaft, stopping only when he felt the tip at the back of his throat, pulling off and dragging his tongue up the vein on the underside. Blaine moaned loudly.

' Kurt…you're so gorgeous…you definitely aren't a baby penguin' he sighed, moaning again; long and drawn out when Kurt chuckled around him, the vibrations sending spikes of pleasure through him. Kurt bobbed his head around him a few more times before pulling away, kneeling up to push his tongue into Blaine's mouth, his husband groaning at the taste of himself.

' Go get the lube' he whispered into Blaine's ear. ' It's in the bedside table draw'

Blaine nodded, getting shakily to his feet and practically running over to the bed, yanking open the draw and grabbing the new bottle of lube. He turned back, steps faltering and a groan falling from his lips at the sight of Kurt, lying on the plush carpet, on his front, head resting on his crossed arms and his bright blue eyes shining with lust as he watched him. The glow of the fire and the candles shone across the pale skin of his back and his legs entrancingly, but Blaine's eyes were fixed upon his ass, still covered by his white silk boxers, black cursive lettering spelling out "BLAINE". Kurt smiled cheekily. His body caught up before his brain, scrambling for his phone and snapping a quick photo, giving his husband a cheeky wink when he blushed pink, snapping another one, before dropping his phone on the bed.

' I…um…you…God…Kurt' he stammered, staggering over to him and falling to his knees beside him, dropping the bottle and tracing his fingers over the black letters of his own name. ' You should wear these like all the time'

' Well it's good that I bought a dozen of them in assorted colours then' Kurt said, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of Blaine's fingers brushing over the silk. He moaned when the fingers slid a line down to press against his entrance.

' They…they look gorgeous babe, but it's time they came off' Blaine decided, lifting Kurt's hips to slide them off, Kurt moaning again when his hard cock brushed the soft carpet.

' Blaine…' he groaned. ' Just fuck me already'

' I don't want to fuck you' Blaine replied, flipping him over onto his back, dropping his head to press a kiss to Kurt's hip. He smiled at Kurt's confused look. ' I'm going to make love to you. We have the rest of our lives together to fuck. To make love is to share your soul. I've already shared my heart with you today, now I want to share my soul'

Kurt gazed at him, lips curving into a sweet smile. ' And you said you didn't know how to be romantic' Blaine winked at him.

' You've taught me a lot' he purred, before licking a long wet stripe up the side of Kurt's cock, chuckling at the sound of Kurt's head dropping back to the floor with a thud. Kurt whined in pleasure as Blaine's hot mouth engulfed his erection, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around him, humming deeply at the back of his throat. Kurt's hand tangled into Blaine's hair, tugging at the curls as he got closer and closer to his release, gasping for breath.

' Blaine…Blaine! Please, I need to feel you inside me' he panted. ' Please?'

Blaine obliged, pulling his mouth off him and reaching for the bottle lube instead, moving up Kurt's body to kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself as he had done before. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine poured some lube over his fingers, slipping his hand between their bodies, past Kurt's cock to circle his entrance, Kurt keening into his mouth, the vibrations of it against his tongue as he slipped a finger in to the knuckle. Kurt continued to moan into his mouth, moving his own hand down to wrap around Blaine's cock, pumping lazily, movements stuttering every time Blaine added another finger.

He let his hand fall away when Blaine added a third finger, pulling away from the kiss to look Blaine in the eyes, speechless for a moment at the sight of the fire and candles twinkling in his hazel eyes. He smiled.

' I love you' he whispered.

Blaine kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips, slipping out his fingers, swallowing his whine, which quickly tapered off when Blaine aligned the tip of his cock with his entrance. Both of them moaned into the kiss as Blaine pushed in. they had decided not to have sex for two weeks before the wedding to maintain the romantic, and with that, the champagne in their systems and the weight of their recent relationship change, they both knew they wouldn't last long.

Blaine gave Kurt a few short moments to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in again. They broke the kiss, gazing down into each other's eyes as Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine continued his slow, deep thrusts, stroking Kurt's prostrate with every thrust. Their moans filled the room with the sound of skin hitting skin as Kurt's heels dug into Blaine's back, forcing his strokes to become deeper and faster, harder, almost moving him across the carpet. He was sure he would have some carpet burn tomorrow but didn't care as Blaine's cock pummelled his prostrate, his large hand slipping down between their close, hot bodies to pump his cock between their stomachs.

' Oh God…Blaine! Harder!'

The prince obliged, gripping Kurt's hips and slamming into him, a hot coil wringing in the pit of his stomach. Kurt's moans were getting longer and more frequent, and he knew he was as close as he was.

' I love you so much' he moaned, ducking his head to crash their lips together.

' Blaine…Blaine…I'm close…so close…oh God…more….please…God…Blaine!' Kurt moaned, gripping his fingers around his black curls, his other hand finding Blaine's and tangling their fingers together. Blaine smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Kurt clenched around Blaine as his thumb rolled over the head of his cock and suddenly both of them were coming hard, Blaine coming deep inside Kurt and Kurt's cum splattering between their stomachs, swallowing each other's moans and screams as they rode out their joint orgasms.

Breathing heavily, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, sighing happily when he felt Kurt pressing soft, quick kisses to his neck and shoulder, sucking slightly and making small hickeys as they both tried to catch their breath.

Blaine finally leaned back, smiling down at his new husband…his new breath-takingly beautiful husband beneath him, bright eyes gazing up at him, his hair a mess and his skin an alluring pink. He was sure his own hair was an utter mess but couldn't care less, pressing a deep kiss to Kurt's lips, trying to push every bit of his love and affection into that one kiss.

' I love you Kurt, I love you so much' he murmured against his lips.

' I love you too Blaine. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together' Kurt sighed dreamily, he wasn't tired, just content, every muscle in his body relaxed into goo.

' I was looking for you forever, I can't believe I finally have you' Blaine smiled, pressing their foreheads together, ignoring their sweaty and flushed skin sliding together. Kurt raised his hands to cup his cheeks.

' Always, for eternity, we'll always have each other' he whispered before pressing another breath taking kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>AN So a lot happened here and I am so sorry for taking so long. Uni sucks and Christmas Eve/Christmas/New Years/Work took up the rest of my time. So here's an extra long chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness, the humour and the wedding night!

Also, I'd just like to note that this fic has songs and the characters spontaneously burst into song because that is what they do on glee, so excuse me to the reviewer who didn't like it but I hope the rest of you enjoy it.

Snappiness over! This is NOT…I REPEAT NOT! The end of this fan fiction! We have the honeymoon, which I'll probably do in two chapters or one long one (what do you all think?), then Kurt's life in the palace and how the staff takes to him and then the coronation. I'm not going to be doing their second wedding, which takes place in Cicero in much detail, as it would be a more serious affair anyway. Then it's either on with the rest of their lives in this fic or a new one…again what you do you all think?

Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! Welcome to 2012! Let this be the year of KLAINE! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	63. Second Weddings and Honeymoon Beginnings

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Second Weddings and Honeymoon Beginnings**

Kurt Hummel stirred, groaning lightly in his sleep and slowly opening his eyes, smiling at the sight of Blaine's smooth neck, marked with a dark hickey. He felt completely at ease, bonelessly resting on Blaine's chest, their legs tangled together. There was a small ache in his backside but he found didn't care in the slightest, listening to the drumming heart beat beneath his cheek, trailing his finger tips over the toned abs of Blaine's stomach.

' Hm…' Blaine sighed, catching his hand with his own. ' That tickles'

Kurt giggled, lifting his head to gaze up at Blaine, his eyes still closed and his hair a mess against the pillow, a small smile playing on his lips, which Kurt quickly kissed away, leaning up on an elbow and looking down at the young man beneath him.

' Good morning husband' he whispered, and Blaine's eyes slid open, his smiled widening and his hold around his waist tightening.

' Good morning to you too husband' he hummed happily, lifting his other hand to rake through his tousled hair, cringing at the tangles and the soreness in his muscle. ' God, I ache all over'

Kurt giggled. ' Yeah, that's what we get for staying up most of the night'

Blaine chuckled too, pulling him closer to press a kiss to the top of his head. ' No regrets of course?'

' Definitely no regrets, though the hotel staff may regret letting us stay here'

Blaine lifted his head, his eyes widening at the sight of the messed up room. The candles and fireplace had burnt out safely of their own accord, leaning little puddles of wax everywhere, one of the bedside tables was knocked over and the two armchairs in the room had moved to a completely new place, one lying on its back (Blaine could feel a small barely there bruise on the back of his head where he'd hit it after the chair toppled backwards). The comforter from the bed had been kicked off at some point and there was a rather obvious stain on the fabric.

' Wow, we need to tip like really well' Blaine said, letting out a long whistle at the mess. Kurt giggled again, pushing him down when he tried to sit up, snuggling into his chest and pulling the blanket further over them.

' No getting up just yet, I'm basking'

' Basking in what?'

' The astonishment that we're finally married' Kurt said, lifting his head to grin happily at his husband. Blaine grinned, back, pulling him up for a long, deep and passionate kiss, leaving both their heads spinning when they pulled away. Kurt settled his head back on Blaine's toned chest, drawing patterns on his skin, his eyes closed, relishing in the warmth from his love.

' Okay, I'm definitely all for more cuddling…lots more cuddling for that matter…but remember we have our flight at three, and we need to manage all the gifts, and the guests and the photographer and Perry, and the birds, and…'

' Blaine?'

' Yeah?'

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his lips once more. ' Shut up' he murmured against them before settling down again, closing his eyes, his husband very happy to oblige, squeezing him closer and letting his eyes drift shut as well, joining Kurt in his basking. ' Oh and you know those boxers? I got you some with my name on as well'

Blaine groaned. ' You're going to be the death of me'

Kurt giggled, sighing in content.

* * *

><p>When the newlyweds finally woke up, spending their time in their shared shower and getting ready, packing away their wedding outfits and trying to neaten up the room as much as physically possible without the proper cleaning supplies, they headed downstairs, just in time to bid a temporary farewell to most of their guests. On Blaine's insistence, most of the guests from the day before were being flown out the next day to Cicero to see the second more formal wedding, on the private jet, to be put up in one of the hotels the royal family endorsed, for a few nights. Kurt was sure that their wedding would be unforgettable, though he had already insisted on being wedding planner after Blaine and he threw a bouquet made of feathers and Tina caught it, her cheeks turning red at the cheers and cat calls, Mike's eyes going wide.<p>

Their friends all smiled at them knowingly when Kurt tipped the hotel staff a hundred dollar bill, apologising for their mess and promising to tell all their friends of the place, luckily without Burt knowing, who was chasing a very excitable Lily and Perry at the time.

' Kurt! Your dog is out of control!'

The Hudmel family plus the New Directions and the Warblers were all joining Kurt and Blaine on the jet back to Cicero, most of them in the wedding party anyway. Kurt had giggled when he noticed Cameron and Dave exchanging phone numbers and a quick chaste kiss before Dave hurried off, a hickey clear on Cameron's neck. The Warbler had instantly thrown his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek.

' You are a match making God! He's amazing!'

Blaine had taken his time saying goodbye to Seth, Bailey and Lola, hugging the small young woman and thanking her profusely, both for coming and for their past. He had been overjoyed to see her the day before, in a dress similar to the one she wore at the Sadie Hawkin's dance all those years ago, showing off photos of her new baby girl named Hope, claiming that she was named as such to give hope to those in her PFLAG group. Bailey had quickly gotten Blaine blessing, Seth and him sharing a knowing smile. They'd gotten through it. The two young men holding their hands were crystal clear proof of that.

So off they went, returning on the long flight to Cicero, Kurt constantly checking on Mozart and Salieri in their travel box he had bought custom made for them, comforting Perry when he whimpered at the sounds of the engines. He had boarded the plane last, looking back at Lima airport and thus Lima behind it. So much had happened in Lima, and even though he had wanted nothing more than to leave the place behind after high school finished, he found it hard as he climbed the steps, Perry in his arms. He had discovered and gained and lost so much in this one small town in Ohio. He had discovered the glee club. Gained life long friends. Gained a brother and a stepmother, and later a sister. He had found Blaine. He had found strength in all that knocked him down, and gratitude in all who helped him back up again. He had lost his mother. Almost lost his father. He had been forced out of the town and left of his accord plenty of times, and had returned back every time.

This time wouldn't be different. He would be back. And soon. This wasn't the last Lima would see of the fabulous Kurt Hummel, he may be gaining a crown, but he was still a small town boy, son of a mechanic, countertenor of two amazing glee clubs and for a time the only out homosexual in the whole town, his chin held high at every turn.

It wasn't goodbye to Lima, simply farewell for now.

' For now'

Cicero was an explosion of colours when they got there, everyone celebrating the start of the greatest wedding to hit the news in history. It wasn't common knowledge that they had already married in Ohio, Michael claiming that it didn't matter because they needed to be royally married anyway or for some reason it wouldn't count as a true marriage. So they had removed their rings, ready to be exchanged again, smiling and waving as they climbed into their own limo, their families and friends following closely behind them up to the palace. Kurt had set Perry loose as soon as they got out of the car, the young dog bounding off to sniff every nook and cranny of the front lawns before dashing inside after them, skidding on the marble floors.

Everything had been done up in red and blue, the royal colours, flags flying everywhere, and members of staff running about, preparing things. Despite the wedding still being two days away, everything had to be perfect. They would be married in a church, which both Michael and Claudette had insisted on due to tradition, the same church that every other royal couple had been married in. it was expected, so Kurt just went with it, insisting instead on only the smallest amount of prayers and hymns, replacing them with passages from inspiring people and ballads that Isabelle helped him pick out. It was to be as unreligious as physically possible without offending anyone.

With press releases and fittings and meetings with florists and the archbishop and the caterer, the two days went very quickly, their American guests arriving as one big drove at the hotel, where the couple greeted before being whisked off to appear on a chat show. According to Claudette, they needed to get as much publicity and as many people seeing them together looking cute and mature to be able to get all of the public on their side. It wasn't hard apparently, with seventy percent of all citizens in Cicero already on their side. They showed off their engagement rings, Blaine holding out the simple golden band that he had picked out when Kurt took him shopping for one, and Kurt flashing his mother's ring proudly, apparently gaining sympathy as he spoke of his deceased mother and how sad he was that she wasn't there. He was surprised. He wasn't even trying to make everyone like him.

The only problem seemed to be the palace staff, who had yet to start giving him as much respect as they did Blaine and the rest of the royal family, but Sebastian had assured him that that was simply because they were confused as to how to act around him.

Sooner than both individuals of the couple realised, they were sat in their dressing rooms once more, getting ready and pondering the strangeness of having to do this all over again.

This time there would be no singing, no dancing down the aisle or kilts. In fact no white. Kurt had had tailored black suits made for them, with intricate designs and a flashy red waistcoat and cravat to pair with it. He didn't know what Blaine was going to be wearing, he assumed something regal.

' Ready to do this all over again?' Finn grinned before he went out there. Kurt nodded, though his nerves were showing through. This wasn't like the last time, when he could lose himself in the music and the beautifully mixed voices of all of his friends. This time he was to walk down the aisle in front of mostly people he didn't know and who were probably judging him. Finn clapped him on the shoulder, hearing the quiet call for him to lead Kurt's wedding party down, Blaine's having reaching the end of the aisle. It was customary in Cicero for the parents of the couple to both escort them down the aisle, and Carole had almost broken down in tears when Kurt had asked her to join him and Burt. ' You'll be fine, little bro. I'll be right by your side if you need me'

Kurt nodded again, suddenly throwing his arms round his brother's waist and burying his face in his chest, smiling when his long arms came around him, the two brothers embracing briefly before Finn dashed off to lead the groomsmen and the girls down the aisle, boys in their black suits and blue waistcoats and ties, and the girls in the sapphire blue dresses, matched strangely wonderfully with their same sparkly red heels.

He nodded to his father, and the doors opened again.

It definitely wasn't like the first wedding, though it was certainly strange to be doing all of it all over again. The guests all stood up, Emilie, Gretel and Lily leading Kurt and his two parents down the aisle, some of them were smiling, others were simply watching. He could pick out the smiling faces of his American friends almost instantly, and that was when he heard something over the soft music playing.

' _A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<em>'

He looked straight at the front, shocked at the sight of the girls at the front harmonising, smiles on their faces as well.

' _In dreams you lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<em>'

The boys had chimed in now, and suddenly the fact that half the guests weren't smiling, the fact that he was in a church, the fact that he was already married, none of that mattered anymore.

'_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
>Your rainbow will come smiling through<em>'

Blaine smiled knowingly. Kurt Hummel would not have any of his weddings without singing. It was simply unnatural. Dressed in his regal uniform, the blue uniform with the golden buttons and the scarlet sash across his chest, his hair gelled back and looking every bit the perfect prince, Blaine watched his husband's approach down the aisle, and felt the same swell of contentment he had just a few days ago. Their friends were all singing. Everyone they loved was there. They got to proclaim their love for one another again. What more could they ask for?

' _No matter how your heart is grieving  
>If you keep on believing<br>The dream that you wish will come true!_'

Kurt kissed both his parents' cheeks before reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. Together they turned to commit to their love once more.

This was the start of everything.

* * *

><p>' I trust you have thought more of my offer, about joining my company?'<p>

Kurt smiled brightly at Madam Dejour, the French woman's hair was going grey in areas, making her look even more distinguished as she stared Kurt down, wine glass in hand, skin still perfect. Kurt secretly wished he looked that good when he was her age. She seemed cheerful despite the business-like gaze she had set upon him. Blaine stood a short way off, watching in amusement out of the corner of his eye as he greeted some distinguished Lords and Ladies, who seemed only there because of the royal invitation.

' Of course I have madam' he replied, taking her hand gently. Laying on the charm, like Blaine did most days, couldn't hurt, he thought as he kissing the hand. ' I would be honoured to take you up on your offer' he looked up through his eyelashes to relish in the smirk on her lips.

' And who said young men were no longer charming to their elders' she chuckled. ' Victor and Kane will be pleased, you remember them from when we first met yes?' Kurt smiled, nodding. ' I shall probably have them work with you the most, they are always open to the more...flamboyant styles after all. Call me when you return from your honeymoon, we have much to discuss'

' I will madam, you can count on that'

Madam Dejour smiled again, sipping her wine. ' I must go greet Mr. Noir, see if he might join the boys as your model, congratulations again petit'

' Merci beaucoup madam, au revoir' Kurt replied, the French words rolling off his tongue languidly. He watched her leave, her high heels - Prada this time - clicking on the marble floor of the palace ball room, the same room they had held their Halloween party oh so long ago. He blushed at the memory of what he and Blaine got up to at the end of that night, so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Blaine sidle up beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and making him jump. ' Don't do that!'

' Aw, have I made my husband mad already?' Blaine chuckled, cooing in his ear. Kurt was about to retort when he heard a girlish voice squeal about both their names, their heads whipping round to watch a familiar chestnut headed form gliding over.

' Congratulations you two!' Mimi Michon exclaimed, bouncing over and grasping both of the couple's hands tightly. She was dressed in a bright emerald green dress, her hair piled atop her head, her eyes a bit red despite the huge smile that was on her face.

' Oh mademoiselle Michon, I am so glad you were able to come' Blaine gushed, smiling brightly; covering her hand clasped around his with his other. ' Did you enjoy the ceremony?'

' Oh very much, I'm such a wreak at weddings, always sobbing like a baby, but it was just so beautiful! And that song, oh my gosh, I must have your choirs on my show! It was so amazing!' the woman exclaimed, releasing their hands to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief.

' We're so glad you enjoyed it' Kurt smiled. ' I can't believe how long it's been since I was on your show, telling you how we were thinking of marriage'

Mimi's eyes were already welling up again as she nodded happily. ' Oh gosh, I'm ruining my make-up again, I'll come find you two later, I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to congratulate you…oh! But Kurt, I was wondering if I could have permission to invite your father to an interview? The back story behind the new prince's childhood, something like that?' Kurt grinned.

' I'm sure he'd enjoy telling you and the rest of the country countless stories about my childhood, of course'

Mimi giggled. ' Thank you! I'll go ask him right away! Congratulations again you two!'

The couple watched as the show host ran off in search of Burt, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

' This isn't as bad as I thought' he admitted, kissing the side of his neck softly.

' Yeah, though not as fun as last time' Blaine murmured, keeping his voice low. The press would have a field day if the news got out that they had already been officially married before they were royally married, and Michael had spent the last few days drilling the constant reminder to keep quiet into their minds.

' At least we get another wedding night' Kurt purred in his ear, ignoring the few disapproving looks from the older generations of lords and ladies. It was a gay wedding, what did they expect? Blaine chuckled.

' That is a plus, however I am worried about leaving Perry alone all night, he'll be scared and lonely' the prince sighed, pouting unhappily. Kurt nuzzled behind his ear.

' He'll be fine, I'll make sure he sleeps in Lily's room again, and that dad checks in on him…'

' Blaine!'

They both turned away from their own little world, to see Ella hurrying over to them, her blue dress sweeping behind her gracefully, despite the furious look on her face. She stormed over, gesturing wildly.

' You okay Ella?' Blaine asked his sister, surprised.

' No, I am not! Did you know that dad invited Jean-Paul as my date? He's just come over to me and questioned why Noah's arm was around me! You have got to talk to dad Blaine, I will refuse to put up with that homophobic bastard anymore!' the princess ranted, her words falling short when Blaine swept her into his arms, her face pressed to his shoulder. Blaine shared a look with Kurt. Admittedly they'd both forgotten about Ella's planned betrothal, that was to take place just two weeks after Blaine and Kurt returned from their honeymoon.

' It'll be okay, just ignore Jean-Paul for now, go dance with Noah, I'll take care of it, okay?' Blaine told her, leaning back to cup her cheeks, wiping a tear of anger away with his thumb. She nodded.

' I don't want to marry him. I want to marry for love, I want a wedding like you two had, full of love and music. Jean-Paul's a jerk' she grumbled. Blaine smiled.

' You will, I'll take care of it, you can count on me'

' You can count on us' Kurt added, leaning over Blaine's shoulder to kiss his new sister-in-law's cheek. She giggled.

' Thanks, do you really think I should go dance with Noah? I don't want to ruin your wedding by starting arguments'

' I think it is very important that you do sweetheart' Blaine reassured her, gesturing Puck over from where he had been hovering nearby, anxious to comfort the princess. Ella seemed to visibly relax at his approaching presence, something the newlyweds smiled at. Blaine pressed her hand into Puck's. ' Look after my sister'

' Definitely' Puck grinned, holding her hand tightly and tugging her away, onto the dance floor. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, watching them gaze at each other; their arms wrapped the other.

' Does this mean we get to beat up this Jean-Paul guy?' They both jumped, as Jack appeared beside Blaine, throwing his arm around him, resting his head on his other shoulder.

' How the heck do you do that?'

' Do what bro?'

' Appear out of nowhere!'

' I'm magic!'

' You're something alright'

' Kurt, control your husband!'

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled down at Kurt, fast asleep on his shoulder, their hands still clasped tightly together between them on the seat. Looking out the window, the sun was already rising over the Grecian island of Skopelos and the sun's rays bouncing off the crystal clear, blue sea. Kurt had squealed when Rachel had presented them with their gift from the New Directions, two first class tickets to Skopelos, the very setting of one of their shared favourite musicals, Mamma Mia, for an all inclusive two week holiday.<p>

' Kurt? Babe, we're almost there' he whispered, nudging his husband gently. Kurt whined in his sleep, stirring, and Blaine chuckled. The last few days had really taken it out of the young man. ' Baby, come on, you have to see this'

' Hm, what?' Kurt groaned, opening his eyes, rubbing them with his fists adorably. Blaine pointed out the window and Kurt gasped, raising his head from his shoulder and gazing out at the rising sun over the blue sea. ' Wow' he breathed, lowering his head back onto Blaine's shoulder, eyes fixed on the sight before them.

' Happy Honeymoon baby' Blaine smiled, threading his fingers into Kurt's hair, his husband humming contentedly. ' How many Mamma Mia songs do you think we can get away with singing before they kick us off the island?'

* * *

><p>' …and this is the honeymoon house' Alannis, the manager of the hotel condos, announced, holding open the front door of the beach condo.<p>

A limo had been waiting for them when they got out of the airport, taking them to the Paradise Condos, a compound of private beach condos, all arranged under the name New Directions. The honeymoon house was right on the beach, the front door opening out into the lounge area, one wall completely made of glass doors, showing the stretch of golden sand leading down to the blue water. The couple gaped in wonderment at the beautiful house, the white mixed well with the powder blue furniture, wandering inside, captivated by the bright room.

' Wow, this is amazing' Blaine gasped. Alannis preened at the praise.

' Thank you your majesty' she said with a small curtsy. ' Oh and you are two miles from the other condos and any other house so you have complete privacy. Mr. Hudson and Miss Berry were adamant that you can be alone. Also we have been very discreet about your stay here, so no media will bother you'

' That's very kind of you, madam, you have a beautiful site here'

' Thank you your majesty, you are very kind. If you want a car, feel free to call and we'll send a driver up, if you want to drive yourself that's always an option as well. The town is only a few miles away, with lots of shops and restaurants, but we do offer room service as well, so whatever time it is, give us a call and we will arrange it for you'

' Thank you so much' Blaine said, shaking the woman's hand, folding a fifty into her palm, shaking his head when she protested. ' Please, you've been so kind'

' Oh, well thank you your majesty'

With that the plump Greek woman left, and Blaine followed Kurt around as he explored every part of the condo, from the small kitchenette, to the shiny gold bathroom complete with huge bath tub, to the bedroom, with a beautiful four poster bed with chiffon white curtains and blue and white sheets. Kurt squealed, dropping his bag and leaping onto the comforter, pressing his cheek to the soft fabric. Blaine chuckled.

' Happy are we babe?'

' So happy' Kurt's voice was muffled by the sheets and Blaine laughed again, propping the suitcase in his hands against the wall and climbing onto the bed, swinging a leg over his thighs and settling there, rubbing his hands from Kurt's shoulders down to his slim waist, going back up again, chuckling when Kurt hummed happily. ' Even happier'

' I could make you much happier than this babe' Blaine purred, massaging his fingers into his husband's shoulders, relishing in the moan that resonated from the body beneath him. ' You're tense honey, let me…loosen you up'

Kurt moaned, but not because of his massaging fingers this time, rolling over onto his back, reaching up to tangle his own fingers in Blaine's curly hair, tugging him down to press their lips together in a hard kiss. Blaine grinned, opening his mouth when he felt Kurt's tongue lap persistently as his lips, their tongues dancing together and their hips aligning pleasurably. One of Kurt's hands dropped from his hair to his belt, unbuckling it with nimble movements, finally pulling away from the kiss, breathing heavily and smiling when Blaine rested their foreheads together, his eye still closed.

' How you thrill me' Kurt sighed. ' Honey…honey, touch me baby'

Blaine chuckled, burying his face in Kurt's neck and moaning. ' Oh God…'

* * *

><p>AN THANK YOU SO MUCH to Love4ever, BluAbyss, NickJisoffMYchain and QueenSparks203 for pointing out the technical mistake after the first time I uploaded this! So sorry I didn't notice before! So this chapter is dedicated to the four of you! :) X X X X

Sorry it took so long! I had exams! Yuck! Anyone else plagued by the dreaded exams recently?

I dedicate this chapter to all of you feeling the sting of school at the moment!

Onto the honeymoon now! And yes, mamma mia is a coming! Prepare for the most musical honeymoon ever! Full of songs, sun and sexy times! Ooh and swimming! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X

P.S. Also, I noticed that I have used the name Francis already a few days ago, so I changed the name of Ella's potential betrothed to Jean-Paul, k?


	64. Aphrodite

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Aphrodite **

Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt's bare legs, gazing at the silky white skin where it disappeared tantalising beneath the hem of his beige khaki shorts. He had seen the slender boy naked before, and he had seen him in his summer wardrobe before, but there was something about the glow of the sun hitting the pale skin and the constant reminder that they were on their honeymoon, that made Blaine want to stare at him forever.

' Blaine! Look at this!'

Blaine chuckled, hurrying after his young husband as they explored the small town of Skopelos, already carrying a bag of souvenirs. Kurt was running around everywhere, snapping pictures with his camera, a spring in his step, chatting happily to every owner of the stalls he flitted to.

It was hot, and the two young men had decided to use the day to explore the town and do a bit of shopping, despite Blaine's plea to simply stay in bed all day. With a promise from Kurt to spend the whole evening in the Jacuzzi they had discovered on the deck, whilst getting a midnight snack, Blaine compromised to spend most of the day staring at his new husband in his newest summer outfit.

Kurt stopped at a stall and Blaine ran to catch up to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. Kurt flashed him a smile before turning back to the home made jewellery on the stall.

' We need to buy the girls presents remember?'

Blaine nodded, recalling Santana's promise to "cut them both" if they didn't get her a souvenir. ' Yes, we certainly do, but not right now, come on, I need to show you off to the whole country' he chuckled, taking his hand and tugging him away from the stall. The New Directions members had chosen the island of Skopelos both for the mamma mia factor and their understanding and acceptance when it came to gay couples, and Blaine and Kurt were going to take complete advantage of this.

So they walked hand in hand through the town, down to the beach, taking off their sandals and walking across the hot sand. The sea was a beautiful crystal blue, the sun off of it dazzlingly. The beach wasn't very busy that day, taken up mostly by sunbathing parents and their hyped up children playing in the ocean and chasing each other. The couple soon found a spot and laid out the big beach towel they'd brought with them, Blaine quickly falling down onto it and sighing in relief.

' It is sooooo hot!' he groaned, tugging off his undone shirt and collapsing back in his shorts and vest. Kurt giggled, digging in their bag for his wallet, smiling knowingly when he caught Blaine conspicuously checking out his ass. ' Where ya going?'

' I am off to get you some ice cream, so behave yourself and don't wander off'

' Aw, you're best! Don't worry, I'm gonna stay here and look for mermaids'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' We're not having that conversation again' he winked at his husband before striding off back up the beach, towards a small beach shop, chuckling when Blaine called after him.

' Mermaids are real!'

They had kept it quiet where they were going for their honeymoon and after a few hours of wandering through the town from their beach house, nobody had recognised them yet. It was refreshing. When they went through the airport in Cicero, everyone had recognised them of course, and they couldn't go anywhere in the country without Puck and the rest of the security guard. Puck had offered to send a team with them but Blaine refused, insisting that they would be fine.

Kurt walked bare foot into the shop, ordering two ice creams and looking around as he waited for them, a rainbow coloured product catching his eye. He grinned.

* * *

><p>Blaine started as something colourful dropped down beside him, raising an eyebrow at the rainbow colorued bucket and spade set sitting on the towel beside him. He looked up at his husband in amusement.<p>

' Did you want to build a sandcastle babe?'

' Nope, but I knew you'd get bored eventually' Kurt teased, handing him his ice cream cone and licking the tip of his own, giggling when Blaine's eyes glazed over, watching him, his mouth open slightly. ' Public place Blaine, public place'

Kurt flopped down next to him and they ate their ice creams, glancing at each other more than they did the ocean. Kurt shivered when Blaine carefully licked away a long drip of ice cream from his wrist, and Blaine bit back a moan when Kurt closed his mouth around the chocolate flake, licking off all of the reside ice cream from it and winking at him. They finished their treats quickly, giggling when they kept catching each other's eye. Blaine dug into the bag, pulling out a pack of wet wipes and handing one to his husband, pausing when he saw the spot of ice cream clinging to the bottom of his lip. Grinning, he leant over.

Kurt squeaked as Blaine's lips closed around his, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip before he pulled away, humming happily, eyes twinkling.

' You look so gorgeous today' Kurt sighed, kissing him chastely again and grabbing the bucket and spade set, thrusting it into his hands. ' Now build us a castle'

Blaine laughed, ripping open the netting around the set and getting to work. Kurt snapped a quick picture of his childish husband before stripping off his shirt and falling back onto the towel, stretching out and settling down for sunbathing.

Only fifteen minutes of comfortable silence passed before Kurt cracked open an eye, hearing Blaine's soft voice, then a small giggle. Blaine was starting on his third castle, but had now been joined by a small girl and boy, both in swimsuits, staring in awe as Blaine built the castle with flourish.

' …and you have to give it four magic taps' Blaine was saying, tapping the four corners of the upside door bucket with the small spade, counting them out. ' And hopefully the magic castle with appear' the small girl giggled excitedly as he lifted the bucket, squealing happily when the castle was revealed, completely perfect. ' Ta da!'

' Wow! That's so cool!' the little boy exclaimed, bouncing up and down. ' Mine never come out like that!'

' The magic taps work!' the little girl squealed, clapping her hands. ' Does that make you a wizard?' she asked Blaine hopefully. Blaine chuckled.

' Anyone can use the magic taps, you don't have to be a wizard' he told them. ' Right Kurt?'

Kurt smiled, sitting up on his elbows and nodding. ' Of course, the magic taps are very important' The little girl squeezed again and the boy looked at the two men thoughtfully.

' Are you two on your honeymoon?' he asked with innocent eyes. Blaine glanced at Kurt before nodding. ' Really? Mummy said that you looked like you were. When did you get married?'

' Only a few days ago' Kurt replied, glancing over to where the boy had gestured when he said mummy, to where a pretty woman was paddling with a baby on her hip. ' Are you on holiday with your mummy?'

' Yep, I'm Tommy, this is Carly and our baby sister is called Krista, she's only a few months old' the boy – Tommy – explained. ' Daddy disappeared before she was born, so mummy said we should go on holiday to have some fun'

Kurt smiled sympathetically. ' Your mummy is a very smart woman'

' She's the best' Carly exclaimed, tapping the corners of the bucket for Blaine, squealing again when he lifted it to reveal a new sand castle.

' Do you have a baby?' Tommy asked, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. Kurt shook his head. ' Are you going to?'

' Definitely' Blaine replied, helping Carly fill the bucket again.

' You would have pretty children' she said, tongue sticking out as she concentrated hard on the sand.

' Tommy! Carly! Come on, we're going to get ice cream!'

The four of them looked up to see the two children's mother strolling up from the sea, baby still giggling on her hip. She smiled warmly.

' Hi, sorry, I hope they aren't bothering you?'

' No, not at all!' Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and holding out a hand. ' Kurt, this is Blaine, your children are adorable'

' Oh thank you' the woman blushed, shaking his hand. ' Colette, nice to meet you'

' Mummy, you were right, they are on their honeymoon' Tommy said, tugging on her sarong.

' Congratulations you two, you make an adorable couple. Come on kids, time for ice cream' Colette said and her two older children scrambled up. ' Hey, have you heard about the karaoke night going on in the Poseidon Bar on Thursday night, it starts at seven, you should come over, I'm bringing the kids'

Kurt looking down at Blaine, who nodded enthusiastically. ' That sounds great! We'll definitely be there, round of drinks on us'

* * *

><p>' You…are going to be a fantastic father' Kurt gushed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and watching the ocean over his shoulder. They were stood on the deck, the sun setting behind the ocean, the sight enchanting.<p>

' So are you' Blaine smiled. Kurt nuzzled the back of his neck, his black curls still wet from their shared shower. They stayed stood there, wrapped up in each other, watching until the last beam of sunlight disappeared into the blue ocean and the moon had come up, shining down and showering the beach with a soft silver glow. Blaine's hair was dry by the time Kurt unwound an arm and linking their hands together, tugging him sideward, across the decking. ' What are you up to?'

' You said you wanted to spend the evening in the Jacuzzi' Kurt grinned, letting go of his hand and shimmying out of the new shorts he thrown on after their shower, kicking them to one side and gracefully climbing into the bubbling Jacuzzi, looking back at Blaine. ' You coming?'

' Not yet' he muttered under his breath, scrambling out of his own shorts and practically throwing himself into the Jacuzzi. Kurt giggled, relaxing back against the side and sighing happily.

' I can't believe we're on our honeymoon'

' We waited too long for this' Blaine agreed, watching his beautiful husband for a few minutes before slipping over and pressing a kiss to Kurt's pale, slightly tanned skin, making him release a small breathy moan, opening his eyes to gaze at him.

' We are not doing that in here' he told him, only half serious. Blaine growled.

' Wanna bet?'

Kurt moaned louder this time, throwing his head back as Blaine slipped his hand over his lap, cupping his cock, which quickly started to harden beneath his touch. Blaine leant forward, kissing the side of his neck beneath his ear.

' I want you, right here, right now' he said huskily and Kurt shivered, whining in the back of his throat as the hand gently rubbing his hardening cock recoiled, squeaking when both Blaine's hands fastened on his thighs and pulled him towards him, across the Jacuzzi to settle on his lap, straddling his thighs, the tips of their hard cocks brushing together teasingly. ' Prepare yourself'

Kurt's hand blurred as he pushed it down to circle a fingertip around the ring of his entrance, whining and moaning as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself. Only a minute or two had passed, but Kurt was already intoxicatingly turned on, working his finger in and out of himself faster and faster. Blaine's eyes were wide and dark with lust and Kurt could tell his new husband was just as far gone as he was, and they'd barely started yet. He quickly pushed a second finger in, moaning and throwing his head back as he curled them both to stroke his prostrate. He could feel Blaine's hand gripping his thighs tightly and groaned from the slight pain mixed with pleasure.

Kurt practically screamed when he felt a third finger push into his tight entrance, his eyes flying open as Blaine's finger curled round to stroke his prostrate too. Blaine was wearing a cocky smile, grinning as his slighter husband writhed in pleasure on top of him. Two could play at that game.

Blaine moaned low and long as Kurt's slender fingers wrapped around his hard cock, pumping him lazily, rolling his thumb over the head. Kurt smiled wickedly, biting back a moan and his and Blaine's fingers stretched him open, Blaine sliding his middle in alongside the other three and opening him even further.

' Oh God, Blaine…can you just fuck me…now…please!' Kurt wailed as the other man curled his fingers again, rubbing endlessly.

' You really want me to fuck you babe?' Blaine purred. Kurt glared at him. He hated how calm he sounded, even with his cock pulsing in Kurt's grip. He slowed his pumps.

' Fuck me like I know you want to' he growled, leaning forward and crashing his lips into Blaine's, forcing his tongue into his mouth and wrapping around Blaine's, nipping hard on his bottom lip as he pulled.

Blaine didn't need telling twice, standing up and spinning him round, pushing forward until they were on the other side of the Jacuzzi, pressing on Kurt's back until he was bent over the side, bracing himself on the wood, moaning as his cock brushed the padded side of the pool. Blaine spat on his hand, rubbing it over his cock, resting just on the surface of the water before pressing the head of it to his husband's entrance. He paused there.

' Blaine! Fuck me!'

With one hard, fast thrust, Blaine was sheathed within Kurt's tight caven, both of them moaning loudly as they paused, both of them breathing hard, calmly themselves before Kurt started whining and Blaine started moving.

' Oh God…harder…fuck me Blaine…harder!' Kurt gasped, resting his forehead on his arms as Blaine started thrusting harder, gripping his hips tightly.

' I love you so much Kurt! You look so…fucking…hot like this! Do you like me fucking your ass baby? Do you want to come? Do you want me to touch your cock?'

Kurt only moaned, whimpering as Blaine's cock stroked his prostrate, gripping the wooden sides, his fingers sliding as the water sloshed around them, falling in cascades over the sides and over the deck. His moans just spurred Blaine on, their skin slapping together as he drove harder into him, one hand letting go of his hip to circle round his slender waist, wrapping round his cock and pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

' Come for me baby' Blaine growled, feeling his own orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach fast. Kurt moaned, which quickly turned into a lust filled scream as Blaine pummelled his prostrate, clenching around his cock as he came hard over Blaine's hand and into the water. The pulsations of Kurt's orgasm made him clench hard around his cock, sending Blaine over the edge as well, coming hard and deep into his ass, throwing his head back and moaned, cursing into the night's sky and the silver moon and calling Kurt's name.

The newlyweds both gasped for breath, trying to catch their breath as their joint orgasm subsided. After several minutes, Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, slowly pulling out and falling to sit on the Jacuzzi, pulling a blissed out Kurt with him so he settled on his lap. Kurt hummed happily as Blaine's soft hands stroked up and down his back, rubbing circles.

' Hm…if this is how the whole of the honeymoon is going to go, we are so going to need some ice for my ass' he groaned softly, tucking his head under Blaine's chin and pressing his cheek into the heated skin of his neck. ' Or I could just fuck you next time?'

Blaine moaned. ' Don't make promises you're not going to keep tonight babe'

Kurt giggled. ' I love you so much'

' Love you too Kurt Hummel-Anderson, you gorgeous creature who's going to kill me with his sexiness one day'

' That was very long'

' Thank you'

' Perv'

' You love me'

' Fortunately for you, nobody else can put up with you'

' Mean!'

' Aw, I'll make it up to you'

It was a very long night for the two newlyweds.

* * *

><p>' Can I have a vodka and coke, and an archers and lemonade please?'<p>

The tall, very handsome barman turned, his smile already fixed in place when he hesitated, eyebrows jumping up at the sight of the gorgeous boy stood at the bar. He was dressed in swimming trunks and a sleeveless hooded jacket, undone to show off a smooth, toned chest, his eyes as blue as the ocean behind him.

' Um…sorry do you not speak English?'

The barman started, his smile widening as he sauntered over. ' Yeah, sorry, just zoned out, vodka and coke, and archers and lemonade right?'

Kurt smiled, nodding. ' Yep, I know it's only noon but nice to spoil yourself sometimes' he giggled, glancing behind him to where Blaine was still sunbathing, his pink aviators on to match his trunks, their camera still within his reach, whilst the barman turned to fix the drinks, humming to himself. Blaine had spent most of the day snapping photos of Kurt, and the two of them together, even asking others to take their picture in front of the sea and in pretty places in the town. He looked back as the barman set one of the drinks on the side and shovelled ice into the other.

' First time in Skopelos?' he asked with a thick Greek accent, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt nodded happily.

' Yep, it's a beautiful place'

' A beautiful place for a beautiful man' the barman winked and Kurt chuckled.

' Thank you'

The barman set the vodka and coke down on the counter next to the other glass. ' I'm Carlos'

' Kurt, lovely to meet you, but I'd better get back, how much for these?' Kurt asked, giving him a winning smile. Carlos shook his head.

' On the house'

' Really?'

' Yep, can't have the most good-looking guy on the beach going thirsty can I?' the Greek man said with another wink. ' Hey, are you doing anything later this evening?'

Kurt stared, obviously taken aback by the other man's question, before smiling again, sweetly. ' I'm going out to eat…with my husband…sorry, thanks for the drinks though, I'll see you later'

Carlos watched Kurt scurry off down the beach with the glasses clutched in his hands. ' Hm…'

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he approached the new spot they had set up their beach towel. Blaine was sitting up, a tall, muscular and very tanned guy crouched at the side of towel, chatting enthusiastically in very small shorts. As Kurt got closer, the guy winked at Blaine, obviously deliberately flexing the muscles in his arms. Kurt frowned, clearing his throat before plastering a smile back on his face when the two looked up, the strange guy looking a bit put off by his sudden appearance.

' Oh hey Kurt, that was quick!' Blaine exclaimed happily, reaching out for his drink when he offered it to him. ' This is Brok; he works in one of the beach clubs, up the road. Brok, this is my boyfri…husband, Kurt'

Kurt relished in the faltering smile on Brok's face when Blaine said this, though he wasn't sure if his husband noticed or not.

' Err…yeah, anyway, you should come down to the club sometime, we're open every night' Brok said, recovering quickly and pointing to the flyer he'd obviously already given Blaine.

' Yeah, sounds like fun, we'll come down'

' Great, I'd better be going, see ya later Blaine' the man grinned, glancing at Kurt. ' Kurt'

Kurt giggled as soon as the muscular man was out of earshot, sipping his drink happily. Blaine looked at him in bemusement, mixing his own drink with his straw.

' What?'

' He was so flirting with you!' Blaine rolled his eyes. ' I'm serious! He was so flirting with you! Big muscle man has a thing for you' he laughed, pulling a face at the memory of all those muscles. He wasn't a fan of too many muscles.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. ' Are you jealous?' Kurt glared at him.

' No!'

* * *

><p>' Don't think I didn't see that bar guy flirting with you whenever we were over there babe'<p>

Kurt chuckled, ignoring his boyfriend, lounging on the couch, and pulling on his thin long-sleeved shirt. It was getting cooler, though it was only late afternoon, the sun low in the sky but not yet setting. They had returned to their villa to get ready for their restaurant visit that evening, Kurt excitedly picking out his outfit before jumping in the shower, distracting himself whilst Blaine rubbed aloe all over his own skin. He was sure Blaine had no idea what the aloe was for.

' He so was! Why do you think you got free drinks all day?' Blaine exclaimed, scurrying after him as he walked onto the deck, crossing it until he could feel the sand beneath his bare feet, grinning when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. ' You are so clueless'

' Oh I knew he was flirting, free drinks and you being jealous were too delicious to resist' Kurt purred, giggling when Blaine growled, letting go of him and skipping off ahead, turning when he was only a few metres away and holding something up. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at the remote in his hand.

' What are you…?'

Blaine pointed the remote inside, the stereo suddenly turning on far behind him.

' Blaine, what the hec…?'

Then Blaine began to sing, a very familiar song and all else was forgotten.

' **I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every man that I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<strong>'

Kurt giggled when Blaine mimed smoking a cigar, sauntering over to him as he sang, dropping to his knees in front of him, pressing his palms together with a wink.

' **But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned  
>Has overturned<br>I beg of you**'

Running a hand through Blaine's hair, gripping his curls and dragging his face closer to him, Kurt smiled, joining in with his angelic voice that resonated across the beach.

' _Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>'

He released Blaine, dancing around him and skipping away over the sand, giggling as Blaine scrambled after him. He stopped by the ocean, turning back to him.

' _It was like shooting a sitting duck_'

Blaine mimed shooting him with a bow and arrow, Kurt acting as the perfect performer as always.

' _A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
>I still don't know what you've done with me<br>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_'

Kurt sunk down to the sand, crooking his finger for Blaine to come closer, pulling him down with him, kicking him legs out from under him so he fell, braced, on top of him.

' _I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied  
>I skip my pride<br>I beg you dear_'

Blaine pressed a hard kiss to his lips before jumping up and pulling him with him, dragging him across the wet sand to paddle in the sea.

' **Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<strong>' **  
><strong>  
>Kurt pulled free, kicking the water up at his husband.<p>

' _I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<em>' _  
><em>  
>Blaine ran after him, pulling him into knee deep water, and splashing as well.<p>

' **I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<strong>'

' _Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned  
>Has overturned<br>What can I do?_'

' **Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me!<strong>' **  
><strong>  
>Kurt squealed as Blaine chased him, the two of them frolicking in the water, drenching each other with the warm water, Blaine finally catching him and picking him up, twirling him around and around.<p>

' _**Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me!<strong>_'

As the last notes sang through the beach, Kurt swooped in for a kiss, cupping his husband's cheek and smiling against his lips as he lowered them further into the ocean, their clothes water logged and both of them in need of a new shower, but it was completely worth it.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine had filmed the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't take his eyes off his husband as he licked the ice cream of the spoon, humming happily at the taste, his own spoon deep in their shared ice cream sundae, temporarily forgotten. Kurt's lips closed around the metal spoon and Blaine bit back a moan.<p>

' Blaine?'

He jumped at his name falling from those red lips, quickly averting his gaze and shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, wincing at the sudden cold. Kurt giggled.

' I know I'm gorgeous, but no need to stare in public sweetie'

Blaine swallowed the large spoonful and grinned goofily at the man across the small table from him. They had just finished a quiet dinner in a quaint tappas restaurant just two miles away from their beach house, sitting at the best table in the place and listening to soft Greek music as they shared brief and sweet touches and glances over the candlelight as they ate. It was the romantic evening Kurt had always dreamed of.

' Come on, the most gorgeous guy in the restaurant, how can I not stare?' Blaine gushed cheekily. ' I'm only human'

Kurt shook his head. ' I see one guy more handsome than me' he replied, gently lifting a foot under the table and sliding it up Blaine's leg to his knee, relishing in the shiver his action received.

' Oh, I love you so much' Blaine chuckled, scooping up some of their dessert and offering it to him, smiling wider when accepting the ice cream, eyes never leaving Blaine's. ' You're such a tease'

' Yes, but you enjoy it' Kurt giggled, copying him and offering a spoonful as well, laughing when Blaine waggled his eyebrows as he ate it. ' I am having a wonderful time Blaine, this is better than I could ever dream my honeymoon being'

' I'm glad, I'm so happy to be spending this time with you' Blaine sighed happily. ' I know it's going to get pretty hectic once we're back, what with the coronation coming up and everything…'

' And your twenty-first birthday' Kurt added.

' Yeah that too…I'm just pleased I was able to spend this time with the guy I love before everything gets a little mad'

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. ' How much more mad can it get?'

They finished their dessert throughout their soft hearted argument over how life at a palace was or wasn't more insane than life in the company of both the Warblers and the New Directions, and after leaving a generous tip, left the restaurant arm in arm, laughing at reminiscent memories of their shared friends and the mishaps they had gotten into, only to be met by a series of bright flashes.

Kurt cringed, shielding his face from the lights as his husband gaped at the small collection of cameramen and women gathered outside, taking countless photos of them. This wasn't supposed to happen! His father had taken care of this! They were on their honeymoon! They weren't supposed to be disturbed by the media or paparazzi!

Blaine captured Kurt's hand in his own, waving away the cameras being thrust in their faces and striding off, dragging Kurt through the small crowd, his footsteps steady and mature…until they reached the other side of the men and women and Kurt squeaked as they took off running.

* * *

><p>' Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…'<p>

Blaine looked across at his husband, smiling through the deep puffs of air he was drawing back into his lungs. They had finally lost the mob armed with cameras, still taking photographic evidence of their escape, just ten minutes ago, ducking into an alleyway and waiting for them to run past before bursting out with the laughter they had barely kept contained as they ran.

Kurt was sure he looked a sight. Blaine's hair was coming loose from the small amount of gel he put in it nowadays and his cheeks were flushed pink so he dreaded to think what he looked like after their escape. Pressed against the opposite wall of the alleyway, Blaine was chuckling, straightening down his shirt and thin pants, just about catching his breath.

' That was…intense'

Blaine looked up again, grinning. ' I couldn't think of another way to get rid of them'

Kurt giggled, pushing himself away from the wall and smoothing down his own outfit, brushing imaginary dust off his silk waistcoat as he approached Blaine. ' It'll certainly lead to some intense photos in the newspapers, don't you think?'

' It was bound to happen, but I'll call dad, tell him what's happened' Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him flush against him. Kurt leant in, brushing their noses together, their lips only centimetres away before he pulled away again with a cheeky grin. Blaine growled. ' You're such a tease'

Kurt smiled, pressing his hands to his shoulders and pushing full against the wall, pinning him there and leaning in again, capturing his lips in a hard kiss, gripping his shoulders hard enough to make him gasp so he could plunder his husband's mouth with his tongue, exploring his hot mouth and moaning softly at the taste of ice cream and what could only be Blaine.

When he pulled back, they were both panting, leaning their foreheads together and looking deep into each other's eyes.

' Let's get home' Kurt whispered. ' Now'

Blaine gulped, nodding obediently. ' Okay, but we need to be sneaky'

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling them both away from the wall. They had gotten a taxi to the restaurant, since their beach escapades led to them running late for their reservations, but this time they decided to walk back, hands and fingers linked, sharing small smiles and lingering looks as they walked along the promenade, humming ABBA songs.

They returned to their beach house and immediately Kurt began to stripping off, abandoning his clothes on the floor and heading for the decking, looking back at a stunned Blaine and crooking his finger. Blaine scurried after him, shedding his clothes and running across the sand after his husband.

' Kurt! Where are we going?' he exclaimed, catching his hand.

Kurt turned, still walking towards the ocean, the silver glow of the moon casting its soft light across his pale skin and smiled, his smile and the look in his eyes stopped Blaine in his tracks, stumbling over his own feet. They had been together for years – five years in fact – and Kurt was still able to make his heart race and his legs feel like jelly.

' Blaine?' he started at Kurt's voice, returning the smile still on his husband's face. ' Come on' he whispered, taking his hand and tugging him towards the blue ocean. The water was cool but not horribly so, pleasant against their heated skin. Kurt drew him into the water up past their waist, both of them gasping as the cool water lapped at their nipples, only then did Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

The kiss was innocent at first, closed mouth and concentrating just on the feel of each other's lips, then Blaine felt Kurt's lips open and his tongue push at his own.

Blaine sighed, a sigh turning into a moan, as Kurt's tongue snaked into his mouth and their bodies pressed flush together, every part of them sliding together. He was very glad that they had a private beach, because by the feel of Kurt's hips grinding against his, he could tell that this was no ordinary swim.

He groaned as Kurt's hand slipped down the curve of his spine and over the swell of his ass, his finger pressing quickly against his entrance. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, his head dropping to Kurt's shoulder as the finger breached him, and he let out a low moan, mouth clamping down on his husband's neck and kissing and sucking and licking the skin there as Kurt moved the finger in and out of him.

It was Kurt's turn to moan as Blaine's hand came down from around Kurt's waist to wrap around his hard cock, pumping him in sharp jerking movements and stuttering as Kurt pushed a second finger into him.

' K…Kurt! We're really having sex in the ocean of all places?' he chuckled.

Kurt grinned, nodding. ' You're look so gorgeous under the moonlight' Blaine leant back, looking into Kurt's bright blue orbs, both their hands stopping in movement for just that moment, as a shiver went down both their spines from the awe and love in both their eyes. Blaine raised a hand, brushing a lock of hair from Kurt's forehead and smiling sweetly.

' You are so beautiful' he sighed.

They both gravitated together, their lips pressing together in a desperate kiss as Kurt's fingers began moving into Blaine's ass and Blaine's hand pumped faster around Kurt's cock. Their kiss was suddenly filled by breathy moans and sharp intakes of breath. Blaine whimpered as Kurt curled his fingers to gently stroke his prostrate.

' Kurt…Kurt…I'm ready…do it…fuck me…I need you inside me' he moaned, clutching to his shoulder with his free hand. Kurt nodded, swiftly pulling his fingers out and tugging Blaine towards the shore, until the water flowed around their shins. Kurt silently gestured Blaine to lie down, chuckling when his husband hurried to do so. He hurried to cover Blaine's body with his own, crushing their lips together hard, wrapping his legs around his waist and quickly lining up the head of his cock to Blaine's entrance. They pulled away from the kiss as the head penetrated Blaine's ass, gazing at each other again.

' I love you' Kurt breathed as he pushed in, not stopping until he was sheathed fully into the handsome man below him. Blaine moaned low and long, throwing his head back and clutching at Kurt's shoulders. Kurt clenched his hands around Blaine's thighs. He didn't top often, and he barely stopped himself from thrusting into Blaine's tight warmth mercilessly, staying still and allowing him to adjust until he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He pulled out slowly before thrusting in fast, their hips slapping together and pulling groans from both of them. The water splashed and flowed around them as Kurt pulled out, thrusting back in, their moans getting louder with every movement.

' Oh God…Blaine…you're so tight' Kurt gasped, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck, tasting the mild saltiness of the sea water splashing over his chest as Kurt held him down against the wet sand.

' Harder…Kurt…fuck! Faster!' Blaine groaned, dragging his hands up Kurt's back to his shoulders, probably leaving angry red marks but neither cared in that moment as Kurt pounded into him faster, angling his hips to strike his prostrate with every stroke.

The sound of splashing water, low moans and skin hitting skin filled the quiet night's air and sound in the knowledge that they would not be overheard, neither of them cared about this either, Kurt only continuing his thrusts and Blaine pulling him down, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss that was mostly tongues and teeth, nipping on Kurt's bottom lip hard enough to leave a bruise.

Kurt growled, one hand snaking up to pump Blaine's until then untouched and aching cock, gripping his thing with his other hand as he slammed into him again and again, getting faster with every thrust and hitting his prostrate every time.

' Oh God! Kurt! I'm…I…I'm so close…fuck…oh God…harder…fuck…!'

' Come for me…fuck…you're so fucking…hot…ah…come for me baby' Kurt moaned, gasping as Blaine clenched around him, his orgasm hitting him hard and pouring over Kurt's hand into the sea water, his voice filled the beach as he yelled out Kurt's name. Kurt muffled his own scream as his own orgasm came crashing down on him, biting down on Blaine's shoulder, prolonging his husband's orgasm through the pleasurable pain.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, pressing his face against his heated skin and panting for breathing as Blaine stared up at the twinkling stars, not seeing them, waiting for his vision to clear from the white that had ghosted over it. They stayed there for several long moments before Blaine's arms closed around Kurt's slender form, holding him close, Kurt's soft cock slipping out of him as his legs fell numbly from his waist to splash back down in the water.

Blaine chuckled. ' Are we ever going to have honeymoon sex when we're not in the water somehow?'

Kurt giggled against his skin, rolling off of him and looking up at the stars with him. ' Water sex is so awesome'

' Totally'

* * *

><p>The couple didn't wake until late in the morning the next day after spending hours swimming and kissing in the blue ocean once they'd put on their swimming trunks, giggling and taking the occasional innocent photo. They woke in the tangled mess of sheets and aching limbs; Blaine stumbled out of bed for only a few minutes to return with breakfast.<p>

They decided to spend the day exploring a famous sight of the island, the temple of Aphrodite, climbing the hundred odd stairs up to the beautiful building made of rock and marble, showing its years but glittering the bright sun and the reflection of the sea far below. The temple was white and had many pillars along the outside. The inside walls held depictions of the great gods and goddesses of Greek legends, telling stories and showing off the history of Greece.

Out on a large balcony stood a huge white and pink marble statue of Aphrodite herself, holding a scallop shell and a mirror that seemed to have real glass in it, marble flowers beneath her feet. She looked down upon Blaine and Kurt with a far off look that made them smile.

' So my goddess of love, would you care for a drink?' Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders, resting his head there and staring at the beautiful boy still gazing up at the statue's face. ' Kurt?'

' What? Oh! Sorry, yes I would love a drink, thank you' he stammered, finally breaking his gaze to grin at the other young man. ' Something cool please?'

' But of course my love, I'll be back in a minute, stay here and talk to Aphrodite' Blaine smiled happily as he kissed him chastely on the cheek before prancing off, the picture of a happy newlywed on his honeymoon. Kurt watched him go until he disappeared, looking back up at the statue with a reverent smile.

' Your new husband sure is lively'

His head whipped round at the familiar voice, half gasping, half squealing at the sight of Isis Lakonia, his friend and classmate from college. She laughed as he practically launched himself at the girl, pulling her into a tight hug. His college friends had all attended their first wedding in Ohio, even Aaron, though Blaine hadn't been thrilled about that at first, and even though Kurt hadn't had as much contact at the reception with them as he should have, he was insistent that his friends from that portion of his life come.

' I haven't seen you since the wedding!' she exclaimed, hugging him back before pulling away and looking him up and down. ' You look great! Married life certainly agrees with you' she gushed with a wink. Kurt blushed.

' It's great to see you Isis, how are you? What are you doing here?' he asked, stunned by her sudden appearance, her olive skin shining in the sun shielded beneath a long colourful skirt and vest top, her long straight hair drawn up into a high ponytail, short tendrils falling over her pretty face.

' I live here silly! Well my family does but I'm visiting before I start my new job in New York'

' Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, all that drinking we did in college must have damaged my memory cells' he giggled. She beamed up at him. ' I've missed you and the girls, you must come visit me in Cicero when you're free'

Isis clapped her hands excitedly. ' I would love that, I'm sure the girls would too!'

' Excellent, I'll have it arranged. Now tell me about this new job?'

' Oh I going to be working for a branch of Louis Vuitton as a designer, cool huh?' she explained.

' That's great! You always were great at designing, put all the rest of us to shame anyway' Kurt teased with his own wink, glancing up at the statue of Aphrodite again. Why could he not stop gazing up at her? Isis seemed to notice because she linked her arm around his and turned the two of them to face the goddess' statue.

' She's beautiful isn't she? Very suitable for your honeymoon. Do you know the story of her?' Kurt shook his head. ' She is the goddess of love and beauty. Some say she sprung from the foam of the sea, and approached the Island of Cythera before travelling to Cyprus, and as she was walking upon the sea coat, flowers sprung up from beneath her feet. Eros and Himeros accompanied her to the assembly of the other great Gods, all of whom were struck with admiration and love when she appeared, and her surpassing beauty made everyone desire to have her for his wife.

Love and beauty are ideas essentially connected, and Aphrodite was therefore also the goddess of beauty and gracefulness. In these points, she exceeded all of the other goddesses, and she received the prize of beauty from Prince Paris; she had further the power of granting beauty and invincible charms to others. She was also the goddess of love, who excited this passion in the hearts of Gods and men, and by this power ruled over all the living creation' Isis smiled. ' She is the embodiment of female empowerment and the symbol of love and beauty of everything.

Some do not like her because they say she encourages love formed from beauty rather from the soul, however she had many lovers in different stories, one being Anchises, a mortal whom she had two sons with and whom was not suited for her because of his mortality and his lack thereof of godly beauty. I admire Aphrodite, she shows that anybody can love, beauty comes from within'

Kurt smiled. ' That's…beautiful'

' Young lovers visiting Skopelos come here to visit her so they can ask for their love to be blessed to be everlasting, you and Blaine should do it too' Isis said cheerfully. ' I mean I know you two are going to stay together forever anyway, but it's always good to have a blessed from the gods. They say if Aphrodite truly blesses your union, the sunlight will shine off the mirror she holds, which is a artefact to show the beauty within everyone'

' How do you know all of this?' he laughed.

' I'm Greek! We know our history!' she giggled, nudging him in the side. ' Especially about Aphrodite, her temple is here after all'

' True' he agreed. ' So you believe love can last forever?'

Isis nodded quickly. ' I believe that love can weather any storm' she sighed. ' I mean look at this temple, we may clean and spruce it every month but it sits up here year by year, storm by storm, rain or shine, and still dazzles every tourist or occupant of the island. It may be old but it still has the same effect it had when it was young. It's the same for love don't you think?'

Kurt nodded. ' Yeah…yeah…I agree. You certainly have a way with words Isis, I haven't forgotten that' the smaller girl giggled.

' It's been too long since we had a proper talk Kurt, are you coming down to the karaoke night at Poseidon Bar tomorrow night?'

' Yeah, we're meeting this mother and her kids down there for a drink, and well you know me, I'll never turn away an opportunity to sing'

' Ah yes, Kurt Hummel's rendition of Bad Romance is still huge on Youtube, you know?' she giggled again. ' Well I'll be there so I expect a proper catch up and to re-meet your gorgeous husband. I need to report back to the girls on whether he's gotten hotter or not'

Kurt laughed. ' He's certainly gotten hotter, taller too'

' Ooh! Look at you with the tall, dark and handsome prince! You've taken all the good men and smooshed him into one perfect guy!' she exclaimed. ' I have to go hun, but I will definitely see you tomorrow at the bar looking as fabulous as ever, okay?'

' Okay! It was amazing to see you Isis, and thank you…for filling me in on our great goddess of love here'

' No problem, bye Kurt' she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and skipping off.

Kurt stayed where he was, staring up at the statue's face. He was not religious but he was one for magical stories and blessings of love. Were they real though? He smiled as an arm snaked around his waist, and Blaine's delicious smelling cologne filled his senses, a can of diet coke held out in front of him.

' Hi babe, miss me?'

' Always'

' I swear I just saw your old college friend…the one with the pretty name err…Iris…'

' Isis, and yes, she came over, we had a nice chat. We're meeting up with her tomorrow at Poseidon Bar for a drink and singing' Kurt explained, taking his drink and leaning over to press a kiss to Blaine's jaw. He nodded up at the statue of Aphrodite. ' According to Isis, Aphrodite blesses couples' union of love if they ask her for it'

' Really?' Blaine asked, sounding excited. ' Well then, Aphrodite, Goddess of love…'

' And beauty and gracefulness'

' Goddess of love, beauty and gracefulness, I ask that you bless this union of our love because we wish to spend eternity together' Blaine gushed, bowing to the statue flamboyantly, making his husband giggle, his giggle faltering and turning into a soft smile as a beam of sunlight shone off her mirror, dazzlingly and bright.

Okay, he was happy to believe that magical stories and blessings of love were completely and utterly true. If it meant that he could stay with Blaine forever, he would believe in any blessing from Goddesses of love.

* * *

><p>' You can answer it, I really don't mind' Kurt sighed, pulling away from the strawberry Blaine was pressing to his lips, glancing over at the prince's buzzing phone across the decking. Blaine shook his head. ' It could be important'<p>

' It'll either be something boring or one of the guys trying to be annoying, just ignore it' Blaine insisted, holding out the strawberry again, smiling when Kurt rolled his eyes and bit off half the fruit. The buzzing stopped.

' You should at least check who was calling you' Kurt groaned. Blaine chuckled, leaning forward to lick off the strawberry juice lingering at the corner of the other young man's mouth.

' Babe, stop worrying about it, if it's really important then dad will contact the hotel manager and get to me that way' Blaine said, humming happily when he popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. Kurt sighed, flopping backwards on the sturdy hammock where they both lay, eating strawberries and watching the sunset. Stretching his arms above his head, he fixed Blaine with a look. ' What?'

' You're going to be the most laid back king ever aren't you?'

Blaine laughed, setting the bowl of sugar covered strawberries on the shelf above their heads, cuddling closer to his husband and resting his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist.

' No, I'm going to be the king who knows that his beautiful husband is more important than any boring phone call, and spends most of his time making sure his husband knows that' Blaine told him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, pulling back his t-shirt to suck at the skin on his collarbone. Kurt moaned contentedly.

' Really? I'm sure all those lords and other boring people will really appreciate that'

' They should, it shows I'm a caring king, besides I'm replacing all of the advisors who worked for my father and won't be listening to any of those old fashioned lords once we're back so they can stuff their appreciation' Blaine shrugged. Kurt looked down at him.

' Who are you replacing the advisors with?' he asked, intrigued. Michael had been asking Blaine for months who his choices of new advisors were and whether he wanted to keep any of the current men working for Michael. Blaine had kept his decisions completely hushed, even from Kurt, until now.

' Well Wes is definitely becoming my head advisor, then David, Thad, Nick and Jeff, who else' Blaine grinned at the thought of his childhood friends. He wouldn't have it any other way that those five guys stood by him to help him rule his country. They had been such a big help through everything since he discovered that he was now the heir to the throne. He couldn't imagine anyone else.

' Aw, that's so sweet, do they know?' Kurt gushed, tangling his fingers into Blaine's black loose curls.

' Nope, I'm going to make a big song and dance…not literally…about it, make a big announcement'

' You just want to see the looks on the lords faces when you don't pick their sons' Kurt giggled. Blaine shrugged, chuckling with him.

' The guys are from prestigious families, but aren't the high status lords at the moment, they will be though, coz their families are lovely and deserve more than those snooty lords who don't agree with what we have between us' he sighed, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes, breathing in the smell of Kurt's strawberry body wash. ' I love you'

' I love you too' Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around him, both of them falling silent as they watched the rest of the sunset over the ocean. Their future life within the palace and the public eye was not going to be a walk in the park, but at least the people around them would make it easier.

* * *

><p>' Mr. Blaine! Mr. Kurt!'<p>

The couple smiled as they walked into the Poseidon Bar, quickly greeted by the familiar little form of Carly, the small girl from the beach only a few days ago. They had seen her and her family around the beaches and tourist places on the island throughout their days on Skopelos, and she and her brother had somehow picked up the nickname.

' Hi Carly, how are you?' Kurt exclaimed, laughing as the small girl grabbed his hand and dragged him towards where her mother was sitting with her siblings, Colette giving them an apologetic smile. ' Good evening!'

' Hi, sorry, she's excited, Carly, sit down' the mother laughed, helping her daughter into her seat again. ' So, I thought I recognised you two, I saw you in the paper yesterday'

Blaine grinned, cringing inwardly at the memory of the pictures in the paper of them coming out of the restaurant and running away. ' Can I get you a drink madam?'

' Oh, you don't have to…'

' I insist, a white wine is it?' Blaine asked with his normal charming smile.

The Poseidon Bar was decked out in traditional Greek decorations, colourful banners and marble statues, a small stage set up at one end, the ocean and dark night's sky in the background, a dozen round tables facing it and the bar staff wearing bright orange shirts. The bar quickly filled but didn't get packed, and the karaoke began, some customers good and others terrible but enthusiastic. Isis soon dragged Kurt up to sing the newest Lady Gaga song with her, Blaine filming, frowning slightly as he watched the barman who had been flirting with Kurt days ago gazing at his husband. Kurt seemed to notice this, swooping over and pressing a hard kiss to his lips when they were done.

Isis joined them at their table, laughing and swapping stories with the boys and Colette, the children dancing about and squealing loudly at the loud music, hyped up on the juice and coke that Blaine kept insisting on buying for them. It was half way through the night when the DJ called Blaine's name onto the stage.

Kurt gaped at his husband. ' I didn't know you were singing!'

' Of course I'm singing, you dummy' the prince laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple as he stood, making his way towards the stage to loud cheers. He grabbed the mic, after picking up a guitar from beside the DJ, perching on a stool behind the microphone, and suddenly all Kurt could see was that high school boy with his dazzling smile, stood centre stage and charming a crowd as easily as breathing. ' Hi! I'm Blaine, and I know you're all probably bored with the predictable ABBA songs, but I know how much my new husband loves Mamma Mia so sorry! I'm actually here on my honeymoon and once we get back we're going to have quite a stressful time, so this is for Kurt, to make sure he knows that I'll always back him up'

The crowd cheered, Isis turned on her video camera, and Kurt squealed as the music came on, clasping his hands to his chest as his husband swayed to the music.

' _Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill  
>Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill<br>Birds of passage, you and me  
>We fly instinctively<br>When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
>Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done<em>'

Kurt sighed happily, swaying with Isis and the rest of the crowd to the soft, liquid tones of Blaine's voice. It was full of emotion and that familiar charm that came with his voice every time, lulling the audience into a happy, comfortable state. _  
><em>

' _It's been there in my dreams the scene I see unfold  
>Who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold<br>Jealous fools will suffer yes I know and I confess  
>once I lost my way when something good had just began<br>lesson learned its history all is said and done_'

Blaine's eyes had not yet left Kurt's, displaying all the words he wanted to say to him into the words he was singing, softening the good and bad memories that the words he sang brought with them.

' _In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
>Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex<em>'

Kurt giggled and the crowd cheered as Blaine winked at him, Kurt's cheeks reddening.

' _We're still striving for the sky  
>No taste for humble pie<br>Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
>Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done<em>

It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor  
>How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more<br>Clear-headed and open-eyed  
>With nothing left to try<br>Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
>There's no hurry any more when all is said and done'<p>

Kurt sighed, leaning his head in his hand and staring up at his husband, and suddenly he was the new boy gazing dreamily at his crush. It was as if they'd gone back in time, when Kurt thought that nothing else mattered but the fact that Blaine kept singing, kept smiling at him, kept looking deep into his blue eyes, kept just being there for him. Kurt's heart began to pound when he remembered that everything he had wished for and dreamt about when he was in high school had come true and for once was finally and completely real. _  
><em>

' _Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
>There's no hurry any more when all is said and done<em>'

Blaine strummed the last few notes and smiled warmly across the room at Kurt, barely noticing the loud cheers of the crowd. He thanked the DJ and returned the guitar, sweeping off the stage and through the crowd, pulling Kurt to his feet by the hand and tugging him into a innocent yet passionate kiss that seemed to spur the crowd on more.

When they pulled away, Kurt was grinning.

' You're such adorable' he gushed, drawing him back into his seat at the table, Isis and Carly giggling at both the boys' blushing cheeks.

' I know'

* * *

><p>' Kurt! Smile!'<p>

Kurt whirled round, beaming happily at the camera pointed his way, not caring for once if his hair was perfect first or if his clothes were smoothed down. Blaine skipped excitedly, looking at the photo and Kurt's obvious joy. They were both slightly tipsy and their adrenaline was pumping after a night full of cheering, singing, dancing and laughing with new friends. It was late, past midnight, and though Kurt and Blaine felt sorry for Colette, who had to deal with a still awake Tommy and Carly (Blaine had insisted on putting them all in a cab back to their hotel), the two were still dancing as they made their way back to their own beach house.

' Are you having fun babe?' Blaine called as Kurt twirled down the seaside promenade, giggling to himself. Blaine snapped another quick photo of him before running after him.

' Blaine! You should sing ABBA more! You were even better than Pierce Brosnan and he was great!' Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his hand and twirling him around with him.

' Well you sing a mamma mia song baby!' Blaine laughed. ' You'll outdo Amanda Seyfried anytime!'

Kurt stopped, slightly breathlessly, staring at him for a moment, before giggling and taking off again, skipping. Blaine began to run after him when he heard his angel voice, tripping over his own feet as it echoed everywhere'

' _Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey<br>I've heard about him before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
>Oh, he makes me dizzy!<em>'

' That might be because you're still twirling!'

' Don't interrupt!'

' _Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
>Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey<em>'

Kurt ran back to Blaine, grabbing his hands and pulling him along with him.

' _The way that you kiss good night _

_The way that you hold me tight  
>I feel like I wanna sing<br>When you do your thing!_'

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, spinning them round and round as he sang.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey<em>'

They stopped spinning, Kurt's arms still around Blaine, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine smiled, looping his arms loosely around his neck and leaning in, the song almost forgotten as their noses brushed together. Kurt closed his eyes but didn't lean in to complete the kiss, the last few lines coming out as a whisper as he relished in the warmth from his husband and the steady beat of his heart.

' _I'd heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I'm about to see  
>What you mean to me<em>'

Blaine silenced him with a kiss. Just as it began to rain.

' No! It never rains in Greece!' Kurt exclaimed, covering his hair with his hands in an attempt to save his perfectly styled locks. Blaine laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling them down, tugging on them so Kurt fell back into his arms.

' It's Aphrodite' he chuckled. ' She wanted us to kiss in the rain. It's her blessing'

Kurt giggled. ' I thought you weren't any good at being a romantic'

Blaine grinned, resting their foreheads together as the rain go heavier, soaking through their clothes and onto their heated skin. ' You make me a romantic. I'll give you anything Kurt. I'd give you the moon if I could pluck it from the sky' Kurt sighed happily.

' Yes, definitely a romantic' he breathed, before sliding a hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss in the rain. After several moments, they pulled away, almost completely soaked by now, laughing as they clung to each other. ' Let's get back'

Blaine nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the promenade, running down the street, laughing and smiling brighter than ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt whined as Blaine dropped him onto the bed, the quick kiss shared whilst he was in his arms gone and leaving him wanting more as he watched Blaine move around the room, kicking off his shoes and sliding off his wet clothes slowly, setting them down neatly before climbing onto the bed and pulling off Kurt's shoes.<p>

The slightly younger boy moaned as Blaine started massaging his aching feet, his thumbs moving in firm circles. Kurt leant his head back, closing his eyes and moaning again as the hands of his husband moved up his slender legs, his skinny jeans so thin and tight, tighter from the rain, that he could feel every movement of those glorious hands. He didn't open his eyes, only feeling as Blaine slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling that out before sliding his jeans down, only lifting his hips as a form of help, allowing himself to be undressed.

He gasped as he felt Blaine start to press light, wet kisses up his legs from his ankles, the kisses occasionally changing to licks but never lasting longer than a second until they reached the hem of his tight boxers; like the ones from their wedding night, this time red with dark blue writing spelling out Blaine's name. Blaine was wearing his own still, Kurt's own name written out in vibrant red against the dark blue. That shouldn't be such a turn-on, Kurt thought, shocked that he had any level of thought left as Blaine's nimble fingers undid every button on his waistcoat and on his shirt, pressing kisses up his stomach and over his chest, to each nipple and up his neck, nipping at his earlobe as his body covered Kurt's.

' Hm…Blaine…' Kurt whispered, reaching up to tangle his hands into his curly hair, finally opening his eyes to gaze at the hazel ones already staring down at him. Their noses brushed together again, and Blaine reached up to take one of his hands, linking their fingers, his thumb stroking circles on his skin, and suddenly they were back in high school, lying on Blaine's bed, ready to take that very last step into their relationship, to give everything to each other, to be each other's everything. Blaine made Kurt feel younger, like he was still that slightly awkward, very flamboyant, outcast of a high school student, pretending to be a "new kid" and catching the attention of a handsome stranger that took him into a magical world at a run. And Blaine seemed to think just the same.

' Hi new kid' he whispered and Kurt's eyes were suddenly filling with tears. Blaine kissed every tear away, holding back the water blurring his own vision as he pressed the last kiss to Kurt's soft lips, helping him to slide his shirt and waistcoat from his shoulders, sweeping them to the side, gasping just like the first time as their skin slid together.

And just like the first time, they helped each other out of the last layer of clothing, fingers and limbs sliding over bare skin, bringing forth moans of pleasure and contentment as they relished in only each other, just the two of them. Because that's all it was supposed to be. Nobody else but them. Forever.

' Blaine…' Kurt sighed as Blaine pushed into him, their fingers linked together and staring into each other's eyes like so many other times that night. Blaine groaned, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his exposed neck as he rested within the tight heat of his new husband, just for a moment, for in that moment, he felt closer to the boy he had fallen in love with than ever before. ' Blaine…move…'

Blaine did as he was told, pulling out and sliding back in slowly, gently, both of them savouring in the friction between their bodies, the feeling of completeness that came from sharing their souls. Their eyes never leaving the others, even as moans and groans of pleasure began to fill the room, drawing them both to the edge fast, Blaine's hand covering Kurt and pumping him, capturing his husband's pleasurable moans as they fell from his throat, as Kurt did the same for him.

His thrusts and pumps got faster, and their still linked fingers tightened around each other, Kurt's legs around Blaine's waist pulling him closer every time.

' Kurt…God…Kurt…I…I love you so much' Blaine whispered against his lips, pulling just a centimetre away to stare into those beautiful blue orbs, entranced as much as the first time he had ever laid his own eyes upon them. A tear slid down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine raised their linked hands to catch it, like he'd caught every other tear.

' I love you too Blaine…with…all my heart'

And with their shared love, they reached their peaks, spilling over and catching each other as their souls merged completely.

Blaine collapsed, sliding out only to roll over and pull Kurt with him, cradling him against his chest, slipping the thin duvet up over their naked forms, stroking circles on the soft skin of the small of Kurt's back as they both tried to catch their breath. Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest.

' You take my breath away' he whispered.

Blaine kissed the top of his head. ' I'm so happy I found you, you're my everything'

* * *

><p>Days later, Kurt and Blaine sat upon the jet, heading back towards Cicero and their new shared life, Kurt's head leant on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm around his slender frame as they watched the fluffy white clouds go past, golden from the touches of the setting sun. Blaine sighed as the last tendrils of sunlight disappeared beneath the clouds, leaning back further into his seat as Kurt reached into his pocket for the camera, flicking through the hundreds of photos they had taken, a small smile on his lips, changing to amusement or content with each photo.<p>

' Back to life within the palace walls' Blaine muttered. Kurt looked up, lifting his head only to press a soft kiss to Blaine's smooth jaw line.

' We can always come back'

' It won't be the same, I'll be king in just other a month' the prince sighed and Kurt looked back down at the camera, at the photo he had stopped on, a photo of them, sitting on a wall, in front of a sunset, staring into each other's eyes, their foreheads leant together, and smiles on both their faces. Colette had taken it secretly but he couldn't thank her enough. She had captured something beautiful.

' That doesn't mean things are going to change Blaine, it means things will be different and new, but we, us two, will never change, and I promise you…' he said softly, looking up at his handsome husband again, waiting until those gorgeous hazel eyes were focused upon him before continuing. ' I promise you that we can always return to the very start of everything, we can return to our honeymoon or our childhood any time we want, because whenever I'm with you, I feel the same warmth I felt when I saw you on that Dalton staircase'

Blaine smiled, hugging him closer. ' I feel exactly the same way'

' Okay, so enough pouting, look at this awful photo of me!'

' You look gorgeous'

' My hair is atrocious!'

Blaine chuckled as his husband went through the photos of their honeymoon. Lyrics came to mind and he sang them softly without thinking.

' _I can still recall _

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_'

* * *

><p>AN Oh my gosh, I think that's it…for the honeymoon ;P

That was long! Which is why it took to long for me to update! Sorry for keeping you waiting but I hope it was worth the wait! I hope it was funny, suitable musical, sexy and just the right amount of fluff! I know there were a lot of scenes and I didn't do all the days of their honeymoon, but I wanted to finish with them making love after sudden non-seasonal rain kisses and Blaine singing this last part on the plane ride home. Because when they land, everything will be different. Blaine will be king in a few chapters! :O

I really hope you like it because I put loads of work into this one! Ignoring my Uni work again might I add! Oh also, for the last lovemaking scene, listen to Everything by Lifehouse! It was the only song I could listen to whilst I wrote it and the mixture of it moved me to tears! Seriously! And I rarely cry at what I'm writing! And not in a bad way but I hope you all cry too!

This would have been up very early this morning at like two! But the login thing wouldn't work! *sad face*

This chapter is dedicated to **legarglers** and **Idontthinkyoureadyforthis** for her dedication on Tumblr!

Apologies if any of my story about Aphrodite is wrong, and if I have offended anyone!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! I will try to update sooner! Love to all! XD X X


	65. Dancing Through Life

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Dancing through life **

Kurt and Blaine's return to Cicero was plastered all over the newspapers and magazines, topped with titles like "get the Kurt Hummel tan at home", "the royal couple's honeymoon outfits" and "exclusive royal honeymoon photos". They had both agreed to a few photos being given to the media, to keep them quiet, and apparently other tourists had seen them, photographed them and sold them to the media, innocent photos that neither of them minded. Everybody was talking about how in love they looked.

The day after they arrived back, presents were sent out and photographs shared on facebook and sent out to get printed out, things began to get hectic. Blaine was rushed out of breakfast to meeting to decide if he wanted any more government policies changed in his reign, and Kurt was given only an hour to get ready properly before being whisked off to join a radio station for an interview on their honeymoon – which he didn't complain about, because it was entirely amusing – and later an late afternoon appearance of a chat show to talk about the up and coming coronation and anything else they could bring up, personal and political. By the time they both got back to the palace, Kurt had no time to throw himself into decorating their new suite they would be moving into soon and instead they both crashed out.

After that, the days went in a blur. Puck arrived from Ohio, packed and ready to move into the palace as their head of security in training, much to Ella's delight, though that was short lived as Michael began invited Jean-Paul over most days so Ella could get to know each other more. Blaine had promised to fight the betrothal and had been meeting with his father everyday since their return to try to void it, but Michael was fighting back, and the betrothal ceremony was getting closer. After the ceremony, it would be all the more legally difficult for Ella to get out of the future marriage.

A week after their return, Michael, Isabelle and Claudette left the palace, moving out, Claudette returning to her estate near the city of Semel Regina, almost a hundred miles away, and Michael and Isabelle moving with Emilie into an estate that once belonged to Michael's uncle, Prince Regent Godfried, only on the other side of Laetitia. Kurt was buzzing with nerves and excitement as they drove away, waving to Emilie from where she was looking out the back window of the car. The palace was now Kurt and Blaine's. The royal couple were moving out for the sole purpose of allowing them to get used to the running of it and tradition.

Piers moved into the palace officially that same day, moving into the suite that Kurt had insisted he and Jack take, away from the twin's once shared suite, the media outside the palace gates, photographing as Piers arrived, just as they had been there as the royal couple left. It was strange, living in the palace without any adults they considered to have control over them. Christian, Sebastian and Helene were still living with them, Blaine refusing to make them leave, especially with his nephew getting bigger and more mobile every day.

Kurt was excited at the prospect of running a whole palace, nervous by the thought of how the staff would take to him.

* * *

><p>' <em>Hey Blainers! How's married life?' <em>

Blaine chuckled at the nickname from one of his best friends. ' Going great, couldn't be happier. How are things with San?' He heard a groan on the other end.

' _Amusingly frustrating' _

' I'm pretty sure that's not an emotion'

' _Sure it is! Anywho, whatcha up to?' _

' I'm actually just looking for Kurt. We planned to meet in the library after my meeting, but he wasn't there' Blaine said, a bit anxious and even more amused at the thought of his young husband wandering the halls of the palace lost.

' _He's probably lost' _

' Yeah, that's what I figured…' Blaine laughed, turning a corner and catching a flash of brown hair and a flashy waistcoat. ' Oh! I see him! Can I call you later?'

' _Of course, tell Kurt from me to get a map!' _

Blaine rolled his eyes. ' Yeah, he'll probably slap me though'

' _That is a chance I am willing to take my friend' _

' You're so lovely' Blaine drawled before hanging up, jogging down the hallway after Kurt. ' Kurt!'

He almost burst out laughing at the relief in his husband's eyes when he whirled round in surprise, the frown on his face changing quickly to a huge smile as he quickly latched onto Blaine's hand.

' Hi! Sorry I got lost' he sighed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his eyes studying their joint hands, fingers playing with the cufflink on Blaine's sleeve. ' I was looking for the kitchen so I could get us something to eat but I guess…'

' Why didn't you just ring the bell?' Blaine frowned, tugging him back down the corridor towards the library, quirking an eyebrow when Kurt looked away again. ' What's wrong? Did something happen?' he asked, seeing the uneasiness in his blue eyes.

' Nothing happened' Kurt shrugged. ' I rang the bell but nobody came so I figured they were all busy and went to find something myself, that's okay isn't it?' he finally looked up, worried that he had overstepped a line. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

' Oh course it's okay, you live here too Kurt, this is your home and that means you can ring for staff if you want, silly baby' he chuckled. ' I'll talk to the housekeeper; see why nobody came for you, okay? Come on, let's go for a walk in the gardens, I want some alone time with my beautiful husband' he told him, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's neck, making him giggle.

' Okay, but you're not getting out of helping me redesign our suite, we have to pick the curtains at some point'

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled on his shirt, admiring himself in his full-length mirror. He loved their new suite. They'd moved out of Blaine's childhood suite, which would be given to their first-born child when they were born, into the new royal suite just three days after Michael and Isabelle left the palace. It was a large suite, much like Blaine's old one in its layout, but with larger rooms. He had been working for those three days to put his and Blaine's own mark on it, having it painted in the Dalton colours like Blaine liked, and ordering a four poster super king bed, just for the fun of it, for the bedroom, which constantly distracted him with the massive walk in wardrobe like in the Princess Diaries 2. He had ordered a huge golden gilded mirror for the bathroom and antique furniture for the lounge.<p>

He was proud of the suite, but he still couldn't decide how to make it seem like home.

He threw the towel he had used after his shower in the laundry basket, frowning at the collection of towels already in there. There was a bell on the wall by the door, which Blaine was insisting that Kurt use to call a maid whenever he needed. Sighing, he walked over to it, pressing it short and sharply, cringing as he did so. He didn't like calling the maids, and every time he had done so since they had got back, it had been reluctant, though unsuccessful. He had only called three times before now, and each time, nobody had come to his calls. He assumed they were all busy.

Kurt turned back to the mirror, fixing his hair and waiting for the knock on the suite door, calling for them to come in when it came.

' Oh'

He turned, smiling at the surprised looking maid stood in the doorway of their suite, shifting uneasily at the sight of him. She was middle aged, dressed in the palace uniform, her hair in a bun. She didn't return his smile, looking around as if searching for somebody else.

' Um…thank you for coming, I just need fresh towel for the bathroom, and the dirty ones are in the hamper, if you're not busy?' he asked, inwardly cringing again at his own words. Back in Ohio, he would have of course done this himself, he never even asked Carole to get him clean towels or sheets, washing his own clothes and even the rest of the family's. It was strange to ask for them, even if the maid was paid to do so.

The maid didn't move towards the hamper, not moving at all from the spot in the doorway. He looked back at her, quirking an eyebrow.

' Are you okay?' she nodded. ' Um…okay, well the hamper is over there, thank you' she still didn't move and Kurt frowned, getting agitated. ' I'm sorry, do I need to dismiss you or something?'

' No, but I'm afraid I only work for the Heir Apparent and other members of the royal family, apologies for the confusion' she said haughtily, turning on the spot and striding out of the room without looking back, closing the door behind her and leaving Kurt standing at the mirror, stunned.

' What?'

* * *

><p>' She said that!'<p>

Kurt nodded, sighing into his glass of lemonade. He and Jack had met up, with Piers, Emilie, Ella and Puck (the latter two sharing their free moments together while they could) for lunch that same day, sitting out of the veranda, watching a few members of staff gardening and cleaning the windows. Blaine was absent, at another one of his many meetings, so Kurt hadn't told him what he had just told his friends and siblings-in-law. He didn't know if he should.

' Dude, you have to tell Blaine about this' Puck said, as if reading his mind, biting into one of the sponge éclairs they'd had brought up from Laetitia. Ella rolled his eyes, wiping away a smudge of icing with her napkin, looking across the table at Kurt, who had been twisting his own napkin in his lap anxiously.

' You do need to tell him Kurt'

' I will…I just don't want to get her in trouble, she might be confused…maybe I should get someone to explain to her…' he stammered, cutting off when Jack rolled his eyes, sighing loudly.

' Kurt, you are so innocent!' he exclaimed, throwing his arm around his shoulders and kissing his brother-in-law's temple affectionately. ' But seriously hun, she isn't confused, she knows very well who she works for and you are one of those people. From the sounds of your description, I'm guessing it was Sasha, and she is not a happy bunny half the time. She did the same with Piers for a long time until I had a word with her…'

Piers scoffed. ' You didn't have a word, you yelled at her and threatened to have her fired!' he laughed. ' And don't stick your tongue out at me, you know it's true' Jack drew his tongue back into his mouth, pouting at his boyfriend before turning to Kurt again.

' Tell Blaine; he'll deal with it. You're the husband of the heir apparent. After Blaine, you're the most important person living in the palace now and she should know that' he told him, squeezing his shoulder. ' Don't let it get to you hun, Blaine will deal with it'

Kurt nodded, smiling, passing Emilie a fairy cake from the tray when she tried to reach for one. Helping the small girl and spending time with her made him think of Lily, far away back in Ohio, his heart panging at the thought of her being so far away, growing up without him. He missed his family already. He missed playing with Lily and helping her with her breakfast. He missed pretending to understand Finn's football stories and video games, and their "lady chats" with warm milk in the evenings. He missed his girl talks with Carole. He even missed helping his dad in the garage, though he would never admit that he had always secretly loved working with him. Now they were so far away, surrounded by his new family.

Puck seemed to notice Kurt's internal pain, leaning over to squeeze his forearm gently. Kurt returned his smile, trying to show how much he appreciated Puck just being there in his eyes. Puck was of course missing his sister too, and his mother, but he had, like Kurt, moved to Cicero for love, and they were both thankful to have each other as a small piece of home with them.

' You two are too quiet, cheer up!' Jack exclaimed, Emilie giggling as he threw up his hands with flourish. ' Did nobody ever teach you to seize the day? Not dwell on depressing things?'

Kurt chuckled. ' I don't think that was a lesson in school I'm afraid Jack' Puck chuckled, grabbing the jug of juice as Jack suddenly jumped to his feet, leaping away from the table, twirling round to face the table again and it's bemused occupants, a cheeky grin on his face.

' _The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_'

The five at the table all smiled at the prince's antics, Emilie giggling happily.

' _Believe me, I've been kicked out_

_Of enough of them to know_'

Puck and Kurt laughed when Piers held up two fingers at these lines, nodding knowingly. Jack danced forward, batting at the back of his head and leaning over his shoulders at the others, his eyes sparkling.

' _They want you to become less callow_

_Less shallow_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live "the unexamined life"_'

Jack danced away, the staff working nearby turning to watch as the youngest prince twirled into the middle of the veranda, Emilie skipping after him, dancing around his feet.

' _Dancing through life _

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard?_

_When it's so soothing_'

Ella jumped up, winking at Puck and clapping Kurt on the shoulder as she skipped over to her brother, giggling when he grabbed her hand, spinning her into him and dipping her, before taking her into his arms again and waltzing aroudn the veranda.

Kurt knew why he was singing this particular song. He knew that his brother-in-law was singing to cheer Kurt up, to help him transition into the palace life, just like he'd been doing all week since the end of the honeymoon. He was telling him to worry, and to not to let people's words or looks at him to get him down. To dance through them.

' _Dancing through life_

_No need to tough it_

_When you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters_

_But knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life_

_So keep dancing through..._'

' Oh no' Kurt laughed, allowing Jack and Ella to drag him out of his chair, Puck resisting over a little more than him, and Piers jumping up to spin Emilie about. Kurt giggled as Jack pulled him to him, twirling them both round and round.

' _Dancing through life_

_Swaying and sweeping_

_And always keeping cool_

_Life is fraught less_

_When you're thoughtless_

_Those who don't try_

_Never look foolish_

_Dancing through life_

_Mindless and careless_

_Make sure your wear less_'

Kurt rolled his eyes when Jack winked at him. None of them noticed Blaine appear in the doorway to the veranda, leaning against the frame and watching his family, friends and husband dance around, his brother singing cheerfully, spinning his husband round and round.

' _Trouble in life_

_Woes are fleeting_

_Blows are glancing_

_When you're dancing_

_Through life..._

_So…what's the most swankified place in town?' _

Emilie waved frantically. ' The Ozdust Ballroom!'

' _Sounds perfect!_

_Lets go down to the Ozdust Ballroom_

_We'll meet there later tonight_'

Kurt gasped as he was spun out of Jack's arms into a new set, a familiar set, Blaine's dazzling smile grinning at him as he started them into a spinning waltz, Jack singing in the centre of them all and Piers throwing Emilie into the air to make her giggle.

' _We can dance till it's light_

_Find the prettiest girl_

_Give her a whirl_

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom_

_Come on, follow me_

_You'll be happy to be there_' _  
><em>

' _**Dancing through life**_

_**Down at the Ozdust...**_'_  
><em>

' _If only because dust is what we come to..._' _  
><em>

' _**Nothing matters **_

_**But knowing nothing matters **_

_**It's just life...**_' _  
><em>

' _So keep dancing through..._'

' _**Dancing through life**_

_**Down at the Ozdust**_

_**If only because dust**_

_**Is what we come to **_

_**And the strange thing **_

_**Your life could end up changing**_

_**While your dancing**_

_**Through!**_'

Blaine dipped Kurt, reminding him of their wedding, bringing him in for a soft kiss. Kurt looked across at Jack, and for the second time, Kurt honestly felt better after Jack sung to him. It had been years since he done that for him, and this time the youngest prince didn't need to say anything. Kurt felt better and for the time being he didn't think about Sasha the maid.

* * *

><p>' Blaine?'<p>

' Hm?'

' Can we talk?'

They were sat in their bed, Blaine's glasses perched on his nose as he read one of his many books, Kurt leaning his head against his shoulder and flicking through his own Vogue, occasioanlly checking his phone for facebook. Kurt had giggled at first, saying they looked just like an old married couple, to which Blaine had replied that they had always been like a married couple.

' Okay, is it about the curtains? Because I've got to admit babe, I really don't care about curtains'

Kurt hit his bare arm, pouting. ' No, it's not about the curtains, but we will be talking about that tomorrow' Blaine chuckled, gesturing for him to continue, frowning when set aside his magazine, looking down at his lap.

' Babe? What's wrong?' he asked, putting the bookmark in his book and placing it on the bedside table. He turned, wrapping an arm around his pyjama clad husband and putting a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look at him. ' Babe, talk to me, what's happened?'

Kurt sighed, telling Blaine about what happened with the maid, and all the previous times he had rung for staff and not gotten a reply, feeling his love stiffen beside him with every sentence. Kurt had been sure that it wasn't a big deal, that Blaine would shrug it off and show that Jack was wrong about the maid not being confused. But Blaine growled angrily under his breath.

' Blaine…it's no big deal…'

' It is a big deal Kurt! You are now a member of the royal family, it doesn't matter what blood you have, you are a royal now and their job is to serve you just as much as the rest of us' Blaine insisted, shaking his head and sliding Kurt into his lap, curlign his arms around him. ' I'm so sorry Kurt, it didn't realise it was that made. I'll fix it okay? I'll talk to the staff, all of them, tell them if they have a problem serving then they can leave and we'll just replace them. We already have a waiting list of people wanting to work for the two of us'

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling his jaw. ' I don't want to get anyone in trouble'

' They're already in trouble for not doing their job and answering your calls, for that maid to say those things to you…it was rude and wrong due to her position, and I'm not saying that to be snobby or whatever but…you wouldn't expect a shop assistant to refuse to serve you…'

' Actually that has happened before back in Ohio'

' Okay, and what happened with that?'

' My dad threw a fit and had the man disciplined'

' There you go, anyone else in the real world would be punished, our staff don't get special treatment just because they work with royals' Blaine told him, carding a hand through his hair. ' I'll take care of it tomorrow okay? You don't have to worry about it anymore, okay?'

Kurt nodded against his shoulder, letting himself relax into Blaine's arms and closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man he loved with everything he had. He must have fallen asleep, because the next morning, he awoke on his side, wrapped in the duvet and his husband's arms, holding him just as close as before. Yes, he belonged here. In Blaine's arms. Standing beside the man he would spend his life with, and Blaine standing by and helping him as well. He would always miss Ohio and his family, but here was where he needed and wanted to be right now.

* * *

><p>Blaine called for a full staff meeting that next day after lunch, collecting them all into the entrance hall. Some of them looked nervous, others, who had been working there for longer than Blaine and Kurt had been alive, looked more confident, relaxed, over seeing the collecting of the other staff for the heir apparent. Blaine had never spoken to all of the staff before. He knew that his father had done every year to check they were all happy working for the Anderson family, but he couldn't recall ever doing something like this. He stood on the stairs, looking down at the staff, dressed in one of his smartest suits.<p>

Kurt lingered at the top of the stairs, out of sight, insisting on being there to listen in.

' Thank you all for coming, I know you are all busy so I will be brief. It has come to my attention that there has been some…problems with some staff members performing their jobs correctly and in the way I would hope would be second nature by now. In the last week I have been informed of four cases when staff members have not done their job correctly when Kurt Anderson-Hummel has been concerned' Blaine announced, frowning when a few members of staff shifted uncomfortably. ' Now I know this is very new for you all, as you are used to there being a man and a woman running this household, however things have changed and we all must accommodate for that, primarily by treating Kurt like any other member of the royal family.

Some of you may have beliefs for or against gay marriage, and I would hope that many of you who have been in for years, decades even, would be able to keep a clear mind after the childhood of myself and my brother. But I know from experience how people can be when beliefs are concerned, so I am given you the option to leave if any of you are uncomfortable working for my husband and myself.

You must understand that if you do not choose to leave but I find that there has been discriminative treatment towards any occupant of this house which has lead to jobs not being performed when asked and calls for service not being answered, then I will be taking strict and firm action against those involved and they will not receive the benefits and their last pay check, which they would if they leave now. I'm not asking you to leave now in front of everyone, but if you could inform your superior of your decision before you do, that would be appreciated.

Thank you for listening. I hope you all understand. Please feel free to take a few minutes to make up your mind and then get back to work. Even if you do decide to leave, I expect you to complete your day's work. Thank you. You are all dismissed'

The staff all started to file out, some bowing and curtsying to their future king, others averting their gaze to the floor as they left. Blaine descended the steps when a member of senior staff walked forward, out of the line, bowing to him. He was the butler in charge of ensuring the transport for the occupants were arranged and all the staff involved in transport. Blaine knew him well from his childhood.

' Prince Blaine, please accept my apologies if any of my staff were involved in the discrimination against Mr. Hummel. If there are I will of course take the right disciplinary procedures if they choose not to leave' he said. Blaine smiled, reaching out and patting the older man on the shoulder.

' Thank you Jonathon, I'm happy to hear that. You've always been a valuable member of the palace staff and I am pleased that you feel comfortable with my recent marriage'

Jonathon nodded. ' Of course. I watched you and Prince Jacques grow up. And I prepared myself for the prospect of working for you and your husband after you were named the heir; in fact I am happy to do it. Cicero was in need of a change'

Blaine nodded in agreement. ' Thank you Jonathon, take an hour break, have a cup of tea, you've earned it'

' Thank you your majesty, oh but if I may, I have a question'

' Yes?'

' Some of the staff have been confused over what we are to call Mr. Hummel, title wise, as he is part of the royal family now. It may help the other staff members to accept him more if we knew his correct title' the silver haired man asked, arms crossed behind his back.

' Hm…I have not thought about Kurt's correct title yet, for now, refer to him as Prince Kurt, I will inform you when I have made my decision' Blaine said and the man nodded, bowing again and leaving to take his break. Blaine smiled after him, before go back up the stairs to where Kurt was now sat on the top step, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. ' See? I told you everything would be okay'

' Do you think people will leave?' Kurt asked in a small voice.

' I think, from looking at them, that one or two might, but that's okay, we'll just hire more people, in fact, you can hire more people. It's your job to look after this household, can't be doing your job for you' Blaine teased, laughing when Kurt nudged him playfully. ' For now, put it our of your mind, they'll all be doing their job correctly, at least for the rest of the day'

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the maid as she replaced the laundry hamper and put the fresh fluffy towel on the racks in the bathroom, humming softly to herself as she moved around the room, wiping down surfaces and picking up their breakfast tray while she was there. She was a new member of staff, who he'd interviewed himself a few days previously. She was a young woman, in her early twenties, pretty with hair braided into French plaits and Kurt had fallen in love with her since their interview, asking how her two-year-old baby boy was and if her husband was well.<p>

A total of six of the almost hundred strong staff members left after Blaine's speech to them, including Sasha, and Kurt had done the interviews just two days later, at a coffee shop in Laetitia. He was confident that he had chosen the right six people.

' Is that everything your highness?'

' Yes, thank you so much Celeste' he said, turning from his book to smile at the young woman who perked up at the praise, curtsying. ' You're doing a really good job here, I'm glad I hired you'

' Thank you your highness, I'm happy to be here' Celeste said, curtsying again before leaving the suite. Kurt smiled to himself, setting down his book and standing up, going to the mirror and straightening his jacket.

A recent story in the newspaper had come out, discussing how Kurt was coping with palace life and his new life in Cicero, questioning how he was going to cope after the coronation, and if he was going to be as good a consort to the king as Queen Isabelle and once Queen Claudette. So he'd come up with a plan.

He was going to Laetitia, to prove himself. He missed Ohio and his family and friends; he had been strong back there, so he would show just how strong he was in his new home. So he smoothed down his clothes and made sure his hair was perfect before turning and leaving his suite, going down to the front of the palace where Jack and Ella were already waiting with the horse and carriage, smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN This chapter is dedicated to **HighlyFuctioningSociopath13** who is my new friend and I can't wait to read her stories! Hope you enjoy this chapter hun!

Sorry it took so long again. I'm also writing a new story, a bad boy Klaine fic, which I hope you will all enjoy, that I will be posting soon.

Kurt's life in the palace begins! Evil staff being mean are no match for Klaine! XD

I have decided that there will be seventy chapters in this whole fic, then the sequel will begin, I'm already writing it, so only a few more chapters left of this I'm afraid! Don't worry; we still have to deal with Ella's betrothal, Kurt's acceptance from Cicero, Blaine deciding what his new husband's title must be and eventually the coronation! Going to be exciting!

Oh and just so you all know, I'm from the UK and I have this thing against watching episodes of Glee online, so since our favourite show has been off in the UK for the last few weeks, so we're only just starting the Yes/No episode next Thursday, because of this, please no spoilers in the reviews or anything please! I beg of you! I have already had enough from people posting stories with spoilers in the summaries, so please no more! Thank you!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	66. Pauper in the Palace

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Pauper in the Palace **

Blaine watched Kurt and his siblings leave the palace grounds in the horse drawn carriage, smiling at their cheerful faces as they pulled out through the gates. He knew Kurt had a plan, though he didn't pry, his husband had a way of being stubborn, something Blaine loved about him, and if he had a plan, he would go through with it, whether Blaine liked it or not.

Sliding his hand into his jumper pocket, he pulled out his phone and a business card, dialling the number and holding the phone to his ear, turning away from the window when the person on the other end picked up.

' Good morning, this is Blaine Anderson, we spoke yesterday? Yes…can I come now? My husband just left…excellent, I'll be there in half an hour'

* * *

><p>' So what's the plan Kurt?' Ella asked, pulling her wrap up over her shoulders, her long blonde hair billowing in the breeze as they rode down the road towards the heart of Laetitia, pressing her side closer to her brother-in-law, who wrapped his arm around her.<p>

' Well first we are heading to the Perdidit Puer orphanage in Laetitia, to visit the children and offer them some grant money, then we're going to look around the Laetitia University of arts and finally I've been asked to cut the ribbon at the new Laetus Theatre. That is why you two are here, I would bring Blaine, but he's busy with…soon-to-be-king stuff, so you two are my next best bets at wowing the public with my awesomeness' Kurt explained, winking at them both. The twins nodded happily. ' Besides, after the recent reports I need to build on the stardom like now'

All three of them winced at the memory of the news stories that kept coming through in the last week, doubting Kurt's ability to be a royal and questioning whether or not the Ohio-born twenty-year-old was ready for the responsibility. His past in high school had been brought up, thankfully nothing like the videos that Mike had posted on facebook and the photos/videos from their bachelor parties in Las Vegas, or their honeymoon photos, some of which involved both boys in swim trunks and one or two in just towels. There were photos in the newspapers of him as a cheerleader and a football player, and yearbook photos and others with his glee club, surrounded by the girls, the occasional one with the boys, even ones from Dalton, Blaine's arm around him and the Warblers pulling funny faces. All of these had brought up the discussion, was Kurt ready and able to be "queen" of Cicero? And would he make a good one if he was ready for it?

' I am going to prove myself' Kurt said, watching the countryside of his kingdom race by.

They reached Perdidit Puer orphanage at ten, a crowd of people already there to greet them, cameras flashing wildly as the carriage stopped and Kurt and the twins stepped down, waving and smiling at the crowds. The mayor was there, a kind woman with grey hair and always wearing the signature gold medallions around her neck whenever Kurt met her. Mayor Belgrave had no problems with the royal marriage and happily greeted him, shaking Kurt's hand and directing all three of them inside, chattering animatedly about the orphanage's history.

Kurt had wanted to go to Perdidit Puer for the sole reason of wanting to help bring joy to the children. There was the selfish reason of the chance that he and Blaine may need to adopt if they weren't allowed or able to use a surrogate, but he refused to think about that as he was led into the main playroom where the children were running around madly, playing with toys and screaming loudly. The nurses, in their matching uniforms, held some babies and smaller toddlers in their arms, standing when Kurt, Ella and Jack entered.

' Oh please, sit! Don't want to make them fuss!' Kurt quickly exclaimed, ushering them to sit back down as he swept over, smiling at the babies and toddlers in their arms. ' Oh how sweet!'

' Thank you for coming Prince Kurt, the children are very excited' the head nurse gushed, gesturing to the three or four dozen children, who were pausing their games to stare at the three royals in awe. Kurt smiled, looking around the colourful playroom and at the play equipment. ' It's not much I'm afraid but we've been working on it'

' Oh do not worry, the place looks lovely' Ella insisted, her arms already full of small toddler, jiggling her on her hip. Jack chuckled, leaning over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

' Should we be warning Puck of Ella's reaction to babies?'

Kurt laughed, following the head nurse around the room, smiling at the children and their drawings on the walls, giggling at the pictures painted for the sole purpose of his visit, of him and Blaine, some of them holding hands, others of them dancing in what looked like a square, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of them all to show Blaine later.

The three royals followed the head nurse through the hallways, peeking into the children's rooms and the other rooms like the kitchen and schoolrooms. It was clear that these children deserved more, more toys and better beds, nicer uniforms and textbooks. This was why Kurt had wanted to come to the orphanage, not to show off that he was ready but to make sure that _every_ citizen was well cared for and happy, plus he had had children on the mind recently. He was great looking after Lily, if he did say so himself, but how would he fare with other children, a child that was his, that he didn't have the chance to give back when it started crying or got annoying.

They had reached the playroom again and the head nurse and mayor were discussing the benefits of a grant for the orphanage, when he felt a tug on his jacket, looking down and smiling at the little boy that stood there, gazing up at him with big, bright eyes. He crouched down, holding out his hand.

' Hello little man, I'm Kurt, nice to meet you'

The boy grinned a toothy grin, shaking his hand. ' Hi! I'm Raole, wanna come colour?'

' I would love to colour with you' Kurt smiled, letting the boy take his hand and drag him over to a small table, kneeling down beside it when Raole took a seat in a brightly coloured, yet faded chair. The small boy pushed a cut out crown towards him, pulling another towards him and grabbing a red crayon. Kurt chuckled, picking up a pink one. ' How old are you Raole?'

' Six and three quarters, how old are you?' he replied, concentrating hard on his colouring.

' Twenty, and how long have you lived here?'

Raole pulled a face. ' Three years'

' Oh, that bad huh?' Kurt asked, reaching for a yellow crayon and carefully colouring in a diamond shape in the middle. Raole shrugged.

' It's alright, but it's been getting a bit crowded I guess' he told him, looking up at him with curious eyes. ' You're marrying the king aren't you?' he asked quietly, smiling when Kurt passed him the yellow. Kurt nodded.

' I am, well the future king'

' That's good; the nurses told us about it and said that some people didn't like it, why wouldn't they like it? The nurses told us that love is important, so I don't really get why people don't like it. I don't mind' the small boy told him innocently, biting his bottom lip.

' Well that's nice to hear, thank you'

' Are you and the king going to have kids?'

' Probably' Kurt nodded.

' That's cool. So what are you doing here? There are lots of cameras outside, me and Dominic were watching through the window' Raole asked, reaching for the paste and spreading some on, smiling again when Kurt passed him the glitter.

' Well, I'm here to make sure that you're all being looked after properly, and give your carers money so you can have more toys and clothes and things, would you like that?' Kurt explained, pouring glitter over his own crown and copying Raole as he curled the crown into a headpiece. ' More toys and maybe a bit more colour in here?' Raole nodded enthusiastically.

' That's really kind of you, thank you very much' he gushed. ' But why?'

Kurt cocked his head to the side, pondering the question. ' Because…I want to make sure that you kids are happy and…everyone should get the same treatment as everyone else. I was never like you all, though I did lose my mummy when I was little too, I know how painful it is, and I know how horrible it is to be treated like you are less than others because of something you can't change' he explained, momentarily forgetting that he was speaking to a six-year-old. ' I met Blaine…um the prince, and he changed my life, I just want to be sure that everyone gets the chance to have someone change your life'

' And you want that for us?'

' Of course'

Raole bit his bottom lip for a moment, looking at his crown. ' You're a really nice man. Here' he said, holding out his crown. Kurt chuckled, taking it.

' Thank you, here, this one can be for you' he replied, placing his own crayon coloured crown atop Raole's brown wavy hair, making the small boy giggle cheerfully, even more when Kurt placed his crown over his perfectly styled hair. Kurt smiled, hearing the small child giggle happily because of him. His stomach felt like they had butterflies in them, his arms aching like something was missing from them.

' Prince Kurt, would it be okay to take some photos?' Mayor Belgrave asked, coming over with a cameraman clutching a big professional camera. Kurt nodded eagerly.

' Of course, as long as I can have a photo taken with my new friend Raole' he said, gesturing a now shy looking Raole closer to him and pressing a hand to his shoulder. ' Smile sweetie'

* * *

><p>Kurt wrapped an arm around Jack, letting his head fall onto his shoulder as they watched the children playing, running round Ella and giggling loudly. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

' I want a baby'

The youngest Anderson male laughed, throwing his head back and reaching round to pat his brother-in-law on the back. ' I'll warn Blaine' Kurt's head shot up.

' No! You can't tell him that! He's got enough to worry about with the coronation, he can't be distracted by his broody husband, who is still twenty-years-old and not old enough yet to have a baby because it would be too much responsibility and would give my father another heart attack!' he gasped.

' It's not like you want a baby right this second' Jack laughed. ' I know you Kurt; you've already said you want to wait a few years between getting married and having a baby. Blaine won't care or start to panic if you say you want a baby, it just means you two have a potential thing to look forward to, a few potential things if I know you well enough, which I do of course'

Kurt shrugged, nodding his head in agreement. ' I guess you're right'

' Of course I'm right, I'm always right about these sorts of things, dummy'

The two watched Ella twirling around with the children, her golden hair flying around her. Mayor Belgrave's cameraman was still taking pictures. Puck was on a training day, so he hadn't been able to come with them as their security duty that day. It was odd now, after all this time had passed, not to see Ella with Puck, just like it was odd not seeing Piers firmly at Jack's side, though Kurt supposed the same could be said about him and Blaine. But he needed to prove that he could participate in kingdom activities without Blaine's help.

' You two are going to surrogate aren't you?' Jack suddenly asked.

' Yep, we need the children to have royal blood otherwise it could be harder later on when our son takes the throne' Kurt explained, leaving the part about him wanting a little boy or girl that had Blaine's bouncy curls or hazel eyes. ' What about you? Have you and Piers discussed your future?'

Jack shrugged this time. ' Sort of. I know he wants to get married, and I want to marry him but I…' he trailed off.

' You what?'

' I don't want to make a huge thing about it. Like yours and Blaine's weddings were huge and there's going to be this big controversy with Ella's betrothal since she's obviously dating Puck, I just don't want to be in the public eye when I vow my undying love to him, which I know is shocking for me'

' True, you do have your own website called Prince Jacques' Antics, but that doesn't mean you're not entitled to a private wedding Jack'

Jack smiled, looking at the children and cocking his head to the side. ' I think…I think I'd want to adopt a child, rather than use a surrogate'

' Yeah?'

' Yeah, from here, a little baby that needs loving parents. I just feel that I've never done anything to help this kingdom, maybe adopting a baby whose lost their parents will help make up for that, you know? Prove that I'm not a total layabout' he sighed.

' You don't need to prove anything to anyone Jack, and you're certainly not a layabout. You came all the way to Ohio to bring me back here remember? And I will never be able to show you the extent of my appreciation for that, but maybe adopting a baby will be good for you, it'll be just the scandal and antics that you're famous for'

Jack rolled his eyes. ' Prince Jacques, famous for doing whatever the hell he wants'

' Hey, don't put yourself down like that' Kurt snapped, frowning at him. ' Prince Jacques is a great man, one of my closest friends and someone I would trust my life. He may have run off a few dozen times but anyone who had his sort of upbringing would…I would have. I would have probably gone mad locked away in a palace as a child – I probably still will – but you…you made good on a bad and difficult situation and gave us all a bit of a laugh whilst doing it. Don't think you'll go down in history as a layabout or whatever, you'll go in history as someone who told every teenager in a bad situation that they can escape and they can be themselves. So shut up and stop putting yourself down'

The young prince stared at his brother-in-law, mouth-hanging open slightly, before pulling him into a tight hug, clinging to him. Kurt chuckled, hugging him back, patting his hair.

' What are you two doing? Having a manly moment?'

The two broke apart at the sound of Ella's voice, grinning widely at her. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at them, hands on hips.

' What?'

' Nothing' they both sang, grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards the children.

Their visit at Perdidit Puer quickly came to an end, and with small gifts from the children, the three royals left, waving goodbye and with promises of sending the grant money as soon as possible. The media and journalists were still there when they left, though they had been in there for a fair few hours, snapping pictures of them and calling out to them as they left the building. Kurt waved goodbye once more to the group of children, smiling at Raole before turning round and finding dictaphone shoved in his face.

' Hi, Lydia Nagele from the Nouvelles Du Jour newspaper!' a woman with dyed blonde hair and long fake nails painted bright pink exclaimed, not seeming to notice his cringe at her bright orange outfit. ' Prince Kurt, I'm here to ask you how think you will cope with the up and coming coronation set to take place in a few months times in July?'

' Um I think I will cope well' he replied, a little taken aback by the question. ' My primary job is to make sure that Prince Blaine is the one coping and ready to take on this great responsibility and honour'

' And how do you propose to do that?' Lydia Nagele practically demanded, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

' By making sure that he is calm and isn't too stressed out of course'

' Of course, and what do you have to say about the recent headlines calling you the "pauper in the palace"? Many people your age but with more considerable titles than you have been prepared for the opportunity to live and marry into such high society, and none come higher than the royal family. What makes you think you are worthy of such an honour as becoming one of the royal family and soon enough consort to the king?' she asked. Kurt frowned. He remembered that article very well; Blaine had tried to hide it from him during breakfast two days ago by sitting on it. They suggested that since Kurt was not of high status before he was married, that he wasn't suited for life ruling a kingdom.

' It's not about who is worthy of the position, in my opinion. I have married Prince Blaine because we love each other and we chose each other to spend the rest of our lives with. I didn't marry him because I wanted to be a royal, hell I didn't even know he was a prince when I fell in love with my husband' he told her. She didn't seem convinced. ' However, if people expect me to prove myself then I'm happy to do so'

She raised an eyebrow. ' Really?'

Kurt grinned. ' Watch this space'

With that, he turned on his heel and strode off, offering his arm to Ella who took it, smiling, trying to suppress a giggle at the look of Lydia Nagele's face behind them. Most had heard him and half of the journalists were suppressing their own laughter, sporting impressed looks at his words.

* * *

><p>Ella sighed, glaring at her phone. Kurt raised an eyebrow.<p>

' What's wrong?'

The three of them were taking a few moments for a late lunch before leaving for Laetus Theatre, holed up in the private corner of a café and eating crepes, eyeing the security placed at various tables around them. Ella and Jack were used to security watching their backs but Kurt was only just starting to get used to it, it almost felt like high school again, but the eyes were watching him in a good way. It was a weird feeling.

' Jean-Paul keeps texting me, like really weird stuff as well' the princess told them, the cheerful look on Jack's face melting away into a frown as he snatched her phone from her, peering at the message and practically growling. Kurt stared at him in surprise. The only time he'd heard Jack make that sound was when he walked past Jack and Piers' suite one night.

' That's gross' Jack hissed, passing the phone to Kurt. Ella nodded, sighing again.

' I know, I just…argh I don't know what to do'

Kurt glanced at the message, raising an eyebrow.

**2 wks to go babe! Can't wait for the weddin nite in 3 months! ;) U better b wearing something sexy ;) **

' What the heck? Does he know how much you don't want to marry him?' he asked, looking up at the dejected looking princess, slouching in her seat. ' Sweetie, don't let it get to you'

' But it is getting to me! How am I supposed to marry someone I don't love, when I'm in love with someone completely different, someone sweet and who actually loves me, not just the idea of me' Ella grumbled, smiling weakly at the thought of Puck. Her brothers smiled too. ' I just…I hate that dad is doing this to me. He's pretty much ruining my life and I don't think he even cares!'

' That's coz he doesn't' Jack scoffed, sipping his coke. Ella pouted, looking to Kurt for something more useful. Kurt sighed, reaching for her hand across the table and squeezing it lightly.

' You've spoken to your mum about it yeah?' she nodded. ' And she said there's no way of changing your dad's mind?' she nodded again. ' Okay…well I'll talk to Blaine again, see if I make him hurry up with whatever he's doing to try and stop this, okay sweetie?' he asked, whipping out his phone from his skinny jeans pocket. Ella brightened, clinging to his hand as he speed dialled Blaine.

' _Hey babe, what's up?' _

' Hi hun, what's all that noise?'

' _Err…the T.V., it's a good programme, you'll have to watch it when you get back, are you okay?' _

' Yeah, we're all great, I just wanted to call because Ella's upset about the whole betrothal thing and I was just wondering where you were with the whole stopping it project?'

' _Oh, well I've been talking to the guys about it and I've got a meeting with dad tomorrow to discuss it, then the lords that same afternoon. The Jean-Paul guy and his family are really set on it, as is dad, which are our biggest problems, only something huge will completely stop it' _

' How do you mean?'

Blaine sighed. _' There's a huge possibility that all I'll be able to do is delay the betrothal, in that case, she'll have to elope and marry someone else before the new date of the betrothal or risk having to actually go through with it' _

' Isn't there anything else you can do sweetie?' Kurt whined, a slight purr to his voice that he knew Blaine could rarely resist. Blaine chuckled on the other end of the line.

' _I'll do my best babe, when are you home?' _

Kurt pulled a face. The idea of the palace being his home was still new to him. ' We'll be home before six, I think they want us to stay for a short performance after we've opened the theatre'

' _Cool, okay, have fun, I miss you' _

' Oh I miss you too' Kurt gushed, blushing red when the twins started making kiss noises at him. ' I'll be back soon and we'll have some alone time' he purred, laughing when the two both pulled faces. Blaine laughed as well.

' _I hope you're serious and not just saying that to gross out the twins?' _

' Totally serious, so what are you up to now?' he asked, settling down in his seat for a long chat with his husband.

' _Nothing much, but I really have to go…something important, sorry babe, I'll talk to you when you get home okay?' _

' Oh okay' Kurt replied, disappointed. ' See you later'

' _See ya, love you' _

' Love you too'

Blaine hung up first and Kurt frowned at the dial tone, glaring at his phone. Ella giggled.

' What's wrong?'

' Blaine's up to something' he grumbled, slipping his phone back into his tight pocket. ' And nothing good happens when Blaine Anderson is up to something'

* * *

><p>Blaine stored away his phone, turning round and smiling.<p>

' That was close, where were we?'

* * *

><p>The performance at the Laetus Theatre was good and the ribbon cutting before had gone well, without Kurt dropping the giant scissors or rambling in his short speech. Kurt was yawning by the time they were walking out of the theatre, startled at the sudden flashes of cameras outside, capturing him and his royal in-laws walking out of the theatre. Jack chuckled, pressing a hand to the small of Kurt's back and persuading him forward, already smiling at the cameras himself. Relieved that he hadn't split anything down himself at dinner or in the theatre and that he'd brought his travel bottle of hairspray.<p>

' Prince Kurt! How is married life going?'

Kurt smiled, stopping in front of the line of journalists when he heard the endearing question, flashing the smile he had been practicing in the mirror and on skype with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina for weeks, aimed to dazzle as much as Blaine's did.

' Married life is amazing, thank you, I couldn't be happier' he replied, adding a certain amount of gushing happiness to his voice so a lot of the female onlookers "awwed". He blushed, grinning inwardly.

' Prince Jacques, any signs of marriage for you and monsieur Noir?'

It was Jack's turn to blush, leaning on Kurt's shoulder and smiling. ' No serious thoughts, not yet, we're just enjoying not having to keep our relationship a secret for now, but I promise you'll all be the first to know when we do finally make a decision' he added, with a wink. The journalists laughed, the laughter dying down when one turned to Ella, stood on Kurt's other side, her arm linked around his.

' And you Princess Elladora?' the man asked. ' Your betrothal ceremony is two weeks away, your wedding only three months away, are you getting pre-betrothal jitters? Or are you as excited as your brother and brother-in-law?' the man was obviously expecting a happy answer, some of the men and women looking surprised when Ella's smile faltered. Kurt squeezed her arm.

' The prospect of forming more bonds through matrimony into the royal family is of course exciting, for all of us, I for one am anticipating what happens next' he answered for her, slipping his hand into hers reassuringly. She nodded in agreement, flashing him a thankful smile when the journalist looked away to scribble into his notebook.

' Have you all enjoyed your day in Laetitia?'

Kurt, Jack and Ella grinned at each other, nodding enthusiastically.

' We have, everyone is always so welcoming, and the company has been amazing!' Ella exclaimed. ' The only bad thing that happened today has been that it was too short. One short day in Laetitia and we have to head back to the responsibility and events of the palace'

' It's always nice to get out and about after all' Jack chuckled, winking at a camera, filming their short interview, the men and women laughing with the three of them.

' I must admit, I am surprised to see the three of you acting so sensible, last time you were all filmed in Laetitia you were dancing around to a Hilary Duff song, any chance of a performance tonight?' a cheerful looking woman asked, smiling brightly. Kurt gasped, looking at his in-laws.

' She's right! We completely forgot!'

' Well that just won't do' Jack smirked.

Ella grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging him away from the journalists. ' Come with me, to the Emerald city' the people around them gasped as the princess began to sing, cameras whirring and flashing, watching as Jack skipped past both of them.

' I've always wanted to see the Emerald city'

Kurt laughed, glancing at the men and women that were his audience before opening his mouth and beginning to sing. Blaine wouldn't mind if they were a little.

**Kurt: **_One short day _

_In the Emerald City  
>One short day<br>Full of so much to do  
>Ev'ry way<br>That you look in the city  
>There's something exquisite<br>You'll want to visit  
>Before the day's through! <em>

Their audience followed them as they flew off towards the square, the same place where all those years ago they sealed their friendship with a song and showed Kurt off for the very first time. Jack spun them both.

**Jack: **_There are buildings tall as Quoxwood trees! _

**Kurt: **_Dress salons! _

**Ella: **_Libraries! _

**Kurt: **_Palaces! _

**Jack: **_Museums! _

**Ella: **_A hundred strong! _

**Kurt: **_There are wonders that I've never seen _

**Jack: **_It's all grand _

**Ella: **_And it's all green! _

**Kurt: **_And I think we've found the place where we belong!  
>I wanna be<br>In this hoi polloi _

**Jack: **_So I'll be back for good someday _

**Ella: **_To make my life and make my way _

**Jack/Ella: **_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:  
><em>

' _**One short day  
>In the Emerald City<br>One short day  
>To have a lifetime of fun<br>One short day  
>And we're warning the city<br>Now that we're in here  
>You'll know we've been here<br>Before we are done!**_'

**Ella: **_One short day  
>In the Emerald City<br>One short day  
>To have a lifetime<br>Of fun  
>What a way<br>To be seeing the city  
><em>

They stopped twirling and dancing round the street, Jack wrapping his arms around his sister and his new brother-in-law's shoulders, pulling them close, barely noticing their audience now, or the flashing cameras, the filming of their performance.

**Jack: **_Where so many roam to  
>We'll call it home, too<br>And then, just like now  
>We can say:<br>We're just three friends _

**Ella: **_Three good friends _

**Kurt: **_Three best friends _

The three smiled at each other, the cameras completely forgotten, until Jack broke away from them, skipping forward.

**Kurt/Ella: **_Sharing one wonderful  
>One short... <em>

Jack whirled around, pointing at the both of them. _  
><em>

**Jack: **_The Wizard will see you now!  
><em>

' _**Day!**_'

* * *

><p>Jack, Ella and Kurt were late back to the palace, very late, falling in through the front door at ten and giggling at the shocked look from the guards positioned at the front door, Jack claiming that it was okay because Kurt was sleeping with the man of the house, much to Kurt's dismay. They weren't drunk, they'd had some champagne, but they were, as Ella exclaimed, drunk on life, before she wandered off in search of Puck and Jack skipped off to in his words "shag Pierre", leaving Kurt to dance towards his suite, slipping inside and closing, and locking, the door silently, toeing off his boots and leaving them in a line near the door.<p>

He knew Blaine would be in bed, but he hadn't expected to see him sitting up in that bed still, contacts out and glasses perched on his nose as he read, the bedside lamp on. He looked up over the top of his glasses as his bashful looking husband slipped into the room, smiling.

' You're late' he murmured, glancing at the digital clock next to the lamp. ' By like three hours'

' I know! I'm sorry! We completely lost track of time and we were singing and it was really fun! I did text you!' Kurt exclaimed, pulling off his suit as he spoke, hopping to kick off his pants and standing at the end of the bed awkwardly in only his boxers, waiting for Blaine's reaction, but he just stared at him. ' Do you want me to sleep on the couch?' he asked timidly. Blaine set down his book.

' Of course not, silly, come here' he chuckled, opening his eyes, laughing more when Kurt crawled onto the bed and practically launched himself into his arms, snuggling into his lap and curling up. ' I'm glad you had fun babe'

' Oh I did Blaine!' he exclaimed, leaning back to look him in the eyes, his own blue orbs dancing with excitement still. ' We sang One Short Day in the square and saw this performance of A Midsummer Night's Dream at the new Laetus Theatre, and I met this gorgeous little boy called Raole at the orphanage, and he made me a crown and we had our picture taken and I'm sure he'll get adopted when it appears in the newspaper!'

Blaine smiled. ' That's great baby, I'm relieved you finally seem happier here'

' I am always happy' Kurt protested.

' No you're not, I've noticed, you haven't gotten used to this place yet, and that's okay, I'm sorry that you haven't been as happy as you should be. I hope now you can start being a bit happier here babe' Blaine insisted, pulling him into a closer hug, rolling them so he was spooning the slighter boy, making him giggle. Kurt sighed happily, as Blaine covered them with the duvet, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately.

' So what did you get up to today?'

Blaine stiffened slightly behind him, rolling away for a moment to turn off the lamp and place his glasses on top of his book, wrapping his arms back around Kurt when he rolled back, pressing his cheek to the bare skin of his neck. ' Nothing really, nothing important anyway, come on, let's go to sleep, we've got lots to do with Ella's betrothal tomorrow'

Kurt nodded, half relishing in Blaine's body moulded against his back, their legs tangled together, half wondering what Blaine was hiding from him. He put it out of his mind, rolling over in his arms and burying his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

He had spent the day trying to prove that he could fit into the royal family and its life, now all he had to do was wait for what result.

He fell asleep, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

* * *

><p>AN My Uni really sucks! I mean seriously sucks! We had a law exam and 9 out of 10 of the students in the class failed…badly! And the teacher blames us! Please somebody say if that's not completely ridiculous!

Anywho! I love writing Jack, Ella and Kurt scenes! And I just had to make them perform One Short Day from Wicked! One Short Day is one of my favourite songs! In reality, I really want Kurt and Rory to sing this, their voices would go really well and the Emerald city, green stuff really goes well for our favourite musical leprechaun after all!

Anyone watch Michael? I was like AHHHHHH! BLAINE! MY BABY! NOOOOOO! But I was kind of relieved that it wasn't Kurt, I probably would have had a mental breakdown if Sebastian had got him instead! I loved Mike and Artie's performance, absolutely AMAZING! I even tweeted about it, it was that fucking HOT! And Santana and Sebastian performance of Smooth Criminal, with the gorgeous Cellists! And Bad! AHH THAT WAS SO COOL! I love badass Blaine! I JUST LOVED THE WHOLE THING! WANNA WATCH IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! XD

Annnnnnywaaaaay! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We'll be dealing with Ella's betrothal and the media reaction to Kurt next, and ooooooh what's Blaine hiding from his new hubby? Might be a long chapter so Yay! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	67. The Tying Of Loose Ends

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Tying Of Loose Ends**

' …this is morning news at seven with Carmen DeBeur and…'

Blaine groaned in his sleep, stirring when he felt a whack to his leg and a hiss to be quiet. He rolled onto his back, groping blindly for the warm body he expected to feel beside him, frowning when he didn't.

' Kurt?'

' Ssh!'

The future king blearily opened his eyes, raising his head to see Kurt perched cross legged on the end of the bed, watching the T.V. Blaine had had installed into their bedroom when they were redecorating the suite, still dressed in Blaine's boxers and t-shirt and his hair sticking up in every direction. The morning news was on and Kurt held the remote control tightly in his hands.

' What are you doing?'' Blaine asked, sitting up.

' Ssh!' Kurt exclaimed, waving his arm frantically. Blaine frowned again, sliding down the bed to sit behind his husband, peering over his shoulder at the news. ' This is it'

'…and the biggest story today has to be newly wed Prince Kurt, who made many different appearances yesterday with Crowned Prince Jacques and Crowned Princess Elladora, publicly meeting with Mayor Belgrave at the Perditit Puer orphanage, where the royals met and played with the children…' The picture of Kurt with his cardboard crown on and his arm around Raole flashed onto the screen and Blaine smiled. ' The trio then moved onto the Laetitia University of Arts and finished their excursion at the new Laetus Theatre, where the new prince cut the ribbon and gave a rather impressive speech before seeing a performance of Midsummer Night's Dream. But this wasn't this biggest event, as the two Princes and Princess finished their day out with a performance of the song One Short Day from the play Wicked, popular in the USA, and apparently one of Prince Kurt's favourite plays, a performance similar to their first performance in Laetitia town square of Wake Up by Hilary Duff only a few years ago, before it was revealed that Prince Kurt was in a relationship with Crowned Prince and heir to the throne Blaine.

Many critics have been questioning Prince Kurt's capabilities of helping future King, Prince Blaine, in the ruling of the country, mostly due to his lack of family noble status and his young age, and has even nicknamed as the Pauper in the Palace, a name that has not seemed to faze Prince Kurt, who told a reporter for the Nouvelles Du Jour newspaper, that he was set to prove himself worthy of his position, and to, and I quote "watch this space".

This recent appearance in our capital and determination to prove has seemingly changed the minds of critics and the opinion of the public…'

' Prince Kurt seems genuinely happy to rule with Prince Blaine, I say good luck to them!'

' I must admit I was wary of the new Prince, he's an America and they're not exactly aware of the importance of a monarchy, but…damn it's like he was made to be royalty! He walks like one, acts like one, can't wait to see how much he changes this country!'

' The pictures of him with the orphans are so cute! I can't wait for them to have kids! Hope it's soon!'

' I love Prince Kurt!'

Blaine chuckled at the montage of cheerful looking Cicero residents, pulling a face at the back of Kurt's head when he shushed him again as the news woman appeared on the screen again.

' Critics are now saying that they look forward to seeing how Prince Kurt gets on and have high hopes for this country with Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt ruling it…and personally, I do too! So good luck to Princes Blaine and Kurt, we all look forward to watching the "pauper" succeed in showing all those who still doubt him wrong. I'm Carmen DeBeur, and let's go to the weather today in Cicero…'

Blaine took the remote from his husband's hand and turned off the T.V., dropping the remote and wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, nuzzling his neck, and his legs around his waist.

' So proud of you' he whispered in his ear, kissing down his neck. Kurt smiled.

' I did it' he said softly.

' You did it' Blaine agreed, moving his t-shirt to suck a mark on the skin of Kurt's shoulder.

' They like me'

' They love you' he murmured, hand working its way up his chest to tweak his nipples. ' And I love you too'

Kurt looked at him over his shoulder. ' What are you up to?'

' Celebrating' Blaine shrugged, lifting the t-shirt to kiss down Kurt's spine, licking a trail down to the line of his boxers. Kurt rolled his eyes, biting back a moan.

' Blaine, sweetie, you know how irresistible I find you but you have a meeting with your father at nine thirty, and it's already almost half seven, and I'd really prefer not to be late since I'm having tea with your mother at eleven before her lunch meeting with her friends, so I don't want to be late for her, so no, put that away!' he told him, scurrying out of his hold and jumping off the bed, giggling when Blaine fell forward on the bed, pouting.

' Aw, but…I want you…I need you…I'm so proud of you and you're so pretty and we have like forty minutes before we definitely have to get ready, pleaseeeeeee' Blaine whined, staying where he'd fallen and reaching out for him, voice muffled from where his face was pressed into the bed sheets. Kurt giggled, silently moving round the bed, shedding his t-shirt and launching himself back onto the bed, straddling Blaine's hips, laughing again when he jumped in surprise. ' That's more like it!' he exclaimed, rolling over under his husband and grinning up at his half naked form. ' Changed your mind huh?'

' If it will shut you up then yes, but we have to be quick, I need to do my morning moisturising after my shower' Kurt told him firmly, sliding down Blaine's legs and cupping the already sizeable bulge under his boxers, lowering his head to lick at the already damp spot, giggling when he heard Blaine's head thump back onto the bed. They really did need to be quick, so Kurt kicked off the boxers he was still wearing as he slipped off Blaine's, throwing them both aside. He was still loose and open from their previous night's tryst, so he quickly sucked his fingers as he pumped Blaine in his hand, his husband groaning loudly, biting back another moan as he slid two fingers into his entrance, replacing his hand with his mouth and running his tongue down the underside of Blaine's cock, engulfing it with his hot mouth as he thrust his fingers into his ass, scissoring them and bobbing his head in time with his thrusts.

Blaine didn't realise what he was doing until Kurt pulled off of him with a audible "pop", crawling up his legs and straddling his hips again, lifting himself and positioning himself over Blaine's hard cock, giggling at his husband's blissed out face.

' What are you…hot crap!' Blaine gasped, gripping the bed sheets as Kurt impaled himself on his cock until his ass rested against his heated skin. ' Oh…shit…you are so amazing…fuck…sex with you is never going to get old' he groaned as Kurt started moving. Blaine suddenly moved, rolling them so he was above the slender brunette, pressing him into the mattress and swooping down to plunder his mouth with his tongue. ' Yep, never gets old'

Kurt giggled, wrapping his legs around his waist, his laughter cutting out into a moan as Blaine thrust hard in him, swallowing his moan. Blaine's hands found Kurt's thighs, gripping them hard as he thrust hard into him, kissing him hard.

' Fuck…how is it that we have so much sex, and you're still so fucking tight' Blaine groaned, pulling away from the kiss and burying his face in Kurt's neck instead. Kurt moaned, clenching around him even tighter as Blaine's thrusts got harder and faster, rolling him hips and jerking up to meet his.

' Ah…Blaine…so close, harder…God, fuck!'

Blaine slammed his hips into Kurt's, hitting his prostrate and moaning his husband's name as he clenched around him, his orgasm building as fast as Kurt's. True to his silent promise to be fast, Blaine pounded into him, biting down on his shoulder as he came hard, wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock and pumping him, only jerking his hand once, twice, three times before Kurt was coming too, cum splattering between them and his hands fisting the bed sheets like Blaine had done earlier, letting out a high pitched moan as Blaine collapsed on top of him, kissing the spot where he'd bitten him.

' Fuck…crap…well that was definitely quick' he gasped once he'd regained his breath, his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. ' Fucking fantastic though' Blaine laughed, his laughter resonating down Kurt's neck.

' Just as special as any of the others though' he smiled against his skin. ' And I fucking love it when you swear'

Kurt giggled, glancing at their bedside clock and smirking. ' Well, since you're such a good boy and we still have time, I think we might have just enough time for me to try at being really quick now' Blaine pulled away, propping himself up his elbows beside Kurt's ears. ' Shower time?'

Kurt laughed at the speed of his husband as he scrambled off the bed, dragging him by the hand towards the bathroom. After all, they had time.

* * *

><p>' We are not having this discussion again Blaine? I do not care what you have to say' Michael Anderson sighed, surveying his son and son-in-law across his desk. They had arrived at the Regent Estate, a large manor, smaller than the palace but comfortable for three people and their staff, with sweeping green lawns and view of the capital, residing on the other side of Laetitia just twenty minutes earlier, and Blaine could already tell that it was a futile visit. Kurt had started wringing his hands in his lap anxiously, his handsome face the picture of calm despite. Blaine sighed as well.<p>

' Dad, Ella isn't happy, she doesn't want to marry this Jean-Paul guy' he tried again. ' Do you really want your daughter to be unhappy for the rest of her life? Living with someone she despises and certainly doesn't love…'

' She'll learn to love him' Michael said sternly, eyes on his paperwork but not really reading it. ' Many young men and women get betrothed and married every year, for the good of their families. I for one think it is a fantastic idea'

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine watched Kurt's jaw clench but rather than comforting his husband, he powered on, knowing there wasn't many ways to stop Kurt getting angry when Michael was involved. Their relationship was better than it was those few years ago when the man couldn't stand the boy, and vice versus, but it was still fractured enough for most of those close to both of them to notice. He refrained from reaching over for his husband's hand, instead giving his father a stern look.

' Dad, this could be the decision that chases her away forever, do you really want that?' he said sternly, his voice firm enough to make his father look up in surprise. ' I'm not trying to rub it in but you've already had trouble with your sons because you tried to get them to do things they didn't want to, Tiffanie is the perfect example of that of course…' he tried not to chuckle at the face Kurt pulled at the mention of the blonde, who'd they'd last seen at their "formal" Cicero wedding, trying to chat up half the Warblers, eyeing Blaine from the other side of the room and glaring blatantly at Kurt. She seemed a bit bitter to be completely honest. ' Do you really want history to continue to repeat itself with Ella too? Or worse, Emilie! I'm certain that it won't just be Kurt and I here next time if you try this with her. We refused to tell Jack where we were going otherwise he'd be here too today'

Michael nodded in appreciation. Jack wouldn't be able to handle himself as well as his son and son-in-law were, though by the look on the latter's face, he knew he was hitting a nerve. He didn't enjoy it. But he couldn't avoid it. He glanced up at his hopeful looking son and shook his head.

' Blaine…'

' Dad, Ella is a free spirit, if you trap her like this…if you force her into this, then…then you might as well be killing her yourself, because she won't survive this, and you know that dad! You're just blinded by your own stubbornness and love of tradition to see it!' Blaine pushed, interrupting when his father tried to speak again. ' No, dad, you have to realise, if you make Ella marry this guy, if you trap her like this…you won't see her again. Not until your last breath, if that'

Kurt and Michael both winced, the former from his husband's sharp tone that he rarely heard, the latter because he knew it was true. He sighed again, setting his pen down and surveying the two young men.

' I'm not discussing this…'

' Dad…!'

' I'm not discussing this anymore! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do'

Blaine had to stop Kurt from slamming the office door behind him, grabbing the wood before he could and closing it quietly, earning a glare from his husband before he stormed off down the corridor. Blaine ran to catch up to him, grabbing his hand, only to have it snatched away, and the glaring blue eyes turned on him again, hard enough to make him take a step back.

Kurt pointed at him angrily. ' If you ever try to force our future daughter into a betrothal, I will kill you'

' I wouldn't' Blaine murmured, stepping forward and wrapping him in his arms affectionately, feeling his slender body tremble with uncontrollable emotion. ' I would never' he insisted quietly into his ear, rubbing his back. Kurt sighed, relaxing into him and resting his head on his shoulder. He felt bad for Ella. He had been able to marry the man he wanted, the man he loved. He had gotten everything he ever wanted and much, much more, and she seemed to be loosing everything. He wanted to stop this with every bone in his body, and he knew Blaine felt the same. Kurt pulled away first, sighing and wiping away the few escape tears of anger.

' Sorry'

' No, don't apologise, you shouldn't apologise' Blaine shook his head, lifting a hand to stroke down Kurt's cheek, catching a stray tear. ' I'm going to fix this, baby, I have to. I'm not letting Ella do this, and especially not Emilie. She shouldn't have to grow up knowing that she might be forced into a marriage she doesn't want to be in. I'll fix this, and then I'll ban forced marriage in this country'

Kurt smiled, looking at the time on his watch and sighing. ' I have to get to my tea with Isabelle, what are you going to do?'

' I'm going to head home if that's okay? I'll send the car back of course'

They went their separate ways, Kurt hurrying to the veranda where he found Isabelle already sitting, the maid just pouring out their tea into the china ornate tea set that Kurt adored. Isabelle looked happier, it appeared, being out of the palace and the whole of the public eye, but Kurt could see the bags under her tired eyes beneath her make-up, and the strain showing on her face. Her oldest daughter was unhappy, so she was unhappy she explained when he asked after her health. Apparently Emilie was the same, refusing to speak to her father or even acknowledge him, spending a lot of her time asking her mother if she could visit the palace. The queen and young princess were as unhappy as every other female in the Anderson family. Even Claudette was upset.

As their tea came to an end, and the time when they had to part so Kurt could return to the palace and Isabelle could leave for her lunch with friends, she caught Kurt's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

' Thank you Kurt, for being so empathic and kind about this whole thing' she said, and though their conversation had moved from the awkward and uncomfortable subject of the betrothal, he knew what she meant straight away. He smiled. ' Please look after my babies Kurt, I hate it when they are unhappy but I cannot seem to do anything. I am useless'

' You aren't useless Isabelle'

' I am, that is why I cannot help, but you can' she insisted, reaching beside her with her free hand and pulling up a large leather back book, placing it on the ornate table and sliding it over to him. He raised an eyebrow at the golden lettering, written in French, upon the front. ' This is a history book. The history of the Anderson family, though I'm sure you can read that already. I cannot publicly go against my husband, and if it got out that I did help my daughter disobey him, it could be disastrous, so here. Read this. There is information that can help you. Trust me'

Kurt nodded numbly, releasing her hand to pick up the book and slip it into his messenger bag sitting on the floor beside his chair, replacing his hand in hers. ' You aren't useless Isabelle, you are a kind, loving mother, who just wants what is best for her children but is between a rock and a hard place. I'll fix this Isabelle. Blaine and me'

' Thank you Kurt, you…I'm really glad you returned all that time ago, you're like a rose thrust into a pit of thorns, with the ability to turn each one of those thorns into flowers as well' she gushed. Kurt blushed at the compliment. ' I'm proud to have you as a son-in-law…to have you as a son'

' Isabelle…I'm proud to be a part of your family'

As he left, the car waiting for him as Blaine had promised, Emilie ran over, asking to come with him and for once, Isabelle agreed, kissing them both goodbye and waving them off. Kurt retrieved the book from his bag as they drove along, his small sister-in-law bouncing wildly in her seat, chattering animatedly and watching the scenery flash by the windows. He held it delicately in his hands, resting it on his lap and running a finger across the golden lettering. He chuckled when the almost nine-year-old bounced over to sit closer to him, peering down at the book with innocent curiosity.

' What's that Kurt?'

' This, thanks to your lovely mother, may be the answer to our problems'

* * *

><p>…<em>King Ulysses became known as the Kind King for his work and charity with all the children he worked with, and the Petits Enfants Roi charity (the King's Little Children) has been running ever since and despite the King's adoption of nine orphaned children from all over the country, due to their lack of royal blood, the crown was passed to the King's eldest nephew, Prince Andrew, who was crowned at the age of twenty-one and married Lady Adelaide just three months after the coronation… <em>

Kurt sighed, turning the pages in the book tiredly. It was already two in the morning and he had been reading since Blaine had fallen asleep three hours ago, the prince snoring lightly beside him, cuddled into his side. Kurt smiled down at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes and gazing down at his peacefully sleeping face. He was sat up against the headboard under their duvet, his knees pulled up and the book Isabelle had given him sitting open on them.

Yawning, he turned the page, stopping when a subheading caught his eye.

The Rebellion of the Princess Bride

Glancing down at Blaine to make sure he was still asleep, Kurt shifted the book up higher on his knees and began to read, tongue sticking out between his lips as he tried to concentrate through his tiredness.

_In 1885, King Gregor was crowned king of Cicero after the sudden death of his brother, once King Jean-Rolf, who died suddenly from the underlying illness of lung cancer. King Gregor, aged forty when he took the crown, already had two children, a son and heir, Prince Carmen, who was already nineteen-years-old when his father was crowned, and a daughter, Princess Angelic, who was seventeen at the coronation. King Gregor was well known for his campaigns to strengthen the country's army and later on, his hard, strict method of ruling, however, this was not what put him in the history books. _

_Soon after his coronation, King Gregor announced the arrangement betrothal of Princess Angelic, to Lord Anthony Cole of Semel Regina, who was ten years senior to the still young princess. It was well known that the crowned princess did not approve of the betrothal, shown by pictures of her and her future betrothed, who was set to become her husband once she turned eighteen-years-old. Their future betrothal became a royal scandal, with the king refusing to cancel the ceremony, despite arguments in public from his daughter and even the crowned prince raised his own opinions and issues with the arrangement. _

_The betrothal was arranged for the eleventh of January 1886, six months after the coronation of King Gregor, and many delegates from Cicero's surrounding and companion countries such as France and Italy arrived to celebrate the event, including Queen Victoria of England and even the President of America, Grover Cleveland. It was heavily televised and photographed, which allowed most of Europe to watch as Princess Angelic defied her father indefinitely. _

_At three pm on the day of the betrothal, Princess Angelic was seen fleeing from the church in her ivory betrothal dress. It was reported from inside the church, that the Princess had reached the middle of the aisle during the betrothal ceremony's "presentation of the future bride", before turning and running from the church, causing shock and outrage amongst the guests and her family. It was reported that Heir Prince Carmen cheered as she ran from the hall. _

_The princess disappeared in a black car and was not seen for three months before resurfacing, returning to the palace. She later gave an interview, which became very influential in the subject of arranged marriages for girls of high status, such as ladies and countesses, in the society and kingdom of Cicero. _

' _I left because I could not go along with what my father had planned for my future any longer. For many years, I had feared that, like my mother, I would also be put through the process of being married off to someone who I do not know, is older than me, and who I do not love. When my father announced the betrothal I was devastated and I felt like the world was closing in on me, but now…now I feel like a whole new person. I have returned with a whole new understanding of the world and society in which I live and the terrors that young girls like myself face at the prospect of forced marriage. Some are lucky, they have a match arranged for them who they are able to become friends and later perhaps fall in love, and I hope my descendants and future royals who befall the fate of a betrothal will be lucky enough to have the chance to try to fall in love with the person they are essentially "given" too. _

_I ran because I felt trapped, and as I walked down the aisle towards Jean-Rolf, who by the way is a lovely gentleman, I have no bad words to say about him and I wish him a lifetime of happiness, I could almost see a shroud covering me, and I could feel a tightness in my chest. My feet just stopped working. I couldn't move. My consciousness saved me. That is what I believe. I have spoken with Jean-Rolf since my return and we are both thankful for this. Love is important in marriage and we do not love each other. _

_I ran because I felt my life slipping away and my self-preservation kicked in. that is all' _

_When asked what would happen if her father ever attempted to arrange a betrothal for her again, Princess Angelic replied "I will run again". _

_King Gregor's daughter went down in history as a more influential and loved character than the king himself, even bringing out a biography "I Ran" in her later years. Prince Carmen became king when he turned twenty-one in 1888, prompting the shortest rule in royal history for King Gregor, and though he did not expel betrothal ceremonies or forced marriages in his kingdom, King Carmen did not arrange a betrothal for his daughter Princess Angelic the second, named for her aunt, and the next betrothal appeared years later in 1945, arranged by King Simon for his daughter, Princess Claudia. _

Kurt shut the book, the sound making Blaine stir in his sleep beside him, but Kurt barely noticed, suddenly excited. This could change everything.

* * *

><p>As the betrothal crept ever closer, the effect it was having on the oldest princess was more and more obvious. She began to distance herself from the others, especially Puck, who, still in training for his head of security job, was still living in the palace, and who spent all the time he wasn't in training, in his room or looking for her with no luck. It was on the day before the betrothal, that Kurt was finally able to catch his sister-in-law.<p>

The Warblers and New Directions former members had arrived the night before, ready to give their support to the princess and to Puck, and to stay until the coronation just a short time away now. The excitement for the crowning, and Blaine finally becoming a king was dampened by the depression of the poor princess, who Kurt finally found, sat in her bedroom, tears in her hazel eyes and surrounded by the other girls.

' It'll be okay' Tina was saying as he walked into the room, squeezing the younger girl's hand sympathetically. Ella shook her head in disbelief, hiccupping softly, so innocently it broke the heart of all watching her.

' Blaine will fix it' Mercedes insisted. ' He's going to be king, there must be something he can do? Or say?'

The princess shook her head again. ' No, it's hopeless'

' It isn't hopeless!' Rachel exclaimed dramatically. ' It's not too late! I'm sure there's something somebody can do!'

' There's nothing anybody can do for me now, I'm trapped' Ella sniffed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Kurt took a deep breath, and stepped further into the room, clearing his throat.

' You're not trapped, and there is something you can do for you' he announced, striding over to the girls, who had all jumped at his sudden presence, looking up at him, confused and intrigued. Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

' What do you mean?'

' I mean that Ella can do something about this. In fact one of her ancestors did it, decades and decades ago, to stop her own betrothal ceremony' he explained. Ella frowned, wiping away her tears, accepting the handkerchief Tina offered her. ' Ella, have you ever read up on your family history?'

' No, I never felt the need to, father taught us about the key members of out family when we were little, why?' she asked. He held up the book in his hands, thoroughly thumbed. He had spent most of the last few days reading the book on his new family's history, finding Claudette's birth and reading on the most recent and influential people.

' In here, is the story of Princess Angelic, ever heard of her?' Ella shook her head. ' She was the only daughter of King Gregor in the eighteen eighties, and was forced into a betrothal to this guy who was like ten years older than her. On the day of the ceremony, she got half way down the aisle before she turned and high tailed it out of there and disappeared for three months. She gave an interview about the whole thing, saying how she felt trapped and her self-preservation told her to run, and she was happy that she'd done it. She got out of her betrothal by running out in the middle of the ceremony!' he exclaimed excitedly. Ella gaped at him.

' You want me to run out on the ceremony?'

' Yep, that's exactly what I propose you do!'

' I…I can't do that! Dad'll just come after me and drag me back by the hair!' the princess cried. Kurt sighed in exasperation, throwing the book onto her bed and striding over to her to kneel beside her, taking her hands in his own.

' Ella, you have to do this, it's this or spend the rest of your life being a wife to that jerk Jean-Paul, and I'm sorry to say this darling, I really am, but it won't just be your life you'll be ruining if you don't take this chance. I've known Noah for years, and there's only been one other girl in his life that he has loved as much as you, and that's Beth' he told her. Ella knew about Beth, in fact she had encouraged Puck to contact Shelby more so he could see her. It had made Puck love her even more. ' You have to take this chance Ella, if not for yourself but for him and for the others who love you with all our hearts. But I hope you hope do, do it for yourself, because you don't deserve this Ella, you deserve the same happiness I've found with Blaine, or Rachel has with Finn, or the rest of us who have found who they want to be with. You have to! You're just caught in a complicated, heart breaking position that you can't fix, you can only run from it. Run Ella'

There were tears falling down Ella's cheeks again, and she was gripping his hands tightly, tighter than ever before. She let out a small sob, looking across the room at where the ivory dress prepared for tomorrow was hanging in its bag on the doors of her cupboard. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she looked round at her female friends, all looking at her with confidence, gazing at her so hard it was like they trying to pass that confidence to her. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up on the day of the betrothal ceremony with his heart hammering and his gut twisting uncomfortably. He felt useless. There was nothing more he could try, and nothing he had done had helped anyway. he hated himself. He should have done more. Kurt was already awake, pacing the floor, muttering angrily to himself, looking round when he heard Blaine groan at his own misery, watching him roll onto his back and rake his hands through his unruly curls. As soon as his arms dropped to the side and his hazel eyes opened to lock on Kurt's blue one, Kurt crawled back onto the bed, sliding under the duvet and on top of him, cuddling into his chest when Blaine's arms encased him in their warmth.<p>

' I hate this' he murmured into Blaine's bare chest and Blaine could feel him trembling again, his heart beating wildly as well. ' I hate it. I hate it. I hate'

' I know' Blaine sighed, holding him tighter, closer, feeling his eyes fill with tears and his throat contract. ' Me too' he choked out, closing his eyes.

The ceremony was set to start at one pm that day and the palace was alive with movement when the two of them finally came down. Michael and Isabelle had already arrived, Michael running around and barking orders, frowning towards the main staircase every so often, where his wife, Emilie, Claudette, Christian, Sebastian, Helene and Nathaniel were all sat, refusing to help. Piers had a strong hold on Jack, who had been threatening to leave for Malaga for the past week, his bags already packed upstairs. He had only relented when Ella had pleaded for him to stay with her. The twins had been sleeping in the same room and bed ever since.

There was no sign of Ella, though she was probably upstairs getting ready. Michael smiled at Blaine and Kurt as they descended the stairs, the smile falling into a frown when they ignored him and sat down between Jack and Emilie, the latter crawling into Kurt's lap eagerly, burying her face in his shirt. They all watched as the decorations and flowers were shipped out to the church down the road in Laetitia, and as the make-up woman and hairdresser descended the stairs, thanking Michael before leaving.

Kurt sighed, knowing that Ella would be sat upstairs by herself, waiting for the fate that was soon to befall her. He thought of his possible future daughter, with his bright blue eyes and brown, carefully styled hair, sitting alone in a room, waiting for a ceremony she wished would never come. Despite his sudden and numerous thoughts of his and Blaine's future children, he had yet to tell his husband about his thoughts, relaying them to Jack, and occasionally to Ella, who had insisted that they should have a baby soon. But now…now that all this was happening, young girls forced into begin the wife of someone they didn't love, care for or even know. Did he want to have a child in such a fractured society filled with upset and tradition. He enjoyed tradition. He had traditions for most events in the year, but this…for the first time since everything happened, since he had sat with Blaine in the back of the SUV and been told that his boyfriend, the boy he loved with all his heart, was a prince and heir to a throne, for the first time, he wished that Blaine and he had eloped properly, had got married in the little chapel in Vegas, because maybe…just maybe, none of this would be happening, and there wouldn't be this prospect of another betrothal should he and Blaine bring a daughter into his world.

He barely noticed Jack pull free from Piers, standing up and marching up the stairs, probably to sit with his sister. Would it be different if it was Jack's coronation that they would soon be attending?

Kurt hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks until Blaine pulled him close, kissing his temple.

' It'll be okay' he murmured.

Kurt nodded and suddenly a thought jumped to his mind.

He stood, passing Emilie to Isabelle and gesturing to the Anderson boys and Piers. ' Boys, come with me, Piers, text Jack to meet us upstairs in the guest suites'

* * *

><p>It was Finn who opened door when Kurt, Piers and the Anderson boys finally arrived at the door to Puck's suite, the tall young man looking surprised for a moment before stepping aside and gesturing them inside. The New Directions boys had all gathered there, even some of the Warblers, to comfort Puck, who sat in one of the armchairs of the room, head in his hands, still in his pyjamas and looking thoroughly miserable. He looked up at the new arrivals, frowning at the sight of all four of the Anderson brothers.<p>

' Hey'

' Puck, you need to do something' Kurt snapped, pointing at him dramatically.

' Wha…?'

' You need to do something and you need to do spectacularly and soon!' he exclaimed again, waving his arms around. ' The boys agree with me'

' Dude, he's right, you can't just sit here and do nothing!' Mike agreed, the other boys nodded animatedly.

' If someone tried to do this to Britt, I would have done something by now' Artie sighed. ' What ever happened to Puckasaurus? Where's the badass who wouldn't let anyone take his woman?' Puck rolled his eyes.

' I'm not that guy anymore…'

Sam snorted. ' Yeah, not since you met Ella'

Puck fell silent, biting his bottom lip. It was true. He didn't have as much of a bad reputation as before but the girls didn't disapprove of him as much, or roll their eyes, or doubted that he would amount to anything. He now worked at a palace, as head of security in training, all because of her and Kurt.

' Puck, if you don't do something then you'll lose her forever' Sebastian spoke up, pressing a hand to Kurt's shoulder. ' I stood up against everything I once was to be with who I want, you have to as well…'

' Otherwise you're giving our sister up to a life of misery' Christian finished for his brother, surprising the Mohawk haired man, to whom he had pretty much never spoken. Christian rarely spoke to any of them, usually away anyway on his training or based somewhere, it wasn't until just last week that he returned, to "support his baby sister in whatever happened" Blaine nodded, clapping his oldest brother on the back as he stepped forward.

' She loves you dude, why are you sitting up here instead of proclaiming your love for her?'

Puck sighed, leaning back in the chair. ' She doesn't…Ella is a princess, she can't have a guy like me taking over her life. She deserves that life of luxury that she'll get from this Jean-Paul guy. He'll be able to give her the big house and the parties and the beautiful clothes, he'll be able to give her the smart children and the great life, everything she needs…'

' But not what she wants'

Puck looked up at Jack's interruption, the youngest prince watching him closely, eyes red from crying and his pink shirt rumpled. His hair was a mess for once and he didn't look like he'd slept well for a long time. The youngest prince fixed him with a stern look.

' if you don't save my sister then I will never forgive you and you might as well get out because I don't want to look at you' he snapped angrily. Piers grabbed his hand, tugging him back. ' Are you going to do something or not?' Jack demanded, pulling against his boyfriend.

' What can I do?'

' You can go to the ceremony' Kurt told him. ' I've told her to leave the ceremony, to run, and you have to be there to run with her. Take her somewhere. Take her anywhere, just show that you can be there for her in her most direst of needs!'

Puck grinned at the thought, smoothing a hand over his Mohawk. ' Where would we go?'

' Paris!'

Every eye in the room turned to look at Christian in surprise, the oldest prince grinning wildly and more than any of them had ever seen before. Kurt had to grin too. That was the Anderson grin, the grin that every single one of the Anderson children possessed and which appeared whenever they had a good idea that had the potential of mischief. Even little Nathaniel, who was now only four, had started giving the grin.

' You lot are always singing and that seems to sort all of your problems, always good to try right?' he told them all, loosening his collar and clearing his throat before looking straight at the younger man in the armchair.

' _Paris, the city of lovers  
>Is glowing this evening<em>'

All the boys cheered as the signature Anderson singing talent drew from the mouth of the prince, Kurt tugging on Blaine's hand excitedly before dragging Piers over to where the other boys were sat, giving the princes the floor. Puck just looked scared as the four brothers of Ella grinned at him. That same mischievous grin.

**Christian: **_True, that's because it's on fire  
>But still, there's "l'amour"<br>_

**Sebastian: **_Somewhere out there in the night  
>Her Heart is also alight<br>And I know the guy she just might  
>Be burning for…! <em>

**Blaine: **_A guy like you  
>She's never known, kid<br>A guy like you  
>A girl does not meet ev'ry day<br>_

Puck shrank back in his seat as Jack sauntered over to him, his anger at him gone to be replaced by flamboyancy as he bent over to cup the older boy's chin, turning his face.

**Jack: **_You've got a look  
>That's all your own, kid<br>Could there be two? _

**Sebastian: **_Like you?  
><em>

**Blaine: **_No way! _

**Jack: **_Those other guys  
>That she could dangle<br>All look the same  
>From ev'ry boring point of view<br>You're a surprise  
>From ev'ry angle<br>Mon Dieu above  
>She's gotta love<br>A guy like you _

Blaine hopped over to sit on the arm of Puck's chair, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

**Blaine: **_A guy like you  
>Gets extra credit<br>Because it's true  
>You've got a certain some thing more <em>

**Christian: **_You're aces, kid! _

**Sebastian: **_You see that face  
>You don't forget it <em>

**Jack: **_Want something new? _

**Blaine: **_That's you _

**Christian: **_For sure! _

**Jack: **_We all have gaped  
>At some Adonis<br>_

Jack ruffled Puck's hair, looking over his shoulder to wink at Piers. _  
><em>

**Sebastian: **_But then we crave a meal  
>More nourishing to chew <em>

**Christian: **_And since you've shaped  
>Like a croissant is<br>__**  
>No question of<br>She's gotta love  
>A guy like you! <strong>_

**Jack: **_Call me a hopeless romantic  
>But Puck, I feel it <em>

**Blaine: **_She wants you so  
>Any moment she'll walk through that door <em>

Puck rolled his eyes when Blaine pointed to the door with flourish before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, twirling around the taller boy. Jack joined him, giggling and Christian and Sebastian laughed at their younger brothers.

_**For  
><strong>__  
><em>**Christian: **_A guy so swell _

_**A guy like you  
><strong>__  
><em>**Christian: **_With all you bring her _

_**I tell you Puck  
><strong>__  
><em>**Christian: **_A fool could tell _

_**There never was  
><strong>__  
><em>**Christian: **_It's why she fell _

_**Another, was he?  
><strong>__  
><em>**Christian: **_For you-know-who _

_**From king to serf  
>To the bourgeoisie<br>**__  
><em>**Christian: **_You ring the bell  
><em>_  
>You're<strong> the bell ringer!<br>When she wants oo-la-la  
>Then she wants you la-la<br>She will discover, guy  
>You're one heckuva guy<br>Who wouldn't love a guy  
>Like you?<br>**__  
><em>_**You got a lot  
>The rest have not<br>So she's gotta love  
>A guy like you!<strong>_'

Puck laughed, applauding with the rest of the boys in the room and falling back into his seat. He had had many "older brother" talks in the past, but never one quite like that. He shook his head in amusement, still smiling.

' What do I have to do?'

' Get in that damn wardrobe and put on a suit!'

* * *

><p>' Please don't make me do this dad' Ella whispered at the end of the aisle of the large church, the same church where Blaine and Kurt got married, behind the closed doors, dressed in her ivory dress and looking up at her father with pleading eyes.<p>

Michael just smiled at her, patting her head. ' You're just nervous, good luck honey' he said, heading for the door to a sad looking Isabelle. Ella watched him go, her hands shaking.

' I hate you'

Michael paused, his hand on the handle of the door. He sighed before heading through the door, walking down the aisle with his wife and taking his seat, trying not to notice the glares he was receiving from his children. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly, muttering under his breath as he stared up at the young man standing at the front of the aisle, in his best suit, grinning smugly, waiting for the start of the wedding-like ceremony. He hated him. he hated all of this.

' It'll be okay' Blaine whispered, wrapping his arm around him, keeping him in his seat. ' It'll be okay. It'll be okay'

' Blaine, you keep saying it'll be okay, what if…what if it's not?' Kurt hissed at him. Blaine shook his head.

' I'll stop it, it'll be okay'

Kurt pulled a face in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. ' I love you but I really hate your family right now'

Jack leant over from Blaine's other side. ' Me too'

The music began. The betrothal ceremony began, like any other, with the "presentation of the future bride" as she walked down the aisle in a dress similar to her future wedding dress, so the future husband and his family can see her. Betrothals were like weddings, which made them even worse, the "couple" making vows to only marry the other and nobody else, to love nobody else. The idea made Kurt shiver. A betrothal was a way of securing a bond between the girl and boy involved, Kurt just saw it as a way of shackling them to each other. He almost felt bad for Jean-Paul, until he saw the hungry look in his eyes as soon as he turned to watch Ella appear through the doors.

Everyone stood, a murmur going through the crowd when the other royal children stayed where they were, looking over their shoulders, only to watch and smile reassuringly at Ella as she walked down the aisle. Jack whimpered at the look of anguish on her face, Kurt reaching across his husband's lap to grip his hand tightly.

Ella didn't stop. Kurt frowned. Why didn't she stop?

She kept walking, her eyes darting about anxiously, until she reached the alter, where the bishop stood to give the blessing of the union. Jean-Paul looked smug still, even more so than before, and Kurt heard Blaine grind his teeth at seeing the other boy's eyes crawl up and down her slender form. She didn't look at him, looking up at the bishop as he cleared his throat. Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt felt Jack grip his hand even tighter, his brother's hand resting on his wrist, where he could feel his pulse beating rapidly.

' Thank you all for coming to see Princess Elladora Anderson and Jean-Paul Beloir blessing to their future maritals. Betrothals are a way of binding a man and a woman to each other, for them to make a promise to each other than they will be faithful to only them until the time when they are bound together, mind, body and soul…'

A loud creak of a door opening filled the hall, the bishop cutting off abruptly as footsteps sounded on the marble floor, and a gasp came from Ella when she looked round to see who it was. Heads turned, murmurs filling the hall as well at the sight of Noah Puckerman standing there, the former members of the New Directions and Warblers flanking him, but Ella only had eyes for one of them.

There was silence.

Then Puck held out a hand.

Anyone looking at the princess would have seen a look of astonishment and realisation, her eyes wide and a smile shaping her red lips, and that was exactly what Kurt say as the princess broke away from the alter, picking up her skirts and running down the aisle, the anguish gone, the smile still there, going wider the further she got from the alter.

' Ella!' Jean-Paul yelled, looking to her father. Michel only smiled, watching as his eldest daughter stopped in front of the boy, smartly dressed in a suit, the same suit he wore at the first ball he attended in Cicero, when he and Ella first danced, smiling up at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled back towards the doors.

And she was gone.

The hall exploded with murmuring and shouts of outrage, all drowned out by the cheers that came from the Americans and the younger Andersons and one Irish boy, who had again been invited to the palace with his ambassador father.

' She did it! She did it!' Kurt squealed, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine hugged him back, eyeing the Beloir family as they broke out of the masses of other shocked guests, hurrying over to the other side of the aisle where the rest of the royal family sat, Emilie jumping on the bench of the pew in her excitement and huge smiles on Isabelle and Claudette's faces.

' Your Majesty, do not think me rude, but what is the meaning of this?' Lord Beloir exclaimed, approaching the king, who simply stood up.

' I am sorry but there is nothing I can do about it' he said, not sounding sorry at all.

' Nothing you can do?' Jean-Paul gasped, his mother seemingly trying to calm him down. ' I was promised her hand in marriage!' he argued, pulling away from his mother.

' Yes, but not her heart'

The Beloir family and Michael looked round as Blaine approached, the guards and staff already shepherding the other guests from the church, Christian speaking to the surprised looking bishop. Kurt hurried after Blaine, not fazed when Jean-Paul glared at him, at the both of them.

' You cannot and should not force anyone into a marriage that will lead to nothing but pain and heart ache for both involved, for all involved' Blaine told them all. ' When I am crowned, my first movement will be to outlaw forced marriage. Arrangements where parents match their children…fine, but all will have a choice in the end whether they wish to marry or not. Such is our human rights' he spoke finely, gracefully, politely with a touch of "monarchy" to his golden voice. A touch that made Kurt go weak at the knees.

' And what of my son?' Lord Beloir demanded.

Before Blaine had the chance to answer, Kurt stepped forward. ' Some day, whether close in the future or far, your son will thank us for this'

* * *

><p>' How's Paris?'<p>

' _Paris is amazing! We have this great view of the Eiffel Tower and we've been for walks along the Seine ever day!' _

Kurt giggled at the elation in his old friend's voice. ' Sounds like you're having a blast! Have you made an honest woman of my sister-in-law yet?'

Puck chuckled on the other end of the phone line. _' Not quite yet, you'd murder me in my sleep if I didn't let you plan our wedding. Can't have a wedding without Kurt Hummel after all' _

' Oh! "Our wedding"! You said "our wedding"! Noah, I'm so happy for you, I truly am…and yes I would murder you if you didn't let me plan your wedding…I'm thinking an outside wedding with lots of confetti and sunshine!'

' _Yeah…I'm happy for me too, for both of us, no…all three of us' _Puck paused, and Kurt could hear the birds chirping outside, knowing that the other young man was standing on the balcony of his hotel. He could picture him, stood there in his jeans and shirt, his varsity jacket in place across his broad shoulders, because whenever Kurt pictured Puck, he was younger and dressed in the jacket that gave him so much power and confidence in high school, that made him who he was. It was the same for every one of his friends. he pictured Rachel in her animal sweaters and Mercedes in her clothes of techni-colour, Santana and Brittany, even Quinn, in their Cheerio's uniforms, every boy in their varsity jacket. Blaine in his Dalton uniform, stood with their friends, matching him from the neck down. The clothes that made them who they were. Even then.

He started when Puck started speaking again.

' _I…I wanted to thank you Kurt…' _

' For what? I didn't do anything'

' _Of course you did! A few years ago, if someone would have told me that someday I'd owe my life to Kurt Hummel, I probably would have punched them in the mouth, but I do and you're one of my closest friends, so yeah…I do have to thank you, Kurt. And apologise again coz…I did horrible things to you in high school that you didn't deserve and now you've done all this for me…it's…it's just something I've been thinking about…' _

Kurt bit his bottom lip, his eyes wet. ' Oh…Noah, that's so…'

' _Don't cry! Cry and I'm hanging up on you!' _

' I'm not crying!'

' _You so are! You always cry! You're like a pregnant woman!' _

' Am not! Shaddup!' Kurt exclaimed, laughing, though he felt a small feeling in the pit of his stomach at the word "pregnant".

Puck cackled in his ear. ' _Oh…look who's back! I best go please my woman…' _

' _Did you just call me your "woman"?' _

Kurt grinned at Ella's shrieking voice far away on the other end of the phone, giggling when Puck swore under his breath. ' You're in trouble!' he sang.

' _Shut it you! Best go, we'll be back in time for the coronation, and tell Blaine, Jack and the other two that I'm taking good care of my gorgeous princess…' _

' _That's better, thank you Noah Puckerman!' _

' Kurt giggled. ' I'll inform them, I'd better go too, Blaine's up to something, I'm sure of it…'

' _Okay, if that's something sexual, I really don't wanna know…' _

' Oh shut up, I'll see you soon'

' _Love ya!' _

' Love ya too' Kurt chuckled, shaking his head as he hung up.

' I have a gift for you'

Kurt looked up, a smile automatically falling into place at the sight of his handsome husband leaning against the doorframe of the veranda and watching him. He hadn't changed yet since his meeting, the tie of his suit hanging loose around his neck and his jacket and the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He looked tired, despite it only being early afternoon, one side of his curly hair coming loose from its confining gel where he'd been running his hand through it.

Kurt sipped his tea delicately, quirking an eyebrow at his husband over the rim of white china teacup, a wedding gift of course.

' Another gift?' he asked, setting the cup back on its saucer. ' I'm running out of space for all these gifts'

Blaine rolled his eyes. ' Nonsense, we have a whole palace to fill up yet!' Kurt chuckled. ' Anyway, I have a gift for you, but if you don't want it I can send her back…'

' Her?'

Blaine grinned, leaning down to pick something up from behind the door. Kurt frowned at the large pink box, with a huge vibrant pink bow wrapped around it, in his husband's as he carried it over, moving his tea set to make space for it on the table. He eyed Blaine, who merely gestured to the box, rocking back and forth on his heels, looking ecstatically happy. Kurt stood, carefully untying the box, only then hearing the small sounds of something inside the box, eyes widening, but Blaine just waved his hand for him to continue.

Kurt lifted the lid of the box and gasped, dropping it to the floor at the sight inside the box.

Sat inside, staring up at him with big dark eyes, was a small cocker spaniel.

It had a silky cream coloured coat of fur, its ears long and its legs flared with longer fur that made it look like it was wearing fluffy boots. The small dog cocked its head to the side, paws shifting back and forth and tail wagging, obviously excited at the sight of him. There was a big pink bow wrapped around her neck.

' Oh holy Grilled Cheesus' Kurt breathed, looking back at Blaine with wide eyes. His husband smiled happily.

' This is Gaga, our new baby and Perry's new girlfriend' he announced cheerfully, and the dog wriggled excitedly, letting out a small whine, tongue lolling out when Kurt looked back at her. He reached in, lifting her into his arms and smiling when she licked his face. ' She's almost three, like Perry, and since he's not neutered and I thought maybe they could be another of new traditions'

' Traditions?' Kurt repeated, sounded stunned as he cuddle the small dog in his arms.

' Yep, we've got the birds to breed, so I thought maybe we could breed Perry and Gaga, and start their own bloodline of royal pedigree cocker spaniels' Blaine said, looking across the veranda wall to the gardens where Perry was running around madly, entertaining himself. Putting his fingers in his mouth, he let out a short, sharp whistle and the black spaniel turned, racing over to them, skidding to a halt at Blaine's feet and eyeing the other dog in his other owner's arms with interest. Blaine knelt down, ruffling Perry's ears. ' Perry, this is Gaga, she's your new friend' he told him, gesturing for Kurt to put the cream coloured dog down.

Kurt kissed the top of her head, placing her down in front of Perry, who sniffed her for several seconds before giving her a large lick right across the muzzle. Kurt and Blaine both laughed as Gaga gave a yip and took off towards the gardens, bounding about, Perry taking off after her, yipping loudly.

' Aw, they're in love' Blaine cooed, wrapping his arm around his husband and pressing a kiss to his temple. Kurt smiled, kissing him back on the cheek. Blaine hummed happily, leaning over to capture his lips in a soft kiss. ' And I love you'

' I love you too' Kurt sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder. He didn't know why he said what he did next, but it just fell out of his mouth like something that couldn't be stopped. Like Ella running from the church with Puck, it couldn't be stopped and was completely unprecedented. ' I want a baby'

* * *

><p>AN OOH!

I dedicate this chapter to **Shadowskate**, who left me a lovely review! XD

As you may or may not have realised yet, I am slowly getting out the last chapters, because I love this story and don't want it to end! But it has to, in the next few chapters, so I beg for loads of reviews! And if you have anything that you want to see, songs, scenes between our favourite couple, anything, just review and let me know, because I'd love to make everyone happy!

I can't wait to start The Prince and the Pauper, the sequel, already planned and started but I need your reviews to do so, so COME ON PEOPLE! IF YOU LOVE KLAINE! REVIEW! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	68. Imperial

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Imperial**

The coronation was fast approaching, and with only a few weeks left the whole kingdom seemed alive with celebrations, decorating and excitement. Every city was dressed with colourful bunting across every street, and huge screens were being assembled, so every citizen could watch as Blaine was crowned. Madam Dujour was bringing out a new range of "regal coronation" clothes, which she insisted Kurt help her with, and almost every programme on T.V. mentioned the upcoming festivities. It was due to be the biggest, countrywide party of the century. The whole thing reminded Kurt of the lead up to their wedding and seemed to consume everything. He couldn't walk anywhere in the palace for three days because the marble floors were being polished, even in rooms where guests wouldn't be allowed, so he'd run around the upper floors, making sure that Perry and Gaga didn't get downstairs.

He wondered if this was what it would be like when he had children running around the palace, then felt a pang of guilt. Blaine and he hadn't really spoken about the whole baby thing since he stupidly blurted out that he wanted one. He knew Blaine wasn't mad at him, in fact he had been really nice about it, but the more days that passed where they didn't speak about it, where they just avoided the subject and acted like he wasn't hanging over them like an ominous umbrella, the more guilt he felt at ever bringing up the subject in the first place.

It wasn't that he wanted a baby right away. That wasn't it at all. He just…he didn't know why he said it. Kurt just wanted them to start thinking about having a baby, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?'

But with the coronation on its way, he stayed silent, helping Blaine with preparing the speeches he wanted to make at the after party, to choose which military suit he wanted to wear, assisting Isabelle and Claudia in the preparations for the ceremony, the seating plans, the catering, even what the staff would wear. The tailor had come out and fashioned all of the royal family with the suitable and ceremonial outfits, and Kurt had spent a whole day taste testing meals with Jack and Sebastian, complaining about the calories later and frowning when Blaine only laughed.

Kurt dived head first into the preparations, but that didn't stop him from thinking about the subject they were avoiding.

And despite how busy he was, Blaine could stop thinking about it either.

' So what's up with you and Kurt then?'

Blaine looked up from the long list of guests. His father had given him the list and a pile of photographs, insisting that he learn to recognise every single guest so he could greet them at the after party, and he had spent the last hour putting names to faces. He raised an eyebrow at Wes, his friend's long legs propped up on the table as he played with a rubix cube.

' What do you mean?'

' I mean you two have been acting weird lately? Is the coronation getting to you both?'

Blaine sighed. ' Something happened and…and we've both been kind of avoiding the whole subject for days now…' he explained, propping his chin on his hand.

Wes frowned at the toy in his hands. ' What happened?'

' Kurt said he wants a baby'

His hands fumbled on the colourful toy as Wes's head shot up to stare at his childhood friend, gaping at him in shock and letting the toy clatter to the table.

' Wait…what? Really?' he gasped. ' I never thought of Kurt as the broody type. So what's the problem? I thought you couldn't wait to have a baby with Kurt?'

Blaine shrugged. ' I just…I didn't think he'd want a baby straight away is all, and with all this happening, the coronation and me…I'm about to start ruling a country, I'm worried I won't be able to give the whole baby subject as much attention as I should…I mean…what if we have a baby, in the next year or something, what's going to happen when I'm too busy? Kurt will be left looking after the baby and I won't be able to give either of them the attention that they deserve, not to mention the fact that the baby would need to be biologically mine to make sure that there's an heir…'

' Dude…dude…chill, you're reading way too much into this' Wes exclaimed, sliding his legs off the table top and leaning forward, pulling the sheet of names away from Blaine to make him look at him. ' Why haven't you spoken to Kurt about this?'

' I dunno…I just…I don't want to disappoint him…'

' You're not going to! God, you two are so stupid…you have to talk to him mate, you both want the same thing, just at different times, now stop doing this and go find your husband and have a chat' the former council members ordered, waving his friend away.

' But I have to do this…'

' Dude! I'll do this and just whisper their names to you at the party, future kings shouldn't be doing this, go kiss and make up with your hubby' Wes exclaimed, jumping up and physically pushing Blaine out of the door, grinning down at him. ' Everything'll be okay mate'

Blaine sighed, looking back at him and smiling weakly. ' Thanks Wes'

' One more time and I'll start charging you for my amazing relationship advice Anderson' Wes warned, shutting the door in the prince's face and leaving him chuckling in the hallway, adjusting his tie as he wandered down the hallway. Michael had instructed him to wear less hoodies and more suits and smart-casual jacket, to put across an appearance of being more adult and distinguished. Blaine didn't like it, it took him much longer to get dressed in the morning, especially with his father also insisting that he gel his hair down more than usual, just like he had in Dalton, but Kurt liked it, getting ready quickly in the same style of clothing and helping him to do his ties. It had become a ritual, they would both get dressed and his husband would fix his tie for him, always perfectly, smiling up at him, a smile that gave Blaine the energy and reassurance that he could get through anything that day.

Blaine smiled at the thought, the ritual. He hoped it never reached a point where that ritual would disappear.

It was only just past noon. There were only two places Kurt could be just after lunch, the library reading, or the music room. Blaine only peered into the library, he didn't have to go any further, Kurt wasn't sat in his favourite spot on the window seat where he liked to read. Nobody was sat there in fact, Jeff and Nick were cuddled up on a couch, Jeff's long legs draped over Nick's as the brunette read, the blonde simply watching his boyfriend with a smile on his face. As Blaine watched, Nick noticed, smiling back and leaning over to kiss him softly. Blaine smiled, looking back at the window seat.

A picture formed in his mind. His husband, sat on the window seat, a small boy with curly black hair sat beside him and an even smaller, brown haired girl sitting in his lap, watching and listening intently as Kurt read to them. Blaine sighed, smiling as he silently closed the library door, heading off towards the music room.

Where he found his husband, sitting elegantly at the piano, almost silhouetted by the sunlight streaming inside through the bay windows, humming beautifully to himself as he played a familiar tune, his long fingers sliding gracefully across the ebony and ivory keys.

Blaine watched him for a few long moments. He could picture another scene here, a small blonde girl this time, her own hands moving across the keys.

' Blaine, why are you spying on me?'

Kurt's angelic voice broke him out of his reverie and he grinned at him, leaning against the doorframe, his husband not even turning round, still playing the piano. Blaine chuckled when he recognised the tune.

' Is that Scales and Arpeggios from the Aristocats?' he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, glancing at the table across the room, raising an eyebrow at the expanse of papers and material catalogues laid out upon the top of it. ' And shouldn't you be working?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I'm looking for inspiration' he sighed, starting the tune over again. Blaine frowned. Was Kurt upset?

_Of course he's upset idiot, you've been avoiding a conversation that's really important to him for the last few days, sits no wonder he hasn't run off to Lima in his anger_ Blaine's inner monologue, which sounded suspiciously like Wes, snapped at him. His shoulders slumped, his "mind Wes" was right. _So go talk to him, all you have to do is discuss it with him, stop being such a baby_.

' Okay that one sounded more like David' he muttered. Kurt looked round at him, bemused.

' What?'

' Nothing' Blaine exclaimed, shaking his head to get rid of his friends' voices. He must be going mad from stress. ' Sorry, anyway, did you get stuck or…?' he asked, looking at the sheets of paper covered in designs. He would never understand Kurt's work.

Kurt laughed, turning back to the piano. ' Why are you here sweetie? Didn't your dad give you that list to go through?'

Blaine shrugged, feeling stupid when he looked up and realised Kurt wasn't looking at him anymore. He watched his husband for a long moment, before blurting out the first words that jumped into his mouth.

' I want a baby too just not right now'

A horrible clang filled the room as Kurt's fingers slipped on the piano keys, both young men wincing at the sound. Kurt slowly turned on the bench, raising an eyebrow at him. Blaine waited…waited for his reaction, because he knew it was coming, either in an emotional outburst or sarcastic remark. For as long as Blaine had known his husband, he had always used sarcasm to hide hurt or something else deeper than most on the receiving end of his sarcasm thought.

' When then?'

Blaine hadn't expected that.

' What?'

' When do you want a baby?' Kurt asked again, innocently, quietly closing the lid on the keys. Blaine shrugged.

' A year or two?'

Kurt laughed. Blaine hadn't expected that either. ' Well what did you think I meant? That I wanted to have a baby in the next ten months, nine being the months we'd need to wait and a month being the minimum amount of time I assume it takes for a surrogacy to begin, I don't know, I haven't put in that much research on that part'

Blaine stared at him. What? ' What?'

' Blaine, I want a baby, I really want a baby with you…probably more than anything at the moment, and I know that scares you and I'm sorry for bringing it up so suddenly, I just…I wanted us to start discussing and thinking about having a baby' Kurt explained, standing up and sliding his hand across the top of the piano as he walked past it, not looking Blaine in the eye. ' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, but I wish you hadn't avoided the subject for this long'

' I'm sorry for that Kurt, I just…I had no idea what to do or what to say, I just wanted…I didn't want to disappoint you if you wanted a baby right away' Blaine told him, crossing the room as well, trying to catch Kurt's eye, frowning when he refuses. ' Babe, I think about having a baby with you every day'

Now Kurt looked up. They were only few metres apart now, close enough that in a few steps, Blaine could pull him into his arms just like he really wanted to right now. He smiled.

' Kurt, I was worried that if you wanted a baby right away, then I wouldn't be able to give you both the attention that you deserve. I was hoping we could wait, just until my first year as king is over, then start the whole process of getting a surrogate and arranging. But…but if you want a baby, I'll do it, whatever you want, I just…I just want everything to be perfect' he gushed, reaching out for Kurt's hand, smiling when he met him in the middle.

' Everything will be perfect' Kurt told him, tugging on his hand and pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle and tucking his chin onto his shoulder, sighing happily when Blaine's arms closed around him.

' So…so I've been panicking that you want a baby right away for no reason?'

Kurt giggled. ' Yep'

Blaine pulled away, looking Kurt in the eye. ' Okay, new rule for our marriage, we talk about everything, even if it's the smallest thing, or if it doesn't even effect both of us. We discuss things and we talk it through, deal?' he said, holding out a hand.

' Deal' Kurt grinned, shaking his hand.

' And…one year after I'm crowned, exactly one year, we start making plans to have a baby, deal?'

Kurt's grin got even wider and he bounced on the soles of his feet excitedly. ' Deal, so for now we get through the coronation and the first year?'

' No for now, we discuss important things…like how many babies we want'

Kurt giggled, pressing his lips to his husband's.

* * *

><p>' What is this all about Blaine?' Kurt sighed, giving in his struggling and allowing Blaine to direct him to wherever they were going. The prince had snuck up on him at lunch, just a day after their long discussion about children, covering his eyes with a blindfold and pulling him out of his seat, despite Kurt's pleas for his friends to help him. ' If this is some weird sex thing…'<p>

' Why do you always think it's some weird sex thing? You asked the same thing when the apartment was on fire, am I really that kinky?' Blaine laughed, stopping Kurt for a moment and sweeping aside a tapestry covering a wall to reveal a small wooden door, unlocking it with a key from his pocket. ' Duck baby'

Kurt did as he was told, giggling. ' I see you as the sort of person who has the potential of being very kinky'

' Well…that's certainly a part of my character we will have to explore' Blaine muttered, leaning in to press a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. ' But now is not the time to discuss my kinky potential, now is time to discuss your royal potential'

Blaine pulled on his shoulders, stopping him and Kurt frowned behind the blindfold.

' Blaine, where are we?'

He blinked as the blindfold was suddenly pulled off. It wasn't bright in the long room they now stood in, orange orbs of light fixed to the walls the only forms of light in the room. The room looked old, with stone floors and walls, but it wasn't its age that had Kurt gasping at what he saw. The walls were lined with panels and draws, glass cases with mirrored backs and scarlet lining, all holding the most amazing jewels Kurt had ever seen.

' Oh my gosh…Blaine…' he breathed, gazing round at the displays of tiaras, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, medallions, crowns, all sparkling as Blaine flicked on a light, the display lights flickering on row by row. He looked round at his husband. ' Blaine…this is…what is this?'

' This would be the Anderson family's vault, where we keep the crown jewels, come on' Blaine explained, taking Kurt's hand and tugging down the room, smiling as Kurt's head whipped around, gazing wide eyed at all the pieces of jewellery. They reached the end where a glass display stood alone on a plinth, a scarlet plush pillow on top and with a holder gripping a golden sceptre. Sitting on the pillow, was a golden orb and beautiful red and gold crown, gleaming in the light.

' Is that…?'

' That is the king's crown, that's what I'll be crowned with next week'

' Wow' Kurt whispered, gripping Blaine's hand tight. ' That's…wow'

' I know' Blaine grinned, squeezing back, turning them so they were looking back at the room full of crown jewels. ' This…everything in here, belongs to me and you…these are the pieces of jewellery that we, our children and our grandchildren will be wearing at big events, galas and parties, I mean we'll mostly be wearing medallions and crowns but our daughters and granddaughters, and sisters and mothers, they'll be wearing the sets and the beautiful shiny things. There's also a smaller crown for me to wear as well'

Kurt smiled. ' This is…very…very Princess Diaries actually'

Blaine laughed, his laughter echoing down the room. ' It is, isn't it; Ella said that when the movie came out. Here, I have something to show you' he said, pulling Kurt over to a display right beside the king's crown plinth, stepping in front of him to open the glass with a button, gently lifting something out. ' Turn around baby'

Kurt did as he was told, starting when he felt something cold and metal slipped around his head, then Blaine's hands were back on his shoulders, turning him to look in the mirror at the back of the display. Kurt gasped again.

' Oh my gosh…'

The crown was made of platinum and white gold, and fitted like a band around his hairline, with a small point down his forehead. Small diamonds sparkled all around it, with a larger sapphire on the point. Kurt had never seen anything so beautiful.

' It belonged to Queen Maria the fifth, she was an Austrian princess who married one of my ancestors, raised quite a lot of commotion when it was made because it wasn't very traditional, especially for a queen' Blaine explained, dropping his hands from his shoulders to his hips, smiling at mirror-Kurt. ' It suits you'

Kurt was almost speechless. ' It's…it's gorgeous…I would really wear this?'

' At special occasions yes, as my Prince Imperial'

Kurt turned in his arms, the crown shining in the low light, his eyes sparkling just as beautifully as a million diamonds and sapphires. He quirked an eyebrow. ' Prince Imperial?'

Blaine nodded, thumb tracing circles on his husband's jean clad hip. ' You can't officially be called a queen after all, so your title would be the Imperial Prince Kurt' he shrugged. ' Is that okay?' Kurt turned back to the mirror, gazing up at the crown, sitting snugly amongst his carefully styled brown hair.

' What would you call me?'

' I would call you Kurt' Blaine smiled, pulling him back against his chest, nuzzling the back of his ear with his nose. ' Or my prince, or gorgeous, or my beautiful, amazing angel of a husband'

Kurt giggled, shivering when Blaine kissed down the back of his neck. ' And you'd be my king?'

Blaine shook his head, raising his face from Kurt's neck to look at him in the mirror. ' No, I'll always be your Prince Charming, and you mine, whatever happens'

Kurt smiled, reaching up to brush a hand across the cool material of the crown. ' I like it'

' You look so hot in it too' the prince grinned, winking at him cheekily, grinning wider when Kurt's face flushed red as he pressed his hips to his ass, grinding slowly. ' Wanna fool around?' Kurt laughed.

' You did not just ask me to "fool around"?'

* * *

><p>' So you and Blaine are good now?'<p>

Kurt nodded happily, winding his arm around Rachel's as they walked peacefully through the garden. It was just starting to get hot outside again, with Blaine's birthday only five days away and the coronation six days away. Blaine had insisted that they weren't going to do anything huge for his birthday, bringing up the fact that they all needed to be fresh and not hungover when he was crowed the day afterward when Puck and Sam complained. Kurt smiled happily, a spring in his step.

' Yep, we are perfect again, better than perfect in fact' he gushed. Rachel giggled.

' Aw, I'm so glad you're happy, you've seemed really upset these last few days' she smiled, touching his arm affectionately. Kurt grinned down at her, patting her hand with his free one. ' I have news for you, wanna hear it?'

' Definitely'

' I got a call back and they loved me…I'm going to be Elphaba in the next performance of Wicked!' Rachel exclaimed, squealing in her excitement. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, turning to stare wide eyed at her, mouth hanging open, before letting out a loud, high pitched shriek.

' OH MY GOD! RACHEL THAT'S AMAZING!' he screamed, pulling her off her feet and spinning her round, hugging her tightly. ' I am so proud of you!' he laughed, jumping up and down with the small woman still in his arms, giggling.

' Kurt! Put me down! We just had lunch!'

Kurt set her back down, pulling back to smile widely down at her, gripping her hands tightly. ' Rachel, I'm so…I'm just…you're…I'm so happy for you!' he sighed, tugging her into another hug, kissing the side of her head. He could feel wetness against his neck and felt his own eyes filling with tears as well. ' Oh God, don't cry otherwise I'm going to start bawling like a baby'

Rachel giggled wetly, pulling away from his tight embrace. ' I'm just so happy…we did it Kurt, we both made it! We did it!'

Kurt cocked his head to the side. ' Rachel, I'm not on Broadway, I'm not going to be a star like you are, but I'm so pro…' Rachel suddenly covered his mouth with her hand, shaking her head animatedly.

' You did make it Kurt! Look around you, you live in a palace! You're working for one of the best fashion designers in Europe! Your performances are famous across the world! That's making it Kurt! You made it and so did I! And it may not have been together like we both thought, but I couldn't be happier! You're a star Kurt, and soon I'm going to join you up there and we can say…say fuck you to all those people who doubt us and made fun of our dazzling light back in high school!'

Tears were rolling down Kurt's cheeks now and he gasped happily as his friend wound her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, heart pounding and tears falling. Sometimes, he really loved it when Rachel was right.

' So…' Rachel finally pulled away after several minutes in their silent embrace, tugging on his arm so they started walking again, both of them wiped their eyes, giggling at their own silliness. ' So what did Blaine say…about the baby thing'

Kurt smiled. ' He said that he was worried that if we had a baby now then he wouldn't be able to give me and the baby the attention we'd need, and I told him that I hadn't meant that I wanted a baby right away, and we've agreed to wait for a while before going ahead with it'

' That's great! But how long is "a while"?'

' We're going to keep discussing having a baby, but we're going to wait until he's been king for a year before going through with anything, which probably means that we'll have a baby in like two years, factoring in looking for a surrogate, going through the whole process, the nine months wait…'

' I'll do it'

Kurt looked down at Rachel again, raising an eyebrow. ' What?' she looked up at him, tears and confidence in her eyes.

' I'll do it, I'll be your surrogate, just tell me when you're both ready'

' Rachel, I can't ask…'

' You're not asking, I'm offering' she interrupted, squeezing his arm. ' I want to be your surrogate, I want to give you the best present I could ever give, I want to do this for my best friend and the love of his life, Kurt'

He gaped at her. She had offered before, back when they were all younger but he never really taken her seriously, just accepting the fact that Rachel was making him an empty promise, a promise she wouldn't expect him to bring up when they were both older. The idea was…incredible.

' Rachel, I…I don't know what to say, I could…I could never pay you back, never thank you enough' he gushed breathlessly, his hands trembling. She smiled again, nodding. ' Thank you'

She laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him lovingly. ' You never have to thank me for this Kurt, for anything, I'd do anything for you'

' Me too…what about Wicked?'

' I have one and a half years to become a star and I'll become even more famous when I'm the surrogate of the next heir of Cicero' she giggled, dancing away when he poked her in the side. ' Ah! You know I'm ticklish!'

' Exactly why I love to poke you' he grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck her own back at him. ' So when are you and Finn getting married?' he asked, laughing when she almost fell over her own feet, looking up at him with wide eyes.

' I…I don't know!'

' But I want nieces and nephews to spoil!'

' Talk to your brother! I'm not proposing! That's so modern!' she laughed, grabbing his hand and skipping along beside him. ' Besides, I reckon Tina and Mike will be the first to get married, they've been in love for like forever'

' Yeah, totally, you know I would have bet money that I wouldn't be the first to get married out of all of us' he sighed happily, swinging their hands between them. Rachel nodded. ' And I think Nick and Jeff might get married pretty soon'

' They haven't been together that long'

' True but they've been in love for years, probably since they were kids'

Rachel sighed dreamily. ' I'd love to have that sort of love'

Kurt nudged her. ' You do Rach, we both do'

* * *

><p>AN Up next: Blaine's birthday and some stress relieving sex for the birthday boy! The end is near people! And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Yes I'm bribing you all! ;D

ALSO! DARREN CRISS IN THE SHOWER IN "BIG BROTHER"! AHHHHHHH! I SHRIEKED WHEN I SAW HIM! That was a really good episode too and the songs were amazing! And Kurt was so cute with Margaret Thatcher dog! XD And they all looked amazing in their Saturday Night Glee-ver suits! XD

REVIEW IF YOU LOVED BLAINE'S SHOWER SCENE!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	69. Just Can't Wait To Be King!

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Just Can't Wait To Be King!**

' I can't believe the coronation is in two days' Jeff sighed, resting his head on his arms on the armchair, watching Kurt. The brunette glanced at him in the mirror, smiling brightly and nodding in agreement.

' I know, it feels like just yesterday that you guys were telling me your big dirty secret' he grinned.

Nick laughed from where he was lounging on his front on the couch next to Jeff's armchair, reading the newest issue of Bonjour! and swinging his feet back and forth in the air. The two former Warblers had decided to offer their company as Kurt's suit for the coronation was given its last few adjustments but the tailor, who walking around him where he stood primly on a stool, tugging at the occasional seam and making random changes when he saw them.

' How different do you reckon it would have been if Blaine was made to be king straight away, from you two were both eighteen? Do you even wonder what would have happened then?' Jeff asked. ' I mean, the law states that the king needs to be married by the time he's ruled for a year, you two would have gotten married before college'

Kurt pulled a face. ' I don't think I would have liked that. What we went through…it helped us, improved us…but it would have been interesting to see how things played out if Blaine was coronated straight away, same if Sebastian had never eloped with Helene and he was becoming king in two days time instead'

' You reckon you'd be married right now if he hadn't eloped?'

Kurt thought for a moment. ' Yeah I think I would be, or we'd at least be engaged…what about you two? How are you two doing?'

' Ah Jeff, he's asking if there are any rings on our dressing tables' Nick chuckled, not looking up from the magazine. Jeff laughed too.

' Okay yes I'm asking that…but come on, you two are going to get married eventually!' Kurt exclaimed, smiling at the tailor as he finished, packing away his things silently and leaving the room.

' True, and we will, but not yet, can't get married in the same year as you guys, we'd never be able outdo you' Nick pointed out, looking up at Jeff and smiling sweetly at him, reaching out his hand and smiling even more when his blonde boyfriend took it, holding it tightly. Kurt looked at them in the mirror as he pulled off his jacket, heart melting. Why had they waited so long to make it official? He almost snorted at the thought. He and Blaine hadn't been much better, though Blaine had insisted that the love couple that was Niff had begun when they were children. Of course he didn't snort, Kurt Hummel didn't snort.

He left the couple to it, changing out of his coronation suit and hanging it in its bag, returning to the room to find the two boys still in the same position, though Nick had rolled onto his back, his arm still raised so Jeff could hold onto his hand. He smiled at the two of them.

' So how's Blaine getting on? He's becoming king in less than seventy-two hours, he must be freaking out by now' Nick asked with a chuckle, still reading his magazine.

' Well I woke up yesterday morning to find him asleep in an armchair, with his notes everywhere, he'd dropped them when he'd fallen asleep, luckily I picked them up before he had a chance to blow his mind' Kurt laughed. ' Then there was this morning when he tried to find his Dalton uniform…'

Jeff let out a gasping laugh. ' What? Really?'

Kurt giggled, nodding as he hung his suit up on the wardrobe door beside Blaine's and over both their polished sets of shoes. ' Yep, I asked him what was wrong and he just mumbled about not being able to find his blazer and he was going to be late for Warbler practice, something about Wes killing him with his gavel too'

' Oh God, Wes is going to love that! You know he still has that gavel? Stole it when he graduated, I swear if he ever has kids they'll be the most well behaved children ever born'

' Or they'll pick up his habits, and if that happens then I know what I'm doing' Nick said, turning a page.

' What?'

' Running away to Cuba, you two can come too…maybe Blaine…if he's good' the brunette grinned and the other two laughed, imagining Wes' future children banging a gavel and yelling for order. They all shuddered and cooed at the thought.

Kurt had just thrown himself down onto the couch next to Nick, when the door to his suite suddenly burst open, making all three boys jump, heads snapping round as the girls all rushed into the room, Tina closing the doors behind them.

' Kurt! Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you!' Rachel exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

' Did you think to look in my bedroom?'

The girls all shared a look. ' Shut up and listen!' Mercedes exclaimed. ' We've got everything prepared for Blaine's birthday celebrations tonight, we just need to set it up'

Kurt sat forward, excited. ' Oh that's great, thank you girls, I've been so busy with the…'

' The coronation, yeah we know, it sucks!' Tina cried, throwing her arms up. ' You're so much better at preparing things than we are!'

' That being said we need to get Blaine out of the palace for a while, and then when you do return, we need to take him straight upstairs to get changed into these…' Rachel ordered as Brittany thrust a bag at Kurt. ' There's some in there for you as well' Kurt peered in, grinning and holding it out to show Jeff and Nick.

' Gay three and four, you have your outfits prepared as well right?' Santana asked, pointing back and forth between the two with a carefully manicured finger. They both nodded. It was no secret that the two Warblers were just a tiny bit scared of the Latina girl, however much Wes liked her. ' Good, so Kurt, take him somewhere for the day, and bring him back around six, okay?'

' Will do, I'll text him now'

Two hours later, Kurt was climbing in after Blaine into the horse-drawn carriage, Perry and Gaga already sat happily on the opposite seat, tails wagging and bums wriggling excitedly. It was warm enough to take the stranger version of transport, but Blaine still pulled Kurt close as they rode down the road towards the capital city. They weren't heading towards the city centre this time, now, this time they were heading to the Florent Gardens, a pretty place that Kurt had only seen photos of but it already reminded him of the gardens from near the end of Memoirs of a Geisha, with a stream and lush green grass, where they would meet up with Sebastian, Christian and Helene. Blaine hadn't seen his older brothers in a long time, distracted by the coronation and their own lives, so Kurt had called them yesterday, keeping their impending presence a secret from his husband.

Blaine had been recently apprehensive about turning twenty-one, and Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the coronation or the fact that he didn't want to turn a year older. He would ask him later maybe. Kurt knew he himself was worried about turning twenty-one, the age itself came with so much responsibility and realisation that more was expected of him when you that age. Here in Cicero, you were an adult by eighteen, like a lot of Europe, but in America, twenty-one was the age that you became an adult, and in Kurt's mind, and he suspected Blaine's as well, since he too had lived in America for many years, they weren't adults yet. They were married, and at an important time in their lives…they would rule a country soon, but in their minds and in the mind of Burt, they were still children. Blaine's birthday and later Kurt's would spark the ultimate beginning of the rest of their adult lives.

It was a fact that made Kurt shiver.

Florent Gardens was truly beautiful, much like their pictures, with willow and cherry blossom trees, bright pink flowers blooming everywhere. The staff welcomed them as they entered, wishing Blaine luck for the next few days before giving them free reign around the gardens. Blaine released the two young dogs from their leads and the pair took off across the grass, chasing and leaping on each other, barking madly.

' I can't wait for them to have puppies' Kurt sighed as they walked hand in hand across the green grass. ' Can you imagine? Lots of little baby Perry's and Gaga's running around?'

Blaine laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. ' They'll be a handful, what would we do with all of them?'

' We can keep a few, then give some to the others' Kurt said, as if it was obvious. ' I'm sure Rachel, Mercedes and Tina would love a puppy each, and can imagine Brittany's face? Oh it'd be so cute!'

Blaine just laughed again, and they walked round a huge willow tree hanging over the willow, stopping his laughter at the sight of his two brothers and sister-in-law, Sebastian holding Nathaniel up to play with the tendrils of leaves hanging down from the tree.

' Oh my gosh! Seb! Chris!' he exclaimed, releasing Kurt's hand and running over. Kurt laughed, following. ' What are you doing here?' Blaine asked, clapping his oldest brother on the back as he hugged him.

' Kurt invited us' Christian explained as Blaine kissed Helene's cheek, greeting his sister-in-law kindly.

' Kurt…?' he gasped, looking round at his husband, who just shrugged, hands in his pockets. ' How…? Why…?'

' I know how much you've missed your brothers, so I thought I'd invite them' he explained, kneeling down to cuddle Nathaniel. Ever since he had returned to Cicero after those eight months, and had met Blaine's baby nephew, he had fallen in love with him, the little boy encouraged to call him uncle Kurt, which fluttered at his heart.

Perry and Gaga ran over at the sight of new people and soon enough the three year old was running after the two dogs, giggling and shrieking happily, making the five of them laugh as they walked across the grass, Kurt holding out his arm for Helene to take, the two of them talking animatedly as the brothers walked together, silently agreeing to give the three some time to catch up.

' Nervous yet B?' Christian asked, loosening his tie. Blaine knew that Christian, though looking good in suits, was more comfortable in his military uniform, or even just his jeans and t-shirt. The oldest Anderson brother had returned from his newest wave of training for the coronation but had insisted that he would return to the Canadian Rockies to continue his training.

' A little, but don't tell Kurt' Blaine whispered, glancing back at his husband as he spoke excitedly with their sister-in-law. ' I don't want him to worry'

Sebastian scoffed. ' Mate, he's probably already worried for you. Kurt's a perceptive guy'

Blaine cringed at the thought. He didn't want Kurt to worry about him too much. ' Did you guys get nervous, about being coronated?'

' Definitely, I mean I escaped a few months before my own coronation' Sebastian shrugged. ' I was terrified over what could happen, but I was mostly worried that I would be forced into other things, not just being king. Dad had a wife all lined up for me, a bit like you and Tiffanie, but I just…I woke up one morning, filled with dread and I just knew that I had to get out of there'

Nathaniel let out a shout of squealing laughter as Gaga leapt around him and all three men smiled. Blaine would never blame Sebastian for running and leaving him to take up the position as heir, watching little Nathaniel playing made up for it.

' And you Chris? Were you nervous?'

Christian shrugged. ' Well I left right before I turned twenty-one, in fact, didn't I leave on my birthday?'

' Yep, we came to wish you a happy birthday and all your stuff was gone' Sebastian chuckled, remembering Blaine, Jack and Ella bursting into Christian's room, and almost falling over all three of them at the sight of the practically empty room. Michael had been furious.

' I don't know why, I just…I woke up in the middle of the night and just left. I don't think I even put in any thought to why I wanted to leave, or who it would hurt, and I really am sorry for leaving both of you in the lurch but I just…'

' Couldn't stand the idea of staying?' Blaine asked.

' Exactly, the thought just scared me to my very core, is that selfish?' the oldest brother asked, biting his bottom lip.

' No, it's…fate'

The other two looked at Sebastian with raised eyebrows.

' What? I believe in fate, and I believe that fate wanted Blaine to be king…even if we hadn't left and had our own coronations; I reckon we would have abdicated eventually and you would have become king, B. I just…have this feeling that everything that has happened was supposed to happen, you know?' Sebastian shrugged, glancing back and forth between his brothers. ' You two think I'm crazy don't you?'

' Yeah'

' Completely coo-coo'

' I hate you both'

Helene and Kurt smiled as the three brothers burst out laughing, giggling themselves where they hung back slightly, still arm in arm. Helene shook her head.

' This is nice, I'm glad you arranged this Kurt, Sebastian has been going on and on about missing his brothers' she sighed happily. ' But where is Jack today? And Ella?'

' Oh, they're busy' Kurt explained, leaning in close so none of the other men could hear him. ' They're helping to arrange the party for tonight' Helene laughed.

' I'm sorry we can't be there tonight, but I'm sure Blaine wouldn't want a bunch of adults cramping his style anyway' she said. Kurt shook his head at the young, pretty woman, who still looked identical to the night she arrived at the palace, pregnant and a newly wed.

' You're more than welcome to come Helene, you're always welcome at the palace, you and Nathaniel' he told her, patting her hand. ' And Sebastian if you're tired of him' he added with a wink. Helene smiled brightly.

' Oh don't worry, Nate is always asking after his favourite uncles…probably because of all the sweeties Blaine keeps giving him' Kurt clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. ' Oh it's okay, as long as Blaine looks after him once he's all hyped up, then I'm good' Kurt chuckled, watching as Blaine ran after his nephew, scooping him up and throwing him into the air. When he looked back at Helene, she looked serious. ' Kurt, are you okay? This whole coronation and ruling a country thing is going to be difficult. How are you coping?'

Kurt shrugged. ' I dunno, alright I guess, I'm spending so much time making sure Blaine's okay, I guess I'm distracting myself. I'll be okay, it's just the case of getting used to it, right?'

Helene nodded. ' Exactly, you're a very mature young man Kurt, I think you'll be a really great prince'

Kurt smiled. ' You're sweet, thank you…now then, what are you wearing for the ceremony?'

The group continued to walk through the Florent Gardens for the next hour, Kurt and Helene joining the three brothers and Nathaniel, the dogs bounding around their owners as they sat on the grassy slope, watching the blossoms falling from the trees. It was only three; Kurt saw as he glanced at his watch secretly, he had three more hours to kill before they should be back at the palace for Blaine's surprise celebrations.

' So Blaine, despite everything else, are you excited about being king?' Christian asked. ' I mean it's a big responsibility and all but come on, you'll be king of your own country! You've gotta be a little excited by now right?'

Blaine shrugged, his fingers stopping their stroking of Perry's soft fur. ' Yeah…I guess I am excited…it's a bit like going into a new year of school you know? You're nervous but it's a good nervous, like you know new things are going to happen and that's…exciting, you know'

' Very poetic' Kurt chuckled.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

' Blaine, kings do not stick their tongues out at people, regardless of whether they are their husband or not' Sebastian reminded him, raising his sunglasses onto his head to give his brother a teasing look. Blaine chuckled, sticking out his tongue at him as well. Sebastian sighed. ' Perhaps Jack would be a better candidate for the job'

' Hey! I'm the best candidate!' Blaine exclaimed, jumping up and standing before them all. ' I'm gonna be the best king there's ever been, you'll see!'

Kurt giggled. He knew where this was going.

' I'd like to see that' Christian laughed.

Blaine grinned. ' _I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_'

The oldest brother sat up, chuckling.

**Christian: **_Well I've never seen a king or beast  
>With quite so little hair <em>

**Blaine: **_I'm gonna be the main event  
>Like no king was before<br>I'm brushing up on looking down  
>I'm working on my roar! <em>

Nathaniel shrieked with laughter as his uncle pretended to be a lion, jumping up and chasing him as Blaine ran up the slope behind them all, standing above them and throwing out his arms.

**Christian: **_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing _

**Blaine: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
><em>

He skipped back down the slope, grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulling him to his feet, dragging him along after him, much to Perry and Gaga's delight, chasing after their owners and barking along with Nathaniel's laughter.

**Blaine: **_No one saying do this _

**Sebastian: **_Now when I said that _

**Kurt: **_No one saying be there _

**Sebastian: **_What I meant was _

**Blaine: **_No one saying stop that! _

**Sebastian: **_What you don't realize _

**Kurt: **_No one saying see here! _

**Sebastian: **_Now see here! _

**Blaine: **_Free to run around all day,  
>Free to do it all my way! <em>

Kurt gasped as Blaine stopped, throwing him over his shoulder and spinning around, the dogs bounding at their feet. Christian got to his feet, hands in his pockets as he walked over to them.

**Christian: **_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart. _

Blaine stopped spinning, sticking his tongue out again.

**Blaine: **_Kings don't need advice from little Hornbills for a start _

**Christian: **_If this is were the monarchy is headed count me out!  
>Out of service out of Africa I wouldn't hang about! <em>

Sebastian ran over, scooping up his son as Helene watched the men run about, laughing. Sebastian threw Nathaniel into the air, catching him and holding him above his head.

**Sebastian: **_This child is getting wildly out of wing  
><em>

Blaine set Kurt down, spinning him round by the hand.

**Blaine: **_Oh I just can't wait to be king  
>Everybody look left <em>

**Kurt: **_Everybody look right _

**Blaine: **_Everywhere you look I _

_Stand in spotlight _

**Christian/Sebastian: **_Not yet! _

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing  
>Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing<br>It's gonna be King Blaine's finest fling  
><strong>__  
><em>**Blaine: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_'

' I am going to be a great king!'

* * *

><p>' Kurt? What are we doing?' Blaine asked as Kurt dragged him upstairs, completely ignoring the soon-to-be king's intent to head for dinner, but that would take them in the direction of the ballroom so Kurt shook his head and tugged him forcefully upstairs. Blaine frowned at how oddly…quiet the palace was. They were currently playing host to all sixteen of the other Warblers and ten other members of the New Directions, all there for the coronation, with Burt, Carole, Lily and other more adult guests from America – like Mr. Schue and the rest of Kurt's family – arriving the next day. The palace was full, but so far they run into nobody else.<p>

' Okay gorgeous, you have to promise me something' Kurt announced as they arrived in their suite, shutting the door behind him and pushing him into their bedroom.

' Okay, what?' Blaine asked, suspicious as Kurt reached for something on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the strip of red material in Kurt's hand, grinning slightly. ' Babe?'

' Hold still' Kurt murmured, stepping closer and holding up the material, covering Blaine's eyes with it and tying it with a small knot at the back of his head. ' Now, no peeking and just go along with everything I tell you okay?'

Blaine nodded, grinning completely now. ' Babe, I thought we were having dinner with everyone, I don't think we have time for sex…'

' We're going to have sex, now help me undress you' Kurt told him, already undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, throwing both into the hamper. Blaine didn't move, slightly stunned as Kurt removed his undershirt as well and dropped to a crouch to undo his husband's belt and pants.

' Seriously? We're not having sex?'

' Nope'

' Aw'

Kurt chuckled as he tapped Blaine's legs, making him step out of his jeans and leaving him in just his boxer shorts, gulping when he saw that they were the red ones he had bought for their wedding night, Kurt's name written on the back. He almost forgot the reason why he was undressing his blindfolded husband. Jumping up, dragging his fingertips up Blaine's legs teasingly, making him shiver, before dashing over to his vanity table to pull the bag the girls had given him, pulling out Blaine's set.

' What are you dressing me in?' Blaine asked as Kurt got to work, pulling up the pants and carefully slipping the t-shirt over his head.

' Just you wait and see' he told him, stepping back to admire him before quickly shedding his own clothes into the hamper and sliding on his own outfit. The girls really had chosen well. ' Right, time to go' he announced, turning a still blindfolded Blaine back towards the door of their suite.

' Okay, where are we going now?'

' You'll see just shush!'

Kurt managed to get Blaine downstairs and towards the ballroom without incident, texting Mercedes and Rachel on the way, so the ballroom was silent as they entered through the doors at the top of the stairs. He took hold of the blindfold.

' Baby…' he suddenly pulled down the blindfold. ' Happy birthday'

' HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!'

Blaine gasped, eyes wide with shock as he stared around the ballroom, mouth dropping open at the sight of all of their friends below them in the grand room, all dressed in new pyjamas and bouncing around excitedly. The ballroom had been decorated everywhere with dark blue and bright red balloons and streamers, the curtains drawn and tables set up, one laden with enough food to feed all of the young men in the room, one with drinks ranging from alcohol to what looked like milkshakes and smoothies and the last covered in brightly coloured gifts. All the rest of the furniture and been removed from the room, and replaced by huge beanbags, cushions, pillows and mattresses. But what really shocked him was the huge Princess Dairies-esque metal slide taking up most of the staircase, sloping down into the room like a drop slide, a huge pile of small mattresses sitting at the top of the stairs.

' Holy…' Blaine gaped, turning to stare at Kurt, looking him up and down where he stood in his own new pyjamas, made up of dark blue cotton sweat pants and a dark blue and white, hooded t-shirt, his hood up over his still carefully styled to show off the small cat ears on the hood. There were words written over his chest, spelling out "Royal In Training". ' Wow'

Kurt giggled. ' Welcome to your slumber birthday party sweetie' he said, kissing his cheek.

' This is…oh my gosh!' Blaine exclaimed, tugging Kurt into a hug and making their friends. ' The girls arranged this I'm guessing, I can't see the guys arranging a slumber party with a Princess Dairies theme' he laughed.

' You better believe it princey' Santana cackled. ' We expect jewels and tiaras as payment'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' What do you think of your pyjamas?'

Blaine looked down at himself. He was wearing a set almost identical to Kurt's, but in the colours of red and white, the words "King In Charge" emblazoned on his chest. He pulled up his hood, feeling the ears he found there.

' What am I supposed to be?'

' A mouse'

' So you're a cat and I'm a mouse?' Blaine grinned, winking at his husband, who blushed.

' Are you two going to get on so we can start this party or flirt all night?'

Blaine turned to see Puck lining up a mattress. Kurt squealed, pulling him over and sitting him down on it, crawling on behind him, legs either side of his hips, giggling as Puck pushed them towards the slide. Their friends all cheered as they flew down the slide, Artie snapping a photo, and the party began.

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled over to where some of the Warblers were sat on the beanbags, leaving Blaine in the clutches of the girls as they continued to slide down on the mattress. They had been at it for over an hour and Kurt's sides were aching from laughing so hard. He reached over to pour himself a drink.<p>

' So when are we going to meet these new girlfriends of yours David, Thad?'

Kurt turned, eyes wide, staring at Wes. ' Wait! What? David and Thad have girlfriends! Oh my gosh! Why didn't I know that? Where are they? How did you meet? What are their names?' he exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

David rolled his eyes, sharing a pained look with Thad, who just shrugged. ' I met mine at a dinner party, our mums wanted to set us up and it worked out…well great. Her name's Lucille Fauvette, but she prefers Lucy, in fact don't ever call her Lucille, call her Lucy, otherwise she'll kill you…seriously she hits hard…and bites…she's scary for a small girl' he shuddered but smiled. ' But she's lovely, you'll meet her soon!'

' Okay now I have to meet her!' Kurt squealed, turning to Thad. ' What about you? What's your girlfriend like? Is she nice and scary too?'

' Not as scary as Lucy, though we had a double date and I fear they may join forces against us…her name's Jessica, Jessica Gazouillis, I met her at your Cicero wedding'

Kurt nodded, still bouncing excitedly. He stopped suddenly, thinking hard. ' Fauvette and Gazouillis? Those are your girlfriends' surnames?'

' Yeah'

' Why?'

' You know how I'm fluent in French?'

' Yeah?'

Kurt looked round at the Warblers around him. ' You're not going to believe this, but Fauvette and Gazouillis are French for warbler and warble'

The boys all gaped at him, jaws dropping. ' What?' David gasped.

Kurt squealed. ' I can't believe you found two girls with those surnames! Marry them! Marry them now!'

' KURT! COME PLAY WITH US!' Brittany cried, appearing at his side and dragging him over to the slide again, sitting him down on a mattress and starting to push him.

' Wait! Wait!' he exclaimed, jumping up as the blonde froze. ' Royals do not slide' he announced to his girl friends, pulling up his hood again as everyone looked round to watch, Rachel squealed excitedly.

' What do they do?' Brittany asked, looking baffled.

' They glide' Kurt winked, turning on the mattress and spreading out his arms. Brittany got the idea, pushing him towards the slide. Everyone cheered as he slid down the slide, giggling as he skidded to a stop at the bottom, stumbling off the mattress.

Jack ran over, clapping him on the back. ' You have learnt well Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you truly are a royal' he announced, thrusting a drink into his brother-in-law's hands and turning to face the rest of them, holding his own drink aloft. ' A toast! To my brother Blaine! Let his reign be a peaceful one full of song and happiness!'

Kurt smiled, looking up to the top of the slide where Blaine stood, holding up his drink as well. ' To Blaine!'

' TO BLAINE!'

Blaine blushed, smiling and hugging the girls back when they bounced over to him, lifting Tina into the air and making her squeal. Next thing he knew he was sliding down towards his husband. The night had been a complete surprise to him but it was turning one of his favourite nights ever. And it was about to get better.

It was just gone ten and Jack had invented a game called Sliding Shots – when you had to drink a shot while going down the slide on a mattress – prompting all of them to line up at the top, the prince standing with a bottle of vodka, kissing his boyfriend before sending him down. Soon enough half of them very dizzy from the mixture of heavy alcohol and the speed of the slide, and Blaine was the last in line, his own shot in hand, laughing as Jack himself went down, jumping off in triumph at the bottom.

He stepped forward towards his own mattress, freezing when a pair of hands came around his eyes.

' What the…?' he gasped, almost dropping his shot. Kurt was down with the girls. It couldn't be him. His mouth dropped open the familiar girlish giggle behind him, almost drowned out by the cheers and shouts of surprise below. ' Holy crap…' he exclaimed, touching the hands and pulling them down, turning to see the smiling face of his sister. ' Ella!'

' Surprise!' Ella exclaimed, dressed in her own pyjamas, her blonde hair in bunches and Puck stood behind her, in sweatpants and a tight vest stretched over his now slightly tanned muscles, the princess's own skin dusted in a golden brown and she squealed as her brother dropped the shot, pulling her into his arms.

' I can't believe you're here!' Blaine exclaimed, setting her back on her feet and reaching behind her to shake Puck's hand. ' You said you were coming back tomorrow?'

' Yeah but Wes called us, told us about this little shindig and we decided hey why not cut the holiday short' Puck shrugged, grinning widely. Blaine had never seen him looking so happy. ' Wes sent the plane for us this morning'

Blaine looked round at Wes, who just winked at him.

' Now then! Let the Puckasaurus show you girls and boys how it's done!' Puck exclaimed, running and jumping onto the mattress, soaring down the slide only to be jumped on by the girls as they greeted him. Blaine shook his head in amusement, turning back to his sister and taking her hand, trying to be inconspicuous as he glanced down at her finger. The blonde rolled her eyes.

' No I'm not married…not yet. Like I'd get married without my big brothers at my side to threat him'

Blaine chuckled. ' I was thinking you might come back a married woman, but I guess you're just…happy'

' Yeah?'

' Yeah, you look happy' he smiled, brushing the few loose tendrils of hair from her eyes. ' Happier than I've seen you recently. I'm…I'm so glad you escaped when you did Ellie-Els'

Ella blushed. ' You haven't called me that for years'

' Well you'll always be my baby Ellie-Els, even when you are married to that American of yours' he winked.

' Hey! You have an American of your own remember' she laughed, poking him in the chest. Blaine only laughed again, gesturing to a new mattress.

' Care to take a ride with your favourite big brother Ellie-Els?'

' Oi! I'm her favourite big brother!'

' You're younger than me!'

' Only by three minutes!'

' That's still younger!'

' Yeah but I'm taller!'

* * *

><p>' Truth or dare Mike!'<p>

Mike groaned, dragging his hand through his hair. They were sat around on the mattresses, surrounded by duvets, pillows and blankets and with bowls of snacks of jugs of drinks in the centre. It was just past eleven and Kurt was keeping an eye on the clock on his phone for when it reached midnight, inconspicuously, his legs slung over Blaine's lap where they sat wrapped up in a duvet, Blaine hugging him tightly.

' I dunno…truth' Mike shrugged. Mercedes grinned.

' When are you going to make an honest woman out of our girl Tina? We have bets going you know!'

Tina blushed bright pink, suddenly very interested in her cup of milkshake. Mike just rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

' Never you mind'

' But you are going to right?'

Mike pressed a kiss to Tina's temple. ' Of course, now then…Santana! Truth or dare?'

Santana shrugged, tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured finger. ' I'm not drunk enough to do a dare yet, so truth! Hit me other Asian!'

' Other Asian? Are we really still on that?'

' Of course!'

' So what's Wes? Other other Asian?'

' No!' Jeff exclaimed. ' He's a Gavel Guy!'

They all laughed, until Mike called for quiet, smirking at the former cheerleader.

' Okay, where is the kinkiest place you've ever had sex?'

All eyes turned to stare at Santana who looked towards the ceiling, humming to herself quietly. ' Huh, that's a hard one…'

' That's what she said' Jack grinned, giggling when Piers cuffed him around the head. ' Aw, you're so mean Pie-Pie!'

' Pie-Pie! Oh my gosh we have to go back to that later!' Kurt cackled at the blushing French boy. ' Santana! Answer the damn question!'

' Well, it'd have to be…in the bathroom at Club Titan at Kurt and Blaine's bachelor party with Gavel Guy' she grinned, high-fiving Brittany while Wes fist bumped Puck.

' At our bachelor party!' Blaine exclaimed.

' Hey, you two had sex that night, I figured why not' the Latina smirked. ' At least we weren't as loud as you two' she winked. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed, sharing a look. ' Come on then, Kurt, truth or dare?'

' Truth, no way I'm doing one of your dares…I'll end up giving someone a lap dance or something…'

' I would be a happy participant in dare!' Blaine exclaimed, throwing up a hand and making the rest of them laugh. ' Seriously babe, choose dare!'

' Blaine ssh'

' Yes dear'

' Whipped!'

' Just do the truth San!' Kurt exclaimed over their laughter. Santana grinned.

' Same question' she practically purred and Kurt groaned, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder, hitting him when he just laughed. ' Come on Porcelain! Spill!' Kurt lifted his head, glaring at her before mumbling something. ' What was that? Didn't quite catch that'

' I said the kinkiest place would probably be the throne in the throne room!' Kurt snapped, grabbing and quickly downing a shot as the rest of them gaped at him.

' I thought it was the beach in Greece babe?' Blaine asked. ' Or the hot tub. Or the orchard!'

' No, it was definitely the throne' Kurt insisted. Blaine grinned ear-to-ear, fist bumping David when he offered. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other gaping guests. ' What did you expect?' he asked, spreading out his arms. ' Everything the light touches belongs to us…what do you expect us to do with it?'

' Or rather each other' Blaine winked.

' Dude! That's my brother!' Finn exclaimed.

' I feel your pain Finn' Ella sighed, covering her face with her hands. Jack just shrugged.

' Nothing wrong with it. Sex is very human' he announced.

' Makes you feel alive' Piers chuckled, toasting his words.

' Okay…, Ellie-Els, Jackie, Pie-Pie, get over it, we really need to get on with the…mpfh!' Blaine cut off as Kurt suddenly threw himself at him, crashing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss, the guys around them wolf whistling and the girls giggling as Blaine got over his shock, cupping his husband's cheek and kissing him back, groaning softly when Kurt lightly nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, smiling happily. He held up his phone, which clearly read 00:01am on the screen.

' Happy Birthday baby!' he exclaimed, holding out the phone for the rest of them to see as he leant in to capture the other young man's lips again, slipping his tongue into his mouth but only for a moment, pulling back, cheeks bright pink.

' HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!'

* * *

><p>It was in the early hours of the morning that the young men and women finally collapsed into sleep on the mattresses, all drunk on alcohol and laughter, not to mention bellies fully with junk food and milkshake. Blaine was only just dozing off when he felt a tugging on his t-shirt, opening a bleary eye to see Kurt leaning over him, a small smile on his handsome face.<p>

' Babe? You okay?' he whispered.

Kurt nodded, leaning down close to his ear. ' Do you want birthday sex or not?'

Blaine's eyes widened and he was suddenly very much awake, scrambling to sit up. ' Definitely'

' Ssh! Quiet dummy' Kurt hissed, jumping up from their shared mattress and dragging Blaine up with him, tiptoeing round their sleeping guests towards the door. Only out of the ballroom did they start to run, Kurt pulling Blaine along behind him.

' Where are we going?'

' Our bedroom, what I have in mind can only take place there' Kurt said, giggling when Blaine stopped and tugged him closer, pushing him up against the wall and crashing their lips together. Their bodies pressed close together, the thin fabric of their new pyjamas not concealing the fact that both were already half hard, making them both groan as Blaine cupped Kurt's ass, hoisting him up and sitting him on a nearby table, Kurt's legs wrapping around his waist. Their tongues slid together and both moaned into each other's mouths. ' Blaine, we're not going to be able to do what I've planned if you keep that up' he gasped against Blaine's lips as his husband rolled their hips together.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away, lifting Kurt back onto the floor and racing them up towards their suite.

Kurt slammed the door as they got there, dodging Blaine when he tried to grab and kiss him again, locking the door and dashing into their bedroom. When Blaine caught up with him, he was already down to his boxers and riffling through a draw in the bedside table. Blaine leant against the doorframe, watching Kurt's ass sway as he looked for whatever he was looking for.

His erection got even harder as Kurt finally turned around, hand on hip, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

' And what do you propose we do with those?' Blaine smirked.

' Whatever you want, you're the one who wanted to explore your more…kinky side, don't you remember Blaine?' he asked, practically purring his husband's name. Blaine chuckled, walking over to him and taking the handcuffs from his grasp, growling as his captured his lips in a hard kiss.

' Get on the bed' he murmured against Kurt's lips, shedding his own pyjamas down to his boxers as Kurt scrambled to do as he was told. ' The others are going to wonder where we've gone in the morning you know?'

' That's why we're going to have kinky sex then go back to the room and sleep there' Kurt said, as if it were obvious, lounging back on the bed and smirking at him. ' Come on then, we don't have all night gorgeous'

' Patience is a virtue baby'

' Yeah well you took my virtue years ago, so come here and fuck me' Kurt winked.

Blaine growled, crawling onto the bed and taking hold of Kurt's wrists, pulling them up above his head and handcuffing him to the headboard, careful not to keep them loose enough not to cause marks. The media would have a field day if they saw those sorts of marks around the new prince's wrists. Straddling Kurt's hips, Blaine grinned down at him, giving his wrists a tug to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

' Really Blaine? Your kinky side only comes up with handcuffs?' Kurt giggling up at him cheekily. Blaine growled, leaning down to nip at his earlobe.

' You just wait' he whispered huskily, leaning over and reaching into his bedside table. Kurt's eyes lit up at the sight of the old Dalton tie that appeared in Blaine's hands, the soon-to-be king chuckling as he leant over to cover Kurt's eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips as he tied it behind his head, much like Kurt had done to him earlier. ' Kinky enough for you babe?'

' Oh yes, definitely' Kurt purred, already aching to touch his husband as he slid off his hips down to his legs, trailing his fingertips across his flat stomach and making him shiver. Blaine hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and carefully dragged them down over his hard cock and long slender legs, pressing a kiss to his ankle as he threw the boxers aside, kissing up his leg, smiling against his skin when Kurt giggled as his lips caressed the sensitive skin on his knee. He trailed his fingertips across that same sensitive skin as he continued to kiss his way up Kurt's thighs, sucking a hickey into his hip when he reached it. ' Oh God, please stop teasing me Blaine'

Blaine chuckled at his husband's moan, licking a solid stripe up the underside of his cock, the young man underneath him crying out and clutching at the handcuffs. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking gently as his fingers brushed his perineum. Hand wrapping around the base of Kurt's cock, pumping him lightly, Blaine blew cool air lightly over the stretch of skin, feeling Kurt shiver again, his husband moaning loudly as he swiped his tongue across it.

' Okay, I regret the handcuffs' Kurt groaned, gasping when Blaine laved his tongue over his entrance, circling the tip around the circle of muscle before pushing in, groaning himself at the taste of Kurt on his taste buds. ' Yeah I hate handcuffs…oh fucking God…Blaine!'

Blaine pushed his tongue further into his entrance, moving in and out. Kurt moaned as Blaine fucked him with his tongue, gripping hard at the headboard, and squeezing his eyes shut beneath the makeshift blindfold. He didn't bother to bite his lip. They were far enough away from the ballroom that nobody would hear him as he moaned and whined, Blaine's tongue moving hard into him, keening when two of his fingers joined it, stretching him delightfully. He loved it when Blaine was rough with him, he would never admit it, though he was sure his husband knew already.

Blaine scissored his fingers, pushing his tongue between them and moaning as Kurt clenched around him, Kurt letting out a moan of his own at the vibration resonating through his ass.

' Oh God Blaine…please…just fuck me already…I need you'

Still pumping his hand up and down Kurt's cock and grinding his own hard and leaking cock into the mattress, Blaine ran the tip of his tongue up and down his perineum again as his fingers thrust hard in and out of him, the only lubrication from the saliva he'd left there.

' Impatient tonight are we?'

Kurt grinned, biting back another whining moan. ' Well I've always found older men extremely sexy…and as of…ah…a few hours ago, you're a year older than me Blaine'

Blaine sat back, one hand still stroking Kurt's cock and now three fingers working in and out of him, licking his lips as he looked up at the other young man, looking absolutely wrecked, biting his lower lip hard.

' You like older men huh? Do you like older men telling you what to do baby?' he growled. Kurt shivered at his tone. ' Older means you should do as I say, right Kurt? Are you going to do what your king says baby?'

Kurt moaned. ' Oh…yes…fucking yes…we need to have sex on the throne again, once it's yours…hm…I would love for you to fuck me on your throne…'

Blaine grinned at Kurt's moaning voice. ' Sounds amazing baby, but right now…God…you just look so delicious, I want to eat you up right fucking now' he moaned, removing his hand from his cock and running it up Kurt's stomach and chest, three fingers still buried deep in his ass, not moving, just feeling. He suddenly crooked his fingers and Kurt practically screamed, legs spasming spasm as Blaine pressed down hard on his prostate, Blaine gasping as his legs came around him, pulling him down on top of him with an "oof", the head of Blaine's cock brushed his own hand and Kurt's entrance, making them both groan from the sensation. ' I always forget how flexible and strong you are'

Kurt giggled, licking his lips. ' I'll show you how flexible I am once your cock is in my ass' he growled, rattling the handcuffs against the wood of the headboard. Blaine hummed happily; pressing kisses against his damp from sweat skin as he pulled out his fingers – not without a whine from Kurt. He bit his lip.

' Baby, I can't be bothered to get the lube…can you give me a hand…and I mean hand figuratively' he said huskily, chuckling at the knowledge that Kurt was probably rolling his eyes beneath Blaine's old Dalton tie. Without another word, or confirmation, Blaine kissed up his chest, crawling up until his cock was brushing his red, swollen lips.

Kurt's mouth automatically dropped open and taking Blaine into his mouth, moaning as Blaine's hips jerked forward at the feel of the hotness wetness closing around his cock, thrusting further into Kurt's willing mouth. Kurt made a sound around him, a sound Blaine recognised, and he started jerking his hips minutely into the wet cavern of his mouth, moaning and throwing his head back as Kurt's hummed around him.

' Oh fuck…it's been too long since my cock's been in your mouth…fuck I love your mouth…shit…I'm gonna come if I don't fuck you right now' he groaned, gripping onto the headboard to fuck Kurt's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, a few more times, thrusting in far enough that his entire cock disappeared past his husband's rosy pink lips before pulling out, Kurt panting beneath him as he scrambled back down, grabbing one of Kurt's legs and swinging it up onto his shoulder, the other wrapping loosely around his hips as he lined up.

Kurt moaned long and low as Blaine finally pushed into him, topping out with one friction filled thrust. He didn't stop there, pulling out and thrusting in again, the drag from the lack of lube forcing moans from both from them. Blaine kissed the inside of his knee, tightening his hold on his thigh and his other hip as he drove forcefully into the man beneath him.

' Oh fuck…don't stop…oh God oh God…harder!' Kurt shrieked, pulling against the handcuffs hard. Blaine did as he was told, his hips snapping into his ass hard enough to push Kurt up the bed by half an inch. ' Fuck…harder!'

Blaine growled, leaning forward so Kurt's raised leg was against his chest, grabbing his head and pulling him into a hard kiss, swallowing his moans as the new angle pummelled his prostate. They both gasped into each other's mouths, as they tasted themselves on the other's tongue, Blaine thrusting harder into Kurt, the headboard clattering against the wall behind it.

' Kurt…fuck…I…ah I love you…this…this is the best birthday…ever' Blaine moaned against his lips, breathlessly.

' Blaine…Blaine…I need…I need to see you…please…?' Kurt pleaded, legs tightening around him. Blaine nodded, though his husband could not see him, lowering his leg so it wrapped around his waist with the other one, his hips still thrusting into him, head of his cock pounding into his prostate with every stroke. With a trembling hand, he reaching up, unfastening the handcuffs on one wrist so Kurt's arms fell around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair and one hand reaching down to entangle with Blaine's, as he finally pulled down the tie so it rested around his neck.

Kurt's eyes snapped open, his blue orbs staring up at him and Blaine gasped, hand trailing up Kurt's slender neck, over his cheek and up to brush the hair from his eyes. His thrusts never slowed, pounding into Kurt hard, but the kiss they shared was slow and passionate, tongues tangling and moans mixing.

Blaine suddenly pulled away, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. ' Oh fuck…so close…I'm gonna come'

' Me too…keep going…harder…God…Blaine…so close…'

Blaine gripped his hand, thrusting into him, the other hand sliding across his hips to wrap around Kurt's own achingly hard cock, pumping up and down. Kurt moaned, gripping his hand and his hair, throwing his head back as Blaine bit into his shoulder.

Three more pumps and the coil inside Kurt snapped, forcing him over the edge into ecstasy, and he screamed out in pleasure, tugging at Blaine's hair painfully tight, clenching around him hard enough to send Blaine thrusting over the edge as well, coming hard into him, filling him with his hot seed, Kurt's own cum spilling over Blaine's hand and splattering over both their chests.

Blaine collapsed on top of his husband, clinging to him tightly as Kurt stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it, flexing his hand in his curly hair, stroking gently as he felt Blaine's sweet breath against his skin, gracing it and cooling his sweat covered, hot skin.

Kurt only looked down when he heard a chuckle beneath his chin. ' What's funny?' he panted.

' This…this is a birthday I am never going to forget…you're the best husband…ever…I love you so much' Blaine chuckled, carefully pulling out of him and rolling onto his side, cuddling up beside him. ' Hm…I want to stay…in this moment…forever…and ever and ever and ever'

Giggling, Kurt carded his fingers through his curls, kissing the top of his head. Blaine yawned deeply.

' Ah ah! No falling asleep! We have to get back downstairs now hun' he told him, sitting up and relishing in the slight ache of his ass as he slid off the bed. Blaine whined, reaching for him.

' No! Can't we just lie and say the mattress was uncomfortable or something?' he groaned, burying his face in Kurt's pillow. Kurt just shook his head, undoing the handcuff still around his left wrist and going to the bathroom to grab a wash towel.

' Don't you want to wake up with all your friends around you? Wishing you a happy birthday again?' he asked as he came out, already wiping away the residue cum splattered on his stomach and hips, forcing Blaine onto his back and wiping him down to. Blaine let him roll him, bringing the pillow with him and inhaling deeply.

' Nope, I want to wake up with you…every morning…for the rest of my life' he mumbled into the material.

' Are you going to speak with dramatic pauses for the rest of our life as well?'

Blaine peeked out from under the pillow, smiling up at him as he dried them both off with a larger dry towel. ' Our life. I keep forgetting to call it that'

Kurt smiled back, leaning down to kiss him chastely before dancing away to pull his new pyjamas back on.

* * *

><p>They returned to the ballroom doors as the dark sky was turning grey and they could hear Mozart, Salieri and their newborn chicks chirping in the aviary outside. Sharing a quick kiss at the door, they pushed them open, trying not to giggle as they crept back inside.<p>

' I don't know whether to applause or yell at you'

Both boys jumped, spinning round to see every one of their friends sat up on their make-shift beds, staring up at them, some looking tired, most just looking smug and cheeky, grins on their faces as they took in the two boys' dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and the Dalton tie forgotten around Kurt's neck.

' I for one think we should applaud!' Sam exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Blaine rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders as their friends all whooped and cheered loudly, laughing at the two boys' pink cheeks.

' Aren't we a bit old now to be always congratulating each other on having sex?' the soon-to-be king asked, chuckling when the former Warblers looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He feared the Dalton boys would never fully grow out of being Warblers. It was a lifelong thing.

' You were having kinky sex!' Wes exclaimed from beside Santana, the camisole clad girl the only one stood up, her hands on her hips. ' You can't defile Dalton by using part of its uniform for kinky sex!'

Kurt blushed even harder, hand jumping up to the tie resting on his skin, hating Blaine for looking so smug as they descended the stairs back towards their friends. Santana pointed at Kurt.

' You told me that no I could not have sex tonight because this was Blaine's night!'

' This is Blaine's night!'

' You had sex!'

' With Blaine!'

' Dude! I really don't want to be listening to this!' Finn exclaimed, covering his ears as he flopped back onto his pillow, Rachel jumping up from their shared mattress and bounding over to Kurt, latching onto her arm. ' Hey, I wanted to cuddle'

' Later Finn, for now, Kurt we forgot to do the pièce de résistance!'

' We did…oh my gosh! We did!'

' Hey! I'm done with you yet Porclein!'

' Santana, if you want to go have sex, go have sex, they'll be another party tomorrow remember? Now what's this about a pièce de résistance?' Blaine asked, pressing a kiss to Santana's cheek as he jumped over to sit on his mattress. Nick leant over from his mattress with Jeff.

' Do we have permission to have sex at your coronation party?'

' Aren't your parents going to be there as well as hundreds of other guests?'

' Yeah but I assume you're having a big piss up once they're all gone?' the brunnette shrugged with a raised eyebrow. Blaine thought for a moment then nodding, grinning.

' Definitely'

' Excellent, so permission?'

' Anyone can have sex at my coronation after after party!' Blaine announced, to cheers from other couples.

By the base of the slide, where Rachel had forcibly dragged Kurt, she cleared her throat, waving for all of their attention. When all eyes were on her, she pushed Kurt forward, giggling and bouncing on the soles of her bare feet happily.

' Eveyrone! We have one more thing to do before we finish! Now Blaine is getting coronated tomorrow…he's becoming the king of a country and that's just…just magical…but we all have yet to give him a full appearance and support for what he's about to do' he announced, smiling at Blaine. ' You've just turned twenty-one and you're about to become the ruler of a country Blaine, and that's huge! Which is why we wanted to throw you this party…and I do really thank the girls for setting all of this up, as a way of giving you one last giant send off before…before you get boring…I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Anyway! Rachel and I…because of the theme of this amazing party, we decided to put together a little number for you…to show our support and to make sure that you realise just how much you mean to me and to everybody else here. Jack, if you please?'

Jack pressed the play button on the stereo, grinning happily as he settled back into Piers' arms, reaching over to take Ella's hand where she sat in Puck's. they watched as their brother-in-law began to sing a familiar song to their older brother.

' _Some girls are fair  
>Some are jolly and fit<br>Some have a well-bred air  
>or a well-honed wit<em>'

Blaine smiled as he recognised the song, everyone settling down around him as Kurt's angelic voice filled the room, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt was looking straight at him, and he was reminded of a long time ago, when Kurt stood on the steps now behind him, singing his heart out to a crowd of strangers, a foreigner in Blaine's home country, brave and strong, looking directly at Blaine and Blaine holding his gaze, their love so strong it shone through enough to dazzle his brother and sister as well. _  
><em>

Kurt began to walk through the crowd of their friends, breaking their gaze only to keep glancing back to him, smiling at all of their friends as he passed.

' _Each one's a jewel  
>with a singular shine<br>a work of art  
>with it's own rare design<em>'

He stopped in front of Blaine, clutching his hands to his chest. _  
><em>

' _Dear little boy,  
>you are terribly blessed<br>But it's your heart of gold  
>I love the best<em>

_And that will be your crowning glory_  
><em>your whole life through<em>  
><em>It'll always be your crowning glory<em>  
><em>The most glorious part of you!<em>'

The music suddenly picked up and Kurt dashed back to Rachel, catching her by the waist and spinning them both in a waltz like twirl, whirling her out as they both began to sing.

_Some boys can waltz _

**Some guys can groove  
><strong>_Strike an elegant pose__  
><em>**With the really hip clothes  
><strong>_Some seem to have no faults  
><em>**But we never like those  
><strong>_No we don't  
><em>**He'll praise your eyes  
><strong>_Your melodious laugh ha ha  
><em>_**Call you more lovely than others by half  
><strong>__The one who's right  
><em>**Your gorgeous prince  
><strong>_Will be honest and true  
><em>**He'll believe in me too  
><strong>_And prize your heart of gold the way I do!  
><em>

Kurt twirled Rachel again, hugging her from behind, his eyes on Blaine even from over her shoulder as they swayed, just like he knew her eyes would be on Finn's.

_**He'll know that will be your crowning glory your whole life through  
>Your love will see that it's your crowning glory<br>The most glorious part of you and you  
>and you<br>and you **_

Like a flood, all the girls suddenly jumped up, beckoned by Kurt, dancing and singing along, and soon enough all of the boys were up as well, nobody caring who their significant other was, just dancing with anyone, with one exception. Blaine closed his hands around Kurt's, twirling him just like he had done with Rachel and pulling him in. they danced, Kurt's hand on his shoulder and Blaine's on his waist, just like prom, just like all those time they should have danced, like all those times at their wedding.

Everyone's voices filled the hall, blending together, as the sky brightened ever more outside and Mozart, Salieri and their little family chirped even louder.

**_That will be your crowning glory_**  
><strong><em>Darling when they tell your story<em>**  
><strong><em>They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory<em>**  
><strong><em>The most glorious part of you!<em>**'

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, smiling against his lips before pulling back and looking around at all of his dancing friends, at his brother being spun by his boyfriend as the different couples started to find each other, and at his sister being picked up and twirled around by her own. Everyone was happy.

Like a fairy story, everything was falling into place.

Like a fairy story, the happy ending was near.

* * *

><p>AN I am starting to like Santana and Brittany as a couple, and will continue to keep them close here but to keep with my current story and my future plans, I'm going to keep them as just best friend, though you will see hints of Brittana. Sorry, I'm just a big fan of Bartie and approve of Wetana, come on! It would have been a way of keeping one of my favourite Warblers in the show more!

But anyway! Almost done! One more chapter then the epilogue and then the sequel will appeared as suddenly as a wild pokemon when you're walking through the long grass! XD

Sorry it took so long! I have an Animal Behaviour exam and a Farm Production exam, which sucked! But I was revising a lot! So sorry!

SAME AS LAST TIME! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER IT'LL BE! I'LL TRY TO PUT EVEN MORE NIFF AND OTHER COUPLY MOMENTS INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO DO THAT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YES I'M BLACKMAILING YOU AND HOLDING YOUR NEW CHAPTER FOR RANSOM!

If you love this story, you'll review! S'all I'm saying!

Loved Promasaurus and Blaine's wild hair, and Rachel becoming prom queen! I was so happy that I was practically screaming! Also the guy's rendition of That's What Makes You Beautiful was…well beautiful! Kurt, Blaine and Rachel's Big Girls Don't Cry cover! Mike's – "I really love dinosaurs!" followed by Tina's amused face! And even though I'm not a huge fan of Quinn, her standing up right at the end was amazing! Santana was like OH MY GOSH! SHE'S STANDING UP! :O Oh and Mr. Schue and Emma! AW!

But what really synched it was the Tike scene at the end, the Samcedes scene, the NAKED PUCK and Becky scenes because those were so cute, spiking the punch, the KLAINE scene and of course Kurt's look of pride when Finn was named prom king! Did you see? He just looked so happy and proud of his brother! I really hope we get more FURT soon! I might put a bit in the next chapter IF YOU REVIEW!

Sorry, long author's note…I'm drunk ssh! I'll let you get on and REVIEW! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x

P.S. COOPER ANDERSON IS GORGEOUS! THREE CHEERS FOR THE ANDERSON BROTHERS AND KURT JUST BECAUSE HE'S SO CUTE!


	70. Crowing Glory

**Chapter Seventy: Crowning Glory**

When Kurt Hummel woke on the day of the Cicero coronation, Blaine was already awake, lying beside him like he always was, one arm tucked behind his head and the other still wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, loose but warm. The prince was staring up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it, starting when Kurt drummed his fingers on his chest to get his attention.

' Morning babe' he mumbled, glancing down at him. Kurt frowned.

' Morning, you okay?'

' Sure, why wouldn't I be?' Blaine shrugged.

' Well you're barely breathing' Kurt pointed out, giggling when Blaine suddenly took a deep breath, the redness in his cheeks fading quickly. ' Oh sweetieheart, are you nervous?'

Blaine groaned, rolling over onto his front and burying his face in Kurt's pillow, flailing his arms and legs beneath the duvet. Kurt giggled again at his new husband's antics, recalling years ago, when they woke up together on Kurt's first morning in Cicero. He stopped, sitting amongst the duvets and picturing the two of them, lying there that morning, younger, more innocent, not tied to each other like they were then. It was hard to picture, even though they had only been married for a handful of weeks, hard to imagine a time when they weren't married or engaged.

' What are you thinking about?'

Kurt looked down, smiling when he saw Blaine's hazel eyes looking up at him from the pillow. ' Just déjà vu'

Blaine smiled, but only a little before groaning into the pillow again, kicking his legs. ' I don't want to be king!'

' That's not true'

' Ya huh! Being king is too much responsibility! Maybe Jack would be better at it than I would be!'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Yeah like anyone believes that, yesterday he came to me to ask if coronation and inauguration mean the same thing, right he's ready' Blaine burst out laughing into the pillow, rolling onto his back and letting his laughter echo around the room. Kurt giggled, pleased that he had cheered the other young man up, at least for the moment. He glanced at the clock. It was only half eight. The coronation was at two o'clock sharp, they had to be at the church at quarter to two for the end of the procession, and they had to be ready to leave by half twelve for the start of said procession. That gave them four hours to get ready.

He could sacrifice an hour to cheer Blaine up even more.

Kurt leant over, pressing a kiss to the side of his husband's neck, the older boy still chuckling to himself at the thought of his ditzy brother being king instead of him. Kurt grinned, kissing his way down his chest, reaching the line of his boxer shorts when…

' What are you up to?' Blaine asked, his singsong voice reaching Kurt's ears as he tugged the boxers down, kissing the exposed skin and smirking at the already growing erection.

' You got birthday sex, I think it's time for coronation sex' he hummed happily, sliding his hand up Blaine's leg and tickling his fingers over his thigh, making him shiver, moaning as Kurt's hand slid up further to palm lightly at his growing cock.

' Wow…yeah I definitely want to be king then' Blaine groaned, using his toes to pull down the covers so he could see his husband, watching him pulling down his boxers all the way and throwing them aside, pumping his hand up and down slowly.

Only when Blaine was completely hard did Kurt close his lips around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing him. Blaine moaned low and long, hand jumping down to grasp at Kurt's hair, tangling his fingers in the messy brown locks and helping him to bob up and down. Kurt hummed in content, his own cock hard against the mattress as he let Blaine control his movements, pressing his tongue against the underside with every bob.

' Oh God…baby, I'm gonna cum too soon if you don't get up here' Blaine groaned, clutching the sheets with his other hand. Kurt pulled off, smirking up at him.

' You're the one pushing my head down sweetie' he purred, crawling back up and capturing his husband's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and forcing him to taste himself, swallowing his moan. Blaine's hands slid up his bare back as their tongues moved against each other. Kurt pulled away first. ' This is your special sex baby, what do you want to do?'

Blaine groaned. ' One of these days I need to give you special sex'

' You're the one who needs it the most right now' Kurt smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ' So while you're up there, getting crowned and we're all singing the national anthem for you and you're sat on the throne, I want you to remember me, and how much I love you…every part of you, and I want you to remember the pleasure I give you…yeah?'

Blaine smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting one hand slip down to his ass.

' Definitely'

' Cool, so…' Kurt leant over to grab the lube from the bedside table. ' Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you want to prepare me or shall I?'

Blaine growled playfully, snatching the lube and watching Kurt shed his pyjamas as he lubed up his fingers. They both groaned as Kurt lowered himself back on top of Blaine, their heated skin pressed flush together, and Kurt quickly captured his husband's lips as Blaine slid his hand down his smooth back, to his ass.

Kurt moaned into the kiss as he slid the first finger in easily, pumping in and out of him and quickly adding a second. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, staring up at Kurt as he fell apart above him, eyes shut and lips slightly parted as Blaine stretched him out.

After a few minutes, and with a third finger buried and thrusting into Kurt, Blaine rolled them, chuckling at the squeak from the brunette as he pressed him suddenly into the mattress. His blue eyes shot open and he smiled up at Blaine, releasing little moans and whimpers as he continued to thrust his fingers into him.

' God…Blaine, now' Kurt moaned, opening his eyes. ' Make love to me now Blaine' he whispered, capturing his husband's lips in a kiss that Blaine believed to be the sweetest on Earth. He slid his fingers out, brushing Kurt's prostate in the process and smiling at the mewling sound he let out. ' Don't tease me' Kurt growled, nipping his bottom lip.

Blaine grinned, gripping Kurt's hip with one hand and finding his hand with his other, lacing their fingers together and watching Kurt throw his head back in pleasure, his lips parted once more, as he pushed slowly into him, savouring the moment, knowing this would be the last time they would be intimate as just princes. By the end of the day, he would be a king and Kurt would be Prince Imperial, and they would be ruling a country. Things would be different, so he slowly slid into his husband, basking in the moment as their hips met, staying still and taking in the feel of Kurt around him until the slender young man beneath him started whining and squirming, trying to get the friction he wanted.

' Blaine…Blaine…move…' he whimpered, moaning when Blaine finally pulled out, thrusting back in sharply. ' Faster…'

Blaine chuckled, lifting their joint hands to kiss Kurt's knuckles. ' We have plenty of time baby'

Kurt opened his eyes, glaring at him. ' Yes but I may implode if you don't move faster' he growled, wrapping his legs around Blaine's thighs and pressing down, making him thrust into him hard, both of them groaning loudly. Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss down Kurt's throat as he kept to that rhythm, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in hard.

' God…you feel so good, so tight…fuck, you're good at making me feel better' Blaine groaned, biting down on his shoulder as Kurt started lifting his hips to meet his thrusts.

' Are you…ah…are you going to remember this? When…you're up there getting your crown…I…oh fuck…I want you to remember…me, when you're stood in front of everyone…the pleasure I give you…okay? Blaine?' Kurt gasped and moaned, falling over his words as his husband kept to the torturous pace, the drag of him pulling out making him moan and the hard thrust in making him scream.

Blaine groaned at his words, nodding into his shoulder. ' Yes…definitely…fuck Kurt…I love you…you're so sexy'

' Harder…fuck, faster Blaine! I want to feel it all through the coronation!'

Blaine picked up the pace, letting go of Kurt's hand, which quickly jumped to his hair, to reach between them and wrap his long fingers around his cock, pumping with the pace as his hips slammed into Kurt, both of them moaning low and long. Kurt pulled him down, latching his lips to Blaine's neck, biting and sucking on his skin to muffle his moans and screams.

' Fuck…Kurt, I'm close…'

' Hm…me too, I'm gonna cum…oh God, harder, please…fuck…Blaine!'

Kurt's fingers tugged at Blaine's curls, only spurring him on, gripping his hips harder to thrust at a new angle, pummelling Kurt's prostate with every drive in. Blaine could feel his orgasm coming fast and knew Kurt was on the edge as well, making the same sounds he always made when he was close to coming. He pulled away from Kurt's neck, waiting until the blue eyes fixed on him, lips still parted in a permanent gasp. Blaine smiled, capturing the open lips with his own, trying to push all of his love into that one kiss as their orgasms came crashing down on them.

Swallowing Kurt's scream, Blaine felt him spilling over his hand and clenching around him, milking him of his orgasm, both of them still thrusting, riding out the pleasure flooding into them. Then they pulled away from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes and suddenly the pleasure felt even more intense, lasting longer and crashing into them again and again, until the waves broke and Blaine collapsed on top of his husband who wrapped his arms around him automatically in his dazed state.

' Wow' Kurt breathed, nuzzling Blaine's curls.

' Yeah…I'm definitely going to remember this during the service' Blaine chuckled, kissing up and down his neck. ' In fact let's just stay here and I can give you some things to remember'

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. It was a tempting thought, but he was so looking forward to putting on his coronation outfit and Blaine knew that. He pressed a kiss to his hairline before rolling them onto their sides. Blaine looked up at him and smiled sweetly, pulling him close and closing his eyes.

' Oh no! No sleeping mister!' Kurt exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and making Blaine jump. ' We have a lot to do and that includes having breakfast with everyone so come on' he insisted, climbing over Blaine to jump out of bed. Blaine groaned, catching his wrist.

' No! Stay with me and cuddle, I'll have no time to cuddle after today…' his whine trailed off, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout that made Kurt's heart melt.

' Would you prefer cuddling in bed, all sticky with cum and sweat, or kissing in the shower and possibly a few blowjobs?' Kurt asked and Blaine's eyes flew open. He seemed to ponder things for a moment before rolling himself out of bed, still holding Kurt's hand and dragging him towards the bathroom. Kurt giggled. ' You sexual deviant you'

Blaine winked at him, pulling him to the shower and turning it on, the water quickly heating up, practically yanking Kurt under the water and pulling the door shut behind them.

Kurt loved their shower. It was a power shower with an overheated nozzle the size of a dinner platter, and the whole shower was big enough to fit four people, though they had never tried, and never would. He could stay in their shower for hours if it didn't prune his skin. Blaine pulled him to him into a hard kiss, slipping his tongue in quickly and tasting himself from earlier, before pulling away and reaching down, cupping Kurt's cock, which was already growing harder as the water washed away the cum and sweat and the feel of Blaine's wet body against his own.

' Oh God, Blaine, we have to be at breakfast in like forty minutes' Kurt groaned.

' So we'll have to be quick then' Blaine grinned, dropping to his knees in front of his husband.

* * *

><p>After both had experienced another mind blowing orgasm each, Kurt washed Blaine's hair and body, then promptly pushed him out so he could use his body wash without Blaine getting distracted again. He found the bedroom empty after finishing, and he frowned, having expected to see Blaine waiting for him.<p>

Kurt pulled on some clean sweats, not wanting to wrinkle his coronation outfit, and heading in search of his husband, already knowing where he would be. Blaine had been going there a lot in the last few week since they got back from their honeymoon, and as predicted, Kurt found him in the throne room, sat on the plush throne.

The throne room was going to be used later for photos during the ball and gift giving from their guests, but it was too early yet for the staff to start setting up for that and the celebratory ball afterwards, so he sat there, staring at the floor, in his pyjama pants and dressing gown, his hair still damp and dishevelled.

' Blaine?' Kurt said quietly, smiling when his husband looked up at him in the doorway. ' You look lost'

' I feel lost'

Kurt sighed, walking down the length of the red carpet, her bare feet making no noise on the floor. He stopped in front of the throne at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Blaine to start talking like he knew he wanted to. He only had to wait a few moments before Blaine opened his mouth.

' You remember the last time we were alone in here?' he asked.

Kurt grinned. ' Oh I remember'

' And do you remember singing the elephant love medley in the ball room?'

' Definitely'

' And giggling about Jack and Piers getting in trouble for giving hand jobs in the movie room, when we doing the exact same thing?'

' That was hilarious'

Blaine sighed this time. ' I'm going to miss that'

' Hand jobs?'

' No, all of it. Having fun, messing about around the palace, avoiding my dad, sex and making out in random places. Just…doing what we want whenever we want, you know?' he explained, leaning his cheek on his clenched fist and staring sadly at Kurt. ' The fun we just had…just brought it all to the surface'

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. ' What's bothering you Blaine? What's bothering you really? Because you've known that things are going to change for a while. Talk to me sweetie-heart'

Blaine shrugged, biting his bottom lip. ' It's really happening, by the end of the day we'll have a country to rule. It's just…I'm worried that we're not going to have enough time to spend with each other like that, and we're not going to have the fun we used to have…and the guys…' he trailed off.

Only then did Kurt understand. ' You think our friends are going to get annoyed that we can't have the same fun that we have now, and not come back? Aren't you?' Blaine didn't reply but that was answer enough. ' Oh sweetie, that's never going to happen. They're all going to be so busy with the own things as well and they understand that we have a country to rule, we'll probably have to kick them out eventually' he giggled. ' Plus you've got five Warblers who are definitely not leaving. We're not going to lose any of them, we're so linked to them anyway, there's no way that's possible. So much has happened with all of us, there's no way we can lose touch with each other'

Blaine smiled. ' You think?'

' I know sweetie, so stop being stupid and let's go to breakfast' Kurt told him, holding out a hand, relieved when Blaine slowly got up, walking down the steps and taking his hand, holding it tightly. Kurt turned to lead the way out the room, eyes widening when Blaine pulled him back, pulling him in for a kiss.

' I love you' he murmured against his lips, pulling away just enough to look Kurt in the eyes. ' Every time I kiss you, it feels like the first time, with tingles all over my body and my heart goes wild'

Kurt blushed, linking his hands around Blaine's neck and tangling his fingers in his damp hair. ' I love you too, and I feel exactly the same way, but also very hungry, so let's go' he grinned, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips before dragging him towards the doors for breakfast.

* * *

><p>' So, nervous Blaine?' Piers asked, spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate.<p>

Blaine shrugged. ' I was nervous, then Kurt gave me great morning sex so I feel better now' he claimed, grinning widely at Kurt, the rest of them laughing when Finn choked on his juice, Rachel patting his back, though giggling herself.

' What the hell dude!' the football player exclaimed, pulling a face at both of them. Blaine just continued to laugh, wincing when Kurt kicked him under the table.

' Behave yourself' he told him, winking and turning to his brother. ' And you…married couples have sex, did you not get the memo? Coz Rachel, you may need to talk to him about that'

They all laughed at Finn's disgruntled face, Kurt sticking his tongue out at his "big" brother, glancing to the end of the table where Emilie, Nathaniel, Adam, Gretel and Lily were sat, making a mess of their breakfast. Mr. Schue and Emma only got in last night and apparently, the girls had offered to take the little boy off their hands for the morning so they could get ready in peace, Kurt and Finn doing the same with Lily for Burt and Carole, and Gretel for Millie and Pippa (who had come in on the same flight with the teachers), and Ella had even stolen Nathaniel from her brother and sister-in-law so they could do the same. He couldn't help but think that this was what it was going to be like, in a few years times, a few of them with kids, more weddings to enjoy, new jobs, new lives, the same friendships. Holidays in Cicero, and their kids playing together, maybe a few of them falling in love like all his friends fell for each other?

' Kurt?'

Kurt started, looking and finding everyone staring at him in amusement.

' My God…what were you thinking about?' Santana asked.

' Sorry, I was just…' he sighed, nodding towards the end of the table and smiling. ' Looking into the future'

They all frowned before looking round at the five young children, the frowns quickly falling from the girls' faces as they took in the same image Kurt had. The boys just looked confused as their girlfriends and friends sighed in content, eyeing the end of the table until the four children noticing and started to look a little scared of the dreamy looks.

At the middle of the table, Mike suddenly cleared his throat, standing up and pulling Tina up with him, holding her hand and waiting for everyone to turn their attention to them.

' Everyone, we have an announcement, and we're so glad you're all here so we can tell you all together' he said, smiling widely.

' Okay, if they're preggo, I call Godfather!' Artie exclaimed, making them all laugh.

They all shut up very quickly and the girls – plus Kurt – gasped as Tina raised her hand, her finger sparkling in the light of the dining room. She wriggled her fingers excitedly.

' Mike proposed last night at dinner…and I said yes!'

They all gaped, stunned, for several long moments, then suddenly the hall was filled with screaming and cheering as the girls launched themselves at Tina, hugging her and grabbing her hand to examine the ring, the guys all jumping up to high five, fist bump and shake Mike's hand, money passing hands and a few tears shed, the children watching in more confusion.

' I knew you two would get married next!' Rachel squealed, hugging Mike around the middle.

' Should have made a bet like we did' Puck grinned, pocketing the cash from Sam.

' I'm going to take your betting for me as a compliment mate, so thank you' Mike chuckled, clapping him on the back. Puck hugged him.

' Pleased for you dude'

Blaine chuckled, shaking Mike's hand. ' Congrats mate, and feel free to use one of our holiday homes for your honeymoon, we have one in Tuscany, two in France, I think one in China just recently if you wanted?'

' Really Blaine?' Mike asked, shocked. ' We wouldn't want to impose'

' No imposition Mike, we'll even send you on the jet' Blaine grinned, clapping the taller boy's muscular arm. Mike looked speechless, pulling the soon-to-be king in for a hug, both of them laughing at his actions.

Kurt inspected the ring, whistling his approval. ' Nice, Mike has a good taste in jewellery, I could use him at work' he smirked, kissing Tina's cheek affectionately. ' Please, can I design and make your wedding dress…I've always wanted to try making a kimono if you need to wear one of those? And it'll be free of course!'

Tina squealed. ' Really? That would be amazing Kurt! Thank you!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. ' That would be a proper designer kimono, oh my gosh, I love you!' Mike cleared his throat and she gave him a dazzling smile. ' I love you more of course'

Mercedes laughed. ' Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' she chanted, the rest of them joining in until the couple were pushed together by Kurt and Sam, Mike leaning down press a soft kiss to Tina's lips, both of them smiling at the cheers of their friends.

* * *

><p>' Who do you think will get married after Tina and Mike?' Blaine asked, letting Kurt help him slip on his shirt, insisting that he'd wrinkle it if he didn't let him help.<p>

' Artie and Brittany have been together a long time, so long I'm shocked they haven't had a surprise pregnancy by now. Trust me, I know how virile that girl is' Kurt chuckled. ' But I reckon Finn and Rachel or Ella and Noah. The way they look at each other, I'd say it's almost time'

Blaine smiled as Kurt came round to button the shirt, concentrating on not wrinkling the fabric as he slipped them into place.

' I can imagine you doing this for our son one day you know?' he said quietly, relishing in the surprise on Kurt's face when he looked up. ' Like on his first day of school, or his own coronation. You're going to be an impressive father Kurt'

' You will be too Blaine, though I fear I'll be the disciplinarian while you poke your tongue out behind my back' Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed, nodding. ' Promise me something. When we have our first-born, boy or girl, on their first day of school, promise me we'll wake up and have breakfast together and make his or her lunch and drive him or her to school ourselves, see them off at the gates, chat to the parents, then wait anxiously the whole day until we go pick them up and they run out, waving a finger painting or something, with a huge smile on his face, and spends hours telling us about every part of his day. Then you'll cry all evening, like you're about to cry right now'

Kurt sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes but the tears kept coming so he grabbed Blaine's discarded t-shirt, draped it over Blaine's shoulder then collapsed against him, sobbing.

' That was just so sweet, I can picture it and I just…oh God Blaine, you make me cry so easily!'

' Nah, you're just a cry-baby' Blaine grinned, folding his arms around him. He leant away from his husband, wiping away the tears with a sob. ' You're so adorable'

Kurt hiccupped, smiling anyway. ' I love you, and I promise we can do everything you just said and more, for every single child we have' he insisted, sliding his fingers down the side of Blaine's neck to make him shiver, dipping under the collar to glide over the hickey he'd left on Blaine's collarbone that morning in the shower.

Blaine smiled, ducking his head to kiss Kurt, growling at a sudden knock at their door.

' What?' he yelled, glancing over his shoulder but not yet letting go of Kurt.

' It's your lovely brothers, we need to talk to you!' they heard Jack's voice come through the door, and Blaine sighed, shaking his head and looking back at Kurt, who smirked, giving him a quick peck.

' Come in boys!' he called, trying to step away from Blaine and laughing when he held onto him firmly, as the three brothers came in, Sebastian wolf whistling at their position.

' Kurt, you seem to have a puppy attached to you, oh wait that's just Blaine…sorry the hair had me fooled for a moment there' the second oldest brother grinned, ruffling Perry's hair as he passed the couch where the two dogs were lounging, cuddled up to each other.

Christian rolled his eyes. ' We wanted to chat with you Blaine, but not here, the throne room, please? Kurt, Finn is waiting down there for you as well, with some others'

The two boys gave them questioning looks, but they agreed, only after Kurt checked the time and confirmed that they had plenty of time before they had to get ready or they'd be late, Blaine slipping off his smart shirt and hanging it up again then pulling on his t-shirt again as they followed the three down to the throne room.

Finn was indeed waiting for them when they got there, along with Ella, Emilie and Lily, and even Rachel, Helene, Nathaniel, Puck and Piers. They all smiled as Blaine and Kurt entered with the other three princes, already stood in an arching shape, and Blaine raised an eyebrow as they joined them, forming a full circle.

' What's going on guys?'

' All of us here are now or will be in the Anderson family, either through marriage directly or related to one of our in-laws. However we're related, we're all part of one family, and we just wanted you to all be here when we…' Christian paused, looking to Blaine. ' When we wish Blaine good luck and thank him for everything he's doing. We're all family now…well pretty much' he smiled, glancing at Rachel and Puck. ' We're all proud of what you've achieved and thankful for the people you've brought into our lives, and we know you have the potential for great things in the future. We just wanted to bring you here, to thank you, as a family, for what you've done and doing what I know you don't really want to do, however much Disney you sing'

Sebastian cleared his throat. ' I was selfish, when I left, and though I don't regret eloping and the products of my selfishness…' he looked and smiled warmly at his wife and son before continuing. ' But I do regret leaving my baby brothers and ultimately my baby sisters in the lurch. It was wrong of me and I should have spoken to you Blaine, before I did leave, but, I am so proud of you, prouder than I've ever been and I love you…we all do'

' And we wish you luck for all your years of being king that are ahead of you' Jack spoke up, holding Piers' hand tightly. ' I'm probably one of those who benefit most from what you're doing. If you'd had resisted as well, I would have had to step up otherwise it would have fallen to Ella, and I just…I know you all would have disowned me if I did that. You have to change your life and future so I can keep mine and I…' his voice broke but he carried on. Jack didn't cry after all. ' I just wanted to thank you, for what you've done for me, and everyone else'

Blaine ran his hand through his curls, smiling widely. ' God…guys…'

' Not over' Christian interrupted, nodding to Finn, who cleared his throat and took Kurt's hand over Lily's head.

' Kurt, Lily, Rachel, Puck and I just wanted to say that we're really proud of you too. You've been through a lot these last few years, what with that stupid, pointless break up and the shooting and the fire. We're so pleased you came back here and that you have Blaine, but we just wanted you to know that we will always love you and be proud of you, and be there for you while you're ruling this strange country' Finn told him, squeezing his hand. Kurt felt his eyes filling with tears again, looking down at Lily, who smiled up at him with a dazzling look in her eyes, one Carole had named as her adoration look for her two older brothers.

' You too Lily Petal?' She nodded enthusiastically, giggling. ' I love you all too'

' So!' Christian exclaimed. ' Because of all the love is this room, all the stories and adventures we've been on together, I want us all to join hands' they all laughed but did as they were told, Kurt grabbing Blaine's, Lily taking hold of Finn and Kurt's joined hands above her head and Puck even crouched down to lift Nathaniel up so he could be a part of it, Helene letting his small hand wrap around her fingers. ' Now we're not ones for praying, and there's a mixture of beliefs here so I'll keep this simple. Whatever happens, we're sticking together, I know it's not exactly life threatening, but it's life changing, so my friends, my family, we wish Blaine luck and hope that you know baby brother, that we're here for you if you need to talk. To you too Kurt'

The rest of the circle nodded in agreement, murmuring quick words of encouragement before they all dropped hands again.

' Right, now we really need to get ready!' Rachel exclaimed, looking at her watch and clapping her hands. Helene nodded.

' Definitely, I have a little one to bath' she giggled, taking Nathaniel from Puck gratefully.

Kurt nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand to follow the girls to the door, rolling his eyes when Blaine just grabbed his hand again and spun him back towards him, nuzzling his neck as he wrapped his arms around him, swaying them slightly.

' Blaine, we have to get ready'

' Can't be bothered' Blaine whined, crouching slightly to pull Kurt off his feet and spin them both around, laughing when his husband squealed.

' Blainey!' Blaine looked down at the small and tugging at his jeans, grinning at Lily as he set her brother back on the ground. ' Are you two dancing? Can I dance too? I like dancing!' she exclaimed.

Kurt pushed Blaine away, giving him a playfully stern look before crouching down in front of his baby sister. ' Baby, we have to get ready, I don't have time for dancing…' he paused, looking up at Blaine, who raised an eyebrow at the cheeky look on Kurt's face as he turned back to his sister. '_That's just gonna have to wait a while_'

Lily squealed as her brother started to sing, scooping her up and jiggling her in his arms.

' _Ain't got time for messing around  
>And it's not my style<br>This old town can slow you down  
>People taking the easy way<br>But I know exactly where I'm going  
>Getting closer and closer every day<em>'

Blaine followed Kurt and Lily out into the hallway, catching up to him and the others who had paused to listen, smiling as Kurt's angelic voice filled the corridor. Rachel clapped her hands happily. _  
><em>

' _And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
>There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there<em>'

Kurt passed Lily to Finn, spinning both his siblings round as he went, before grabbing Jack's hands and twirling them round and round.

'_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
>You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<br>So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are going my way<br>Just doing what I do_'

Spinning on his heel gracefully, he pointed to Christian, Sebastian, Piers and Puck.

' _Look out boys, I'm coming through! _

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_  
><em>People gonna come here from everywhere<em>'

Grabbing her hand, he pulled Rachel into a fast waltzing step before running off down the corridor, dragging her behind him and prompting the others to run after them, listening as Rachel joined in for the end of the chorus.

'_**And I'm almost there  
>I'm almost there!<strong>_'

Kurt stopped in the front entrance hall, looking round at the staff, hurrying about with boxes of flowers, material and chairs. He turned to Blaine, holding out his hand to him and sighing when he took it gently, raising it to his lips and kissing Kurt's knuckles. _  
><em>

' _There's been trials and tribulations  
>You know I've had my share<em>'

He suddenly tugged Blaine up to the middle of the staircase.

' _But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river!  
>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there<br>I'm almost there!_'

* * *

><p>' Wow'<p>

Kurt looked round, freezing at the sight of Blaine in his coronation military uniform. It was made up of a red military jacket, with a white shirt and straight black pants that Kurt had tailored so they hugged just the right parts of him without looking like he was trying to flaunt anything or wearing skinny-jeans. The jacket was decorated with heirloom medals that Blaine had explained, when the staff had brought them to their suite and Kurt started admiring them, were once his grandfather, the king before Michael and Jack's namesake, and that he was proud to wear them to have a small part of his loved grandfather with him when he took this step. Across his chest sat a royal blue thick sash, clipped at his hip with a gold pin, and on his other hip, attached to his belt was a gold sheath holding a sword. It was traditional, and made him look dazzling handsome with his hair slicked back with only a small amount of gel, less than his normal amount when he was at Dalton, his hazel eyes standing out with the red and blue mixed with the gold.

He stood in the doorway of their bedroom, staring at Kurt who was putting the finishing touches to his hair, stood in his own uniform.

' Baby, you look…amazing' Blaine said breathlessly, as if someone had socked him in the stomach. Kurt blushed, smoothing his hands down the jacket.

His outfit was close to Blaine's, but with a black jacket, with a white shirt and black pants tailored like Blaine's a red sash across his chest and his own small gold dagger sheath attached to his own belt. He had even put a light lining of inky black around his eyes to make them stand out. His crown had yet to sit in place around his careful coiffed hair, he would be presented with it during the ceremony.

' Thank you, you look great too…gorgeous in fact' Kurt smiled, stepping over to him and brushing invisible lint off his shoulder. ' And sexy. Let's skip the coronation and you can show me your other sword' he purred, winking and toying with the hilt of the sword on Blaine's belt. Blaine chuckled.

' That was cheesy, but effective, however you're the one who's been saying we need to hurry and not deviate baby' Blaine said, brushing a hand across the soft curve on Kurt's jaw. ' However later on, I'd be happy to show you what I can do with my…"sword"' he grinned. Kurt giggled, leaning across and pressing their lips together, quickly brushing the tip of his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip and asking entrance, which his husband quickly gave, groaning as Kurt's tongue slid into his mouth, tasting him and the toothpaste he'd just used to brush his teeth. Kurt giggled even more as Blaine's arms came around him, pulling him flush against him, trying to move him backwards towards the bed, but Kurt resisted.

Blaine growled, slipping a hand down to rest on his ass and nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt indulged him for a long moment before pulling away, smiling and running a thumb across his now swelling bottom lip.

' And now people are going to think we're sexual deviants, well done sweetie'

' Well I could have put a big hickey on your pretty neck' Blaine grinned, sweeping a finger down Kurt's neck and making him shiver. He glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner and sighed. ' Almost time baby'

Kurt wrapped his arms around him. ' It'll be fine, I'll be with you the whole time so if you start to get nervous just look at me. I won't be able to talk during the ceremony but…I'll thinking I love you the entire time, and I'll be thinking that you're the bravest man I've ever met and that I have never been more proud of you, okay sweetie?'

Blaine nodded kissing the side of his neck.

' And don't you dare give me a hickey' Kurt growled, poking him in the side and making him giggle. ' Come on, let's head downstairs'

All their friends were there when they got downstairs, hand in hand, and all of them started cheering, applauding the two as they came down the steps and laughing when Blaine blushed. Kurt quickly let go of Blaine's hand, jumping down the steps to cheer with the rest of them. Blaine waved them all off, looking at all of them. Every last one of them, including Burt, Carole and the rest of Kurt's family had been given coronation outfits, the guys in military suits and the girls in elegant dresses. Isabelle had even leant the women and girls some of her priceless jewels from the vault, a small tiara perched on Lily's head.

' Thank you all for coming, you didn't have to but I'm so glad you did' Blaine told them all once they'd quietened down. ' I love you all in different ways and I am so pleased that you're here to give me the confidence that I need today'

All of them smiled, clapping him on the back, hugging him and kissing his cheek as he came down to the bottom of the steps and they all swarmed. Burt came over with Millie, Pippa and Carole, shaking his hand warmly before looking over at Kurt.

' Elizabeth would be proud of you kiddo, you and this brave guy' he said, clapping Blaine on the arm. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew two boxes, holding one out to each of them. ' I was wondering if you would wear these. Finn's wearing his dad's and these belonged to my grandfather, and to Elizabeth's grandfather, I just thought they would be a small part of the Hummel-Chante family for you to wear while you're up there'

Blaine opened the box, gasping at the small star shaped medal sat amongst purple velvet, the pin covered with a fabric coloured with the American flag. He glanced at Kurt, who had opened his to find an identical one, then up at Burt.

' Really? Burt, sir…I…'

' I've known you were good for my son ever since we first spoke, kid. I'm not exactly the most receptive person when it comes to emotions, but even I knew you two would end up together, it was inevitable, and I am so proud of both of you' Burt told him. ' And now…Blaine, you're just as much my son as Kurt and Finn. I love you kid'

Blaine gaped at him, tears in his eyes. ' I…I would be proud to represent your family sir'

Burt chuckled, taking the medal as Carole took the other from Kurt, and stepping forward to pin it to a space on his lapel. ' How many times do I have to tell you Blaine, call me Burt'

Kurt wiped away a quick tear as Carole kissed his cheek, his medal in place.

' Time to go Blaine'

They all turned to see Michael in the doorway, smiling at his son.

* * *

><p>Kurt was reminded of his first few days in Cicero as he rode with Blaine in the horse-drawn carriage down to Laetitia, holding his hand tightly. He could feel Blaine starting to tremble and moved closer, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.<p>

' Courage Blaine' he whispered over the wind rushing past them, making Blaine look at him. ' Courage'

Blaine smiled, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips as they rode into the city and were immediately surrounded by cheering citizens, waving flags and banners and singing their national anthem. Half of them seemed to have already started drinking. Blaine chuckled, waving back to them, Kurt doing the same, and the cheering intensified.

As planned, they did a circuit of the city on the main road, waving to the citizens as they passed, until finally they slowed as they neared the church, the bells ringing and the crowds even vaster here. Blaine clung to Kurt's hand the entire time, not letting their audiences see his nerves. Their friends and families were leading the way in a convoy of black limos, the rest of the royal family riding in two open topped cars, despite Jack's insistence that it was a bad idea that could spark a new world war, but his father just ignored him, and Blaine and Kurt's carriage did another sweep of the city as they all got out, smiling for the cameras and entering the huge church where the couple had gotten married.

* * *

><p>' This is so cool!'<p>

The rest of the Warblers grinned at Jeff, who was bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet, practically over brimming with excitement, looking as if he would float away if Nick's hand didn't keep him anchored to the ground.

' Babe, calm down' Nick chuckled.

' But it's so cool! Blaine is going to be king! King!' Jeff exclaimed.

' Quiet down, we're in a church and we have to act like adults' Thad told him. ' We've been named Blaine's advisors after all'

the five of them smiled at this. It had been announced the day before that Blaine had chosen Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff to be his advisors, and though Blaine had spoken about it with them, none of them had believed him, turning to him in shock.

_Blaine chuckled. ' Wow, never seen you all speechless before' he grinned. ' I don't know why you're so surprised. Who else would I pick? You guys have been my friends for almost my whole life, I owe everything to you. You're my best friends and this is my way of making sure we all stay together, and my way to thank you…for all you've done for me, all you ever said, to make me feel better and to make me laugh…God you always make me laugh. I love you guys, and this is the start of me thanking you guys. So thank you' _

' Why is Blaine so good at making speeches? They always bring a tear to my eye' David sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

' I know! Do you think he took a class in it or something?' Thad chuckled.

' What? A _how to make all your manly friends cry with loving heart-felt speeches_ seminar?' Wes said, shaking hands with a lord as they passed, smiling when he congratulated him. ' Thank you sir, we'll do our best to help Prince Blaine, yes, enjoy the ceremony sir'

David waited until the lord was gone before smirking at Wes.

' You really count us as manly?'

' We're manly!'

' No Wesley, we're the least manliest men, haven't you accepted that by now?' Nick laughed at Wes' confused face, all of them reaching where the other Warblers were sat and taking their seats.

' Wait a minute, you all agree that the singing, the ultimate bromance and the fact that we probably couldn't live without each other has made us…not manly?' he asked, not sitting down yet, eyeing all his friends.

' Has he really not realised that yet?' Trent asked.

' Dude, it's why the ladies love us, we're in touch with our…non-manly side' David shrugged.

' So you all agree?' the Warblers all nodded animatedly and he sighed in relief, dropping into his seat beside David and slouching. ' I am so relieved! It's hard pretending!'

The boys all laughed, quickly falling into silence and thinking about Blaine, wondering if he was nervous. He was never nervous before and during performances, in fact he had been the one to console others when they were nervous. He was an asset to the group, and now he was becoming king, and none of them could console him like he had done for them.

' This is so cool!'

' Jeff, sit down!'

* * *

><p>Finn grinned happily, holding Rachel's hand tightly as they entered the church, looking around at everything in his excitement. ' This is so exciting, isn't it Rach?' he practically squealed. Rachel smiled up at her long-term boyfriend in amusement.<p>

' It's amazing, I still can't believe Kurt's boyfriend and our friend is about to become a king' she sighed happily. Finn looked down at her.

' They're husbands remember'

' Yes but I think most of us will always see Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend, it feels weird still to call them that' Rachel explained as they walked down the long aisle after Burt and Carole, following an usher to their seats, walking past the other guests who were mingling for the time being.

' Finn Hudson?'

The couple stopped, turning to see a boy breaking away from a taller man and woman, all of them dressed in black and forest green outfits. He even had a forest green top hat perched on his head and had a huge smile on his face as he approached the confused couple, a gold pin in the shape of a four-leaf clover attached to his lapel.

' You're Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry aren't you?' he asked excitedly.

' Yes, how did you know?' Finn asked, remembering his manners and holding out a hand. The shorter, slightly younger boy shook it enthusiastically.

' I've seen you and the rest of the New Directions perform! You're phenomenal!' he gushed. ' I'm Rory Flanagan, son of the Irish Ambassador and I just wanted to come over and meet you both'

' Oh aren't you sweet, it's very nice to meet you' Rachel smiled, shaking his hand as well, blushing when he dropped a kiss to her knuckles.

' You're Prince Kurt's brother and sister-in-law too aren't you?'

' Future sister-in-law, and yes' Finn replied, Rachel blushing pink at his words but nodded all the same. ' You've met Kurt then?'

' No, not yet, but I'm a big fan of his too, he has such a great voice. I met Prince Blaine a few months before their wedding, when he was asking the lords to change the law for them' Rory explained. ' I also met…'

' Rory Flanagan, how nice to see you again!'

All three of them looked round to see Ella sweeping over in her long pale pink gown, tiara perched atop her blonde hair, many of the guests bowing to her as she passed, but she only gave them quick nods as she hurried over, capturing Rory's hand and shaking it, smiling when he did the same he had with Rachel and kissed her knuckles. Finn wondered if he should be doing that too.

' Mother sent me to greet the guests and I am so glad I did, how are you Rory? I see you have met some of our palace guests' Ella said, beaming at Finn and Rachel.

' Yes, I'm happy to meet them too, and to see you again Princess' Rory smiled. ' Oh, the girl I was telling you about is also here, would you like to meet her?'

' Definitely!' Ella agreed, giggling as he scurried off to fetch her. ' He's smitten with this girl and I've been giving him advice on her' she explained to Finn and Rachel as they watched their new friend tugging a girl dressed in bright pink over, her dirty blonde hair sweeping across her shoulder and a large heart shaped hair beret holding back some of her bangs. ' Ah, this must be Sugar'

' Yep, Princess Elladora, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, this is Sugar Motta, her dad is the new American Ambassador' Rory introduced, the girl's arm looped around his as she curtsied to Ella and held out a hand to the other two.

' Nice to meet you all, I'm worried that this whole thing is going to be boring, do you think it will be?' she asked without filter and Finn grinned. ' Oh I have self-diagnosed ass-burger's syndrome so I say pretty much anything'

Rory smiled. ' She's quirky'

The cheering outside seemed to suddenly increase ten-fold and the rest of the guests started to take their seats. Rachel tugged Finn's hand.

' We should sit down. It was nice to meet you Rory, Sugar' she said polite, shaking both their hands again and nudging Finn to do the same, before turning to Ella, hugging the girl and kissing her cheek. ' We'll see you in a bit Ella, give Blaine and Kurt our love'

' Will do, better go' Ella said, smiling at them all before hurrying back up the aisle. Not running, princesses didn't run. Finn and Rachel hurried off too to take their seats with Burt and Carole, and Rory and Sugar rejoined their fathers. Blaine and Kurt had indeed arrived, Ella saw, as she left the main hall of the church and rejoined her own family, watching the carriage stop outside.

* * *

><p>Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his skin, much to the pleasure of the crowd, before letting go to let him down, following him quickly and placing a hand to the middle of his back as they walked inside, smiling at the crowd and the flashes of cameras, offering a few waves and pausing for some pictures before hurrying inside, Kurt's cheeks already flushed pink with excitement.<p>

Michael and Isabelle smiled as they came in, Isabelle gliding over to hug them both warmly.

' Ready son?' Michael asked, clapping Blaine on the arm.

' As I'll ever be' he replied, biting his lip nervously. Michael smiled warmly, nodding.

' Proud of you son' he said quietly, glancing round at the rest of his children and finally landing on Kurt, placing a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder briefly, before pulling away and walking to the doors with his wife and mother, a fanfare of trumpets starting and with a quick backwards glance, they disappeared through the doors.

' King Michael and Queen Isabelle. Queen Regent Claudette!' an announced called out.

Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt pulled him into his arms, whispering words of confidence into his ear.

' It'll be fine Blaine, it's not a long ceremony so it'll be over soon' Christian told him and Blaine pulled away from Kurt to smile at his brother. ' You'll be fine' he said, hugging Blaine quickly before following their parents and disappearing through the doors.

' Prince Christian!'

Sebastian pulled Blaine into a tight hug as well, kissing his forehead. ' Love you baby Blaine. Thank you' he whispered, hugging Kurt as well then dashing to the doors, giving them all a winning smile, disappearing through the doors to his own series of fanfares as well. Kurt smiled, at least the trumpets would keep Brittany awake, she always fell asleep during formal ceremonies.

' Prince Sebastian!'

It was almost Jack's turn and he practically leapt at Blaine, hugging him tightly around the neck and holding onto him for a long time. Kurt could hear him whispering into his brother's ear but didn't listen, knowing it was a private moment between the two. Blaine was doing this whole thing for Jack and Kurt knew, just from watching them that Jack would be thanking him for the rest of his life.

Jack finally released Blaine, kissing his cheek as he went and quickly pecked Kurt's cheek before rushing to the doors, already a little late for his own fanfare, which started as he slipped through the doors too.

' Prince Jacques!'

Blaine scooped Emilie up, pressing a kiss to her forehead, the small girl winding her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

' I love you Blainey' she mumbled into his neck.

' Love you too Emilie, come here Ella' Blaine said, pulling his other sister into the hug.

The girls then moved away, Ella holding Emilie's hand as they walked out to their own fanfare.

' Princess Elladora and Princess Emilie!'

' Then there was two' Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and holding it tight. Blaine smiled, looking a little green in the face. Kurt just squeezed tighter. ' I have to go too soon sweetie'

Blaine shook his head, pulling Kurt closer to him and nuzzling into his neck. He was trembling still, like he was cold and Kurt rubbed his back, cooing in his ear. He knew that Blaine was nervous, but the nerves seemed to have gotten the best of him. Kurt had a vision of himself, sat opposite Blaine in his handsome uniform, crying about Neanderthals. Blaine had comforted him, protected him then. Now it was his turn.

He pulled away just enough to cup Blaine's cheek.

' Courage Blaine. Just look at me if you scared, and remember what I'll be thinking, okay?' Blaine nodded. ' I love you' he turned to the maids standing nearby, holding the long velvet, royal cape, its edges lined with dark blue and then white. They scurried forward at his gesture, handing him the cape and sweeping it out behind Blaine as Kurt clasped it around his neck. ' There you go, all ready to go'

Kurt went to pull away, smiling when Blaine dragged him back and crashed their lips together in a passionate, soul-scorching kiss that sent Kurt weak at the knees. Their tongues slid together just briefly, each with a taste of the other lingering in their mouths as they pulled away, Blaine quickly pressing smaller kisses on his husband's lips before pulling away and smiling.

' I love you too Kurt, go before I refuse to let you go' he grinned and Kurt nodded, kissing him once more then hurrying to the door, he was definitely more than a little late. He slipped through the doors, and took a breath. He hated to leave Blaine like this, when he was this nervous. Blaine had always stood beside him when he was nervous or scared, or both, even before they got together, it was just something they did.

He started internally when the fanfare started again, before putting on a smile and walking round the corner, following the girl's procession down the long aisle, in no way familiar from his wedding when the church was decorated with flowers. Overhead hung the Cicero flags in two long lines, but that was the only decoration, and he didn't like it. It was way too formal. But he kept his smile fixed in place as he walked down the aisle, grinning at his friends and family as he passed them to line up with the rest of the royal children, beside Jack and nearest to the huge gold and red throne, turning and smiling as the trumpets began again.

The doors were opened again by the men flanking them, and every guest drew to their feet as Blaine appeared. Kurt saw him take a deep breath just as he had done before starting his own way down the aisle; the national anthem's tune playing on the organs above their heads on the balconies. The guests all bowed and curtsied as he passed, cape gliding behind him weightlessly, and unlike any king he smiled at them as he passed, nodding in greeting to Rory, and winking at the Warblers and the New Directions, rolling his eyes when they all bowed too. It seemed that his nerves were all gone.

Until he looked up at Kurt, who saw it in his eyes, and quickly brightened his smile for his handsome husband.

Blaine took another deep breath as he stopped on the first wide step as the archbishop stepped forward. The coronation of a king had been the same for hundreds of years, since a monarchy took the throne, and the Anderson family had sat on the throne since then. It was surreal that this was the first time, in so many generations and coronations, that the third son of the previous king was taking the throne whilst the first two were still alive.

' You may all be seated' the archbishop announced and the guests did as they were told. ' To rule is to care for all those ruled over, and for a king to care is for him to hold every citizen of his kingdom in his heart and help by ruling them with a firm hand and a clear head.

God and fate has named Prince Blaine Jacques Ulysses Anderson, third son of his Majesty King Michael Jacques Anderson and her Royal Highness Queen Isabelle Margot Anderson, husband of Prince Imperial Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, the next in line for the crown of Cicero. Today we ask Prince Blaine to take a vow to care for, rule for and protect the people and the future of Cicero with an honest and loving, a strong and forgiving, a firm and compassionate hand and soul.

Prince Blaine, please raise your hand'

Blaine glanced to Kurt, smiling when he was met with his husband's dazzling smile, and an overwhelming amount of love in his eyes. Blaine could fill his heart fill with it, so much so it felt like it would burst. He raised his hand, looking back to the archbishop and lifting his chin.

' Prince Blaine, do you vow…'

* * *

><p>' Esteemed guests and family of the royals! It is my honour and privilege to give you, for the first time, Ruler of Cicero and father of all those who reside within our borders, his Majesty King Blaine Anderson!'<p>

Kurt, his platinum crown in place, clutched his clasped hands to his chest as the doors were opened and Blaine appeared. It had only been a few minutes since they had last seen each other, but still that was too long, and seeing Blaine now, seeing the love of his life, sweeping into the throne room, the guests all bowing and curtsying to him, the red and gold crown sat upon his barely tamed curls, the very same crown Kurt had first seen in the Anderson family vault, when Blaine had shown him the very crown that sat upon his own head, solidifying his own coronation to Prince Imperial and Consort to the king.

There was something different about Blaine now though. Kurt saw it in his face and eyes as easily as everyone else who knew him did. The nerves were gone, and a bright smile replaced.

Blaine smiled at all of his guests, nearing the front where his friends were, the New Directions and the Warblers, who bowed and curtsied as well, until Blaine shook his head, raising his hand a little in a small gesture that they all understood, standing up straight and smiling widely at him. Blaine tried not to laugh when Wes and David stuck their tongues out at him.

Then his hazel eyes met Kurt's beautiful blues, and nothing was funny anymore. Everything was brighter though, more colourful and he paused at the bottom of the steps as Kurt approached him. Kurt felt his heart soar as Blaine held out his hand to him, taking it tightly and letting the new king lead the way up the steps, letting go of his hand to turn to their guests, friends and families.

Blaine grinned widely at all of them, before turning again to step over to his throne, looking to Kurt and stealing a quick kiss before sitting down on the throne with a deep breath, taking Kurt's hand again and holding it tightly, looking around at the people looking up at him. All those who didn't know him, and all those who did. Future friends in green and all friends smirking proudly, family with tears in their eyes and newer friends watching, giddy with excitement. Pride in everyone's faces.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was beaming down at him with so much pride and so much love that again Blaine felt like his heart might explode. This was second best day of his life. He had become someone he shouldn't have, and didn't want, to be and just from the looks on those closest to him, the look in Kurt's big blue eyes, he had no regrets.

The first best day in his life was when he turned on the staircase of Dalton and saw those big blue eyes. The moment after that was one he regretted. He should have kissed Kurt straight away, but now, with the man of his dreams and the love of his life, for the rest of his life and longer, stood beside him, a crown sat upon his head and his friends and family looking at him with pride, tears and happiness, he felt what he had told Kurt to have.

Courage.

He could do this.

If he had Kurt by his side, holding his hands, he could do anything.

' I love you Kurt' he whispered. Kurt smiled back.

' I love you too Blaine'

' All Hail his Majesty King Blaine! May he live and rule for many years! Long live his majesty the king!'

' Long live the king!'

* * *

><p>AN Oh my gosh, it's over! *whimper sniff cry*

Thank you all for reading this for so many chapters and for so long! I expect lots of reviews for this, otherwise no epilogue! I'm kidding but seriously! Please review! I love you forever and ever!

I love TIKE so I had to put their engagement in here, it's also a lead up to the epilogue and the sequel, a lot from this chapter has been a lead up to the sequel, and I hope you all liked the reappearance of Rory and the introduction of Sugar! I just couldn't leave them out! They'll be in the sequel, I have them planned out! All I need to know is how popular is the Rory/Sugar relationship? Let me know! Either way I've already named Rory's first child! XD All the children are planned out, I JUST NEED YOUR REVIEWS! XD

But really, a lot of you have been really dedicated to this fanfiction, talking about it on Tumblr and messaging me with question. I've even heard about Jack possibly being used as a character in role-playing on facebook, which is amazing. I'm also writing a novel at the moment, with the main characters being Jack and Piers, not the same characters as in here but they'll have similarities! Thank you everyone! I'm so grateful to all of you!

By the way, I do now have an account on Scarves & Coffee, but I haven't uploaded anything yet. I will eventually, but I'm going to keep going with this account until I have to. Hope you can all fin me on there, same name, same writing, different account! Same fun too! :D

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x

Epilogue and sequel up soon! So stay tuned! GO GLEE!


	71. The End Of The Beginning

**Epilogue: The End of the Beginning**

Blaine Anderson's first year of ruling Cicero was a good one. All benefited; school grades got higher with better equipment and technology, unemployment rates had dropped to their lowest in over twenty years, the economy had in comparison raised, Cicero's relationship with other countries had gotten better, their kings, queens and political leaders charmed by Blaine and Kurt's dapperness and chemistry, and Cicero was overall a more musical place to live.

Everything wasn't perfect. A small country found next to Serbia, named Perodi, a country Kurt had never heard of until Blaine introduced him to its president five months into their reign. It hadn't gone well, the president and the country were homophobic to say the least and Blaine had been trying ever since they met the man to better their relationship with Perodi. It hadn't worked. This had depressed Blaine, hating that other countries were still so blind, but Kurt just reminded him of when they were younger.

' _Nobody can touch us or what we have' _

Sides were being taken with other countries, especially after the 2014 United Nations summit, which Blaine was practically forced to go to by his father, Kurt lingering behind the scenes and watching on a monitor. Perodi had been there also, and as soon as Blaine spoke up, answering a question from President Obama, the president of Perodi quickly started throwing out condescending comments and insults at both Cicero and Blaine himself. Kurt had had to be restrained by Jack and Michael when the president started yelling, threatening Blaine and eventually having to be forcibly removed from the room.

' _As long as you're safe, I don't care what slurs and threats are thrown at me' _Blaine had insisted as he left the room with Puck, hugging Kurt to him, who had almost been in tears.

Many countries' leaders had been in constant contact with the royal couple ever since.

As for Kurt and Blaine's relationship, it was…perfect, so perfect they had even been named European couple of the year. Kurt had started his new job with Dujour Designs as Head Designer in the June after Blaine's coronation, just in time to help on the new summer line. With Blaine's time taken up by making his intense changes to the country, Kurt threw himself into designing his work, but that didn't mean they didn't make time for each other. Every Tuesday and Thursday, they would make time for each other for a long lunch, and Blaine insisted that he take the weekend off to spend it with Kurt, and whoever had decided to visit the palace that week.

Not a lot had changed with their friendships with the Warblers and the New Directions. They saw them all whenever they had a chance to get away, and Kurt was constantly skyping with the girls as they tried to plan Tina's wedding. Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick had proved successful as Advisors for Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers were always on the other end of the phone for a chat.

As for the rest of them. Lots had happened. Finn and Rachel were now engaged, as were Ella and Puck. Rachel had almost finished her stint as Elphaba on Broadway, a show that Kurt had seen seven times, while Finn was about to finish his training for the Ohio State Buckeyes, though scouts for the New York Giants were taking a lot of interest in him recently. Mike and Brittany had both been chosen to be backup dancers for the next three Pixie Lott music videos, which happened to feature two songs that Tina had written for the artist, she had already written a song for Nicki Minaj as well. Artie had been promoted to a junior publicist, for a company that had a branch in Cicero so he could be trained to publicise for Blaine and Kurt, Rachel too. Sam was doing a writing course at NYU, living with Mercedes too, who was doing a business course. Apparently she had a career plan in mind, but refused to share it with any of her friends.

Everyone was doing well, and all of them had returned to McKinley to attend the Teacher of the Year presentation, which Mr. Schuester had won again. They had stood on stage and sung "Thank you for the music" with his new class of New Directions, and smiled teary eyed as their former teacher gave his speech.

'…_These kids changed me, from my first class to my current. I knew my first class were going to become stars and they are, and I know that my current kids, every child I teach will become a star in their own way, not because of me. I just give them a nudge in the right direction. They're all stars…' _

Burt had visited Kurt five times for a few weeks throughout the last year, sometimes with Carole and Lily, sometimes just Lily, sometimes just by himself. His garage was doing well, so well that he had even opened a new shop in Westerville so some of his "posher" clients didn't have to come so far. Apparently they tipped very well, which allowed Burt to send Lily to the same slightly more expensive preschool that he and Elizabeth sent Kurt to. Kurt now had at least a dozen photos of Lily in her new pink school dress with matching book bag (designed by him of course) all over the palace and on his Ipad wallpaper.

Kurt was happy, as was Blaine.

No regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>14th June <strong>

**The Sunshine Club **

' To Tina and Mike! May they last forever!'

Everyone smiled at Brittany's toast, lifting their drinks and copying her, giggling as they all drank. It was Tina's bachlorette party, and all the girls and Kurt, plus Jack, who had been dragged along after threatening to join in with the dancing at the strip club all the other guys had gone to. Kurt, Blaine and the rest of them who lived in Cicero, had flown to Lima for the wedding, a week early for the separate bachelorette/bachelor parties in New York, which led to them all sat around a table, dressed for clubbing.

' I still can't believe we sent the guys to a strip club' Rachel laughed. ' We deserve awards for being the best girlfriends ever!'

' And boyfriends' Jack added, toasting his glass.

' And husbands' Kurt piped up, giggling as he raised his own glass.

They all laughed again, toasting and bopping their heads to the music. Santana soon got up and dragged Brittany and Ella off to dance, Jack skipping off to the bar to do something Kurt suspected as cheeky but he knew trying to stop him was futile so he turned to Tina instead.

' I cannot wait to see you in your dress!' he squealed.

' Ah yes! The mysterious dress that none of us have been allowed to see yet!' Mercedes exclaimed, pulling a face at Kurt when he stuck out his tongue. Tina smiled.

' I have been sworn to absolute secrecy'

' So you've seen it?' Rachel asked.

Tina nodded excitedly. ' It's gorgeous, Kurt's best work! My mum's actually kinda worried that it isn't going to be traditional enough. She thinks New York and European styles will effect your decisions'

' Nonsense, my styles are never effected' Kurt gasped, winking at the future Mrs. Chang. ' It compliments both traditional styles and your style sweetie, with an added bit of flare thrown in…you're going to look amazing Tina!' he sighed, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple.

' Did you decide where to go for your honeymoon in the end?' Rachel asked.

Tina practically bounced up and down in her seat. ' We're going to stay in Blaine's parents' villa in Paris for a week then flying on the jet to China for another week, finishing in Harujuku, Japan for ultimate shopping for another three days, then home! It's going to be so much fun! Mike says he wants us to share a kiss on the Great Wall and at the top of the Eiffel Tower!'

They all "awwed", giggling when she blushed pink.

' That is so romantic!'

' SHOTS!'

The four of them jumped, looking round as Jack came over, hands full with two shot holders holding a vast selection of colourful shots. Brittany, Ella and Santana danced over too, all pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek as he set the drinks down on the table.

' You read my mind Pinkie' Santana grinned.

Jack chuckled, dispersing the shots. ' If I'm Pinkie, does that make Piers the Brain?'

' Since both of you only graduated because Blaine and I tutored you for three days straight, no…I am the Brain' Kurt retorted, winking at his brother in law and taking his two shots. ' So what are toasting to? Tina and Mike? Happy futures?'

' A sex filled honeymoon!' the prince announced, making Tina blush even more. ' Mike is gorgeous and Tina is stunning, so I strongly advise the future Mrs. Asian Fusion to get all up on that and christen my family's holiday homes!'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' In short?'

' Tina and Mike and honeymoon fun!' Mercedes exclaimed.

They all toasted the same, downing the shots and kissing Tina on the cheeks before dragging her onto the dance floor just as Starships by Nicki Minaj came on. Kurt draped an arm around Rachel and Tina's shoulders as they danced, smiling at Mercedes.

' I don't think I've said this before but…I'm so glad Mr. Schue set up glee club, because if none of us had auditioned then there would a fifty percent chance of us not being here rather than a hundred percent! If it wasn't for I Kissed a Girl, Mr. Cellophane, R-E-S-P-E-C-T and On My Own, I don't know if we would be friends, and if it wasn't for Say A Little Prayer and Blaine, we wouldn't have great friends like them…' Kurt nodded towards Brittany and Santana dancing with the twins. ' And I know they're not here, but the guys too. I love you girls'

' We do have a lot to thank music for…to thank glee for' Mercedes smiled, taking Tina and Rachel's hands.

' It was fate' Rachel said confidently. ' We were meant to be stood here because we were meant to be together…forever. I love you three too'

' Aw, I love you all too!'

' Me too!'

' So much love!' Brittany screamed, jumping on Kurt's back and making him stumble forward, giggling. They all laughed, dancing in a circle, with the blonde still on the Imperial Prince's back. Old friends and new friends.

All thanks to music.

* * *

><p><strong>14th June 2014 <strong>

**The Pussy Cat House**

The guys all wolf whistled and whooped as the stripper formerly dressed as Little Bo Peep sauntered off the stage, hands and g-string laden with green notes. Even Piers, Blaine, Nick and Jeff cheered, laughing at the otherwise unknown experience. When Puck and Sam had announced that they were taking Mike to a New York strip club and that they all had to come too, the four of them had been sceptical, but Kurt had practically forced them into the limos he had arranged for the bachelor party, insisting that it was a life experience for them all.

' How can you be gay when there are tits like that out there?' Wes exclaimed, clapping Blaine on the back and making the other guys laugh around them. Blaine shrugged, sipping his beer.

' I'm more of an ass kind of guy'

' Kurt does have a nice ass' Piers said, smirking at his soon-to-be future brother in law when he glared at him.

' Dude, that's my brother!' Finn protested.

' I apologise but it's true' the French boy grinned as the music started again. ' So, nervous Mike?'

Mike shrugged, clapping and cheering along with the rest of them as another girl in scantily positioned clothing strutted out, spinning herself around the pole.

' Nervous about the wedding or nervous about my dad finding out I've been to one of these places?'

' Oh, so I probably shouldn't have taken this photo then huh?' Artie grinned, holding up the photo of Mike with the stripper in the background on his phone. Mike gaped at him.

' Dude! You suck! Don't send that to my dad!'

' Okay, okay! I won't!' Artie laughed. Sam waited for Mike to turn back to the stage before leaning closer to Artie.

' You're sending it to Tina though right?'

' Totally'

' So Mikey! Your mum still badgering you about grandkids?' Blaine asked, typing out a quick text to Kurt. His husband had teased him while they were getting ready that night, that Blaine would be straight by the end of the night with all the naked women.

**Still gay babe, I'll keep you posted – Blaine**

Mike groaned. ' Yeah, it sucks! She's insisting that I can't take any contraceptive stuff with us on the honeymoon coz she wants grandkids as soon as possible' he chuckled. ' Though she does keep saying that girls are most fertile right after losing their virginity, bless her heart'

' You two have been sleeping together since high school senior year!' Puck laughed, jumping up to slip a dollar bill into the stripper's g-string.

' You two have almost as much sex as Blaine and Kurt!' Nick cackled, jumping at the sharp nudge in the ribs from Blaine. ' What? You two should be rabbits!'

Wes appeared with a tray full of beers, setting them down on the run around table on the stage where they all sat in the front row, dropping into the seat beside the newly crowned king and leaning closer to him.

' Mate, I need to talk to you later, it's important' he whispered. ' So what are we talking about?' he exclaimed louder, patting Blaine's arm when he nodded.

' Mike's mum wants them to have kids soon' Thad explained.

' I totally know how you feel! My mum's like find a nice girl and settle down, David and Thad have found theirs and their mothers' are so proud! Blah blah blah…don't look so happy David!' Wes exclaimed, throwing a chip at his best friend, who just shrugged, popping it in his mouth. The former head Warbler sighed, slumping in his seat. ' At least you guys have found the people you want to be with' he pouted.

Jeff rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket of his coat on the back of his chair and pulling out something wrapped in a handkerchief. ' I thought this might happen, here…' he said, handing the package to Wes, who unravelled it and promptly squealed.

' Is that…is that his old gavel?' Blaine gasped.

' Oh yes, I stole it during that alumni dinner last year, Dalton won't mind' the blonde Warbler shrugged. Nick smiled, hugging him from the side.

' My clever little kleptomaniac'

' What is up with you guys and that gavel?' Mike asked.

' It reminds us of simpler times' Thad laughed. ' You didn't have disciplinary methods at McKinley?'

The former New Directions boys shrugged.

' We mostly had diva-offs between Rachel and…everyone else' Finn shrugged, gulping down a mouthful of beer at the mention of his now fiancé in high school. ' Mostly, Kurt…and Mercedes…'

' And Santana' Puck added.

' And Quinn' Artie piped up.

' And occasionally Finn' Sam pointed out.

' Oh and even herself sometimes!' Mike finished.

' How do you have an argument with yourself?' Nick asked, quirking an eyebrow. The McKinley alumni sighed, lost for an answer. After much pondering and searching for an answer, Finn just shrugged, taking a long gulp of his beer and eyeing the strippers on stage, gyrating round the pole.

' I've been with Rach for years, and engaged to her for months, trust me, she can have an argument with herself'

Sam clapped him on the back sympathetically. ' I dread to see how your kids turn out dude'

Puck scoffed. ' Nah, it's pregnant Rachel we need to watch out for!'

They all laughed, turning their attention back to the dancers on stage and quickly falling into a discussion of how much it would cost to get Mike a lap dance, egging Jeff on when he offered to go ask. Blaine, looking away from his blonde friend bouncing away towards the bar, fishing out his phone as it buzzed in his pocket, smiling as Kurt's name flashed up.

**Give it time, Puck and the guys have a way of turning anyone ;P But if you're still an ass man later, maybe I could give you a private dance? ;) x x – Kurt **

Blaine groaned, glad that the music was so loud that other guys didn't hear him, focusing his eyes on the half naked woman to ease his hardening cock as he typed out a reply.

**You'll be the death of me babe x – Blaine **

**Oh but what a way to go ;) x – Kurt **

* * *

><p>Blaine and the rest of the guys stumbled from the club at three am, stumbling and rolling down the street towards Times Square where they were to meet the stretch limo that would return them to their hotel. The girls were staying in the same hotel and would meet them in the Square to meet their own pink stretch limo. Blaine was getting hard again just thinking of seeing Kurt again, let alone doing all the things he had promised that evening, so he was hurrying, chuckling at Nick and Jeff, the former giving his boyfriend a piggy back as the blonde clung to him like a monkey.<p>

' If you two fall, you can't use my chair!'

' I don't need a chair! Imma plane!'

Nick cackled as Jeff spread out his arms and made plane noises, racing down the street, towards the bright lights of Times Square. Blaine was about to run off after them when someone grabbed his arm, and he looked up to see Wes, as drunk as the rest of them and looking a bit nervous, spinning the gavel round and round his fingers.

' Hey B, can I talk to you now?'

Blaine raised an eyebrow. ' What about? Is it quick? Coz I have something I need to do?'

' Please? Real quick?'

Blaine sighed, glancing down at his phone at Kurt's most recent text, before nodding, stopping in the middle of the street and letting their friends wander drunkenly off, guffawing and boasting about what they would be doing with their significant others when they got back – apparently David was planning on skype sex with Lucy, something Blaine really didn't want to know.

' What's up mate?'

' I think I'm in love with Santana'

Blaine stared at him, mouth fallen open at his blurted out admission. Wes and Santana had been sleeping together for a long time now, and Blaine and the other guys had noticed the way that Wes looked at the girl. They danced together at balls and galas, and even appeared in some magazines together, and whenever Santana wasn't with Brittany or the girls, she was with him. but he hadn't expected this.

' You what?'

' I think I might be falling in love with Santana, this sucks!'

The king spluttered for words, first of all for the new admission from his old childhood and Warbler friend, and second for the last words. A strong believer that love didn't suck, Blaine frowned at the much taller boy, pocketing his phone.

' How does this suck? You're in love, surely that's a good thing?'

Wes dragged his hands through his short hair. ' It is! But…she's never seemed to want a relationship, and I don't want to put myself out there to be turned down and not get to be with her anymore. I'd rather keeping sleeping with her and seeing her and not admit to loving her, than admit that I love her and be turned down and never see her again, you know?'

' But there's a third option there mate, you could admit that you love her, she either returns your love or she accepts it and you can become a proper couple rather than just two people who have sex, however good the sex might be…'

' Oh my God, it's fantastic'

' Ew…anyway, you could just tell her, it'll kill you if you don't'

' But what if she tells me to stuff it?'

' Then you'll fight for her, but that's not going to happen because I have a small inkling that she feels the same way, so man up huh?' Blaine told him, clapping him on the arm and starting to hurry after their friends, Wes trailing after him, still looking anxious.

' But what if you scratches me with her sharp nails?'

' You'll heal'

' What if she admits that she's actually in love with Brittany, coz I've always kinda thought…'

' It is true those two love each other, but I don't think you have anything to worry about there…they're like lezbefriends!'

' Lezbefriends?'

' Yep'

' But what if…'

' Wes! Please!' Blaine suddenly exclaimed, whirling round on his friend, who skidded to a halt with wide dilated eyes. ' I care! I really do! And I've given you all the advice I can after five flaming sambucas but right now my husband is waiting to take me back to our hotel room and give me a lap dance! A lap dance Wes! Maybe even a strip tease! Do you know how long I've waited for this! A lap dance! I've wanted this since Dalton! So please Wes! Shut up!'

Wes nodded, grinning, and Blaine sighed in relief, whirling around to catch up with the others, yelping in surprise at the sight of all of the young men collected in front of him, some grinning, some looking shocked, Finn looking a little ill.

' Dude! That's my brother!'

' You're getting a lap dance! I want a lap dance!'

' You kinky bastard!'

' How'd you get him to give you one?'

' Jeff! I want one!'

' Dude! Don't touch my brother!'

' When did Kurt become a stripper?'

' What's the big deal? Britt gives me them all the time!'

' Yeah, Jack too'

' Dude! I'm telling Burt!'

Blaine slapped his palm to his face, looking past the gaggle of young men to where they could see the line of limos parked up near the red steps, where the girls, Jack and Kurt all stood, jumping up and down and waving frantically, as if they would miss the group of drunken young people. He pointed towards them, chuckling as the previous subject was quickly dropped as the other guys whooped and cheered, running over to rejoin their friends and significant others. Nick and Jeff winked at Blaine before running off too, Nick now on Jeff's back.

' B' Puck hissed, hanging back and clapping him on the shoulder. ' Deets later yeah?' he said, before running off to find Ella.

Blaine rolled his eyes, jogging after them, images of stripper Kurt filling his mind once more.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel and Lily both squealed as they raced away from Emilie, the ten-year-old laughing as she tried to catch them. Before the wedding, there was a benefit ball that Michael was insistent that the royal couple would have to attend if they intended to hold onto those distinguished families who did approve of their actions, decrees and general status as king and Prince Imperial, and gain the support of those still on the fence. It was held just three days before the wedding, so Kurt countered Michael's insistence with his own that they had to leave the morning afterwards, prompting a quick visit to the small country by Burt, Carole and Lily, all of whom had attended the benefit as well.<p>

Blaine watched his husband watch the children running around, leaning against the doorframe as Kurt sat on the wall of the veranda with Ella and Burt, who were animatedly discussing something. Kurt was just sat on the wall, waiting impatiently for Blaine to get downstairs with his suitcase so they could leave for the airport, watching the children, with a small smile on his lips.

Just like a year before and almost every day since then, Blaine had been able to easily imagine Kurt, sat outside or in a room, watching their own children playing. He almost regretted the fact that he would have to father their first child, and however many other children until they had a son, desperate to see a small child with the same brown hair, white skin and bright blue eyes as his beloved Kurt, but Kurt had insisted that he loved the idea of their first child having Blaine's curly black hair and bright hazel eyes, he even loved the idea of their child running around and jumping on the furniture.

As they had promised a year before, they constantly discussed their future children.

* * *

><p>The Wedding of Tike went just as planned. The sun was shining and just like every other glee wedding would go, they all danced and sung their way down their aisle, Mike's strict relatives even laughing when he did a flip on his way down as well in a modernised red suit with gold accents, pleasing both his modern preferences and his traditional family values, his hair styled and donning a cheeky, excited grin as he took his position at the front, waiting impatiently for Tina to arrive.<p>

It was a unanimous decision that Kurt had truly outdone himself with Tina's dress, true to his word of it being both modern and traditional, and making her look like a princess as she glided down the aisle with her father, the dress white and made of silk and lace. The collar was high and traditional of a Chinese dress, that and the flowing sleeves made completely of chiffon and lace, leading down to a sweetheart bust, laced at the back like a corset with a huge red ribbon to suit Tina's styles before expanding out in a vast flowing skirt of three layers, the second the same red as Mike's suit, the train and long veil trailing behind her as she walked to Mike, standing stunned and just staring at her throughout the whole ceremony.

Blaine's fingers found Kurt's halfway through the ceremony, sat with the rest of the wedding party in their red and black suits and dresses, watching and listening excitedly, and Kurt smiled as the king pressed a kiss to his temple, squeezing his hand.

Kurt knew why.

Just over a year before, they were in the same position as their friends were now, not just Tina and Mike. While the happy couple married, the others were filled with other emotions and anticipation. Excitement for their own futures and plans. Needless worry for things far in the future. Or for others just content with where they currently were.

The New Directions and the Warblers were the first on their feet, cheering and laughing when Mike was finally allowed to grab Tina, dipping her as they kissed.

* * *

><p>' I'm ready'<p>

' Ready for what? We're not leaving! They haven't cut the cake yet…it looks delicious, screw my complexion, I'm having a big piece with a rose on it, Tina promised I could, be prepared for a chubby husband coz me and Artie have this bet on who can eat the most cake, are you going to have some? Can I have your bit if you get full? Oh please! You know you love me…!'

Blaine sighed. ' I'm ready to start discussing it for real'

' Discuss what? It's just cake'

' Yeah what's to discuss about cake?' Jeff spoke up, sipping his champagne.

' Whoa! There's loads to discuss about cake!' Wes exclaimed. ' Size, icing, whether it has those little flowers on top which every single cake should have coz those are awesome, flavour…chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, Kurt you make the best strawberry cake, then there's the filling, jam, cream, both…!'

Blaine rolled his eyes as his friends and husband, catching Kurt's eye and purposely glancing towards where Brittany, Mercedes, Ella and Rachel were playing with Tina and Mike's younger cousins, Santana standing at the side and eyeing the small children, smiling when Brittany waved her over. Kurt looked over at the children too, frowning at Blaine's unusual behaviour.

Blaine waited until Kurt's eyes started to widened, recognition finally appearing in his handsome, still ever young face, before pecking him sweetly on the lips and walking off, leaving his stunned husband with his friends and advisors, animatedly discussing cake.

' Wait…what…Blaine!' Kurt gasped, running after him. ' Blaine!'

**To Be Continued…...**

* * *

><p>AN I hope this epilogue is good enough for everyone! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing and generally being a part of my first completed fanfiction! I've enjoyed every moment of writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much!

I finished this a few days ago, but I was hesitant to upload it because it means **Prince Charming** is over! ***Sad Face*** But I look forward to your reactions to **The Prince And The Pauper**! XD

The sequel will be up soon! So thank you again and review! I love you all! XD X x


End file.
